After the Training, The War
by Lostmydragon
Summary: The sequel to 'The Extended Training of Hyuuga Hinata' After training under the new Sanin Takara, Hinata is stronger and reclaimed her title as heir of the Hyuuga clan, She continues her training to try and prevent the coming war with the Sound
1. Chapter 1: synapses

Top of Form 1

_This is the squeal to **'The Extended Training of Hyuuga Hinata**, if you haven't read that first, THEN DON'T READ THIS, IT'LL SPOIL IT!!_

_I don't own Naruto, if i did this would have been animated and i'd be rich!!_

**(Please Note this is a summery of the previous story, it was written quickly as a recap, it is not to be taken seriously)**

**Do not leave any reviews on this chapter as i already know it is filled with spelling mistakes, as i said its a rough summery**

The story so far…

After a mission to protect a travelling fair, Konoha genin team Naruto, Hinata, Kiba and his nin-puppy Akamaru where on their way home, when a group of bandits attacked a group of travellers. Doing the right thing they stepped into protect the helpless travellers. They managed to fend them off but during the attack one of the bandits attacked a young boy, Hinata stepped in to protect the boy and saved his life but both her and the attacking bandit fell into a storm swollen river, despite efforts from Naruto and Kiba, Hinata was swept away in the white rapids. Kiba and Naruto returned to Konoha with heavy hearts and reported Hinata as dead.

But Hinata had survived the trip down the river but with numerous injuries. She was found by returning Jounin, Royki Takara, after a seven year mission Takara found Hinata and treated her wounds until she was well enough to travel again. On the way back to Konoha they came across Naruto on the road being attacked by the same group of bandits seeking revenge for the death of their leader. Hinata and Takara stepped in to save the boy, during the fight Hinata was struck in her healing ribs, causing one to re-break and puncture a lung. Takara carried Hinata on a mad dash back to Konoha right for the hospital while Naruto fetched Tsunade, the sixth hokage and expert medical ninja. Thanks to her expertise Hinata was saved and was confined to the hospital to recover from her ordeal.

During that time Takara met up with old team mates, Gai and Asuma and other old friends, Kakashi, Kurenai and Iruka and after expressing her envy of them having genin teams tagged along with them to a training exercise. During her stay taught most of the current genin (and Shikamaru) new techniques she'd learned through her travels. After a week in the village Tsunade informs Takara that because of the unlikelyhood of her being widely known as a Leaf shinobi she is to be sent on a long term information gathering mission. Although not happy about it Takara prepares to leave.

Just before leaving she goes to visit Hinata in the hospital to say bye, while there she over hears Hiashi, Hinata's father and leader of the Hyuuga clan, disown Hinata because he believes her to be too weak to be the heir of the clan. After a heated discussion with Tsunade, Takara gets permission to take Hinata away from the hospital in case of an assassination attempt to keep the clan secrets secret was underway.

Takara and Hinata stole away into the night leaving no trace behind and when miles from the village sent word back. Tsunade's reply was less than pleasing. Hiashi had sent a Hyuuga ANBU to remove Hinata. Now with no where to go Takara offers to take Hinata with her and promises to help Hinata get stronger to regain her name. So Takara and Hinata, now travelling under the name Monoki, leave Konoha to begin their mission.

Meanwhile in the village the remaining genin (and Shikamaru) search for Hinata believing her to have run away, while most jonin, guessed the truth and assumed Hinata had been assassinated. Hinata's genin tem leader Kurenai confronts Tsunade to take action against Hiashi for the murder. Tsunade getting annoyed with her finally tell Kurenai the truth, knowing her student is safe Kurenai tells others that she had spoken to Hinata about stealth on many occasions and if she didn't want to be found then she wouldn't be. In this way she would stop the searches into the forest, if Hiashi knew Hinata was still alive he would send more assassins. Naruto left the village with Jiraiya not long after, and promised to keep looking for Hinata while he was travelling.

Takara and Monoki travelled to Rice, following a lead that Orochimaru might be there, on finding nothing they continued on and Takara began to train Hinata with a strict regime.

They returned to Konoha two months later to report in on their mission so far. Monoki kept her face covered and although encountered several of her old friends, she raised no suspicion that she really was Hinata. Monoki was even accepted into the group of friends. While Monoki was with friends Takara spoke to Tsunade regarding the up coming chuunin exams in Suna, Sakura would be entered along with Monoki and a third member from Suna to complete a mixed team After a few days in the village Takara and Monoki left again to begin renewed training for the chuunin exams, beginning with Monoki sighing a contract with the dragons.

Signing the contract meant the Monoki would be able to summon dragons to aid her in battle, much like Naruto's toads. Just before Monoki left again she let slip a small fact that made Sakura suspicious and using her access to the Hokage's records she soon found out the truth behind Monoki but after being caught in the act by Tsunade she promised to keep quiet.

After two months on the way to Suna Monoki and Takara ran in to Jiraiya and Naruto, Monoki quickly made an excuse and she left quickly with Takara. After she had gone Naruto connected several similarities between Hinata and Monoki, and quickly released the truth, although he chased after them the women where gone. Monoki and Takara met up with the rest of the Konoha group on the way to Suna. Once there Sakura and Monoki where introduced to their third member of their team for the chuunin exams, Matsuri the apprentice of the fifth Kazekage Gaara.

The apprentice team passed the first test without much trouble and went on to the second exam, an underground maze. With each of their skills they managed to navigate their way through the maze to acquire on of the scrolls needed to pass. On the way saved the dessert lion cub, that became attached to them and tagged along. The second stage of the exam became more difficult. On the way to the centre of the maze they where ambushed by a team of cloud ninja. They where almost overpowered until Monoki summoned Pusa, the huge green dragon, with Pusa they where able to defeat the cloud and get a ride to the centre of the maze. After this they completed the second exam and passed, Sakura then let slip that she knew Monoki's secret.

After this they where given a month to prepare for the third exam. During this time Takara took on the task of training Sakura as well for the month leading up to the exam. On the day of the exam Monoki was shocked to discover her father was attending the exams. Monoki passed the first fight with out much trouble, but in her second fight she was injured and badly hurt her shoulder. In the final she faced Sakura but forfeited when she thought out the situation and knew she couldn't beat Sakura with her arm. The day after the exam the apprentice team where informed that the three of them had passed, and it was revealed that Takara was Sannin level as she was trained by a sannin during her time as a genin, that sannin was her uncle, Orochimaru.

On the way back to Konohua Monoki nearly attacked her father in a fit of rage only to be stopped by Takara, who reasoned with her to wait until the time was right. To avoid another confrontation with Hiashi Takara took Monoki away to a spa village for a weeks holiday to rest and heal her injured arm. While there they met up with Jiraiya and Naruto again, and this time Naruto recognised her right away. During their time together Hinata finally confessed her love for Naruto, and he returned her sentiment.

After the weeks rest Takara and Monoki travelled to a small village in the north of Fire so Monoki could get a branded summon, a fox named Feisu (faith). After that they returned to Konohua where Monoki learned that Neji was to be made the Heir of the Hyuuga clan in two months, Takara and Monoki set out intending to train for the two months time limit they had. Not long after they left the village Sakura discovered that the Hyuugas had moved up the adoption to a few days away, after bringing this to the attention of Tsunade Shikamaru was sent after them, and revealed that he had figured out Monoki's real name.

Using Pusa they got back to Konoha in time and Monoki challenged Neji, and after a heated fight, defeated him. Monoki was able to call herself Hinata again and no longer had to hide herself. But as this part ended a spy who was posted in Sound returned bearing ill news. Orochimaru was preparing for war, and Takara had prepared a test for Hinata, a test whose result would hold more significance than she would guess.

_It pained me to summerize my story like this... so very much... Well this is only to start this off, updates will, as always (well most of the time), come on the weekends_

_So watch this space for more of Hinata's adventures!_


	2. Chapter 2: The Test

**Hello people, My name is Inch girl, I'm the one you have to thank for introducing LMD to Fanfiction, Well any way I'm here to introduce the first chapter of this story because last Monday LMD opened her inbox and has been buried under a mountain of emails, Skip and Takara have been trying to dig her out ever since.**

**So any way enjoy people I know you've been looking forward to this, enjoy people**

****

* * *

**The Test**

Hinata choked on the blood in her throat and fell to the ground, Naruto fell beside her. He wasn't moving anymore, the eighteen year old Hinata reached for her boyfriend but had no strength left, her eyes flicked around the devastation around them. The Sounds main force had hit them hard, Hinata, Naruto and all the other Leaf Shinobi had fought with all their might, but the result was lost on Hinata, as she lay there and watched Naruto match her struggle to breathe, Takara had disappeared in the fighting long ago along with Jiraiya and Hinata had no idea what had become of them, Konoha was in flames but weather the leaf had driven out the sound or had succumbed was unknown. Hinata's breathing slowed and her eyes slid as she thought back on the events that had lead up to this terrible battle…

* * *

It was the day after Hinata had regained her name, and she felt great, no more hiding no more lying. She piled her masks into a drawer in Takara's dorm to be forgotten and never to be used again.

"All right Kit, Remember you got that exercise today" called Takara from the kitchen. Takara was the new Sanin of Konoha, she had taken over that title from her traitorous uncle Orochimaru, and was the person who saved Hinata from the ANBU assassins her father had sent. Takara had looked after Hinata ever since.

"I'm coming Nee-chan" Hinata called, buckling closed her single vambrace on her left arm to cover the Branded Summon tattoo, the fox. Hinata followed Takara out of the dorm to the training grounds.

"Right so what's happening now is that Tsunade wants to see how much you've improved and if you can lead a team in a battle situation." Takara explained.

"I can do that" Hinata said.

"I know you can, you just gotta convince everyone else you can." Takara joked, as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Hinata wondered what the test would involve, all Takara had said was she would lead a two genin team, against another two genin team led by another chuunin. As they walked down the hill they met up with Kiba and his large nin-dog Akamaru, the overgrown puppy bumped at Hinata's hand looking to be petted.

"Hey Kiba, what are you up to today?" Hinata called to him as he jogged to catch up with his dog.

"I dunno, Kurenai-sensei wanted me and Shino down here today, it's not our usual training grounds…" he answered, Hinata scratched the dog and continued down the hill. At the right ground they found Asuma and Kurenai chatting to each other, Shino sitting next to a tree watching a couple of bugs run about his hand, Shikamaru lying on a tree branch, presumably asleep, Chouji underneath the same tree munching his Korean BQQ flavour crisps, Ino was trotting down the hill from the other direction.

"There she is" Asuma said looking over Kurenai's shoulder, Kurenai spun around and grinned at her old student.

"Good to have you back Hinata" Hinata grinned, it was a little weird being called that again, but it was great.

So, Takara-'sama' … you think your apprentice will be able to handle this?" Asuma teased.

"Not you too… come on drop the sama…" Takara ran her finger up the scar starting on her right eyelid and disappeared into her hair line, a habit she carried out, when thinking, nervous, impatient or just uncomfortable.

"And why would I do that Takara-'sama'?" he teased again and poked at her crimson flak jacket.

"One, because I'm your friend, two, I'm asking you to, and three…" she grabbed him in a head lock and rubbed her knuckles roughly across his scalp. Kurenai rolled her eyes at them but laughed anyway.

"You two are terrible, just a couple of big kids."

"Hey, he started it this time!" Takara said as she grinned playfully, still holding the struggling Asuma.

"LETMEGO!"

"Yeah, come on we're in front of our genin… show a little decorum…" Kurenai said.

"Decorum? What's that?" Takara said sarcastically and let go of Asuma, he rubbed his sore head and muttered how she made him drop his ciggy.

"What's this, a reunion without me?" It was Gai, he appeared next to Takara.

"Nope, it's an exercise for our genin and chuunins, and speaking of, we'd better get this started soon." Asuma said sparking up another ciggy.

"Yeah… Kiba, Shino." Kurenai called,

"Kit" Takara called her chuunin

"Ino, come here and Chouji, wake Shikamaru." Asuma shouted over. Kiba, Shino, Hinata and Ino trotted over. Chouji stood up, stretched and elbowed the tree, the violent vibration shook Shikamaru loose and he dangled from the branch and glared at Chouji before letting go and joining the rest of the group.

"Okay here's the layout…" Asuma started a rolled his ciggy to the corner of his mouth so he wouldn't drop it while speaking. "Hinata will take command of her old squad," Hinata, Kiba and Shino nodded and Akamaru barked.

"…while Shikamaru will take command of his own team. The exercise is to capture the other team before sundown, you can use any means necessary. You have ten minutes to plan your strategy then off you go."

The four genin and the two chuunin nodded. They split into their teams, Shikamaru took his to the base of the tree he was in a few minutes ago and they crouched down to plan. Hinata took her boys a good distance way from them to avoid being over heard.

"Okay, they still use the Ino-Shika-Cho formation don't they?" Hinata asked. Shino nodded.

"Right so they work better as a team, which means we'll have to force them to break up. Shino, I want you to take on Ino, her mind control technique will be worthless against your speed and flaking ability with your bugs."

"Understood…"

"Kiba, I want you and Akamaru to focus on Chouji, His multi size and meat tank techniques are pretty dangerous, you with Akamaru should be able to evade him long enough to take him on. He can't get you both."

"Got ya!" Kiba grinned. "What about you then?"

"Chuunin against Chuunin. Shikamaru's shadows are dangerous but I got several long range techniques so I can stay out of his reach and take him out."

"Sounds good… where do we go?" Shino asked pushing up his glasses.

"Hummm, first we need them to split up… they always go in the same spaced out flaking formation, Shikamaru on the right, Chouji in the centre and Ino on the left so we'll split up in a similar pattern to counter our targets at the same time to avoid them getting together. If they do that then we're in trouble."

"Got ya"

"I see"

"Okay then boys that's it get ready." Hinata smiled as the two boys nodded, Akamaru shook his head and blinked several times.

"Wait a minute…" Hinata pulled Kiba back by the hood before he ran off, Hinata looked over to the other team, Ino was leaning against the tree rubbing her head.

"Akamaru, do you remember anything I just said?" the dog looked at her and whined.

* * *

"Hee Hee mind transfer successful, but I'm never going into an animal again" Ino rubbed her head. Shikamaru grinned.

"Good work what did you learn?" Ino quickly outlined the plan of the other team. Shika got into his thinking pose as he listened.

"Alright ten minutes are up off you go!" Asuma called and blasted an air horn. Team 10 quickly disappeared along with team 8.

"So? What do we do now? If they know our plan…" Kiba started.

"I know… I'm thinking…."

"If they know what we intend to do then sticking to our plan would be foolish, and we're up against a tactical genus, it will be hard to guess his counter measure." Shino said as they jumped back down to ground level and concealed themselves in a thicket.

"Well at least they don't know that we know that they know our plan…" Hinata mused.

"What?" Kiba turned his head slightly to the side, Hinata thought for a second, then grinned.

"They're not the only ones who can spy…"

"My bugs?" Shino suggested.

"No they'll be looking out for those…" Kiba answered and Hinata nodded.

"We've been going under the assumption that their team tactics haven't changed, right? Shikamaru will defiantly take into account that I have a number of new abilities he doesn't know about, so he'll take his time to plan this out before he sends his team into anything… lets see if I can find them…" Hinata activated her Byakugan and scanned the area for team 10.

"Found them…"

"There you go you can keep an eye on them then" Kiba grinned at his pun, Shino rolled his eyes, even Akamaru whined.

"but they are the top most limit of my range, and I can't watch them constantly or I'll eat up my chakra…well we know where they are so lets send a spy." Hinata smiled, Shino and Kiba began to see that this wasn't the insecure team mate they used to know, they liked this new Hinata.

* * *

"Well have you thought of anything yet?" Ino asked as she played with a stick. They had found a decent place to hide so they, or rather Shikamaru, could plan out their countermeasure. Shikamaru opened one eye.

"Not yet, and I won't of you keep interrupting me…" He said. Ino scowled her boyfriend lost all sense of fun while they where on missions.

"Relax Ino, let him think… we want to get this over with ASAP, besides if we win Asuma-sensei will treat us to real Korean BQQ" Chouji said.

"All you think about is food…" Ino muttered and trailed off before the usual argument about weight started. Shikamaru opened his eyes and dropped his hands from his thinking pose.

"Okay then, As Hinata pointed out we are more suited to working as a team whereas they can fight equally well on their own or in a team. But if it's three of us against one of them we can pick them off easily…" he paused as he heard a quiet rustle behind him, he spun and launched a kunai at the sound, only to startle a tiny fox from its hiding place. The tiny fox darted in the clearing and into Ino's back pack. Chouji fished it out and held it by the scruff of the neck. Ino punched Shikamaru on the shoulder.

"It's just a baby!" she said and gently took the shivering fox from Chouji, it was smaller than her forearm with little black paws and a brushy tail. The fox sat on Ino's knee and tried to hide under its large tail. Ino tried to soothe it while Shikamaru, rubbing his sore arm, continued to lay out the plan.

On the other side of the field Hinata's grin widened, she was crouched down with her left eye covered with the first and second finger of her right hand.

"Okay then… Shino, I'll need a couple of bug clones…"

* * *

Team 10, perched in a tree branch, they had moved slowly and carefully and they had quickly found team 8 concealed in a thicket. Hinata was outlining instructions to the boys and drawing with a stick in the dirt, while the two boys and dog nodded.

Shikamaru had changed his formation, instead on the normal spaced out advancing line they changed to a tight arrow head, where they stayed very close together. Shikamaru's plan was to catch them off guard and pick them off one by one by throwing his whole team at them. Below team 8 stood up and spread out, Shino went south, to intercept Ino, Kiba and Akamaru went straight, to get Chouji and Hinata went north to intercept Shikamaru, or at least they would have if Shikamaru hadn't changed the formation. Shikamaru looked at his team mates and nodded. They where going to take out Hinata first, she was the most dangerous as they had limited knowledge of her abilities.

"Where is he?" Hinata muttered to herself, she was crouched in a bush at ground level waiting for the team 10 leader. She was getting impatient, if she'd had of thought she would had broken out the radios to keep in contact with her team, but that was a flaw on her part. She was about to move to another spot when she found she couldn't move.

"Huh!?" looking to the side she saw why, a shadow stretched out from a grinning Shikamaru, Ino was behind him and poking out of her back pack was the tiny head of a baby fox. Hinata screwed up her face in confusion at this.

"So you did know our plan after all?" Hinata said.

"Yup!" Said Ino happily, she flashed her hand in the victory sign, the quick jerk of her shoulder made the tiny fox fall back into the depths of her pack.

"Chouji, get her" Shikamaru called. Chouji gave a mock salute and expanded, he pulled in his arms and legs for his meat tank technique. He barrelled down on the immobilised Hinata.

"GATSUUGA!" Kiba appeared and got Chouji on the side changing his direction of travel, sending him crashing uncontrollably through the trees. Kiba landed laughing and jumped after him.

"I got Chouji!!" He called back Akamaru was close behind him.

"And I've got Ino…" came the quiet voice of Shino he was perched in a branch behind Ino, who was suddenly surrounded by a swarm of bugs forcing her away from Shikamaru.

"A Trap!" Shikamaru looked back at Hinata, the girl smiled.

"Got ya!" with that she melted into a mount of bugs.

"A Clone!" Shikamaru turned swiftly to avoid an attack from the real Hinata. He rolled back on to his feet and scowled, they had succeeded in splitting up his team.

"So they team I saw split up was…"

"Bug clones, we where hiding nearby and waited for the right time." Hinata grinned as Shikamaru scowled. The element of surprise was lost and he needed that on Hinata, he had no idea what new abilities she had, so he would have to be careful. A crash sounded somewhere to their right.

"Kiba and Chouji are going at it then." Hinata said, looking at the dust cloud rising over the trees.

"Don't look away!" Shikamaru threw a kunai at her, Hinata deflected the kunai and ran after him. They ran parallel to each other out of the trees into a clearing on the edge of the lake. Hinata skidded to a stop and threw a few shirikan Shikamaru back flipped out of the way and they struck the ground as he landed his hands where in a hand sign.

"That won't reach" Hinata said as she hopped back for good measure, Shikamaru's shadow started reaching for her.

"HUH!" the shadow was detached from his body. "Pursuing Shadow!" the technique Takara had taught him, Hinata dodged the shadow but it turned and came after her again. As long as he knew where she was he could steer that shadow to get her. Just managing to out run the shadow she dived into the water. The shadow darted around the surface waiting for her to resurface.

_Dam, trapped! _She thought to herself as she was rapidly running out of breath, looking around she swam down the shore line a bit and came up under a weeping willow overhanging the water, she left the water as quietly as possible and crouched behind a brush and looked out in to the clearing. Shikamaru was gone.

"Shit!" she swore quietly, Shikamaru went into a hiding the perfect condition for his fighting style, she looked for him with her Byakugan, and found him he was crouched in a hallow of a large oak. The hallow meant he could see in everything in front of him and the thick branch protected him from an approach from behind and he was scanning the clearing. Hinata noticed that she was underneath a lone standing willow, she couldn't move from this tree without him spotting her.

"Shit!" she paused to think, Shikamaru was in a perfect spot and he wasn't going to move anytime soon, he was more than happy to wait for Hinata to make a move.

"Now what?" Hinata muttered to herself, another crash sounded somewhere behind her, Chouji wasn't going down without a fight…

Hinata thought for a second, she couldn't get close to him so close combat was out, she looked over the water and had an idea, she would have to get Shikamaru out of his hiding spot.

Shikamaru thought she must be out of the water by now, so she was either somewhere behind him or in the shadow of the willow, and he was sure that she would have found him with her Byakugan by now, so he had to watch carefully for any movement or sounds. The water in the lake rippled when a gust of wind blew over it, but a section of water near Shikamaru kept rippling, Shikamaru turned his attention to this, was Hinata still underwater? He griped his hand in the rat hand sign and got ready to use his shadow bind, but it wasn't Hinata that came out of the water, it was a water dragon. The dragon launched at his hiding spot with its icy fangs.

"GAHHH!" Shikamaru rolled out of the way, the impact wind blew him out into the clearing, he quickly rolled to his feet as the water dragon turned on him again. Shikamaru jumped out of the way, the dragon was keeping him in the clearing and at one stage doubled back on itself.

"It's limited!" He realised, Hinata could only control a certain amount of water even if she had an unlimited supply from the lake. He ran to the edge of the clearing and the dragon intercepted him, it was stretched out and the dragons body left the water, so the tail trailed right back to Hinata's hiding spot giving her away. He quickly figured out her plan, she would wear him out until she could get a chance to engage him in close combat a skill she surpassed him in. His only chance was to get her in his shadow bind, and to do that he had to get close. With the rabbit hand sign he created four clones and sent them in different directions. The dragon spit in two and chased two of his clones that headed towards Hinata's hiding spot, but this further limited her range of attack. The two dragon heads passed through the illusions of Shikamaru, they quickly turned to attack two of the others also fakes, but by this time the real Shikamaru had gotten behind Hinata.

"CRAP!" Hinata jumped from her spot and skidded to a halt in the clearing keeping her hands in the dragon hand sign for the jutsu would fail, and sent the dragon after him, but just before the dragon struck it stopped, Hinata couldn't move, the faint shadow of her water dragon had been caught in the shadow bind and through that her too.

"Shadow bind successful." he breathed and looked over at Hinata, she was looking everywhere for any possible escape while the dragon sat immobile stretched across the distance separating her from Shikamaru.

"I admit Hinata I wasn't expecting you to be this good… but still it's over now." Shikamaru shrugged.

"True… we may as well relax then…" Hinata said with a small pout, Shikamaru smiled, least she wasn't a sore loser, he dropped his hand sign to stretch and yawn, and through the shadow bind Hinata did the same. The water dragon suddenly crashed to the ground in a puddle, leaving only the two icy fangs behind.

"Careless!" Hinata charged forward, Shikamaru was shocked, what had just happened how did she break his shadow bind. He put up his arms to fend off an attack, she jumped at him and disappeared.

"Fast!" Shikamaru swivelled around be was too slow, she was behind him. Hinata swept his feet out from under him and he fell face first onto the ground. Hinata quickly planted a knee in the centre of his back to hold him there and pulled his arms behind his back and zip locked them together with a couple of cable ties. Shikamaru bucked and she overbalanced and he wriggled out from under her and got to his feet and for good measure he kicked up some dust at Hinata to cover his escape. Hinata blinked rapidly trying to clear her vision, she could see him running for cover in the trees and by its strange running she could safely say the cable ties where doing their jobs. She tried to get up to chase after him but found one of her cable ties was zip locked around her ankle to a tree root. How the hell did he do that!?

"You're not the only one who can play with shadows." She muttered.

Shikamaru had got safely to the cover of the trees he tried to get at a kunai to cut his bonds but it wasn't easy, at least he slowed Hinata down enough to give him a head start. He suddenly stopped moving his body wouldn't respond to his orders. Against his will he got up and started walking back into the clearing, where Hinata was sawing at the cable tie with a kunai, when it finally gave way he was nearly standing next to her. And he saw why he was here. Hinata had no shadow, she could use the Pursuing Shadow technique and with her Byakugan there was no where for him to hide he was caught. Hinata kept him in the jutsu until she could tie him up properly this time.

"So question…" he said as she tied his legs.

"Yeah?"

"How did you break the shadow bind?"

"I didn't, you did."

"Huh?

"Unlike the shadow bind technique the Elemental Dragon Stance requires to you maintain the handsign, so you let me drop it the jutsu ended, the dragon disappeared, and without the dragon…"

"My shadow couldn't reach you… damn" he finished and moaned.

"Yup…" Hinata pulled out a radio from her pocket. "Shikamaru is out, how about you guys?"

"Ino has been neutralised…" the radio crackled back.

"Two seconds!!" came another voice. Yet another crash sounded to their right. "Chouji's out!" Kiba said happily down the radio.

"Alright guys are you close to the lake?" Hinata asked.

"I'm at the docks" Kiba answered.

"No, I'm in the forest, but I'm on the way." Shino answered.

"Right we'll meet at Kiba's location" Hinata said back down the radio.

"Understood…"

"I'll be waiting"

Hinata clipped the radio to her belt and looked at the bound Shikamaru sitting on the ground.

"Okay so Kiba's on the other side of those trees, and there's no chance in hell I'm undoing your bonds. So…"

* * *

"This is humiliating!" Shikamaru protested, as Hinata came into the clearing where Kiba was waiting with his prisoner, Chouji.

"Calm down we're here already, stop complaining, it this was a real situation I would have knocked you out" Hinata grumbled back, she was carrying Shikamaru slung over her shoulder fireman style, but on the bright side, it was less risky and Chouji and Kiba thought it was funny. By the time she had sat him down next to Chouji they could hear the loud protests of Ino and soon after Shino walked into the clearing with his hands shoved into his pockets and the creeped out Ino was behind being carried by a cloud of bugs.

"That's just wrong…" muttered Hinata, although Shino was her team mate and friend was wasn't overly comfortable with his bugs, nether was Kiba. Ino was sat next to her team mates and Kiba tied the three together so they sat back to back in a circle. The whole time Ino was complaining loudly over the fact that she could still feel the bugs running around under her clothes even though Shino insisted he had recalled all of them.

"Will you give it a rest…" mumbled Chouji.

"Silence is golden…" Murmured Shino.

"But duck tape is silver" added Hinata and spun a roll of tape around her finger. (A/N i'm sorry i had to)

"Why do you have duck tape in your ninja equipment?" Kiba asked.

"You'd be surprised how useful it is." Hinata replied.

"Er…. Yeah… so what do we do now, did we win?" Kiba said sitting down.

"No, we have to watch the prisoners until sun down, then we win" Shino said as he adjusted his glasses.

"AW… but its only three o clock! Sun down isn't 'til nine!" Kiba whined

"Ten" Shikamaru corrected

"Ten then! That means we gotta sit here for like eight hours!"

"Seven" Shikamaru corrected him again, Kiba glared at him.

"Hinata lend me your duck tape…" he muttered, Hinata chuckled at him.

"Any way… moving on… I didn't know you could use the mind transfer on animals Ino" Hinata said walking around the group to talk to Ino's face.

"yeah but its creepy, wait how did you know that?" Ino asked.

"Well its how you found out our plan wasn't it? You mind transferred into Akamaru, right?" Hinata asked.

"You noticed that?" Chouji asked.

"yes…" said Shino plainly.

"Okay that clears that up but how did you know our plan to counter it?" asked Shikamaru. Hinata chuckled then whistled, there was a rustle in Ino's bag and the little fox hopped out and ran towards Hinata and jumped into her arms, from there it hopped to her shoulder and sat with a wide toothy grin.

"This is Feisu," Hinata introduced them to the fox, the little vixen started to run down Hinata's left arm but instead of jumping off it sank into her skin and returned to tattoo form. "My branded summon creature."

"You got a Branded Summon!?" Chouji asked, he had wanted one since he had first seen So, one of Takara's giant black panthers.

"So that's why you always wore the vambrace on your left arm" Ino said.

"No… I only got it last week…" Hinata said, and buckled her vambrace over the tattoo.

"Oh…" Ino pouted as her theory was shot out of the water.

"Hinata can I have a word…" Shino said and walked a bit way from the prisoners, Hinata got up and followed.

"What's up?"

"Something seems off, look at Shikamaru," Hinata looked back Shikamaru was looking up at the clouds, daydreaming, "He isn't planning anything… he's just sitting there."

"Well he does have until sunset, he'd wait until we let our guard down a bit before he does something…" Hinata reasoned.

"Maybe, but the others are drawing us into conversations, normally that is a distraction technique"

"You're right, but those three are tied tight and all three of us are watching them, so they can't escape or do anything without us noticing. All they can do is wait for…" Hinata trailed off and looked around, she was going to say 'wait for sundown' but Shino was right something was off.

"What?" Shino asked.

"Reinforcements!" Hinata hissed and sprinted back to Kiba and yanked him off the ground.

"Kiba, Akamaru watch the prisoners! Shino you're with me!" She activated her Byakugan and scanned the trees, and found them. Lee and Tenten where on the edge of the clearing, Lee was laying flat under a bush, Tenten was in a tree, both had tensed aware that they had been discovered. Hinata heard Shikamaru swear quietly.

"Shino, you want Lee or Tenten?" Hinata asked

"It makes no difference…" Shino said as a cloud of bugs flew from his collar and sleeves. Hinata smirked and nipped her thumb and twisted her vambrace around, exposing the tattoo, and drew her bloodied thumb over the fox. Feisu came to life and jumped from Hinata's arm and growing to a much larger size, the biggest Hinata had managed so far, about three and a half foot, three times the size of a real fox. Feisu whipped its tail around and snarled.

"What the hell is that?" Lee said. Tenten shrugged.

"Dunno but we've been found out, lets go Lee" Tenten opened her scroll and sent a hail of kunai into the clearing. Hinata deflected most of the kunai directed at her and Feisu caught the rest in her mouth and with a twist of her head sent them back at Lee who was charging down Shino, Lee had to dodge giving Shino an opening. Tenten was coming for Hinata with a set of bladed tonfas. Hinata jumped back out of reach and pulled out her twin swords and deflected Tenten's blows, while the two girls fought Feisu came from behind and jumped at Tenten. Tenten saw her at the last second and ducked and Hinata took her chance and laid into her beating down her defences. Tenten was keeping up with her attacks but soon the sere force of the attacks would wear her out. Hinata's blades started glowing and on the next strike cleaved a chuck off of Tenten's left tonfa.

"AGH!" Tenten flipped back out of the way and jumped to avoid the fox. Hinata's blades where charged with chakra making them sharper than a razor.

"Ooookkaaayy, close combats out…" Tenten discarded her broken tonfas, a whipped out her scroll again and sent another hail of kunai and shirkan at Hinata. Feisu lay under Hinata's feet while she deflected and damaged the projectiles with her Protection of the Eight Trigrams, 64 palms. As soon as the hail finished Feisu launched an attack forcing Tenten into the trees. She pulled her scroll open further and prepared a bigger batch of weapons. Just as she was about to launch it Lee, who was busy fighting Shino and Kiba (he didn't want to be left out…), used his Great Leaf Whirlwind and slammed his foot into the ground as Kiba rolled out of the way, the vibration made Tenten lose her footing and her aim went off, the weapons launched and missed Hinata by a long shot but they where heading right for team ten who was still tied down. Hinata disappeared from the base of the tree under Tenten and reappeared right in front of team ten she ran through a rabid series of hand signs.

"Earth style, Guardian Fortress" a cone of rock shot out of the ground and encased the four, most of the weapons bounced off the wall of stone, then it crumbled. Not all the weapons where deflected some made it through before the wall went up. Although no one was seriously hurt, it was still a close call. Shikamaru's hair tie had been cut by a kunai, Ino's arm was grazed by another and Chouji got nothing worse than a hair cut.

"That… was too close…" gasped Ino, and sighed.

"Don't I know it…" Muttered Hinata, she was grazed in several places, along with a nasty slice on her thigh. Feisu tackled the tree Tenten was in and knocked her from the branch to the ground, then seized the end of her open scroll and darted around Tenten trapping her in her own scroll. Hinata soon appeared next to Feisu and make sure Tenten was disabled and tied her tight.

"You two got Lee?" she called across the clearing.

"We do" answered Shino while Kiba wrestled with Lee to tie his hands. The fox whined as Hinata pulled out a bandage to wrap the deep cut on her leg.

"that really hurt Tenten…" she said.

"Sorry…" Tenten muttered.

* * *

"Seems the exercise is over…" Asuma said softly. He and the other Jonin were watching from a safe distance, and as Kiba hauled the two new prisoners to the other three.

"It looks like it, she reacted quite well to the unexpected, only Shikamaru knew about the other two." Gai added.

"Yup, and fast reactions too… looks like you didn't need to step in after all Asuma." Kurenai added.

"True but what did Tsunade think?" Asuma looked further down the ridge where the Hokage was standing with the newest Sannin, carefully watching the shinobi below.

"What do you think?" Takara asked, with crossed arms, she kept her eyes on Hinata who was trying to use her very limited knowledge of medical ninjutsu to heal her wounds, when it didn't work as well as she hoped she cleaned the wounds and bandaged herself instead.

"Your faith in her wasn't misplaced, but it's not something to decide right away, I'll have to think on this but until then say nothing about the true purpose of this exercise to her." Takara nodded and the Sixth turned to go back to the village. "You can tell them that it's over now."

"Hai…" Takara looked over to the gathered jonin and nodded, all four of them headed down into the field.

"okay people funs over!" called Gai as they came into the clearing. Asuma went to untie his team Gai went to his, Kurenai went her own two genin and Takara to Hinata.

"Ya did good Kit, come on lets get those cuts seen to, then I'll treat ya to some dango, sound good?" Hinata smiled and nodded, as Takara helped her up.

Tsunade hadn't left just yet, she was watching the jonin talk to their students. Takara had made a valid point the day before and this exercise had been a test, but weather or not Hinata had past this test had yet to be seen.

_End Chapter 1_

* * *

**Did you enjoy that people? Good well read and review while we try find LMD**

**We found her!**

_So many emails… so many…_


	3. Chapter 3: Unwilling Jounin

_This chapter was very hard to write, dam that curse that is writers block!!_

_**Will you relax, here thi**__**s came for you (tosses LMD a parcel)**_

_My Manga!! It came! Sits happily in corner with new Bleach and Naruto Mangas_

_**(Rolls eyes) well enjoy**_

****

* * *

**Unwilling Jounin**

Ino saw to Hinata's cuts as well as the numerous cuts and scratches on Kiba, Chouji, Lee and Tenten before they left the field. Asuma suggested Korean BBQ and everyone agreed and the large group invaded team tens favorite eatery. They spread over two tables Kurenai, Asuma, Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino took their usual booth while Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Tenten, Takara and Gai took the next one with Akamaru laying on the floor between them. They all chatted both in their own booths and over the chair to the other booth. Mostly they talked over the exercise, Chouji and Kiba poked fun at Shikamaru for the fireman style lift from Hinata.

"Give over…" He huffed. Ino giggled and nudged him.

"Oh cheer up a bit, here have a rib." Ino dumped a few pork ribs on his plate. Shikamaru couldn't hide the smile as his girl friend reassured him.

Kiba nudged Hinata and pointed his chop sticks at them, both chuckled over the mushy scene. After they all ate, and as tradition dictated, the chuunins and jonins paid for the meal. The young ones cleared off leaving the adults to wonder down the street to a bar.

"Alright, party at the flat!" Tenten called, and they all headed do the usual place.

"What's the party for?" Hinata asked while Lee kicked the stiff door open.

"It's a welcome back party, and an excuse to party!" Kiba said and pushed Hinata in the door.

"Oh I'll be back in a minute!" Tenten called as she ran back out the door as Chouji got the music going and Shikamaru and set up the PlayStation2 and got a multiplayer game on Need for Speed, Most Wanted. (A/N I love that game)

"The Ferrari is MINE!" Shouted Kiba, snatching up a controller.

"I play winner" Ino called. After a couple of games, including Ino getting way too enthusiastic, Tenten reappeared with a slow moving Neji.

"Hey Neji, how you feeling?" Hinata asked handing him a soda.

"Better now that I'm outta hospital." He grinned, very un-Neji-like-ish-ly (A/N Don't Question Me!).

"How's things in the clan?" Hinata asked.

"Everything's going okay, a few people thought Hiashi convinced you to back off, but I explained it and they seem okay with it, Hanabi wants you to visit her." Hinata smiled sheepishly, she had kinda forgotten about her little sister. She'd visit tomorrow as she left the academy, Hinata wasn't in a hurry to see her father again, and it would just end in another argument. The party went on and everyone seemed to be having fun, even Neji.

* * *

"So this whole time, Monoki has been Hinata?" Asuma asked for the third time that night. Takara slid the sake bottle away from him.

"Yes Asuma, I think you've had enough" she said with a chuckle as Kurenai scowled at him, she was the one who would have to take him home. Gai took the bottle and gave it a little shake to find it empty.

"Your round Takara." Kakashi said, even though he still hadn't touched his own drink.

"Yeah, yeah…" Takara muttered and slid out of the booth. "What's the orders then?"

"Same again for me" said Kurenai, Gai held up his half full glass to show he was okay. Asuma asked for another bottle of sake but Kurenai shook her head. "Get him apple juice and we'll tell him it's cider." She muttered while Asuma was occupied by ripping up a beer mat.

"Kakashi?" Takara asked.

"No I'm good." He said not taking his eyes from his book. Takara scooped up her wallet from the table.

"Two sakes and an apple juice then, back in a second." Takara went to the bar to get the next order. With Kakashi absorbed in his book and Asuma playing with his ripped up beer mat, Kurenai struck up a conversation with Gai.

"This isn't like you."

"What?"

"You're not knocking them back like normal." She nodded to the drink in his hand.

"Yeah… well I'm cutting back a bit…"

"oh and what brought this on?" Kurenai asked.

"Cuz Takara told him too…" Kakashi said without looking up.

"And why would you listen to Takara?" Kurenai asked.

"Same reason Asuma listens to you OW!" Kakashi dropped his book and Gai glared across the table, he'd just kicked the copy nin under the table.

"Oh… so the new look, the cutting back on the drinking, am I missing something here." Kurenai teased with a grin.

"Here" Takara sat down Kurenai's drink in front of her. "What?" she asked as she retook her seat next to Gai.

"So you two are an item now?" Kurenai poked over the sake bottle, in a teasing tone. Gai glared at Kakashi.

"Well yeah," Takara said sipping her sake and Gai rounded on her with a look of disbelief. "What? It's not like we were trying to hide it or anything." Gai nodded and shrugged agreeing with her. The jonin and sannin chatted away until Asuma slumped onto the table.

"I think you should take him home…" Takara said to Kurenai, she frowned and nudged the man, he only moaned in response.

"I guess you're right, Gai, Kakashi, wanna give me a hand?" Kurenai stepped out of the booth. Gai readily agreed, Takara snapped Kakashi's book closed and made him help too. The men hoisted Asuma from the seat and each had an arm around their necks left the bar with the women following.

"Normally we do this to Gai" Kakashi said as they walked to Asuma's house.

"Really?" Gai asked.

"Yeah but normally you drink so much you can't remember the next day." Takara said playfully. Gai blushed a bit, and secretly committed to cutting back on the drink. They got to Asuma's place and Kurenai unlocked the door with a key she had and let them in, they dumped the drunk man on his sofa and Kurenai said she'd force some coffee into him and at least get him into his bed so the other 3 left Kakashi said good night and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Now what?" Takara asked.

"My place isn't far away, how about we get a cup of coffee, or I could open the sake in the fridge." Gai suggested.

"Sake sounds good." Takara fell into step beside him and they walked down the road to Gai's apartment. Gai took Takara's jacket and hung it and while she got comfortable on the sofa Gai cracked open the sake he had in his fridge and poured two cups.

"So we are back together then, just like that?" Gai asked with a smirk as he handed Takara her drink and sat down next to her.

"Sure, why not. We were before, and we've been close friends since that…" Takara trailed off and sipped her drink, Gai smiled and put an arm across the back of the sofa and leant back after finishing off his own drink and setting the cup on the table. Takara leant back too after she finished her own.

"So what do you plan to do now?" Gai asked, and let his arm drop from the sofa to her shoulders.

"You mean 'now' now or now-a-days?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Now a days" Gai answered.

"Oh," Takara said sounding a little disappointed, "Well Tsunade wants me to stay in the village to over see a couple of ANBU missions so … I'm gonna be around a while." She paused to stretch then settled back into the sofa. "Why, would you miss me?" she teased.

"Maybe…" he teased back.

"oh, only maybe?" she pouted.

"Will this answer your question." He said and leant in to kiss her, Takara leant into him and let him. While they kissed Gai moved his free hand up to run through her hair. Takara reached up and took his hand and brought it down to the hem of her top and slipped his fingers under it and then left him to find his own way.

_the following has been censored as LMD just remembered that the story is rated T, no lemony goodness for you_

* * *

Hinata jogged down the street, it was nearly five in the morning. They had all got carried away with the party, multiple games on the PS2 and many, many tournaments in various games and the fight to get Tenten off GH.

"Please, let Nee-chan be asleep" she chanted inwardly as she crept in the door. The dorm was quiet and the bedroom was empty.

"Nee-chan?" Hinata called softly and had a quick look around the dorm, Takara wasn't there. Hinata shrugged and got into bed, she didn't think much of it, Takara had done this before, but normally waited until Hinata was asleep before she disappeared.

"Wonder were she went… myeh…" Hinata shrugged and got ready for bed and hoped Takara wasn't going to wake her for training at six like normal. When Hinata woke it was around eleven in the morning and Takara hadn't been home. Still pondering where she had disappeared to, Hinata got washed, dressed and fed before heading off to find one of her friends, on her way to the training fields, where she would most likely encounter one of them, she past by the academy and saw the young genin-in-training on their morning break, she had another idea.

* * *

Earlier that morning Gai woke in his bed, laying flat on his back, he stretched out his arms and found a cooling warm patch beside him. He looked up and found he was alone in the bed.

"shit…" he muttered, had it been a one night stand to her? His musing was interrupted with the soft rush of water from the toilet down the hall, soon followed by padding foot steps. Gai pretended to still be asleep just to see what she would do. Takara crept back into the room and Gai suppressed a shiver as a drift blew in when she lifted the covers to slide back under. Takara pushed in close to Gai and laid her head on his chest.

"I thought you left…"Gai said into her hair.

"And why would I do that?" Takara said softly half asleep.

"Dunno…" he whispered suppressing a yawn, he glanced over at the clock, it was around five in the morning, so no harm staying in bed for another while. Takara's slow breathing was tickling his chest, "I love you…" he whispered, but Takara was already asleep and he soon followed.

_Thump, Thump, Thump_

The noise woke both Gai and Takara.

"Wazat…" Takara said groggily looking up.

"The door" yawned Gai, he looked over to the clock which seemed to have suddenly jumped to 6:30, "More than likely it's Lee…"

"Lee?" Takara rubbed the sleep from her eye, and pulled one of the pillows over because Gai sat up taking away her head rest.

"Most mornings we go for a run at six, when I didn't show he must've come looking for me."

"I'm sure he'll live if you miss one session with him" Takara said staying in the bed. Gai looked down at the woman in his bed and then to his bedroom door.

"I guess you're right" He slipped back under the covers and Takara kissed his neck while they ignored another round of knocking. Gai suddenly sat up.

"Shit!" and jumped out of bed and grabbed a bathrobe to cover himself.

"What?" Takara asked a little surprised by his swift movement.

"Lee has a key" was all Gai offered as he darted out into the living room to hide the evidence of last nights activities. Takara jumped up and slid the door to the bedroom closed. Gai had just finished pushing Takara's clothes under the sofa Lee opened the door with his key.

"Gai-sensei?" he called and Gai blocked him from entering past the hall.

"Lee?" Gai faked surprise and tiredness.

"Gai-sensei, when you didn't come to meet me I got concerned" he said. Gai rubbed his head.

"Sorry Lee, but I had a late night last night and I could use a few more hours sleep…" he faked a yawn hoping Lee would just leave without argument. It didn't look like he would.

"So you have only had a few hours sleep?"

"only about 5 Lee…"

"If you haven't had you're 8 hours sleep then it will mean you cannot train to your full potential, you must continued to rest then!" Lee said. "Do not worry about me, I shall continue my training in your absence! You can count on it Gai-sensei!" Lee flashed the nice guy pose complete with tooth ping.

"Very well my student I shall meet you later!"

"Hai Gai-sensei!" Lee spun on his heels and left, and Gai sighed with relief that Lee didn't spot the bra on the sofa he didn't hide.

"Why does Lee have a key to your place?" Takara asked when Gai returned to the bedroom, she had thrown on one of his new baggy t-shirts to cover herself and was sitting crossed legged on the edge of the bed.

"He's my protégée," Gai shrugged, "what about Hinata, she has a key to your place." He countered.

"She lives with me" Takara shot back and smiled as he tried to think of a rebuttal, finding none he sat on the bed with a pout.

"Aww… what's wrong" Takara said putting an arm around his shoulder and laying her head on his robed shoulder.

"Dunno… I think I feel a little guilty for missing out on training this morning" he said and returned her embrace.

"Well you can make up for it later." Takara said and pecked his cheek.

"I can think of one way to make up for it" he said mischievously.

"hmmm?" Takara hummed and looked up at him, he was smiling and raised a single eyebrow. When Takara failed to get the point right away he flicked his eyes to the bed for a millisecond than back to her and raised his eyebrow again. Takara got it and grinned.

"okay then" she murmured into his ear as one of her hands undid the knot on his robe.

_Again, censored_

* * *

Hinata walked down the halls of the academy, the break ended as she entered the school yard but if she recalled correctly it was Iruka she was looking for. She stopped at the door and heard the voice of her old teacher and couldn't help smiling, she remembered the time Tsunade threatened to send her, Kiba and Naruto back here if they failed another mission which turned out to be a test, luckily they passed. Hinata knocked on the classroom door and Iruka excused himself and slid the door open, stepped out, and closed the door before he looked at who knocked. Hinata smiled at her old teacher as he caught on to who it was. Hinata judged by his face he hadn't heard she was back.

"Hey Iruka-sensei… is my sister here?" Iruka couldn't talk for shock, and Hinata smiled at him as he figured out who she was.

"Hinata! You're back, and in one piece! I knew you where still about!" He grinned, Hinata gave a quick recap of the Hinata/Monoki thing.

"So this means you should stop calling me sensei," he said and indicated her flak jacket and she grinned a little shyly as she was now the same rank as her old teacher. Hinata repeated her original question and Iruka nodded and stuck his head in the door to call Hanabi out. Hanabi was a little confused as to why she was called but her face brightened as she saw her older sister. She bounced out the door and threw herself at Hinata and gripped her tightly around the waist.

"Nee-chan!" Hinata grinned widely and wrapped her arms around her little sister who was almost sobbing, Iruka smiled at the reunion.

"It's safe to say you missed me then?" Hinata joked, Hanabi looked up with watery eyes and smiled.

"Of course, I'm just glad you came home! I knew you wouldn't run away for good!" Hinata cringed a bit, Hanabi only thought she'd run away… Hinata decided not to tell her the truth.

You don't mind if I borrow Hanabi for a while do you Iruka-sensei?" Hinata asked, Iruka smiled and nodded.

"Okay, but what did I say about calling me sensei?"

"Sorry Iruka-se…" she stopped herself before adding the suffix. Iruka smiled again and returned to the noisy classroom leaving the Hyuuga sisters in the hallway.

"Why didn't you come to see me after the ceremony yesterday?" Hanabi asked, they had moved outside and Hanabi sat on a swing while Hinata leant on the frame.

"Because of father… he's was the reason I left too, every time I see him now we argue so until we settle it I'll be living outside the Hyuuga compound."

"Why, what are you two fighting about, I heard father ranting about it last night too and this morning."

"It's just something between us, so don't worry about it. But anyway how have thing been since I left." Hanabi told Hinata about what happened within the Hyuugas after she left. How Hiashi cleared out her room and removed her pictures. Hanabi also said she managed to salvage a few choice items that were hidden in her closet in her room, including her panda, a number of hair pins and the picture of the family that was once in her room.

"Thanks Hanabi, I should let you get back to class though."

"You don't have to send me back, you're a chuunin now you can kept me outta class."

"Nice try" Hinata smirked. "Go on then, and tell Iruka I said thanks." Hinata watched her sister go into the school building then pushed off the swing set frame and left the school yard.

"There you are." Hinata looked around to who called her. It was Takara.

"Hey where were you!?" Hinata shot. "You didn't come home last night."

"I had stuff to do, now come on, just cuz you're Hinata again doesn't mean we're slacking off in your training" She said drawing level with Hinata.

"Why is your hair wet?" Hinata asked.

"I just had a shower. Now come on, your Guardian Fortress could be better."

"Oh thanks…" Hinata muttered and noticed how Takara avoided the question and narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"You're welcome, now lets go" Takara gave her a gentle push to get her walking. "In that exercise you where good and quick getting it up, but in that speed you where unable to make it last or very strong, so lets work on that." They spent the remainder of the morning in the training fields with Takara throwing a large number of projectiles at Hinata while she practiced controlling Feisu and creating a stronger version of the Guardian Fortress. Hinata soon found the fox had its own personality, similar to her own and most interaction between them was mostly mental, which was one of the reasons she was able to view things through the foxes eyes the day before. The technique was like Matzuri's third eye jutsu but instead of sand Hinata used her fox. The Guardian fortress on the other hand wasn't as much of a success, it was too weak to withstand too many direct attacks.

"Almost, this time try to…"

"Takara-sama!" one of Tsunade's messengers cut off Takara's sentence.

"What?" Takara dropped her stance and sheathed her blade, Hinata wandered over and stroked the head of her fox.

"Tsunade-hime wants to see you about an important matter." Takara nodded.

"I gotta go see about this, it might be a while so… you're on your own a while." Hinata nodded and Takara left. Takara left with the messenger, Hinata turned to the fox.

"Now what?" Feisu looked at her as if to say 'how should I know?'

"lets go see if we can join some one else's training session." Hinata headed over to team 8's usual training ground with the four foot fox was trotting beside her. She wasn't far away so it didn't take too long to get there. Shino and Kiba were sparring with Kurenai watching and shouting advice and pointing out mistakes. Hinata trotted up behind

"Mind if I join in?" she asked, Kurenai smiled and agreed.

"What's with the fox?" she asked.

"Oh… I'm trying to maintain it for as long as I can, like Takara can with her panthers."

"Oh, where is Snake Eyes anyway?"

"You know she doesn't like that nickname… Tsunade called her cutting off our training session, so I came here." Hinata said, "Hey is that the bloke replacing me for the chuunin exams?" Hinata nodded to a sour faced boy under a tree polishing a kunai.

"Unfortunately…" Kurenai sighed.

"You don't sound happy about it."

"I'm not, that boy is lazy, arrogant, and annoying. I don't like him, and they other two can get on with him, it's as if he does everything in his power to provoke everyone around him."

"how did some one like that even make it out of the academy?" Hinata asked.

"I really don't know… he's good, no doubt on that but he's so…"

"Annoying?"

"Yes!"

"OWOWOWOWOW! Hey it's Hinata" Kiba said after bouncing a couple of times since Shino struck him in the chest, Akamaru cut off his attack and rushed over to Hinata looking for a scratch. Hinata couched down to pet the dog and Feisu turned up her nose at the attention the dog was getting.

"Hello Hinata." Shino said as he came up to her, the boy under the tree ignored her completely.

"Hey Hinata, you passed the chuunin exams right?" Kiba said.

"Obviously" Shino said quietly.

"so tell us was it any different from the one we had before?"

"Not really, the first test was the same. The second one was along those lines too so not really."

_SMACK_

"AGH!" Hinata clutched the back of her head and cursed loudly, Kiba picked up the projectile that struck her and Feisu lifted the scroll it was carrying. "RYU! LEARN HOW TO LAND!!" she growled at the blue dragon.

"Sorry…" the little dragon muttered clutching his own tiny head. "I got a letter for you any way…" with that the dragon disappeared in a puff. Hinata muttered angrily and Kurenai sent Kiba and Shino back to continue the training. Feisu nudged Hinata and she took the scroll from the fox, it was addressed to her with familiar hand writing. It was from Naruto, a reply to the letter she send the day before telling him about beating Neji and revealing herself to everyone. His reply said he was glad to hear she kicked Neji's butt and he was proud of her, he also said that Ero-sannin had taken him to the north most tip of Fire country and had no idea where to from there and it ended with,

'Love and miss you

Naruto'

Hinata smiled and tucked the scroll into her pocket, she missed the blond hair boy too.

"What was that?" Kurenai asked.

"Nothing…" Hinata said, Kurenai smirked but didn't pursue the matter.

"Oi Kit!" Takara came up to them.

"Hey, what did Tsunade want?" Hinata asked.

"I'm being sent on an ANBU mission, to gather intelligence about Orochimaru, its reconnaissance so I'll be fine, but you are to stay here."

"What!? Why?" Hinata asked.

"Because it is an ANBU mission and you're not an ANBU."

"I'm a ANBU apprentice" Hinata said hopefully,

"Nice try but no, I'll be away for a week at the most, and I'm leaving now." Hinata pouted about being left behind.

"Bye…"

"See ya when I see ya then." Takara ruffled Hinata's hair and walked away, she paused and half turned back with a serious look on her face.

"By the way, Tsunade wants to see you." With that she continued to walk away.

"okay…" Hinata recalled her fox to her arm and walked off in the opposite direction from Takara to go to the Hokage tower. She met Sakura on her way in the door.

"Hey" Sakura greeted her.

"Hey, do you know what Tsunade-sama wants to see me about?" Sakura shrugged.

"dunno for sure, I heard her mention something about a test…"

"What test?" Hinata asked.

"The chuunin exams maybe?" Sakura suggested.

"maybe…" Hinata was getting a little worried now. Sakura left her and Hinata knocked on the hokage's door and entered when called. Tsunade was sitting behind her desk with a report in one hand and a steaming cup of tea in the other, her desk was, as always, covered in files and papers, laying open was the special circumstances file to Hinata's page.

"You wanted to see me, Tsunade-sama?" She looked up over the page in her hand and nodded, Hinata took a seat while Tsunade put the page she was reading into a file then into her top drawer and pulled Hinata's details towards her before clasping her hands together and looking over them at Hinata.

"You've been away for quite some time Hinata, you're abilities are largely unknown. For that reason it was decided to give you a test." Hinata raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want me to do?" Hinata asked.

"You've already done it, it was that exercise yesterday." Tsunade said plainly. "I was watching the entire time and I have gauged your performance."

"What?" Hinata leant forward to make sure she was hearing this right.

"Judging by the results I've decided that you do not merit the rank of chuunin."

"WHAT!?" Hinata jumped from her seat. Tsunade glared at her to silence her, Hinata shrank under the stern gaze.

"As you know the attack on Konoha greatly reduced our high ranking shinobi, so in light of those circumstances we are looking for people who are qualified enough to promote."

"What are you saying?" Hinata had sunk back into the chair.

"Due to your recent success in the test yesterday and considering your training by the sannin Takara and a recommendation from the same, I and the council have reviewed your file and decided that you merit a higher rank than chuunin, so for the benefit of the village you are being promoted to Jounin."

"Come again…"

"You are one of the few who display abilities beyond their rank, and the need for more higher ranked shinobi has allowed us to promote those people, including yourself, to the rank they deserve without the formalities of exams. Jounin promotions are internal affairs anyway, within each village."

"Aren't I a little young to be a jounin? Not that I'm complaining or anything"

"Well you're older than Kakashi and Gai when they became jonin and Takara, that is if she hadn't been too lazy to take the exam at the same time as the other two." Hinata said nothing, she was biting on her thumb to make sure she wasn't dreaming and flicked her eyes about the floor.

"Very well then that's all I needed you for, you're dismissed." Tsunade waved her away and wrote the change of rank into her file before flicking the page over to another chuunin-soon-to-be-jonin. Hinata got up slowly and walked out the door.

"Hey how'd it go?" Sakura asked, Hinata was staring at the ground her forehead was creased with frown lines and she was biting on her thumb, she was so distracted she walked on past Sakura.

"That good huh?" Sakura called after Hinata. Hinata couldn't process this information, how could she be promoted, just like that? She didn't think she was good enough to be a jounin, at least not now she had only just became a chuunin, so how could Tsunade work this one out. Hinata needed to confirm this with someone. She wondered if Takara had left yet, if she hurried she might catch Takara. So Hinata took off at a sprint over the roof tops towards the dorm, since Takara wasn't in her ANBU uniform when she talked to Hinata before she must have had to go get changed. Hinata got to the dorm just as Takara was locking the door, she was in full ANBU gear, armor, mask, cowl and her katana.

"Nee-Chan!" Hinata skidded to a halt as the cat mask turned to her.

"What did Tsunade say?" Takara asked, she didn't know the result the Sixth had decided on.

"She promoted me to jounin! How can she do that?" Hinata nearly shouted.

"You passed? Great! You don't seem too happy about it… what's wrong?"

"Nee-chan I just became a Chuunin. How the hell can I be qualified to be a jounin?" Hinata asked looking at the ground. Takara took off her mask to look at Hinata in the eyes.

"Hinata, the only reason Tsunade even considered that was because I recommended you, something I wouldn't have done if I didn't think you could do it. You have worked hard you can use two stages of the Elemental Dragon Stance, so there's no question about your strength or abilities, you were able to lead a team and form an effective plan on intelligence you gathered on your enemy and formulated a plan to effectively take out the enemy and where able to counter an ambush. These are all that is needed to become a jounin and we need jounin now more than ever because of the threat from Orochimaru, so don't tell yourself you're not good enough because you are. Hinata… You're stronger than you know." Takara smiled and gave Hinata's shoulder an affectionate squeeze, "Besides, think how much it will piss off your father." Hinata snorted in a poorly suppressed laugh.

"Ah, a smile… don't worry about it Kit, you may be a jounin but Tsunade does know you're still just a teen, so don't worry about being thrown into the fire right away. You will more than likely have a lot of missions with gennin and chuunin to free up more experienced jounin for the more difficult missions."

"Thanks Nee-chan…" Hinata smiled, Takara always seemed to know what to say to cheer her up.

"It's alright, now I really gotta go, and Tsunade will more than likely start to assign you missions now that you're staying in the village." Takara said as she pressed her mask back on her face.

"If it will just be lower rank babysitting missions like you said then I should be fine… she you soon Nee-chan"

"Bye Kit, be good yeah?" Hinata gave her a look and Takara disappeared with a chuckle. After talking with Takara Hinata felt a lot better about the major turn of events but one thing worried her now, how would she break the news to the rest of the gang?

_End chapter 2_

* * *

_Give Em back!! Lmd shouts up a tree where Takara is perched with LMD's new manga comics_

_**Nope, I'm reading them**_

_No fair!!! Read and review people while I get MY manga back_


	4. Chapter 4: The Substitute

_This has come up a lot, so I wanna set something straight, a lot of you have mentioned spelling mistakes and mix ups with __homonyms (the main offenders being there and their), point being I'm dyslexic so the fact that I can send out a chapter a week (ish) is no small feat for me, so I reckon a few grammar mistakes can be ignored, wouldn't you say? SO GIVE OVER ALREADY!!!_

_**Er… okay, rant aside, lets…move on shall we…**_

****

* * *

**The Substitute **

Hinata pondered over her hasty promotion and walked aimlessly. Hinata found herself back at the training grounds, she was brought back to the present by the loud buzz of Shino's bugs, Hinata walked towards team 8s training ground. The sour boy was still in his spot under the tree and Shino was still sparing with Kiba and Akamaru.

"Oh hey… what did Tsunade-sama want?" Kurenai asked.

"Oh…ano… it was nothing really…" Hinata couldn't bring herself to say she was a jounin, even after talking to Takara, she still couldn't picture herself as a jounin like Kurenai.

"Have you been assigned to a team yet?" Kurenai asked.

"No… I don't know what's happening yet, Takara said I will be assigned my own missions while she's on ANBU ones."

"Yeah more than likely, in all honesty I wish you where back with us again… it'd be great to have the team back together again."

"Yeah… it would." Hinata said, but she knew that wouldn't happen, not now. Hinata was distracted the remainder of the day, if anyone wanted to talk to her they had to start the conversation at least three or four times, or as Kiba pointed out, smack her. Once team 8 was done with their daily session Kiba asked Hinata to come back to the flat.

"Huh… oh, no, not tonight… there's something I have to see to, rain check."

"yeah… hey are you okay?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"You have been distracted since your meeting with hokage-sama, is something wrong?" Shino asked over Kiba's shoulder, even Kurenai gave a look.

"You've been really quiet even for you" Hinata faked a smile.

"It's nothing, I don't want you guys to concern yourselves with it" Kiba shrugged and walked off, but Shino lingered and raised an eyebrow, which in Shino-speak meant, 'we'll listen when you're ready to talk.'

"Thanks Shino, but its something I need to think about for a while… don't worry about it." Shino nodded and walked home. Hinata began aimless wondering again while thinking about the problem. In the end hunger, and the wish to avoid looking like a crazy person, she got something to cook for herself and headed back to the dorm. She avoided takeout because cooking would help take her mind off the problem at hand, it worked, until she finished her meal. After cleaning up the remains of her dinner she sat on the sofa, cuddling her large fox plushie Naruto got her and pondered her predicament. Takara had listed off the abilities she had shown in the exercise but she couldn't help but pick those reasons apart now that Takara wasn't here to reassure her again.

"I wasn't the one to spot the ambush… Shino was…" this was one of the main reasons that was frying her head. When she tried to sleep that night the reasons continued to drill into her mind. Normally if something annoyed her this much she'd talk to Takara and she would normally say something that would take away her insecurities but with her gone so was the stability of her confidence. Hinata couldn't sleep and found herself walking a circuit of the sofa in the living room.

"This shouldn't be hard! It's a promotion, I should be happy!" she said to herself.

"But, you only just became a chuunin… you can't be a jounin just like that!" she countered.

"But Nee-chan has been training me hard, she said herself I was strong" she retorted.

"But then again it was a sort space of time…" (A/N yes Hinata is arguing with herself, you only need to worry about her mental health if she loses the argument XD)

This was going to slowly drive her insane unless she talked to someone about it. Hinata suddenly found herself wishing Naruto was here, if anyone could make her happy about this it would have been him, and she missed him terribly. In the end she decided, she would talk to Tsunade in the morning, that is if she could drop it long enough to get some sleep. Turned out, she couldn't.

* * *

Hinata knocked at the hokage's office door the next morning.

"What?" came the call from within, meaning that Tsunade wasn't with anyone.

"Tsunade-sama, can I have a word please?" Hinata came into the room and hung closer to the door than the day before.

"What is it?" Tsunade looked up from the recent mission requests on her desk.

"Well… ano…I…"

"You're having doubts about the promotion?" Tsunade asked bluntly, seemingly annoyed with the interruption. Hinata nodded.

"I mean… is this just a…. you know, a figure head promotion?" Hinata asked.

"Yes" Tsunade answered quickly, Hinata had not been expecting that, she had been hoping for a little reassurance but looking back on it she wouldn't have got it from Tsunade.

"So, basically, I'm a substitute jounin to stand in when the other real ones are away on missions so you can still say you have a jounin there?"

"Well, it is true you have abilities beyond the average chuunin but little experience behind them, but that is the basic idea… you know the others were too happy with the promotion to catch on to that fact, but don't think you're not important Hinata. The missions I'll be assigning you will make up for experience you would have got by leading a team as a chuunin, and you're not a 'substitute' you are a jounin"

"I thought so…" Hinata slumped her shoulders the promotion was too good to be true, but the tiny reassurance from Tsunade was welcome anyway.

"Speaking of missions, I have one that you can take care of for me…"

* * *

"Team 10, you are to escort an emissary from Claw country for treaty talks in Fang country, its minimal risk, the standard bandit protection." Shikamaru groaned inwardly as the mission was read out to his team, Ino wasn't listening and Chouji was looking at the map on the wall to see how far he had to travel and Asuma was rolling his unlit cigarette around his mouth, he sensed a 'but' coming.

"Asuma, you are needed on another mission so another jounin who is familiar with the route your team be taking will be assigned to your team. You are to proceed to the city's north gate where the replacement is waiting. Asuma please stay behind for your mission briefing." Asuma nodded to his team and they left the briefing room.

"AW not again… I hate getting subs, you never know how to act around them…" Ino whined as they shouldered their packs and headed towards the northern gate of the village.

"I know, you think they'd let you lead it Shikamaru" Chouji said making sure he had packed his supply of crisps.

"I know but these kinds of missions require a jounin leading it, a political thing, Asuma-sensei tried to explain it to me but it was way too complicated." Shikamaru said.

"You mean it was too 'troublesome' to listen" Ino smirked and nudged him.

"Well, yeah… so where's this jounin?" Shikamaru asked as they neared the gate, the only ones there was the two gate guards and Hinata sitting next to a pack and leaning on the gate. (A/N you where expecting it, admit it)

"Hey Hinata, going some where?" Ino asked as they neared, Hinata looked over to them.

"Oh, hey… Tsunade's sending me off on a mission, I'm just waiting for the team to arrive."

"So you're on missions again then? I thought you where off mission duty cuz you were with Takara-sama." Chouji said.

"She's on an ANBU mission, I couldn't tag along. So…" Hinata shrugged.

"Ha I knew you couldn't get away with it for long." Shikamaru jeered.

"Yeah, I know… so you guys on a mission too, where you for?" Hinata asked.

"We're waiting on a jounin so we can go to Claw for an escort mission." Ino told her. Hinata moaned and banged her head against the gate behind her.

"What's wrong with you?" Chouji asked. Hinata pushed herself up off the ground and brushed herself off.

"Did Tsunade tell you who the jounin was?" Hinata asked. The three shook their heads, Hinata whined looked like she would have to tell them after all. "dam… right… um, we should get going or we'll be late getting to Claw." She tried to avoid saying it out loud.

"Wait what do you mean we?" Shikamaru asked sounding suspicious. Hinata mumbled something they couldn't hear.

"What?" Chouji asked.

"Imthejounin" she said a little louder looking away from them.

"okay one more time and slow it down a bit." Ino said, Hinata moaned again and covered her eyes with her hand.

"I'm the jounin you are meant to meet with…" she cringed and looked over her hand.

"EEHHH!!??"

"SINCE WHEN ARE YOU A JOUNIN!?!?"

"Since yesterday… I know! I didn't know about it either…" she said defensively before Ino could go on a spat. Hinata shouldered her small pack and shoved her hands in her pockets. Chouji couldn't help comparing her moody stance to Shikamaru when he found out he was promoted to Chuunin.

"Can we go now please…" She said and turned to walk out the gate.

"So how can you be promoted just like that?" Ino asked jogging to catch up with Hinata,

"This is going to be a long trip…" Hinata moaned to herself. She explained the figure-head role Tsunade had her in.

"So you really are a jounin, wow…" Chouji said.

"I know… I really can't picture myself as a jounin…" Hinata told them.

"Yeah but you are though, think about it you are the same rank as Asuma-sensei or Kurenai-sensei" Ino said, Hinata pouted.

"At least you're getting a giggle out of this…" she muttered.

"Yeah well it is true Hinata-sen…"

"You call me sensei and I will hurt you" Hinata hissed cutting Ino off mid-taunt. A threat from Hinata was to be taken seriously because she never made them lightly.

"You're really not happy about this are you?" Shikamaru asked.

"No, I'd rather still be a chuunin than a 'pretend' jounin" Hinata kicked a stone and it clattered down the road.

"A pretend jounin?" Chouji asked.

"That's what it seems like…" Hinata muttered. They dropped the jounin issue after that and continued with the mission. The whole thing went smoothly enough, Hinata was able to pick a path through the forest to the river transport that she had traveled with Takara, it was mostly clear farmland meaning visibility was high and the likelihood of bandits was lower, Shikamaru planned out the perfect formation to travel in to make sure they where able to protect the emissary effectively. It all went so well it was boring and they where glad to get it over with.

"Right… how do we get home?" Ino asked as they walked out of the Fang Country city,

"They only way outta Fang is the river, from there we can go south to get home. But we're looking at a couple of days travel." Hinata answered looking over the map. Ino pouted and Shikamaru moaned.

"I think he's rubbing off on you Ino" Chouji teased.

"I can think of a faster way" Hinata said, Ino and Chouji showed interest, but Shikamaru objected.

"No way, never again." He waved his hands, "I'd rather walk home on my hands than ride that dragon again." Hinata snorted at him.

"It wasn't that bad." In the end they walked, because Ino and Chouji had been told by both Sakura and Shikamaru that flying on the dragon was the most terrifying thing they had ever done in their lives. It took them a couple of days but they finally got home.

"So should we report in first or grab something to eat?" Chouji asked as they headed in the gate.

"Well we're kinda late back so we should report in first… Come on, the sooner we get it over with the sooner we can clear off to do our own thing" Hinata said, Ino agreed.

They reported a successful mission and handed over the fee which they were given when they reached Fang.

"Very good, then you are dismissed," Team 10 and Hinata nodded and turned to leave. "Oh Hinata."

"Yes Tsunade-sama?" Hinata turned to face the hokage and Team 10 hovered at the door, just to be nosy.

"One of our jounin got injured the day before yesterday, nothing too serious, just a broken leg and a few ribs…"

"That's not serious?" Shikamaru muttered while the four teens sweat dropped.

"Anyway, he's out of action for a couple of weeks so I need some one to take over his duties, that's you. Report here at nine tomorrow morning."

"Hai"

"A jounin's duties… I wonder what they'll have you do…" Ino said once they left the briefing room.

"It's probably sentry or guard duty" Shikamaru said and Hinata nodded.

"More than likely." She said.

"Well, you'll find out tomorrow, but anyway I need a shower… bye guys" Ino said and trotted off with a wave.

"Yeah me too, I'll see you guys later." Hinata said to the boys and walked towards the dorms.

"You'd think she'd move back home by now…" Chouji said as he and Shikamaru headed for the ramen stand.

"Nah, she's still too pissed at her dad." Shikamaru replied shoving his hands in to his pockets.

"Never pictured Hinata as one to hold a grudge." Chouji mused.

"Yeah well the old Hinata wouldn't have been able to lead a mission as a jounin either"

"What's your point?"

"She's changed Chouji, but think about it, isn't this what we wished would happen, that she'd get a little more confidence."

"Confidence yeah, but not a whole different personality."

"Hinata's still the same as she was, she just doesn't hide herself anymore, she's the person she always wanted to be now."

"You're confusing me Shikamaru…" The chuunin smirked.

"Never mind Chouji, it's not that important."

* * *

Hinata arrived at the dorm and dropped the small pack by the door, it was strange to travel with such a small pack again, but a welcome relief to the giant one she carried when traveling with Takara. It had always seemed heavier than it looked and Hinata found out why on the way to the canyon to train.

**flashback**

"Alright Kit we'll stop here for the night." Takara said and put down her pack, Hinata dropped hers too and heard the faint clink of metal on metal, it had happened a few times but Hinata was convinced there was nothing metal in her pack. After they ate that night Hinata searched her bag, her fingers grazed a cold metal object. She grasped it and pulled it out, it was a training weight, one of six in her bag.

"What's this?" Hinata flashed the weight angrily, she knew her pack was getting heavier. Takara smiled guiltily.

"A weight…"

"I can see that but why are there weights in my pack?" Hinata demanded.

"To train your body and raise your endurance…" Takara said a little wary of Hinata.

"How long has it been in my pack?"

"From the start, I added one to begin with and added more once in a while, but it's working isn't it? You can go farther, faster no… DON'T THROW IT AT ME!!"

**End flashback**

Hinata smiled, she'd thrown four of them at Takara in anger until she was able to convince Hinata is was for the best and after she calmed down agreed that it did do some good in the long run. Hinata was brought back to the present by the sound of some one in the bedroom. Suddenly wary Hinata gripped one of her short swords and crept to the door. Peeking through the slightly open door she relaxed, it was Takara, she was back. Sheathing her sword she went in to the bedroom.

"Hey Nee-chan"

"Gezz, don't do that…" Takara jumped at Hinata's voice, she must have just got back ahead of Hinata as she was still in her ANBU uniform, cowl, mask and armored vest where spread on one of the beds, one of the reasons Takara jumped was because she was about to take off her top to get changed.

"So, how's life for the new jounin?" Takara asked fixing her top back down.

"Meyh…" Hinata answered she was tired from the mission.

"Just 'meyh'? how'd everyone take the news?" Takara asked.

"I didn't tell anyone, I was still a bit unsure about calling myself a jounin, and the day after you left I was sent on a mission with team 10, I'm just back now." Hinata said.

"Oh, what kind of mission was it?" Takara asked sitting down on the bed.

"An escort mission, it was easy really…" Hinata said.

"good good, but you do know you'll have to tell them sooner or later?"

"I know…" Hinata sighed, "but right now I need a shower" she said a got up.

"Yes you do" Takara teased.

"Thanks…" Hinata stuck out her tongue as she disappeared in to the bathroom to get cleaned. When she was dressed again she found Takara dozing on the sofa, seemingly tired from her own mission.

"Showers free" Hinata called while tying her hair back into a plait. After getting no response she decided to 'let sleeping sensei's lie' and headed out the door it was time to face the inevitable and tell the others about the promotion, then again if Ino knew, probably everyone else did. It was late in the day, after dinner, so more than likely a number of them would be in the flat so she headed there first. Everyone was there bar Neji (who was on a mission) and Ino. As she entered she got a few half hearted greetings meaning Chouji and Shikamaru hadn't said anything. Although she was secretly wishing they had.

"Hey guys…"

"Hey" Kiba replied looking up from his card game with Lee and Tenten, they also said hey, Shino glanced up from his novel and nodded his greeting. Hinata rubbed the back of her head and stared at the ground trying to think of a way to do this, it was harder than she thought.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked looking up from painting her nails, how could she not know when she worked so close to Tsunade, Hinata swore inwardly.

"Umm, guys… I …ano, I have something to tell you…" she said quietly.

"What? Old Hinata's come back?" Kiba poked at her quiet voice and rising blush Tenten shoved him and he flopped on his back from his cross-legged position.

"No… it's um, okay this is hard…. Remember you asked what was distracting me after I talked to Tsunade-sama…"

"Yes…" Said Shino plainly, leaving the others with no explanation.

"It's because she… um… well…"

"Spit it out already" Shikamaru said and rolled his eyes "If you don't tell them I'm sure Ino would be more than glad to." This made Hinata's blush grow.

"She …ano," Hinata took a deep breath, "promotedmetojounin!" she said quickly and loudly.

"ya wha?" Tenten said, and hid her cards from Lee who tried to peek.

"I was promoted to Jounin…" Hinata said again after a few more deep breaths. The room was filed with an uncomfortable silence, until Kiba said,

"I'm sorry I may have missed that, for a second I thought you said you were a jounin…" Hinata only renewed the rubbing of her neck and didn't meet his eyes.

"So, you are a…" Tenten spluttered.

"Yup… she was leading our mission as one, don't start we've done all the teasing…" Chouji said and munched on his bite-sized dango. Needless to say it took a while for the shock to subside but once it did the others saw the funny side of it and tore into her with jokes, teases and the good news about it. They where taking it so well that Hinata was beginning to feel better about it, and by the time she left the flat she was, for the first time, glad she was a jounin.

* * *

Next morning Hinata reported, as ordered, to the Hokage at nine.

"There you are…" Tsunade got up from her desk and beckoned Hinata to follow her, "Here's the information on your next mission." As she passed by Hinata she handed her a scroll. Hinata followed the Sixth out the office door and down the hall to one of the briefing rooms. As she walked she opened the scroll and scanned it.

"ah… Tsunade-sama… there must be some mistake, this is a D ranked mission…" Hinata looked up, Tsunade had stopped out side a door and gripped the handle.

"There's no mistake, that's the mission you've been assigned."

"But a D mission, surely that doesn't require a jounin?" Hinata asked. Tsunade shook her head,

"You won't be carrying out the mission…" she said and stepped closer to the door to open it.

"But… oh no… you can't mean…" she opened the door to the room where three genin where sitting around looking bored. Hinata's jaw dropped and an eyebrow twitched, "You can't be serious…" she said to Tsunade.

"I am… their jounin sensei was injured, so you get to supervise them for a couple of weeks, they're only out of the academy so they will mostly be on D missions, nothing you can't handle." Hinata glared at the Sixth, convinced she was getting some sort of twisted pleasure out of this. "Now then that mission isn't due until tomorrow so you can spend the rest of the day getting to know 'your' team." Hinata knew it, she was enjoying this…

"Alright, listen up team three, here's the new jounin leading your squad" the three kids got to their feet as Tsunade called into the room. Two girls and a boy, The boy was on the end, with jet black short hair, gray eyes, a pointed chin and a small sword belted to his thigh meant he was obviously a Royki, the girl next to him had red hair which was cropped short and spiked with a cheeky expression and hazel eyes, her stance and clothing gave Hinata the impression she was a major tomboy. The last girl had shoulder length 'dirty blonde' hair with hints of brown running through it and intense sea green eyes, the lack of any kind of dirt on her and the almost chibi expression meant she was the girly-girl of the group. While she was looking over the genin Tsunade introduced her and spun to leave. Hinata stopped her at the door.

"You really think I can lead a genin team!?" she hissed quietly, with a pleading look. Tsunade grinned.

"Why not, it's not that hard, and I'm sure Kurenai would offer you tips if you ask."

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Very much" was her only reply before sliding the door shut right in front of her nose, effectively sealing her in the room with the genin. Hinata took a deep breath and turned to the genin, the red head was picking her nose, the Royki boy was playing with a charm hanging from his small sword hilt and the chibi incarnate was smiling sweetly at Hinata.

"Good morning Hinata-sensei, my name is Aiko and I look forward to working with you" the blonde bowed the red head rolled her eyes, _Hinata-sensei… that sounds so very wrong…_ Hinata couldn't help thinking. Hinata sighed and stepped away from the door.

"Alright then, you know my name and I only know one of yours so what are your names?" she addressed the other two genin.

"My names Megumi" the red head offered, "He's Shin" she jerked a thumb to the boy next to her.

"Shut it, you'll ruin my mysterious demeanor!" the boy hissed. The girls rolled their eyes at the Royki.

Hinata walked over to the desk and found three scrolls, each with the name of one of the genin on it. Profiles, listing the strengths of each. Hinata pocketed the scrolls to read later.

"Alright then, if we are to be working together I will have to get to know you better, so lets head some where were we can sit and talk." Hinata was forcing a smile and inwardly cursing Tsunade. "So which training ground do you guys normally go to?"

"Training ground 13" Megumi said bluntly. Hinata nodded,

"Alright then, let's go." She walked to the door and opened it, none of the genin moved. Hinata whistled sharply, "Now!" they jumped and started out the door in front of her.

_Huh… Nee-chan was right, that does help… _the whole way down to the training ground Hinata thought over the wisdom of giving her a genin team. It did give her experience on working with lower ranks, that was true, but was she really ready to teach these kids, no, not teach, she corrected herself, baby-sit. Tsunade had said it was only for a short while though and Takara had mentioned once that she wanted a genin team so it couldn't be 'that' bad could it?

"Give it back!" Shin demanded as Megumi and stolen his small sword from his sheath on his thigh, the red head stuck out her tongue and laughed at him.

_Then again I've been wrong before…_ Hinata hung her head and sighed heavily.

* * *

At the training grounds Hinata sat on a rock while the genin sat in front of her, Hinata took the time to look over her charges. Shin, the Royki, was dressed in full length black trousers and a deep crimson jacket with the Royki clan emblem on the back, a snake coiled around a sword with a herb clasped in his mouth, his genin band was on his forehead.

Next to him was the chibi incarnate, Aiko, she was wearing knee length skin tight shorts and a light pink billowy t-shirt that reached past her butt with the kenji for 'hana' (flower) on the front and a flower on the back. Her genin band was around her neck, the blue tie had been replaced with a pink one.

Last was Megumi, she wore a plain gray sleeveless vest and knee length blue shorts, choosing practicality over style, she also wore gloves with the fingers cut off and her genin plate was studded to the back of her right glove.

_Now what?_ Hinata thought, when she first met Kurenai-sensei she asked them what their goals where to get to know them, maybe she should do the same.

"Okay, I'm sure you've done this with your normal sensei, but if we're to work together it would be good for me to get to know you, so I wanna hear your likes, dislikes, goals…" she told them, the look on their faces told her they didn't do this. "Er… okay then, we'll start with you." She pointed to Megumi.

"Me?" the red head pointed to herself, and Hinata nodded, "Well, I like teasing snake boy there, I dislike time wasters and my goal is to be the greatest kunoichi ever!" she grinned and crossed her arms.

"okay… you" She pointed to Shin.

"Huh, well I like all types of weapons, I dislike the violent red head and I wanna become the second sannin from the Royki clan, like Takara-sama."

_Second?_ _He must be too young to remember Orochimaru and it wouldn't be something they'd talk about it_. Hinata thought, looked like most of the Royki's are okay with the new sannin, which was good.

"Okay then, chibi... I mean Aiko" Hinata quickly corrected herself.

"Well, I like most things, there's few things I don't like, and I want to be an undercover ANBU like my father…" she said sounding a little unsure about it. Each of them was aiming high, a little like a certain lovable blonde knuckle-head she missed so much. When she was a genin her goal was to impress her father, that goal had long gone out the window, to be replaced with getting her name back.

"What about you sensei?" Megumi asked.

"Huh me? Well, my likes and dislikes you don't really need to know, and my goal, that's a good one, I recently fulfilled my goal, so I guess my goal it to get one." Hinata thought for a second before answering. The genin pouted, she didn't answer the question. Hinata pulled out the mission scroll.

"Lets see what the mission for tomorrow is…"

"its gonna be another lame one…" Muttered Megumi.

"yeah…" Shin agreed.

Hinata read over the scroll, they where right, it was a farmer a mile out of town needed a patch of land cleared of rubbish and weeds so he could plant a bigger crop. She told the genin and they moaned.

"Well what can you do? You only just became genin you can't expect to be given the higher missions right off the bat." Hinata thought she sounded a little hypocritical there. "So we'll meet at nine at the west gate tomorrow morning, but for now I'll let you go for the day."

"YES!" shouted Megumi and jumped up.

"Hey don't be late tomorrow!" Hinata warned, Megumi shrank a bit.

"I won't be." She said and headed off, Shin sort of slinked off without a word, Aiko brushed herself off and bowed to Hinata.

"See you tomorrow, Hinata-sensei" she smiled and walked off. Once they where gone Hinata dropped her head into her hands.

"'Hinata-sensei' sounds so wrong…" Hinata ran her hands down her face, "I need help…"

* * *

_End Chapter 3_

_**Are you calm?**_

_Yes_

_**Are you sane?**_

_Debatable… any who, sorry about the rant but there is a few people who CONSTENTLY pm me about the spelling, YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!! And I don't mind the odd bit of constructive criticism about the story but please leave the grammar out of it…_

_**Yeah, she tries people… on a lighter note it is LMD's 20**__**th**__** bday on Thursday**_

_Yup legal drinking age in Japan! WOOT! Well read and review, Kudosai and Arigatou (please and thank you) _


	5. Chapter 5: Hinata Sensei

_Hallo! I'm back, I know some of you complained about me not updating last week but I took the entire week of my Bday off to just be lazy! So I didn't have an update last week. So heres the next chapter!_

_**It was rather funny one PM said: unless you're under a bus somewhere or have been ambushed by the fanboys there is no excuse for not updating!! Please hurry up!!**_

_**The sender shall remain unnamed but it gave me a giggle so I thought I'd share it**_

* * *

**Hinata-sensei**

Hinata drew her hands down her face, she was still perched on the rock on the edge of training ground thirteen, team three had left a while ago and Hinata was trying to think of what she'd done to deserve this.

"What are you doing here?" Hinata looked up at the question, it was Kurenai.

"huh? Oh, I'm just thinking that I must have done something pretty bad in a past life…" Hinata slipped off the rock and offered a weak smile to her old teacher.

"Problems then?" Hinata nodded. Kurenai smiled, "We haven't had a proper chat since you left for the chuunin exams, come on I'll buy you a cuppa tea and we can have a chat." Kurenai clapped Hinata on the shoulder to get her moving. Hinata's smile widened and she agreed and walked with her to a tea shop just off the training grounds. The little tea shop was well placed, being right next to the majority of the training grounds meant they got a lot of business from shinobi either on their way to, from or just having a break from training.

"So what's the problem?" Kurenai asked once they got their tea and sat down.

"It's my new assignment, I don't think I'm up to it…" Hinata played with a napkin.

"Why what Tsunade-sama got you doing now?"

"Baby-sitting…" Hinata muttered, Kurenai smiled.

"You chuunin have it easy really, wait till you become a jounin…" She sipped at her tea.

"I am a jounin" Hinata said plainly, Kurenai choked into her tea, slopping it over herself. Hinata waited patiently for the coughing fit to subside and handed a napkin to her to mop up the spilt tea.

"What do you 'cough' mean you're 'cough' a jounin? 'cough, cough'" Kurenai said though renewed coughing fits.

"I thought you'd at least know about this…" Hinata slouched on to the table in a huff.

"I knew about the quick promotion thing, but I didn't know you where one of them! 'cough, cough, cough'" Kurenai cleared her throat in an attempt to get the hot tea out of her lungs. "'ahem' so that's why you were so distracted the other day"

"Yeah…"

"Well congratulations, so what's the assignment you're on?"

"I have to look after a genin team while their normal jounin is recovering from an injury"

"A genin team?" Kurenai suppressed a laugh.

"It's not funny…" Hinata pouted.

"Sorry, anyway, any one I know?"

"Dunno…" Hinata lifted out the scrolls with details on the genin and sat them on the table. Kurenai lifted one and opened it.

"A Royki, well you've got your work cut out for you with this one. These guys are just out of the academy too… well that's one thing on your side, you won't be needed to really do anything apart from keep an eye on them. Hey, I think I know this ones father…" Kurenai picked up Aiko's scroll and flicked it open. "Yup, I do, he's a very successful undercover ANBU. This family has a rather unique blood line trait, it's a perfect transformation technique. They can alter their appearance at will with the correct chakra control they can change their faces, hair, even eye color"

"Sounds useful." Hinata took the scroll to scan over the details herself, "But, the thing is… I have no idea where to start, I mean… **I'm **still in training with Takara" Hinata said as she went over the information on the genin with her old teacher.

"Well they only thing you can do is the basic stuff really, you know target practice, element clones, chakra control. Let them practice their own jutsus as well." Kurenai offered reading over the details of the red head, "prone to violent out bursts'… be careful with this one… anyway, I wouldn't worry about this, by the time you really settle into any sort of routine their normal jounin would be back on his feet." Kurenai rolled up the scrolls and sat them back on the table.

"I suppose…" Hinata said and sipped at her own tea.

"Still you're a **jounin**," Kurenai chuckled, "I was wondering what was bugging Kiba this morning."

"Huh?"

"He's determined not to fail the exams this time, he said he was going to catch up on you, I didn't really get what he meant, but I do now."

"Yeah, I wonder how Neji will react…" Hinata pondered.

"no what would be really funny, would be seeing your fathers reaction." Kurenai grinned, Hinata thought about this for a second and smiled too, he'd hit the roof. She laughed at the thought. Kurenai's watch beeped, she downed the rest of her cooling tea.

"I got to go, so I'll talk to you later then, good luck with your team." Hinata waved as Kurenai left and sat to enjoy the rest of her tea, and soon found that Kurenai left her with the bill, it was not Hinata's day so far. Now that she'd sent her team off she was free for the rest of the day, so now what? Hinata pocketed the scrolls, she'd go back to the dorm to read over these in the peace and quiet.

* * *

"Hinata" she was halfway home when she was called, she turned to see Neji coming up behind her looking very happy with himself.

"Something wrong Neji?" Hinata asked.

"Nothings wrong," Neji reassured her, "But I just came from Tsunade-sama, when I came back from my mission she asked me to hang around for a while until she could talk to me in private."

"And? What happened?" Hinata asked.

"She told me about the lack of high ranked shinobi and about the select few being promoted." Neji was grinning widely, he was taking this well, Hinata thought.

"So she told you…"

"She promoted me to chuunin! Just like that! She told me I had the right skills to warrant a promotion." He beamed to himself.

"So, you're a…"

"A Chuunin yes!" Neji was grinning widely in a way he would rarely admit to.

"Neji that's great, you don't have to worry about the exams anymore then." Hinata smiled back, she was truly happy for her cousin.

"I know, but still at least I've caught up with you." Neji smirked, Hinata's smile wavered, he didn't know after all.

"er… yeah, Neji… Tsunade explained the situation to me as well."

"Why would she do that?"

"Because she promoted me too…"

"But you're already a … oh" the confusion disappeared and his normal emotionless face as he caught onto what she meant.

"So that means that you are a jounin now?" Neji said plainly.

"Yeah…" she cringed, Neji nodded with a crack in his features.

"Well congratulations are due then." He smiled, the only hint that he felt otherwise was a twitch in his right eyebrow.

"To both of us" Hinata pressed and he nodded, it seemed Neji was taking this rather well, Hinata thought, whereas inner Neji had fallen to his knees, grabbed fistfuls of his hair and screamed, _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!_.

"It seems I still have a bit of catching up to do then" he joked as he accepted the fact.

"So anyway, how are things going with the new heir?" Hinata switched to a happier topic for him. Hinata walked with him to the Hyuuga compound as they talked about the clan.

"Hinata…" a familiar cold voice said as they reached the gates.

"Hiashi…" Hinata replied with, if it was possible, a colder tone. They glared at each other for a moment until Neji, sensing the possibility of a fist fight, cleared his throat. Hiashi broke off the staring contest and after a look at Neji he smiled.

"I assume Neji has told you the good news, that he has been promoted to chuunin…" he drawled with a growing smirk.

"Oh I have, Neji was telling me, weren't you Neji," he nodded on cue as Hinata was speaking with a deceptively sweet tone, "I also had some news for Neji as well. While he is being promoted to chuunin I was recently promoted to jounin and been given charge of a genin cell." She smiled sweetly as Hiashi's smirk shattered and his upper lip trembled, several veins popped up around his forehead, his eyebrows twitched and his face was slowly turning purple. Hinata smirked smugly to herself.

"Well I have to get going, bye Neji, Hiashi." She turned and walked back out the Hyuuga compound gates with her smile widening. After virtually giving Hiashi's pride a kicking Hinata felt great as she headed back to the dorms. That had really made the whole thing worth while.

"You seem unusually happy, what did you just do?" Takara asked as Hinata came into the dorm still baring her huge grin. Takara looked as if she'd just got out of the shower with her hair wrapped in a towel and shiny skin.

"I just told Hiashi I was a jounin, he was practically foaming at the mouth." Takara laughed.

"Bet that felt good"

"Oh yeah" Hinata sat on the table and pulled out the scrolls and sat them on the table. Takara had her back to her, making cups of tea.

"So what's the duties you've been stuck with then?" she asked over her shoulder.

"Tsunade's got me looking after a gennin team for a couple of weeks."

"Seriously?" Takara handed her a cup and lifted one of the scrolls, Hinata nodded and lifted one herself she didn't read the details because she was talking to Kurenai but she would have to now. Takara had lifted the details of the Royki boy and was scanning the page.

"Oh, he's an interesting one, guess what his goal is." Hinata pointed to the back of the scroll.

"What?" Takara took a seat opposite Hinata at the small dinning area table.

"He wants to be the second sannin from the Royki clan, like the great Takara-sama." Hinata smirked at Takara's face as she registered that.

"You serious?" she chuckled, Hinata nodded, "Aw that's cute, looks like the clan are okay with the whole sannin thing, maybe I should go up there later on today to see. Shin… I think I know who his family is…"

"He has a little charm on the hilt of his short sword, a little wooden coiled snake."

"Was it a cobra?"

"The one with the hood, no, small head with a diamond shaped nose."

"Ah, I know them now, they live a few houses away from Hebi, they were always on the fence about me, looks good if they're supporting me now."

"Anyway, I have to take these guys on a mission tomorrow morning. It's a D mission and its gonna take all day so… I'll have plenty of time to think about what I'm gonna do with them"

"Yeah, I suggest bringing something to read, it's gonna be boring for you. Right I'm gonna dry my hair." Takara finished her drink and headed to the bedroom, the dull drone of the hair dryer drifted out of the room a few minutes later. Hinata sighed and tried, again, to read Aiko's profile. She seemed normal enough, a little lacking in the tai-jutsu side but her genjutsu seemed good, her ninjutsu needed work, weapon skills were average. What caught Hinata's attention was the details on her blood line trait.

"Metamorphosis…" Hinata muttered, the profile explained that if the subject applied the right concentration of chakra they could change the arrangement of their psychical features. No wonder her dad was so successful, but this technique needed absolute and pin point control over chakra and Hinata doubted Aiko had that. Hinata moved on to Megumi's profile. It seemed the red head was gifted when it came to tai-jutsu and weapon skills, but ninjutsu and genjutsu was lacking, she'd failed the graduation exam once before. Hinata remembered now who Megumi slightly reminded her of now, she got a mental image of the girl with blond hair and whisker marks. Hinata laughed to herself at the female version of Naruto in her minds eye. She shook her head to rid herself of the funny image and moved on to Shin's file. His performance in all areas seemed around the same only excelling in weapon skills, that was to be expected due to the pre-academy training the Royki's get from tutors in their village. The drone of the hair dryer cut off, Takara came back out with her hair dry and back in a small tuft as usual.

"I'm heading out then, I'll see you later on Kit." She grabbed her jacket and slipped in on.

"'Kay" Hinata called as Takara gave a wave and headed out the door, Hinata rolled up the three scrolls again, she dug out a small blank scroll and a pen. It was about time she let Naruto know what was going on.

* * *

Hinata stood next to the gate the next morning, it was nearly nine and she had just come from her early morning training session with Takara. Takara had moaned that now she'd have nothing to do all day when Hinata said she had to leave, last Hinata saw she was wondering off in the direction of Lee's dojo. Hinata pulled out the mission scroll again to double check the location of the farm, while she was looking it over a girl came up and stood nearby. The girl had dark ginger hair, she just stood there so Hinata finally turned and asked,

"Can I help you?"

"I'm here for the mission…" the girl said quietly.

"Who are you?" the girls eyes welled up a bit and she glanced at the ground.

"I'm… Aiko…"

"What? Wait, Aiko had different colored hair" the girl dug her toe into the ground as Hinata looked her over.

"That's just Aiko's thing…" Shin called as he appeared next to the girl. "Her dad says its cuz she can't control her chakra flows so her hair changes over night" the boy explained.

"Oh…" she recalled the girls blood line trait "sorry Aiko"

"It's okay Hinata-sensei, it happens a lot…" the girl said quietly.

"Okay we have Aiko and Shin, where's Megumi?" Hinata looked back into the village trying to spot the red head.

"She's always late, makes the rest of us look bad." Shin moaned and crossed his arms, "I have to come from the clan village, but she lives in the main village, if I can be on time so can she" he ranted. Hinata could help but agree with the boy. Megumi finally sundered down the road 20 minutes later.

"I said nine, Megumi." Hinata said.

"Yeah, I'm more of an afternoon person…" the girl said.

"Well make yourself into a morning person, I don't mind a few minutes, but you're nearly half an hour late. I don't like being late so lets go." Hinata started down the road towards the farm, Aiko was right behind her Shin smirked at Megumi getting in trouble and trotted off too.

"I don't like being late…bah!" Megumi mocked Hinata under her breath and followed them.

"I heard that!" Hinata called back over her shoulder, Megumi ducked her head and turned red, Shin laughed and pointed silently at her, she glared back and showed her fist to him in a threat, he quickly withdrew his tongue and got out of reach. The mission was straight forward enough, first the genin had to clear the trash, remove the weeds then plow the ground for the farmer who'd strained his back. While they worked Hinata watched from her perch on a rock, this was boring. She was glad she took Takara's advice to bring something to read, Hinata had borrowed a few mangas from Kiba.

"This is crap…" Muttered Megumi leaning close to Shin so Hinata wouldn't overhear. "Wanna get out of it?" She asked him

"Of course but how can we ditch this?" she looked at his leg and a sly grin came over Megumi's face, that old trick.

"Got an idea, right we need a big rock… there, go lie by that one." She pointed to a large stone jutting out of the ground and double checked Hinata wasn't looking their way, when Shin didn't move she pushed him roughly over to the rock. "Right, ready?" she asked as he sat down next to the rock.

"Alright! Alright! Wait a sec, there ready." He said, Aiko came up next to them,

"You really shouldn't be doing this…"

"Shut it Aiko, don't say a word and we'll get the next week off." Megumi hissed quietly, again checking that Hinata was reading.

"Okay, Time to well up the eyes and get a convincing yelp." she grinned evilly.

"I hate this bit" Shin gritted his teeth and Megumi punched his arm hard.

"AGHHH!" Hinata dropped the manga and was next to the genin in a second flat.

"What happened?" she asked, Shin had tears in his eyes as his shin was bent in an awkward angle.

"He slipped on that rock… it looks broken!" Megumi said sounding urgent, she then glared over Hinata's back at Aiko to keep her mouth shut. Hinata stood up again and crossed her arms.

"Your idea Megumi?" She said with a glance in the girls direction.

"Oh yes I broke his leg to get out of the mission, thanks sensei" Megumi's statement was heavy with sarcasm, Shin was whimpering on the ground holding his leg.

"You're not fooling anyone Shin, get up" Hinata snapped, Shin looked from Megumi to Hinata, not sure what to do.

"But my leg!" he whimpered. Hinata glared at him.

"Get your segmented bones back into line and get on with the mission." She stood up again and glared down at the boy. Megumi and Shin didn't know what to do, that always worked on their old sensei.

"How did you know about that!?" Megumi demanded.

"Yeah!" Shin added as he stood up and lined his spine like bones up to form a solid shin again.

"Do you know who 'my' sensei is?" Hinata asked them, they shook their heads.

"Royki Takara" Hinata said, Shin went all starry eyed but Megumi just looked confused.

"Who?" she asked.

"Whatya mean who? That's Takara-sama, the sannin!" Shin said angrily.

"Enough! I'll sort you two out later, now get on with the mission." She returned to the rock and picked up the manga she put aside, "If you keep up this pace you'll have the rubbish and weeds cleared in an hour. Once you do that we'll stop for lunch." Megumi grumbled loudly and got back to work. "If you do it faster I got a treat for you." Hinata pulled a box from her bag and sat it on the rock. Maybe bribery would get them to like her a little. Aiko smiled at Megumi getting caught, she always tried to force Shin to do that to get out of the really bad missions and their old sensei fell for it every time. Because of that it meant they missed a lot of training and they had fallen way behind the rest of the teams in their age group, but it looked like that was over now.

"What are you smiling at?" Megumi hissed.

"Nothing…" Aiko quickly turned away and focused her attention on the clump of weeds beside her. They finished clearing the rubble and weeds soon enough and had their lunch, the treat Hinata promised was sweeties, but she withheld them from Shin and Megumi for trying to ditch the mission. They huffed while Aiko chewed happily on a choccy bar. After that they soon finished off the mission and headed back to the village. On the way to report in they crossed paths with Takara and Gai.

"Hey Kit, these your gennin?" Takara asked looking past her at the three kids.

"Yeah, Megumi, Aiko and Shin." She listed the three and pointed them out to Takara.

"hey." She said to the kids, Megumi said nothing, Aiko said hello, and Shin just stared with a weird little smile.

"So how did your first mission as a team leader go?" Gai asked. Hinata gave him a 'do I have to answer' look.

"That good huh?" Takara said before she decided to answer.

"It was a D Mission nee-chan… they tried to ditch it, Didn't you Megumi, Shin?" she turned to the genin, Megumi crossed her arms and looked away and Shin turned red and looked at the ground.

"What was the scheme?" Takara asked smiling.

"Megumi and Shin tried your old trick." She told them, Gai laughed loudly and Takara smiled.

"The 'broken' bone trick!" she laughed.

"That got us out of so many bad situations" Gai said still chuckling, "Too bad you got Hinata kids, she's seen that trick before." Even Hinata gave a little chuckle.

"Anyway we gotta report in, you know how Tsunade gets about lateness…"

"Yeah… hey you got plans for later?" Takara asked.

"No, why?"

"Me and Gai are going to get something to eat wanna come with?"

"Nah I'm not hungry, but I'll see you later on."

"okay then, ja ne, bye kids" Takara headed off with Gai, Hinata watched them walk away almost shoulder to shoulder, and again thought there was no way they where 'together' they were just friends.

"Come on then… lets get this over with" she beckoned to the gennin to follow.

"Hey sensei…" Shin jogged to catch up with Hinata, "So, you really know Takara-sama?"

"I told you already Shin, Takara is my shishou (master) she's the one teaching me"

"So technically, I'm being indirectly trained by the Royki sannin!" Shin declared happily.

"er… something like that…" Hinata just agreed with him, whatever made this easier was welcome. She gave the report of a successful mission to Tsunade, during the whole thing Hinata was suspecting that the Fifth still thought this was funny. After giving the report they left, outside again Hinata looked at her genin.

"Okay then since we just back from a mission and I suppose you done well enough… so get outta here before we get caught with another mission and I'll meet you at your training grounds at ten tomorrow morning. That's ten AM Megumi!" she called after the rapidly retreating red head. Shin said bye to Hinata and Aiko and headed home. Aiko hung back though.

"Some thing wrong Aiko?" Hinata asked when the girl started to walk after her when she was leaving.

"um, sensei, I was… wondering if you'd… help me with my chakra control" the girl asked rubbing her arm. Hinata raised an eyebrow, a little surprised.

"It's just that… my father has been busy with all the ANBU missions, and my mother isn't a shinobi, so I don't really have anyone to help me…" Hinata was taken aback, normally she was the one asking for help not the one being asked.

"…… er yeah of course" she answered, Aiko smiled and trotted up beside her. "oh you wanna do it now?"

"Is it not a good time sensei?" the girl asked.

"no, it's okay… um… okay we'll go to the training grounds first."

"Hai" the whole way to the grounds Hinata thought over the best thing to do to help with chakra. The stuff she did with Takara was WAY too advanced to do with a new genin, by the time they got to training ground thirteen she'd decided on what to do.

"Okay then, you know about chakra on the whole right?" she asked the girl.

"Yes, my father explained it all to me, it's the result of spiritual energy and physical energy combined and its necessary to perform ninja techniques and the more control you have over your chakra the more effective the technique."

"That's right, but depending on which technique you wanna use, you'd need to vary the amount of energy you need to absorb, as would the make up of the elements you need to combine.."

"As in mental and physical energy?" Aiko piped

"Yup, right now neither you nor the rest of your team are using your chakra effectively. No matter how great the amount of chakra you build up and manipulate, if you can't maintain the balance, what ever the technique, not only will the effectiveness of your jutsu be halved but you could mess if up so bad the jutsu itself would fail completely. If this happens you'll end up squandering your energies which will eat away at your stamina and it will leave you vulnerable in a fight." Hinata was very surprised that she could rhyme that off the top of her head so easily. Aiko blinked several times and Hinata sweat dropped. "Did you get any of that?"

"Er… most of it… I think. So what do I do?"

"You learn to control it by the harshest training and learn from that experience"

"How?" Aiko was getting excited

"You climb trees"

"Er, sensei how is that training?" she looked bemused.

"Well, this way you can't use your hands" Hinata grinned at the confused expression growing on the chibi's face. "I guess the simplest thing would be to show you…" Hinata walked to the nearest tree and walked up the trunk and on to the underside of a branch.

"Like this" Hinata called while dangling upside down.

"Cool!" With that she dropped back to the ground. "How'd you do that?"

"You focus your chakra to the soles of your feet and that will let you cling to the tree. If you can do this then you're a step closer to a greater mastery over your chakra. For this you have to use no more than what's needed but to maximise its effectiveness in its application. It's this subtle control that's important part of every jutsu you'll carry out. And even you master that you can focus on doing it faster. When you're in a fight you don't have the time to stop and concentrate to build up your chakra. So this is really the basics of chakra control on a larger scale. Climbing trees means you'll learn skills that will be useful in tight spots."

"'No more than what's needed' what happens if you use too much?"

"Too much and tree will crack and repel you, too little and you'll fall off…"

"oh…" Aiko looked up the tree, Hinata drew a kunai and handed it to Aiko,

"Here, use this to mark your progress as a reminder for later, now because you are only starting I want you to take your time, relax, focus on the tree and concentrate. If you get distracted or stressed it will just make it more difficult." Aiko took the kunai and looked back at the tree again.

"Any more tips?" she asked, Hinata chuckled.

"Yup, because it's your first try give yourself a running start to get enough momentum. Only thing left now is to do it." Aiko nodded and Hinata stepped back out of the girls way.

"Whew… right okay, focus…" Aiko muttered to herself as she joined her hands to concentrate. Hinata watched with her Byakugan to see if the girl was controlling her chakra. Hinata did a double take at the girl, as the chakra was focused to her feet her hair changed colour, going darker and changing to brown. Aiko opened her eyes and rushed to the tree she ran a bit up the tree then slipped off, just managing to swipe the tree with the kunai before she fell back to earth with a thump. As the chakra was released it spread back around her body and her hair changed colour again. As Hinata watched her hair change colour she drew the connection between the concentration of chakra in her head and the colour of the hair, it seemed to maintain a single colour she would have to maintain a certain concentration of chakra in that area. She would have to learn to focus chakra in multiple parts of her body, but as Hinata watched her fall from the tree again she decided to get her to focus it in one part for now.

* * *

"Ow…" Aiko yelped as she fell from her latest attempt, she rubbed her head and mumbled.

"I think that's enough for today, you're tired, you can pick it up tomorrow with the others." Hinata held out a hand to the girl to pull her up.

"okay sensei…do you think that's good enough?" she looked at the tree after Hinata pulled her up, Hinata followed her gaze to the tree, a number of marks where in the same place but there was a few that reached higher.

"You made progress, but this will take some practice so don't stress about it." Hinata glanced at her watch, "come on, I reckon you deserve a treat. You've been at this most the day." Aiko nodded and started up the hill with Hinata towards the village. Aiko was asking for more tips while they stopped at the little training grounds tea shop and got soda and some snacks before heading on into the village. Aiko's hair had settled into a colour for now, it was a purple which was disturbingly similar to Hinata's own hair.

"Hey Tenten, you look like there's a sale on kunai, what's got you so happy?" Hinata said to the grinning weapon mistress.

"I finally got Lee into a hairdressers, he looks presentable now." She nodded in the direction of the hairdressers to Lee who was playing with his hair in the reflection in the window. It had been cut short with a flick of hair gelled across his forehead.

"You missed the eyebrows…" Hinata muttered as Lee turned around and walked over to them, Tenten shrugged.

"I tried, hey Gai-sensei said you got a genin team, it that true?"

"Yeah, this is one of them, Aiko." Hinata stepped aside a bit to give them a better view of the girl, who looked like a deer in the head lights.

"Ano… I … think I should go now, thank you for your help Hinata-sensei. I'll see you at training tomorrow" with that she made a hasty exit. Tenten started to snigger.

"What?"

"Hinata-sensei?" Tenten laughed out loud. A vein popped up on Hinata's forehead.

"Stop it" she said huffing

"Looks like you got yourself a protégée too, well done!" Lee referred to the hair colour of the genin and flashed her 'the nice guy pose' complete with blinding tooth ping and Tenten stopped laughing and stepped back as the vein on Hinata's head doubled in size.

"So what have you planned for tonight?" Hinata struck up a conversation with Tenten a few minutes later while Lee was doubled over clasping his stomach and gasping for breath.

* * *

The week Hinata spent with her genin on the tree climbing exercise, because of her head start Aiko was doing better than the others but they where improving, after a lunch break they moved on to either weapon practice, taijutsu or Hinata let them work on their own techniques. Aiko and Shin seemed to accept her readily enough as their new jounin but Megumi wasn't so willing and often tried to make trouble for Hinata and kept trying to frame Shin for the practical jokes. But most things she was caught out and Hinata often kept her back to do extra laps or to clean up the training area. Every few days Aiko would ask for extra help with her chakra and Hinata didn't turn her away, she couldn't the girl was just too cute.

One day Hinata had just sent off her genin, each had managed to get half way up the tree at least, Aiko and Shin where nearly at the top. She was just sitting on the usual rock adjusting her sandals when something blue skidded on the ground next to her.

"You really have to work on your landings Ryuu…" the little dragon spat out a mouthful of dirt as Hinata scooped him up. "You hurt?"

"Nah, one of my better landings," Hinata raised an eyebrow at him, "hey I didn't crash into your head this time"

"True, got something for me?"

"Yup straight from the orange guy"

"Naruto"

"Yeah him, hey are you gonna finish that?" the little dragon eyed a half finished cup of instant ramen, the remains of Hinata's lunch.

"No, go for it" the little dragon jumped onto the rock and stuck his head in the cup to slurp up the noodles. Hinata picked open the scroll and wondered what had taken so long for the blond to reply. She read the letter over, by his choice of words she could tell that he was a little upset about her be promoted but was happy for her anyway. He made several jokes referring to her genin team that made her chuckle and told her that he had travelled east with ero since his last letter. Over all nothing exciting was happening with him at the moment. The letter ended,

'love and miss you

Naruto'

'P.S turn around'

She read the P.S. again, 'turn around'? She looked up and thought for a second, and then getting a little paranoid she twisted around on the rock. There on the path a little behind her, sitting waiting for her to read the letter with his huge grin was Naruto.

* * *

_End chapter 4_

_It's been a while since he appeared hasn't it? Heehee well I've had my rest so it will be back to the once a week(ish) updates so don't panic like some of you (coughfanboyscough) did last week okay?_

_**Okay ur at it again!**_

_What?_

_**The cliff hangers! You always do that!**_

_That's not really a cliff hanger, its more of a … cut off…_

_**It's still evil**_

_It's me!_

_**True…**_


	6. Chapter 6: Katch The Kitty

_Here you go next chapter! Here's a question, or rather something I've noticed, Naruto failed the graduation exam 3 times right? Then how come he graduated at the same age as the other genin? Sakura was a straight A student but she finished at 12 the same age as Naruto, so what age did Naruto start? There think about that!_

_**Warning, the madness of LMD is evident in this chapter**_

****

* * *

**Katch the Kitty**

"Naruto!" Hinata jumped from the rock to meet him as he jogged up to her. Hinata threw her arms around his neck and kissed him as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back.

"I wasn't expecting you see you for a while" she said when they broke apart.

"I know, Ero said he had to talk to Tsunade, so we came here. I made Ryuu stay with me so I could surprise you." He grinned his cute grin which Hinata mirrored.

"Does anyone know you're here?" she asked.

"Nope, came right to find you once we got to the gate!" he said happily, Hinata gave him a squeeze before stepping back.

"Come on, everyone will wanna know you're here." she took his hand and guided him out of the training grounds and to his flat.

"How'd you get a key to my flat?" he asked as she pulled out the key with the foxy key ring. Hinata gave him a nervous grin then booted the door to open it. She led the way down the small hall and stopped in the doorway to the living room,

"Hey guys" she said and got a rumble of greetings from the others in the room. Hinata glanced back over her shoulder and smiled at Naruto, then stepped aside to let him see in to the room, which was filled with his friends laying around on two sofas a bean bag chair and on the floor. After they greeted Hinata they all went back to their own thing and didn't see him.

"What are you doing in my house?" he said loudly.

"Huh?" everyone turned at the unfamiliar voice. "Na-NARUTO!" the confused faces turned to smiles as they recognised him.

"Yeah, great to see you but what are you doing here?" he was answered with nervous laughs and a few averted their gazes.

"Don't look at me, I was invited!" said Tenten.

"Don't lie you're as bad as the rest of us, we all have keys…" Sakura said owning up.

"How I only had four keys and I kept one…" Naruto said.

"Yeah that was my fault, Ino got a hold of mine…" Shikamaru confessed, Naruto nodded in understanding.

"So what did I miss?" he walked into the centre of the room were he could see everyone and Hinata moved over to one of the sofas and sat down then reached forward to scratch the oversized puppy on the floor.

"Wait you don't mind us hanging about in your place?" Kiba asked.

"No… you kept the place clean and it's in one piece, so…" He shrugged to show he had no argument. "Just stay outta my room."

"We never went into your room." Sakura told him, Naruto smiled over at his old team mate.

"Yeah we were afraid we'd be attacked by a pair of dirty mutant socks." Kiba whispered outta the side of his mouth to Chouji, who clamped his mouth shut to avoid cookie crumbs being sprayed around the room as he laughed. Naruto heard him and scowled but before he could retort Ino asked,

"So where have you been?" Naruto started telling them about some of the places he'd been and how he'd ran into Hinata before the chuunin exams and recognised her just after she had left, Hinata chuckled nervously and rubbed her head, the others kinda done the same as they noted how Naruto figured it out and they didn't, however Naruto didn't mention that Hinata had gone all nervous around him, which was the big give away. While Naruto talked Shikamaru got up and went to the kitchen, returning with two drinks, as he sat back down he gave one to Ino. She smiled and gave him a quick kiss. Naruto rose his eyebrows at the show of mushy affection.

"I knew it! This is what I like to call my 'I told you so' dance" the room erupted into fits of laughter as Naruto done a funny dance while chanting 'I told to so, I told you so' in varying tones and speeds. Shikamaru pouted slightly and muttered quietly to Ino,

"This from mister oblivious…" Ino snorted loudly into her drink can and looked across the room at Hinata.

"You're back only half an hour and you're already the centre of attention" Sakura laughed, Naruto grinned back in a 'of course' manner as he finished his dance,

"It's why you love me" he chuckled and flumphed down next to Hinata on the sofa and then to everyone's surprise draped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer and Hinata stayed conscious with the minimal amount of blush. Neji pointed dumbly,

"You… and… you!" he spluttered. Naruto looked at Hinata the back to Neji,

"Aye…" with a tone that said it should be obvious, "for a genius you're a bit slow Neji…" Naruto said.

"The genius is only in the fighting sense" Kiba cut in, even a shock like that couldn't stop Kiba's sarcastic nature. Tenten, who was seated beside Neji giggled at the joke, and Neji scowled.

"So you two are together now?" Sakura asked, Hinata nodded because if she spoke at that moment she would be so high pitched only Kiba and Akamaru would hear her, it was finally official, Naruto was **hers**! In the corner Shino said something only he could hear along the lines of 'finally'. Inner Sakura jumped and rammed her fists in the air and shouted, _I'M FREE, HE DOESN'T HAVE A CRUSH ON ME ANYMORE I'M FREEEEEEE!!!_

The night wore on and while the others updated Naruto, Hinata went into the kitchen to grab a snack, closely followed by Neji.

"So you and him?" he asked with crossed arms.

"Oh don't try the whole protective big brother thing, you're not my brother." She said fishing out a packet of crisps.

"Technically I am, I was adopted into the family, remember?" he held up one finger to correct her, Hinata scowled at him.

"Wha… Whatever, who are you to give me relationship advice!" Hinata scoffed.

"What do you mean?" Neji had a feeling he wasn't going to like this.

"Haven't you even noticed all the hints Tenten's been dropping tonight?" Hinata said and she grinned evilly as the penny dropped. Neji spun around and glanced back through the bead curtain to the living room. Tenten had been sitting beside him the whole night, she'd been almost everywhere with him even since before the whole getting beat up by Hinata thing.

"Oh my god, you haven't…" Hinata giggled to herself and left him dumbstruck in the kitchen. Neji followed her back into the living room and returned to his seat and noticed Tenten got closer and it struck him it wasn't his friend next to him it was a girl! Neji gulped.

* * *

It was finally decided they would watch a DVD; the film was selected and put on.

"Skip all the anti-piracy stuff, its annoying." Ino whined, Lee fumbled with the remote trying to find the skip button but somehow managed to change the audio to French.

"Give it here!" Tenten said, she placed her hand on Neji's knee and leant across him to snatch the remote off Lee, who was seated on the other side of him, she paused half way through pulling back and looked up at Neji.

"Why are you red?" she asked innocently, "Have you got a fever?" _cough Hinata cough_

"I gotta go!" he got up and left quickly and by the sound of it ran into the front door before he wrestled the stiff door open and left. Tenten and Lee looked after him in confusion, but they where quickly distracted by Hinata laughing loudly in the corner next to Naruto at some unknown joke. Ino sat up straight, her gossip sense was tingling.

"Something wonderful just happened." Shikamaru looked at his girlfriend her eyes were dancing, he sighed,

"Not again… I think it's time we left too." He gripped Ino's shoulders and steered her out of the room.

"No, Please, Shika, no, no, don't just let me, aw no please… just let me get one with Delving Gaze… Please it's something juicy. PLEASE" Shikamaru pried her fingers off the door frame and lifted her over his shoulder and left.

"No last time you did that you spread too many rumours." He said, Ino crossed her arms and huffed as Shikamaru carried her away from the flat, but accepted it, after all, despite the loss of juicy gossip, how often did her boyfriend carry her home?

"What was that about?" Hinata asked as Naruto got up to inspect the fingernail imprints in the door frame.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know…" Tenten said.

"Now you see when ever someone says that it usually means its funny or embarrassing and it makes you wanna know" Naruto pointed out returning to his seat. Tenten looked at Lee who shrugged, then turned back to the couple.

"You know how Ino likes to gossip?" they nodded, "Well once she learned Delving gaze, she started using it on a couple of people and took random bits of information; she basically put two and two together and got nine."

"Was it that bad?" Hinata asked, Kiba nodded with a grin at the thought.

"Yeah it was. Remember how Gai-sensei and Takara-sama used to be together years ago before she left?" again they nodded.

"Well Ino compiled this version. That the reason Takara left the village was because she was pregnant with Gai's love child and she didn't want him to know so she left and had the kid outside the village and sent him back to an orphanage. She then concluded that the child was Lee, which is why he was so close to Gai-sensei cuz he's really Lee's father. Her suspicion's where cemented by the timeframes. But it all turned out to be a coincidence" Tenten was laughing at this stage and so was the rest of the room.

"Fortunately when Gai-sensei found out he set her right." Lee interjected between laughs, but he was secretly wishing it was true, being the son of a sannin and his beloved Gai-sensei would have been his dream family.

_(I'm sorry, this is an example of how some of my ideas snowball. It was a combination of sugar, skip (playing guitar hero at double speed) and LMD writing. It started with the word 'lovechild' and it just kept going, we laughed our heads off and nearly suffocated due to lack of oxygen so I thought you should see into our madness. Full story at the end of chapter if ur interested)_

* * *

They watched the film, once they could breathe again through continued laughing fits, and then one by one said their goodbyes and departed. Until it was only Hinata remaining with Naruto, she stayed long after the others had left. They talked about random things and some times said nothing at all but just enjoyed each others company.

"Maybe I should go, it's late and Takara will be wondering where I am." She said lifting her head from the warm patch on his chest. Naruto's lower lip jutted out in a childish protest, Hinata giggled but after a quick peak on the cheek pushed herself up off the sofa. Naruto got up and followed her down the hall to the door as she reached for the front door he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and playfully pulled her back. Hinata giggled and twisted around in his loose grip and wrapping her own arms around him she planted a kiss on his lips. When they did break apart she smiled and pulled his arms apart,

"I'll see you tomorrow," she promised, "Night Naruto" with that she disappeared out the door into the darkness of the late night. Naruto watched until her outline blended into the night then drew his head back in the door and closed it. He leant his back against the door and grimaced in pain while clutching his stomach. Naruto pushed off the door and went into the bathroom, pulling off his top he looked in the mirror. The seal on his stomach was visible and red. It was getting more painful each day. What if the seal really was failing? What if it got free in the village? Or worse, near Hinata?

Naruto turned away from the mirror and went to his bedroom and tried not to think about it for now, he turned off the lights in the kitchen, living room and bathroom then headed to bed, but those questions still troubled him.

Naruto didn't sleep much that night the seal was hurting again and woke him as the sky was just getting light. He lay in his bed for a while and tried to get back to sleep once the pain, and the seal, faded again, but it wasn't going to happen so he kicked off his blankets and got some breakfast, after getting dressed he went out for a walk to clear his head. It was still early and the streets where empty. He found himself on the observation tower that wrapped around a tall tree near the hokage mountain. Naruto looked around the village it hadn't changed at all and it was completely silent and still. He was home but for some reason he felt it was a mistake to be in the village, as he dwelt on this the seal burned again. He learned a while ago that negative emotions brought the fox closer to the surface, anger, loneliness, sadness and fear. With that information he concluded that positive emotions would bury the fox's personality deeper, at the start when he left with Jiraiya he found it hard to focus on the positive. First Sasuke defected then Hinata disappeared, Jiraiya knew then about the cracking seal abut he didn't let on, it seemed he also figured on the emotion factor in the foxes power and kept Naruto busy with training to keep him occupied. But eventually Naruto snapped in frustration and the fox reared its ugly head. Jiraiya was able to get the suppressing seal on him before he lost complete control. After that he found himself slumping into a depression despite his best efforts, and that only made the situation worse. It was around that time that he ran into Hinata or rather Monoki, by the time he had released it was her, she was gone. But he saw the up side to that event. Hinata was safe after all and was with a jounin and would be fine. After that he ran into Hinata again and with the confession of love the fox was banished to the far reaches of his mind and with the letters from Hinata during their separation kept it at bay. It seemed, however, that this period of inactivity seemed to piss the fox off because now it presented itself at the slightest crack in his good mood. Which is why the seal burned when Hinata left him the night before, although it was only a slight dip in his mood the fox made an appearance.

It wasn't good, as he thought it over the seal burned with renewed intensity. Naruto grimaced, this train of thought was depressing him, he needed to get his mind off of it. From his vantage point in the watch tower he could see the edge of the training grounds and two little blobs bobbed along the running track, Gai and Lee for their early morning run. Naruto pushed off the railing he was leaning on, normally training would take his mind off the seal so he'd join them on the run. By the time he got there though Lee and Gai where long gone, so he started off on his own. As he jogged along the bank of the lake he heard the sound of rushing water, but there was no water fall or river nearby to explain the noise, so he decided to check it out. What he found was Hinata and Takara on their early morning training session.

There were a number of Takara clones spread about the field trying to attack Hinata who was crouched by the edge of the lake using her Elemental Dragon Stance to hold Takara back. She had told Naruto about this move but when she tried to explain how it was almost as if she couldn't get the words out of her mouth, later she explained that it was an agreement she had with the dragons, she couldn't explain it to him without the approval of one of the older dragons, which Hinata couldn't summon yet and they didn't want to ask Takara to summon one for such a small matter.

Hinata had a water dragon (which explained the rushing water sound) and a wind dragon and was using them in an effective alternating attack/defence move. Naruto squatted down on the grass to watch the match. Hinata managed to destroy all the clones leaving only the real Takara remaining and after a close call she had hopped back into the lake and was now waist deep in the water. Takara charged in to attack but Hinata got the wind dragon to wrap around her to blow off projectiles Takara was throwing and sent the water dragon after Takara. With some impressive acrobatics Takara managed to flip out of the attack range of the dragons to plan her next move. Naruto looked closely at the dragons, from his vantage point he could see that, although the dragons had stretched to their length, they where smaller than he had seen before.

Takara went in again, and both dragons shot forward the wind dragon stayed high in the air blocking that route and the water dragon lunged in from the left, Takara dived and rolled to the right to avoid the dragon and crouched to throw kunai, but before she could launch them the ground around her split and taking her by surprise it closed around her as a third, rock, dragon emerged from the ground and Takara was trapped in its jaws.

"Alright! Alright! You got me!" Takara's voice came from behind the stone dragons fangs. Naruto laughed and trotted down the hill now that the session was over.

"Nice!" he called as he came up to Hinata, his hair was whipped around by the breeze from the wind dragon.

"Naruto?" Hinata was surprised to see him.

"That was cool" he commented as he walked around looking at the dragons, he stood under the water dragon and made faces in the reflection in the water, Hinata giggled at his antics.

"Oi! Kit any time you wanna let me out would be good!" Takara called throwing a pebble between the stone fangs to splash in the water beside her.

"Oh… Sorry Nee-chan" Hinata dropped the hand sign, the stone dragon crumbled and turned to dust releasing Takara, the Wind dragon puffed into non-existence and the water dragon just dropped. Unfortunately onto Naruto.

"AAGGHGH COLD!" he called, Takara laughed and Hinata apologised as she rushed out of the water.

"Well done, Kit, I knew you could manifest three at once." Takara grinned at threw the wet teen a towel from the back pack that was lent against a nearby rock. Hinata smiled, but as Naruto repeated the praise her grin grew bigger and she blushed slightly and Takara wondered away on the pretence of looking for her dropped kunai holder, which she had just hidden in the pack, to give the two some alone time.

"Sorry Naruto" she said offering the dripping boy the towel.

"Don't worry about it, I'm only after a run I needed a shower anyway" he chuckled flashing his big grin. Hinata noted how his whisker marks curled upward when he smiled, it was cute. Naruto slipped off his unzipped his black and orange jacket and let it fall to the ground with a wet slap, because his jacket was open meant his tee-shirt was also soaked and as he chatted to Hinata about the film they watched last night pulled it off, without thinking, to wring it out. Hinata's eyes widened a bit as she took in the view, Naruto had told her he trained hard but now looking at the great set of abs and toned six pack, she believed him. Naruto was oblivious to the attention he was getting because he was noting how the wet sleeveless tee-shirt and shorts clung to Hinata's frame. He remembered back in the spa village Jiraiya had commented on Hinata being 'well developed for a fifteen year old' back then he had no idea what the pervy sage was talking about but he did now. Both teens where so taken with each other that they didn't notice the other was staring, and it was now Takara decided to cut in before the sea of raging hormones rose to fever pitch.

"That cold water is giving you a runny nose" she commented as she trotted up with the supposed missing kunai pouch. Both teens looked away and wiped their noses, both a little bloody.

* * *

After the teens where dry the three started on the way back to the village.

"So what have you planned for today Nee-chan?" Hinata asked, she didn't see a lot of Takara over the past few weeks since they returned to the village. Takara hummed for a second, that was a good question, she didn't have any missions to do, and she was avoiding her ANBU captains office behind the First's left eye because the paper work to run the ANBU was enough to rival Tsunade's work load. When Tsunade asked her to over see the ANBU, paper work was not in mind.

"Dunno, think I'll go visit my brother, I didn't get up to the village last week like I wanted." She said and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "So I shall see you when I see you" with that Takara disappeared leaving the teens to walk up the path alone.

"So, you wanna hang about today?" Naruto asked Hinata as he slipped his hand into hers. She smiled

"I'd love to… but I can't, I have to take my team to Tsunade, we have a mission today. Tell you what, how about when I finish with that we can go get some ramen?" Hinata offered, Naruto agreed and walked with her to training ground 13 where her team was to meet. They got there before any of the genin and Hinata ducked in for a quick kiss.

"What was that one for?" he asked through a chuckle.

"Cuz I won't be able to do it when the genin show up. Gotta look professional in front of them" Hinata said and Naruto laughed at her.

"Professional, I still can't think of you as a jounin." He teased.

"Oh and why's that" Hinata pretended to sound insulted.

"Cuz you're my Kitsune-chan" Naruto said, Hinata laughed loudly at him. "so… not a good nickname?" he pouted while she laughed.

"Only Nee-chan calls me Kitsune, and definitely without the chan… lets leave the nicknames for now" she said.

"Yeah okay then, still I can't picture you being a jounin…cuz they're all serious and strict, but you're… well Hinata" not really a compelling argument but still Hinata thought it was cute. She wanted to give him another kiss but Shin was trotting down the path.

"dam, there goes the sneaky snog…" She muttered.

"Wha?" Hinata looked over his shoulder and he followed her sightline to the genin coming closer. Naruto waited with Hinata until her genin showed up.

"You're late again Megumi!" Hinata scolded and Megumi huffed, "Right lets go see what our latest mission is" Hinata lead the way to the hokage tower, Naruto walked with her for a while with the genin following behind.

"I'll catch up with you later on and we'll get some ramen" Hinata promised as Naruto headed off with a wave.

"Okay, see you later, good luck with the mission" he teased, he knew it was a D mission. Hinata shot him a playful scowl and head on to the briefing rooms.

"Target in sight" Shin said over the radio,

"Distance, ten metres" Aiko said soon after.

"Are you in a position where you can intercept the target?" Hinata's voice crackled over the radio.

"Not yet," Aiko answered, a few moments later,

"I'm in position" Megumi said in hushed tones due to the close proximity to the target.

"Me too" Shin said, also in a whisper

"I'm ready" Aiko confirmed.

"Has the target noticed you?" Hinata asked her team.

"Negative" answered Shin.

"Good, remember the objective is to capture the target unharmed, proceed when ready." The warning was more to Megumi than the others.

Shin jumped from his hiding place to make a grab at the target, but it just managed to dodge him and sprinted, Aiko jumped out and blocked its path, the target skidded to a halt and back tracked the other way where it was tackled by Megumi.

"GOTEM!!" she called, struggling to hold the wriggling cat.

"Target acquired, red ribbon on the right ear confirmed, missing cat Tora recovered." Shin reported to Hinata while Aiko unfolded the flattened carrier cage she was carrying.

"Heh, easy!" Megumi said and held the brown cat up by the scruff of the neck. Tora the cat took this chance to attack her face.

"AGGGHGHHH!!!" Megumi squealed and dropped the cat who made a run for it but was luckily intercepted by Shin and with the help of Aiko and a towel, got the cat into the carrier without injury. Then they returned to Hinata who was waiting for them to get the cat. After Hinata patched up Megumi's face with plasters and paper stitches they headed back to the village. Hinata wondered when the woman who owned the cat would catch on that the dam thing hated her. Every genin team at some stage has had to catch this cat, she did, Naruto's team did, Shikamaru's team did, Neji's team did, even Konohamaru's team. Every genin team! The cat was yowling in the cage almost begging to be released, Hinata sighed, these D missions where annoying but at least this time around she wasn't the one running around getting covered in cat scratches, she was the one sitting on the side lines making sure the genin didn't hurt themselves or get into fights with each other or the clients. D missions weren't so bad from the jounin's point of view. They handed over the cat to the grateful owner and all of them felt deeply sorry for the cat as it was partially smothered by the large woman. The poor cat's eyes were crying for help as it was taken home.

"That poor kitty…" Aiko muttered,

"Serves it right," Megumi said unhappily dabbing at a cut on her nose to see if it was still bleeding. Hinata looked over at the table with all the mission details, the amount of D missions was slowly but surely reducing, but the C, B, A and S missions seemed to stay on the same level. If this kept up team three would eventually get a C mission, but hopefully not for a long, long time.

"Aright, well that went well, it didn't take too long and no damages" Hinata chanced.

"Yes but it wasn't exactly fast either." Tsunade pointed out, Hinata still thought she was milking this for a laugh.

"What are you using that cat as a test or something?" Hinata muttered under her breath so no one would hear her.

"Anyway, there are no outstanding missions at the moment so your team will report in again in two days Hinata." One of the organisers said, Hinata nodded they were off the hook for a few days.

"understood" with that team three left the briefing room. Shin walked with his arms behind his head, Aiko hummed to herself and Megumi and trying to use the Konoha plate on her glove as a mirror to see the damage done by the cat. Now that the mission was over Hinata was looking forward to finding Naruto and grabbing some lunch. As they walked out of the hokage tower Shin's stomach growled loudly.

"Hey sensei!" he called, "didn't you mention something about getting ramen after the mission?" Before Hinata could deny it or think of an excuse, Aiko piped,

"Sensei's gonna treat us to lunch?"

"Yeah our old sensei always treated us to something when we finished a mission" Megumi said. Hinata tried to get out of it but the genin where persistent and followed her towards the ramen stand, Hinata was about to try running off but Naruto trotted up with a grin.

"Hey Hinata, you're earlier than I thought."

"Hey Naruto" She pulled him aside as he tried to kiss her, "sorry my genin tagged along" she whispered, he changed his approach into a spin to match her pace.

"don't worry, once they eat they'll leave and it'll just be us again." He winked out of view of the genin. Naruto took his usual spot at the ramen bar and Hinata sat beside him while the genin hopped up next to Hinata, Aiko had to jump to get on the high stools because she was smaller than the other two genin. The orders were placed and while they waited Naruto struck up an innocent conversation about the mission.

"Tora? Didn't I have that mission?"

"Everyone has had that mission at some stage in their genin career." Hinata said.

"I caught it" Megumi piped sounding proud of herself.

"I can see that" Naruto commented looking at the scratched red head.

"You got careless Megumi and let yourself get attacked." Hinata said, "Shin and Aiko got the cat into the cage." The other two chuckled as Megumi huffed. The genin tucked into the ramen without any encouragement while the two teens took their time so they could be rid of the genin. It didn't take long for Megumi to finish hers and she quickly disappeared without a word, Aiko finished next closely followed by Shin.

"Thanks sensei!" Shin said loudly with a suppressed burp.

"Yeah, right usual tomorrow and make sure Megumi is on time."

"We'll try Hinata-sensei" Aiko said the two genin scarpered (run away very fast) in case Hinata changed her mind about treating them, not that she had a choice in the first place. Naruto sniggered at the 'sensei' once the genin where gone.

"Thanks Naruto…" She said and prodded at her noodles.

"Sorry, it's just strange that you're … well you know"

"Yeah every one thinks it's funny, but I'm not on duty now so lets ignore that for now." She said.

"Okay!" he grinned and slurped up the ramen. They talked at the ramen bar for a while, or as long as it took for Naruto to eat his usual mountain of ramen, then they moved off and wandered randomly around the village.

"Hey is that Takara and Gai?" Naruto pointed to the two walking down the street away from them

"I try not to think about it…" Hinata said. "How long are you staying in the village anyway?" at the question frowned.

"Not long…" he said getting serious for the first time since he came to the village,

"How long is not long?" Hinata asked.

"Tomorrow…" he muttered looking away, it was Hinata's turn to pout.

"Why?"

"Ero-wants to continue on he said this was only a short visit any way." Naruto shoved his hands into his pockets and dragged his feet a bit. Hinata hooked her arm through his,

"Lets make the most of it now then" she said and kissed his cheek. They headed down to a park just to get somewhere to sit with each other.

_End chapter 5_

* * *

_**If the whole love child thing confused you the story is below…**_

_Skip comes to LMD's house on most Fridays and Saturdays to hang out, beta, and get the much needed sugar which she is denied at home, (for a reason). Anyway, Skip is playing guitar hero 2 (with the double speed cheat on) and on a massive sugar buzz while LMD is blocking out the majority of the cursing and clicking of the controller and is writing away happily. Between songs LMD usually runs ideas past Skip or laughs at her for messing up a song (which isn't often…) or gets her to read what I got so far (lucky skip) or just random conversation. This is what happened on that Friday night…_

_So… hows the double speed going?_

_It's fun! Not as hard as I thought it'd be though but I'll never be able to play with out it anymore_

_As hard as Expert mode?_

_Myeh (starts new song)_

_What's 'myeh'? it's not a real word! Its like a cross between aye and naw (skip shrugs, or at least attempts to without messing up song) its like the love child of aye and naw._

_(Skip smiles, then cringes, then pauses the game presses her hands to her face and says,)_

_AGHH, NOO! (Skip puts what comes next as the result of the high volumes of sugar in her bloodstream and the fact that her brain is working twice as fast to catch all the notes, so things were going to get over-thought.) _

_What?_

_(shakes head unable to say)_

_What!?_

_You don't wanna know!!_

_Right, now that you said it I wanna know so what!?_

_Know how you said love child? I thought of Gai and Betty Bop (This was a previous pun made by LMD months ago about some character in another anime, I really can't mind who…) then I thought about Takara, and about how old Lee was and how it matched!!! BAD MENTAL IMAGES!!! (frantic)_

_(LMD is pissing herself (YES IM A SHE!!!) laughing at skip then she starts laughing too until we are breathless, Skip attempts to play GH again but LMD makes a pun in a dramatic voice)_

_It's the real reason she left the village! (renewed laughing fits Skip nearly falls from bed and drops GH controller and LMD is holding on to doorframe to stop from falling, cat runs scared from room)_

_That's the rumour Ino should had spread!!! (still laughing)_

_(LMD can only point and nod to agree, laughing continues until we start to wheeze and LMD gets typing as fast as her little fingers can go.)_

_That was it really… yes we are both insane but you must know that we where both hyped on sugar (as evident by LMD's attempt to say 'key to my flat' which turned into 'flea to my cat' which after the whole love child bit resulted in more laughing fits) so now at this stage the word 'lovechild will result in skip giggling insanely_

_This is known as one idea snowballing. Or, in this case, avalanching._

_Read and review, __Kudosai and Arigatou_


	7. Chapter 7: Intertwining Tales

_Hey people! Well another week another chapter and another fight with writers block…. Sigh its turning into a battle…_

_**And moving on from that… enjoy!**_

* * *

**Intertwining Tales**

"Has anyone seen Neji?" Tenten asked as she entered Naruto's flat later on that night. Tenten hadn't seen him since the night before, and Gai's team didn't have training that day. Tenten wondered where he was. Well she thought she saw him turning into a hallway, she called to him and jogged up to the opening but he wasn't there. What she didn't know that Neji had jumped up and was holding himself above her mission impossible style. What Hinata had said the night before had shaken him, and until he figured out how he felt about Tenten he just hid from her. It was a little spineless yes, but he really didn't know how to react.

"What are you doing?" Neji jumped and spun around, it was Hinata and Naruto behind him. He had just jumped out the flats window to avoid Tenten on the pretence that he owed her money so the others didn't say where he was.

"I … er owe Tenten money…" he tried the excuse with them too but Hinata knew what he was really doing.

"sure you do…" she said with a knowing tone, Naruto remained oblivious. They let Neji regain his posture and walk off before heading on into the flat.

"Hey folks" Naruto called as he jumped over the back of one of the sofas to land on the seat, Hinata walked around to sit next to him. The flat was nearly empty it seemed, there was only Hinata, Naruto, Tenten, Kiba and Lee. Kiba and Lee where half way through a game of cards, Tenten stroked Akamaru absent mindedly, Hinata leant against Naruto on the sofa reading one of Kiba's mangas, she was really getting into these, and Naruto was reading over her head while he stroked her hair.

"GAH, its too quiet here tonight… I'm gonna go…" Tenten got up and left after saying bye. Lee and Kiba didn't stay long afterwards, they finished off their game and cleared off leaving Hinata and Naruto alone again. Naruto repositioned himself on the sofa to get more comfortable, Hinata placed herself between his legs and leant back onto his stomach to continue to read the manga and he continued to stroke her hair. He had dozed off by the time she finished the book. She closed it and looked up at him.

"Hey…" She whispered softly, he lazily opened one blue eye to look at her.

"hmmm?" She wriggled her way up to get closer to his face.

"Comfy?" she asked, Naruto wrapped his arms around her midsection.

"Am now" he said and leant over to kiss her cheek before snuggling his face into her hair and Hinata giggled as his nose tickled the back of her neck, she put her arms on top of his on her stomach.

"So… when did we get to the cuddling stage?" she asked over her shoulder to him.

"Just now… why don't you want me too?" he asked loosening his grip in case she wasn't comfortable with it. But she pulled his hands back around her again.

"You're warm…" was her reply and snuggled deeper into his open jacket, Naruto smiled and lay his head down again and fell asleep with the smell of her hair filling his head.

* * *

"Have you made any progress with him?" Tsunade asked over a saucer of sake. Jiraiya nodded as he sipped his own. He was seated on the edge of the hokages desk, a habit that annoyed her, he knew it so that's why he did it.

"Yes, I know now that the seal I created works rather well, just slap it on him before he gets outta control and it suppresses the foxes chakra, and he is learning to suppress the fox himself, although it does take a lot of effort on his part." He said, Tsunade pushed him off her desk and he took a seat in a chair opposite.

"Any way that's not the main reason I came." Tsunade raised an eyebrow at the sliver haired sannin.

"Then what is?" she asked and poured another sake, she had a feeling she'd need it.

"Orochimaru" She was right…

"What's he doing now?" she asked, any information at this stage was welcome.

"He's managed to brainwash another ninja clan to serve him."

"Another one?"

"Yes, but before that he slaughtered two others that refused his offer." Tsunade scowled, there where hundreds of free roaming ninja clans most where left over from the Ninja Wars from villages that were destroyed. Many had resentments against the Five Shinobi Nations, and this was what Orochimaru was using to get their support. Warnings about Orochimaru's corrupt ways had been sent out but because the warning came from Konoha and Suna they where ignored by the resentful clans.

"What can we do?"

"Not a lot, a few rumours are spreading about his unfair treatment but not enough to rival his promise of undercutting the Five main powers… it doesn't look good really." He sipped the rest of his sake.

"I know… we've been sending out a number of ANBU teams to try and get as much information as we can get but it seems every time we pin point a base he has already cleared it out or abandoned it leaving the shinobi behind." Jiraiya nodded in agreement.

"And we're no closer to finding the hidden sound village…" he added.

"Yes put a more depressing spin on it…" Tsunade muttered and reached for the sake bottle.

* * *

"You reckon I should keep an eye on them?" Takara asked Gai. He chuckled and pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"I think you should stop worrying about them, they're teenagers, they will get close…"

"Close? How close?" Takara interrupted him, "you mean like us close?" she propped herself up on her elbow to look down at Gai in the bed. He laughed at her.

"No, like I said 'teenagers' they'll kiss and get a bit touchy-feely but that's about it" Takara wasn't overly convinced.

"Come on, you know what we where like when we where younger" Gai told her and pulled the blankets up his chest.

"Which is why I'm worried…" she lay back down again and Gai flipped the blankets over her too.

"Why's that?" he asked, Takara just looked at him, "what?"

"Gai, you copped your first feel when we were 16" She poked him playfully in the chest.

"oh yeah…" he smiled to himself at the memory, but a week after that they went into the 'just friends' category because she hated the spandex suits but he saw no flaw in them, at the time.

"Ah calm down, Naruto and Hinata have just started, they'll be no where near that stage yet. Naruto seems a little oblivious in that area and Hinata would be a little too shy for that." Takara grudgingly agreed with him and got comfortable in the bed.

"You know, I'm starting to think that Hinata doesn't call you nee-chan for no reason." Gai said as he played with the strand of hair that had fallen back across Takara's face.

"Well maybe…" She smiled.

* * *

Hinata woke slowly as a beam of sunlight played across her face, but she just wanted to stay where she was, nice and warm. A warm breeze tickled the back of her neck. Hinata's eyes snapped open. It was morning, she'd fallen asleep with Naruto on his sofa.

"Shit!" She bolted up, startling the groggy blond.

"Whazat!" He blinked several times to clear his vision.

"I spent the night!" Hinata said.

"Wha?" Naruto sat up and watched Hinata have a small panic attack while he tried to wake up.

"Oh Nee-chan's gonna kill me!" Hinata chewed on her thumb nail.

"Why all you did was fall asleep?"

"On your sofa!! with you!!"

"But nothing happened, no panic" he tried to convince her.

"Wait, what time is it?" Naruto glanced at his watch.

"Er… Five past Five, Why?"

"Okay that mean's Nee-chan will still be asleep, I have 55 minutes to get to the dorm, sneak in and pretend I came home after she fell asleep"

"Er… okay…" Still not awake, Naruto was grasping very little of this conversation.

"Right, okay, I love you but I gotta go" With that she kissed him as she bounced past on her way out the door.

"Crap, crap, crap" Hinata chanted to herself as she sprinted across the roof tops towards the dorms, if Takara found out she spent the night in Naruto's she might jump to the wrong conclusion and go hunt down Naruto, and not for a friendly chat. Using shinobi stealth to sneak back into the house after a night out was not what Hinata had in mind when Takara was teaching it to her but it worked she got into the house with no noise and made her way across the living room, and into the bedroom, to find it empty. Takara had spent the night out too, so Hinata was off the hook. She got changed into clean clothes and pulled back on her jounin flak jacket, it smelt like Naruto, she dragged a brush through her hair and tied it back into a plait, with her hair getting longer it could get in the way during training and missions. Hinata glanced at her watch, it was just about six, around the time Takara would come and poke her awake, or steal the blankets. But if she spent the night out again, she may not appear until later in the day than normal. So unless Naruto said anything they had got away with the cuddle session. Now if Naruto was leaving today then there was something she had to do before he leaves. So grabbing her wallet she ruffled up her bed to make it look slept in, and headed to the shops.

* * *

Jiraiya fetched Naruto from his flat and they headed towards the gate. Naruto dragged his feet hoping Hinata would come to say bye but there was no sign of her by the time they got to the gate.

"Will you hurry up" Jiraiya called over to the blond, reluctantly Naruto quickened his pace to catch up with Jiraiya outside the gate.

"Naruto!" He grinned as he spun around to face Hinata, who was jogging up the path with her plait bobbing over her shoulder.

"You trying to go without saying bye?" she teased catching up to him.

"No just waiting for you" he replied, Hinata had her hands behind her back, he tried to look to see what she had but she spun away, blocking his view.

"Do you know what date it is?" she asked with a mischievous look.

"er… no…" he said.

"It's the 8th of October, which means in two days it will be…" She left the sentence hanging for him to finish it.

"The tenth" he smiled, catching on.

"Which is?" she continued still with the same tone

"My 16th birthday"

"Yup" Hinata rocked on her heels, "But you won't be here so…" she brought out the little package from behind her back. It was wrapped in a blue plastic bag because she didn't have the time, (or the skills) to wrap it with gift wrap paper. "I got you something a little early." Naruto grinned widely and hugged Hinata and planted a big kiss on her cheek. Then he unwrapped the bag and pulled out the present, it was a new leather wallet with a frog stitched on the front.

"I noticed your froggie was getting worn and starting to tear…" She said still bouncing on her heels waiting for his reaction. His grin didn't fade or waver so it looked like he liked it. He flipped it open then rummaged in his pocket to pull out a dog eared photo and pushed it into the photo window in his new wallet.

"There, now it's perfect" he turned it to let her see, the photo was the one Takara took before they split up the last time with both of them smiling into the camera. Hinata giggled and leant into kiss him again.

"Yes very sentimental" once again Jiraiya, ruined the moment. Earning a glare from Naruto. Jiraiya had walked up and set his hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"well, say good bye cuz we gotta go" he jerked his head towards the gate and walked off. Naruto scowled after him but quickly resumed his kiss with Hinata.

"I'll see you later then…" he said when they broke apart with their foreheads touching.

"Yeah okay… I'll write"

"And I'll write back" she giggled at him as he slipped out of her grasp and walked off with Jiraiya. (A/N LMD retches at the semimetal mush she has just written) Hinata watched for a while then spun around and headed back into the village. As she walked her hair fell down around her face, she reached back, the plait had come loose.

"Where'd my hair tie go?"

Naruto was transferring his money into his new wallet as they walked away from the village. Jiraiya looked over his shoulder back down the road.

"So you and this girl…"

"Hinata" Naruto cut in,

"Right, Hinata, you too are doing well then?" Jiraiya pried.

"That is none of your business." Naruto snapped pushing his new wallet into his pocket. Jiraiya dropped the conversation at his hostile tone, that meant yes. Later that night they stopped at a guest house on the road.

"Naruto come here" Jiraiya called him over, Naruto sat down opposite Jiraiya, the white haired sannin had on his serious face so this was important.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"You remember the seals I created."

"The ones that suppress the fox's chakra?"

"That's the ones. Well I've been able to do a little more research on the technique behind them. A charm can be created using a similar technique to further aid the repression of the fox's personality."

"Yeah?" Jiraiya had explained the process of creating the seals to him before but Naruto didn't understand most of it. "So what's needed for it?"

"Something belonging to someone you care about and who returns those feelings."

"What!?"

"It needs to be something with personal connections to the other person of significance to you"

"You've lost me…" Naruto was going cross eyed. Jiraiya rolled his eyes and reached into his jacket pocket and pulled something out and sat it on the table.

"Hey is that…" Naruto picked up the item. A lock hair held together with a hair tie, the hair was indigo. "This is Hinata's isn't it?" the boy glared at Jiraiya.

"Yes" he replied simply

"Did you ask for this?"

"Yes" Jiraiya lied, he'd cut it off as he went behind her before leaving the village, he had to make sure she was the right person to use for the charm. The two were close, very close so it was perfect. "Any way," he continued and snapped back the tightly bound lock of hair, "I've yet to apply the technique to it, but once I do, I want you to keep it near you at all times. The seal is getting weaker Naruto…"

"I know…" the boy said glumly, clutching his stomach.

"But still, at least you can tap its power for a limited time without the fox's persona taking over you."

"I suppose." Naruto agreed, with the harsh training that Jiraiya put him through to keep him distracted he found a way to call a measured amount of the fox's chakra without raised emotions. The conversation ended there and while Naruto thought over the possibility that Hinata would actually 'let' Jiraiya cut her hair, Jiraiya sneaked off to conduct his research.

* * *

"How long has it been?" Hinata asked Aiko who was sat on the ground next to her with a stop watch.

"16 minutes and 39 seconds…" she called out the time and sighed loudly before resting her chin on her hand to wait. Shin insisted on timing how long he could keep his Serpents Gaze active, it was slightly annoying but it gave them something to do while waiting for a certain red head who had not yet learned the meaning of the word 'punctual'. Aiko had become a lot better at controlling her chakra and could now regulate the flow and the result was she could begin to manipulate her appearance, so in her boredom and between checking the stop watch for Shin she would experiment with her hair colour, she would often settle for a caramel brown, but today she was playing about with her nose and Hinata was amusing herself by watching the young girls nose change shape and size. But the funny thing was that unlike her hair, her facial features would always return to the way they where when she stopped focusing the chakra. Hinata had been wondering why her hair was always changing but her face was always the same.

"Time!" Shin called as his amber eyes faded back to grey. Aiko stopped the watch,

"Ano… 34 minutes and 5 seconds" she read out.

"Yeah! New record!" Shin pumped his fists into the air.

"Yeah for Megumi too" Hinata looked back up the path for any sign of the red head.

"Hey Sensei" Shin bounced over to the rock Hinata always perched on.

"Hmmm?" Hinata looked back at the grinning boy.

"How long has Takara-sama been able to maintain Serpents Gaze?" Shin was always asking questions like this and he was still saying he was being indirectly trained by Takara.

"Umm, most I've seen her… about four days I think"

"Four days!"

"Well, I think it could have went on but we caught up with the guys we were tracking at that stage… MEGUMI I CAN SEE YOU!" Hinata shouted up the hill at the blur of red that had just flashed behind a tree.

"Shit" the girl cursed to herself, she should have pretended to be sick and not showed up at all. Hinata scowled, it was like the girl was trying to make Hinata's head explode. The other two genin were great but just Megumi was just… GRRRRRR … Hinata could honestly say that Megumi was the only person (bar her father) she had ever shouted at in anger. Just before she was yet again about to lay into Megumi for being late, she noticed a dark haired Jounin coming down the hill towards them with a slight limp.

"Oh great…" muttered Shin. Hinata turned her attention to the jounin and Megumi made a quick get away to hide behind Aiko.

"You must be Hinata-san, I'm Kuro team three's jounin sensei. Thanks for keeping an eye on them for me but as you can see I'm back on my feet and ready to take over again." He smiled.

"Right okay then, so um, if you don't mind me asking, why did it take nearly two and a half months for a broken leg to heal?"

"Well, I …um… fell down the hospital stairs after I got my cast off and re-broke my leg." He said,

_Oh my god this guy's an idiot… _Hinata thought as she smiled uncomfortably, _how is he a jounin elite?_

"Ah… yeah," she managed to say.

"So, if you don't mind I'd like to get back to my little genin" he flashed a very tacky thumbs up to the cringing genin behind Hinata, not even Gai was that bad……anymore…

"You wanna start now?" Hinata asked and he nodded, Hinata shrugged and turned to the genin.

"Well, it's been nice knowing you kids, I'll see you later." She said to them, Shin and Aiko echoed the farewell but Megumi didn't look like she cared. Hinata walked off leaving the team to their real jounin, but she had to admit she'd gotten used to the genin and found she'd have nothing to occupy most of her time now. But that wouldn't last Tsunade would have a mission lined up for her the next day, or even that night knowing Hinata's luck. More missions where rolling in, the high level jounin and ANBU where on consent missions with the threat of attack from Sound getting more likely, what added to that was that only the jounin and above level knew about it because the council didn't want panic to spread. So with the elite Jounin occupied it was up to the quick pros like Hinata to take over the lower level missions, even when she was team threes jounin Hinata had still been sent on C and B missions with a team of more experienced genin or chuunin meaning team three got a day or two off. But now that she no longer had the new genin to worry about Hinata was guessing she'd be leading more C and B missions and taking part in A missions being led by a senior jounin.

Hinata walked with her hands shoved in her pockets, she'd nothing to do… with the small mountain of mission requests coming in almost daily it meant a lot of her friends where on missions a lot of the time and when they weren't they were training hard for the next chuunin exams which was getting dangerously closer, Naruto had left a month ago and was getting further away meaning their letters, even those delivered via a little blue dragon, where far apart, and even Takara was on missions.

It was just one of those times when no one was about, and training alone was not really appealing to Hinata at the moment. With a sigh she headed towards the academy, the school day would be over soon and Hinata decided she should catch up with her little sister. She hadn't been able to speak to Hanabi in a while. But even gossiping with her little sister wouldn't stop her thinking about what the others where doing.

* * *

Meanwhile Takara was sitting on the desk in her office. Located behind the Firsts left eye in the Hokage Mountain it gave a great view over the village, but that was about the only good thing about it. She'd got this office because Tsunade dumped running the ANBU on her, or rather the admin side of it, it meant less paper work for the Fifth and bullet pointed reports after Takara had trawled through all the information and rooted out the important stuff. As Senior ANBU Captain it meant the ANBU reported directly to her but in turn she reported directly to the Hokage and took orders from no where else.

Takara sat down the report she was reading and looked around the office, its walls where blank except for the photos of the top ten from the bingo book, and it was empty except for the desk she sat at and a filing cabinet. While Takara pondered over the possibility of brining in a bonsai tree and the necessity to actually get a chair for her desk there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" she called and three masked, battle-ready ANBU entered and arranged themselves in front of Takara's desk.

"Everything is ready teichou" a hawk masked ANBU said. Takara nodded and slipped off her desk, she was also dressed in full ANBU gear, and lifted her cat mask from the desk.

"Very well, Let's go." She pressed the mask onto her face and lifting her katana on the way out of the office followed by the ANBU team. The file on the desk contained all the information leading up to this mission, a number of maps and photos where spread on the desk. This mission was vital which was obvious if Takara was going, but it was not just because of the Fifths request that Takara dealt with this she also had a personal stake in this one. The mission was an assassination and a picture of the target was on top of the pile and also on the wall. Orochimaru.

_End chapter 6_

* * *

_Teichou means captain by the way, I'm all happy cuz Skip got me a pair of panda earrings, they so CUTE!! Panda-chan!_

_**Moving on… I wanna say sorry for the madness you readers where subjected to last week, sorry…**_

_Aw give over! Anyway read and review __Kudosai and Arigatou!!_


	8. Chapter 8: ANBU Mission Failure

_**Hope you all enjoyed ur Holidays people, was the Big guy in the red suit nice to you all? Well I'm doing the intro this time cuz LMD is currently sulking because she had to go back to work today.**_

_(mutters) only two days holidays BAH!_

_**Any Who! Enjoy, … wait why don't I like this title?**_

* * *

**ANBU Mission Failure**

The Sound shinobi was bored, the fires were out and the other sentries where asleep. He hated the night guard duty, nothing ever happened, they where in the middle of nowhere.

"This sucks…" he muttered to himself and again began to draw pictures in the dirt with a stick. No sooner had he muttered those words than a shape appeared behind him and silently covered his mouth and slit his throat. Around the camp the other three sentries had also been disposed of. The four dark shapes crouched in the shadows and looked down on the encampment down the hill. The four shadows paused, a cat, a hawk, a pig and a bear. The cats eye swept across the camp below. They had received information that Orochimaru was in that camp sweet talking a number of Shinobi Clans, so now was the perfect time to strike. The ANBU teams that had staked out this area also provided photo evidence and even a rough map of the area and camp. The mission was simple, eliminate the Sound shinobi in the camp and Orochimaru without any casualties of the clan yet to be turned to his cause. The hawk perched on a high branch and signalled down to the others that two more sentries where patrolling the edge of the camp, neutral personnel, not to be harmed. The cat nodded and signalled to the bear, he nodded and tapped the pig on the shoulder and both disappeared into the darkness. A few seconds later both sentries were unconscious and hidden from view. The white faced bear and pig returned to the cat, after nodding at them the cat looked up to the hawk in the tree, the hawk signalled the all clear, all the sentries on this side of the camp where taken out leaving a hole in the defences. The hawk dropped back down next to the others.

"It's a quick clean sweep of the Sound Shinobi you encounter, the target is near the rear of the camp. Do not allow yourselves be seen" the cat mask bobbed as she spoke.

"Hai Taichou!" the others answered and they started into the camp keeping to the shadows. As this was a camp belonging to a neutral clan there where only a small number of Sound, each one the four ANBU encountered where removed, they where careful not to leave any trace of themselves or their victims, meaning no blood puddles where allowed, so most enemies where taken out by breaking necks or a quick acting poison and the bodies where removed to a unlit area or hidden in empty barrels. It was slow and careful going but the four ANBU made their way deep into the camp avoiding the light from the fires or spot lights and the personnel. There was one close call when a non-combatant stumbled on one of the bodies before it could be hidden, but before he could raise an alarm the cat covered his mouth and he was injected with a strong sedative that took effect instantly. With the body hidden properly and the sleeping man stashed out of the way they continued on.

Finally they reached the targets tent, crouching on a shadowed roof of a storehouse the four considered their next move. Through silent hand movements the cat communicated orders to the others. Pig and Bear where to remain out side and prevent anyone coming into the tent, while cat and hawk took out the target. The others nodded, pig and bear split to each side and quickly removed the two guards outside the tent then took up places in the shadows on each side of the target tent. Once they where in position they signalled the other two. Cat and hawk jumped onto the strong canvas roof of the tent, listening carefully they determined that the target was alone in the tent. Cat took a razor sharp kunai and silently slit a tiny hole in the material and peeked in. The target was at a table, reading. Orochimaru's back was to the rest of the tent. The cat once again placed the kunai in the hole and elongated it and a single slow motion. Once the slit was big enough the two ANBU dropped silently into the tent. The hawk hung back holding his own kunai at the ready, just in case, but this was cat's kill. With kunai in hand the cat moved slowly towards the target. They had not been noticed, everything seemed to be going too well. This thought echoed in the cat's mind as she got within striking range of Orochimaru, with one final large step she clapped a hand around his mouth and pulled him off his chair and pressed his head back against her shoulder to brace it and hold it still then drew the kunai across his exposed throat leaving a deep gash from which his life blood flowed. Orochimaru gripped weakly at the cat's arm while she held his mouth to stifle any sound. His wide eyes darted from the mask of the hawk ANBU to the mask of the one holding him, they were filled with fear. A weight formed in the stomach of the cat, this felt wrong. It took only a few seconds for Orochimaru to lose enough blood to lose consciousness and when he did the transformation jutsu fell and the cat found herself clasping the body of a random Sound Shinobi, a decoy. The hawk gripped his kunai tightly and cursed quietly as the cat dropped the body she gripped the handle of her katana and drew it from its sheath, this was a trap.

"Now!" came a shout from outside. The material of the tent was ripped away and light flooded in exposing the two ANBU. They drew their weapons but they were completely surrounded by shinobi, both Sound and the neutral which by the looks of it had decided to serve Orochimaru. The hawk let out a long and loud string of curses as he stood back to back with his captain with his sword held in front of him. The cat scanned the crowd around them and the roofs above them. She could see bear still hidden but pig was in a position where she could not see her. With so many enemies it was impossible for the other two to have warned them without giving themselves away, and now they where vastly outnumbered.

"Taichou, what do we do?" hawk asked over his shoulder.

"What else? Fight and take as many with us as possible." Cat said back, the hawks mask rose slightly as he grinned widely, it wasn't often he got to slice and dice like this, it would be a fun fight. A Sound captain stepped forward and demanded their surrender. Neither ANBU answered his shout and the man scowled,

"Have it your way! Get them!" the wall of enemy Shinobi closed in on the two trapped ANBU. The cat masked ANBU gripped the hilt of her katana tightly and prepared to fight and muttered,

"Aw this won't end well…"

_(I'd like to point out that when Skip betad this she punched me several times for the cliffly)_

* * *

"I'm really not sure that was meant to happen…" Jiraiya muttered to himself, he just spent the last few days trying to correctly apply the seal to Hinata's hair to create the charm for Naruto. The seal finally took but he wasn't what he was expecting, the hair solidified into a gem. He held the new gem to the light to get a good look at it. The surface shimmered a deep purple and at the core there was a dark centre almost black, that was the spell. Jiraiya made a mental note ever to use this technique on a living thing. With a grunt he pushed himself off the ground and dusted himself off. Naruto was nearby sparring with a few shadow clones. One Naruto flew towards Jiraiya but he didn't bother to duck as a Naruto was kicked towards him because it disappeared in a puff before it struck him. Jiraiya waited until the sparing session was over before approaching the panting blond. 

"You do… it?" he puffed picking up a towel to dab at the sweat on his face.

"Yes…"

"'bout time" Naruto cut across him, he was speaking back to Jiraiya more and more for the sole reason that he couldn't move fast enough to hit him. The old guy was a perverted freak but he was still a sannin. Jiraiya gave him an insulted scowl, but he let Naruto have his jibes because it kept his temper in check.

"Tell you what, next time you can try to figure out how to apply a complex seal…"

"Yeah, yeah it was hard I get it" Naruto cut across him again and sat on a fallen tree to rest and padded himself with the towel, Jiraiya had taken him west towards Wind country which was mostly desert meaning it was bloody hot. "You know if you'd stop focusing on your 'research' all the time you might have figured it out a lot sooner" Naruto prodded, Jiraiya opened his mouth to argue but didn't bother to it would just take up too much time.

"Anyway, leaving that aside for now, I did it." Jiraiya held up the charm between his thumb and fore finger to show Naruto. The teen blinked dumbly at the stone.

"I thought you were using a lock of Hinata's hair to make it." He said and plucked the smooth gem from Jiraiya's grasp to examine it closely.

"I did, the spell had a curious affect on it, but the seal took and it's been infused with a repressing essence now." Jiraiya tried to explain what had happened with very little success because he didn't know himself but what ever had happened it had worked. The lock gem emitted a steady energy that numbed and pushed back the fox's personality. This energy was harmless to anyone else and almost unnoticeable but for Naruto's health and sanity it was imperative. Naruto held the deep purple gem in the palm of his hand , its surface was smooth but its shape was curved like the hair curl it was formed from, it was almost shaped like a J. It gave off a strange 'warmth' just warmer than his hand but not so much so it was uncomfortable, it was almost reassuring, a token from Hinata to keep close by. He turned it over in his hand to take in all the details of the strange stone while Jiraiya talked on.

"You're not even listening to me are you?" the old man asked.

"I try to avoid it when I can…" Naruto teased, Jiraiya gave a drawn out fake laugh then got up.

"If you're done training for the day we'll go get something to eat and for god's sake put your t-shirt back on." He threw Naruto's discarded t-shirt at him, the teen caught it and slipped it over his head to cover his bare chest, he'd thrown it off because it was too hot to train seriously with it on. He wrapped the gem in a small cloth and put it securely in his pocket then trotted after Jiraiya. Later that night he sat with an empty tin and a sharp kunai, he cut a thin strip from the tin and cleaned it, then he formed a fitting for the top of the lock gem, he pulled it closed tightly and then fused it closed with a burst of chakra once he made the fitting he took off the necklace Tsunade gave him and threaded the lock gem on to the strong cord along with the Firsts gem. Naruto checked his handy work by giving the lock gem an experimental tug, the fitting held it securely in place. Pleased with this result he put the necklace back on with its new addition and tucked it into his t-shirt, he could feel the comforting 'warmth' of the gem on his skin and the blood thirsty voice that bore a permanent residence at the back of his mind got quieter and faded. He finally got peace from the Fox's influence, he no longer had to fight off the fox's constant demands for violence, murder and chaos. As he lay in a bed that night he held the gem up to the moonlight to have a look at it. Naruto smiled to himself, for the first time in a long while he was able to be alone in his own head with his own thoughts. Without the nightly battle with the demon he was able to let his mind wander, and in the haze between wakefulness and sleep he thought of Hinata and smiled.

* * *

"AACHOO!!" Hinata rubbed her nose after the sneeze. 

"You catching a cold?" a ginger haired jounin asked over the camp fire.

"No I think I just got some dust up my nose…" She replied. Hinata and three other more experienced jounin were on the way back to the village from an A ranked mission. They had been hired to protect a priceless artefact as it was transported from a restoration expert to a secure viewing area in the local lords palace. The reason it was an A mission was because rival ninja had been hired to steal it, but the leaf ninja where able to protect both it and the lord who was travelling with them to ensure his treasure was safe, not that he was any help anyway he had nearly dropped the priceless vase on several occasions and did drop it once, luckily Hinata, who was closest to him, managed to dive forward to catch it before it struck the ground, the vase was safe but Hinata cracked her chin on the ground and the lord who was also trying to catch it overbalanced and fell on top of her and he wasn't a small guy. The other members of her team managed to lift the fat guy off her before she suffocated and after that insisted that one of the Shinobi should handle the vase 'just in case'. Later that same day they where moving on Hinata was at the rear of the group checking the area every now and then with her Byakugan, she was rotating her jaw to check it hadn't been dislocated from the fall, it hadn't but it clicked a few times. During one of her scans she spotted the enemy shinobi trying to flank them. With the forewarning the team was able to stash the valuable vase in a safe place and counter the attack. Because they where expecting it they made short work of the attackers with no injuries taken and continued on with the mission.

Now that it was over they were one day out from Konoha and Hinata was looking forward to getting back. She and the Ginger Jounin, as he was nicknamed by the others, had the first nightly watch while the other two got some sleep. Hinata was the youngest in the group by nearly six years and was definitely the junior jounin of the team by far. It was the third time she'd been with this team on an A mission and the older ones would often have a little light hearted teasing sessions on the long walks, Hinata took these in good humour because overall they where an okay bunch. When Hinata first met them she was told their names but she forgot them soon after because they preferred to be called by their nicknames they gave each other, turned out they were in the same team since they were genin. There was Ginger, for his hair, Flick, for the strand of hair that fell across her face and Bap, because he shaved his head. On the second mission with them they started calling Hinata Pearl, she guessed it was because of her eyes. She objected at first but they didn't stop so she just went on with it.

"Wonder why all the A missions I have are with you guys…" Hinata pondered aloud across the fire to the Ginger Jounin.

"Dunno, I guess Tsunade is trying to wean you into the tougher missions. It would be easier for a team who knows each other to work on a high level mission. Why are you complaining Pearl?" Ginger said and poked the fire out of boredom, he looked through the flare at Hinata with a teasing expression.

"No… just thinking out loud…what?" Ginger held up a hand, his face was serious and his head was half turned to look over this shoulder.

"Wake the others" He whispered and poured a bucket of sand on the flame to smother it silently. Hinata slipped off the rock she was sitting on and crawled to the others tapping each one the shoulder to wake them. Both woke at the first touch and were alert instantly. Flick rolled to her feet and keeping low stepped over to Ginger who was scanning the darkness.

"What is it?" she asked quietly.

"I heard something…." He whispered back. Ginger could hear like a bat so he could hear the tiniest sounds and pinpoint which direction they came from.

"Pearl, check it out." Flick said over her shoulder, Hinata nodded in the dim light and activated her Byakugan.

"I still say that's creepy…" muttered Bap, referring to the raised veins on around Hinata's eyes.

"Shh" Ginger hissed over his shoulder. Hinata looked around the immediate area and found nothing, so she looked further.

"There… five of them." She said.

"Who are they?" Flick asked. Hinata got a closer look at them when they slowed down a bit.

"Sound!" Hinata hissed, at this the others tensed, what where Sound doing here?

"Can you see what rank?" Hinata looked closer at the flack jackets, Sound jounin jacks had raised neck guards whereas the chuunin ones didn't.

"One jounin, four chuunin" she relayed.

"It's a pursuit team," Ginger said, "Who would they be pursuing?"

"Who knows, should we intercept them?" Bap asked.

"Yes, I don't like the idea that Sound are so close to the village." Flick answered and clipped her equipment pouch to her belt, Bap scrabbled to get his own.

"Ready?" they nodded, and with Hinata's directions plotted an intercept course to cut off the Sound.

"They've stopped, looks like they're trying to follow a trail." Hinata told them, they where getting close to the sound now.

"Right, Pearl I want you to take out the rear guard, Ginger, take out the right flank, Bap take the left flank and I'll take the front runners." Flick ordered. The others agreed with the senior jounin and slowed their pace to approach the pursuit team.

* * *

"You baka" the sound jounin hissed at the tracker. 

"It's not my fault, they're flipping ANBU, it's a bloody miracle I was able to follow then this far" the tracker hissed back.

"Hey guys, I don't like this, we've lost track of them and we're pretty far into Fire now, we should get outta here…" The chuunin at the back said.

"If we go back empty handed we may as well not go back at all…" another chuunin muttered.

"Both of you shut up!" The jounin snapped, "And you!" he rounded on the tracker again, "Those ANBU are injured and slow! How could you LOSE THEM!" He shouted in the trackers face.

"Hey! Keep you're voice down, someone will hear us!" Hissed another chuunin, the jounin turned on him now.

"Since when do I take orders from a lower rank! Just shut up and get back into formation, we're moving on" he snapped, the chuunin looked at each other uneasily. A small ball rolled into the opening and caught their attention.

"What's that?" one chuunin asked just before the flash-bang went off. The bright flash of light blinded the Sound and the loud crack of the explosion deafened them. This gave the Leaf an opening to attack. Each one took out their targets before the Sound knew what happened.

"Do you think we should have captured one," Hinata asked wiping the arterial spray from her hand and face. "You know, to find out what they were doing here?"

"No, they said they were after an ANBU team, so they were most likely trying to stop the team reporting back with something important." Flick said wiping her kunai on the grass to get rid of the blood.

"Yeah… anyway, will we continue on since we're awake now anyway or can I go back to sleep?" Bap asked.

"Since we're up and it's not long before dawn we should move on" Ginger said, Flick agreed.

"We should take it slow, if we catch up on the ANBU they may attack us thinking we're this pursuit team." Hinata pointed out.

"Good point, alright then, lets go" Flick led the way back towards the village.

* * *

"Aww! This won't end well!" The cat brought her blade around in a wide ark slicing three attackers that rushed her. Behind her hawk slipped his fingers in to his custom weapon, a disc with a honed edge and with the added edge he gave it with a layer if chakra his disc could slice through steel. Hawk sliced at anyone in his range with his disc and parried any strikes with a short sword in his other hand. Meanwhile on the roofs the undiscovered bear and pig readied kunai with attached explosive tags. Bear reached under his mask and placing his fingers in his mouth let out a high pitched whistle. 

"Jump!" Cat said over her shoulder to hawk, both sliced the nearest attacker and jumped up, once they left the ground bear and pig launched the explosive projectiles into the crowd, they went off without much delay and the ANBU used the following confusion to escape the camp but numerous pursuit teams quickly followed. The ANBU however where faster and got a decent head start. After a few hours of running they paused long enough for the teams medic, pig, to heal the cuts on cat and hawk, and to plan their route home.

"The most direct is a straight line" Hawk said from the ground while pig sorted out his leg.

"True and if this information fed to us was… we'd better be careful…" Cat trailed off and wrapped a bandage around a shallow wound on her arm.

"Taichou?" Bear looked up at the masked woman who was staring at a tree, but her mind was fixed on something else. "Taichou?" he repeated a little louder. The expressionless porcelain mask turned in his direction.

"What?"

"What do you mean 'we should be careful'?" the other two turned to listen to cats reply.

"The information that led to this mission came directly from an ANBU source in this area, I read the report myself and forwarded it to Hokage-sama. If the information led to a trap it means our agent was either discovered or defected, this will cause problems within the ANBU…" the other three looked at each other in silence, if an ANBU really had turned traitor than a lot of the villages secrets would be in enemy hands.

"Taichou!" Hawk shouted a warning but the cat had already ducked the kunai that had been thrown. The pursuit team had caught up. A standard five man team composed of a jounin and four chuunin. The cat cursed and rolled to the side, they had been so occupied with the idea of a traitor in their midst that they didn't even notice them sneaking up, a careless mistake for an ANBU team.

The cat drew her katana and faced the Sound team along with the other ANBU. Another kunai flashed by nicking her neck, it had come from behind. She spun around with one hand clamped over the slice on the side of her neck, there was another team behind them, two teams, no, three. What was worse was these were experienced shinobi, not part of the mob that attacked them back at the camp.

"Play time!" Hawk said with joy in his voice, he drew his short sword and combat disc, eager for a fight. The bear masked ANBU brandished a pair of clawed knuckle-dusters while the pig medic pulled out a bladed staff.

"Watch yourselves, I can't patch you up all the time" Pig joked to the rest of them, bear gave a grim chuckle and flexed his claws.

"Heads Up!" Cat called and caught a kunai with an explosive note wrapped around the handle, with a flick of the wrist she sent it back into the trees towards their attackers the resulting explosion set the dry undergrowth alight as well as killing two of the sound. The rest of the attackers set upon the four ANBU. Cat jumped to avoid a slash from one attack but was stuck on the leg by another that came from the side, these guys were fast. The ANBU finished off the remaining sound as quickly as they could and got out of the area before they were trapped by the fire.

"At least that will slow down the other pursuit teams." The pig masked medic called. They stopped briefly, the last fight had left each of them with injuries, the medic healed the more serious ones, like the slash to the stomach the bear masked ANBU sustained, but the smaller ones where treated the normal way, it would do until they got back to the village.

"Lets go, we have to let Hokage-sama know what we found out" the others nodded as cat tested her leg, she could put weight on it at least.

"Taichou, another team is coming" Hawk added, he liked a good fight but he wasn't dumb enough to fight when the odds where against them, they where still in enemy territory.

"Gotta love the Byakugan…" bear added rolling down his shirt to cover his recently healed stomach and slipped on his damaged armoured vest, it was better than nothing.

"Lets go" and with that they disappeared.

* * *

"Stop twitching! You're making this difficult" scolded the medic, 

"well you're hurting me!" Bear snapped back, they finally stopped to rest once they got far enough into Fire, and she was trying to treat his stomach wound which had reopened.

"there they go again…" Hawk whined, looking over at the other two.

"Ignore them, it's just what they do…" the captain told him while re-bandaging the deep slash on her leg. Their medic didn't have enough chakra remaining to heal their wounds completely, the best they could do was bandage them and keep ahead of their pursuers. "are they still chasing us?"

"I don't know, keeping track of them has sapped away my chakra reserves, I can't see as far anymore, or as clearly…" the hawk faced Hyuuga shook his head.

"the only draw back to the Byakugan…" the cat sighed, "I should learned that from Hinata, still we're close to the village, if we're lucky they gave up" a twig snapped nearby and all the ANBU fell silent and looked in the direction of the noise.

"Your luck sucks Taichou…" hawk muttered.

"Don't I know it… get ready…" The others nodded each drew a kunai and got ready to throw it, cat did a silent count down with her fingers, three, two, one.

"WHOA!!!" a ginger blur rolled out of the way of a kunai, and a metallic clang rang out as the others were deflected.

"Hold it!" Cat called to the other ANBU as one of the newcomers waved a leaf head band from behind the tree she was hiding behind. The leaf peeked out from behind the tree.

"Are you finished with the friendly fire?" she called.

"Sorry, I thought you were a pursuit team"

"I figured, we took care of them for you." The woman called back and stepped out from behind the tree, "Good call on the jumpy ANBU Pearl…" she added, to a bush as she walked out, a few seconds later someone rolled out of the bush tugging her plait out from the entangled branches.

"seesh, you ANBU get into trouble?" Ginger asked looking at the blood splattered clothes they were wearing.

"Watch it freckles!" Bear scowled,

"Easy!" cat warned him, "anyway, if that pursuit teams taken care of we're good, lets get back to the village." The ANBU nodded and started moving, followed by the jounin team. Hinata walked past the cat masked ANBU and showed no indication that she knew who was under it. Just as she was told, when an ANBU is on a mission they are not to remove their masks or use their real names, a masked ANBU was a weapon pure and simple. Hinata slowed her pace to walk near the limping cat.

"Pearl?" the cat muttered quietly so the others wouldn't hear.

"They're the nickname team, and trust me I didn't choose it." Hinata smirked "Are you okay?" Hinata glanced down at the blood soaked bandage around the cat's leg.

"I'll live…" she muttered back, the limp steadily got worse as they went on but it didn't take long to get to the village and at the gate they split up, the jounin team headed to report in at the hokage tower and the ANBU returned to the HQ inside the hokage mountain, although only Hinata knew that.

* * *

The cat winced as she limped onto the first floor in the ANBU head office, on this floor was the clinics for injured personnel. While she took a breather to rest her sore leg the pig masked medic past her by supporting the Hyuuga hawk because the wound on his leg had reopened as well. She took a deep breath and gripped the waist high hand rail on the wall and used it to support her weight to walk on to the treatment room, the rail had been installed in this hall for that very purpose. 

"Tough mission?" a medic asked once the cat got seated on one of the beds, she only snorted in reply. Using a kunai she cut off the leg of the uniforms trousers so the medic could get a better look at her leg, the trousers were ruined anyway, blood never comes out completely. The medic removed the bloodied bandages and started to clean out the wound. She let him work and looked over at the rest of her team, hawk was laying on his front, on the bed opposite, while another medic tried to dig out the top of a knife that broke off in his shoulder, the Hyuuga one of many in the ANBU he loved a fight and was a excellent fighter, he was sedated so no point trying to talk to him, pig had removed her mask and traced her fingers over a deep scratch on the left cheek, she was a true field medic, an expert at dodging attacks, lightening reflexes and a swift strike but gentle when it came to treating her comrades, the bitch had got out of that with hardly any injuries at all, on the bed to the captains left was the bear, she'd never seen him without his mask and started to think it was glued to his face but it reflected his personality perfectly he was a good strong fighter but very short tempered, he'd got his fair share of injuries but the one on his stomach was deep, pig did her best but he would still need to rest for a while. She hissed as the medic cleaned out her leg wound with an antiseptic, reaching up she took off the cat mask and set it to the side then swept the hair out of her face.

"Taichou, do you want us to report this to Hokage-sama?" Pig asked. Takara looked up from the dirty field dressing on her arm,

"No, I'll do it myself, get yourself seen to and then get some rest." The pig nodded and settled back on the bed to let a medic look at her broken finger.

"You've damaged the muscle, it will take a while to heal properly, would have been easier if you'd let the field medic close the wound at lest." The medic told her wrapping fresh bandages on her leg.

"Yeah, well she had her hands full and I'll take a limp for a few days over losing one of my team any day…" she muttered and turned her head to the side to let another medic look at the slice on her neck.

"Heh, thanks Taichou…" Bear muttered with a pained chuckle, he was scolded by the nurse to lie back down, not that he could get up anyway.

"heh heh you know that AH!" Takara stopped mid-sentence because the medic jabbed her sore neck.

"Gomen, Takara-sama but I need you to stop talking" the medic said gruffly, he cupped Takara's chin in his hand and twisted her head around so he could get better access to the neck injury, but needless to say that movement fucking hurt…

The clinic in the ANBU HQ was equipped with the basic needs of any medical practice. Most ANBU injured on duty where treated here because sometimes the hospital could be a security risk with all the civilians and traffic in and out but here was safe enough. The only cases that went to the hospital where near critical patents or those who needed extended care, bear would be sent there once he was debriefed and relived of duty. Most medics here where ANBU themselves but some of the nurses and one or two of the doctors where highly skills practitioners from the hospital that where offered a posting here, after extensive security checks of course, so Takara was safe in the knowledge that her ANBU subordinates were being well cared for.

"There how does that feel" the doctor stepped back to look at his work. Takara flexed her left hand, it was painful to move but then again her arm was in a sling.

"Bit better, I can move the hand again" she said, a nurse delivered a clean shinobi uniform from the supply cupboard and with her help Takara manoeuvred her stiff and sore limbs into the clean clothes.

"okay, thanks doc" Takara said and slipped off the bed and stood on her uninjured leg, she lent over and lifted her sheathed katana and used it like a walking stick.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You need to rest, you've lose a lost of blood" the doctor blocked her way to the door.

"I'll rest after I talk to Tsunade-sama" she tried to hobble around him but again he stood in her way.

"I can't let you go in that condition."

"You're making it sound like you have a say in this." She glared at him fiercely, he gulped and backed off he was only a civilian.

"Er, okay if you say you'll rest right after then… here this will help you sleep later and numb the pain." He handed her some medicine since she wasn't giving him a choice.

By the time she got to the hokage tower she was knackered, and had to pause at the bottom of the stairs before attempting to climb them.

"Alright! Mission over! Drinkie time!" the voice came from the landing above.

"We can't go for a drink"

"Why not!?" the first voice whined

"Cuz Pearls only a kid"

"huh well we can get her a chibi meal instead then" a third voice chipped in and started laughing along with the first.

"What age do you think I am?" shot Hinata's defensive tone.

"dunno, 'bout fourteen?" the third suggested.

"I'm sixteen in a few weeks…" Hinata muttered, by this time the recently debriefed team was nearly at the bottom of the stairs, "eh… Nee-chan?" Hinata spotted Takara at the bottom of the stairs and cut off the conversation with the older jounin to trot down the rest of the stairs. "Whoa… I thought you said it was a scratch…" she said taking in the bandaged arm in a sling, a bandage around the neck and the leg hovering off the ground.

"I said this was a scratch…" Takara, who was leaning against a wall, pointed to the wrappings on her neck, "How was the mission?"

"Forget the mission, are you alright?" Hinata looked concerned.

"I'm fine Kit, it looks worse than it is, besides after I talk to Tsunade-sama I'm going home to bed" she rubbed her head, a headache was forming, she'd make this meeting with Tsunade quick.

"You sure?" Hinata asked to make sure.

"Yes, I'm good don't worry, anyway I'll see you later on, I'm sure you and your buddies will want to go for something to eat." Takara teased to lighten the concern on Hinata's face.

"Heh, yeah whatya say, Korean BBQ?" Ginger poked his head into the conversation.

"I fancy a nice big stake" Flick added.

"Me too, we could get you a chibi meal" Bap said as he placed one of his huge hands on Hinata's shouder..

"Ah come on! I thought we were past the whole hazing thing!" Hinata turned on them again.

"You are, but it still doesn't change the fact that you're a kid" Bap continued, Takara kept a calm face but really wanted to laugh at the growing vein on Hinata's forehead, she hated being called a kid.

"Bap come on, it's getting a little old now…" Flick added quietly, but he ignored her.

"Well think about it, she's small and cute, if we take off the flank jacket we could get her into the cinema on a childs ticket," he talked on with more examples and the vein got bigger, Takara got more comfortable against the wall, a small smile crept on to her lips, Hinata was gonna snap in a second. Ginger nudged flick and nodded at Hinata, her face was twisted into a scowl, lips pursed in poorly disguised annoyance. Bap leant in to deliver the punch line of another age pun and Hinata stuck at his neck with a clawed hand. A surprised Bap jumped back outta the way.

"You missed…" Ginger intoned, although sounding a little disappointed, Hinata's fingers had only grazed his skin. Bap was clutching his throat dramatically and pointed at her he opened his mouth to shout something but all that came out was a wheezy squeak. Ginger laughed loudly at the noise.

"What did you do?" Flick ask through laughs.

"I disabled his voice box, if was either that or kill him..." Hinata said smirking at Bap trying to protest and only producing more mouse like squeaks.

"It's an improvement if you ask me Bap, normally you never shut up" Ginger added still laughing his head off, he thought this was great. Even Takara was chuckling to herself, that in itself proved that Hinata's speed was matching that of any other jounin. Tsunade had her performing missions with one of the elite teams, although they were weird, they were one of the best jounin teams outside the ANBU. Things where going well for her apprentice.

"I gotta go report in so I'll see you later, and as much as I know you want to, you can't kill him." Takara jerked her thumb over at Bap who was turning purple in the face from the effort to speak.

"Aw… but I wanna…" Hinata said mockingly, the other two chuckled too.

"Well, ja ne!" Takara gripped her katana again and started her slow ascent of the stairs.

"Why are they always on the top floor when you hurt your leg…" she muttered hopping up the last few stairs. Doing it with a sore leg was bad enough but with an arm outta action she couldn't just lean on the hand rails and hop up. Some hobbling later brought her to Tsunade's office.

"This can't mean good news…." Was the first thing the fifth said when Takara came into the room leaning on her katana.

"Ever considered getting a lift installed?" Takara asked as she set down.

"Why didn't you just stay in your office and send word for me to come over?" Tsunade asked regarding Takara's leg.

"………… alright, so that thought didn't occur to me… still there's something you should know…" Takara told Tsunade about the mission.

"A trap?" Tsunade scowled, she knew where the information came from and knew the implications if it was a trap. She glared out the window before turning back to Takara. "What do you suggest?"

"A total recall of all ANBU operating in the field, if any fail to reappear then its safe to say they have been killed. The ones that do return from undercover missions, I'd like Ibiki and Yamanaka Inoichi to speak to each."

"I understand why you want Ibiki to but why Inoichi?" Tsunade asked.

"He's an expert at mind alteration, Orochimaru once used a technique where he would place a seal in a persons mind, to block out events, smells, sounds, sights, basically removing the memory from the persons mind." Takara explained.

"Is that how he kept his experiments on you secret for so long?" Tsunade inquired, Takara nodded. Tsunade noticed that her hand twitched unconsciously towards the inside of her elbow, where it was scarred from the repeated injections he gave her to test his poisons.

"Inoichi will be able to spot a seal like that and remove it. Orochimaru likes to play games and press what ever advantage he can get. If one of our ANBU did betray us he'd seal their minds and send them back for a while."

"Why?"

"The seals can only last for two weeks before the body's own chakra flow would break it down, he had to keep reapplying the seal in my case, so the ANBU would go on their normal tasks gaining insight on sensitive information, when the seal finally breaks they'd remember and return to Orochimaru." Tsunade nodded, Takara had first hand experience on this technique so it was best to heed her advice.

"What about the one's that don't return?"

"They'll be dead, if he can't turn them to serve him, he'd kill them once he gets what he can out of them."

"That's true…" Tsunade remembered how vicious her old team mate could be. "Alright then, do it. We have to be sure." Takara nodded and got up.

"You know what I'll issue the orders tomorrow instead…" Takara sat back down and rubbed her throbbing leg and despite the seriousness of the matter they had just discussed, Tsunade sniggered at Takara.

"I would say so, maybe you should go home and get some rest." Tsunade suggested going into medic mode.

"Yeah, you're right…"

* * *

"Well if the age puns bothered you that much you should have said…" Bap said, he'd recently recovered his voice. 

"I did on several occasions" Hinata shot back.

"She did…" Ginger supported her argument.

"Alright okay so no more shots about Pearls age agreed?" Flick asked, with a raised eyebrow in Bap's direction. He said nothing.

"Either way I can still make you shut up" Hinata teased. They had just finished a meal in one of the many Korean BBQ places in the village and in a peaceful quiet since the chatterbox had been silenced.

"Hinata-sensei!" Hinata looked round, it had been Aiko that had called her.

"Aiko?" The young genin trotted up the road to Hinata, today her hair was dark brown. "What the matter kid?"

"I was just coming from the hospital, sensei tripped and hit his head, Shin says he's got a concussion and we had to take him to see a doctor."

"He's hurt again? How is that guy a jounin?" Aiko shrugged.

"Shin told me to go let Tsunade-sama know about it, Megumi wanted to leave it but we'll be left alone until he gets better again."

"You three can't afford that right now. You're behind already as it is"

"I know…" Aiko muttered.

"Wish I could help ya Aiko but I've been assigned to another team for the time being, go see Tsunade anyway, if you're lucky you'll get a new sensei permanently."

"If only…" Aiko sighed. "Well I gotta go, bye sensei." Hinata said bye and Aiko left. It would be great of they really did get a new jounin. Kuro was a clumsy idiot, Megumi tricked him into letting them off nearly every other day, and like Hinata had said they where falling way behind the other teams in their age group, mission wise. Aiko paused mid-step, she'd just had an idea. She turned on her heel and returned to the hospital to find Shin, when she did she told him her idea.

"That would be great you think we can do that though?" he asked.

"Well yeah, but don't tell Megumi or she'll think of some sort of excuse. You wanna come with me? I think we'd have a better chance if we both do it." Shin agreed and went along to the hokage tower.

* * *

_End chapter 7_

_Was it worth the wait? Things are heating up heehee._

_**My leg…**_

_Er… oops…__ read and review __Kudosai and Arigatou!!_


	9. Chapter 9: Love Lost

_I know it's been a few weeks and I'm sorry, but I got myself Guitar Hero Three and have currently lost the functionality of my right pinkie finger. Anyway I this chapter was written in work due to being stuck on a 2:30 to 11:00 shift, so yeah… sorry…._

* * *

**Love Lost**

"GAI!! I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T PUT ME DOWN NOW I'LL BEAT YOU TO A PLUP!!!" Hinata paused in turning the key to the door of the dorm to look over at the steps leading on to the third floor walkway that their dorm was on. Coming up the steps was Gai carrying a mortified Takara bridal style. She was trying to kick him on the arm because the way he'd lifted her meant her good arm was pinned against his chest.

"No! You're hurt and you couldn't have walked up those steps" he snapped back and pinned her leg too, to stop her trashing about and making him over balance. "Ah, Hinata, could you open the door for me please?" Hinata got over the initial shock of the strange sight and opened the door, and started to laugh as Gai carried the seething Takara past her into the dorm. He carried her on into the living room side of the large room and put her down on the sofa, once released she smacked him over the head with her sheathed katana, or tied to, Gai stepped back out of the way, when she missed she over balanced and fell off the sofa, clipping her arm and landing on her leg. She just kinda lay there half whimpering, half cursing at Gai.

"You okay Nee-chan?" Hinata peaked over the back of the sofa at Takara on the floor. Takara moaned,

"I'm in pain…" Gai helped Takara back up on to the sofa while Hinata got a glass of water for her to take the medication that the doctor had given her earlier.

"So what are your plans now?" Takara asked Hinata handing back the empty glass.

"Well I was stuck on night watch last night so I'm gonna go to bed." She told them, "Night" Takara gave a little wave which Hinata returned as she went into the bedroom and shut the door.

"And your plans?" she asked Gai. He lifted a cushion from the sofa and put it on the coffee table,

"Well you are in no condition to look after yourself, so I'll stay here to keep an eye on you." He told her as he maneuvered her leg onto the cushion.

"I don't need looking after" Takara shot back.

"Yes you do, you could barely walk up to the street, and I'm guessing that you can't move that arm either." Takara tired to lift her arm but only proved Gai's point. She winced as she lowered her arm back down to rest in the sling. She tried to cross her arms in a huff but with the sling it was impossible so she muttered under her breath and flicked at dust particles on the sofa. Gai smirked and took Takara's katana out of the way so she wouldn't use it to try get up and hurt herself again or attempt to hit him again. He then busied himself by getting things in order, because the dorm, despite being occupied by two women was in a right state. He cleared the table of the dishes from previous meals and dumped them in the sink and turned on the taps to fill the sink with hot water, while it did wiped the countertops, all to the protests of Takara on the sofa.

"Gai this is sweet and all but I don't need you to look after me. Hinata's here if I need anything" Gai turned off the water and let the dishes steep before turning on Takara to argue.

"She's here now but you know as well as I do she'll be on missions again soon enough and I'll be staying in and around the village because my teams getting ready for the exams so don't try saying I'm too busy." Takara shut her mouth, that was about to be her argument. Gai smirked at Takara's stubborn expression, she'd always been like this, even back in their genin days. She was usually the one looking after him and Asuma and after the Orochimaru incident the conflict in her clan made her move into one of the shinobi dorms, since then she'd lived on her own and then with the travel meant that she was used to being in control. Now these injuries meant that the control she held over herself was waning for the first time since she was Orochimaru's apprentice. For someone with a dominant personality like Takara, losing control was a terrifying prospect. Takara returned to angrily flicking bits of fluff off the sofa and Gai smiled over his small victory and returned to instilling some sort of order into the kitchen. Almost every piece of cutlery, cooking utensil, plate, bowl, cup, glass and all the others where all stacked into the one cupboard, there was some sense to this because the kitchen was rarely used before, most meals eaten in the dorm where takeout, but Gai reasoned that now the two women were staying here for longer periods it was time to organise it all out, and he figured that Takara wasn't going to do it so, pausing only to get Takara a bottle of Coke from the fridge, set to sorting out the kitchen. A shuffle behind him caught his attention, he turned to find that Takara had got up and using the back of the sofa and arm chair to lean on, hopped over to the nearly empty book shelf.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA! What are you doing!?"

"Getting a book…" she answered with a cheeky smile she lifted a novel down from the shelf, she tucked it under her arm and leant on the arm chair to turn around. Her intent was to return to the sofa, but Gai strode in from the kitchen and blocked her way.

"Gai I can't get past you."

"that's the point"

"Hey!" she shouted as he stepped between her and the armchair, he slipped his arm under hers and wrapped it around her waist and lifted her again back to the sofa. "Gai! Enough I can look after myself!" she snapped while standing unsteadily on one leg, she pushed away the hand that was offered to help steady her.

"Takara, you know that…"

"Gai" Takara cut across him. "Look it was nice of you to come over and help out but I don't need you here to do every little thing. I can walk across a room to get a book." She waved the orange covered book in front of him and winced slightly as her sore leg gazed the ground. Gai drew his head back a bit to avoid getting clipped by the book but he noticed the wince, he grabbed the wrist of the book wielding hand to stop her waving the book about and to steady her as she was beginning to over balance.

"No you can't." he said plainly with as much force. Takara scowled at him, her irises began to swirl in anger. Gai stared down the beginnings of the serpents gaze eyes, he was beginning to get angry too.

"Takara, like it or not you've been hurt. You damaged your muscles and ligaments and they only way they will heal is if you rest which means that you are going to sit down, shut up and do as I say." with that he let go of her wrist and gave her a gentle shove on the chest, she fell back onto the sofa. She glared up at Gai who was now holding the book, her amber eyes darkened to red as her anger grew.

"Gai listen…" She started to get up again but Gai leant on the sofa arm and pushed her back down and held her there.

"No, you listen. You're as stubborn and hard headed as you were when we were younger," She spluttered lost for a retort but Gai ploughed on anyway not giving her the chance to. "I thought after all that time away that you had matured but it turns out you're still that prideful, snake eyed, kunoichi who's too obnoxious to admit when she's wrong." Takara hissed angrily baring her elongated serpent fangs and eyes swirling at a rapid pace with her irises nearly blood red. "For once in your life set your pride aside and admit that you need help." Gai jabbed his finger into her shoulder.

"Gai!" Takara hissed, but in her fury couldn't think of anything else to say.

"No, you done the same thing over and over since your father died and the clan fragmented! You close yourself off and don't let anyone in. I'll bet that even Hinata hasn't even seen you with out some sort of shield you hide your emotions behind. Ever since the truth came out about Orochimaru you've been so concerned about not letting yourself be that vulnerable again. Did it ever penetrate that thick skull of yours that not everyone is out to get you! Like it or not Takara everyone, even you, needs help at sometime or another, but you've pushed off everyone who has ever tried with jokes and false smiles. You've done it so much now that just about everyone has stopped offering! It's stopping now Takara, if you keep letting your pride get in the way your 'defences' are gonna end up destroying you!" he jabbed her again.

"Get out!" she spat in a low dangerous tone.

"I'm not going any where. Sooner or later you will realise the mistakes you're making by hiding your emotions…"

"I said GET OUT!" She planted her hand on his chest and shoved him hard. Gai stumbled back nearly tripping over the coffee table, the closed bottle of coke toppled over and rolled off the table, she got up and narrowed her eyes at him. "I didn't ask you to come here Gai and I'll be damned if I'm gonna let you stand there and insult me. I want you to leave Gai, now" she pointed towards the door.

"There! That's just want I mean. when someone gets too close you find away to distance yourself, how long until you start pushing Hinata away? In the end you're going to be alone." muscles in Takara's face started to twitch as Gai kept up his attack. He'd already touched on several nerves, Orochimaru, her father, the clan and Hinata. He was no longer just attacking the fact that she was hurt but her character on the whole. "Tell me then, back in the old days, was it really because of the way I dressed that you broke it off? Or was it because I was getting too involved?" he leant back in to hover right in front of her face, his voice low. "Because if that's what it was then it's going to happen again and this time I will not gracefully return to being only a friend, I will simply be gone. You need to wise up, come to grips with reality and deal with your emotions like everyone else." He poked her again to make his point and also pushed her back down on to the sofa. He leant right in and said to her face "I just hope you catch on to that before you lose someone important to you."

With that final statement, he pushed off the sofa and stalked around it to the small table behind it in the open kitchen area. He yanked out a chair and sat down at the table. Both sat where they were and fumed, neither willing to break the silence that hung in the room.

In the bedroom Hinata was leaning against the wall next to the door, she'd been woken by Gai calling to Takara when she was next to the book case and was about to walk out in to the living room but that's when the shouting started. She'd heard every word of the fight and watched it through the wall with her Byakugan. She stayed there, pressed up against the wall, and absorbed what Gai had said and was dismayed to find it was true. Despite the time they spent together, and how often they talked, they had never once discussed Takara's emotions. Hinata had been open with Takara from the start and had thought that she had done the same but it seemed that was not true after all. Hinata returned to the bed, entering the main room of the dorm at this time was surely inviting physical harm. Takara had been there for Hinata the whole time and helped her through the times when she was feeling depressed over her exile, so how could she possibly be as cold as Gai made her out to be. Hinata didn't think she could be, was it possible that Gai was wrong and that Hinata had seen a side of Takara that no one else had. Either way she had never seen Takara's serpent gaze turn red and she was hissing as much as a pissed off cobra, this was definitely something Hinata had never seen, Takara had always been clam and collected, but she was now fuming and slowly crushing the drink bottle and looking at it like she was trying to set it on fire with the intensity of her glare. This in itself just proved that Hinata didn't know Takara as well as she thought.

* * *

"You did what!?" Megumi hissed at her team mates.

"We requested a new sensei…" Shin said from behind Aiko, the boy was still scared of the red head.

"That's right we are falling behind the others at this rate…" Aiko started.

"So?" Megumi crossed her arms and glared at the other two.

"So? … we're dead last!" Aiko shot back.

"And? That's not our fault, he's the one in charge." Megumi shrugged.

"Yeah you're right it's not 'our' fault…" Aiko said.

"It's your fault!" Shin piped before quickly retreating back behind Aiko.

"What? How is it my fault!" Megumi uncrossed her arms and stepped forward to glare over Aiko's shoulder at Shin. Aiko stepped back, she was scared of Megumi's temper as much as Shin, but this had to be done.

"Kuro-sensei is only in the hospital because you and your pranks put him there. That trap went too far you could have killed him, you're lucky a concussion was all he had" Aiko said. On their last mission they had to clear a river of rubbish so the fish stock wouldn't die out. Megumi had set a lasso trap in the shallows and hid the rope among the branches of a weeping willow then faked an inquiry, as Kuro made his way over to check she was okay he was more focused on his genin than the possibility of traps and was caught in the lasso. The trap was sprung, and his foot was jerked out from under him. He fell face first into the shallows and cracked his head on the rocky river bed, before the rope pulled tight and hoisted him partially out of the water. While Megumi pointed and laughed Shin and Aiko cut him down and it was a good thing too as his head was under water and he was out cold, they realised he was seriously hurt this time Megumi threatened them to say it was an accident.

"Hey! He had it coming! He underestimated us and called us inexperienced rookies.!" Megumi shot back.

"We **are **inexperienced rookies!" Aiko said.

"Yeah, think about it Meg, we're the only team from our group that hasn't had at least one C ranked mission, we been on nothing but D's." Shin said over Aiko's shoulder, a look from Megumi made him duck back behind.

"Don't call me Meg…anyway how do you know that. Maybe there's just no C missions left over." she shrugged off comments.

"Did you even pay attention in the briefing room? There is a huge pile of C missions. Face it Megumi, we are the worst of our group, and we need a sensei that's not so trusting." That was Kuro's problem, yes he had also underestimated their abilities, but he was willing to keep giving second chances and believed Megumi too readily when she faked an apology. Megumi scowled at them, since when did the chibi incarnate stand up to her.

"You know what fine! But when we get landed with some super strict disciplinarian don't come crying to me!" with that she spun on her heel and stalked away.

"Hey! Matte!" Aiko called (A/N Mattewait)

"What now!?" Megumi snapped.

"We haven't finished our training session yet."

"I have" she walked away again.

"yeah right you just got here half an hour late…" Shin muttered stepping out from behind Aiko.

"What was that snake boy!?" Megumi shouted.

"Nothing!" he jumped straight back behind her.. Once Megumi was out of ear shot, Aiko sighed.

"Well that went well…" she muttered.

"Hey, what if Megumi's right though?" Shin asked. "What happens if we do get someone super strict."

"Shin we requested…"

"Yeah I know, but what if our request is denied and we get some one really bad?" Aiko thought for a second.

"Well if that's the case, Megumi still wouldn't get away with the pranks and we'd probably catch up on the others quicker" She suggested, and walked on down the path into Ground 13, Shin quickly followed and hoped that their request wasn't declined.

* * *

Some time later the silence continued in the dorm, interrupted only by the Coke bottle that was being crushed by Takara. Gai sat at the table glaring into the grain of the wood as if a picture was hidden there. In the bedroom Hinata lay in the bed and pondered over all the time she'd spent with Takara to pick out examples where she was open with Hinata, there were few examples, but still there was one or two. There had been a few times where either Gai of Takara was going to speak but as they drew and held the breath to speak, no words came and they let the breath go in a silent, defeated sigh. Finally Gai stood up and walked to the door, he rested his hand on the handle.

"Seems you've made your choice… Goodbye Takara" He turned the handle and opened the door.

"Gai…" he paused as she called him, "wait…" he glanced over his shoulder back into the dorm, despite the wall that created a small hall, that blocked his view of Takara.

"Is there a reason for me to?" He asked, and was answered by a prolonged silence, he made a move to leave again.

"You were right…" Gai paused and turned Takara was standing at the end of the tiny hall, leaning on the wall and looking very small. (A/N what's with all the rhymes?)

"What was that?" He half turned to face her, she refused to meet his eye and chose to stare at the ground instead.

"You were right…" she repeated and chanced a look at him and flinched at the cold gaze he was giving her. "I'm sorry…" Gai was silent for a while as if deciding whether or not to accept the apology. Takara fiddled with a frayed string on the edge of the sling and waited for him to answer. Gai's stern look softened and he gave a slight nod before shutting the door again. Takara gave a weak smile as he came back up the hall. He swept the loose strand of hair out of the way and kissed her and she wrapped her good arm around him.

"You shouldn't be standing on that leg" he told her,

"I know…" she replied quietly

"Come on," he helped her back over to the sofa and she sat down, he sat next to her, they where quiet for a while, each in their own thoughts.

"So do you want to tell me the real reason you blew up at me?" she asked, Gai gave a grim chuckle.

"Even when I'm chewing your head off you can see through me. Although I'm not saying that I didn't still have a valid reason."

"I don't doubt that, but there was more behind that then just me refusing to accept your help…" she looked over at him and it was his turn to avoid her eyes.

"You're right, but before I tell you that, I want to know, was the reason you broke it off before because you were scared of letting me get too close?"

"The truth?"

"Preferably"

"Alright, I guess it was in a way," Gai nodded, "But the spandex didn't help" Gai snorted at the joke, but it meant she was getting defensive again.

"And what about now? Do you still feel the same way?" he asked, the question threw her.

"Gai… I…" she looked away from him again.

"Takara I don't want to be in an empty relationship, and it seems that ours is turning into one."

"What are you talking about?" Takara looked at him shocked. "What we have is not meaningless"

"I want to believe that but how can I when I know that you close everything out?" he asked her, she had no answer and lowered her eyes to the floor, "If things kept going this way…" he shook his head.

"Gai?" He twisted in his seat to look at her full on.

"Takara, I love you and I can't continue on with this if you won't let me get close to you on all levels." He said.

Takara didn't hesitate and reached over to grab his hand and pull him closer. When she tired to kiss him he veered away.

"I need to know…" he said,

"Gai, you are one of the most important people in my life…" she pulled his head around so he was facing her, "Of course I love you." Gai gave a flicker of a smile,

"How can I believe that?" he asked, Takara was hurt, but then again he did have a valid point in asking.

"If I didn't love you, I wouldn't have swallowed my pride and would have let you walk out that door. Although I may not have said it before, I know you wouldn't have given me a chance if you didn't think I loved you too." Takara said, and Gai's smile became genuine.

"Then say it again"

"I do love you Gai" his smiled broadened and he leant in close to her.

"Okay! Getting way too weird! I'm getting outta here!" the bedroom door opened and Hinata strode across the room and out the front door without a glance in the couples direction or pausing.

"I forgot she was here…" muttered Takara after the front door closed.

"me too…." said Gai. They looked at each other and laughed at the teens reaction.

"So… am I forgiven?" she asked hopefully.

"I guess so, but you gotta be a good little patient and rest." he pressed her nose in a playful gesture.

"Well, if it keeps you happy…" she said back in mock annoyance, she was just glad that the fight was over and forgotten.

"Ah back to the jokes, well I got what I wanted anyway," he got up and fetched the book from the table, he'd taken it over there after the argument and was tempted on several occasions to throw it at the back of Takara's head, but restrained himself. "Here's your book, I didn't know you where into this series?"

"I haven't read it yet, but Kakashi says it's a good book, so since I have to stay put for a while I may as well give it a look." she told him as she took the first volume of the MakeOut Paradise series from Gai.

"Why have you read them?"

"I'm only half way through the second book of the Paradise series."

"Any good?"

"It's okay, but you know me I'm not really a big fan of novels."

"Well the fact that you finished it means it's good." As Gai chatted, and threatened to give away the story, Takara thought back over the last few hours they had gone from, playful teasing, to annoyance, to a full blown argument, to the scornful silence, to the verge of a break up, to a sentimental makeup, to emotionally disturbing a teenager, to discussing a book and making jokes. It had been a strange and exhausting afternoon..

* * *

Hinata walked away from the dorm, a bit faster than she intended but away from it none the less. What she'd just witnessed raised a number of questions. For one, Takara have never been so cold and closed toward Hinata so why did she act so differently towards the others. Why was it that Takara always closes up when it comes to her family, and what the hell did she see in Gai. After that Hinata was forced to accept that Takara and Gai where actually more than just friends and where very serious about it. Lucky she got out of there before they went any further, she suppressed a shudder at the thought. Hinata found herself going over to the flat hoping a few people where there, she'd spent far too much time in the company of adults.

"Huh, Neji what are you doing?" She spotted her cousin near the apartment.

"Nothing…"

"Are you still avoiding Tenten?"

"No…"

"Neji you are going to have to talk to her eventually, like now, hey tenten" she said over his shoulder. Neji spun in a panic to find the road behind him empty. "I knew it" he turned back to see Hinata with an evil grin.

"That wasn't funny" Neji glared at her, but the strange expression on her face unsettled him.

"I thought it was, but seriously you can't keep avoiding her." Hinata pointed out, she was in a bit of a bad mood after witnessing the argument between Gai and Takara and this was one thing that was bugging her.

"Hinata I really don't think you know why I'm avoiding her." Neji said defensively.

"Yes, you don't know how you feel about her or you do like her and don't know how to express it and your worried about her not feeling the same way." Hinata said flatly, Neji just kind of stared at her, with that she knew she hit it square on the head. "Neji, it's the same way I used to act around Naruto."

"Are you comparing me to yourself!?" Neji asked.

"Well it's no different! Come on Neji, you are one person I never thought would be shying away like this" Hinata crossed her arms at him as her point hit home. Neji scowled and looked away.

"You know what, the best thing you can do is come clean with Tenten."

"Hey you didn't come clean with Naruto!" he tired to divert the argument.

"Actually I did, and this isn't about me." Hinata snapped back.

"Exactly its not, so why don't you drop it and leave me alone" Neji matched her stance meaning he was finished with the conversation.

"Whatever Neji but you're gonna have to sooner or later, and I hope it's sooner cuz you're starting to get annoying… Hey Tenten"

"I'm not falling for that again" Neji snorted.

"Falling for what?" Neji froze, Hinata waved.

"Is anyone up in the flat Tenten?"

"A Couple of people… Hey Neji, I'm starting to think you're avoiding me, I haven't seen you about" Neji spun slowly with his expressionless mask plastered on his face.

"Yeah… I've been busy, you know clan affairs." Hinata muttered 'oh boy' behind him, but Tenten didn't hear her.

"Okay then, I'm gonna go on up then." Hinata said stepping around Neji, "Oh and Tenten Neji has something to tell you." She said as she past Tenten, Neji's eyes widened. He was going to kill Hinata.

"Really what is it?"

"Well, I ano…" he took a deep breath as Tenten blinked blankly at him. "truth be told I was kinda avoiding you…" He finished and tried to look away from the hurt that fluttered across Tenten's expression.

"Why?" she asked.

"It's because I don't know how I feel about you… I guess…"

"I'm sorry, what now?" Tenten was confused.

"I've noticed that you've been getting close to me and dropping hints that you what to be more than friends… but…"

"But?" she was hanging on his words.

"In all honesty, the idea of a relationship scares me…" he muttered. "I mean… I wouldn't know how to act, or what to say…" He tried to explain himself and started talking himself in circles, until Tenten put her fingers on his lips to shut him up. Neji tried to read her expression but it was blank.

"So you're saying you're not ready for a committed relationship…" Tenten smiled, much to the confusion of Neji, "It's okay, I'll wait."

"What?"

"Neji, come on I know you, you're an emotional cripple who has difficultly showing any sort of emotion, so I'm happy enough to wait, it's not like I wanna get all cuddly like Ino and Shikamaru right away, just stop avoiding me, okay?" Neji blinked a few times. "That's a yes then?" he nodded dumbly, "okay then, by the way why is Kiba convinced you owe me money?"

"I dunno…" he said as he followed her up the steps and tried to figure out what had just happened and whether or not he should be insulted over the 'emotional cripple' comment, but it was true Tenten was acting no different than before so everything seemed to be back to normal, but was it really. Neji shook his head and decided that trying to understand the mind of a female was impossible. In the flat Hinata was engaged in a two player race on the PS2 with Kiba (if they can have wireless radios in the anime, they can have a PS2 in the fanfic), Chouji and Shikamaru were staring intently at a Shogi board while Ino hung nearby trying to learn the rules of the game and Tenten had called the right to play the winner of the race and sat to watch and called hints to Hinata who'd not yet got a chance to play the new game. Sakura had been here earlier but it looked like she'd left. Neji went to sit in the armchair and switched his gaze between the shogi game and the TV screen, settling on the shogi game. Not long after Hinata totalled her car and lost the race so she handed the controller to Tenten and the two game freaks started an intense battle, via the PlaySation, for the title of Champion of Shikamaru's PS2.

"Do you ever get to play that anymore?" Neji asked the chunnin.

"Yeah, but there's only a few games I'm really into…" he answered and moved a piece with a click. Neji eyed Hinata as she sat back to watch the violent match between Tenten and Kiba and decided that he wouldn't kill her after all, even though she dropped him in that situation with Tenten, it was good to get it sorted out, and Neji was forced to admit, for the second time of the night, that how a woman's mind works was a mystery beyond his grasp.

* * *

"I demand a rematch" Shouted Tenten, after once again drawing with Kiba who was fuming.

"Aw come on it's nearly 11 at night" said Chouji, he'd been waiting to get a go for a while now.

"Yeah give it a rest for a while, you two are on the same level" Ino said off headedly.

"I refuse to leave it like this!!" Shouted Tenten.

"Oh boy…" Hinata sighed.

"Tenten, can you straighten out your hand?" she didn't answer, that mean no. "Then you've been playing too long."

"Yeah we'll pick this up tomorrow" agreed Kiba, "that way we'll both be rested for a battle" he was just as insane as Tenten when it came to these games.

"I'm gonna go, I've gotta report for a briefing in the morning." Hinata said while stretching.

"How many missions have you had this month?" Shikamaru asked.

"Too many…" she answered, both her, Neji and Shikamaru had on average more missions then the others because of their higher ranks but then again the genin's mission load was being cut down so they could focus on preparing for the Chunin exams.

"I'll see you all later then" she waved and trotted out the door. Back at the dorm Takara was still on the sofa and had made decent progress into the book, she was leaning on Gai who was also reading, which to Hinata was strange enough on it's own she didn't know Gai even could read, and both adults looked very comfortable. The whole scene was slightly sickening.

"Hey" Takara called when she saw who came in.

"Hey…" Hinata regarded the mushy scene, and headed on towards the bedroom.

"Could you do me a favour? Since you're going to the bedroom anyway" Takara asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Hinata hovered at the doorway to the bedroom.

"Could you dig out my sleeping bag from the pack?"

"Er… yeah okay…" Hinata pulled out Takara's travel pack from under the bed and routed down to the bottom to get the bag.

"What do you want this for?" Hinata asked returning to the living room.

"Gai plans on staying the night and I couldn't talk him out of it." She gave the man a look.

"I told you I'd look after you, that means staying nearby." he replied and gave her a gentle playful nudge, being careful not to hurt her.

"So Gai is staying…here"

"On the sofa, yeah" Takara told Hinata.

"Um, okay then, I think Tenten has a spare bedroom…" Hinata said as she returned to the bed room and threw a clean uniform into a pack for the next day.

"What are you doing?" Takara asked over the back of the sofa.

"You two are going to end up doing coupley things and I don't wanna over hear it again." Gai stifled a laugh as Hinata said goodnight and left. She returned to the flat and dumped her bag in the corner of the living room, it turned out that Tenten and Kiba where at it again, Ino, Neji and Chouji had left, Shikamaru was stretched out on the other sofa looking half asleep. He'd drawn the short straw and had to stay behind to make sure that this was the game freaks last game and make them turn it off.

"Hinata? I thought you went home." Shikamaru said sleepily.

"I did, it wasn't a pretty sight, Gai plans to sleep on the sofa."

"Why?" Shikamaru woke up to hear this. Hinata told him about Takara's injuries and how Gai wanted to stay to look after her. She mentioned nothing about the argument.

"So they really are together then?" Tenten asked over her shoulder, her eyes not leaving the screen.

"Yeah…" Hinata muttered and pushed Shikamaru's legs off the sofa to sit down.

"So what are you doing back here?" he asked while scowling at her for making him sit up.

"I don't wanna listen to them again, it would make me retch." she said.

"So where are you planning to sleep tonight?" Kiba asked shaking his hand, the game was over.

"Well there's a bed here…" she thought out loud.

"True, Tenten turn it off!" Shikamaru said then scolded Tenten for trying to start another game.

"Okay, okay, it's off…" she muttered and turned off the button on the back of the overheating PS2.

"Well night" Kiba said and gave his giant dog a shake to wake him, Akamaru yawned and stood up, the dog had been confined to the floor because he took up too much room on the sofas now. The other two said night too and they left. Hinata switched off the lights in the living room and kitchen before heading into the bedroom and changing into Pjs. She wondered whether Naruto would mind her sleeping in his bed as she climbed in under the covers and decided that under the circumstances he wouldn't. Pulling the covers up to her chin she got comfortable, the blankets smelt like Naruto, with a little smile Hinata drifted off to sleep, thinking of her boyfriend.

* * *

_End chapter 8_

_I warned you… I have no idea where the sentimental mush came from! It just kinda fell out!! _

_**Er, yeah go back and play GH3, read and review please and thank you!**_

_Cliffs of Dover on hard mode is painful…._


	10. Chapter 10: Team Three's New Sensei

_**LMD is a little preoccupied at the moment, she went on ebay and got herself a Gaara plushie and it came earlier on today so….**_

_Gaara-kun!!! (cuddles plushie) He's mine!!!_

_**(rolls eyes) Any way here's the next chapter for you, also LMD noticed something yesterday as she was reviewing her stories, since she started with 'Extended Training of Hyuuga Hinata' no one noticed that 'extended' in the title was spelt wrong the whole time…. It was extanded whoops, its been fixed since though heehee. Anyway enough rambleing, you wanna say something?**_

_Gaara-kun!!!_

_**Okay that's a no then… enjoy!**_

* * *

**Team Three's New Sensei**

In the morning it took a few minutes to remember where she was, but she stretched and rolled out of the bed, being sure to make it again. She got washed and dressed in the clean clothes she'd brought and left the bag in the living room again, she'd pick it up later on. In the small kitchen she made herself a cup of tea.

Items like tea bags, milk and toilet roll where all brought by the group, each week they would each contribute a set amount of cash that was kept in a cookie jar in the kitchen, the left over cash paid the rent, electric and water, but since there was so many of them putting into it they never had to worry about those. Most of the cash was spent on munchies or soft drinks. At the start of each week someone, usually Ino, would take some cash and get the necessities so everyone got to use what they wanted because they had all paid for it. But there where a few labelled cupboards, filled with stuff that one had brought on their own, the main offender of this was Chouji but no one complained.

Hinata helped herself to some cereal and got ready to go, after she cleaned the bowl and spoon. She left the flat with the usual struggle with the dodgy door and made her way towards the hokage tower. On the way she met up with Ginger and they waked together chatting on what mission they where likely to get. They met up with the other two outside the tower, Bap looked wide awake whereas Flick looked like she just rolled out of bed with the ultimate case of bed head.

"morning." Ginger greeted the other two,

"Hey" Bap offered back, and Flick said something along the lines of,

"Meumm mey blaaa"

"Flicks not conscious yet is she?" Hinata waved a hand in front of the jounin's face and got a small reaction, along the lines of a few blinks, a screwed up face and a weak attempted to bat her hand away.

"Nope… looks like she was out last night…" Bap said.

"Hung over again eh?" Ginger asked playfully, Flick just scowled at him and took a large gulp from a water bottle in her hand. Hinata chuckled at the team captain and the headed on into the tower to the briefing rooms.

The mission that was given was another A ranked mission, hostage retrieval, a lords young son had been kidnapped by bandits that were demanding a ransom.

"That's for the senior jounin, Hyuuga Hinata, you have another mission, and you're to report to briefing room 3 after this." Hinata nodded, and waited while the others where told the details of their mission, it sounded like a fun one, they had to find the bandits hideout, retrieve the boy and eliminate the bandit leader. The senior jounin were to leave right away, so when the team was dismissed they said a quick bye to Hinata and jogged off leaving her in the hallway to trot the other way to the other briefing room. She knocked on the door because it sounded like there was already a briefing in session.

"Come in" came the call from in the room, and she stepped in the room.

* * *

"Well today's the day we find out…" Said Shin, he and Aiko where waiting outside the hokage tower for Megumi to appear. 

"What time did you tell her?" Aiko asked.

"9:30, so she outta be on time if we're meant to meet at ten" at least that was their theory, a few times they had told her they where meant to meet half an hour before the real time, and had found that she would come nearer the right time, so they kept doing it.

"Where's Kuro-sensei?" Aiko asked.

"Oh he got here a few minutes before you, he went on in, I forgot to tell you." Shin answered. Aiko nodded and returned to looking up and down the street for the red head.

"There she is, Megumi hurry up! We're late!" Aiko called, they weren't really, they where on time but they still acted like she was late, it meant she didn't catch on that they where tricking her.

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm here." They headed up into the briefing room where Kuro was waiting and talking to one of the administrative staff who was in charge of genin team assignment. Aiko had told him of her and Shin's idea and he had agreed he was getting sick of Megumi as well and wanted to return to full time mission duty, where risk of injury was less likely. The genin lined up as always with Kuro on the end to listen to the outcome of their request. Aiko looked over at the table next to the woman was a pile of personnel folders, possible replacements as their team leader.

"Well, I've looked over this matter and considering your records, and request," she indicated another file to her left, their team stats, "I have come to a conclusion on the best choice of team leader for you. Tsunade-sama agrees that this would be a preferred course of action as well." There was a knock at the door.

"Ah, that will be your new sensei now… Come in" Aiko craned her neck to look around Kuro, Shin crossed his fingers and chanted 'please, please, please', Megumi was also a little worried about this, although she didn't want to show it.

A large man stepped into the room, he was dressed in a shinobi uniform complete with flank jacket and had a file tucked under his arm.

Aiko's face dropped, their request he been denied, next to her Shin cursed silently. Megumi said nothing. The man strode on into the room over to the desk and gave the woman the file. She thanked him and he spun on his heel and left.

"Wait, wasn't he…" Shin pointed after the man.

"hummm, oh no, he was just leaving in a recommendation for chuunin team selection, your new sensei should be along soon enough…" the woman said then flicked the file open to scan the lists. The genin stood awkwardly and waited, Kuro fiddled with the bandage on his forehead. Finally another knock came.

"Come in" the woman called without looking up.

"You wanted to see me?" came a familiar voice.

"YES!" Shin couldn't help himself and let the shout escape. Hinata looked over at the genin, to Kuro, to the team planner.

"Did I miss something?" Hinata asked, Aiko was looking rather chuffed with herself and Shin was barely containing a dance, Megumi just looked bored.

"Ah, Hinata-san. I was a little wary when the genin team put in a request to have you take over their training again, But after speaking to Tsunade and Kuro, it seems team three made significant progress under you."

"Hang on, What?" Hinata had walked up to the table to take a file that the team planner was holding out to her, team three's stats.

"So it has been decided that you should take over jounin duty for team three, permanently"

"I only subbed them for two months…"

"Yes but you taught us how to control our chakra sensei" Aiko piped.

"So you're seriously gonna trust me with three genin?" The woman nodded and returned to the chuunin team lists. She gave a shooing gesture to dismiss them. Out in the hall Kuro put a hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"Well good luck, they're all yours now." With that he made a hasty exit.

"You requested me?" Hinata said to the genin,

"Don't look at me…" Megumi said, Aiko nodded and Shin stopped trying to contain his little dance. "Please stop that…" the red head said to him. The boy stopped but continued to tap out a beat on the hilt of his tiny sword.

"Hai, you said yourself we needed a new sensei." Aiko said.

"Well yeah but…me?" Hinata opened the file, just to give her hands something to do and noticed the changes had already been made to it listing her as team three's jounin.

"What's wrong sensei? Don't you want to be our jounin?" Shin piped and stopped tapping out his tune. Hinata pondered for a second.

"Well it does get me outta A missions…" she mused aloud. "Well since you aren't gonna give me a choice in the matter…" Hinata gave a teasing grin, Shin whooped again.

"Gah, give over already snake boy." Megumi shoved him, he staggered away and stuck his tongue out at her.

"Come on then, to think I was all set for a mission today…" Hinata said, she spun around and started down the hall the gennin trotted behind. "Thing is now, I don't know where to start with you again, what did Kuro-san do with you?"

"Nothing as usual." Aiko told her, "He didn't even let us continue the tree climbing exercises"

"Why not?"

"He said it was too advanced for a team of our level" snorted Megumi. "He underestimated us a lot"

"Huh… right, well did you reach the top yet?" the three nodded. "Without a running start?" only Shin nodded.

"Okay then… good enough" Hinata tucked the file into her jacket and led the genin down to the training fields, to their usual ground 13. Hinata perched on the usual rock, crossing her legs.

"Right, how about your close combat did you practice that?"

"Only a little."

"Alright, then how about we start there for today, so that's Megumi and Aiko." the girls nodded. They worked in pairs, same as they did that last time, the two girls would spar and Hinata would train Shin with his blade because his tai-jutsu skills exceeded the other two but his swordsmanship needed work. The girls went a little way from the other two and began slowly, Hinata watched for a second while she waited for Shin to draw his little sword and warm up a bit.

"Ready?" she asked, once the girls got into the swing of things. The Royki gave a sharp nod and held his little sword in front of him. Hinata put one hand behind her back and the other clasping the handle of one of her short swords. The boy charged forward and slashed, Hinata hopped backwards out of his reach then spun around behind him as he swiped again. He twisted around aiming low Hinata drew her blade and caught his deflecting his blow downwards, Shin charged in again swiping at her, all his strikes where deflected.

"Stop trying to overpower me, aim your strikes." she told him, as she once again knocked his blade away, "you're only tiring yourself out and the time it takes you to recover leaves you wide open." she pushed forward, Shin brought his blade up to block the strike, Hinata pushed against his blade and swirled it around, the sharp movement of his blade dislodged his grip on the handle and his little blade was flung from his hand. With a dull thump it landed nearby on the grass, he scurried off to collect it and Hinata checked on the two girls.

"Megumi, your stance is too relaxed, you're giving Aiko and opening" as she called Aiko ducked under Megumi's arm and aimed a kick at the back of Megumi's knees. The red head buckled, but managed to roll out of the way before Aiko could attack again. "Good!" Hinata called to both of them, Aiko for her attack and Megumi for correcting her stance. While she was distracted Shin tried to be sneaky and attack while she was watching the girls, but Hinata caught him and knocked him aside, he lost his balance and nearly fell on his face but Hinata grabbed the back of his jacket.

"Nice try kid, good strategy" He found his feet and she let him go and they started again. Hinata kept one hand behind her back and fought with one blade, just to give the genin a chance.

"You're still trying to overpower me…" she warned, he furrowed his brow in concentration, his little eyes swirled to amber as he activated his Serpents gaze. Hinata smiled at least he could do that now while focusing on something else.

"Huh?" she heard something behind her, glancing over her shoulder she spotted a fireball coming through the trees, "Shin, Down!" Both on them hit the dirt as the massive ball flew over head, "You okay?" she asked quickly the boy nodded and Hinata shot off the ground running after the ball, it was heading towards the girls. Aiko saw the ball first and shouted to Megumi, but both girls froze as the ball barrelled down on them. Hinata tackled them both from the side, just managing to get them out of the way.

"You two okay?" Megumi nodded roughly digging her chin into the ground. Aiko's eye widened.

"Sensei!"

"WHOA!" Hinata rolled off the girls and rubbed her back on the ground to smother the flames that had sparked up on the back of her flack jacket. "Everyone okay?" Hinata asked sitting up, the two girls still lay on the ground beside her both said yes. "Shin?"

"I'm okay…" He said coming over, Hinata glanced over at the girls, Aiko's hair had been singed and her sandal blackened but she was okay. She was close to the ball as Hinata managed to get them out of the way.

"Where did that come from?" asked Megumi getting off the ground and brushing dirt off her t-shirt, her chin was grazed from when she hit the ground.

"I dunno, but I'm gonna find out, stay here" Hinata glared in the direction that the fireball had come from, with one final glance at the genin to check they where okay she disappeared to find the source of the attack.

* * *

"There, told you I could do it!" the genin declared proudly. 

"No one said you couldn't…" Chouji said quietly, the boy was the third genin to make up their team for the chuunin exams.

"You just wanted to show off didn't you" Ino scolded from nearby, she was sitting with Shikamaru. The team was waiting for Asuma to show up when the new kid got bored and decided to show off, and since juggling kunai didn't get him any attention he decided to shoot off one of his mothers fire ball techniques.

"Ah be quiet twiggy" the boy snapped.

"Twiggy!?" Ino started to get up to pummel him but Shikamaru held her back.

"Ino, relax" he said, he didn't like the boy much either boy he wasn't about to set an angry Ino on him.

"Yeah, listen to the pineapple" Then again, Shikamaru let go and Ino stomped over to him.

"OI!" the shout stopped Ino mid swing. Hinata was stalking over to them.

"Hinata? I thought you had a mission today…" Shikamaru said.

"Anyone smell burning?" Chouji muttered.

"Who's the smart ass with the fireball?" Hinata demanded as she stopped in front of them. Ino pointed at the cocky genin. Hinata turned her glare on him.

"Do you know why you not allowed to fire long range attacks like that in these open training grounds?" she hissed at him. He looked at her with a bored expression.

"No" he shrugged.

"Its in case there are other teams training in the surrounding grounds. Baka!" Hinata spat at him bringing herself up to her full height to stand over the genin, even though it was only a few inches of a difference angry Hinata was scaring Ino. Chouji had walked over to them located the burning smell.

"Whoa! Hinata are you okay?" the material of the flack jack had been burned away to reveal the armoured core.

"I'm fine." she said through gritted teeth to Chouji.

"Well if you couldn't dodge that slow moving attack then you mustn't be much of a Chuunin."

"Oohhhh he dead…." Ino muttered and stepped back as the prominent vein on Hinata's forehead began to throb.

"Okay, one, I'm a jounin, and two, you nearly toasted my genin!" She shouted at him.

"You're a team leader, I find that hard to believe." he said back, before the others could blink Hinata and the cocky genin disappeared.

Team ten spun around to find the source of a strangled 'Gerk' from behind them, Hinata had pinned the boy against a nearby tree. Needless to say the quick scenery change scared the genin.

"What's going on?" Asuma asked coming up to the group. "Hinata, why are you manhandling my genin?" he asked calmly, he could probably guess by the looks of the back of Hinata's jacket.

"He's on your team?" Asuma nodded and Hinata let the boy go, he stumbled out of Hinata's reach and muttered 'crazy bitch'. "Well this genus decided to shoot off a fire ball into another training ground, he nearly toasted my genin, I only just got them out of the way." Asuma shot a scowl in the boys direction, them turned back to Hinata.

"Your genin?" he asked, changing the topic as he dug his cigarette pack out of his pocket and tapped one out.

"Remember that team I was subbing awhile ago?"

"team three?" she nodded, "I heard Kuro got injured on their last mission, are you subbing them again?" He held his lighter up to the end of the ciggy and took a deep drag.

"No, I've been assigned the team now." she said relaxing her stance, Asuma was just trying to calm her down and it would be a good thing if she did. He let out a puff of smoke before speaking again.

"Congrats on that, are they all okay?"

"They're okay, just a few singes." Asuma nodded as he took another drag.

"So, is it true?" he turned to the genin.

"Hey I didn't know they where there." shot back defensively.

"Which is exactly why it's not allowed to fire off long range attacks in these small training grounds." Hinata said again, she took on Asuma's calm tone, which seemed even more dangerous than the shouting, Ino thought to herself.

"To be honest, if we didn't need you to make a complete team for the exams I wouldn't stand to have you on my team." Asuma said brushing his hand through his hair.

"The exams are in the spring, so we only have to live with him for another couple of months" Added Shikamaru.

"True…" Asuma sighed, releasing another cloud of smoke. "Anyway that aside you have work to do as Shikamaru pointed out there isn't much time left." Asuma let them go about their own training.

"Where are your genin anyway?" Asuma asked.

"In ground 13, I should get back over to them. I still want to hurt him…" She pointed to the cocky genin,

"Yeah… but you can't … at least until after the exams." Hinata just gave him a look. "Why don't you bring your genin here, I'm sure the teams could use the experience of fighting an unknown opponent."

"maybe, but team three are… well, not the most experienced team there is…"

"it would be better for them then…"

"You think?" Asuma nodded as he was mid-drag.

"You're the senior jounin…" Hinata nipped her thumb and drew it across the fox on her arm, the branded summon jumped off and ran off to fetch the genin.

"What was that?" Asuma watched the twitching bushes that the fox had just disappeared through.

"It's a branded summon… you know Takara has them too" Asuma stared at her blankly, Hinata explained the technique while they waited for team three.

"There they are" Hinata spotted her genin coming over, Feisu the fox trotted back over to Hinata and lay down next to her feet.

"Asuma would like to run an exercise to help his genin prepare for the exams, and it would be a good way to see how well you are doing as well." Her genin looked a little worried as she told them about it.

"What kind of exercise do you think we can do?" Asuma rolled his ciggy to the side of his mouth to talk again.

"Dunno, something simple, Kuro wasn't exactly rigorous with their training, how about 'capture the sash'?" Hinata suggested Asuma agreed and called his genin over and explained the rules or the exercise, Hinata's team got red sashes and Asuma got yellow, they each got ten minutes to plan and hide themselves and then the training would begin. First team to lose all three sashes loses.

"Alright then, lets see what you guys can do." Hinata smiled at her genin, Aiko nodded.

"We won't let you down sensei!" With that her team ran off to start the exercise, Shikamaru came up to Hinata, who was stroking the little fox.

"They're gonna lose aren't they?" he asked her,

"Big time…." Hinata sighed, Team three needed a lot of help.

_End chapter 9_

* * *

_Aw come on, how many people were expecting it to be Hinata? (still holding Gaara plushie in death grip)_

_**Here's a fun fact, Team Three where originally meant for one appearance, but because LMD loved the characters she came up for with for them they're are becoming main characters**_

_Well I like Aiko and Shin more than Meg really…I dunno why I just don't like her…._

_Well read and review please and thank you (the other way doesn't rhyme…)_


	11. Chapter 11: Team Three's Weak Link

_(LMD yawns widely as its nearly 2 in the morning) okay next chapter for you lot_

_**Yup enjoy!**_

* * *

**Team Three's Weak Link**

The two jounin and the chuunin where on the side lines of the training grounds while the genin carried out the capture the sash exercise. Hinata sat on the grass beside Shikamaru and stroked Feisu the fox, whom she kept around just to pet. She was watching her team with her Byakugan. Megumi had taken the lead, as usual, and was trying to come up with a plan. Team three was crouched in a thicket with Aiko keeping an eye on the surrounding area. Hinata took note of this, that was wrong right away, Shin was more suited to look out duty with his Serpents Gaze, he'd be able to spot them coming easily by their body heat. She swept her gaze over to team ten and Ino was having an argument with the replacement genin, and Chouji was looking about in case their fight attracted attention from the other team. Hinata let out a sigh, her team was inexperienced and Asuma's was mismatched it wasn't going to be pretty. Feisu stretched and yawned and wrapped herself into a small ball with her head resting on her tail, Hinata continued to scratch behind the little fox's ears.

"Wasn't she bigger than that?" Shikamaru asked, bringing Hinata out of her daydream.

"yeah, but there wasn't a need for her to be that big when she was only going to get the genin"

"Oh right…" he remembered how small the fox had been during the test, small enough to ride in Ino's back pack, then when Tenten and Lee attacked the fox was bigger than Kiba's giant dog.

"Ino really doesn't like that guy does she?" Hinata asked looking back at team ten, Shikamaru followed her gaze but he couldn't see through trees and bushes.

"No not really, but then again he isn't a very likeable person." Shikamaru replied, he settled himself on the ground as well and stroked the fox's back, it was cute.

"Shikamaru's right, but we need him if Ino and Chouji have a shot at passing the chuunin exams this time." Asuma added.

"What happened to his team?" Hinata asked.

"One of their members dropped out, only leaving two of them, so they had to either get a new member or be split to other teams. They were split, I got one, and the other guy was spent to Kurenai's team to take over your spot."

"I remember him… Kiba told me he was a right asshole as well." Hinata recalled the boy that had been training with team eight.

"yeah… but as I said we need him if they are to pass this time." Shikamaru lay back to stare up at the clouds. "Ino really wants to make it to chuunin this time."

"Neji's a chuunin…" Hinata pondered aloud.

"Yeah but technically Tsunade wasn't meant to promote him like that." Asuma said.

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru asked.

"Giving a lower rank a promotion just like that isn't really allowed."

"But I did and by who?" Hinata asked, Feisu bumped her hand looking for her to resume scratching, she did. Asuma took a drag before answering.

"Well yes you because you where becoming a jounin, but there is an agreement between the Shinobi Villages about the chuunin selection exams. It helps maintain the balance of power because of the number of entries are equal in proportion to the power they came from. For example, in the last exam, we couldn't send too many teams because at that time we had the one of the highest numbers of chuunin out of the villages, where as the grass sent much more teams because they had relatively few chuunins. So basically at any one time, each power knows the number of chuunin that the others have. Jounin selection on the other hand is entirely internal within each village. That's how you got promoted Hinata, along with the other quick pros, but this meant there were less chuunin and when the next exams came Tsunade would have to let the others know how many chuunins Konoha has so they could set limits on the exams and if we show up with a large number of chuunin missing then the others will know we have a great deal more jounin." Asuma continued on after a glance at the teens confused expressions. "So to fill up the numbers up again Tsunade promoted a number of exceptional gennin on the quiet"

"So basically she's cooking the books… to make it look like we are weaker than we really are?" Shikamaru said.

"That's the general idea, yes. The missing chuunin could have been either promoted or killed so when the other villages review the numbers they can guess roughly our strength and Fire is still in the top five, but if someone does choose to attack," Hinata knew he was referring to the sound but only the jounin knew about that threat so he didn't say it out loud with Shikamaru here, "then they would underestimate us and give us a distinct advantage."

"huh, okay I didn't know that, but that's not what I meant." Hinata said, she was amazed that Asuma managed to keep his cigarette on his lips through that entire explanation, "I meant that with Neji being a chuunin it leaves Tenten and Lee out, they're still genin too." Asuma blinked at her a few times as he absorbed Hinata's suggestion and a sly smile spread across his face.

"That's true…" he thought it over, "I know Kurenai is fed up of that other one as well, I must mention this to her later on."

"LEMEGO!!" They looked back into the training grounds, the red head and cocky fucker (A/N he doesn't deserve a name) had rolled into the clearing, each had the others sash in their grips and were trying to steal the others while holding on to their own. The other four came out via a path, they seemed to have a neutral agreement to let the two violent ones fight each other. They stood to the side and watched, Ino and Chouji still had their own sashes as well as Aiko's and Shins, but Hinata's genin just stood there. Hinata, Shikamaru and Asuma came nearer.

"Why aren't you trying to get your sashes back?" Hinata asked as she got nearer.

"Because it's already over, they got all ours, but Megumi managed to get his before I lost mine, I was last to be caught, and then he starts shouting that Megumi cheated and it wasn't fair, then he tackled her. She grabbed our team sash that he had and both of them have been fighting over them for about," she checked her watch, "ten minutes now."

"We gave up trying to split them up…" Said Chouji with a sigh.

"My nose!"

"She's biting me!" Hinata hung her head as the genin forgot about the sashes and just tried to pummel each other, then both she and Asuma ploughed in to pull out their respective genin away from the other.

"Meg! Calm down." she gripped the genin's shoulders tightly as she tried to kick the boy, there was a small trickle of blood running from her nose. Asuma pulled his genin away with more force that silenced him right away and he nursed his forearm that sported a distinct bite mark. Megumi was still cursing and trying to reach for him. "Megumi…" She repeated with a dangerous tone, the red head stopped fighting and crossed her arms angrily.

"What was that about?" Hinata asked her with the same tone.

"He tackled me I was defending myself" she muttered.

"You liar! You provoked me" he shouted from Asuma's grip.

"You're in enough trouble as it is so I would recommend that you keep your mouth shut. I'm gonna mention your idea to Tsunade as well Hinata…" Asuma said as the cocky genin shrunk under his stern gaze.

"Yeah hopefully it will work out for you…" Hinata said, Shikamaru went over to Ino and Chouji to explain Hinata's suggestion about Tenten and Lee. Both seemed to like it.

"We didn't do well ,did we sensei?" Shin asked. Hinata looked over her team, both Shin and Aiko looked upset that they had lost whereas Megumi, who she was still holding by the shoulders, just fumed and glared over at the cocky fucker. Hinata quickly established team three's weak link.

After the exercise both teams spilt to return to their own training grounds. Hinata let the team have a breather, while they did she pulled out the file with the teams details and flicked to Megumi's section. She scanned past the stats to her history. Meg was an only child of two shinobi that had died in the Ninja wars when she was an infant, since then she lived with her grandmother who had died a few years ago, since then she'd lived in a dorm. On her own.

After the training session Hinata called Megumi back.

"What!? I already told you he started it" she said and shoved her hands in her pockets.

"That's not what I want to talk about."

"Then what? I got places to be." the girl said with a scowl. Hinata knew she was lying.

"Megumi, you have to calm down. You can't just take your anger out of others, especially your team mates." Hinata started.

"Who says I'm angry?" Meg shot defensively.

"The bite mark on the other guys arm." Megumi looked away from Hinata and kicked at the ground.

"Yeah, well I have a good reason for the way I am." she shot.

"What's that?"

"Like you care…" Megumi muttered quietly.

"Would I be asking if I didn't?" Megumi was quiet for a second.

"'spose not…"

"So you wanna tell me?" Hinata asked, Megumi bore a defiant look, she didn't. "Megumi…"

"Why should you care, no one else does!" Megumi shouted suddenly cutting off Hinata. "No one has bothered with me for two years so why should I care what anyone else thinks of me?"

"I get it, no one helped me so I'll help no one." Hinata looked down at the red head.

"Yeah, I was left alone to fend for myself for two years, and no one has even tried to help me." the girl ranted, Hinata couldn't help but be annoyed at her.

"Really, two years? Wow" Hinata gave a slow, fake clap. "You are so wrapped up in self pity you have completely ignored any help that has been offered. The dorm you live in, a monthly living allowance, they where provided by the village. If not you would have had to live in the streets. I know what it's like to grow up with out a parent, and I know someone who has been alone his entire life. He doesn't bitch and moan about what he never got handed to him, he worked hard, made friends, and now he's one of the strongest chuunin level shinobi in the village. You're right to expect nothing because with that attitude no one will help you because their offer would be scorned."

"Well who are you to judge me!?" Megumi shouted. "and no one ever has offered so how could I…"

"See that right there is what I'm talking about. You are getting help but you're not accepting it. Aiko and Shin tried to but you did nothing but sling insults and threaten them, so they stopped. Kuro-san tried but all you did was trick him and play joke on him so he not only gave up on you but the other two as well, because of you. Megumi you told me that Kuro didn't let you do anything because he thought the team was inexperienced and weak. Well I tend to agree with him, the team is lagging far behind the rest of your age group, and guess what Meg," she continued on before Megumi could argue, "it's not Aiko and Shin that are the problem. So you know, what you need to grow up and start pulling your weight in the team because if you keep this up, you're going to end up forcing me to give up on you as well, because if your just going to scorn any help I'm giving you then there will be no chance of you turning in to a decent shinobi. But when I go, I'll take Aiko and Shin as well, they don't deserve to be pulled down because you insist on wallowing in self pity." Hinata got up from the rock and started to walk away but paused beside Megumi. "I leave the choice to you, either grow up and accept help from me and your team mates, or keep going they way your going and lose the people who do care."

Hinata continued on with out a second glance at the girl, who was staring at the ground. Megumi's attitude annoyed Hinata, she did nothing but whine and blame others for anything that went wrong. She was fully prepared to help the girl when she called her back but after that display she came to realise it wasn't help she needed it was a reality check, or a smack across the face, but the reality check was enough for now. At the top of the hill Hinata glanced over her shoulder Megumi was walking in the opposite direction towards the dorms. Hinata sighed to herself, she knew she wouldn't carry out the threat of giving up on her and leaving but she hoped she'd got her point across at least. It was up to her now so Hinata decided to leave it until tomorrow and continued on her way to the flat to pick up the bag of clothes she'd left there that morning.

* * *

"I thought you had a mission today?" Takara said from the sofa as Hinata came into the flat.

"So did I, where's Gai?" Hinata threw her bag in the bed room door then sat on the sofa with Takara.

"Lunch run, there's nothing edible in here." she offered a smile, her leg was propped up on the coffee table again and a drink and book had been put within reach.

"I don't doubt that," Hinata dumped the file on the coffee table and curled up on the sofa, and rested her head on the arm.

"What's wrong with you?" Takara asked. Hinata answered without looking up or opening her eyes.

"Remember the genin I was looking after a while ago? Yeah well now they've got me to take over it completely."

"Nice" Takara added and tried to reach the file on the table but couldn't without hurting herself so she gave up. Hinata just moaned and pulled a cushion from behind her to cover her face and block out the light. "Not nice?" Takara questioned.

"Not really…" came the muffled reply.

"So question…." Takara continued.

"Yeah?"

"Where did you sleep last night?"

"Why were you concerned for me?" Hinata teased from under the cushion,

"Maybe…" Takara replied.

"Only maybe?" Hinata chuckled, "I stayed over at the flat, with Naruto away the beds spare." the comment got a disapproving sounding 'hmmm' from Takara but no comment. If Naruto wasn't there, there was no foul, this time.

"Hey nee-chan, can I ask you something?" Hinata lifted up the cushion to look over at Takara who was reading the novel.

"Yeah, what's up?" Takara placed her finger in the book to keep her place then closed it on her lap.

"Have you ever closed yourself off with me like Gai says you did to him?" Takara's smile cracked a bit, but Hinata waited to see if she would answer.

"To be honest, yes… at first…" she answered.

"What do you mean at first?" Hinata let the cushion fall to the floor as she sat up to talk to Takara.

"Well after I got you outta the village and you asked to be my apprentice, that's what I saw you as, an apprentice. But, I dunno, after a while I just stopped…" Takara was finding it hard to word it.

"Stopped what?" Hinata pressed.

"Protecting myself, I mean there you where trusting me with everything, your training, your future… everything. So after a while I… well I don't even know when, I just stopped." Takara offered a half shrug, due to the sling. "I dunno, maybe it's the pain killers talking but… you matter a lot more to me than that…" Takara scratched the back of her neck with the book, she was obviously finding this uncomfortable. Hinata smiled widely.

"I thought so…" she said sounding chuffed.

"Oh really? Did you?" Takara said the light tone returning to her voice and an eyebrow raised.

"Well yeah, I mean who couldn't love this face?" Takara laughed at the joke, Hinata had picked up more than fighting techniques from Takara but seem to absorb some for her sense of humour too.

"Alright okay point taken, but don't spread it about okay?" Takara said.

"What that the great sannin Takara has feelings like the rest of us lowly mortals?" Hinata teased.

"Oh you think because of these bandages I can't get you?" Hinata stuck out her tongue. Takara reached over with her good arm and pulled Hinata closer then pinned her against the sofa with her good leg then rubbed her knuckles roughly over Hinata's head.

"Ow, Hey! Pack it in!?" Hinata shouted between laughs.

"Do you give?" stopped long enough to poke her in the nose.

"Never!" Hinata trapped the cushion on the floor between her feet and flicked it up with a well aimed kick launched it to hit Takara in the head.

"Oi!" she protested, using the distraction Hinata slipped out from under Takara's leg and jumped behind the sofa and stood over Takara with an evil grin. "Aw come on! That's not fair!" Hinata ducked her attempts to grab her and poked her side that was unprotected due to the sling. "Hey" Takara grabbed the cushion and cuffed Hinata on the head. Hinata ducked another onslaught by the cushion and rolled over to the arm chair, and snatching up the cushion from there, threw it Frisbee style getting Takara again in the face.

"Oh that's it, its war" Takara threw one cushion at Hinata and kept one to use as a shield since she was immobile.

* * *

Not long after Gai walked in on the cushion war with a carrier bag filled with the ingredients for a slap up fry.

"Ha reinforcements!" Takara said deflecting another cushion that sailed over the sofa and landed near Gai, He grinned, and dumped the food on the table snatched up the cushion and chucked it at Hinata.

"Hey no fair, two against one!" Hinata called as she was hit by two from Gai and one from Takara. "Alright, I surrender!" she shouted after another one from Takara got her in the stomach, and the childish game ended. Hinata retrieved the cushions and returned them to their proper places before flumphing down on the sofa again. Gai chuckled to himself and returned to the abandoned bag on the table.

"So… back to the problem at hand, your genin?" Takara tried to start a conversation.

"What about 'em?" Hinata asked, she lent over to pick up the file, which had been knocked over during the pillow fight.

"Well you did say that something was wrong with them."

"No I didn't, I said 'meyh'"

"Same thing…" Takara said and accepted the file from Hinata to looked over the teams stats. "It looks like a pretty balanced team.."

"Looks can be deceiving… their team work is crap, and the red head won't pull her weight and threatens the other two… I had a word '_if it could be called that'_ with her after training there, but I dunno if it sank in"

"Guess you'll just have to wait then. How did you get the other two to shape up?"

"Bribery mostly… but I helped Aiko control her chakra and Shin with his sword skills, and they must like me because it seems they requested I take over their team completely…… I'm screwed." Hinata tucked her legs under herself and lay her head on the sofa arm again.

"How so?" Takara asked.

"You want something made Hinata?" Gai called from the kitchen as he warmed up the frying pan.

"No thanks, I'm good," she called back, "I dunno what I can really do with them, I was running out of ideas last time and I only have then for two months, less even…"

"Don't worry about it, if Tsunade didn't think you were up to it she would have denied the request."

"Or she wants a good laugh out of it…" Hinata moaned.

"Well you've got them now, so make the most of it. At least you get outta A missions with the nickname team." Takara flicked her novel back open to find her place.

"True…" Hinata stayed curled on the sofa for a while with her eyes closed and listened to the sizzle of Gai cooking and the occasional page turn from Takara. Finally she rolled off the sofa and went into the bedroom. She lifted the pack from the ground and dumped the contents on her bed. Repacking her Pjs, she threw the dirty uniform into the washing basket which was nearly full.

"I'll have to do a wash soon…" she muttered to herself before turning to the wardrobe. Since they were staying in the village now they had finally emptied their massive travel packs and stored their clothes in the drawers and wardrobes. She dug out a few sets of clean clothes, a clean uniform, and another flak jacket. She had left the damaged one in the flat since the giant burn made people stare as she walked up the street. Hinata packed up the clothes and put on the jacket. Just as she was about to leave she spotted something on the shoulder of the jacket in the mirror. Dropping the bag, she pulled the jacket off the get a closer look. On closer inspection she noticed that this wasn't her flank jacket, it was a darker green and a bit small and on the shoulder there was an embroidery. A deep crimson circle, within which was a snake coiled around a sword with a herb clasped in its mouth. The Royki clan symbol, this was Takara's old chuunin vest. Hinata remembered that this was the dorm she had moved into after the conflict in her clan about her so it was only logical that some of her old stuff would still be here. She returned the jacket to the wardrobe, as she did it slipped from the hanger and knocked over a box.

"Shit…" She picked up the jacket and hung it up again, something that had fallen out of the box caught her eye. A photo frame. Hinata checked out into the other room, Takara was still reading and Gai was serving up the food, curiosity got the better of her and she dug in to the treasure trove of Takara's past. The frame on the floor was a picture of a very young scarless Takara with a wide grin and waist length hair, she had her arms thrown around the necks of a young Gai in a martial arts gi, and a young Asuma with a lollypop stick protruding from his mouth, Gai had his arm around Takara's neck as well and Asuma had his held up in a victory sign, behind them was their sensei, a woman Hinata didn't know. The next picture looked like it wasn't taken long after, it was the team again, minus the sensei. Gai was in the spandex, and Takara had an eye patch over her right eye with stitches running up into her hair line, Asuma was crouched in front of them, not looking any different from the last picture, he was looking warily up at Takara whose hand was on his shoulder and looked to be gripping it harder than needed. Hinata smirked at the photos of the young jounin and set the frames back in the box, Hinata next dug out a small chest with the label 'random pics' in the small box there was a pile of unsorted photos and it looked like this box hadn't been touched in years.

The picture at the top of the pile in the box seemed later on again as each one of the team was holding a flank jacket in front of them with large grins, it seemed they had just passed the chuunin exams, standing behind Asuma was his father, the Third, with his usual broad grin and pipe. Gai was flashing a cheesy thumbs up and next to Takara was her brother with a hand on her shoulder and at the other shoulder was Orochimaru with a wicked looking smirk. It seemed strange to Hinata to see the S-class missing nin in a Konoha uniform and flank jacket and as he had his hand on Takara's shoulder so to did the Third have his hand on Orochimaru's, his old student. Looking again at the picture Hinata saw something slightly disturbing, the young Takara was wearing earrings similar to Orochimaru's as well as small purple lines under her eyes matching those on her uncle and trainer at the time. Hinata put that photo back where it came from the smirk on Orochimaru's face was making her skin crawl.

The next picture showed a dramatic change in Takara. She was standing half turned towards the camera, dressed in a shinobi uniform with the flack jacket Hinata had just hung up. There was a scowl on her face, her hair was chopped short, the earrings and purple lines where gone, her face seemed longer and paler, and her grey eyes looked dead, she looked years older than the last picture, despite the time code in the corner only saying it was a few weeks after the last. Her hands where in her pockets, the exposed wrists showed faint scars as did her neck, from restraints although Hinata was unaware of the experiments carried out on Takara. Beside her was Asuma with a cigarette in his mouth this time and the beginnings of a beard, he offered a half hearted smile, his eyes flicked in Takara's direction with a look of concern. A photo taken directly after that one showed Takara walking away and Asuma shrugging to the one holding the camera, Hinata assumed it had been Gai. The two must have been trying to cheer her up a bit and failed. It seemed that these was taken not long after the truth about Orochimaru was relieved.

Hinata shoved these depressing pictures back in to the box. The next was taken long before that, it was a family shot. A large man with the characteristic dark hair, serpentine features and grey eyes of the Roykis stood at the back his hands resting on the shoulders of a seated fair haired woman, sitting in front of her was a young boy with a wide toothy grin, on the left was a older boy with his mothers gentle features but his fathers large build, around his neck was a small snake, Hinata recognised as Sam the snake in Hebi's house. On the right was Takara, without the scar meaning it was before she became a gennin, she had her fathers pointed features. All three of the children had jet black hair and grey eyes. This was Takara's family? Hinata knew about only her brothers, Hebi, the eldest was currently the clan leader and lived in the Royki village, Hinata had met him before. Gata, the youngest had died in the Kyuubi attack, that was all she knew of him. Takara's mother and father where unknown to Hinata, Takara had never told her anything about her family, other than Gata's fate but that only because Hinata questioned Takara's recurring nightmares.

Hinata leant back to peek into the other room, the meal had been finished and the dishes washed and both adults were on the sofa reading the novels again, Gai had his arm draped around Takara's shoulders. Hinata silently slid the door closed and returned to the wardrobe, she was determined to find out what happened to Takara's family. She lifted the boxes out of the wardrobe to get better access to each. One box contained a pile of old clothes, another a small mountain of scroll texts and the usual documentation of a shinobis rank. Hinata was about to pass over this one until she saw a yellow file near the bottom of the pile. It was the type of file used in the hokage offices. Hinata pulled it out and read the first page, it was an investigation report into Orochimaru's suspicious activities, along with it there was a few lose sheets of paper shoved into the file. The file was too large to read here without being caught so she stashed it into her bag to read later. Under the report was another yellow clad file it was thinner than the other and the tab read 'Royki Hizu', Hinata flicked it open and found a photo of the same fair haired woman from the family photo, Takara's mother. Scanning the text it became clear that she was a shinobi, a medical one too with a knowledge of poisons and was once apprenticed to Tsunade until she got married to Takara's father, since then she took on less risky missions and taught medical jutsus to younger shinobi. Hinata skimmed past this to the 'current status' box in which was written, 'deceased- KIA' (A/N KIAKilled In Action) Hinata winced, she hadn't expected that. Reading on she found the circumstances of her death.

'Participated in the medical recovery and treatment of Shinobi injured during the attack of the Nine-tailed Fox, during which sustaining a demon-fire wound resulting in blood poisoning. Despite near fatal injuries continued to aid the wounded until the end.'

Hinata replaced the file in the box, that explained why Takara didn't want to talk about her mother, it was too painful. She dug further into the box trying to find her fathers file but found none. She replaced the boxes she'd searched though in the wardrobe the last box contained trinkets and keep sakes, including a genin head band. As she put this last one back into the forgotten corner of the wardrobe she heard Takara calling her.

"Er Yeah?" Hinata paused suddenly feeling guilty.

"Are you staying here tonight?"

"No, I'm just getting some clothes together then I'm going…" she called back hurriedly shoving the clothes into the pack along with the thick file and a box of photos.

"Okay then, just wondering." Takara made a quieter comment to Gai and he let out a loud bark of a laugh. Hinata zipped up the pack and returned to the main room, Gai was still chuckling to himself.

"I'm away then" Hinata said swinging the pack on her back.

"Okay see ya" Takara waved with her good arm. Gai raised his in farewell as well.

"So any improvement in the arm?" Gai asked a little while after Hinata left.

"A little I can move it now…" she demonstrated by lifting it from the sling, "can't for long though." she let it rest on her leg. Gai took the sling off from around her neck and chucked it out of the way.

"And the leg?"

"Still sore…" she replied and rubbed her thigh to get the blood circulating again since her leg had been still for so long. "I'm guessing that you're gonna insist on staying over again tonight?"

"Yup" Gai answered quickly.

"Okay then." Takara said and twisted around to lean against Gai and wriggled into the warm spot under his arm. Once comfortable both returned to their issues of the Makeout Tactics series.

_End chapter 10_

* * *

_**Why are you pouting?**_

_Cuz I what a plushie of my fav charactors but I've only got Gaara-kun… I want a Hinata plushie too but I can find one……yes I'm weird! I know…_

_**Calm urself! Anyway read and review please and thank you!**_

_Oh and I need help on something, it's Hinata's Bday soon and Naruto has to get her something nice but my poor brain is tapped and I can't think so… you u leave a suggestion in ur reviews? Best gets in the story_


	12. Chapter 12: Orochimaru’s Pet

_**(Takara pokes a sleeping LMD with a long stick, but the only reaction is tightening the grip on Gaara plushie and rolling over)**_

_**Sigh… ah well, she's been busy recently so (shrugs) enjoy the next chapter anyway I'm gonna have a bit of fun.**_

_**(renews poking with a long stick and giggles at the weak attempts to bat away the pole)**_

* * *

**Orochimaru's Pet**

Hinata met up with Kiba and the overgrown puppy Akamaru out in the street.

"Where are you heading?" she asked.

"To Ichiraku's, mums on a mission and I can't cook to save my life so…" he shrugged.

_Kami help the poor girl who gets him! _Hinata thought to herself. The two teens and dog reached the ramen stand and placed their orders and after Kiba negotiated with Tenchi for a tasty piece of meat for Akamaru the sat to enjoy their meals. With genin on her mind Hinata turned to Kiba and asked,

"How are you dealing with the new guy?"

"He's really getting on my nerves, he keeps trying to take the lead in simulations and getting us into trouble. He's even getting under Shino's skin. Why?"

"Seems no ones happy with their current teams at the minute." Hinata blew on the noodles curled around her chop sticks before shoving them in her mouth. Kiba gave a grunting replay and handed the lump of pork provided down to the waiting dog. They finished up the meal and with nothing better to do headed on to the flat. Hinata left her backpack in the bedroom to the amusement of Kiba.

"What!?" she asked.

"Nothing…" he said with a sly grin and continued on into the living room. Hinata jumped over the back of on of the sofas and stretched out on it, claiming it for the time being. Kiba pilfered a drink from the fridge and set down a bowl for Akamaru. He then claimed the other sofa, since it was only them there they may as well.

"Check it out, latest issue, it came out today." He produced a plastic wrapped manga volume from his jacket.

"Don't say a word! I haven't got that far yet." Hinata warned she was a number of issues behind Kiba but she'd soon catch up as she was back with team three. Kiba chuckled over the prospect of having something over Hinata before ripping open the packaging and flipping it open to read.

Hinata glanced to the shelves that made up the entertainment centre that took up the entire rear wall, an item also provided to the flat after it was handed over to the genin group, Kiba's manga took up an entire shelf. Scanning the titles she fixed on the volume she'd left off on, sighing she knew she couldn't just yet. Pushing herself up to a sitting position she pulled out the file on team three, she needed to do some team planning to try figure out how to proceed with them, it was obvious from the exercise that they were not aware of each others abilities and the advantages of each. Hinata fetched a pencil and a blank piece of paper to make notes, and after shooing the giant dog off the sofa, she retook her seat and started work.

"Whoa, who got toasted?" Tenten came into the room holding up Hinata's flank jacket that she lifted from the coat hanger in the hall. She was followed by Lee.

"Me, had a close call earlier." Hinata said shifting her legs so Tenten could sit next to her. "I'm fine though." she caught the file as it slipped off her knee.

"What's this?" Tenten looked over the top of the file,

"The source of a migraine in the near future." Hinata sighed and spun the file around so she could see it as Tenten was about to steal it anyway. The weapon mistress scanned the file.

"Why do you have genin stats?"

"Keep reading…" Hinata said, Lee was now leaning over the back of the sofa to read over Tenten's shoulder. Tenten started to giggle and Lee grinned, Kiba looked up from his manga.

"What's so funny?" he asked

"Team Three Jounin: Hyuuga Hinata." Lee read aloud from the file.

"I've got the team permanently now…" Hinata told him snapping back the file, Kiba suppressed a snigger behind his manga. "yeah, yeah, laugh it up. Why do you all think this is so funny anyway?" Hinata said with a bit of a huff.

"Well come on, Hinata. You're 15, the same age as us and you're basically doing our sensei's job."

"I'm 16 soon enough, and last I heard you thought it was amazing that Kakashi and Takara were promoted to this level at young ages so what so funny about it being me." Hinata was getting defensive now.

"Take it easy we're just teasing." Lee said, "so what happened to your flank jacket?" he asked changing the subject.

"The new twat on Asuma's team for the exams shot off a fire ball into my training ground, I had to get my genin out of the way." she answered.

"Speaking of Azuma, why did he and Kurenai stop me and Tenten in the street and asked up about our strengths, they mentioned something about an idea you had." Lee asked.

"Huh, oh right, well they both had new genin in their teams for the exams but they hate them. I pointed out that you two have an incomplete team since Neji was promoted and it would be better if team ten and eight had someone they knew on their teams instead of idiots." Hinata shrugged. "Why, didn't you too want to be in the next exams?"

"Well yeah!" Tenten said. "We didn't know what was gonna happen but this is good."

"Azuma was gonna go to Tsunade later on today, we'll see what happens." Hinata said.

"Sweet…… hey Kiba…." Tenten started.

"What?"

"The Playstation's free…"

* * *

Later that night, once she was alone in the flat, Hinata dug out the thick file she took from the box in the dorm. Setting it out on the bed she flicked through it randomly at first just to see how thick it was. As she did another file slipped out. The tab read 'Royki Olpin'. Opening it she found a picture of Takara's father starting up at her, he was a shinobi as well, a skilled fighter and clan leader. Under current status was listed 'retired due to injury', the details underneath told of how he was injured during the Kyuubi attack which resulted in him being paralyzed from the waist down. From there his career as a shinobi would have ended so no further details on him where in the file. Hinata set it aside and tackled the big file.

The first few pages noted how a few shinobi and civilians had gone missing and some had been last seen with Orochimaru, it also listed times and dates where Orochimaru's whereabouts couldn't be accounted for. The next subsection started with a warrant to allow ANBU surveillance on the sannin and it had been signed by the Third. The following pages contained reports from the ANBU as well as pictures. Most reports listed that they had lost track of the sannin or had been noticed. Hinata looked at the pictures attached a number of them also had the young Takara in them. These were the only one's Hinata looked closely at. Most of them were taken around the Royki village or on a hill top with a small shack which seemed to be their training ground. Hinata knew that Takara was trained by her uncle Orochimaru during her genin years and for a while when she was a chuunin. In most pictures Takara was grinning up at her uncle with obvious adoration. In later pictures Takara would sometimes look drawn or pale with shaky stances when she was with her uncle. In one picture there was a ring drawn around Takara's head and a line led to a paragraph beside it.

'In recent months the genin apprentice has begun to disappear along with the target, suspecting she is also involved with the disappearing shinobi or she has distinct knowledge of their whereabouts. Requesting permission to detain and question.' scribbled in the margin next to this was 'denied'.

Hinata turned the page to continue reading the report.

'Continuing to follow the target. Target is spending more time with gennin and both continue to disappear for extended periods of time. After being relieved of watch over main target began surveillance on second target. Genin is vague in relaying details of 'training sessions' to others, on a few occasions stories do not match. Requesting permission to extend surveillance to second target' scribbled next to this was 'approved'.

Hinata reread that last bit again, was Takara really working with Orochimaru back then? She read on to try make sense of the report.

'Second target continues to closely associate with main target, Yesterday second target disappeared with main target and has yet to reappear although main target has been recently seen.'

_Takara disappeared?_ Hinata thought and skipped on through the report until Takara was mentioned again.

'Second target has reappeared and looks to be in poor health, main target escorted genin home. From there the genin was taken to main village hospital by parents, main target did not accompany.'

'Main target has not visited apprentice for several days, hospital reports indicate that second target has potent poisons in system. Reports indicate the levels are excess the dose require to kill full grown adult, natural poison resistance found commonly in Royki blood line prevented childs death.'

Takara had been poisoned? Hinata read on the hospital report listed that the cause of poisoning was mislabelled containers in the Royki poison works.

'Main target came to hospital while other members of family are gone, target seen drawing blood from child while she is sedated.' a photo accompanied this statement, Orochimaru was leant over a very pale Takara in a hospital bed, an oxygen line was running to her nose and an IV was in her arm, while he had another needle stuck in her other arm. Hinata gritted her teeth this wasn't a pleasant slight. She flicked over a few pages until Takara was again mentioned.

"Second target has returned to training with main Target and shows no hostile actions or change in attitude towards target, suspect that if target was source of poison in genin's system the genin doesn't know about it.' The report continued, focus on Takara dropped as a result of the poisoning but still made passing references when ever she would disappear with Orochimaru. There were numerous occasions when Takara was noted to look 'ill' or 'unwell' and two more instances of her being hospitalized over the next four years each was given a good reason, and made to look accidental. A number of ANBU looking in to the case also turned up missing. The report was disrupted for some time due to the Kyuubi attack but once the investigation was back on track the latest ANBU made noted observations, on a picture of an older Takara with Orochimaru red marks where visible on her wrists and neck, also ringed on the picture were the insides of Takara's elbows which where irritated and red, in this picture Orochimaru was looking directly at the camera and that was the last report made by that ANBU. In the next few pictures Takara began to look at her uncle in a different way, the adoring smile of a favourite niece was gone, replaced by a look of suspicion. In another picture Orochimaru was sneering at an old looking Olpin in a wheel chair who seemed to be arguing with Orochimaru, the last picture in this report showed Takara in a chuunin vest standing by the memorial stone talking to Orochimaru, he had her arm in his grip with his other hand pointing out of frame, he was taking her somewhere. The surveillance reports ended there. Hinata thought to herself if there where numerous signs that Orochimaru was doing something to Takara then why didn't anyone get her away from him.

A summery by the Third on the last page answered that question. Each report had gone missing with the ANBU that wrote them, so none of this information was passed on to the higher levels until it was found in Orochimaru's home after he disappeared along with the masks of the ANBU, like twisted trophies.

The next subsection was an incident report. Listed at the task force was three ANBU and Jiraiya, the criminal was, of course, Orochimaru and listed as victims was Takara and her father.

(A/N, Takara's POV (point of view) in 'Extended' chapter 30)

The first report was written by one of the ANBU that had been present at the time,

'Information was passed to us from the Third Hokage that Orochimaru had another possible lab hidden in the hills above the Royki clan village. We passed this information on to Jiraiya-sama and he knew where to look, he got me and two others to come with him in an attempt to prevent Orochimaru from escaping the village.

'Jiraiya-sama's guess was correct, we located a hidden tunnel way under a shack on the eastern hill. When asked how he knew of this Jiraiya-sama replied that Orochimaru spent much time in this area with his niece during training as well as when he was younger. We entered the tunnel mindful of traps or alarms but one must have been triggered anyway as a loud buzz warned of our approach. On entering the lab we found that Orochimaru had already fled.

'Jiraiya-sama called me forward urgently to attend to a victim on an examination table in the centre of the room. The victim, later relieved to be Royki Takara the suspect's niece, was strapped to the table and in toxic shock.

'The victims skin was beetroot red and hot to the touch, the victim was also convulsing uncontrollably and pulling so hard on the restraints that they where cutting into the skin, also displaying upturned eyes and foaming at the mouth. Jiraiya-sama attempted to release the victim but was unable to due to the convulsions. Having obtained an antidote from the raid on the suspects other lab it was necessary to administer it immediately. It required both Jiraiya-sama and another of the ANBU to hold the victim's arm still enough to allow for the injection. The effect was instantaneous, the victim's convulsions subsided and I, along with Jiraiya-sama, tended to her while the remainder of the team searched the lab, however no sign of Orochimaru or another exit was found.

'The body of Royki Olpin was found in a cell in the corner of the lab, having been killed not long before hand. Cause of death seems to be a sharp blade severing the spinal column between the 3rd and 4th cervical vertebrate (A/N just behind the Adam's apple), a short sword was found next to the body and belonged to the victim's daughter (also Royki Takara). A search of the lab resulted in finding several experiments concerning poisons and blood works, a research journal lists Royki Takara as the main test subject in regards to the poisons, the goal seemingly was to concoct a poison strong enough to kill a Royki.

'After recovering from the toxic shock I conducted a medical exam on the chuunin as requested by Jiraiya-sama. Victim showed signs of an altercation with both offensive and defensive wounds on hands and arms as well as several injuries to the head, stomach and back. She didn't come quietly. Other injuries included deep friction burns and torn skin on wrists, neck, ankles and deep bruising across torso due to restraints. Victim was unable to speak coherently or focus vision for the better part of an hour, More than likely due to sedative effects in the anti-toxin. Injuries treated on site by myself, victim was then accompanied by Jiraiya-sama to inform the Royki clan of the death of the clan leader.

'Further investigation into…'

Hinata stopped there, and just stared at the page the words stopped registering in her mind. Takara had nearly been killed on several occasions by her uncle. But why did she let him, she couldn't understand, in the pictures and reports she seems clueless to what Orochimaru was doing. Hinata skipped over the reports over the other two ANBU that were present, there where a number of pictures of the lab behind them, small dark and dirty. There was a blood pool in the cell and traces of blood on the restraints on the table as well as a number of wicked looking needles and bottles of unknown poisons. On the next page Takara's wounds were pictured. She was badly beaten and looked very ill due to the after effects of the toxins still in her system.

There was a transcribed interview with Takara, she explained what had happened in the lab, Orochimaru took her there and showed her father to her, he was alive but weak. When she attempted to stand up to Orochimaru he attacked her and she, as a chuunin, stood no chance against a sannin and was quickly subdued but before she passed out Orochimaru forced her to watch him kill her father with her own blade. When she woke she was on the table and restrained. When asked where Orochimaru had went she was unable to answer, she didn't notice him leave or the entry of the ANBU, she was into much pain. Due to doubt cast on her by other members of the Royki clan and because of her close relations to Orochimaru, Takara remained a person of interest and she submitted to a mind probe under hypnosis to clear herself. The interrogation expert came across several seals in her mind, locking away memories. After the seals where released it was clear that Takara had no insight to Orochimaru's goals but was merely another person to be used and cast aside. The surge of forgotten memories of previous experiments carried out on her left the young Takara visibly shaken and the Third berated the ANBU for unlocking them all without checking them over first, some things were better left forgotten. The Third tried to comfort the girl but she only stared at the far wall with wide tearful eyes and gripping tightly at the table.

The words on the page blurred as Hinata's eyes welled up, she dropped the report and furiously rubbed her eyes. It was no wonder Takara never talked about her past. Behind all the official paper work there were several pages written in familiar hand writing. A list of were Orochimaru had been spotted in an attempt to find him. The list was written by Takara, it looked like she was trying to hunt him down for revenge but gave up after a while as he couldn't be found.

With this insight to Takara's past Hinata finally understood why Takara put herself out for the young Hyuuga at the beginning. Both of them, through no fault of their own, had been abandoned by their clans and left to fend for themselves, both of them had been victimised from within their own families and attempts on their lives had been made by those people that they had thought cared for them. Takara experienced physical abuse and Hinata experienced mental and emotional abuse, and had been forced from their homes. It seemed that out of all her friends Takara was the closest to knowing what Hinata had been put though as she had been put through it herself. This was why Takara was more open to Hinata than anyone else, whether it Takara knew it herself or not it seemed she had allowed the one person who could truly understand her into her life and had become attached and had allowed Hinata to see segments of her real personality.

Despite the grim information she had just read Hinata gave a twitch of a smile it showed that Takara trusted her more than anyone else, and in turn Hinata trusted Takara with her life because she had been there when no one else had been. As Hinata pondered over this while she drifted off to sleep she never quite grasped that Takara had known exactly what it was she was doing.

* * *

In the dorm Takara was laying in her bed thinking over what Hinata asked her earlier. It was true that she did care for Hinata, more than what was expected between sensei and student, earlier on Gai had made a joking comment that they seemed to be more sisters than anything. Once she had got an insight into what had happened to the young Hyuuga she wanted to protect the girl not only from the assassination attempts but from the loneliness that nearly destroyed her own life so that it wouldn't crush Hinata as well. Even with Takara there Hinata still fell into a depression after they fled the village, but it didn't take long for her to come around and enjoy the freedom she had outside the village. It seemed that Takara's method had worked Hinata wasn't resentful or spiteful as Takara had once been, and in all honesty Hinata's presence had had a positive affect on Takara as well her fun loving front became genuine. Takara smiled to herself perhaps the two of them ending up spending so much time together had been the best thing for both of them.

"What are you grinning about?" Gai asked as he folded his t-shirt.

"Nothing…" she said innocently, but the grin didn't fade.

"Nothing? Oh well…we'll have to fix than…" he said and leant in to kiss her.

* * *

The blond yawned widely and lay back on the deck of the boat. The sun was setting so the water and sky had a beautiful orange glow that faded to pink then the deep, clear, blue of the sky. The bobbing of the boat lulled him into haze of content bliss as he listened to the gentle lapping of the water on the hull.

"Oi… time to get off." Naruto glared over at Jiraiya, the sliver haired sannin stepped out of the boat on to shore as he got off he leant his weight on the side and caused the small boat to list to the side, the sharp change in angle made the boy roll off his perch on the side of the boat and nearly into the water.

"That was uncalled for!" the boy protested. Jiraiya grinned at him as he scrambled on to dry land. He muttered under his breath as he followed Jiraiya down the road. The sun was sinking below the mountains leaving the surrounding countryside in approaching darkness. It was getting late and they should have stopped to set up camp long ago, but the old man wanted to get somewhere tonight. Naruto had fallen asleep on the boat from the south and when they switched to another boat he fell asleep on that one too, so the blond was too tired and disorientated to figure out were he was. In the far distance he could see the lights of a city starting to light up, but it was still far it would take them hours to get there. When they got closer he was able to pick out landmarks that were known to him. He was back in Fire and currently on the main road leading towards the village. He grinned to himself in the darkness, that meant he was closer to Hinata again, his pace quickened slightly. By the time they did get to the village it was the middle of the night, Jiraiya let the knackered boy go home after they were cleared to enter the village by the night guard.

"How long are we here for this time?" he asked through a yawn before leaving.

"I don't know, Tsunade wanted to see me about something so we could be here ten minutes or a month." Naruto tried to stifle another yawn, "but then again she doesn't need to know we're here yet. I'll go see her in the morning all your yawning is making me tried." He tried to suppress his own yawn.

"Okay then, I'm gone" Naruto left him standing in the street and headed home. The lights were all off so no one was in there, he shoved his door open and stepped inside out of the cold winter air, it would soon start to frost over. He didn't even bother to turn on the lights, he stumbled into his room dumped his bag by the door, pulled off his jacket, shirt and trousers. Then shuffled over to the bed and slipped under the covers to get comfortable. The bed was warm, he snuggled deeper into the pillow and scooted into the centre of the bed and closed his eyes to sleep. His hand grazed something soft and warm, curious he opened his eyes to meet a pair of equally groggy pale ones.

"AAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Both teens jerked backwards. Naruto went right out of the bed taking the covers with him and Hinata flattened herself against the wall. She had a hand on her chest as if to keep her heart in there. Naruto pulled the covers off his head to look up at the bed.

"Na..Na..Naruto!!!" Hinata stuttered looking at the blond head peeking over the covers. She thanked the fates that she had put on her trouser-jacket combo pjs instead of the barely thigh-length night shirt. Naruto squatted on the ground under the blankets looking up at the figure left on the bed, he reached over and turned on the desk lamp. Hinata was staring at him in shock, she was dressed in powder blue pjs, with a white kitty curled in a ball pictured on the chest with the caption 'ssshhhh… Sweepy Time…'.

"Hinata!?" the boy blinked several times and looked around, he was sure he was in his flat. "what are you…"

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun… I didn't think you'd be back so soon and I needed somewhere to sleep…" she said quickly and relaxed her position. Naruto thought for a second then grinned.

"You don't mind?" she asked.

"Nope… I was looking forward to seeing you again so you being here is perfect." She giggled to herself, Naruto rocked forward and stood up letting the blankets fall away and Hinata noticed he was in nothing but his boxers. Her eye's widened and the blood rushed to her face as she blushed, Naruto noticed the reddening and quickly snapped up the blankets to cover himself, but it was too late Hinata had already passed out.

"Hinata!" he used his quick reactions to catch her before she fell off the bed, "dam…. She hasn't done that for a while…" he muttered and lay her back on the bed. He pulled his trousers back on before attempting to wake her. He shook her gently and she stirred.

"Hey… you okay." He said softly. Hinata nodded and a faint blush remained on her cheeks from the embarrassment of fainting and because he was not wearing a top. The whisker marks on his cheeks curved upwards as he smiled. The moment was ruined by Naruto's stomach growling. He clutched his stomach with one hand and gave Hinata an apologetic chuckle.

Out in the kitchen Hinata perched herself on a countertop while Naruto helped himself to some food. As he ate she explained why she was in his bed.

"Onee-san was injured?" (A/N Naruto calls Takara Onee-san, first because she doesn't allow him to call her Nee-chan because he is not as close as Hinata, and second Onee-san is a more respectful term, he also can get away with it because of his affiliation with Hinata)

"Yeah but it's not anything serous she just needs to rest up a bit." Hinata swung her legs into the hollow under the counter she sat on. Naruto finished up his snack and dumped the dishes in the sink.

"So, did you miss me?" he asked playfully coming closer to Hinata on her perch. She smiled down at him.

"You know I did…" she replied, Naruto tired to kiss her on the lips but she sat too far back on the counter so he couldn't reach. Hinata giggled while he pouted childishly. He put his hands on her knees and spilt her legs apart so he could step closer then cupping under her knees slid her closer to the edge of the countertop making it easier for him to reach her.

"There" he said as Hinata giggled at him, he gave her a quick kiss. Hinata played with the cord of his necklace as she asked,

"How long will you be staying this time?" Naruto shrugged lazily,

"I dunno, I won't find out until tomorrow though." He replied and nuzzled his head into her neck, he was tired. Hinata picked up on this and stroked his head as it rested on her shoulder, her other hand snaked around his back. She felt his lips curve in a smile against her neck and his arms reached around her.

"You need to get some rest" she said into his hair.

"…aye, you can have the bed, I'll get a spare blanket and sleep on the sofa." He muttered with his face still buried in the hallow of her neck.

"You sure?" she asked, he nodded and she laughed as his nose tickled her.

"Okay then…" she replied, that being settled it seemed that neither of them even had the energy or the willingness to move from the comfortable position. "Eventually one of us will have to move…" Hinata said softly into the boys ear. Naruto gave a protesting moan and dug his head further into her neck, nuzzling his nose into the fold of her pyjama collar and tightening his grip around her waist his hands had pushed up the hem of her pj jacket and where now resting on the bare skin of her back. Hinata smiled and let her forehead rest on her shoulder, she didn't really want to move yet either, she hadn't seen him in so long. After awhile she ran her free hand down his back, brushing her fingers lightly over his spine. He jerked up right.

"That tickles…" he said looking at her in the face again, she chuckled and placed her hands on his chest and gently pushed him a few steps back and out from between her legs so she could slide off the counter top. Then she led the way into the bed room. Naruto went to find a spare blanket in the wardrobe while Hinata returned to the bed. They was only one problem through, Naruto didn't have any spare blankets.

"I was sure I had one…" he muttered pushing to the back to look again.

"If you don't you can have the bed, it is yours after all." Hinata said flicking the blankets off her legs.

"What about you?" Naruto asked coming over to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Well… it's nearly half five in the morning anyway, I could use that time to catch up on the training I missed while Nee-chan is restricted to bed-rest." Hinata started to rock forward to get out of the bed and swung her feet to the floor.

"Or… we could share the bed…" he said, Hinata blinked a few times then laughed again.

"Good one Naruto, I'll go get dressed" she kissed him then stepped out of the bed scooping up her bag on the way to the bathroom. "You were joking right?" she asked over her shoulder.

"…… Yeah of course HA HA HA" he rubbed the back of his head and forced a laugh, Hinata disappeared into the bathroom to get changed. Naruto shook his head roughly '_Idiot' _If Hinata caught on that he wasn't joking it wouldn't have ended well, he had said it before he knew what it was he was implying. He took off his trousers again and jumped and into bed and pulled the covers over his legs because it was more than likely Hinata didn't want another look at his boxers. Naruto wiggled around to get comfortable, the bed was warmed up from Hinata being there a few moments ago. When she returned to the room he was perfectly comfortable and half asleep. Hinata left her bag by the bedroom door, she'd collect it later, then sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'll catch you later on then" she said and leant down to kiss him.

"Okay then…" he said when they broke apart, she swept her hair into a plait and left, Naruto heard her struggle with the front door and she was gone. He snuggled down into the pillow to sleep, the pillow smelt like her.

_End chapter 11_

* * *

_Well since I was so rudely awakened, (glares at innocent looking Takara who's concealing a pole behind her back) I decided to have a say._

_**(poke, poke, poke)**_

_(ignores) anyway, I found a Hinata plushie Yay, unfortunately, I'm broke so I have to wait till payday… sigh…_

_**(poke, poke, poke) **_

_(ignores) read and review please and thank you! WILL YOU STOP POKING ME!!!!!_

_**Hee hee hee…**_


	13. Chapter 13: Naruto's Nightmare

_I lived up to my name today, I got lost in me friends maze like neighbourhood, in the snow… I had to phone and ask for help… they laughed…_

_**I'd laugh too…**_

_Shut up! So anyway I had to wait out side chip shop for Inch, Skip and Sliver to come and get me (and dig me out of a snow drift)… Inch glomped me and nearly took out a tooth but still we had fun after they stopped laughing at me… _

_And why were u all so mean! You had to poke me!? Even in ur reveiws!_

_**It was fun, it was the unofficial taunt the writer day…**_

_You made that up!!_

_**Obviously…**_

* * *

**Naruto's Nightmare**

By the time Hinata got to the training grounds it was nearly six. She decided to practice her Elemental Dragon Stance as she never got a chance in the recent weeks plus she didn't have to meet up with the gennin until nine so at quarter past eight she'd head back to the dorm get a shower then head back to meet the genin. She manipulated her chakra to form the three dragons, the three easiest ones to control were the water, wind and earth because the three elements were already in the area, fire and lighting were another matter. The dragons formed from the belts of the element chakra that formed around her waist and circled her body before splitting to branch off her body from the limb that the element was afflicted with, right arm was fire, left arm was wind, right leg was water, left leg was earth, and the lightening element branched off the shoulders. Hinata had only seen the lightening dragon once as Takara performed it and even then it was difficult for her to control the electric dragon effectively, Takara was able to maintain four dragons at once, but when ever she used the lighting dragon she was forced to drop one of the others leaving her with only three. At the moment Hinata was only able to maintain three in total and had been unable to produce a lightening dragon at all. Once the dragons formed Hinata lost focus because she had been thinking back to what Naruto had said in the bedroom. It was true they had already fallen asleep together on the sofa but then, that was completely different wasn't it? That hadn't been intentional. Hinata thoughts drifted back to the kitchen, Naruto had been running his hands around in small circles on her lower back sending a funny tingle up her spine, she'd enjoyed that. She smiled to herself and a small blush rose in her cheeks as she remembered him standing in his boxers.

The wandering thoughts meant she was paying less attention to controlling her chakra and the Elemental Dragon Stance failed. The dragons puffed into non-existence, unfortunately the water dragon had been above her and when that failed it gave Hinata the preverbal cold shower. (A/N the perfect analogy for that :3)

"AGH! Cold!" muttering curses to herself she flicked off the lose water and wrung out her hair and tee-shirt. She checked her watch it was nearly eight and since she was already damp she decided that she may as well go back to the dorm to get a shower. She entered quietly in case the adults where asleep, peaking around the corner to the living room she saw the sleeping bag laid out on the sofa but empty. She continued on into the bathroom and started up the shower.

Afterwards she dried herself off and put back on the uniform she had worn before as it was still clean and after being draped over the heater nice and dry as well as warm. With her hair still wrapped in a towel she headed out into the kitchen for breakfast and was met with an unpleasant slight.

"Whoa!"

"Oh, morning Hinata" it was Gai, which wasn't so bad, except he was dressed only in a bathrobe that only reached his knees. "All done in the bath room?" she nodded dumbly, "Good, 'cuse me" he past by her and disappeared into the bathroom.

"Morning" Hinata had been drawn to the unexpected sight that she didn't even notice Takara sitting at the small table nursing a steaming cup of tea and a few rounds of toast, she was dressed in her crimson trouser-jacket combo pj's.

"Where was he?" she asked pointing over her shoulder.

"the sofa was uncomfortable so he slept in the bed room since you weren't here."

"He slept in my bed!?" Hinata kept her voice down so Gai didn't hear her.

"No, of course not…" Takara said shaking her head.

"Well, I guess its okay that you slept in my bed…" Hinata muttered taking a seat.

"………..Yeah, that's what I did………" Takara said before Hinata could question why she hesitated Gai re-entered the room, thankfully with trousers this time, and joined them at the table. Hinata found the whole thing a bit uncomfortable with a former teacher sitting next to her but the two adults didn't seem to notice.

"Will you be okay getting to Tsunade-sama's office later?" Gai asked reaching behind to the counter to lift his own toast.

"I should be, I can put weight on my leg now, I'm still limping but I'll live." She answered taking a bite.

"Last time you said that you came back from a mission like that…" Hinata pointed out. Takara couldn't reply due to a mouthful of toast so she just made a face. "What does Tsunade-sama want you for?" Hinata asked and pilfered one of Takara's rounds of toast.

"Oi!" Hinata grinned as she took a large bite out of the buttered toast, Takara tutted and moved her remaining toast out of reach before answering. "It's about the ANBU, there's a few things that need discussing." Hinata nodded, although Takara had told her about the position she now held in the ANBU and the odd bit of news (for example the fact that one ANBU member/hunter nin in particular, the Crimson Fang, scared the hell out of everyone), Hinata knew that Takara couldn't and wouldn't tell her anything specific because… well… it was the ANBU covert ops, key word, covert.

"Right, I have to get my hair dried and go meet my genin." Hinata pushed herself up from the table and went into the bed room to dig out the hair dyer.

"Do you think she'll notice that her bed wasn't slept in last night?" Gai said once the drone of the hair dryer started up.

"No she won't." Takara said with a smirk and sipping at her tea.

* * *

Aiko wandered slowly down the near deserted streets towards the training grounds, she wasn't meant to meet the others for another couple of hours but she wanted to continue the chakra training that Hinata had showed her. She had to learn how to control her chakra. The young genin started the extra training a month ago after she overheard her father talking to her mother in the kitchen before he left for his current ANBU mission. They had been talking about her progress. 

'Don't you think she's doing well?' her mother asked.

'Yes… but, when I was her age I was able to morph my entire face, but Aiko doesn't have the sufficient level of control to do that. Don't get me wrong I'm proud of my daughter but I guess I'm just a little disappointed. I guess it's my own fault I haven't had enough time to help her train.'

Aiko was determined to show her father that there was no need to regret being away so much and that she could learn to control her power through her own hard work. She'd surprise him and make him even more proud of her. It had been a great theory at the time and she thought that by continuing with the training Hinata taught them she would be able to improve quickly, but Kuro-sensei didn't do anything as useful as the tree climbing exercise with them, and when she asked he only ruffled up her hair and said maybe next week. So she started to practice before meeting the team and kept it up even after they found out yesterday that Hinata-sensei was taking over again. Aiko trotted to the back of training ground thirteen, in this secluded corner was the tree she was using. Aiko focused her chakra, taking her time, then attempted to walk up the tree she got two thirds up the way up and the bark cracked as she channelled too much chakra to her feet. The girl back flipped away and landed on the ground, she looked back up at the tree, the embedded foot print joined a series of others on the trunk all around the same level, always around that stage her control wavered and more chakra than was needed flowed into the tree, which in turn repealed her.

"Rats…" she muttered and prepared to try again. After a few steps up the tree everything seemed to be going well but the girl sensed something. Her blood line trait not only allowed her to morph her appearance, it also made her super sensitive to chakra energy in the surrounding area and she felt something. The build up was so sudden and intense the girl lost concentration completely and slipped back to the ground.

"Where's that coming from?" she looked around herself a little panicked, this amount of chakra could only mean someone really strong was about and the little genin hoped it was a leaf nin. Going against her better judgement the girl went in search of the source of the energy. As she got nearer she crouched in the bushes to conceal herself just in case this wasn't an ally she was coming upon. Peaking through the bush she found the source next to the lake. It was Hinata-sensei. Aiko relaxed her tensed stance and sighed in relief. She was about to call out to her teacher but something stopped her.

Hinata's eyes were closed in concentration, her hands formed the dragon hand sign, and a visible belt of chakra slowly encircled her waist. Aiko ducked back down to watch with wide eyes as the level of chakra rose again and a second belt formed soon followed by a third. Two branched off the belt and wrapped once around Hinata's legs, one entered the ground the other reached into the water of the lake. The first belt wrapped around Hinata's left arm and broke off at her elbow, the three tendrils swayed for a second. Hinata opened her eyes and the chakra level rose again, the tendril reaching into the lake turned blue as water rushed into it, the one in the ground suddenly turned to rock and the one above looked like the spout of a whirlwind. The three elements took on the appearance of dragons and moved around Hinata with speed but skilfully avoiding each other and the human in the middle as if they had their own consciousness instead of being controlled by one person. Aiko sat shocked for a few minutes watching the dragons then slowly smiled to herself, because of her young age team three were not really expecting Hinata to be anything great, but this proved that theory to be very, very wrong. That level of control over chakra that Hinata had was something Aiko hoped to achieve and Hinata was more than likely the best person to help her and maybe Hinata would even teach her that move if she was lucky. The young girl grinned to herself behind that bush and pictured herself controlling the dragons. On the other side of the bush she heard a splash and cracking rock. Scrambling to her knees to look over the bush again she saw that the dragons where gone, there was a faint out line of the earth dragon in dust near Hinata and a large puddle there too. The jounin turned and stared back up the hill towards the village leaving Aiko alone in the bush. The genin returned to her tree. Looking up the trunk she smiled, once her gaze reached the top she said to herself.

"I'll get there" and once again started up the tree.

* * *

After numerous attempts she did manage to get a little further up the tree when her watch beeped, it was time to go meet the others. She was pretty happy with herself and was looking forward to starting 'real' training with Hinata-sensei. She got to the rock at the front of the training ground were they normally met. Hinata was already there perched on the rock as usual glancing down at a manga in her hand. 

"Morning Sensei!" Aiko called as she got nearer, Hinata looked up from the graphic novel.

"Hey Aiko, your early" she glanced at her watch, the girl just gave a close-eyed smile. Next to appear was Shin looking like he'd run to get here in time he was out of breath. Hinata closed the book and out it in her jacket before sliding off the rock, she wasn't going to wait for Megumi.

"Why sensei?" Shin asked.

"Because I doubt she'll be coming, or at least it she is I'm not willing to wait." The other two nodded, and as they start off into the training ground Hinata gave one last glance up the path.

"Well speak of the devil…" Megumi was trudging down the path with a face like a bulldog and hands shoved into her pockets, "You're here early…" Hinata said sounding a little smug.

"Whoa, you feeling alright?" Shin put his hand on the girl forehead. She snarled and shook her head to get his hand off. "Okay who are you and what have to done to Megumi?" Shin shouted, the red head just punched him.

"Yep, it's Meg…" he said stumbling away holding his bleeding nose. The other two genin walked on into the training ground Aiko was checking Shin's nose, Hinata fell into step beside Megumi.

"Yet again you prove my point Meg, learn how to take joke will you?" with that she strode on ahead, Meg made a face at her and silently mocked her behind Hinata's back. After she'd left the training grounds the red head went home and took her frustration out on the punching bag in her living room/ kitchen/ training room. She hated getting told off, who was pale eyed freak to tell her how to act. No one was helping her. The more she thought about it the angrier she got and the more punishment the punch bag got. By the time she burst the heavy punch bag Megumi figured out why she was so angry. It was because Hinata was right. The girl swept up the sand from the floor and thought about how she continue on now, and finally settled on a decision she'd attend Hinata-'sensei's' training and be part of the 'team' but only until she was strong enough to become a chuunin and then it was hello solo missions.

At this thought Meg grinned to herself as she followed the others into the ground.

"What are we doing today Hinata-sensei? Tai-jutsu? Nin-jutsu? Weapon practice?" Shin asked enthusiastically.

"Nope." Hinata answered as she came to a stop and spun to face them. "I have something else lined up for you. You know the limits of ground 13," she paused, they nodded, "good, your task today is to find and capture a target within the time limit, which is until 3 o'clock, 5 hours. You will have to locate the target, sneak up on them and touch them before they notice you or flee. When you do capture the target the reward is lunch. Questions?"

"What's the target?" piped Aiko raising her hand, Hinata smirked.

"Me"

"What!?" the three objected.

"This is a task set so you will have to use stealth, observation and patience"

"That's Meg out then…" Shin muttered when Hinata said patience, Meg raised her fist and he ducked out of reach with an apologetic smile.

"Easy," Hinata warned glaring down at the red head, Megumi reluctantly abandoned her pursuit of Shin, and shoved her hands in her pockets again. Hinata was a little surprised that Megumi took her on, it seemed she got through the thick skull after all.

"Ano… Sensei, do you have to be captured?" Aiko asked again, remembering the three dragons.

"No, if you can at least get close enough to touch me then you win. Any thing else?" no more questions were forth coming. So Hinata nodded, "Okay then, use whatever you like, traps, weapons, whatever. Well then the exercise starts… now." She dropped a smoke bomb to cover her escape leaving the gennin coughing and spluttering.

"Of all the dirty tricks" Megumi shouted waving her arms to clear the smoke.

"It was just a smoke bomb, it's a basic tactic Megumi." Aiko said, Megumi just scowled and scanned the area, there was no sign of Hinata in the trees or bushes. She spotted foot prints on the ground.

"AHA!" she smirked and darted after the tracks leaving the other two behind.

* * *

Takara limped along the hallway towards the Hokage's office, since she was off duty she was dressed in casual clothes. Her leg throbbed in protest but it wasn't painful anymore, just uncomfortable. The scratch on her neck would leave a faint scar but it didn't bother her, and her arm was almost healed too, like her leg it was just uncomfortable to move. She knocked at the door and entered as she got an answering shout. Takara immediately regretted wearing a v-neck t-shirt as Jiryra was sitting on the desk. 

"There you are, how's your leg?" Tsunade asked from behind her desk.

"Better, the recall orders were sent out yesterday, I had the messages sent off by one of the ANBU captains." she answered limping over to one of the chairs in front of the desk. Tsunade nodded, she was about to ask about that.

"Okay, I've also sent out recalls to the non-ANBU teams," she said indicating the man on the edge of her desk, who looked surprised at her injuries. "but now I'm still concerned about the information you brought back, and you get off my desk" Tsunade pushed Jirarya off her desk, he groaned in a weak protest and instead leant on the wall with his arms crossed.

"What news is this?" he asked once he got comfortable. Tsunade explained the mission Takara had been on had gone wrong and left them with the impression that there was a leak in the ANBU.

"You think that's the case?" he asked, his eyebrows where knitted together in a concerned frown.

"I don't like the idea of it, but it may be possible. I'd like you to be one of the people to interview the returning ANBU, just in case. You seem to have an uncanny ability to spot when someone is lying." Jirayra nodded, even he knew when to act seriously.

"The closer ANBU will start arriving tomorrow, they've been instructed to report directly to either myself or you. I've received a few replies from undercover ANBU who are unable to leave without raising suspicion for a few days, I'd like these ones to under go a more extensive interview on their return, just in case." Takara told them and produced a sealed scroll containing the names of those ANBU.

"Agreed." Said Tsunade as she took the scroll from Takara. "but until this is resolved I'd like to suspend any long term missions by questionable shinobi." By this she meant anyone who had recently returned from other long terms without being cleared or any teams being lead by under Jounin rank, or solo missions. It was just too dangerous at the moment.

"Seems sensible, but there's nothing we can really do until all the Shinobi return." Jirayra mentioned.

"True, but we should arrange now who will be present at the interviews with the returning ANBU." Takara leant back in her chair.

"Yes, I've already briefed Ibiki and Yamanaka Inoichi and they agree on the importance of secrecy on this matter also I would like both of you to be present at each interview and if necessary, interrogation of each." Tsunade said over clasped hands. "With both of you present a possible double agent may think twice about trying anything."

"I hope it doesn't come to that…" Takara said quietly. The other sannin seem to mirror that statement by the looks in their eyes. After a brief silence Takara piped up.

"When did you get back?" looking in Jirayra's direction.

"Some stage during the night, and it looks like I'll be staying for a while." he answered.

"That means Naruto's back as well then…" Takara inquired.

"Yup, he was quite keen to get back to see your apprentice too." Jirayra poked fun at the teenage relationship while Takara took a mental note to find out were the boy slept last night later on.

"On the topic of Naruto, how is his training progressing?" Tsunade asked.

"Well, his techniques and skills have improved beyond my expectations." Jirayra said sounding proud of the boy.

"And what about the…" Tsunade trailed off and glanced in Takara's direction.

"I already know about the Nine-tails seal." she said, Jirayra picked up on the unfinished question and answered anyway.

"The seals decomposition has pretty much stopped since I applied the sealing jutsu to that charm. As long as it's nearby he can stay in complete control even while summoning the foxes power. Which surprises me really, that charm was meant to suppress the fox completely but it seems that over time the leakage of the fox's chakra into Naruto's own has forged a permanent connection between the two. With the fox's personality sealed away Naruto is in complete control of that power, or at least of what his body can withstand."

"It's a good thing that boy is fiercely loyal to the Leaf." Takara chuckled. Tsunade agreed, Naruto's grasp on the fox's power would become a great advantage if he could learn how to control it completely, but then again they still had the boy's sanity and safety to consider, so until it was clear on how hoe control over the fox's power he really had they wouldn't mention it to him.

"It's a pity that boys still a genin, he would be a good addition to a strike team." Takara said off-handedly, "What?" she asked as the other two looked at her.

"It's true, he's not exactly leader material but his strength would be a welcome addition to any team." Jirayra said.

"Possibly…" Tsunade said and flicked through special circumstances file to get to Naruto's page, "the boy's exceptional strength alone would allow for a higher rank but he had every little talent for leading a team."

"Should I be worried about what I've just started?" Takara asked as Tsunade and Jirayra nodded at each other.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes, there was a deep orange glow on his wall. _'the suns rising' _he thought to himself and sat up to glance out the window, but it wasn't the scene of a rising sun that greeted him. The city was in flames. Naruto jumped out of bed and out the window before flipping up on to the roof of the apartment complex. The village was partially destroyed and in flames. He looked around for a cause of the devastation but saw nothing. Then again he saw nothing else, no shinobi, no alarm bells, nothing. Apart from the crackle of the flames it was silent. Heart pounding Naruto sprinted off in search of Hinata. Knowing she was supposed to be with her genin he made a bee line to the training grounds. As he ran over the roof tops he past several dead bodies. Shinobi in combat gear as well as civilians, he gulped and quickened his pace. 

The training grounds were littered with bodies, several of his friends were laying broken and bloody all around him, clutching at his hair and his eye full of tears he spun around looking for anyone who was alive. How could he sleep through this!? In his rapid search he tripped over a prone body, looking back he choked back a cry, he'd fallen over what remained of Takara, recognisable only by the panther tattoo on her bicep and the unique katana loosely clasped in the hand. The head and shoulders was a burned mess and everything below the torso was gone. Nearby was Ero-sannin in a similar state of desecration, it looked like he had been crushed.

**Two sannin!**

What could have taken down two sannin along with the entire force of the Leaf shinobi!? Tears flowed freely down his face as he renewed his almost crazed search for Hinata. He spotted her laying on her side not far from the body of Takara, he tore chucks from the bloody ground as he scrambled to his feet. He skidded to a stop on the ground next to her and scooped her up, she was dead, as he lifted her body her blades slipped from her hands, a deep gash ran from her shoulder down to her stomach almost splitting her in two. Her eyes stared blankly up at him and a trail of drying blood ran from her mouth and nose, her expression was one of fear. Holding her close he shouted for anyone, but there was no answer, no sound expect the burning of the village. A cold, cruel laugh echoed over the corpse littered field, Naruto looked behind him to try and locate the source of the taunt.

"Who are you!" He screamed after seeing no one.

"_Who am I?" _the voice replied with a mocking tone, Naruto swung his head over his other shoulder as the direction from which the voice came from changed. _"In front!" _the voice shouted, almost directly into his ear. Naruto swung his head to face in front on him as the laughing resumed, he was met by nothing but a mirror. Reflected in it was a laughing creature with Hinata's body in it's arms, the orange hair, bristled whisker marks and blood red eyes, elongated, pointed ears and nine tails of chakra whipping around behind him. The twisted smile of the creature split and it shouted _"**I am YOU**!"_

"NO!" Naruto's eyes snapped open as he bolted upright in the bed. Breathing heavily and his bed drenched in sweat he swept his eyes around the room. An orange glow penetrated through his curtains, Naruto knelt on his bed and nearly pulled his curtains off the wall in his rush to open them. The glow was from a sun rise just beginning to creep over the horizon. He rolled off the bed and into the bathroom to look at himself in the mirror. His hair lay flat to his head, wet from perspiration, his eyes, although wide and damp were the normal deep blue. On his stomach the faint outline of the seal was visible. He gripped the sink for support as he tried to slow his breathing. A nightmare, it was only a nightmare. He filled the sink and splashed some water on his face. It had been a long while since he had those nightmares but each time they seemed so real, that they truly scared him. But why was he having the nightmares again after so long, he looked back up to the mirror and got his answer, the First's jewel and the hair gem where gone. Feeling at his neck to confirm it he thought back, when had he last saw it.

Hinata had been playing with the gems and tracing her fingers along the cord in the kitchen. He bolted from the bathroom into the kitchen, his necklace lay on the counter. Breathing a sigh of relief he walked over and scooped up the necklace. He had forgotten, when Hinata slid off the counter the hook shaped hair gem had gotten caught Hinata's pyjama jacket button loop. Rather than fumble to try and remove it himself and risk getting a slap for his hands going somewhere they weren't meant to go, he had ducked out of the cord and Hinata untangled it herself. She must have left it on the counter. As soon as he clasped the two suppressing gems in his hand the faint outline of the seal disappeared.

He slipped the gem over his head and the two gems bounced on his chest. He looked at the clock it was still early, maybe he'd try to sleep again. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door scraping open slowly and hushed voices drifted down the hall.

"If Hinata's still asleep and you wake her she'll kill you…" once voice whispered, "can't this wait until later?"

"No, I forgot my equipment pouch in her last night, I need it for training." the owners of the two female voices entered the living room and Ino crept to the corner she shared with Shikamaru the night before and retrieved the forgotten pouch.

"Got it" she said in a low but triumphant tone and turned to Sakura holding up the pouch. Sakura however was staring into the kitchen with a hand over her mouth, Ino followed her line of sight a saw Naruto, in his boxers with a deer-in-the-headlights expression on his face.

He spun to hide himself behind the section of wall between the two rooms and shouted,

"It's not what you think!!!"

* * *

Hinata peered out from behind the bush at the dissipating smoke cloud, since this was meant to be an exercise for her genin she committed herself to not using her byakugan, and give her genin a chance. The out lines of her genin became visible as the smoke cleared, Megumi immediately abandoned the other two and ran after a set of foot prints. Hinata moaned, she'd fallen for the first trick. In the smoke cloud Hinata created a clone to leave those tracks but she had hoped her genin would be sharp enough to catch on that a jounin wouldn't be careless enough to leave such obvious tracks, it seemed only two of them were. Aiko and Shin where less hasty in starting, Aiko looked around her trying to see any signs of Hinata then shrugged at Shin, the boy said something and Aiko nodded, she glanced at her watch then back to the tree line. The two kids started off into the trees. They were heading in the right general direction meaning they ignored the footprints, they knew that it was a red herring. 

(A/N Red Herring - a distraction, while training hunting dogs hunters would run a red herring over a laid out scent trail to see if the dog would continue to follow the scent of the fox or get confused with the new smell.)

"If you can find her then at least we'll have an idea of how to go" Aiko said to Shin keeping her voice low in case Hinata was still nearby.

"ano… I'll see what I can do…" Shin furrowed his brow in concentration and activated his serpents gaze. His grey eyes swirled and changed to amber and his irises stretched out in to the elongated S shape and he scanned the area. Because he was still inexperienced with his blood line trait everything was still fuzzy so it would be difficult for him to move at any sort of quick pace with it active but at the least he could see human sized heat sources within a certain distance. And it seemed Hinata was close enough to see, or rather a large blur of heat crouched to the south of them in a tree. Deactivating the gaze he signalled to Aiko the location of the target and the two genin concealed themselves and slowly made their way towards Hinata.

* * *

Hinata was still crouched in the same place, she had lost sight of Aiko and Shin but was still aware of where at least one of them was, Shin's stealth skills left a lot to be desired. Twig snaps, mutterings, heavy breathing, all gave the boy away and Aiko's choice of hair colour, which today was pink, meant she was instantly noticeable when she peaked from behind a bush or tree to get her bearings. Hinata sighed, they where smart enough to locate her with Shin's eyes but they lacked the skill to get near her. Either way they knew where she was so time to move.

* * *

Shin and Aiko got close to the target at last, Aiko being closer dived through the branches and slapped her hand on the head of the target. Her triumphant smile wavered as she looked over at Shin, the boy had a sweat drop hanging from his forehead, Aiko looked back around to see Fiesu the fox under her hand with a scroll in its mouth, the loose hanging paper bore the note, 'Nice try, you're too loud'. Aiko groaned and took the scroll from the branded summon. Fiesu gave a foxy grin and disappeared through the trees to take a long and indirect route back to Hinata. 

"This is gonna take a while…." muttered Shin.

* * *

"Dammit!" snapped Megumi, she'd caught on that the tracks had been fake and was now running in the direction she and seen the other two disappear into. She stopped on a branch to look around. 

"Where did they go?" she muttered to herself, she pressed herself up against the tree as she heard a rustle and peered around the trunk. It was Hinata changing position, Megumi grinned to herself, this saved her the bother of having to find her. Megumi ran parallel to Hinata through the trees confident that the jounin hadn't seen her. As she neared Hinata she launched herself over the gap that separated them and landed on the back of Hinata and wrapped her arms around her neck

"Got ya! HUH!?" Megumi's arm's past right through the neck as the clone disappeared under her. Megumi landed on the branch only to have a lasso trap whip her off the branch.

"HEY!!!" the red head ranted as she swung upside down like a pendulum. As she spun around she spotted the real Hinata crouched on a branch a bit away she was shaking her head. "Hey! Get me down!!" Megumi had swung out of view of Hinata and by the time she swung back over, Hinata was gone. Megumi let loose a long string of curses, she reached up into her pouch to get a kunai as she opened the button her entire contents of her badly packed pouch fell to the ground Megumi screamed in frustration and waved her arms about in a childish tantrum.

"Hey look, a piñata" Megumi looked up, er, down at the ground below her to see her two team mates looking up at her.

"Shin, that was mean…" Aiko said while trying to suppress a giggle.

"Get me down!" she called to them. Aiko looked for the anchor rope whole Shin gathered the scattered kunai, throwing stars and the rest of Megumi's stuff so she wouldn't land on them.

"Found it!" Aiko called from behind the tree.

"Hey wait, WAIT AGGGHHH"

_Thud_

"….ow…." wheezed Shin, Megumi had come down on top of him.

"Gomen…." came Aiko's quiet voice.

"if I could move…. I would hurt you…" threatened the winded red head.

"get off me" Shin protested and shrugged the girl off his back. Megumi shook her head and go to her feet snapping back her equipment she shoved it back into the pouch, and not taking the time to properly secure it.

"Did you see which way Sensei went?" asked Shin brushing twigs out of his dark hair.

"Yeah, that way" Megumi pointed over her shoulder. "just wait till I get my hands on her" she muttered and started off again leaving the other two behind.

"Megumi! Wait!" Aiko called but the red head was gone.

* * *

Through out the afternoon Megumi's attempts to find and capture Hinata where repeatedly fouled by her short temper and haste, she usually ended up in a trap because she wasn't checking the area around her. As for Aiko and Shin, they could find Hinata but she would often become aware of them and move before they could get anywhere near her. 

"She keeps hearing me…" whined Shin, he sat cross legged at the base of a tree. They where taking a little break before trying again.

"she keeps spotting me…" muttered Aiko as she searched around the bushes.

"yeah and I think it's only obvious where Meg's going wrong…" Shin continued and looked up at the net trap that dangled above them.

"Don't say a word…" Megumi said from the net and sawed at the rope with a kunai. Aiko gave up looking for the anchor rope since Megumi was making progress through the rope, she slumped back down next to Shin and sighed.

"I thought we would have got her last time with that pincer attack." they knew Shin's bad sneaking gave him away so Aiko circled around Hinata and approached from behind her so while Hinata was watching for Shin and backing away Aiko would take her from behind, at least, that was the idea. Just as she got close enough Hinata spotted her, even though she changed her hair colour to green, and jumped up avoiding the girls attempts to grab the jounin's flank jacket.

"But now Hinata-sensei will be expecting that…" Shin said.

"Yeah…" Aiko hugged her knees and checked her watch, they had less than half an hour to go.

"HA!" Megumi shouted as dropped to the ground in front of them, only for the heavy rope net to fall on top of her. "AGHGHGHGHGGH!!" she tried to get out from under it but only ended up hopelessly tangled.

"It you calm down and go slow you'll get out no problem…" said Aiko, after the long string of cursed subsided. Megumi took a few deep breaths and took the time to assess the situation she was in and set about untangling herself while the other two tried to plan an effective strategy to get Hinata, aided by drawings in the dirt.

"She'll be expecting that" Shin scribbled over the drawing on the dirt with a stick. Aiko thought for a second, the pincer attack had been the closest they had got to her but she'd be looking out for that now.

"there's one thing sensei won't be expecting" Aiko said with a smile spreading across her chibi face, she was looking at Megumi who'd just got out of the net.

"What?" she asked as the other two were grinning at her.

* * *

"Two forty five, almost time." Hinata thought to herself. She was sitting in a well hidden branch in a tree, peaking out through the leaves she saw no sign of the genin. It had been a while since she'd last seen them. Shin and Aiko seemed to get the idea and worked together to try and catch her and had even come up with some creative ideas. Megumi on the other hand just charged in resulting in Hinata getting annoyed with the girl, although trapping her was fun. 

_Snap_

'There's Shin' Thought Hinata looking in that direction, scanning the area she looked for Aiko, and sure enough spotted a flash of pink hair behind her. The girl forgot to maintain her camouflage. Shin on the left, Aiko on the right, Hinata started to slowly creep along the branch to head right ahead and evade them. Dropping silently to the ground she rolled under a bush and crawled away.

_Rustle_

The noise came from right in front of her, looking up Hinata spotted Megumi, who seemed to be aware of where Hinata was.

"Shit!" Megumi muttered as Hinata spotted her, she launched a wild dive in Hinata's direction, Hinata rolled back on to her feet and jumped backwards just escaping Megumi's fingers. By this time through the other two had abandoned their stealth (less) approaches and charged in as well. Hinata ducked as Aiko sailed over her head, and jumped as Shin skidded for her legs.

"Missed!" the girl shouted as she skidded to a halt and resumed her chase of Hinata. Megumi chucked kunai in front of Hinata to block her escape, the jounin back flipped over the head of Shin who was right behind her. Then rolled out of the way as Aiko tried to tackle her again. Meg slid over and tried to grab at Hinata's legs but Hinata spun out of the way, as soon as she stopped she was forced to spin the other way to avoid Shin and was left with two genin in front of her and one missing, glancing over her shoulder she didn't see Aiko, but her attention was drawn back to Megumi as she moved in again. Hinata jumped up on to a low branch of the tree to avoid the girl. She wasn't, however, expecting an attack from above, Aiko jumped from a higher branch and glomped Hinata, wrapping her arms around the teens neck. The added weight broke the branch and the two came down to earth with a bump, Shin slid forward and grabbed Hinata's arm while Megumi crossed her arms and put a foot on Hinata's leg.

"We got you sensei!" Chimed Aiko from her perch on Hinata's back.

* * *

_End chapter 12_

_Don't worry… LMD has been punished for the evil things she has written (skip)_

_(wardrobe in background, which has been duck taped shut, rattles and muffled protests come from within)_

_**I'm starting to like Skip**_

_(giggles cutely) well read and review, please and thank you and I'll consider letting LMD out…… in a few days __if she promises another camio_

_(Loud protests come from the wardrobe)_

_We'll compromise…_


	14. Chapter 14: Famous Last Words

_Hey, I had a good one this week, I sit beside a bloke in work (lets call him Jazzy cuz its his nickname) he turned to me during the week and complained that I use too many 'big words' lol. _

_So I ask him what did he mean by big words and he pointed out one I had just used when speaking to a customer (I have to sound formal speaking to my customers). I asked did he know what the word even meant, he did._

_**Yeah but what you did after was mean. **_

_Yeah, Jazzy told me that he could use 'fancy' words too, so just to piss him off I said _

"_Oh, Would you like to converse with me on an intellectual level to further demonstrate your extensive vocational abilities?"_

_**Jazzy blinked at her a few times then turned away and didn't speak to her for about 3 hours.**_

_I think I fried his tiny brain heehee it cheered me up for the rest of the day_

_**You are such a sarcastic bitch…**_

_Thank you_

* * *

**Famous Last Words**

"We figured that you wouldn't expect the three of us to come at you at once." Aiko said while twirling a clump of noodles around her chop sticks.

"Heh, you're right I wasn't." Hinata said, they were at the ramen stand because after all Hinata promised them lunch if they caught her. Understandably the three genin were well chuffed with themselves and happily tucked into the ramen. Even Megumi offered a smile instead of a sneer or smirk.

Hinata was rather pleased with the out come as well because each genin had learned something during the morning, Shin learned that he had to work on his stealth skills, Aiko discovered she was quite gifted for planning, and Megumi had (thankfully) learned to calm down and be a little more patient. Hinata had also learned a little more about her team. Although it didn't show often they worked quite well together as a team, Shin was faster than expected, Aiko was quite sharp and quick thinking, Megumi was a skilled fighter and by far the best at stealth of the three but her temper was the only thing holding her back, but she showed she could control it when she wanted.

"Anyway eat up, I want to work on your stealth after lunch." Hinata told them.

"Sensei could you pass the soy sauce?" Aiko asked, "Sensei?" Hinata was looking into the street.

"Huh? Oh here" she handed over the bottle to the small girl.

"What's wrong Sensei?"

"It's nothing." Hinata returned to her food, but glanced over her shoulder to the rooftops again, that was the third ANBU that past them since they entered the village, was something going on?

* * *

Takara looked out of the office window over the village, another ANBU returning was a dark shape going from roof to roof.

"Takara-sama" she turned to the voice, it was a administrative assistant, a Chunin. She was one of the few non-ANBU who knew how to get in to the headquarters, but this women was well trusted, she had worked under the third and now under fifth, although her skills as a ninja where not exceptional the women was gifted in retaining large amounts of information and was more suited to office work really. She often served as messenger with sensitive information between the hokage tower and the senior ANBU captains office even to Takara's predecessor. Right now the woman was holding a report from one of the returning ANBU.

"Thanks" Takara accepted the file from the woman and she left. The ANBU were to report in first of all and then were to wait in a briefing room, which was normally standard, but instead of a normal debriefing they where going to be interviewed to eliminate the possibility that a leak was among them. The report in her hand was from an agent who had been keeping an eye on the border to water country, in his report he listed that a second ANBU on a similar mission, whom he would often meet a pre-arranged times and places to share information, had stopped showing up for their meetings a few days before hand, he had indicated in his report that he assumed that ANBU's assignment had ended as they were not allowed to discuss each others missions it was a valid conclusion. Takara had tracked down the ANBU that the report referred to, she was meant to return two days ago, MIA (A/N missing in action) even though a summery notice was received, informing the HQ that her mission was concluded and she was heading home.

Takara ran her fingers along her scar, this was worrying, it was only the first day of the recalls and so far three ANBU where confirmed MIA, this was not good. She had not yet informed Tsunade about this, but she wanted to confirm some details first. Takara reread the reports and jotted down a few notes and again made a mental note to get a chair sent up to this office. Gathering up the reports Takara limped out of the office, it was time to interview the ANBU that had returned so far.

* * *

"Did I miss something?" Hinata asked Naruto later that day, they where sitting in the flat since the weather had turned bad outside. Naruto was noticeably avoiding eye contact with Ino and Sakura who were looking in the couple's direction across the room and giggling.

"It's nothing…" he said, after Naruto hid himself in the kitchen Ino immediately went to the bedroom to look for Hinata, and seemed almost disappointed to find the room empty but returned to the living room with Hinata's back pack. That alone convinced the two girls that Naruto and Hinata had 'a late night liaison' and despite Naruto's denials it was hard to take him seriously when he was hiding behind a wall. He shouted for the two to either leave or turn around so he could get dressed. Not wanting to abandon this juicy situation the girls only turned and let the humiliated boy run to his bedroom to jump into trousers and pull on a top. The girls were in peals of laughter when he returned to the living room. The red faced boy snapped Hinata's bag off Ino and insisted that Hinata had been awake when he came home and she got dressed (stressing the point that she got changed in the bathroom) and left him to sleep.

"surrrreeeeee" Ino dragged out the word while Sakura giggled her pink head off, Naruto snapped at the implication.

"You know rightly that Hinata isn't that type of person!" he drew himself up to his full height and towered over the two girls with his arms crossed. He didn't care if this was Ino and Sakura, no one talks about Hinata like that. (A/N Naruto being all noble AW)

"Alright, alright." Sakura backed down, and joined Naruto in threatening Ino, the gossip queen was to say nothing!

"Seriously what did I miss?" Hinata asked him again and Naruto again said nothing, so Hinata dropped it.

"Hey Tenten have you heard back about the exam teams yet?" Hinata called across the room to Tenten, but no reply as her and Kiba were strumming away like maniacs in co-op mode in the Guitar Hero 3. Since it was a new game no one else was going to get near it anytime soon, Hinata redirected her question to Lee instead.

"Yeah we have, I've been assigned to team eight and team ten gets Tenten." the boy answered.

"Lee's close combat skills should bring our team back to the same level as it was before, we will be able to use our usual tactics as we did when we had you on the team" Shino said from his corner and adjusted his glasses. (A/N Oh my god! It's Shino! He's in the story!)

"True…" Hinata couldn't help but feel a little neglected with that statement.

"Yeah but it still won't be the same without ya!" Kiba jumped into cover for Shino's blunt statement, "Right Akamaru?" the large dog barked in agreement, Hinata smiled as the dog put his head on Hinata's knee looking for a scratch.

"You're still just a big puppy aren't you?" she said and scratched behind the dog's ear.

"So Tenten is on our team from tomorrow then?" asked Chouji looking up from his game of shogi with Shikamaru.

"Yup!" Tenten answered giving her hand a shake getting ready for the next song.

"Well she's better than that other cocky bastard we had." Ino replied.

"Why do I feel like I've just been insulted?" Tenten muttered, the others laughed.

After awhile every drifted into their own conversations, Naruto turned his head to Hinata and asked lowly,

"You still need a place to sleep tonight?" Hinata, who was snuggled up next to him, looked up at him,

"I dunno, I haven't checked if Gai is staying over again tonight, I'll have to go and see." of course it took a while for her to summon the will power to get up from the warm spot.

"Want me to come with you?" he asked as she finally swung her legs to the ground.

"If you want…" she smiled back, that meant yes. Hinata fetched her backpack from the bedroom and met Naruto in the hall, and they headed out into the darkening day. The wind had picked up and blew around the couple as they headed towards the dorms. They ended up jogging because it started to rain, Naruto had lifted his heavy black and orange jacket, Hinata however forgot to dig her grey jacket out of the pack so she was getting wet, so she was glad to get in the tunnel between the dorm blocks that lead to the stairs. Naruto laughed at her as she squeezed excess water out of her hair. She shoved him playfully and they ran up the steps to the third floor and into the dorm.

"Nee-chan?" Hinata called into the dorm while kicking off her shoes.

"Yeah?" came answering call.

"You in?"

"No" came the sarcastic reply. Hinata peaked around the wall into the living room. Takara looked like she had recently come out of the rain too with damp hair and a chair pulled over to the heaters. Hinata noted she looked very tired, was there something going on after all? Hinata decided that if it was really important Takara would tell her, so she forgot about it.

"You're soaked" Takara pointed out the obvious.

"I know… Hey is Gai staying here tonight?"

"No, I've managed to convince him that I'm fine. You coming back home then?" Takara got up the chair and came over to them.

"May as well since I can't take up Naruto's bed no more, anyway I'm gonna throw on a dry top and grab a jacket then we'll head back over to the flat." Naruto nodded and Hinata disappeared into the bedroom, leaving Naruto standing in the living room with Takara.

"Hi onee-san…." he said but stopped the attempt at conversation as Takara towered over him.

"Where did you stay last night?" she asked with a dangerous tone.

"In my flat…" wrong answer, and he knew it, "But, but Hinata was already awake when I came home!" he explained quickly using the same excuse as he did with Ino and Sakura. Takara narrowed her eyes a bit and leant in closer.

"You do anything to hurt Hinata I will shove my foot so far up your ass I could wear you like a shoe" she said with a finger pointing right between Naruto's eyes, he was going cross-eyed to keep the finger in his view. "And that will just be for starters, understand" Naruto nodded roughly, too scared to speak at the moment. "Good," Takara said with a lighter tone and took a step back from him, "Now smile so she doesn't think I'm threatening you."

Hinata was coming back out of the bed room pulling on a heavy jacket with a hood.

"I said smile!"

"Ready to go?" Hinata asked Naruto who was smiling awkwardly,

"Yeah…" he answered with a crack in his voice. Hinata looked at Takara suspiciously but she looked normal.

"I'll see you later on then Kit," Takara said and returned to the chair by the heater with a prominent limp.

"Bye nee-chan"

* * *

"Kami it's cold!" Hinata muttered leaving the dorm that morning, Takara had left earlier mentioning that she had some work to do. Zipping up her jacket she shuddered as her breath came out in white clouds, Naruto had been right, it was starting to frost over now. Hinata trotted down to the training fields, avoiding ice patches, and spotting little Aiko, whose hair was black today, already waiting by the rock. Hinata glanced at her watch, it was only quarter to 9, she was early.

"Morning Sensei!" called Aiko, the girls voice was muffled as the lower half of her face was wrapped in a scarf with only her nose sticking out over the top.

"Hey kid, you're early." Hinata commented Aiko just gave a cute chuckle and the scarf crinkled as she smiled. They waited for the rest of the team. Aiko bounced on the spot to warm up a bit. Hinata looked about and saw a trail of shuffle tracks in the frosty grass leading from the back of the training ground to the patch of ground Aiko had effectively thawed out by her pacing and shuffling to keep warm.

"How come your down here so early?" she asked the little genin.

"Huh?" Aiko stopped bouncing on the balls of her feet and looked at Hinata. Hinata nodded towards the tracks and Aiko let out a guilty chuckle.

"Come on I'm curious" Hinata prodded for an answer.

"Well I've been doing a bit of extra training…" the girl said quietly, the statement was almost lost within the scarf, before Hinata could ask her what she meant, Shin came sliding past them.

"WHOO" he came to a stop a couple of feet past them, he'd taken a running start and slid on the frosty grass. He trotted back up to them with a cherry red nose and cheeks. "Bit cold…" he shoved his hands in his pockets to keep them warm.

"It'll warm up as soon as the sun raises higher" Hinata said and drew the genin's gaze over to the orange horizon.

"What are we doing today, more stealth training?" Shin asked.

"No… we have to report for mission duty today." Hinata replied, she had got the notice this morning. Shin moaned he didn't want to.

"It's just gonna be another pointless one…" uttered Megumi as she trudged to the group, she had a hat pulled down over her ears and a big black coat on.

"Possibly, but we'll have to go and see won't we, and two days in a row Meg, there's hope for you yet." Hinata poked fun at the girl. Megumi mocked Hinata behind her back but the jounin didn't take her on.

She led the team up the main road to the hokage tower and to the briefing rooms. They had to wait for a while for the room to free up before they could report for their assignment. The administrative staff flicked over team threes stats before deciding the mission, Hinata winced slightly as they lifted a scroll from the D pile.

"If I can make a request" Hinata started,

"Hmmm?" the woman with the files looked up at her.

"Team Three has yet to take on a C mission, I would like to give them the chance to see how they perform." the genin did a double take at the teen.

The women looked over that the others on the panel, they shrugged.

"Well considering their track record to date I would consider it ill-advised." the woman replied, "Do you think they can carry out a C mission with professionalism?"

"I do" Hinata replied although doubting that herself. The women replaced the D scroll in the pile and rummaged through the Cs to find a simple one.

"How about this, a trader escort to the border of Wind, to meet up with a Suna team who'll provide protection within their borders."

"Sounds good." Hinata grinned, perfect. She stepped forward to take the mission details. It would be a five day mission, there and back, and would put into practice the teamwork aspect of their training if they were to protect a traders caravan from bandits.

The panel agreed and team three was assigned their first C ranked mission.

Outside the room Hinata scanned the scroll while the genin chatted excitedly to each other.

"Right we're to meet the traders at the west gate at noon, so that gives you a good couple of hours to get ready, so standard equipment, tent, sleeping bags…

"Etcetera, etcetera (etc) we know sensei" we've been waiting for this!" Shin interrupted, Aiko nodded roughly the now loose scarf bobbing about her neck.

"Alright then, noon then make sure to double check your equipment, try not to be late and we'll see if we can avoid screwing this up." Hinata said, it was after all her first C mission as a team leader.

"Hai sensei!" they chorused and the three ran off to get their stuff together.

Hinata headed out of the hokage tower and spotted Takara having, what looked to be like a serious conversation, with Jiryra, for once. They seemed preoccupied so Hinata didn't bother them she collected her small pack from the dorm. Making sure she had all that was needed she counted off a check list on her fingers, sleeping bag, mediket, emergency rations. Once she was sure it was all there she zipped up the bag and checked the clock. It was 10:30, she'd drop in to say bye to Naruto before she left.

Considering it had been a cold and miserable morning she concluded that he would still be in his flat, so shouldering her pack (because she wouldn't have time to come back for it) she headed off to find him. Her guess had been right, Naruto was still curled up in his nice warm bed, wide awake, but too comfortable to get up.

"Naruto?" she called down the hall as she kicked off her shoes.

"In here" he called, Hinata peeked her head around the door and giggled at the nose, eyes and mop of messy blond hair that protruded from the blankets.

"Comfortable?" she asked stepping into the room.

"Very…" came the reply. Hinata came over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Your not going to move for a while are you?"

"No, I'm too warm." was his excuse. Hinata had an evil idea, she slipped her cold hand under the covers and planted them on his chest.

"aaaaaaaa" he pushed her hands away and snuggled deeper into the blankets, "That was cruel…" he whimpered as the coldness remained. She laughed at his childish pout and the exaggerated lip quiver.

"Anyway I'm here to let you know that I'm leaving the village for a few days on a mission."

"Where are you going?" he asked sitting up.

"Just to the border of Wind and back" she told him. "Five days tops, it's a C with my genin so nothing serious." he was silent, the childish pout returned. Hinata's heart melted, with his big blue eyes and messy hair he was like a fox cub, too cute to ignore.

"Awww" she leant over and wrapped her arms around him.

"Cold Hands!" he protested as she put them on his back, she chuckled evilly,

"Aye but you'll warm them up for me" she said and kissed him.

"Even your nose is cold" Naruto said after they broke apart, Hinata grinned and attacked him with her cold nose by pressing it into his neck.

"Now you're just being mean" he complained.

"Yeah but you love me" Hinata wriggled closer,

"True…" he replied, Hinata smiled, just the reply she was looking for. With a final squeeze she let him go and stood up.

"I'll have to go soon, so I'll see you in a few days." she leant in and kissed him again.

"Alright, then, be careful." Hinata shouldered her back pack at the door and flashed him a grin.

"It's just a C mission, what could happen?"

(_Beta/Note: (skip) Why!? Those are FAMOUS LAST WORDS_!!!!)

* * *

"How many?" Tsunade asked.

"So far we have three confirmed MIA ANBU." Takara told her.

"And the interview results?"

"So far the ANBU that have returned are in the clear" Jiryra reported. They could see Tsunade exhale in relief, but it wasn't over yet. There was still a large number of shinobi to return yet. And then there was the issue of the MIA ANBU.

The three sannin stood around the hokage's desk and looked over reports, lists, and results. Over a dozen ANBU had been cleared so far and then briefed on the situation, until this was settled she wanted extra security on the gates and walls.

"How many have come back so far today?" Tsunade asked.

"Two, during the night, they are in the briefing rooms in the HQ for now getting some sleep we plan to interview them in an hour or so." Takara answered and the man nodded. Tsunade sat down in her chair, she really didn't need this stress.

"Alright then but I want to know how it goes right away." she told them, leaning forward she opened the bottom drawer of her desk and pulled out a bottle of sake she kept for just such occasions, and she really needed a drink. Tsunade offered to the other two, who accepted, they where in the same boat.

"Moving on to a lighter topic…" Jiryra said sipping his drink. "Have you decided anything about Naruto?"

"Well …we can't really give him the same test as Hinata because the boy can't lead a team…" Takara said, surprised that she got no argument against her statement.

"And we all know how a straight out combat test would result in" Tsuande intoned.

"There is no real way to test him for a promotion is there?" Takara asked setting down the empty cup.

"Nope…" Jiryra said.

"We have two choices, either promote him anyway, or leave him as a genin and try get him in the Chunin exams." Tsunade told them while pouring a second sake. The three looked at each other, Takara shrugged, Jiryra pursed his lips, and Tsunade clasped her hands together.

"Will it be worth the bother of not promoting him after the others go through the exam?"

"Probably not…" Takara let the other two discuss it since she didn't know the boy that well but they didn't come to a solution.

"He's going to be travelling with you a lot so it's unlikely he be able to get into a Chunin exam any time soon so…" Tsunade started nodding in the man's direction.

"You're promoting him then?" asked Takara coming back into the conversation. Tsunade shrugged.

* * *

Hinata stood by the west gate waiting for her team. Nearby four horse-drawn carts were undergoing final checks before the traders got ready to move on. The sun was higher in the sky and the air was warmer that it was earlier but still chilly. The first genin to appear was, surprisingly Megumi. She only confirmed her presence with Hinata then went and stood a bit away and daydreamed. The other two showed up not long afterwards.

"okay it looks like they're almost ready to go, I want you guys to keep your eyes open, shout out if you spot anything and no fooling around. Prove that my faith in you guys wasn't misplaced."

"Hai Sensei" Aiko and Shin chimed, Megumi just nodded.

"alright, well shinobi guarded caravans are rarely attacked anyway but just keep your eyes open" as she finished a fat man came over to them, and he wasn't looking very happy.

"I pay for protection and I get kids…" he muttered looking over the four of them. "Well then where's this 'elite' team leader" he asked looking over the genins heads to the gate.

"That would be me" Hinata answered she was about to introduce herself but the fat man just snorted at her.

"You?" he waddled over to size her up, Hinata stood her ground as the man looked from her to the genin and back. "You're no more than a child yourself."

"My age aside, I am a jounin of Konohua and the protection you receive will be well worth the price you paid for it" Hinata said coolly, the man snorted again, spun on his heel and waddled back to the carts, and Hinata gave his back the one fingered salute, (out of view of the genin of course).

"Now… I would have hit him." Megumi muttered as soon as he was out of ear shot, Hinata changed her gesture into running her hand through her hair as Megumi turned to speak to her.

"Yeah, but unfortunately, he's paying our salary so we have to be tolerant, at least until the contract is up. Any way I'll be walking along near the middle, Shin I want you up front you've got sharper eyes even without the Gaze, Aiko I want you walking level with me on the other side of the carts so you can react to an attack from front or behind and Meg, you're perfect for a rear guard, fast and hard hitting" the genin nodded and they headed over to the carts. The horses pawed the earth impatiently and shifted about, they wanted to go.

"We're ready to go when you are" Hinata told the head trader, the fat man looked over his four carts then pulled himself up on the driving seat on the first one. Hinata noted how the poor cart groaned under his weight.

"Fine then, I was hoping this was your villages' idea of a joke but it seems not." with that he cracked the whip and the two horses pulled off leaving Hinata glaring at the mans back, it was typical she'd get stuck with some asshole as a client.

"Shin, up front, Aiko other side of the second cart, Meg you're watching our backs" she called to the genin Aiko slipped behind the second cart as it started to move off, Shin moved to walk alongside the head cart and Megumi hung back to let the third cart pull ahead then walked alongside the last card. Hinata checked the genins positions then fell into step in the middle.

The caravan moved off in a straight line down the road there where a few other merchants along with them, most hitching rides on the carts but a few walked as well. Hinata would sometimes speed or slow her pace to check on each genin but even from her usual place half way down the train she would hear the merchant muttering about being 'ripped off'.

Hinata let out a sigh and shook her head, this was going to be a long mission.

"Sorry about my father" Hinata looked up, she was walking alongside the second cart and a boy seated next to the diver was turned around in his seat to talk to her. He had short brown hair, a slim face, soft brown eyes and a cheeky but apologetic smile.

"Your father?" Hinata asked. The boy jumped off the cart and fell into step next to her.

"Yeah, don't take it personally, he's a hard man to please." The boy was slightly taller than Hinata but around the same age, when her expression didn't change his smile wavered a bit, "oh sorry, my name's Ichirou, my fathers the head trader."

"Hinata, the shinobi team leader." She accepted the hand he held out for a hand shake.

"I must admit though, you're not what I pictured what a ninja would look like" he said after the hand shake, Hinata raised an eyebrow and gave an amused smirk.

"Really? How did you picture them?" she asked.

"I dunno… all dressed in black with masks and big swords." Hinata chuckled.

"I'm guessing we're the first real ninjas you've seen"

"Yeah… Dad normally hires bodyguards to protect us, little more than bandits themselves, but this time we've got a big shipment of spices, silks, jade and a small lot of jewels and we needed something a little more effective." Ichirou explained. Hinata nodded and looked between the carts to check on Aiko, the girl seemed more interested in the horses walking beside her, Megumi looked bored, and Shin was scanning the area around him, at least one of the genin was taking this seriously.

* * *

_End chapter 13_

_I don't use a lot big words do I?_

_**Not in speaking but some times you write like you swallowed a thesaurus**_

_Do I?_


	15. Chapter 15: Ambush

_Well you have all seemed to cop on to the famous last words that Hinata made the grave error of uttering but now you get to see what goes wrong (evil laughter)_

_**Last time you did that you **__(cough, cough, cough) __**……Choked…(sighs)**_

****

* * *

**Ambush**

The rest of the day passed without incident but Hinata was getting a little tired of Ichirou's attempts at flirting, so when he tried to strike up another conversation she would excuse herself to check on her genin, which was only a temporary respite. In the evening the traders stopped and set up a camp, the horses were un-harnessed from the carts and allowed to graze in a clearing within a temporary paddock, the carts themselves were lined up close together out of the way. The three genin set up the tent while Hinata kept a watch over the camp currently being set up, and it seemed for a while that the tent was almost a worthy opponent for the three, but they did manage to set it up, eventually.

"The tent's set up sensei…" Shin reported.

"Well thank kami everyone was too busy setting up their own to notice… lets add that to the list of things you need to practice." Hinata said with a light tone, Aiko gave a nervous laugh and stretched a non-existent itch on her neck. Hinata smirked at her own joke and zipped her jacket closed, it was getting cold.

"So who wants the night shift with me then?" she asked the three genin,

"Night shift?"

"Well the camp will still need to be protected overnight, so I'd like one of you to stay up along with me at least once over this mission." Hinata told them. The three genin looked at each other, Aiko stuck out her fist and the other two followed, bobbing their fists three times they settled the matter with rock-paper-scissors, the two girls held their fists closed while Shin held out two fingers.

"Rock beats scissors," chimed Megumi. Shin pouted he liked his sleep. Hinata laughed at the selection process and went off to survey the camp. It was a pretty close knit set up, the carts were in the centre with the tents around them with all the openings facing inside the small circle, the horses were tethered to a tree just out side the ring with a long enough rope to allow grazing. The traders, it seemed, were used to travelling in this manner. The small camp was easy to oversee, from a tall tree just outside the ring of the campfires light she would be able see the carts, tents and the horses without the use of her Byakugan. Once the camp was organised cook fires were started and the smell of cooking meat drifted through the camp, the shinobi were not invited to join the traders for the meal.

"Don't worry about it," Hinata explained to them, "most times clients will ask to you join them, but every now and then you will get one like him. To him we're only here because he's paid for us and he doesn't believe he owes us anything outside of that." she got them to set up their own fire so they could throw a supper together. Megumi took over the cooking pot and produced a decent meal, it seemed in the time she was on her own she managed to perfect some culinary skills. Once they ate Hinata offered the two girls a choice, either stay up for another while and help keep an eye on the camp or turn in early, they chose to turn in and retreated to the tent.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked the boy.

"It's cold…" Shin muttered and zipped jacket up as far as it would go and pulled the collar up to nose level.

"Come on I have a spot picked out were we'll be protected from the wind." she put a hand on his shoulder to steer him in the direction of the tree she chose earlier.

"Hinata-san" Hinata cursed under her breath and turned to face the source of the call with a forced smile.

"Ichirou-san, is something wrong?" she said as he came up to her and Shin.

"Oh no, nothing's wrong I just came to see if you and your team managed to get something to eat?"

"Yes we brought our own rations." Ichirou continued to engage Hinata in useless talk and Shin started to sense Hinata's annoyance, she was just too nice to tell the creep to fuck off. Shin forced a sneeze to get Hinata's attention,

"Oh, if you'll excuse me Ichirou-san, I have to arrange the night patrol, I'll speak to you later" with that she left the traders son with Shin close behind.

"Thank you Shin" she murmured out of earshot of Ichirou. The Royki flashed his pointed fangs in a grin. Hinata and Shin seated themselves in the tree that night out of view of the camp and of potential intruders. Shin sat cross-legged on a thick branch under Hinata, with his chin snuggled into his collar and his arms shoved into the opposite sleeve creating a single tunnel to conserve heat in his arms. It was dark and cold, but at least Hinata was right about being shielded from the wind. From his perch he watched some of the older men gamble with dice to amuse himself but eventually they turned in for the night and the camp seemed deserted. The boy stiffed a yawn and shifted his position to get more comfortable. The night dragged on and nothing happened, the only thing interesting was that a small fox sneaked into the camp to pilfer an unfinished pork chop. He glanced around after watching the fox make off with its spoils, the dark outlines of the horses where grouped together for warmth, and the fires where dying down.

"Sensei what time is it?" he leant forward and craned his neck to look up at the branch Hinata was in, or was supposed to be in, the branch was empty, he got to his feet and looked around but spotted her, she was walking away from their tent, seemingly just after checking on Aiko and Megumi. Shin smirked as he got comfortable again, he never even heard Hinata move.

Hinata glanced in the tent flap, both girls were in their sleeping bags, out cold, Aiko slept with a tiny cute smile and Megumi actually looked like a decent person. Hinata ducked out of the tent and started back to the tree, a rustle caught her attention gripping one short sword handle she spun to face the noise, it was just a fox. Relaxing, she watched the little creature sniff around the dieing cook fires for left over scraps. It found a half eaten pork chop, snapping up the tasty morsel the fox made its escape. Hinata couldn't help but think about Naruto after the fox's appearance, she smiled to herself and started back towards the tree again. Back in her branch she heard Shin yawn below, resisting the urge to yawn herself she pushed a button on her watch to illuminate the display, it was still very early. The night was dragging. Glancing down, she checked on Shin, he was still snuggled up in his coat and his head was drooping. Hinata dropped down to the branch and put a hand on his shoulder, the sudden contact startled Shin and he jerked awake.

"It's a few hours to dawn you may as well go get a few hours sleep." she said, Shin rubbed his eye roughly and tried to appear wide awake.

"Are you sure sensei?"

"Yeah, go on" she let the boy slip off the branch and go to the tent, he was tired, it was a bit much to ask an inexperienced genin to walk most the day and then stay up all night just to walk all next day, she'd be able to handle the remaining watch on her own.

Later in the morning, while the traders busied themselves packing up their camp Hinata went to poke the genin. Megumi gave a look fit to kill, Aiko gave a chibifed (A/N okay so it's not a word but you get the implication) yawn and Shin retreated further into his sleeping bag with a protesting moan.

"I thought you stayed up to help Hinata-sensei with the night watch." Aiko said while trying to tame her bed hair, which today was blond, she was answered by another moan.

"Move it Snake Boy!" Megumi shoved the bag hard getting a loud 'ow'. She shuffled passsed the wiggling bag and out of the tent. Hinata ducked her head back in the tent.

"Shin either make a move or I'm taking the bag" to emphasise her point she tugged on the bottom of the sleeping bag.

"Okay, okay, I'm moving, I'm awake…" a hand emerged from the opening to wave.

"Out front in two minutes Shin," Hinata stepped back to let Aiko crawl out before calling a final warning to Shin, he gave a thumbs up and Hinata rolled her eyes and ducked out of the tent.

The girls had finished eating by the time Shin came out of the tent, just as Hinata as about to go get him, while he threw the breakfast into his mouth the girls took down the tent, and Hinata went to talk to the head trader.

"What do you want?" he snapped as she came up to him.

"I just came to ask which road you plan to take" she told him keeping her cool.

"What does it matter?" he snapped, he was still convinced that he'd been ripped off.

"Well there are two roads, one leads through a wood which is full of bandits, where as the other leads along a river on the outskirts of the woods and where we're less likely to run into bandits." she informed him, "I was just wondering if you had chosen which way we're going yet so I can prepare my team." the trader blinked a few times then looked over at his carts then back to Hinata.

"I was planning to go along the river, so get your team ready" he snapped. He had no plan he just wanted to sound like he did, and making it seem like it was his idea meant less grief for Hinata later on. She spun on her heel to go back to the genin but Ichirou fell into step beside her, there was just no getting rid of him.

"Is there really a lot of bandits around here?"

"Yeah. But as I said before shinobi guarded caravans a rarely attacked, it would be best for you to stick close to the carts, I'll go get the others." she strode away hoping he wouldn't follow, however, he did.

"You ready?" Hinata asked Aiko,

"Almost sensei, Shin and Megumi are just packing the tent away." as she said that the other two came up and Shin shoved the packed tent into his rucksack.

"Okay, we're heading into a high risk area so I want your headbands on display, normally if they see the Konoha plates they think twice, only idiots would attack us." Each genin checked that their bands where in plain view, Aiko lifted hers out from her coat collar and put it in front of her scarf, Megumi wiped the dirt and grim off her plate which was studded to the back of her fingerless gloves, and Shin's was already in view as it was attached to the sheath of his small sword, Hinata made sure her own was in view by rolling up her coat a bit so the large belt buckle protruded forward.

"Now the traders are taking a road that runs along a river with the woods on the other side, if we get attacked there it will be easier for us because they can only come from one side, so I want us all on the right hand side of the carts and keep an eye open. Looks like they're ready to get going, come on, same places as yesterday." the horses were harnessed to the carts and they pulled back on to the road. The fat head trader was shouting for everyone to get a move on, and the last of the packed up tents were being stowed in the last cart which was carrying the supplies.

The leaf walked in the same positions as the day before except Aiko was on the same side as Hinata and walked a little ahead of her. She had wanted to ask Hinata about extra chakra training when they got back to the village but the traders son was already talking to Hinata and Aiko couldn't get a word in edgeways because he wouldn't shut up, so after being forced out of the conversation completely she just keep an eye on the woods to their right as she was told.

Hinata finally got peace after Ichirou discovered he couldn't keep pace with the carts or Hinata, so he jumped up on to the nearest cart, once he got settled he twisted in his seat to talk to Hinata again but she had pulled ahead and was walking with the smallest genin, next to the cart in front, he shrugged, they still had about a days travel to the border of Wind country. Hinata glanced up and down the road, it was clear and the river on the left was slow flowing. It couldn't have been more different from the last time she was here on a C mission. Looking in to the centre of the river she spotted the large moss covered boulder that she had clung to after the bandit dragged her into the river. The storm the night before that had swollen the river and turned it into a torrent, the strong current swept her into that rock, breaking four ribs and an arm. Naruto and Kiba tried to reach her but debris crashing its way down the river tore her from the rock before they could. That had nearly killed her, but then again it was a blessing in disguise, that was how she first met Takara.

Aiko walked with her hands in her pockets, when Hinata came up beside her she tried to ask about the dragons but she lost the nerve, what if Hinata didn't like that Aiko had spied on her… if that was the case then Hinata might be angry with her so she didn't say anything and looked away instead. Something shiny caught her eye, looking closer into the woods she spotted a man with goggles crouching beside a tree, the light had reflected off the lens of the goggle. Looking closer she saw another man crouched in a bush not that far ahead,

"Sensei…" she said quietly,

"I see them, and so has Shin…" Hinata replied in an equally low tone, and looked over her shoulder, Megumi was paying no attention at all, she was looking at the river. "I want you to slow down and warn Meg, be quiet about it, and tell the cart drivers to bring them closer together, they're going to try and surround us, I'll tell the other two drivers and Shin." she said, Aiko hesitated.

"Sensei…ano..." Hinata looked back down at her, the girl was scared.

"Don't worry just remember your training and you'll be fine" she gave the girl a quick wink then sped up her pace and pulled herself up on the cart to tell the driver before heading up the front cart and Shin. Aiko gulped and did as she was told. After telling the two drivers she fell into step next to Megumi.

"What?"

"There's bandits in the woods, Sensei thinks they're going to try and surround us so we should be ready."  
"Really… heh, this is where I get to show my skills" Megumi tugged on her gloves and hovered a hand over her equipment pouch, Aiko looked into the woods again nervously, maybe she wasn't ready for a C mission after all.

"How many can you see Shin?" Hinata asked, as she came up to the boy,

"Huh," he had just opened his mouth to tell her about them. "oh right, I can see three ahead, but I can't see too far behind…" He looked up at Hinata, his eyes were amber, he was sensible enough to check the area with his Serpents gaze every now and again.

"Good work Shin, get ready through, I don't think they've decided weather or not to attack us." Shin nodded and set a hand on his little swords hilt. Hinata glanced back again the two girls where looking into the woods with weapons at the ready, Hinata had warned the head trader before coming to Shin, at first he was about to berate her for climbing on his cart until she told him to expect and attack, since then he faced forward pale faced and silent.

"What are they waiting for?" Hinata muttered, the patch of dirt she stood on gave slightly, looking down she cursed.

"Stop the cart!" to was too late the heavy cart wheel rolled over the covering and it gave way, the wheels fell into a trench. The cart jerked to a halt and the head trader was thrown from his seat, the horses where startled and the other carts reared to a halt. With a loud shout half a dozen tattooed men jumped from the woods. Two stepped in front of the immobilised cart, another two blocked any retreat, and the last two stepped out along the caravan. Each was wielding a dangerous looking sword. Hinata looked over the situation, they weren't shinobi, just regular bandits. Shin drew his sword and held it in front of him, at the back the two girls also drew their weapons.

"Oh we got fighters!!" on up front shouted. "Tell you what, if you put away your weapons we'll not hurt you." he sneered.

"You really have no idea who you've just stopped do you?" Hinata smirked. The man scowled.

"Insolent brat!" he charged forward with his sword raised, Hinata stepped forward to meet him and slammed her palm into his chest, the man gasped and bounced back down the road, out cold.

"Shin, go!" she called to the boy and he jumped past her and tackled the one remaining bandit up front, Hinata spun and attacked the two in the middle while Megumi and Aiko managed to subdue one each at the back. As the bandits were being tossed around the head trader cowered under the cart and whimpered as one of the bandits collapsed next to him.

"These guys must be idiots… they tried to jump us with only six guys…" Megumi said once her guy went down, then stuck out her leg so the one retreating from Aiko tripped.

"Looks like they've never come across ninja before!" Ichirou shouted happily from under a cart, where he and the other traders had retreated to avoid getting hurt.

Shin, with his strong tai jutsu skills, was able to take down his bandit with no problem, Megumi made short work of hers with a well placed kick between the legs and a knee to the face, Aiko was able to knock hers out after he tripped over Megumi's leg, and Hinata stopped the other two as they tried to run.

"Everyone good?" She called dragging the two knocked out men back to the road.

"I'm good!" called Shin,

"We're fine!" Megumi called down the road. Hinata smiled, they pulled it off.

"Okay then, Shin!"

"Hai!"

"You and Aiko get these guys off the road and out of the way."

"Hai!" the two chorused and got to it.

"Meg!" Hinata continued,

"Yeah?"

"I want you to help me shift this cart."

"What ever" she red head trotted up the road, Hinata rolled her eyes, close enough.

"Still think it wasn't worth the money?" Hinata asked after crouching down to look under the first cart, the head trader scurried out and tried to regain some of his dignity by dusting off his clothes.

"Well… it seems I may have underestimated you a little, but still what about my cart" he waved at the lopsided cart. The front wheels had become trapped in a deep trench that had been dug across the road way.

"If you unload it, it would be light enough to lift out of the hole then we could fill the hole with rocks and dirt so the other carts could pass." Aiko suggested as she helped Shin drag a bandit past. The man scowled at her and Hinata raised an eyebrow.

"Gomen…" she muttered quietly

"No, that is a good suggestion Aiko, and considering the situation it would be the quickest and simplest solution." Hinata said and turned to the head trader, he snorted then bellowed to the other men to unload the cart. Hinata flashed Aiko a smile before climbing on the cart to help unload it, Aiko blushed slightly and grinned.

"Aiko! You're dropping him!" Shin called as he struggled to hold the large bandits weight,

"Ah! Gomen!"

* * *

With the other traders and the genin's help the cart was unloaded quickly enough, once it was empty four men stood on either side of the trench and heaved the cart up and rolled the front wheel on to solid ground again. Stones where placed behind the wheel so it didn't roll back in and then they set about filling in the hole and stamping it down to make the road passable again. The cart was loaded and they where ready to leave just as the first bandit started to wake up.

"Hey! Hey! You can't leave us here like this!" he shouted, he and the other five were tied to a tree.

"Tough!" Megumi shouted back as she walked past with the last cart before laughing.

"You seem pleased with yourself." Hinata said to Aiko, the girl blushed a bit.

"Well considering how we failed against team ten, we did really well here." Hinata smiled at the answer.

"Well you have to remember that Team ten is an experienced, well organized team, those guys were just thugs."

"Oh…" Aiko muttered.

"But still you're right, you three did do well. Not all enemies will be stronger than you, but you should always prepare and assume that they are when going on a mission." Hinata replied, and put a hand on Aiko's shoulder and leant down to her level, "Guess this means I owe you three a treat when we get back then?" she said with a close eyed smile. Aiko returned the smile and nodded.

"Those blooming bandits cost us a lot of time!" the head trader ranted, he still complained about everything, although less about Hinata's team, but he was determined not to acknowledge they did a good job, still Hinata didn't care.

"It will be dark soon… shouldn't we stop?" Ichirou asked, he had dropped back down from the cart and had been flirting with Hinata again, she blatantly ignored his advances and answered him with short and to the point statements.

"We're nearly at the border now, looks like your dad wants to get there today." Hinata replied, Shin yawned loudly from up front shortly followed by Aiko's chibified yawn. Hinata resisted the urge to yawn herself. They had been half way through river country when the bandits attacked, and digging up the cart took up a couple of hours, so they should be nearly at the border where a Suna team was waiting for them. The sun fell lower in the sky and the horses slowed their pace, they were tired as well.

"We have to stop" called one of the other traders from behind. The head trader grudgingly agreed and steered his cart off the road. The traders lit fires and set up camp, the genin wrestled their own tent from the bag and tried to set it up. This time Hinata watched and told them where they went wrong.

"Shin if you hold that there, then Aiko can pull it over to the other side and peg it down…." she looked over her shoulder and gripped a hilt of one of her short swords. Something was creeping up on them, the genin dropped what they were doing when then saw Hinata reach for her weapon. Hinata half crouched and moved into the shadows. Who ever it was they were being as careful as her. She was about to activate her Byakugan when a twig snap to her immediate right made her swivel around, too late, her attacker pounced. Leaping from the brushes and pushing down on Hinata's shoulders the attacker pinned her to the ground.

"Sensei!" Shin shouted as she was trapped beneath a huge desert lion, the lion's front paws were on Hinata's shoulders holding her to the ground, before the genin could react the lion lowered it's face to Hinata's and ran it's rough tongue up her face.

"Hello Kinsha…" Hinata muttered, and tried to push the overgrown house cat off her but she was too heavy. Kinsha let out a deep rumbling purr and nuzzled Hinata. The genin looked at each other, confused, the lion had a sand coloured waist coat on with the Suna village symbol on the back.

"Get off!" she protested from under the cat, the lion responded by licking her again. "GAH!" with some rustling a brown haired Suna shinobi with a long thick tube on her back emerged from the bushes.

"Kinsha!" she scolded and grabbed the back of the waist coat to pull the lion off Hinata.

"Sorry, she normally only does that to people she knows" the ninja offered an apologetic smile.

"Don't worry about it Matsuri… that cub got 'big' since the last time I saw her." Hinata wiped her face on her sleeve, "You don't recognise me do you?" Hinata asked as Matsuri looked at her weird.

"I don't think we've meet…" Matsuri said,

"How about now?" Hinata pulled a scarf over her mouth and nose and pulled out a pair of tinted glasses. Then it dawned of the sand nin.

"Monoki!" she shouted. Hinata grinned and let the scarf fall and put the glasses back in her bag.

"Yeah, but it's Hinata now, I don't need to hide my face anymore." Matsuri smiled at her old companion.

"So you're the Suna team we have to give the traders over to?" Hinata asked.

"Oh yeah, Kinsha go get the others." she told the lion, the feline rubbed his head against Matsuri's hand then bounded into the undergrowth.

"Aren't you meant to meet us at the border?" Hinata asked, wiping her face again.

"Yup, you were late, so when we saw the fires I came to check it out."

"Yeah we ran into half a dozen bandits who thought it would be a good idea to dig up the road, we had to fix it before the carts could pass." Hinata explained. Kinsha padded almost silently from the bushes again followed by a few more sand nin. The lion sat beside Matsuri and butted at her hand, the sand Chunin grinned and scratched the lion's ears.

"So does she always glomp everyone she's familiar with?" Hinata asked and stroked the over grown kittens head.

"You remember how affectionate she was when we brought her out of the maze, I guess she just never caught on that she's bigger now, so more or less yes, the only one she doesn't jump on is Gaara-shisou but I can see why though." Hinata tried not to laugh at a mental image of Gaara being pinned by the lion. The respective gennin stood well back from their team leaders and shifted uncomfortably unsure of what to do. One of the sand genin sniffed loudly, Hinata glanced behind Matsuri to the sand genin.

"Does Suna still have a shortage of jounin?" she asked, since Matsuri was still wearing a chuunin flank jacket.

"Yeah, but we arranged for jounin selections soon, same for Konoha?" Matsuri glanced over at Hinata's genin.

"yeah, but we've just had a jounin selection." Hinata tugged at the raised collar on her flank jacket with a playful smirk.

"That is so unfair! That settles it I'm defiantly entering the jounin selections now. I'll not let you out do me" Matsuri responded, opening up a light hearted rivalry between the sand and leaf nin.

"Come to think about it, we never did get a match during the Chunin exams." Hinata said, Matsuri had been knocked out by a sand nin but if she hadn't it would have been a match between her and Sakura before the winner could move into the final with 'Monoki'.

"True but I wouldn't have stopped when you forfeited." Matsuri said slyly, Hinata rubbed the back of her head.

"Hey come on, you wouldn't attack an injured opponent…"

"Guess we won't know" Matsuri said mysteriously with a shrug. Hinata shook her head and chuckled.

"Well I guess I'll have to introduce you to the traders, the head traders a bit of a dickhead but tolerable."

"okay, come on," Matsuri called over her shoulder to the genin team she was leading (A/N she's not a team leader like Hinata just a higher rank leading them, like Shikamaru leading the other genin), the Suna genin followed them into the traders camp.

"Should we go too?" Aiko asked,

"Why bother?" Megumi replied,

"Yeah, come on help me finish putting up the tent." Shin said and grabbed the water proof cover sheet again.

Hinata introduced the Suna team to the Head trader and he showed as little interest in them as he did with her team. So it was a quick conversation, Matsuri explained that she and her team would return to the camp they had set up and Hinata's team would escort them to meet up with the Suna team in the morning. Just as Matsuri was about to take her team away Ichirou bounded up to Hinata, the leaf cringed before turning to face the boy. In an attempt to avoid the impending uncomfortable conversation Hinata introduced the sand ninja, and wasn't very surprised to find Ichirou's interest in her wavering and switching to Matsuri, she'd have to warn the girl once they got rid of the creep. The suna team left not much later and Hinata returned to her own genin to find the tent had been set up, almost correctly but close enough, and that Megumi had once again took over the cooking pot to produce a decent meal. Hinata suppressed a smile, Megumi wasn't really a team player but she couldn't stand for someone to screw up a meal, it was a sense of 'waste nothing' an attitude that came from living alone for a long time, Takara and Naruto also had that. Hinata had to hand it to Megumi too, she was a good cook.

"So, who's on night shift?" she asked though a mouthful. The three genin looked at each other.

"Shin's excluded cuz he was on it last night" Hinata added.

"HA!" he laughed and returned to his meal. The two girls looked at each other over their bowls, Aiko let her spoon hang from her mouth and held out her fist again. The rock-paper-scissors match resulted in Aiko paper, Megumi scissors, Megumi stuck out her tongue at wining and returned to her bowl. Aiko shrugged and looked around the ground for her spoon before remembering it was sticking out of her mouth. Hinata gave a snort of mirth and Aiko just gave a chibi smile at her absent mindedness.

It was the same as the night before Hinata scouted a good spot to survey to camp from, a sheltered ridge just above camp that was over shadowed by a large elm, from here they could see the entire camp and in the distance a glimmer of light from the sand teams camp fire. Hinata stifled a yawn as she and Aiko took up their positions later on that night, a second night without sleep. Then again Hinata was able to go for at least three days before any real fatigue set in, it was an ability drummed into most shinobi. At most Hinata had stayed up four and a half days, then again she and Takara were being pursued by sound at the time after they came across a Sound bunker, Takara was able to stay awake for six but after four even she got a bit … scary… sleep deprivation could do strange things to people.

(A/N I'm speaking from personal experience here, I have bouts of insomnia, the longest was just under seven days, 159 hours without sleep, I even managed to scare Inch and Skip not easy to do since they're as mad as me)

It got quiet after the traders all turned in and the camp looked deserted except for the odd small creature that sniffed around the dieing cook fire for scraps. Unlike Shin, Aiko noticed when Hinata moved to check around and in on the sleeping genin. On returning from one trip Hinata found Aiko was playing with altering her facial features. She was trying to change her chin and nose at the same time but once one settled and she concentrated on the other it would return to its normal shape. She muttered under her breath as she failed on her latest attempt then realised that Hinata was watching her. The small girl blushed and almost seemed to sink into her coats collar.

"You never did tell me what extra training you were doing" Hinata said sliding down the rock face to sit down. Aiko's blush deepened and she looked away, trying to sink deeper into her coat.

"Come on I'm curious…" Hinata pressed as the nose disappeared behind the coats material. Aiko peeked up at the jounin, she had a gentle expression on her face so maybe it was a good time to bring up the training. She sat up again so her face came back up from the depths of the coat.

"Well, before meeting up with the others I would… go to the training grounds a little earlier and… practice the tree climbing exercise." What surprised Aiko was that Hinata wasn't surprised at this revelation.

"Have you made any progress?" Hinata asked softly.

"A little…" Aiko replied quietly. "I can nearly walk to the top of the tree but I keep slipping two thirds of the way up…" she mumbled. This did surprise Hinata. Shin had managed to walk to the top of the tree, but then again the Royki's are tutored by parents and/or instructors in the clan village until they are assigned a jounin sensei, so his progress was expected but Megumi, who seemed to have a firmer grasp of chakra control the last time Hinata was teaching them, still had to run at the tree. So that meant that in the gap between Hinata teaching them Aiko's extra training had improved her chakra control skills far past Megumi and possibly Shin because she was still able to keep up in the normal training sessions. Aiko took Hinata's rising eyebrows as a bad sign and started to sink into the coat again until Hinata said,

"Interesting…" Aiko looked up at Hinata again the jounin was thinking.

"Sensei?" Aiko asked.

"You continued the exercise even though there was no obligation to, and you've improved your skills well beyond expectations…" Hinata gave a glimpse around the camp, it was quiet, then twisted to face Aiko full on, "Right, tell me what's going wrong."

"Ano… I'm not really sure, when I get so far the bark cracks, I don't know why…"

"The bark cracks? That usually happens when you channel too much chakra but there can be a number of reasons for that…." Hinata said then paused to think. "Tell you what, when we get back to the village I want you to show me okay? Then we can figure out what's going wrong and sort it out. Sound good?" Hinata proposed, Aiko smiled.

"Hai!" she chimed, Hinata couldn't help but smile at the girl's chibi expression. They settled down into silence again for another while, watching over the camp, Aiko returned to playing with the shape of her nose. Eventually Hinata asked,

"What's your reason for trying so hard?"

"Huh?"

"You know, why are you doing the extra training?" Aiko hugged her knees and set her chin in the grove between them.

"For my father…" Hinata heard this and tensed, "he says he's proud of me, but I heard him talking to mother a few months ago… he knows my progress is slow and he blames himself for not being around much to help with my training… he's an undercover ANBU so he'd be gone for months at a time," she added before continuing, "but I wanna show him that he shouldn't regret anything cuz I could improve on my own…" Aiko's father seemed to be the complete opposite of Hiashi, he accepted his daughter as she came, whereas Hiashi tried to mould his children into suit his ideals.

"Whaddya say I help you with that?" Hinata asked, Aiko grinned again.

"Thanks sensei."

* * *

Same as Shin the night before Aiko started to nod off a few hours before dawn and Hinata let the girl go to the tent to get some sleep. Even though she got a few hours sleep the poor genin took awhile to wake up and hitched a lift on the back of one of the carts because her chibified yawns caught the attention of the cart driver who found her too cute to ignore,

"Reminds me of my wee girl" he told Hinata after she spotted Aiko, whose hair was ginger today, swinging her legs over the back of the cart. Hinata let her be since she was still keeping an eye open. Around noon they met up with the Suna team who were waiting at the side of the road at the border. They would be able to guide the carts through safe roads to their village. The carts rumbled to a halt and Hinata raised her hand in greeting to Matsuri.

"Hey, where's KinOAF!" she was glomped from behind by the lion. "Getoff! GAH!" she shouted as once again she was assaulted by a rough tongue, "You're a cat for crying out loud stop licking me!" Hinata tried to shrug off the affectionate feline but Kinsha was just too big. Matsuri was chuckling as she came over and gave the cat a shove to move her then offered a hand to help Hinata get up.

"I preferred it when she rode in my back pack…" she muttered and dusted herself off.

"Sorry, I'm working on that…" Matsuri offered,

"Yeah well anyway, think you can cope with getting these guys to Suna?" Hinata asked with a teasing tone.

"Don't worry about it, we can handle it" Matsuri replied and poked Hinata's jacket, "And the next time you see me I'll have one of those."

"What, you moving to Konoha?"

"You know what I mean." Matsuri gave a playful shove. Hinata bid the sand chuunin farewell and got another lick from Kinsha, despite protests, and the traders caravan moved off with their new escort of sand ninja.

"Ja ne, Ichirou-san" Hinata said as the boy walked past her.

"Yeah, Ja…" he said and walked on, Hinata shook her head, it was a good thing she warned Matsuri about him because he was matching pace with her now and trying the cheesy lines like he did with Hinata.

The leaf team sat on the edge of the road for a while until the caravan was well into the distance.

"All rested?" Hinata asked looking over the genin, Shin was doodling in the dirt with a stick, Megumi napping in the shade and little Aiko was daydreaming while looking up at the clouds. Shin dropped his stick, stood up and stretched.

"Shin, could you wake Meg?" Hinata asked slipping off the log she was sitting on, he was the closest to the sleeping girl.

"Er… no thanks, I like my life…" he said. Aiko giggled along with Hinata.

"Alright then…" Hinata put two fingers in her mouth and let out a sharp, loud whistle.

"I DIDN'T DO IT AND YOU CAN'T PROVE IT!!!!" Megumi shouted as she jerked awake, and scowled as Aiko and Shin laughed at her. Hinata stepped forward and offered a hand to the red head.

"Come on, we're heading home" Megumi ignored the hand and got up herself, Hinata shrugged and put her hands in her pockets instead. "Let's get going then, Shin don't forget your bag." The boy doubled back to snap up his back pack.

Hinata walked with her hands in her pockets and Aiko and Shin walked beside her joking and carrying on now that the mission was over, Megumi walked a bit behind in a world of her own.

"Hey, hey, sensei!" Shin bounced ahead slightly and was walking backwards to stay in her slight line.

"Hmmm?"

"Aiko said you gonna treat us to lunch when we got back to the village, are ya?"

"Ya did, ya did!" Aiko chimed seeming quite happy with herself, she matched Shin's backward walk on the other side of Hinata.

"Sure why not, you three did great, if you keep this up you can get more C missions and raise the teams stats" Hinata grinned back.

"ya think?" Shin asked still bouncing backwards,

"Yup, and in no time at…"

There was a sudden flurry of movement, Shin and Aiko stopped dead, Hinata was suddenly half crouched between them with her arms stretched out in front on them, her twin blades hovered just in front of their throats. Shin gulped loudly as the dull rasp of blade on blade sounded at his neck. Hinata's blades strained against kunai being held by Sound Ninja.

* * *

_End Chapter 14_

_(Cowers behind Takara) DON'T HURT ME!!!_

_**You think I'll protect you from them!! No chance!! (Takara flees angry mob leaving LMD exposed)**_

_(Laughs nervously) ano… read and review……………… eep…_


	16. Chapter 16: Jounin's Bloodshed

_**Until the conclusion of the 'Sound attack' ark, LMD has gone into hiding with the Writer protection program…… she's in a cupboard under the stairs with a laptop and the 'anti fanboy/girl bat'…**_

_SSSHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!_

* * *

**Jounin's Bloodshed**

Hinata pushed the two sound back, they lurched behind her, Hinata spun and in the same movement pushed Aiko and Shin behind her. The sound had retreated a few paces holding their kunai in front of them, they were twins. Hinata glared at them, or more behind them, a third sound stood with a fist full of Megumi's hair and a blade at her throat. The terrified genin whimpered as the cold metal touched her skin.

"Stay behind me…" hissed Hinata to the other two, she nipped her thumb, twisted her vambrace round and ran the bloody thumb over Feisu, the fox jumped off her arm and circled around behind the genin. The five foot fox draped its tail protectively in front of Shin and Aiko.

"Ah Ah, not another move!" called the sound behind Megumi and pressed the kunai closer, Megumi let out a cry and a droplet of blood formed under the blade, Hinata's scowl deepened.  
"Drop the blades." a fourth sound walked out from the bushes, a crossbow was slung over his back, this one was a Chunin, they all were, a strike team. Hinata tightened her grip on her blades.

"Ah, now we wouldn't want anyone to get hurt would we?" the sound holding Megumi said pulling the girl's head up by the hair forcing another cry. With a growl Hinata threw her blades aside but stayed in a combat stance. The sound with the cross bow sneered.

"You leaf jounin are all alike, all we need to do is get a hold of the brats and you'll do as you're told." the others sniggered,

"Sensei……" Aiko whimpered from behind her, thugs were one thing but this was an entirely different situation.

"What do you want?" Hinata spat.

"That's easy, you" one of the twins said.

"Or rather what you know" the other added.

"What!?" Hinata didn't get it.

"Well you see, some bright spark in your village decided to recall a lot of leaf shinobi, meaning we're left with very few sources of information, so…" the first twin started.

"We've been forced to hunt!" Megumi's captor finished.

"So you attack genin to get at the jounin!? Cowards!" Hinata spat at them.

"Maybe, but its less likely we'll accidentally kill you hee hee" the captor shrugged.

"So here's what will happen, you give up and allow us to restrain you and the genin will go free, unharmed." the crossbow sound called. Hinata's shoulders fell slightly looking from the sound to Megumi, she had to think of something fast.

"Time's up!" called the crossbow wielder called in a sing song voice, and signalled to the captor, he grinned and pulled on Megumi's hair to force her head up again to expose her throat. Megumi's tear filled eyes screamed at Hinata to do something.

"WAIT!" Hinata shouted. He paused, "You give me your word the genin won't be harmed?" she called to the one with the crossbow since it seemed he was in charge.

"As long as they don't try anything…" he replied. Hinata looked at the two behind her, Aiko was clenching her jaw and staring wide eyed at Megumi, Shin was scowling and his hand gripped tightly on the hilt of his sword.

"Tick, tock" the leader teased again. Hinata looked back over to Megumi, the tears were flowing freely down the girls face now.

"Alright!" Hinata let her shoulders slump and took a step forward.

"Sensei!" Shin shouted and stepped forward too, Hinata glanced back over her shoulder and Shin growled and stepped back.

"There we go, was that so hard." one of the twins sneered, the twins put their kunai away and one pulled out a rope and duck tape. Hinata scowled and faced front again.

"Hands where we can see 'em" a twin ordered, Hinata held her hands out from her sides to show they where empty.

"_Feisu, protect those two" _Hinata was glad that commutation between herself and the fox was mental. The fox growled, _"I'm about to do something stupid…"_

Hinata walked towards the twins with her head bowed in defeat, one twin stepped aside with the intent to walk behind her and tie her hands, but as soon as he stepped out of the way Hinata dashed forward with all the speed she could muster, right towards the captor. Before he could react she'd grabbed his wrist and pulled it forward and away from Megumi's neck, then she swept the genins feet out from under her so she fell to her knees, then using the sounds attempts at slitting Megumi's throat against him Hinata pushed forward on the kunai wielding arm and plunged it into the sounds own neck. Activating her Byakugan she spun to face the others keeping Megumi safely behind her. The sound turned in time to see their team mate fall,

"A sound's word cannot be trusted!" she spat. By now Feisu had bounded forward and enclosed one of the twin's head in her huge jaws.

"AAAAGHHH" the twin shirked as the fox bit down then shook its head violently, breaking the sound's neck with an audible snap. The other twin dived for the other two genin to try and secure another hostage while the leader jumped at Hinata with a kunai. Ducking the first swipe she knocked the kunai from his hand.

"Meg! Move!" she shouted and tried to fight off the sound. Megumi was frozen, she couldn't move, only watch, wide-eyed, as Hinata fought off the sound.

Meanwhile Feisu twisted and lunged after the twin, Shin and Aiko dived out of the way, Feisu missed with her jaws but swiped with her paws and knocked the sound from his feet but he managed to roll out from under the fox and grabbed Aiko's ankle as she tried to crawl away from the brawl. The sound pulled the girl back.

"Aiko!" Shin drew his sword and swiped at the sounds arm.

"AGH" he managed to slice the sound and his grip on Aiko failed and she scrabbled to her feet beside Shin and pulled out a kunai herself, Feisu glowered at the sound and stepped forward so that both genin were between her front legs. Baring her blood stained teeth Feisu snarled viciously. The twin looked at the two genin, the fox, to Hinata fighting with the other sound, then spotted Megumi still on the ground near the dead captor. The twin changed targets and headed for the vulnerable option.

"Meg! Watch out!" Shin shouted a warning, as Feisu launched over his head in pursuit of the sound. Four legs proved faster than two and the fox snapped at the sound, but missed as he jumped, spinning quickly he threw a vial in the fox's face. The vial smashed and a foul smelling liquid spread over her face and clung to her fur, it stank awfully and stung her eyes and skin. Feisu howled and tried to wipe it off on the dirt but it only ground the liquid deeper into her fur, Feisu was out of the fight.

Hinata looked over as Feisu howled, ducking a fist she punched the crossbow sound to unbalance him then sprinted after the other one.

Megumi heard Shin shout and looked around to see the twin coming for her, she tried to force herself to move but her body wouldn't comply. Two little arms wrapped around the twin's neck as Aiko jumped on his back and yanked his hair back. Shin dodged around the twin and threw a kick at his mid-section, the twin doubled over and Aiko rolled over his shoulders to her feet then swung around and slammed her foot into the side of his head, the twin staggered to the side and drew a long, thin blade from a hidden sheath in his jacket. Shin whipped out his blade and stood off against the sound. Hinata skidded to a stop next to Megumi and pulled her roughly from the ground, the tight grip on her shoulder made her panic as it came from behind, she spun ready to attack but stopped as she saw it was Hinata.

"You okay?" Hinata asked quickly, Megumi nodded then glanced past Hinata, the other sound had recovered from Hinata's blow and was now aiming his cross bow at Hinata's back. Megumi's body worked on it's own, her hand shot out and grabbed a fistful of Hinata's jacket and pulled her down as the bolt zipped over head.

Hinata looked between the two sound, the leader was reloading his cross bow, and the twin was exchanging blows with Shin.

"We got this one sensei!" Called Aiko, she had three shurikan in her hand and threw them at the twin as Shin hopped back to dodge a strike. The two seemed to be keeping the sound occupied, she hoped it wouldn't take too long to take care of the other one. The leader had drawn out a scroll and drew his thumb across it after smearing it in blood from a wound Hinata inflicted on him, the seal was released. The sound summoned another crossbow, this one was bigger, and allowed multiple bolts to be fired in quick succession. He aimed it at her and Megumi.

"Shit, go!" Megumi didn't need telling twice and moved as he started firing.

"Stay still!" the leader shouted and swung the sights to follow them, and fired again. Megumi wasn't fast enough to jump and she was hit in the thigh.

"AGH!" the strength in her leg disappeared and she went down, the sound sneered and fired off more shots at the genin. Hinata dug in her heels and jumped backwards in front of the downed genin using a kunai she deflected a bolt, caught two more on her armoured vest and one on her vambrace. Even with the armoured vest the bolts packed a fair punch leaving Hinata winded and the other cracked her vambrace.

"Stay here with Feisu, okay" Hinata said without looking away from the leader, Feisu had managed to get the stinging liquid out of her eyes and scooped up Hinata's twin blades before running over to meet them. With her vision still blurred the fox couldn't help much in the fight but could keep the injured safe. With a flick of the head Feisu tossed the blades, Hinata threw the kunai she was holding to stop the leader firing again caught the blades and charged him. Feisu grabbed Megumi's pack in her jaws and pulled the girl away from the two fights, but Megumi had already spotted the crimson droplets on the ground where Hinata had just been.

Meanwhile Shin was having a hard time with the twin, he was bigger, stronger and faster than the little genin, but with Aiko's help he was at least able to keep his skin, Aiko would throw projectiles when ever Shin was out of her line of fire, distracting and sometimes hitting the twin.

"Enough of this! Just die!" The twin was sick of trying to capture them, he lunged forward with a down ward slice, Shin just got his sword up but the sheer weight of the attack forced him to the ground, the twin struck again and his thin blade cut into Shin's short sword and was now embedded half way through the small sword. With a sharp twist the twin turned his blade and Shin's snapped, leaving the Royki with only three inches of his blade remaining after the hilt. Shin dropped the useless hilt and tried to crawl away, the twin tried to strike a third time. Aiko darted in and threw the last of her projectiles at him, but the sound deflected them and kicked out at Aiko, she tried to jump back but was caught by his foot and tripped, falling back onto Shin. The twin growled and raised his sword to strike again but a scattering of dust leapt up from the ground and formed a cloud around his head, assaulting his mouth, nose and eyes. Choking, he waved his arms around trying to clear the dust cloud. Seeing an opening Aiko snapped up the remains of Shin's blade and jumped up, the sound could barely see through the cloud and tried to block, but Aiko's small size made it difficult, she ducked under his random strikes then reached up and slammed the broken blade in the small gap between the sounds neck guard and his village plate, breaking his collar bone and slicing his airway. The dust cloud dropped and the sound glared at the genin with an expression somewhere between anger and shock, with a strangled gurgle he grabbed the equally shocked Akio's jacket and weakly lifted his blade. Shin scrabbled off the ground, caught the sound's wrist and forced him on to his back, the sounds tight grip meant Aiko was pulled to the ground as well. With one last watery protest the sound died and released her. Looking up and around Shin located the source of the life saving dust cloud. Megumi was in the bushes, leaning against the partially blind fox with her hands in the monkey hand sign, her Blinding Cloud jutsu had shown its worth.

Hinata rushed the leader, either dodging or cutting down the on coming bolts with her twin blades. As she got closer the leader cursed loudly and just threw his custom cross bow at her, despite the fact that it would no more affect her than the much faster and deadlier bolts he just fired. Retreating quickly the leader pulled out another kunai then threw a number of shirikan to try and put some distance between him and the pissed-off jounin coming at him. After all she was on a higher level, just taken out two of his team, was still coming at him despite three large bolts sticking out of her and blood flowing from under the vambrace, and the look in her eyes was familiar, he wasn't getting away from here alive. He knew this but he was still gonna try. Hinata jumped the shirikan and lunged for him from above, the sound deflected one of her blades away from his neck with the kunai, instead it sliced into his shoulder going right through his flack jacket, the second blade sliced his leg. His leg buckled and he fell to one knee, gripping the deep wound on his shoulder, the kunai dropped from his now useless arm.

"Wait! Please!" He called, Hinata paused but remained at alert in case he tried to trick her. "I'm finished! You've disarmed me and the rest of my team is gone! Please, just let me go!" he begged.

"I can't do that" Hinata hissed in a dangerous tone,

"Wha… What do you mean!?" the terrified sound asked.

"Our standing orders are that if we come into contract with a sound team we are to engage and eliminate them, in case you forgot we are at war, and besides, you threatened my genin…" she hissed.

"WAIT! PLEA…" Hinata now stood behind the sound, one swift strike had beheaded the leader of the sound strike team. The body slumped to the ground and Hinata searched for her genin, the three of them were a little down the road it seemed they had been able to fight off the sound. Hinata put away her blades and jogged over to them.

"Sensei! Meg's hurt!" Aiko called as Hinata neared, Megumi was leaning against the fox clenching her jaw, tears of pain welled in her eyes. Hinata sped to a run to get to them. Aiko and Shin seemed unhurt except for torn clothing and shallow scratches and grazes. Shin dumped the contains of his canteen over the foxes face and tried to clear off the stinging liquid with a rag torn from his sleeve.

"Shin, save your water Feisu will be fine, Meg, I'm sorry but this will hurt…" Hinata put an arm around the gennin's back and another under her legs, lifting her off the fox Hinata quickly deposited her against a tree while Feisu returned to her arm. Megumi gave a stifled whimper and the tears leaked from her eyes and she clenched her jaw tighter. Aiko bit her lip and looked from Hinata to Megumi, Shin stood behind not sure of what to do.

"We need to get away from here as quick as we can, there may be more around…" Hinata said reaching into her equipment pouch she pulled out the field med kit, then unbuttoned one of the pockets on the front of her vest allowing a tube to slid out. In this tube was three easy-use syringes of field strength pain killer for use in these situations. She pulled one out then returned the tube to her jacket, breaking the seal, she pulled off the plastic cap and injected it into Megumi. Tossing the used syringe aside she called out to the other two,

"Shin, go get our stuff together, Aiko come here," Shin darted off to retrieve their dropped back packs and Aiko hesitantly stepped over to Hinata's side. "I need you to help me here, when I say I want you to pull out that bolt. Right now its stopping any heavily bleeding but to dress the wound properly we need to get it out." Hinata tore open a field dressing and directed Aiko to kneel beside Megumi. While Hinata unwrapped the bandage Megumi, who was getting light headed, said,

"I'm sorry…"

"what for?" Aiko asked as Hinata was focused on the dressing.

"I got caught… you got hurt because of me…" the girl was seemingly unaware of which one had actually asked her.

"Don't worry about it Meg, you're safe now that's all that matters… Aiko get ready." Hinata replied holding the dressing over Megumi's leg.

"…but…"

"We'll talk about it later Megumi" Hinata cut across the girl.

"…k…" she uttered as her head slumped forward.

"Meg!" Aiko called.

"Calm down Aiko, there was a sedative in that syringe as well, now grab that bolt. Ready…3... 2... Now!" Aiko pulled the bolt out and away and Hinata clapped the dressing on top pressing down hard with her hand.

"Good, now put your hands here and press down as hard as you can" Aiko whimpered and pressed down on the bandages and freeing up Hinata's hand to pull the wrappings tightly around Megumi's thigh several times and tie it off, the bleeding had stopped for now. Shin had reappeared while they were finishing off. Hinata swivelled around and leant against the tree herself before sliding to the ground.

"What about you sensei?" Shin asked, drawing attention to the three bolts that where still sticking out of Hinata. She gave a humourless smile and Shin bit his lip.

"I'll be alright, patch up that cut on your arm." she told him. Hinata grabbed the bolt in her stomach, it had struck one of the scroll/tube pockets on the front of her jacket and a wet patch ran from it, she yanked the bolt out and opened the pocket, another tube fell out, this one had also held syringes, opening the tube Hinata cursed, the bolt had passed through the tube and broke all three, but didn't pass though her jacket, she'd have a hell of a bruise there tomorrow. These ones had been the plain pain killers without sedatives, she'd have to go without. Scowling she undid the fastenings on her vambrace, and edged it up the bolt, only the tip of the bolt past through the metal plate, it was a shallow wound on her arm and it had already stopped bleeding. She wrapped it quickly after removing the bolt. Next she wrapped her hand around the wooden shaft of the last bolt in her shoulder and gave it a light, experimental touch, and regretted it. Biting back a scream, she stamped her foot a few times as if I would dissipate the pain faster. This drew the attention of Shin and Aiko.

"You're bleeding!" Shin stated, pointing out the growing red stain coming from under the heavy flank jacket and spreading on her trousers.

"I know" Hinata hissed though gritted teeth, taking a few deep breaths she again gripped the wooden bolt with both hands, her right lay flat against the jacket and gripped the bolt shaft between her fingers then gripped the shaft with her other hand and in one quick movement snapped the shaft. Hinata clenched her teeth and threw the broken shaft aside.

"What are you doing!" Aiko crawled over now looking from the broken shaft in the flank jacket to the stain on the ground. Hinata ignored her for a second and unzipped her flank jacket, a slowly pulled the front left hand side away from her skin and along the shortened shaft. Aiko got the idea and grabbed the heavy material taking its weight off the broken wood. This was easier to work around than the complete bolt. Hinata nodded at the girl and Aiko removed the flank jacket.

"Shin get another dressing." Hinata told him as she looked at the wound. The bolt had penetrated quite deep into her shoulder, without the jacket it would have gone right through, but it was only a flesh wound, it would hurt like hell but it wouldn't impair her arms movement… much. Shin held out the unwrapped dressing to Aiko, the pale faced boy couldn't look at the large red stain on Hinata's top. Aiko snapped the wrapping off him.

"Okay kid same as with Meg…" Hinata said and gripped the broken shaft, Aiko was amazed that she was able to keep a steady-ish voice during this. Aiko hesitated and looked to Shin but he seemed to be on the verge of passing out at the sight of all the blood, the dead sound laying nearby didn't help matters.

"Aiko… it won't bleed as much as Megumi's wound, so all you need to do is press and wrap okay?" Hinata said, trying to use her smoothing tone and failing miserably. Aiko gulped and nodded, she'd have to do this.

"3...2...1" Hinata held her breath and yanked the bolt out and Aiko pressed on the gaze, Hinata let out a shout and threw the bolt tip away and pressed her hand to the dressing to allow Aiko to pull it tight and wrap it up.

"right…okay…" was all she managed to say for a minute, "we have to get away from here and find somewhere safe to rest." She told them and wiped her bloody thumb over the fox and again Feisu jumped from her arm, although smaller this time. Hinata pushed herself off the ground and pulled her jacket back on, her eye twitched as she hid the pain. Feisu lay on the ground beside Megumi while Hinata lifted the girl on to the fox's back, even if she was awake she couldn't walk on that leg.

"If we can at least get into fire country…" Hinata muttered more to herself than Shin and Aiko as she slung her pack over her right shoulder.

"Come on, we're too exposed here." she told them. Shin scrabbled to grab his bag and tossed Aiko hers, Megumi never got a chance to throw hers off and was still on her back but it was for the best if they left it there, it helped balance her on the fox. They started off at a quick pace and kept an eye out for a safe place to camp. A bit down the road Hinata looked over the team, Megumi was still out as she rode on the fox one arm had moved to under her head the other clutched loosely at Feisu's fur. Shin looked pale and was jumpy which was understandable, that had been their first real fight, and against sound, of all possible enemies it had to be a blood thirsty sound strike team. Aiko was also pale and seemed distant and troubled, her first kill had shaken the poor girl. Hinata stopped,

"You're limping…" Aiko looked up as Hinata spoke.

"the sound grabbed my ankle, I guess he twisted it…"

"You'll only make it worse walking on it like that" Hinata crouched down to examine the swollen ankle, it was beginning to turn purple, it had been hit against something in the fight, if the girl keep walking on it she'd seriously damage her ankle.

"Shin" Hinata called, the boy who'd stopped a little further down the road with Feisu jogged back to them, Hinata handed him her pack, he took it and slung it over his shoulder. The jounin, still crouching, swivelled around.

"… but your shoulder…" Aiko protested,

"Don't worry about it Aiko." Hinata glanced over her shoulder at the girl and gave a close eyed smile, "it's not sore anymore." the girl pulled anxiously at the bottom of her jacket, then stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Hinata's neck and leant forward. Hinata reached back and cupped the girls legs, being careful not to knock her ankle and stood up. Hinata was glad that Shin was too busy fiddling with the straps of the backpacks to notice her grimace as she hoisted Aiko onto her back, her shoulder throbbed painfully but they continued on anyway and Hinata was suddenly glad that Aiko was the smallest/lightest of the three genin.

* * *

A while later Hinata stayed on the on the road with the two girls while Shin ran to check on a cave that was a bit off the road, it was far enough to be out of sight but close enough to notice anyone travelling along the road. 

"There he is" Aiko said from Hinata's back as the Royki reappeared.

"How does it look?" Hinata asked.

"Its not that big but we could get in there, the floors dry and the opening isn't too big, it should do" he said and lifted the two bags again to take them to the cave.

"Good, we'll rest there then" Hinata said moving off towards the cave, but then again she was so tired she'd gladly sleep on a bed of nails. Shin was right the cave was perfect. Hinata crouched down to let Aiko slide off and with a little help from Shin hopped into the cave, while Hinata lifted Megumi from Feisu's back and carried her in the small opening, the red head moaned in her sleep as Hinata sat her against a wall. Feisu lay in front of the opening and kept watch.

"We're trying to keep a low profile so no fire. Dig out your sleeping bags if you're cold and it'll have to be simple rations. We can't take the chance if there are other enemies around." Hinata told them as she unrolled and unzipped a sleeping bag to lie Megumi in. the genin understood that they were in a bad situation so they offered no objections and sat in silence while they chewed on dried rations. Hinata pulled out a blank scroll and scribed a note into it then closed it with a sealing jutsu, once that was done she nipped her thumb and summoned Ryuu.

"Hey Hinata! What's ….what happened?" the normally cheery dragon changed his tone as he smelt blood in the air. The little blue dragon reared up from the floor, his long moustache like whiskers rose up as if blown by a breeze and the golden back ridge that ran the length of his long body bristled and he flashed his little claws.

"The fights long over Ryuu, but I need you to deliver this as quickly as you can. It has to get to Tsunade-sama." Hinata sat the scroll on the ground next to the dragon.

"Don't worry about it, I'll be as quick as I can." promised the little dragon, he gripped the scroll in his forearms and launched out the door, even he knew when it time to stop carrying on and be serious. Hinata watched the little dragon disappear then pulled her own sleeping bag over her shoulders to stop the draft. She set her double sheath across her knees to make her blades readily available and leant back against the wall.

'_Keep a close watch Feisu'_ she told the fox, she nodded her furry head and settled her head on her paws looking out the opening. A soft moan came from the corner as Megumi started to come around.

"Meg?" Aiko crawled across the small cave to the girl.

"Where are we?" she asked groggily pushing herself up on her elbows.

"we're in a cave just into fire country, sensei says there's a good chance there are more Sound about so we're keeping a low profile until tomorrow." Aiko explained. Megumi sat up and winced reaching her leg.

"Careful!" Aiko said, "she said it was a deep wound and you shouldn't move too much in case it starts to bleed again."

"Right… what about everyone else?"

"You're the worst off really, me and Shin managed to get away with a few small scratches and this," she pointed to her swollen ankle.

"Wait what about…" Megumi looked up to the opening in the cave, towards Hinata who didn't seem to be paying attention to them. "She got hit when I …" _'froze up'_ she didn't want to finish her sentence out loud.

"Hinata-sensei got hit in the arm and shoulder but she says she okay, aren't you sensei……sensei?" Aiko got scare when she wasn't answered. Shin crawled forward worried about what he'd find.

"She's asleep…" he said quietly.

* * *

"Shisou, here's your tea." Sakura set the tray on the desk in the only available space, Tsunade hardly acknowledged her, she was reading a report with a furrowed brow, a several other reports yet to be read littered the desk. Sakura knew something was going on, and that it concerned the ANBU but no details, she knew better than to try and read over Tsunade's shoulder, and after being caught flicking through the special circumstances file to find out about Monoki… there was no chance she was going to risk that again. Over the last few days Tsunade had frequent meetings with both Takara and Jiraiya as well as other high ranking ANBU and Sakura was beginning to doubt that Tsunade had even slept in the past few days. With a loud sigh Tsunade snapped the file closed and set it down. The hokage leant back in her chair and rubbed at her eyes. It was now dark outside. 

"Any word from Takara yet?" she asked.

"No… are you expecting something?" the older woman just nodded, Takara was interviewing one of the long term undercover agents that had been working within the sounds ranks, by far he was the highest risk of being the leak.

'BANG'

The loud noise startled them both, Sakura spun towards the door ready to confront an attacker, but the noise hadn't been the door being kicked in.

"What the…" Tsunade muttered from the desk, Sakura followed her eye line to the window where a large spider web crack had suddenly appeared in the glass. Sakura went to the window, opened it and looked out, still expecting an attacker, instead she found a dragon and a scroll. Sakura scooped up the semi-conscious dragon and the scroll. Tsunade seemed to tense once she saw the dragon and unsealed the scroll hurriedly. Sakura stroked the small dragon, she'd seen him only once before, sent by Takara to fetch Hinata and knew he had a notorious reputation for crashing into things.

"Is it the information you were waiting for from Takara?" Sakura asked.

"It's not from Takara…" Tsunade seemed disappointed as she saw the hand writing was different, and sat back down before reading.

"It must be from Hinata then" Sakura said casually setting the dragon on the desk.

"Hinata? She can summon dragons? There's a detail Takara left out…" Tsunade chuckled and tried again to read the scroll. Sakura watched as Tsunade's chuckle turned into wide-eyed shock and then anger.

"Shisou?" Sakura chanced.

"Bring me the lists of all available chuunin and send out a summons! All chuunin must report immediately!" Sakura was taken aback by the sudden sharp tone.

"H-Hai!" and she bolted to carry out the orders. Tsunade glanced at the scroll again, as if the current situation wasn't bad enough. Sound strike teams were tracking down and attacking genin teams to try and capture the jounin for information. Hinata had not supplied any specific details on her team after the attack and there was blood droplets on the scroll.

Within half an hour the chuunins reported to the hokage tower many having been roused from sleep didn't look too happy. Tsunade was briefing selected team leaders in groups of five as each were being given a separate task in separate locations, the last group came now stood in front of the hokage's desk each had been given an assigned team and the situation was explained, needless to say the news shook each of them.

"Very well then, Ruiizu, Anna, Nikora, Arine, Shikamaru"

(A/N the camo! The other four is me and 3 friends! Guess which I am)

"Hai!"

"You know this is an important assignment and requires immediate action, so fetch your teams and get going."

"Hai!" The five chuunin turned and headed for the door.

"Shikamaru…" he paused at the door as Tsunade called.

"I don't know what you going to discover when you get there…be prepared for the worst" she said,

"I know…" with that he sprinted down the hall to get his team and leave.

_End chapter 15_

* * *

_**Are you coming out? (bangs cupboard door)**_

_No! its not safe! There are fanboys, and critics out there!_

………_**I've been created by a paranoid loony**_

_Just cuz I'm paranoid doesn't mean they're NOT out to get me!!_

_**God ur an idiot… anyway read and review (cupboard door opens LMD peaks out) U've decided to stop hiding then?**_

_Er…no its just …… there's no bathroom in there…_

_**Oh dear god…(rolls eyes and shakes head)**_


	17. Chapter 17: Search & Rescue Team

_**It's late I know and I can explain that…**_

_**To get LMD out of the cupboard I offered her a Wii and well… it worked she was out in a flash but she's yet to take a break…**_

_(LMD plays happily in background)_

* * *

**The Search & Rescue Team**

Aiko snuggled into the fur of the large fox, she felt a little better now that the sun was starting to rise, she had never released how dark it could get in the country when there was no glow from a city nearby. She'd decided to try and stay awake to keep watch with the fox. The genin thought it would be better to let Hinata get some sleep, Megumi had tried to stay awake with Aiko but she still had some sedative in her system and soon fell asleep again. The sunlight crept across the floor and when it fell on Hinata's face she woke instantly her hand twitched instinctively towards her swords.

"Morning Sensei" Aiko said after seeing the sudden movement out of the corner of her eye, it had startled her because she was starting to drift off.

"Morning?" Hinata mumbled and looked out the opening, she'd fallen asleep? No, she'd passed out, but it looked like the genin were okay.

"You kept watch then?" Hinata asked, Aiko nodded while yawning, then grinned as Hinata smiled at her, Aiko wasn't really the strongest or the quickest of the three but she was smarter than the others, she would make a good team leader someday. Glancing at her watch Hinata guessed that Ryuu would have made his delivery hours ago. She winced as she leant forward to lift a canteen, her shoulder was stiff.

"We'd best get moving soon, I want to get back to Konoha as quickly as possible, we need to get Meg to a medic." Hinata told Aiko after taking a drink. The genin nodded and crawled over to rouse the other two. They got ready quickly and exited the cave after Hinata checked that the coast was clear. Looking over the genin as they got ready Hinata wondered if Pusa would be able to carry the four of them, but that thought was dismissed as she doubted she had the chakra to summon the large dragon, unlike Naruto with the demon fox, physical injury reduced the amount of chakra any one person could create. Once again Megumi was set on the fox's back.

"Well this is weird…" she said as she wobbled when the fox stood up.

"Yeah but it works." Hinata said with a chuckle. "How's your ankle today?" she asked turning to the other girl sitting on a rock.

"Sore…" the girl whined,

"Let me see." Hinata crouched down and rolled up her trouser leg, the ankle was still swollen and a deep purple colour. "Aiko… your ankle's broken." Hinata was sure of that now a sprain swelling would have gone down overnight.

"Broken?" the girl whimpered, today her hair was slivery white.

"Don't worry, we'll get you back to the village and you'll be fine." Hinata reassured the girl before turning and letting Aiko wrap her arms around her neck so she could carry her.

"Come on then." they got back on the road since Hinata was sure that there were no more enemies in the area and they started home at a slower pace.

Shin tried to lighten the mood by whistling a song, Hinata quietly hummed the tune as well. Megumi couldn't help but look at the dried blood stain on the jounin's trousers and the bandage on her arm, she wondered if Hinata would have gotten hurt at all in that fight if she hadn't had to protect her. She ran her finger over the tiny cut on her neck, it wouldn't even leave a scar, but Megumi dwelled on how easily she'd been caught and used against the others and how all three of them had risked their lives to help her even after the pranks, the snide remarks, threats and bullying, they still fought to save her from the sound. All she had managed to do was get in the way, trying not to think about it Megumi tore her gaze away from Hinata and stared at the back of Feisu's head instead.

Aiko rested her head against Hinata's back and watched the trees pass by, she was tired after staying up all last night. With her ear pressed against Hinata's back she could hear her heart beat, beating out a steady rhythm. When Shin started whistling, Aiko quietly sang the words of the song not long after Hinata started to hum as well. Aiko stopped singing and listened to the soft hum and the heartbeat and was soon lulled to sleep.

Hinata felt the girls grip loosen around her neck, and looked over her shoulder, the small girl's eyes where closed and she wasn't singing to herself anymore, with a small smile she faced front again and kept humming, she'd let the chibi girl sleep. She earned it.

"Hey what's that?" Shin piped later in the day, Hinata looked up, following his pointed finger. Further up the road four shapes were coming at them, and at some speed.

"Shinobi" Hinata said after activating her Byakugan and looking ahead, Shin squeaked and reached for his equipment pouch, "relax, they're leaf" She told him with noticeable relief, Tsunade had got her message about the sound, seemed she sent someone to check on them. Hinata stopped and waited for the team to get to them, and didn't bother to hide the smile at the members of the approaching team.

* * *

The four chuunin had run through the night and morning. Once they heard their mission from Shikamaru they bit their tongues and just kept going. They, along with almost all other chuunin had been sent to escort genin teams home because of the attack on one by a sound strike team, except this team's briefing was different, they had been sent to rescue the attacked team and had been told to expect deaths due to a vague reference to injuries taken and blood on the scroll.

"Where are they?" Muttered Shikamaru, as the senior chuunin on the team he was in charge,

"The warning said they where attacked just before the border to Fire country…" the teams medic told him, "We won't be near them yet…" the pink haired chuunin added and gripped the strap of her pack tightly, she'd crammed as much supplies into it as she could since she didn't know how serious the attack had been, as well as a number of anti-venoms, herbs and other poison neutralizing items since poison was quickly becoming the sound's weapon of choice.

"She's right, I can't see them yet…" the third chuunin intoned, deactivating his Byakugan, he'd looked on ahead and so far seen no sign of his cousin.

"Hinata's smart, she'd take her team somewhere safe before sending that message…" the fourth chunin said flatly from the head of the group.

"Your right…" Shikamaru admitted. Through a silent mutual agreement the four chuunin quickened their pace. After half an hour Neji looked on ahead again.

"There! I found them!" he called to the others.

"Where!?" Shikamaru shouted.

"Straight ahead!"

"Let's go then!" the fourth chuunin said and sped up again. Soon the genin team came into the view of the others as well. As they got nearer one of the genin jumped up on to a rock and waved with both arms, clearly happy to see them.

"There are only three!" Shikamaru snarled gritting his teeth.

"No, there are four, Hinata is carrying one" Neji corrected him, since they where still too far back for Shikamaru to see that.

"Hinata's alright then!?" the forth asked urgently, and let out a relieved sigh when Neji nodded.

They slowed their pace as they got to Hinata's team.

"Am I glad you to see you guys…" the tired looking Jounin said, Sakura darted forward to the obvious injured genin on the fox.

"She got hit by a crossbow bolt in the thigh, I bandaged it best I could. This one," she used her head to indicate the sleeping genin on her back, "is just asleep but has a broken ankle, and he got off scott free" she nodded in Shin's direction.

"What about you?" asked Neji stepping forward to take the sleeping girl off Hinata's back.

"Didn't know you cared Neji" Hinata joked and let him take the girl, Aiko's hand knocked against Hinata's shoulder. Hinata gasped and clutched it, the fourth chuunin grabbed her to hold her steady.

"Thanks Naruto, why are you wearing a chuunin vest?" she asked as he helped her sit down at the edge of the road. The blond grinned widely,

"Tsunade-baa-sama promoted me, just after you left." Hinata smiled.

"I bet Kiba hit the roof…" she chuckled, Naruto nodded.

"He did."

Neji put the genin gently on the ground but she still jerked awake when he let go, at first he startled her, she was about to shout for help until she saw his pale eyes, the same as Hinata-sensei's, then she saw the Konoha plate on his sleeve. He leant back and let her sit up and look around. Hinata was leaning against a rock holding her shoulder with a blond chuunin, she remembered him from the ramen stand, a friend of Hinata's. Megumi was sitting on the ground nearby leaning against Fiesu while a medic looked at her leg, Shin was telling another chuunin about what had happened, and another was crouched next to her.

"You alright?" he asked her, Aiko nodded.

"Is Hinata-sensei okay? That wound bled a lot…." the girl looked over at Naruto and Hinata nearby.

"Her arm?" Neji asked looking at the bandage on her forearm. The girl shook her head,

"Her shoulder" she told him, the teen furrowed his brow then left the genin to go over to Hinata. She was telling Naruto about what the sound shinobi had told her.

"Hinata…" Neji interrupted, as he crouched down next to her, "we should take a look at your shoulder" Hinata nodded and pulled down the zip on her flank jacket, Naruto helped her take it off. Neji looked at the top underneath, his eyes widened, there was way too much blood there.

"Sakura!" he called over to the medic. Sakura, who'd just finished with Megumi, jogged up over. She didn't even have to ask what it was, she saw the stain and reached the same conclusion as Neji, Hinata had lost way too much blood. Sakura shooed, or rather pushed, Neji out of the way and dragged her pack over, she dug out anti-septic and swaps. Using a kunai she cut open the shoulder of Hinata's top to get a better look at the wound, the bandage that was in place was completely saturated with blood. Sakura poured the antiseptic over the wound and dapped gently around it with a swap to clear away the dried blood, Hinata hissed and scrunched up her face but Sakura kept working, the wound was bigger than she thought. Sakura scowled as she cleaned it carefully, not cleaning a open wound that had been bandaged like this before healing it could result in an infection or blood poisoning, but if she broke the fine seal on the wound it would bleed again, and Hinata would lose even more blood before Sakura could close it with a medical jutsu, Hinata could die of blood loss. Sakura knew that Hinata already realised this and was only moving because her genin needed urgent medical care. Naruto crouched on the other side of Hinata and scowled at the wound on her shoulder, if the sound that done it wasn't already dead, he'd kill him. Naruto slipped his hand into Hinata's as she choked back another pained hiss.

Aiko watched from her spot, the wound on Hinata's shoulder looked worse than it did yesterday. As she watched and chewed her lip anxiously something caught her attention, a rising chakra level, a strong one. Aiko whimpered there was something sinister about that chakra, almost evil, it was dripping with bloodlust, hate and rage. She looked about expecting an enemy but found none and the chuunin didn't seem to notice anything coming, then she located the source of the ominous power. The blond chuunin. It was coming from him. Aiko suddenly wished she didn't have the ability to sense chakra in her bloodline, because this frightened her. How could this evil person be a friend to her kind hearted sensei? She had even met him before, at the ramen stand and he was friendly and… wait… his chakra energy had been different back then, how could someone have two separate chakra energies, it didn't make much sense, as quickly as it appeared the sinister chakra faded. Aiko started at the teen, he was holding a necklace in his hand and had a worried look about his face, almost scared. Was he really the source of the chakra or did he just sense it too? Aiko didn't know, but one person couldn't have two chakra energies, she was sure that… no… that couldn't be it, she was still inexperienced and mustn't have been able to find the source, whatever it was it was gone now, and Aiko thought the matter was best forgotten.

Naruto clutched at the suppressing charms on his neck and forced the fox's power back, he berated himself, he'd let his anger get ahead of him. Jiraiya had warned him about that on several occasions. So he forgot about the sound and focused on making sure Hinata was okay. Sakura had finished cleaning the wound and placed her hands on either side, her brow was furrowed in concentration as she preformed the healing jutsu.

"I've got to learn how to do that myself…" Hinata muttered, Naruto gave a weak chuckle at her joke. Sakura was able to close the wound as well as the one on her arm, she'd already seen to the deep one on the red head and was now examining the chibi with the broken ankle.

"So they target the genin…" Shikamaru said, he came over to get Hinata's view on things.

"Yes, they know that any decent Konoha jounin would do anything to protect their team. So they gang up on the genin, even hold them at knife point. They were fully prepared to slit Meg's throat if I tried anything." she told him "Even during the fight, they focused more on trying to get another hostage than trying to over power me. When that didn't work they just tried to kill them."

"Cowards" hissed Neji,

"I know…" Hinata replied, although the wound had been healed, her shoulder still throbbed.

"You can bet that if you did surrender they still would have killed your genin" Naruto said, he'd seen what the sound where capable of when he was travelling with Jiraiya.

"I figured they would…" Hinata glanced over at her genin, the three of them sat just out of earshot with Fiesu laying next to them protectively. Aiko was rotating her ankle, Shin looked mournfully at the remains of his little blade, and Megumi was rubbing her leg, her mind elsewhere.

Team three had survived their first C mission.

* * *

When they got back to the village they paused outside the hospital.

"You three go get checked over, I'll go report in then come get you." Hinata told them,

"But…" Shin started to complain that he was fine.

"No buts, go" she said in a sterner tone, and pointed over them towards the hospital. Sakura went in with them to list their injuries to the medical staff while the rest waited outside for her to come back, when she did they continued on to the hokage tower.

Up in Tsunade's office, Jiraiya and Takara were already there speaking to Tsunade.

"That's it then, all the ANBU that had returned have been cleared." Jiraiya told her.

"Yes, so we can safely say that all the others are dead." Takara said from her perch on the hokage's desk.

"How can you be sure?" Tsunade asked her.

"If an ANBU is captured they either escape or die, that's it, they never talk even under torture. It's simply the way they're trained." Jiraiya agreed with her, and couldn't help noticing that Tsunade didn't mind Takara sitting on her desk. There was a knock at the door.

"Enter" Tsunade called, the door opened and the chuunin team stepped in along with the jounin they were sent to get.

"Where are your genin?" Tsunade asked right away.

"I spent them to the hospital, they haven't fully recovered from the attack." Hinata answered.

"All three survived?" Hinata nodded, and she could see the hokage exhale in relief.

"And you?" she asked over her clasped hands.

"I'll live, thanks to the team you sent."

"You're sure they were sound?" Jiraiya asked, Hinata nodded.

"Positive, they said that they needed sources of information on the leaf, they must have been trying to get information on numbers and tactics."

"They needed sources?" Takara asked, more to herself than Hinata.

"Alright, I've seen chuunin teams to escort all genin teams currently on missions and sent a warning to Suna's Kazekage, if they're attacking us they'll attack the sand too. Hinata I want you to report to the hospital as well, you and your team will be taken off the mission roister for a while to allow the four of you time to recover." Hinata nodded and she along with the chuunin were dismissed.

"You know what, I could do with something to eat…" Takara said randomly, Tsunade smiled.

"Go… we'll discuss the ANBU later once we determine how many are missing." Takara slid off the desk and left the office.

"I'm hungry too." said Jiraiya.

"Idiot…" Tsunade rolled her eyes.

* * *

Outside the chuunin walked Hinata to the hospital before saying their byes and leaving, except Naruto, who stayed with her.

"I wanna check on the team first…" she told him as they walked in, he nodded and they asked the on duty nurse about the genin. They were in a room further down the hall waiting for a doctor to come to check them over.

"You walk fast for an injured person" came a voice from behind.

"Hey nee-chan…" Hinata said, Takara had thought she looked tired back in the office but now she sounded it as well.

"Hey Kit…" Takara smiled softly at her, "Come on, lets go check on your genin." Naruto led the way to the room the genin were in.

Megumi was complaining loudly that she was fine and didn't need to stay when Hinata came in.

"Yeah but play along and we get off the mission roister for a week." she mocked Megumi's old line, much to the genin's surprise, until she added, "that way we can focus on your training." with a sly grin. Aiko laughed as Megumi caught on she'd been strung along and huffed. Hinata grinned and sat on one of the beds, she was exhausted.

"But sensei, we were healed by that medical nin," Aiko said, she also wanted to get out of here.

"True, and Sakura is a great field medic but it's still just basic aid, now that we're back here it's a good idea to get checked over by a doctor in case Sakura missed anything." Hinata explained.

"Don't worry about it kid" Takara added, then got uncomfortable as she noticed the boy was staring. "You're Shin aren't you?" she asked him.

"Hai Takara-sama!" he answered very quickly,

"What happened to your sword?" she asked picking up the shattered remains of his hilt.

"Um… it was broken by the sound ninja that attacked us…" he said.

"you'll need to get a new one then." he nodded shyly.

"He's quite good with a blade, nee-chan." Hinata added, Shin blushed as Takara took an interest in this.

They were interrupted as a nurse came in to take one of the genin for a check up.

"Meg you go first, and make sure they check your leg" the redhead followed the nurse to an examination room down the hall, not long after two more came and collected the other two, and a fourth came to look over Hinata, and since the room was empty they stayed in there.

"Alright, then Sakura-san gave me information about the injuries you received so I'd like to take a look at your torso first." the nurse said. Hinata nodded then turned to look at Naruto, followed by the nurse and Takara.

"What?" Takara grabbed him by the collar and practically dragged him to the door and tossed him out into the corridor, and snapped the door closed behind him.

"You could have just asked!" came the muffled shout from the corridor, Takara walked back to the bed dusting her hands.

"What?" she asked as Hinata frowned at her.

"I wish you wouldn't be so mean to Naruto nee-chan…" Hinata said, taking off the blood stained top.

"Mean? me?" Takara acted shocked.

"Yes you! I know you threatened him the other day too. Give him a break." Hinata raised an accusing eyebrow at Takara while the nurse checked over the large bruise on her stomach.

"Oh trust me, he steps outta line I'll give him a couple of breaks"

"Nee-chan!"

* * *

"Well there's nothing major really, just that bruise on your torso and shoulder and slight fatigue, but I want you to stay over night so we can keep an eye on you." The nurse informed Hinata and fetched a set of pale blue hospital pjs from a storage cupboard in the corner of the room. "I'll get something to help you sleep." she said with a cheery tone before leaving the room.

"Stay over night to get some sleep? I could do that in the dorm." Hinata muttered buttoning the top closed.

"Yeah, but there's no guarantee that you'll get the peace to sleep." Takara shrugged.

"Stop making excuses…" Hinata threw a pillow from the bed she was sitting on at Takara, the sannin caught it and stuck out her tongue in a teasing gesture.

"Alright," Takara tossed the pillow back to Hinata so she could lie back in the bed. "So tell me, what happened?" Hinata explained what happened, interrupted only once by a timid knock at the door,  
Naruto seeking permission to enter, he was permitted and after perching himself on the end of Hinata's bed she continued the explanation.

"I couldn't let them hurt my genin…" she said after telling them about intercepting the bolt. Naruto nodded in agreement and Takara smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Hinata asked.

"A while ago you said you didn't think you had what it took to be a jounin, you just proved there that you do. You're a skilled fighter, there's no doubt about that, but you managed to keep your kind heart. That's the reason Tsunade let you take over the genin team, because she'd knew you'd look after and protect them." she explained.

"She's right you know, but next time, use a substitute jutsu" Naruto grinned from the end of the bed.

"Oh yes ruin the moment!" Takara snapped, Hinata laughed as Naruto shrugged with an innocent face.

A short while later the nurse reappeared with a glass of water and sleeping pill.

"There, take that before you settle down." she set them on the bedside table.

"Hows the kids?" Hinata asked.

"Ummm," the head nurse flicked over a page on her clipboard, " The older girl, Megumi, she lost a good bit of blood as well so we'll be keeping her in overnight for observation, the younger girl, Aiko, her foot is still tender so that's been bandaged and she's also showing signs of fatigue so she'll be staying for observation as well. The boy received several cuts and scratches and is a little jumpy, so he'll be staying overnight just to be safe. Basically all of them need a quiet nights sleep." she replied.

"So you're making them stay in the hospital?" Hinata asked,

"It's normally standard procedure for shinobi that have been injured away from the village." the nurse answered with the same cheery tone.

"Where are the gennin?" Naruto asked.

"Well that's one thing…we normally discourage shinobi being placed in the children's ward because of well, what they do," the three shinobi frowned slightly at the nurse's automatic assumption that the genin had killed people, "but we have few free rooms remaining unless you'd mind sharing your room with your students?" the nurse indicated the five other free beds in the room. Hinata shrugged, she didn't. "okay then, problem solved, I'll inform them." with that she spun and left. Not long after the genin were returned to the room by the nurses who'd fetched them. Each was already dressed in the hospital jammies and slippers, Megumi and Shin wore the same pale blue, Aiko on the other hand wore pink.

"They making you stay too sensei?" Shin asked crawling into the bed.

"'fraid so kid," Hinata shrugged.

"I'm telling ya I'm fine I can go home!" Megumi continued an argument with the nurse.

"No you're not, you lost a lot of blood and you need rest!" the nurse said sternly.

"I can rest at home!"

"Meg… you giving me a head ache… it's only one night…" Hinata said rubbing her forehead. The red head quieted down and sat in the bed with crossed arms and a pout. The door suddenly flew open, relieving a women with obvious worry etched on her face.

"There you are! Oh my poor baby! Where are you hurt?" she bounded forward and wrapped her arms around her child.

"Mum! Get off! You're embarrassing me!" Shin whined and tried to push his mother off, he turned red as Aiko and Megumi sniggered.

"Let the poor boy breathe, love" Shin's father said coming up behind his wife. The dark haired woman reluctantly let him go and pulled the armchair next to the bed closer to sit next to him. Neither of Shin's parents where shinobi themselves.

Close behind Shin's parents were Aiko's, it seemed they had been asked to wait until the genin had been settled into a room before being allowed to see them.

"Daddy!" Aiko squeaked excitedly, "When did you get home!?" she asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yesterday, I was planning to surprise you but your mum told me you went off on a C mission." He said and sat on the edge of his daughters bed, he sounded proud of his little girl, this made Hinata smile, all she would have got was a sneer and a lecture on how she disappointed Hiashi.

"He'd been on an undercover mission to try and locate the sound village, he's been away for three months." Takara explained quietly to Hinata.

Aiko's mother sat in the arm chair next to the bed cradling a little baby boy, just over a year old, she let Aiko chat excitedly to her father since she hadn't seen him in so long.

* * *

It didn't take long for each to settle into their own conversations. Shin was trying to stop his mum fussing about the hospital pj's he was wearing, Aiko held her little brother between her legs as he clapped and laughed at their father changing his nose into a piggy snout and snorting, Aiko laughed along as well, she loved that trick. Naruto told Hinata bout how Kiba nearly had a seizure when he found out that Naruto had been promoted. Hinata laughed as Naruto mimicked the look on the Dog nin's face, but her smile faded as she glimpsed Megumi in the opposite bed. She stared glumly at the blankets and played with a kunai from her equipment pouch. Takara looked at her watch,

"I guess I should get going soon Tsunade still wants to sort out the AN…. thing…." Takara quickly corrected herself and pushed off the armchair, on her way out she stopped to talk to the Royki adults, the man gave her a cold look whereas the woman chatted to Takara quite calmly. Hinata excused herself from her boy friend and slipped off the bed to go over to Megumi.

"You okay?" she asked softly as not to be over heard by the others.

"Yeah fine…" Megumi answered and stopped turning the kunai over in her hands.

"Really?" Hinata asked again, Megumi flicked her eyes to Hinata's shoulder and then away again. The quick movement caught Hinata's eye. "Megumi?" Hinata sat on the bed, she was determined to find out what was wrong, at first she thought it was just because she was on her own, but that quick glance made Hinata think there was something more behind her mood.

"There's nothing wrong, why do you always think something's wrong" Megumi crossed her arms and leant back in the bed. The girl was getting defensive and she would get angry like last time if Hinata pressed her right now, the red head was too withdrawn.

"I never said anything was wrong, you just seemed bored." Hinata tried to change the mood of the topic, "Wanna game of cards?" Hinata beckoned Naruto to come over with a deck of cards that he found a bedside cabinet while he was just being nosey. They played a few games of Switch, Go Fish and Naruto suggested Poker but Hinata thought it wasn't a good idea to teach the genin how to gamble. Soon the visitors where shooed out by the duty nurse to let the 'injured' rest, the card game moved to Shin's bed and team three had a bit of fun, even Megumi cracked a smile and giggled along with the rest. Shin started making jokes and generally carrying on, resulting in falling off the bed, Aiko laughed so hard her hair ran through the entire colour spectrum which only made them laugh harder. Despite what they'd just been through Hinata was happy that her genin could laugh like this. After a nurse came in a scolded them for making too much noise, they quieted down. Hinata yawned loudly and slipped off the bed,

"I'm knackered … night"

"Night Hinata-sensei" replied Aiko, Hinata drew the curtain around the bed a bit forward to shield the top half of the bed from view and climbed in, she looked at the little pink pill with the tiny print 'Sleep-aid' that was left at her bedside, shrugging Hinata took the pill. She needed a good sleep.

* * *

A Half moon shone a pale light in the windows of the hospital room where team three were resting from their recent mission. It was late in the night and everything was quiet, except for the tossing and turning of one of the genin. Aiko was having a nightmare. The girl jerked awake with a whimper and watery eyes. She sat up and hugged her knees, she kept remembering the fear in the sound's eye once he realised he was dying, this was haunting her…she'd killed someone… she had taken the life of another human being. She could still feel the blade pushing through his flesh and colliding with his bones and worst of all the pulse of his heat beat channelling up the hilt. Aiko shuddered, they had always said at the academy that a shinobi's first kill will either make or break them, Aiko was starting to think it had broken her.

"Sensei…" she hissed quietly to the next bed, a nurse had pushed the curtain back earlier when she came into the room earlier to check on them during night rounds. "Sensei…" she hissed again, in the pale light she saw the blankets slowly rise and fall and illuminate the side of Hinata's face, she was asleep. Aiko was about to whisper again,

"Give over, that nurse made her take a sleeping pill, she's out till morning"

"Meg?" Aiko looked across the room, "You awake?"

"Obviously…" the red head sat up with annoyed look. "What are you whinging about anyway?"

"Ano…" Aiko hugged her knees closer and lowered her face onto her kneecaps.

"Hey, Aiko, are you crying!?" Megumi squinted at the small figure in the other bed, the shoulders where shuddering and a little damp sparkle ran down the side of the girls face. Megumi had always picked on Aiko in a way, but she'd never seen the girl cry before. Aiko shook her head trying to deny it.

"Yeah you are, why you crying?" Megumi slid out of her bed and padded over to the other girl. Aiko sniffed and rubbed her nose and cheeks trying to hide the tears, but failed.

"I… I didn't know what else to do… I just grabbed the knife and…" the girl hiccupped and cut off her sentence.

"What? You mean the sound?" Aiko nodded,

"I killed him."

"You saved Shin's life…" Megumi muttered, she sat cross legged on the end of the bed.

"Huh?"

"Well come on if you hadn't, he would have killed you and Shin" Aiko hadn't thought of it that way. "Least you did something" it was Megumi's turn to sulk.

"What do you mean?" Aiko asked wiping her eyes again.

"I got caught… I froze up. You guys got hurt because you had to protect me… I heard the pink haired one tell the nurse that she was in real bother because of the wound on her shoulder…" Megumi nodded ahead towards the bed that Hinata was in.

"I froze up too…" Aiko said,

"When?" Megumi sounded sceptical.

"When they had you, Me and Shin only moved cuz Feisu pushed us, plus… your Dust Cloud jutsu distracted the sound and let me…. Well, you know…" Aiko didn't want to say 'kill him'. "And Hinata-sensei, she would have done the same for me and Shin, remember at the start she said she wouldn't let anything happen to us."

"I guess you right… but still…" Shin rolled over and snorted loudly in his sleep, Megumi shrugged at Aiko and returned to her own bed. Although they both felt a little better for talking about what was bothering them, both girls still those things tugging at their minds, at least they had another point of view on it and they were able to sleep for the rest of the night. In the other bed Hinata smiled to herself, Aiko's second whisper had woken her but the pill made her drowsy and she listened to the two girls and got an insight into what was bothering the both of them. Once the girls settled down again Hinata let herself drift back to sleep, she'd talk to them... tomorrow…….

* * *

A raven flew soundlessly through the night, almost invisible against the inky sky. It was flying home with a message tried to its leg. A raven was an unusual bird for carrying messages but this one was chosen for just that reason. The bird flew over Rice country heading for the mountains, to the steep and dangerous valleys and cliffs that where almost inaccessible by foot. Cresting a jagged peak the raven flew down in to an expansive crater, formed thousands of years ago by a now extinct volcano the deep crater and the vast network of honey comb like tunnels below provided the perfect place to hide an entire village, the village of the Sound.

The raven flew past the silent buildings to the roost tower. A Sound bird keeper detected the scroll from the raven and read the label, it was for the Otokage's eyes only, which meant he had to deliver it now. He threw some seed in a tub for the bird and set off down the steps. He went to the centre of the village to the Otokage's palace, most of which was underground. The Sound made use of the natural tunnels under the village as they wouldn't be able to build too many large structures above ground because of the same tunnels, too much weight make cause them to collapse.

The sound travelled to the deepest level where the Otokage housed his private quarters and a few labs for his 'experiments'.

The bird keeper gulped he hated his area, it was creepy. The kage was in his main lab reviewing his latest experiment. He was trying to implant a genetic trait into a host without the blood line, but so far he had failed, the latest 'subject' a captured leaf ANBU had just died, the body showed signs of recent torture from when they tried to get information out of him. The process required the immune system to be dulled so the body wouldn't reject the implanted genetic material but in this case like most others the immune system had instead gone into overdrive and attacked the subjects own body.

"My lord Orochimaru-sama… This arrived from our spy in Konoha" the bird keeper held the scroll out to the man who sneered as he took the scroll, the keeper stayed on his knees waiting for instructions while Orochimaru read the scroll.

"It seems our spy escaped detection after all." He chuckled, "She wasn't even under any suspicion, it seems my little pet was the perfect choice for a spy, she's wormed her way into that fool Tsunade's trusted few."

"If she's so close to Tsunade, why not just kill her?" came a bored drone from the corner, the figure snapped his book closed.

"Come now Sasuke-kun, where would the fun in that be? It's much more rewarding to sow distrust and suspicion among them, the leaf will rot from the inside, so when the time comes we'll easily destroy their scattered forces." Orochimaru smirked to himself.

"There's only one thing though, that ANBU said they were withdrawing all the ANBU, and after the screening your 'pet' can't send out anymore internal information without attracting attention to herself." Sasuke pointed out, sounding bored.

"That's true, I'll tell her to keep a low profile for a while. But as for information, if we can't get any, we'll just have to manipulate the information they get." Orochimaru sniggered to himself, and began to concoct a plan to mislead the Leaf, and either get some information or new test subjects.

* * *

_**So fed up of the Wii then?**_

_No… the batteries in the controller ran out… I'm waiting for them to recharge…. Anyway, moving on, read and review I know it's a short one but I got moved to another dept in work so I'm in training at the mo, not a lot of spare time, so the next one may also be delayed._


	18. Chapter 18: Takara's Cursed Seal

_Between the hurricane, the new job and trying to figure out Vista on a new laptop I haven't really had time to write as much as I wanted so yeah…. Sorry…_

_**To be fair thou we did warn you there would be a delay but any way enjoy the chapter while I stop LMD from attacking her laptop…**_

_Fucking Vista!!!_

* * *

**Takara's Cursed Seal**

Shin stretched and yawned, light played across his face and prevented him from falling asleep again despite being warm and comfortable. Aiko was awake already skimming through a fashion magazine, because she found it in the drawer next to the bed, and was playing with the colour of her hair to match shades of the models hair.

"What time is it?" he asked peeking over the blankets. Aiko shrugged her watch was in her jacket pocket and she didn't want to get up to go get it. Hinata let out a loud yawn and sat up, Aiko suppressed a snigger at the half lidded eyes and bed hair.

"Right like your perfect in the morning…" she uttered scratching her head, Aiko ran a hand over her own messy hair and Shin just shook his head and spotted that Megumi was still asleep, with her mouth slightly open, and there was a bowl of the tiny pinecone shaped pot porri on the cabinet next to his bed.

"Shin…don't…" Hinata groaned and tried to wake herself up a bit, the dam pill was still making her groggy as well as leaving a bad taste in her mouth.

Hinata played cards with Aiko and Shin until a nurse came to check on them.

"So… are we allowed to go?" Hinata asked, still a bit groggy.

"Yes, but give it an hour or two, I asked your parents to fetch clean clothes for you to change into before you leave." The nurse told them.

"Visiting hours start in fifteen minutes anyway." Aiko said as Shin moaned loudly. True enough as soon as visiting hours started Shin's mother was in the door with a bag of clean clothes and again gripped him in a rib crushing hug.

"Mum!!!!"

"don't complain, here now get changed." she handed him the bag.

"What here! In front of my team." he moaned, his mother tutted and pulled the curtains around the bed to hide him from the view of the girls, Aiko laughed behind her hand at Shins embarrassing mum. The fussing mum woke Megumi and she sat up in bed looking as rough as Hinata felt, with her short hair sticking up in all directions. She just moaned, protesting the return to the waking world. Next to come into the room was Aiko's father chatting away to Takara about having to replace his ANBU mask.

"Hi daddy!" Aiko chirruped with a grin.

"Hey!" he replied, "here's some clean clothes for you to change into." he set the bag on the bed and pulled the curtains a round the bed for her to get changed, while he waited in the middle of the room. Takara also had clothes for Hinata and Megumi too it seemed. Once dressed Hinata rubbed her shoulder, it was stiff but not sore anymore. The genin where already dressed and waiting for instructions.

"I really don't think any of us are up to starting back in to training today…" she told them, "tell you want take the day off and we'll start back tomorrow."

"nice a day off, thanks sensei" said Shin.

"That's your sensei?" Shin's mother looked over the tired looking teen sitting cross legged on the bed in loose stone wash jeans and 'Manga Fan' t-shirt. "aren't you a little young to be a jounin." Takara chuckled.

"What were you expecting, mum?" Shin asked, sounding almost defensive.

"Well I dunno, maybe someone older…" the Royki woman said with a shrug and trailing off.

"Hee hee, bye sensei" Aiko jumped off the bed and left with her father.

"yeah bye…… sensei." Megumi followed after Aiko. Hinata smirked, that was the first time the red head had called her sensei.

"Come on then Kit, lets get out of here." Takara gave Hinata a push to get her walking.

"yeah, I hate the smell of disinfectant." Hinata said bye to Shin and left with Takara.

"ewwww, I don't think taking that sleeping pill last night was a good idea." Hinata shook her head to try and clear the haze. Takara chuckled at her,

"You know it was a good thing you did send off you gennin today." she said unlocking the door to the dorm.

"Why's that?" Hinata asked stretching out on the sofa, Takara peaked over the top. "What!?"

"guess that pill did screw you up a bit?" she said with a grin, then tossed a box over the back of the sofa.

"Huh? What's this?" Takara snorted again.

"Happy birthday Kit." she said with a grin. Hinata blinked a few times before catching on, with the mission and the attack she'd lost track of time and that dodgy pill didn't help either.

"Thanks Nee-chan." Hinata grinned and picked up the box, and pried open the lid. Inside was a shiny new vambrace, polished to a near mirror finish and made of light but strong tempered steel, on the surface was an engraving. A snarling panther with a fox between its front paws who was also baring it's teeth. The same image that was tattooed onto Takara's back. Hinata always had liked that image and it seemed Takara knew it.

"Thought you'd like that" Takara said resting her chin on the sofa back watching the teens reaction.

"I love it! Perfect too since my old one got totalled in the last mission." Hinata said and tried it on, a good fit and it seemed lighter than her old plain iron one.

"Speaking of totalled, there's an old Royki tradition I should tell you about." Takara started and stood up, "What's that then?" Hinata asked while examining the detail on the vambrace.

"In our clan It's the sensei's task to supply their students with their weapons, meaning that Shin will be expecting you to replace his broken sword."

"Whaaa?" Hinata paused midway through removing the new vambrace. "Those things cost a small fortune, with only D missions I'll never be able to afford a proper blade for ages."

"Hmmm, I wonder…" Takara thought for a second.

"What?" Hinata replaced the new armour in the box then rolled off the sofa to follow Takara into the bedroom only to find Takara leaning into the very back of the wardrobe. Hinata was suddenly worried that Takara would notice several items where missing from the boxes, Takara passed over the boxes not even noticing they had been moved and instead looked up to the overhead shelf, reaching up and searching blindly with her hand since she couldn't see the shelf. She pulled down what ever she got her hands on. An old kitty teddy, a Royki clan branded shirt, a blood red bandana with twin snakes outlining the borders and entwining in the centre.

"huh, I wondered where that was" Takara shoved the bandana into her pocket and resumed her search. "there we go" she pulled down a long velvet bag along with a cloud of dust. She tossed the bundle to Hinata and started to return the useless items up to the shelf. Hinata untied the string tie on the bag and pushed off the worn black material. In the bag was a lacquer sheath and sword. The sheath was deep crimson with the Royki seal imprinted into the sliver ring separating the sheath and hilt, along the sheath one deeply detailed white snake twisted its way up to the hilt, detailed in black was the other element to the clan a herb vine, also twisted up the sheath. The hilt was wrapped in strong black leather with a thread of sliver wire that held it all firmly in place. The sliver pommel provided a stable base and balanced the blade nicely. Hinata drew the blade, it showed signs of use but was well cared for and in perfect condition, on the blade just past the hilt was the kanji 'Takara', the blade was obviously custom made for Takara when she was a genin.

"That will do your genin." Takara said closing the wardrobe.

"You sure, this thing looks expensive." Hinata put the worn velvet cover back over the short sword.

"Yes, that blade holds no happy memories for me." Takara said bluntly, Hinata was about to object again but realised that if this was the sword from her genin days then it was given to her by Orochimaru and Hinata understood why her teacher would not want to hold on to the blade despite its monetary worth, too hated to keep and too precious to sell. Hinata saw the furrow forming on Takara's brow as she remembered the last life that blade had taken, trying to change the topic Hinata asked,

"What's with the cat?" she nodded toward the kitty teddy that hadn't been returned to the wardrobe.

"This?" Takara picked up the dusty toy, "it used to be my favourite teddy, hehe, just like your panda." Takara added that last bit on so Hinata couldn't tease her about the kitty since the panda had been returned to Hinata by Hanabi and now sat by the pillow on the teens bed.

"It looks like Takara-chan, Jinata's cat…" Hinata pointed out the similarities between the old toy and Takara's dreaded enemy, with that Takara's happy smile turned into a frown and the teddy was tossed into the wardrobe.

Before Takara could make a threat against Hinata's childhood toy there was a knock the front door.

"I'll get it…" Takara said and headed out of the bedroom, Hinata placed the sword at the foot of her bed next to the new vambrace and rubbed her neck, she was still tired and a bit slow, that blooming sleeping pill must have been of the extra drossy type.

Takara opened the door to be meet but a blond with a huge grin,

"Happy Birth….. Takara-sama?" Ino paused, then looked to her bun-haired companion. "This is the right address right?" Tenten checked the piece of paper in her hand and the number on the dorm door.

"This is the right address! Or at least the one Sakura gave me…" she said, Takara cleared her throat to get the girls attention.

"Oh, sorry Takara-sama, we where looking for Hinata, but I guess we got the wrong address." Ino started, Takara looked over her shoulder and shouted into the dorm.

"Kit, it's for you!" and stepped back to allow the girl to come to the door.

"Oh, hey Ino, Tenten. What's up?" Hinata peaked out the door. The blonds smile returned,

"Happy Birthday Hinata!" she chorused with Tenten.

"We gotta surprise for you!" the brunette chimed with a scarily sweet expression rarely seen on the weapon mistress.

"Should I be scared?" Hinata asked the two grinning girls.

"We organised a girls day at the hot springs spa for your birthday, Sakura's just finishing up at Tsuande's so she'll meet us there, so lets go!" Ino said, and grabbed Hinata's wrist and pulled her out the door, Tenten reached in and yanked Hinata's coat off the coat rack and followed then down the balcony to the stairs leading down to street level.

"They look like they're kidnapping her…" Takara chuckled.

* * *

Gai wandered up the stairs not long after and let himself into the dorm,

"Takara?" he called in before going past the threshold,

"Yeah?" came the call from within.

"Would you be missing a jounin by any chance, cuz I think I just saw one being abducted down the street."

"Yeah, they're taking her for a birthday thing at the hot springs." Takara explained with a laugh as the man came into the living room.

"okay then… we still on for lunch then?" he asked.

"yup just let me change my top" Takara rocked herself out of the armchair and headed for the bedroom. "Hey Gai, I was thinking that after lunch we could have a quick sparring session, to help me get back into the swing of things." she called, Gai followed her to the bedroom door and leant on the doorframe.

"Would you be up to it?" he asked.

"My foot's fine now, and I'm getting a little bored…" she answered as she chose a clean t-shirt, pausing she turned her back to him and pulled off the current top and pulled on the fresh one. "..so I could use the exercise…what?" she asked turning back to him and seeing a grim expression.

"The mark on your back… it has reappeared…" he said. Takara frowned and tried to reach around to the mark but as before couldn't reach. Just below her left shoulder blade the mark, a 'gift' from her uncle, was branded onto her skin, it had faded years ago… so why was it back now?

* * *

Gai ducked the wide sweep at his head and bounced backwards, out of reach, His attacker rushed forward and struck at his head, Gai held up his fore arm to block the blow but Takara's flexible arm twisted around his wrapping it in a tight grip like a rope, then with a fake out with her other hand she distracted him from the kick aimed at his feet. Takara swept his legs out from under him and he fell to the ground. Cursing under his breath he rolled away and back on to his feet, Takara stuck out her tongue in a childish taunt and Gai growled.

"That's not fair I can't get you in a proper combo if you keep segmenting your bones!" he snapped.

"Stop being such a baby" Takara called back.

"Yeah Gai," called Asuma from the side lines, he pulled his lollipop from his mouth to continue, "how do you expect to do well in the chuunin exams next year if you can't even beat Snake Eyes"

"Stop calling me that!" Takara shouted at her team mate, while she was distracted Gai charged in and threw a flying kick at Takara, she ducked him and spun away, her waist length plait got him in the face.

'_crunch'_

"AGH!" he yelped and held his nose. Takara and Asuma laughed as he checked for bleeding, and muttered under his breath. During training and missions Takara would weave her long hair into a thick rope-like plait and most times plant a weight at the base to turn it into an effective club, during more dangerous missions she would attach a sharp spike to it, she also seemed to hide a multitude of kunai and senbon in it.

Takara sundered over to the shady spot under the tree next to Asuma and threw herself down on the grass.

"If sensei's off on a mission why do we bother working do hard?" she asked.

"I dunno…" Asuma answered and returned the cherry lollipop to his mouth.

"Hey Asuma, anymore blackcurrant ones?" she asked,

"No this is my last…" he replied a little too quickly.

"Liar… you always have a stash, your nearly as bad as Akimichi when it comes to hording sweets." Gai said coming up after making sure his nose was fine.

"Yeah well…. I don't have any" he said defensively, Takara looked over him to Gai,

"Get 'em"

"NO!" they tackled him from either side and after a short scuffle, Takara restrained him while Gai riffled through his pockets. A brief search resulted in a fist full of lollipops being liberated from an inner pocket of Asuma's coat.

"Damnit, you're freakishly strong!" he shouted as he fought fruitlessly against her tight grip on his hands. Gai picked out a blackcurrant one and a lemon and lime one for himself before returning the rest to Asuma's pocket.

"See, it could have been easier on you" Takara chuckled and let him go.

"If I'd know you'd have tackled me I would've ran…" he muttered and rubbed his wrists. Takara smirked and unwrapped the sugary treat.

The three genin sucked happily on their lollipops while they rested from their training session.

"Hey Asuma, has your dad decided on his successor yet?" Takara asked.

"No, not that I know of… why?" he asked.

"I was just wondering cuz… well you know, my uncle was one of the candidates as well as Kakashi's sensei Minato Namikaze, (that's the fourths name right?) and Jiraiya-sama…" she replied, rolling the sweet around in her mouth.

"even if he has decided, he won't tell anyone until the elders ask." Asuma replied.

"I guess you're right, oh, speaking of… I'd better get up to the valley, Uncle will be waiting for me." she got up and dusted her trousers off.

"I'll walk with you, I'm heading home now anyway." Asuma said and got up too. Gai got up as well, he said farewell and started off in the other way.

"So you reckon Orochimaru-sama could be named as the Fourth?" Asuma asked, tossing the stick of his lollipop in a bin and pulling out another.

"Uncle said that the Third spoke to him about it but…" she shrugged, Asuma left her at the hokage tower and she quickened her pace, she couldn't be late for training with her uncle. It didn't take her long to leave the main village and jog up the hill to the pasture with the small shack where she trained with him.

"Uncle!" she called, peering in the shack, empty except for the small table, two chairs, sink and small bathroom, and of course the trapdoor. Takara looked over it, she had always wanted to know what was down there but she was forbidden from going down there by her uncle. She left the shack again, and looked around, no sign of him. Takara reached behind her head and gripped the hilt of her sword that bore her name, a gift from her uncle when he took over her training from the usual tutors. In a swift movement she drew her blade and caught the invisible strike.

"Good, Tak, good…" chuckled Orochimaru as he pulled back his blade.

"Thanks uncle" Takara smiled and sheathed her own blade.

" I want to work on your agility today, Tak. Come to the course." he lead the way to a far corner of the pasture, where an obstacle course made of thick logs and vines was located.

Jiraiya came upon them while Takara was running the course.

"Your young apprentice is doing well Orochimaru,"

"My nephews daughter is strong in the Royki bloodline, she will be a great shinobi when she's older."

"Like her uncle…" chuckled the white haired sannin.

"Maybe, but anyway what brings you here, my friend?"

"The Third has made his decision, he will announce it soon, he wants us to be there." Orochimaru nodded.

"Takara! Come!" he called over to the genin.

"Hai uncle!" she dropped down from a raised platform and followed after the men.

* * *

"How long does it take to say a name?" muttered Asuma, both he and Takara were made to wait outside the elders chambers while the announcement was made.

"You know how the elders like to stand on ceremony." Takara sat on the desk and swung her legs over the side, she had managed to 'convince' Asuma to part with one of his apple flavour lollipops. The door to the chamber opened and Jiraiya came out, walking past the two genin without a glance in their direction. Takara looked into the room almost everyone in there was congratulating the blond haired jounin with the large sideburns, Kakashi's sensei, he was to be the next Hokage.

Orochimaru left the room with a poorly hidden sneer,

"Tak, we're going!" he snapped storming past the genin, Takara nodded and slipped off the desk.

"See you later Asuma"

"Now!" Orochimaru barked.

"Hai!" Takara jogged after him, they returned to their training grounds in the hills above the Royki village, she had never seen this side of her uncle before was he angry about the Thirds choice? Orochimaru didn't talk about it nor did she ask. They continued their training although harsher that before, she couldn't help noticing he didn't soften his blows as usual.

"It's getting dark…. Uncle…" she puffed from the ground as yet again her feet had been swept out from under her.

"Yes… we'll end it here today. Come" he offered a hand to pull her off the ground and lead they way down a winding path down the hillside, Orochimaru stepped off the path at the first house they came to, it was a good bit away from the village but still part of it.

"You may stay here tonight if we are to continue our session in the morning." he told her.

"Okay" It was not the first time she'd spent the night in the sannin's home. Since they were relations, and since she was his apprentice it was not unusual that a room in his house had been set aside for her. They stored their swords and equipment in the hall before stepping into the house. Takara hurried to prepare her uncles tea while he sat at the table with a frown. It was a simple expectation, while she was in his house she was to serve him, like a proper apprentice of the old ways. Takara waited patiently for him to finish, and be dismissed.

"Uncle, are you well?"

"Humm?" he looked up,

"You seem distracted, even during the training…" she said, he sighed and swirled the remaining tea in his cup.

"It's nothing you should concern yourself about Tak, go on, get some sleep." she nodded and left him in the kitchen and hurried to the room at the back of the house, normally he would still be lecturing her on things she did wrong during the training, something had annoyed him. Meanwhile in the kitchen Orochimaru snarled, he kept his temper in check while around others but now he seethed, how could his sensei pass him over like that and chose that runt to succeed him. The mug shattered in his grasp as his rage bubbled over. Orochimaru walked outside and back up to the pasture at the top of the valley and into the shack. Dropping down into the tunnel and continuing to his hidden room with the rows of books on techniques on various genjutsus, ninjutsus and summoning jutsus. The sannin tried to distract himself by focusing on his study into developing new techniques. His work failed to hold his raving mind for long and he threw an unfinished scroll across the room in a rage, tipped the table and kicked the stool over. With a snarl he glared at the splattered ink on the walls and over his books. Sighing he collected his jacket and left his hidden den and returned to his home still angry. Takara was asleep in the small back bedroom he'd looked in the door as he passed by. Orochimaru's attempts at sleep failed when he closed his eyes he saw the Thirds face as he said that he, Royki Orochimaru, was not suited to the Hokage title. He threw off the blankets and paced the room his rage growing with each step. Orochimaru snarled, he needed to hit something. Pulling his clothes back on he walked through the house to a training room. Apart from the master bedroom it was the largest room, there was two punching bags, a target and a range of different weapons on the wall. The equipment took up very little of the room but in the choice between this one and the small room at the back of the house for the genins room, the need for a training area took priority. He laid into the nearest punch bag and muttered loudly.

"Me, unworthy! After all these years… I've said nothing against his pathetic peaceful ways, his soft tolerance of enemies caught within our borders!" a fierce strike strained the chain holding the bag and the bag jolted with a dull thud. The noise woke the genin down the hall, Takara rubbed her eyes she heard the mutterings of Orochimaru down the hall. Curious she slipped out of the small bed and out of the cold room. She crept slowly up the hallway and peered through the crack in door into the training room that was barely used, there was her uncle with an enraged sneer on his face and pummelled the bag mercilessly.

"That old fool… he has done nothing to further the strength of the fire, we could have conquered the weakling fools that surround us! I should just kill the fool…" with a sharp jab he pierced the bag and scattered the contents around the floor. "but… he has already named his successor, so even that will no longer guarantee…. Gah!" he moved on to the second bag. "There must be someway… the old fool will step down soon and that whelp of Jiraiya's will take over the position of hokage, and knowing that perverted freak he taught his pupil about the importance of doing the 'right thing' bah. So even if I could twist the boys ear, he will not listen!" another heavy blow landed on the bag.

"I'll bide my time… perfect my skills and wait patiently, for now."

Takara's eyes widened as she backed away from the door, Orochimaru was plotting to kill the Hokage! Even planning war on other countries for the simple reason that he saw them as weak! Takara tried to creep back to the room to appear asleep again and flee in the morning to warn her father without drawing Orochimaru's attention. As she stepped back she bumped into the wall, biting her tongue, she held her breath but the door snapped open bathing her in a pool of light.

"Tak!" Orochimaru glowered at her.

"Uncle!" Her terrified expression meant she had heard him, his hand streaked out and grabbed her long hair and pulled her close, almost off her feet.

"What did you hear!" he demanded, Takara whimpered and grabbed at his wrists holding her hair. When she didn't answer he hoisted her higher, lifting her from the ground. "What did you hear?!" He demanded again.

"No-Nothing uncle… I swear!" she cried, she never seen this side of Orochimaru before he was scaring her.

"Liar!" He hissed and threw her into the room, she skidded on the sand from the punch bag, she tried back away from him but slipped on the debris around her. Orochimaru stalked over and gripped the front of her pyjamas and pulled her to her feet and pushed the small girl against the wall.

"Then what will you do … now that you know what I had planned?" he hissed.

"… You mean to betray the clan … and village! I will have no part in it!" she shouted back, and cringed waiting for the strike.

"You will have no part? You are can't see what it is I'm trying to achieve!" Takara's outburst made his anger swell again and he lashed out striking her so hard she was forced from his grip and to the ground. The genin scrambled for the door trying to escape but Orochimaru caught her hair and pulled her back, as she staggered back towards him Orochimaru swung an attack at her gut. Winded and shocked she fell to her knees, gasping for breath. He stood behind her and once again gripped her hair pulling her head up.

"I'll make sure you don't breath a word of this" he hissed and threw Takara to the ground, she lay there coughing unable to move and blacked out. Orochimaru stood in the centre of the room and looked down at his niece. She wasn't supposed to find out about his plan this way, at least not yet, but he could fix that and in time Takara would be loyal to him and his ideals all he needed was time and Orochimaru was a patient man.

Orochimaru scooped up the unconscious girl and returned her to the small bedroom, leaving her in the bed he fetched a few wipes and paper stitches. The damage was easy to fix, all he would need to do was that mind seal that he learned from the Yamanaka clan and alter her memories, make her forget what she heard and make her think the split lip and bruised cheek came from training. Orochimaru carried out a series of hand signs and touched the girls head, a seal of chakra glowed on her forehead for a moment then faded under her skin. Orochimaru wasn't sure weather the seal worked, he would have to wait until morning to see if it had. Gathering up the blooded wipes he stood up again, he regretted losing his temper with the girl. It truth he become fond of her, he only started training her at the request of Olpen her father but since then he'd seen her potential to become much stronger he began training her in earnest. The chances of his success rose if he had a minion.

* * *

Orochimaru stayed awake that entire night to ensure Takara didn't flee in case the seal failed but in the morning the girl came in to the kitchen rubbing her cheek.

"Seesh uncle that kick yesterday really hurt…." it seemed she didn't remember the incident from the night before. "What are you smiling about?"

"I was just thinking on how we going to step up your training, perhaps we could fit in some theory as well."

"Theory?" she asked fetching breakfast for both herself and Orochimaru.

"Yes, and perhaps a little politics it's time you learned the state of relations between the other ninja villages." Orochimaru smirked to himself, he would take control of Konoha in time, and when that time did come he would have Takara's aid. She'd be loyal to him, he'd make sure of it.

* * *

"Takara! If you don't hurry you'll be late."

"I'm going, I'm going mother!" Takara bounded down the hall stopping only to swipe a bit of toast off her little brother.

"Oi!" he protested.

"Sorry Gata gotta go!" she shoved the stolen snack in her mouth and grabbed her sword on the way out the door. She jogged down the main street of the Royki village and across the bridge into the Buki-haji village and to the gates of the clan villages. Jogging down the hillside she soon came to the east gate of Konoha where Gai and Asuma stood waiting for her.

"There you are, come on. Today's the day when we find out if we've been put forward for the next chuunin exams." Asuma called.

"I know, sorry I got held up at Uncle's"

"That's what you always say, come on" Gai said and started walking into the city.

"What's wrong with him?" Asuma asked, Takara gave a guilty smile. "You broke up with him didn't you" Asuma narrowed his eyes accusingly,

"Hey I could only stand the spandex so long, we're taking a break… ah come on then, just leave it be" she said and walked on.

"This team just got difficult to deal with…" Asuma rolled his lollipop in his mouth and followed them to the hokage tower. They waited just outside for their sensei, but she was with the other jounin in a briefing with the hokage.

"I wonder what that's about" Takara mused, Asuma knew but he was told by his father the Third not to anyone else. The jounin where being warned about the approach of the nine-tailed fox, it had been seen on the borders of Fire country but its current location was unknown.

"There she is" Gai pointed to the doors where a number of jounin appeared, their sensei came over to them.

"So are we in the next exams?" Asuma asked taking the lollipop out of his mouth.

"they're not for another three months but yes you are." She replied, "Anyway, I have some bad news…"

"What?" asked Gai.

"I have a mission to carry out, so I can't watch over you today."

"That's bad news?" Asuma muttered, the jounin grabbed his ear and twisted. "AGHHH"

"Yes, Asuma it is bad news." she said with a raised vein and twitching eyebrow.

"Okay okay I'm heartbroken let me go!" he whimpered, while the other two laughed.

"If you have no need for my apprentice would you mind if I took her with me?" Orochimaru appeared next to the jounin.

"Orochimaru-sama? Er… no of course not." the sannin smiled.

"Very well then, Tak, I'm going south to water country for a while to locate a few herbs for our greenhouses, I would prefer not to travel alone and we could further your training." Takara grinned. "Yeah!" she quickly agreed.

"Good, now go get your travel gear we'll be gone for a few weeks."

"Hai!" Takara shouted bye to the boys and sprinted off to collect her stuff. Orochimaru followed after at a slower pace with a smile.

That confrontation in his house was over two years ago, since then she had no memories of it. He'd continued Takara's training and she'd improved greatly, there was only one problem… she wasn't taking on his ideals as he planned, and she was getting stronger quicker than he expected. When the time came he would be sure Takara would be loyal or, at least, controllable.

By the time he'd walked up to the clan head's house Takara had gotten her stuff together and was waiting.

"Why do you get to tag along with uncle?" Hebi huffed as he sat cross legged on a fence next to the garden. He had his sword laid across his knee and was running a whet stone along the edge.

"Cuz he asked me, you are just jealous that uncle stopped training you after a month" Takara stuck out her tongue at her older brother.

"psft" Hebi blew air past his lips "Well if he starts training Gata…"

"What's that Hebi?" Takara teased.

"that's enough you two" Olpin stepped into the garden and scolded them.

"Sorry dad" the two chorused.

"When is Orochimaru-sama expecting you?" he asked handing Takara some emergency ration packs she'd forgotten to pack.

"He said he'd come get me" Takara replied and shoved them into her pack.

"I did, and it's time to go" Orochimaru appeared next to the fence Hebi was perched on.

"Eep!" he squeaked and narrowly avoided falling off the fence, Orochimaru chuckled at him then turned to Takara.

"Time to go Takara,"

* * *

The journey down to Water was uneventful, no encounters with bandits, enemy ninja or the demon fox (thankfully) so Orochimaru took the time to teach Takara a few more… destructive jutsus which they couldn't do in the village for obvious reasons.

"Here, this is where the herb grows." Orochimaru said peering over the edge of a cliff that fell away into the ocean.

"Here?" Takara crawled to the edge and peeped over, it was a long way down but sure enough there was the distinctive red flower they where looking for.

"Yes, these hold strong anti-venom properties, a good addition to the green houses. Now then, this is a good time to practice your chakra control to cling to the cliff."

"You want me… to go down there?" Takara retreated from the edge. "Don't suppose you'll take no for an answer?" He didn't and Takara was sent down the cliff to collect cuttings of the herb. Using chakra focused in her feet it was easy enough but Orochimaru insisted a rope be tied around her waist just in case. Once the herbs were retrieved and safely stored in Orochimaru's pack they stopped for a meal.

"Looks like you used a little too much chakra Tak, you're tired." Orochimaru said to the genin.

"Yeah," she agreed with a chuckle, "I'll be okay in a few minutes uncle."

"You ripped your top on a rock" Orochimaru commented on the tear just below Takara's left shoulder blade.

"I got caught on one of those branches. Still I brought a spare in case I did damage this one…" Takara stifled a yawn with her hand, why was she so tired all of a sudden. "I'll get changed after … I finish… my drink…" she trailed off as her chin touched her chest, asleep.

Orochimaru slowly finished his own drink and took a mental note that a higher dose of sedative was needed to knock out the genin, Takara's resistance to poisons and sedatives was heightened perhaps he could find a use for that later, but for now it was time to carry out the real reason for this trip.

Orochimaru fetched a scroll from his pack along with a small bowl. Over the years it was becoming plain that Takara was a good and strong willed girl, not really what he wanted but at least she was loyal to him. Orochimaru was worried about Takara's rapid improvement, by now she far outshone the others in her age group and was sure to pass in the up coming exams. He needed a way to ensure his control over her and he'd found it, he was however unsure if it would have any side effects on the girl, for example death, so he took her far from the village so if something did happen he could blame it on enemy ninja or an accident.

Orochimaru reread the scroll again, it listed the spell needed to place a limiting seal on someone so that when activated it would have a similar effect to a Huuyga closing off the chakra pathways. The process seemed simple enough, paint a marking on the skin of the victim using a mixture of inks and blood from the victim and the master. Orochimaru had already prepared the inks, he pulled the stopper out of a small vial and poured the contents into the bowl next he took Takara's hand and pricked her finger and squeezed a few drops of blood into the mix, her blood had to be added first then his, so he repeated the act on his own finger. Using a fine paint brush he mixed the inks and blood together leaving a dark black ink.

Orochimaru lowered the girl from her slumped sitting position to lie on the ground and tore the hole in her top wider. If the seal was on her back she would never see it and neither would anyone else. Once that was done Orochimaru paused and thought what shape would the seal take?

"If this works it will mean I will have complete control over you… not that you made it hard up to this point any way my little pet." with a twisted smile Orochimaru dipped the brush into the ink and carefully drew the kanji for 'pet' onto Takara's back. Once that was done he ran through a complex series of handsigns and placed his hands on either side of the kanji. The mark glowed dully and affixed itself onto Takara's skin. Orochimaru smiled, she was still breathing, it had worked, now to test it. Holding one hand in a basic hand sign he activated the seal. The marking on the girl pulsed and lines spread out from it and effectively stopped the flow of chakra in her body. The girl cringed in her sleep and moaned slightly but Orochimaru smiled to himself, perfect, Takara was now truly his.

* * *

"You okay Takara?" Gai asked across the table.

"Huh? Oh yeah sorry, I'm fine…" they sat in the dango shop, but Takara couldn't help but dwell on the mark. She had thought that link to Orochimaru was long gone but it was back now, faintly but still back. The seal had faded after Orochimaru fled the village and disappeared completely after she stopped harbouring thoughts of revenge on her uncle. It could mean one of two things. One, Orochimaru was in the village, but she doubted that, or two, someone else with a similar mark was in the village and that was more likely. However Takara could never have guessed that as she thought over this possibility the person baring the 'pet' seal had just walked out of the hokage tower with the seal on her forehead covered by the leaf headband.

_End chapter 17_

* * *

_I hate Vista so much right now! Its awkward and annoying! But anyway hope you enjoyed it, read and review please and thank you and Happy St Patrick's day from the little Irish writer!_


	19. Chapter 19: Hinata's Fox

_Hope you enjoyed ur easter people! I enjoyed mine (munches easter egg happily) but anyway due to increased fan boy activity I've decided to upgrade the bat, I now have an 'Anti-fan boy/girl' tazer!! Woot, now with added twitch._

_I tested it on Takara, she'll kill me but totally worth it!_

* * *

**Hinata's Fox**

"You okay Takara?" Gai asked across the table,

"Huh? Oh yeah sorry, I'm fine…" she answered and slid a dango ball off the stick before popping it in her mouth. Gai chewed slowly on his own dango and watched her, she had been distracted since he mentioned the mark on her back, and was starting to wish he hadn't but then again it's reappearance had shocked him too. Before now he'd only seen it once not long after Orochimaru's betrayal. It was during a mission to Water country, the ship they where guarding lost some cargo in shallow water, while Asuma and Gai argued over who'd go Takara rolled her eyes pulled off the t-shirt over her bathing suit and dived in to get the boxes. When she came back on board, the low back on the bathing suit let Gai see the kanji on her back he was about to ask about it but their sensei at the time stopped him and shook her head, she told him later it was a mark left by Orochimaru and never to mention it for Takara's sake. The next time he saw her back it was only a faint online and then it was gone.

"So are you still up for a sparring session after this?" he asked trying to take her mind off it.

"Yeah, I could use a little fun." she offered a smile, "speaking of fun I wonder what became of our kidnapped jounin…"

* * *

Hinata lounged in the warm water with a smile set firmly in place, she had sunk down so the water lapped just below her nose. This was great. The girls had bunched up and got a private room and hot spring just for the four of them, it was Hinata's birthday present that they could all enjoy.

"Sorry I'm late, the chuunin who normally runs errands left early today I had to finish up" Sakura lowered herself into the water and caught the towel on her head before it fell into the water. She rewrapped her hair while Ino went into one about her lateness.

"She's here now anyway, let her be." Tenten said flicking some water at the blond.

"Hey!" Ino splashed back provoking a water fight between the two. Hinata just watched the two of them and giggled.

"How's your shoulder now?" Sakura asked avoiding the escalating battle to sit beside the partially submerged jounin.

"_bubble, gurgle" _was the reply.

"lift your mouth above the water first." Sakura chuckled,

"It doesn't hurt anymore… this was a good idea" Hinata rose high enough to make the reply then sunk back down. Sakura copied her and slid down as well and watched Tenten dunking Ino under the water.

Once Ino's retaliation was shot down the four girls just relaxed in the water. Tenten let her hair, which was surprisingly longer than the others thought, float around herself, Sakura blew little bubbles in the water, Ino was wrapping her hair into a tight scrunch to stop it floating around and getting tangled, Hinata rose above the water again and asked,

"So is there anything else you have planned I should be aware of?"

"Of course!" Grinned Ino evilly.

"Later we're dropping by the flat where I bet the guys have more than likely got a party lined up," Sakura explained pausing from her bubble blowing.

"Yeah but first, we're getting pampered" Ino finished.

"Pampered? What do you mean pampered?" Hinata asked, Sakura started to answer but Ino dunked the pink head to stop her and got out of the sunken pool, after wrapping a towel around herself she slid open a door revealing a room with four padded tables.

"Massage anyone?"

"Why'd you do that Ino-pig!?" Sakura spluttered after resurfacing and looking like a shaggy sheep-dog with her hair over her eyes.

"You where gonna spoil the surprise" was Ino's reply.

"Can't take them anywhere can you…" Tenten sighed to Hinata as Sakura seized Ino's towel and pulled her into the water. Hinata laughed loudly and eventually joined in on the water fight with the others, just for fun.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

"She's late again…" muttered Gai, looking up the hill.

"Yeah, hey I don't like this, there are ANBU everywhere and something's going on up there." Asuma shifted uneasily, and glanced at the increased amount of shinobi on the wall and at the gate. "When was it you saw her?"

"A few hours ago, she was at the memorial stone so I didn't wanna disturb her. Plus I saw Orochimaru-sama heading over… maybe she was held up with him again…" Gai said hopefully, Takara was meant to meet them nearly 45 minutes ago.

"I dunno, her dad has been missing for nearly a week, you think they found him?" Asuma nodded in the direction of the Royki village where there seemed to be a lot of activity. Gai checked his watch again.

"No, she's never been more than ten minutes late, something's not right." Asuma agreed and both boys started up the path to the clan villages. They passed through the Buki-haji village and it seemed they didn't know what was going on either. Normally a number of Royki's could be found in the Buki-haji village streets but none where there today and a few Buki-haji muttered that they had been asked to leave the Royki compound. Asuma and Gai crossed the bridge separating the two villages to find that gates to the Royki village closed, they were never closed.

"This can't be good…" Gai said.

"You think something happened to Olpin-sama?" Asuma chewed on his lip. The gates opened and a harassed looking Hebi strode quickly out.

"Hebi?" Asuma called out.

"Not now!" he snapped and started jogging, he didn't bother going though the Buki-haji village he just jumped over the rail of the bridge taking the shortest route to the main village.

"That's really bad!" Gai pointed after Takara's older brother. The boys tried to get into the village saying they were looking for Takara, that however, just got the gate slammed in their faces.

"What's going on!?" Asuma growled as they walked back across the bridge.

"Did you see his face when you said Takara's name…" Gai looked back over his shoulder at the closed gates.

"Takara? She was taken away by a couple of ANBU earlier on," a Buki-haji told them, the boy used to be in their class in the academy although they didn't remember his name.

"Whatya mean 'taken away'!" Asuma practically jumped down the boys throat.

"Whoa! Easy! I only caught part of the conversation but something about the murder of Olpin-sama." the boy quickly spat out all he heard.

"Murder!?" Gai looked at Asuma, both had worried expressions.

Gai and Asuma headed to the hokage tower and Asuma tried to ilk information out of his fathers chuunin assistant but he said nothing but the mention of Takara's name got a reaction. The boys got no information from anyone but other the next few days rumours spread. The constant was that Orochimaru had defected the village and had been carrying out experiments on humans and looking into forbidden techniques, from there the rumours got varied, from Takara being the one who murdered her father and siding with Orochimaru, to her being a puppet.

It was almost a week after the whole disturbance before either of them saw Takara again. Gai heard that Takara was seen at the shinobi dorms with her brother, so he made a bee line for the dorms and quickly came across one with a slightly open door with familiar voices coming from within.

"Are you sure about this?" Hebi sat on the bed and posed the question to his sister, Takara was hanging clothes up in the wardrobe.

"Most of the clan doesn't believe me…" she paused and half looked over her shoulder to Hebi, "You know as well as I do that I can't stay in the village…"

"Takara…" Hebi stood up and walked over to her.

"Don't Hebi… just don't, I've been with 'him' for nearly every day for the last seven years, even I can see why no one believed me… I can't look at anyone in the clan in the face, to them I'll always be Orochimaru's apprentice……" Takara could barely even look at her brother.

"You've been cleared, the ANBU confirmed that you didn't know anything about it"

"That won't change anything… please Hebi … I don't wanna talk about this right now…" Takara turned away from him and stared into the wardrobe again. Hebi admitted defeat, the third had told him about the seals in her mind and now that they were removed she remembered everything.

"This will only be temporary, I'll sort it out." Hebi started to walk out of the room, he paused at the bedroom door,

"It wasn't your fault…" Takara said nothing and didn't look up. Hebi left the dorm and saw Gai outside, Hebi shook his head, it wasn't a good time.

"Is she alright?" he asked Hebi as the older bother ushered him away from the dorm.

"No…" Hebi replied sadly.

"What happened to Olpin-sama and Takara?" Gai asked out right. Hebi frowned and looked right ahead.

"You and Asuma are her closest friends, so you two should know. Maybe she'll talk to you…" Hebi cast a glance back up to the dorm and explained the situation to Gai. By the time she warned Hebi about Orochimaru and told the clan about Olpin's death the ANBU where swarming the village looking for Orochimaru and not long afterwards two ANBU showed up to take Takara in for questioning on the murder, unfortunately they made the announcement in front of most of the clan. After three days of questioning she volunteered to under go a mind probe to prove her innocence. The probe uncovered the seals that blocked the memories of all the experiments Orochimaru carried out on her it proved her innocence but left her in a bad way.

Later that day Gai returned to the dorm room bringing Asuma with him, the door was still unlocked so they let themselves in.

"Takara? You in here?" there was a shuffle in the bedroom and she appeared at the doorway.

"hey…" she offered a half-hearted greeting. The boys looked at each other uneasily, Takara's long hair was gone, it had been cropped short, her face looked drawn and pale, an angry red ring was visible on her neck and wrists.

"Are you…er… alright?" Asuma asked, stupid question.

"Not really…" Takara stepped into the small living room and the boys followed. The two boys stayed in the dorm for most of the day helping Takara getting the boxes unpacked and stuff put away. By the time they left she was at least smiling and joking again.

Over the next few weeks they noticed differences, for one thing she never carried her red sword anymore and she was withdrawn most of the time, but since she never said anything to worry them the boys never suspected she'd do anything extreme.

* * *

"That was great!" Tenten said tying her hair back in the usual buns. Tenten, Sakura and Ino sat in the changing rooms, each smelling of lavender massage oil.

"Yeah, well worth it." Sakura turned her neck to stretch the muscles, she caught a glimpse into Ino's bag. "Is that Hinata's t-shirt?" she pointed to the pale orange 'Manga fan' shirt in the blonds bag. Ino said nothing but wore an evil grin.

"Hang on, if you have Hinata's clothes there what is she changing into?" Tenten poked into the bag and also located the girl's baggy jeans.

"Well, you did agree with me when I said she needed new clothes" Ino shrugged to Sakura.

"What did you do?" Tenten narrowed her eyes at the blond, Sakura also turned on her.

"INO!" the shout came from the other end of the changing rooms. Ino had replaced Hinata's clothes with a mini skirt and a boob tube.

"Maybe I should have got a bigger top" Ino muttered.

"Maybe you should run, she's gonna kill you." Sakura said, the blond took her advice and bolted before the jounin got within reach. Tenten grabbled the bag out of Ino's hands in time.

"Don't worry Hinata, I got your stuff."

"Good, remind me to punch Ino later." She muttered, trying to pull the mini skirt down without exposing herself. "How can you wear these things!" Hinata asked Sakura, not really expecting an answer, Tenten handed over the jeans and t-shirt and Hinata went to get changed.

"When is Ino gonna catch on that me and Hinata will never wear stuff like that?" Tenten asked Sakura, the medical nin shrugged.

"INO!!"

"Outta the way!" Ino ran past Sakura and Tenten with a camera in her hand and a huge smile. A hair brush sailed over them and got Ino on the back of the head.

"You show that to anyone I'll kill you!"

* * *

The girls headed over to the flat after the spa, Ino met up with them on the way and refused to say where the camera was even after the punch for switching Hinata's clothes. But Ino swore that she'd deleted the picture of Hinata in the skimpy clothes.

In the flat the boys had set out a small scale party, or rather a few snacks and a film, and of course presents.

Kiba and Shino bunched together and got her a sword care kit, with lacquerer polish, a whet stone and metal polish and a card which they both signed along with an inky paw print from the giant dog.

Chouji got her a number of manga that she needed to have the full set of the series. Shikamaru got her a book entitled 'Taming the Genin' a book written by a retired jounin team leader with tips on training genin. "Trust me it helped when I was stuck with academy duty." he said, Hinata believed him, it would be helpful. Later Naruto got her alone in the kitchen after bribing Kiba to stand guard at the door, and followed her in when she went to get another cola.

"Boo" he whispered and set his chin on her shoulder from behind, Hinata chuckled as his chin tickled her neck.

"You're tickling me" she twisted around and received a quick kiss on the lips.

"I got something for you." he said and produced a gift warped box from his jacket. Hinata smiled and pulled the box out of the pretty paper, and flicked it open. Inside was a beautiful sliver chain with a pendant, a large oval shaped milky opal was held tightly in place by a sliver frame, the frame itself was curved over the top of the gem into a little cap and detailed etchings took the shape of a tiny fox holding the gem between it's legs. On the fox's front legs, in tiny print, was 'Naruto' and 'Hinata' on each leg.

"It's beautiful!" she exclaimed, Naruto grinned at her reaction and reached into the box and lifted the chain and fiddled with the tiny clasp to open it. Hinata lifted her hair out of the way and half turned to let him put the necklace on her. Once it was on she held up the pendant to take in the detailed etching. Naruto must have got it custom made, it was beautiful.

"I wanted to get you something pretty, cuz I remembered you saying you didn't have any nice jewellery." Hinata smiled, she had said that a but it was ages ago, back when they met up in the spa village just after the chuunin exams, she'd made a passing comment as they went past a jewellers shop. Looks like he had listened to her after all.

"I love it!" Hinata let the pendant drop around her neck then wrapped her arms around his and planted her lips against his, Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Hinata let her arms slip from his neck to his waist.

"Getoff!" The shout came from the doorway and seemed to be directed at both Naruto and Kiba. It was Neji, and Kiba was trying to pry him off the doorframe because he was trying to maim Naruto. He was pulled away and Naruto reddened a bit as Hinata sniggered into her hand. Naruto looked around the door frame to see that Neji had been restrained by Akamaru sitting on him,

"It was Neji trying the protective older brother role again…" Hinata explained to Naruto who was bewildered over the sudden out burst from the usually claim Hyuga. Everyone had a laugh at the red faced boy under the dog but only the three of them knew why he did react like that, Naruto's hands had made their way under Hinata's t-shirt.

After the near miss with Neji, they left the naughty stuff for when they where alone and joined the rest in the living room for the film. Afterwards Shikamaru inquired as to where Ino had been all day. The girl told the boys about the spa day that they had planned.

"It was great, 'til Ino decided to mess with Hinata's clothes." Tenten said.

"What did you do?" Shikamaru asked Ino, sounding like he was expecting something to have happened.

"She switched Hinata's clothes with a mini skirt and a boob tube." Tenten continued.

"I wouldn't have minded seeing that." Naruto said playfully to Hinata who was sitting beside him. Hinata shoved him with a laugh and Neji gave him a death glare.

"That can be arranged." Ino chimed and produced a camera.

"Ino, you turn that on.." Hinata left the threat unfinished as she half rose from the chair. The blond hovered her finger over the power button on the camera.

"Don't!" Hinata warned, Ino pressed the button and Hinata jumped at her, grabbing the camera away.

"Oi!" Ino's attempts at getting the camera back sent the two of them over the back of the sofa.

"HA!" the shout accompanied a number of beeps as the photo was deleted.

"Was the really needed?" Chouji asked leaning over the sofa.

"Where Ino's concerned, yes" Hinata said standing up and handing the camera to Shikamaru, who quickly checked it for damage.

"thanks…" Ino said returning to her seat next to her boy friend.

"Neji will you stop glaring at me, you're starting to scare me here…" Naruto said.

"Well maybe if he hurries up and gets a girlfriend he'll stop focusing on other peoples relationships." Sakura said. At this Neji fell silent and no one noticed that Tenten had gone red and tried to hide her face behind her drinks can.

"Yeah you too Kiba" Hinata added to the boy, who was seated on the floor next to Akamaru.

"He already has a girlfriend" Shino added quietly, getting everyone attention.

"What?" Ino grinned widely sensing juicy gossip, "Who is it?" Kiba turned the same colour as his red fang tattoos and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, I haven't told her that I'm a ninja yet …" he started quietly.

"It's some girl called Ruizu!" Shino said before being assaulted by a pillow from Kiba.

The rest of the night was spent trying to worm more information from Kiba about the mystery girl, he refused to say anything.

Before they left Naruto's flat they helped clear up the rubbish. While Hinata was out of earshot in the kitchen talking to the girls Kiba came up to Naruto.

"Did you tell her that your going soon?"

"No, I didn't want to spoil her birthday I'll tell her tomorrow." he replied, Kiba nodded.

"Should I get Neji out here?" Kiba asked with a sly grin.

"What time do you have to be home at?" Naruto asked Hinata a short while later when it was just the two of them.

"No time soon, why you got something planned?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope" he answered, sitting on one of the sofas.

"Good" she smiled, and snuggling into his side brought her legs up onto the sofa. Naruto wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Enjoy your birthday?" he asked.

"Yeah…" she lifted her head from his chest to look up at him "it was great, thanks."

"Glad you liked it" He said and played with the new pendant with his other hand.

"'course I did" she cut off his reply with an unexpected kiss. Not that he objected to it, he just wrapped his arms around her and the two snuggled together and enjoyed the closeness of the other.

* * *

-**Flashback**-

"Are you sure about this?" Gai asked keeping a look out, while Asuma tried to jimmy open the door to Takara's dorm room.

"I'm telling you it was the way she said 'see you later', I think something's up" he replied poking the lock pick deeper into the lock.

"Fair enough but if you're wrong, it was you're idea and I had nothing to do with it." Gai said.

"Whatever… gah, Takara makes this look so easy! There" he said triumphantly as the lock clicked open and the door swung into the hall. Gai took one more look around and stepped into the dorm, closing the door behind him.

"if I hear a shower I'm outta here" he hissed at Asuma, still thinking they were tempting fate sneaking into their team mates room.

"I don't think she's here" Asuma peaked around the corner into the living room, the bedroom door was closed but he made such a mess of picking the lock anyone inside would have heard him.

"Takara?" Gai peaked into the living room, there was no answer but something on the bed caught his eye, a map and a few notes.

"oh no…" he looked in the foot locker at the end of the bed where Takara normally kept her flank jacket and equipment, it was empty. "Shit!"

"What?" Asuma came into the bedroom.

"I think Takara's just done something stupid. Come on, we gotta tell your dad" The two darted to the hokage tower and to the Third's office.

"What's this?" the old man looked over the breathless boys and took the pipe out of his mouth.

Gai quickly explained what he'd found in Takara's dorm. Sarutobi sighed letting loose a puff of smoke.

"I should have expected this…"

"What do you mean?" Asuma asked, he still hadn't caught on as to what was going on.

"Seems that Takara left the village after all" Sarutobi continued and knocked out his pipe into the ash tray.

"Whoa! You mean… she's gone to join with Orochimaru!?" Gai exclaimed.

"She couldn't have!" Asuma denied it.

"No, not to join him, Takara is trying to find him to kill him." Sarutobi stood up and walked around his desk to them.

"Listen, since Orochimaru's betrayal the Royki clan has been fragmented, many seek to disown Takara as they did with Orochimaru, and if they hear about this they will jump to the wrong conclusion and do just that. She has too be found and brought back to the village." the third called his aide into the room and sent her off to fetch someone but the boys didn't hear him as they muttered to each other.

"I didn't know it was that bad with her clan, I thought she was just ashamed" Asuma muttered.

"Aw, this is bad… should we tell Hebi?" Gai asked.

"No," answered Sarutobi, "He doesn't need to know about this until we get her back. I want you two to go after her and bring her back." The Third walked back around the desk and sat down again.

"Us? Shouldn't this be a job for the ANBU or something?"

"The fewer people who know about this the better so a team of three chuunin will do. Besides you are more likely to convince Takara to come back."

"Three, who else is coming."

"Coming where?" Kakashi asked after coming into the room. The Third quickly explained the situation.

"Why would she do something like this?" Kakashi asked, he had also been taken by surprise by Takara's extreme action.

"Well look at it from her point of view, and the rest of her clan too. Orochimaru was someone they all looked up to and admired in their clan, for their idol to turn out to be a monster is a huge blow to all of them, especially Takara. She blames herself for not noticing his activates and through that, for her fathers death, and the rest of the clan will only see her as Orochimaru's apprentice so many let their anger towards Orochimaru spill over onto her. When Orochimaru left he threw the Royki clan into chaos, Takara blames him for that and wants to clear her name by taking down Orochimaru."

"So she's out for revenge for what he's done to her?" Gai asked, the Third shook his head.

"Not for herself, she's more likely doing this for her father and Gata."

"Gata, her kid brother? Didn't he die in the Kyubi attack?" Kakashi asked.

"That's what we thought, but it seems that Orochimaru poisoned the poor boy and used the attack to cover it up. But either way Takara is pursuing Orochimaru and in all honesty she won't stand a chance against him I want you to find her before she finds him. With you two out of the village at the same time, we can pretend she's on a mission with you at the moment."

Gai and Asuma nodded, Kakashi felt like he didn't belong in this conversation, he didn't know about half this stuff.

"First, go back to her dorm and determine where she's gone, then get after her. If Takara does find Orochimaru, he will kill her." The three chuunin nodded and left quickly, using the map in Takara's dorm they found out where she was heading and set off after her.

* * *

-**Still in the Flashback**-

Takara shifted uneasily, she'd spend the night hidden in a tree. As the morning light crept over the area. She checked her map again. With information she'd gotten from rumours and her own experience she had determined that Orochimaru was nearby. She knew that her uncle had a hide away in the far north of Fire country, he'd taken her there during one of their excursions, she'd overheard a couple of Jounin that lived on the same floor of the dorms talking about a sighting in the north too, so she'd figured he'd be hiding here, at least until the border patrols looking for him eased up.

She had been watching the entrance to Orochimaru's little hide away all night and with dawn breaking she was expecting him to appear anytime now.

Sure enough she was right, not long after dawn the man appeared, with a pack on his back it seemed he had chosen today to cross into other countries where the Leaf shinobi would no longer be able to follow. Orochimaru paused to adjust the straps on his pack, or that's what Takara thought, he produced a kunai and threw it in her direction.

Takara dropped and rolled out of the path of the kunai. Gripping her own kunai she rolled back to her feet on the path.

"Tak?" Orochimaru seemed surprised to see her.

"where you expecting someone else. 'uncle'" she spat the last word. Orochimaru had fully expected Takara to be dead, but now that she was here…

"So my little Tak, have you decided to come with me?" he asked.

"No!" she hissed.

"Why not, what have you got to go back too. Why aren't you wearing the clan crest anymore?" Orochimaru smirked as Takara twitched. "They abandoned you didn't they?" Takara's eyes cast downwards, he had her. "You see how quick they were to disassociate themselves from you? Now do you see why I didn't care for them, why should people like us risk our necks for a clan that would turn on us as soon as we are no more use. That's why I'm leaving Tak. Come with me. I trained you with the intent to bring you along, it pained me to leave you behind. It's clear the clan has abandoned you so what have to go back to. We don't have a lot of time to get over the border so lets go Tak" Orochimaru held out his hand like he used to during their training when she thought he was a decent person.

"No!" Takara shouted at him. "Everything that has gone wrong was your fault! You killed father and Gata, you destroyed the clan! You're nothing but a lying, murdering monster! You destroyed everything!" Takara lunged at him. The sudden attack caught Orochimaru off guard and Takara managed to slice his jacket and cut him. He brought his elbow down but she rolled out of the way and threw the kunai at him. Orochimaru ducked the blade. Orochimaru sneered he knew he trained her too well, she was prepared for him this time. He checked his watch time was getting on.

"Takara I really don't have the time to deal with you right now…" he said sounding almost bored.

"What!?" she snapped, "I'm not going to let you go!"

"Fair enough…" Orochimaru said and held one of this hands in front of him.

"A handsign?" Takara got ready to dodge, she'd never seen than one before.

"As I said Tak, I really couldn't be bothered with you right now." Orochimaru activated the seal on Takara's back.

"gah!" a sharp pain pranged at her back, "What…what did you do to me!?" Takara felt her chakra ebb away along with her strength. Black lines appeared along her left arm and face and the more they spread the weaker she felt. The kunai slipped from her hand and she fell to her knees.

"Ja ne, Tak" Orochimaru walked away and raised his hand in a wave.

"Wait!" Takara grabbed the kunai and tried to chase him, she got three steps before falling again. "no… get up!" she scolded inwardly and tried to push herself up again, but by now the dark lines had covered her entire body, it felt like she was being compressed, it was hard to breathe.

"Damit!" Takara tried to move again but it wasn't going to happen, he'd beaten her again.

* * *

-**Well it's obvious now ain't it(Flashback)**-

The three chuunin darted through the trees heading north, the map in Takara's dorm had outlined the most likely areas where Orochimaru would hide so that's where they where going. But Takara had a days head start.

"We're getting pretty close to the border now, she won't have followed him over it would she?" Asuma called to the other two.

"Snake eyes isn't that dumb… but then again we never thought she was one for running off did we." Kakashi called back.

"Yeah but she…Wait!" Gai stopped and doubled back.

"What?" Asuma followed. Gai had spotted a kunai in a tree, he stood on the branch and pulled it out, it hadn't been there long, and the branch showed signs of occupation.

"You think it was her?" Kakashi joined them on the branch.

"I'm sure…" Gai plucked a dark hair from the tree bark, "she must be around here somewhere."

"Gai…" Asuma nudged his team mate.

"We're too late…" Kakashi muttered, Gai followed their eye line to the ground below. Takara was face down on the dirt path, a kunai loosely grasped in her hand.

"Dad was right, she didn't stand a chance against Orochimaru" Asuma jumped down from the tree, followed by the others.

"Now what?" Kakashi asked staying a bit back.

"We should head back I guess…" Asuma said.

"Wait a sec, I thought I saw something" Gai knelt down next to their fallen friend and reached out to turn her over. As soon as he touched her shoulder her eyes snapped open and she jumped up suddenly alert and scared the hell out of the boys. The sudden energy didn't last though, Takara cupped her side and fell back to her knees.

"What are you guys doing here!?" she snapped.

"We could ask you the same thing Snake eyes" Kakashi shot back after trying to regain his composure.

"Don't call me that!" Takara snapped angrily but she couldn't move just yet to smack him. Looking at her arms she saw the black net had receded and it was easier to breathe, whatever Orochimaru had done to her it was wearing off now. Asuma clipped Kakashi over the back of the head.

"Look it's not the time for that crap" he whispered. Gai crouched down next to the girl.

"We should get you home Takara…"

* * *

'_tap tap tap'_

The noise broke into the girls dreams and she sat up in bed looking around the room she saw nothing. Shrugging she lay back down and tried to sleep again, but the tapping noise broke in again. She sat up again and squinted into the dark and saw a faint outline on the curtains. Slipping out of bed she opened the window and the raven hopped into the room and cawed at her.

"sssh, be quiet, we don't want anyone to hear you" she stroked the bird and pulled the message from the master out of the tube attached to the birds leg. A short but sweet message it was time to start planting information in the intelligence reports to lead the leaf on wild duck hunts. She checked the clock on her bedside, it was still early in the morning she could start now. Getting dressed quickly in dark clothing and pulling on a mask she pulled a box of forged reports from under her bed, she'd spent months on these. Selecting one she headed out the window towards the hokage tower. She knew this building like the back of her hand so avoiding the guards was easy so was getting into the fifths office. Once she was there she slipped the file in with the others that Tsunade was due to review the next day.

She was about to leave when she heard someone coming, quickly she left via the window and was forced to pause to avoid detection as the light was turned on in the office.

"This really couldn't have waited until the morning?" the spy knew that voice, the Royki woman.

"Not really, I've reviewed the ANBU numbers and we are falling well short in numbers. So we need to start looking into recruiting into their ranks." It was Tsunade. There was a creak as the Fifth sat down in her chair.

"You know… this really 'could' have waited until morning, you didn't have to pull me outta a date with Gai." Takara sounded slightly annoyed.

"Heh, so that's what it was…" Tsunade teased.

"You know that's what it was." Takara retorted. "huh?"

"What? Is something wrong with your back?" Takara walked softly over to the window pulled it open and looked outside, the ledge was empty.

"It's nothing…" Takara shut the window and returned to the conversation with Tsunade although still rubbing at the throbbing mark on her back.

"That was close…" The spy sighed after getting home. Pulling off her mask, she looked in the mirror. Sweeping her hair out of the way she looked at the small seal on her forehead, why did it twinge when the Sanin came closer, and she had noticed it too. if happened again, that would be a problem.

* * *

_End chapter 18_

_Er… Takara… Takara… oi! (pulls Takara away from knocked out LMD) she'd out relax!! (skip_

_**No! she used that tazer on me she gets beaten to a bloody plup! (twitch twitch)**_

_But if u do that she can't write what happens next… your cheek is twitching_

_**Stupid tazer… (twitch, twitch)**_

_Heehee you look funny, __**(evil glare, twitch) **__I'll shut up now_


	20. Chapter 20:Unexpected Surprises

_My creativeness has taken a break this week… so enjoy the short chapter_

* * *

**Unexpected Surprises**

"So what you're saying is that we need more ANBU?"

"Yup"

"And you want me to go through all of these and pick out candidates?" Takara waved her hand over the giant pile of folders on Tsunade's desk.

"That's the idea." Tsunade said.

"Aw boy…" Takara rubbed the back of her neck, and picked up the file on the top. Flicking through its pages at random she said, "You do release that before I could make any sort of decision on this I'd have to read 'all' the files."

"I'm aware of that"

"Which is why you have me doing it…"

"Exactly" Tsunade said with an evil smirk.

"……There's no way I'm starting now!" Takara plopped the file back on top of the pile causing it to wobble dangerously. "Tell you what, get that chuunin to run them up to my office and I'll attack it in the morning…" Takara said knowing there was no way to get out of this.

"okay then, I'll let you get back to Gai now." Takara scowled at the tone in Tsunade's voice.

"Yeah, yeah!" and she strode out of the office, if she was quick she could catch him before he left the bar. Tsunade chuckled to herself then scribbled a note before getting up, after leaving her office she paused at the small nook in the corridor that served as a work space for her chuunin aides, Sakura, and the other girl Shiori, who was really more of a receptionist than a ninja, but she had her uses. Shizune used to work there too but Tsunade felt that her expertise was put to better use in the hospital and on missions. Tsunade left the note on the desk for one of the two to carry out in the morning. As for her, it was bed time.

* * *

"You seem rather pleased with yourself this morning." Takara said to Hinata the next morning after their usual training session.

"Why wouldn't I be, my friends threw a cool party for me last night." Hinata answered puffing, she was tried after forcing herself back into pace with Takara's training.

"And what friend got you the pendant?" Takara asked, she held the pendant in her palm to get a better look at it.

"Not that it matters! But Naruto did." Hinata waited for Takara to move her hand before taking a drink from her water bottle.

"It's nice." Takara commented.

"I know, he got me something he knew I'd love." Hinata smiled to herself and held the pendant up to study the milky swirl within the opal.

"What did he touch!?" Takara suddenly asked narrowing her eyes.

"Nee-Chan!!" Hinata scolded and blushed brightly, "What makes you think …" Takara's mouth split into a cross between a teasing smile and a I'm-gonna-kill-him-slowly look. "Well it was nothing like your thinking!" Hinata shot.

"Oh, what do you think I'm thinking?" Takara asked scooping up her bag.

"I know you like those Make-out paradise novels, why else would the next series suddenly appear in the dorm." Takara cleared her throat, and a hint of red appeared at her cheeks.

"You're avoiding the question…" she accused.

"Nothing happened…" Takara raised her eyebrow, _'damn she always knows when I'm lying'_ well…nothing like 'that' happened… he just rubbed my back for me…" Hinata lowered her tone and turned even redder.

"Hmmmmmmm"

"Nee-chan! Don't even think about it! No maiming Naruto!"

"But it'd be fun"

"No!"

* * *

After being denied the chance to hunt and hurt Naruto, Takara headed up to the office behind the first's eye. There was a new addition to her office, a chair at last. A note was pinned to the chair, 'Please don't throw out window, it was hard enough to get up the stairs this time.' Takara pulled the note off and chuckled. The last senior captain had a bit of a mood and had a bad habit of chucking his chairs out the window when he was angry, which was most of the time. The other new addition was a pile of files for possible ANBU recruits. With a sigh she got stuck in, however, after the third file Takara's attention wavered, balancing her pencil on her finger was much more interesting. A knock at the door distracted her and the pencil clattered to the floor.

"Yes" she called, the door opened and Tsunade's chuunin assistant with another pile of files for Takara to look over.

"Tsunade-hime asked for me to bring these up Takara-sama…Whoa" the brown haired chuunin stumbled into the room nearly dropping all the files. Takara rested her chin on her hand while the clumsy chuunin tried to set the pile on the desk with out it toppling over.

It was the same one from before, brown haired mousey girl, who would jump if you spoke to her in any tone louder than a whisper. Then again she was useful because of her abnormal ability to retain information and she did know where the ANBU headquarters was even though she wasn't an ANBU. Which made her handy to carry messages between the hokage and ANBU.

"Is that all of it?" Takara asked looking over the pile.

"No, there's another pile to come… I'll just go get it now." the girl waved and tripped on her way out the door. Takara shook her head at the girl, she was so pathetic it was impossible not to like her. Two three foot piles of personnel files sat on her desk.

"I hate paper work…" twirling the pencil around her fingers she stared at the piles as if it would make them shrink, but it was just wishful thinking.

"I have no idea where to begin with this…" Takara sighed prodding a file with her pencil.

"Perhaps I can offer some assistance." a voice came from the still open doorway.

"Ibiki? Something on your mind?" Takara asked.

"I was usually charged with interviewing potential candidates for the black ops, and I've had my eye on a number of people."

"bet you any money that they're in here somewhere…" Takara pointed her thumb at the piles. "and a few more to boot…" even Ibiki looked a little put off at the shear volume of files. "You sure you wanna help with this?" Takara asked.

"Takara-sama, Whoa!" Shiori the chuunin came back with the last pile and tripped over her own feet again. Ibiki caught her before she fell on her face.

"Yes?"

"Oh… gomen…" she said to the interrogation expert before addressing Takara, "Tsunade-sama wants to see you."

"Alright…" she replied and pushed herself up from the desk, "You wanna make a start on these Ibiki, I'll be back in half an hour to help" he nodded as Takara left.

"Something wrong?" she asked once given permission to enter the hokage's office, Jiraiya was already there.

"Not so much wrong as … strange" Tsunade replied.

"Strange?" Takara questioned, Jiraiya nodded and handed over a scout report. The other two sannin remained quiet to let Takara read through the file herself.

'_Increasing numbers of sound shinobi have been seen passing into the Grass's borders, a decreased number are leaving and no reports of confrontations with the Grass Shinobi means they are occupying a base within the country.'_

"Increased sound activity in Grass country… how is that any different from any other country these days?" Takara asked.

"Keep reading." Tsunade instructed, Takara cast her eyes down the passage.

'_key figures in Orochimaru's command have also been seen, including former leaf genin Uchiha Sasuke'_

"What are you thinking?" Takara asked the hokage, setting the file on the desk.

"First of all I've made a point not to trust the reports from shaky allies, I'd like this information verified with our own people before we made a move on it." Tsunade answered handing the file back to Takara.

"I'll send someone tonight, what will you do if it is true?" Takara tucked the report into a inner pocket in her jacket.

"We're still not ready to abandon the boy…" it was Jiraiya who answered, "if these reports prove true, we'll send a team to retrieve him, voluntarily or not he'll come back to the village."

"I understand," Takara thought to herself on which scout she would send. The grass where allies at the moment but it was a very shaky alliance, the chosen scout would have to be wary of both grass and sound shinobi.

"Either way we'll have to wait for a reliable report from one of our scouts." Tsunade rejoined the conversation, they were right to be wary of the report as it was the one that the spy planned the night before, "so… who's for lunch?"

"I could eat" Takara agreed, as did Jiraiya, so the three sannin left the hokage tower for a nearby restaurant. Once the meal was ordered Takara fell quiet.

"Something on your mind?" Tsunade asked before Jiraiya could steal Takara's egg.

"I'm convinced I'm forgetting something…myeh" she shrugged and tucked into the meal, noticing her egg had moved.

Meanwhile back in the ANBU office, Ibiki was drowning in a sea of paper work.

"Half an hour my ass…" he muttered getting the first of many paper cuts.

* * *

Hinata was perched, as usual, on the rock at the top of training ground 13 waiting for her team. Leaning against the rock was the velvet covered sword that was to be given to Shin. First to appear was Aiko.

"Morning sensei!"

"You're happy then?." Hinata said as the girl, whose hair was deep red today, bounced nearer. She answered with a wide toothy grin.

"Dad says something important might be happening later today, can't wait to see."

"Ah" probably a clan thing Hinata concluded and didn't pry.

"You got a new arm thingie" Aiko scrambled onto the rock to sit as well and spotted the new armour.

"Yeah the other one got trashed" Hinata let the girl have a look, well she didn't have much choice since she was nearly head butted when the girl thrust her head forward to see.

"You think it'll be Shin or Meg to show up first?" Hinata wondered aloud.

"Shin" Aiko answered with confidence. Her guess was wrong, to the surprise of both of them, Megumi was the next to appear.

"That's a first." Hinata said with a teasing grin.

"Don't read to much into it…" the red head muttered. "You mocking me?" she shot to Aiko, whose hair was the same shade as hers.

"No." Aiko answered quickly, Megumi's reply was lost when Shin appeared, with his usual shouted greeting. The Royki boy looked incomplete without his sword.

Hinata sent the girls off to target practice and kept Shin back.

"Got something for you…" she leant back and scooped up the velvet bag. Shin tried to peak in the opening even through it was tightly closed.

"Nee-chan told me about the Royki tradition about the sensei providing weapons and you're too good of a swordsman to not have one." she handed over the package. Shin looked a little disappointed at the tatty covering. He accepted it nevertheless, and untied the pull string. He slipped off the cover and Shin's eyes widened at the intricate detail on the sheath and the Royki seal stamped on the sliver neck. He pulled out the blade and ran his fingers over the kanji on the blade.

"That was Takara's genin blade" Hinata explained before he could ask the inevitable question. His mouth opened and closed as he struggled to form words, none came. The poor boy was awe struck, he was holding the blade of his idol and it was his now.

"So you like that then?" Hinata asked, and waited for a reply, but the poor boy was too far gone to respond. Shin's eyes where running over the sheath again while his hands ran up the flat of the blade. Hinata left him to take it in, instead she went to help the girls with their ranged training.

* * *

Around lunch a white bird flew around the village, summoning the jounin to a meeting, Hinata however didn't know about this, luckily Kurenai guessed this and came to fetch her. After dismissing the genin for lunch break Hinata trotted after Kurenai to a room in the hokage tower where a number of jounin had gathered already. Hinata stuck close to the people she knew, Kurenai, Gai, Asuma and Kakashi.

"Why did you stand there?" Asuma asked because Hinata stood between himself and Kurenai where they were standing relatively close together. "Oh.." Asuma looked behind himself, Hinata had stood there because she didn't want to look at her father who was on the other side of the room with a few other Hyuugas, Hiashi also had his back to his daughter, the two had no intention of even acknowledging the other was there.

"Your first jounin meeting then Hinata?" Kakashi asked to start up a conversation.

"Yeah"

"I think you might have broken a record." Asuma said whilst patting his pockets to find his lighter for the fag hanging from his lips (A/N a quick lesson in Irish slang, Fag cigarette, not a gay man).

"What record?" Hinata sounded interested.

"You're the first person in years to make it to jounin without any permanent scars." Kurenai said with a chuckle.

"Eh? But you don't have any" Hinata said, Kurenai turned around and pushed her sleeve right up to show an old pink scar on her shoulder. Hinata looked at Gai, he lifted his top and showed a scar on his stomach and another on his side, ever since Takara's forced make over Gai normally wore proper clothes. Asuma showed one on his shin, Kakashi said nothing, everyone knew about his scar.

"Here, what's this I hear about your genin getting jumped by sound?" Kakashi asked after a moment, Hinata started to explain but Tsunade appeared to start the meeting. The jounin where briefed on the Sound attack on Hinata's and a few other genin teams, so they where warned that team must be extra careful when far from the village. Border patrols where being increased and Tsunade handed out those assignments as well. Then there was one thing remaining.

"for the team leader's now… you all know that the chuunin exams are in a month, so I'd like to get numbers of how many of you will be entering your teams."

Both Asuma and Kurenai put forward their teams with the integrated members from Gai's team.

"Hyuga Hinata, Do you feel your team is fit to take part in the chuunin exams?" one of the administrative personal who was taking note of the entries. Hinata thought carefully about her team and their abilities before answering.

* * *

"And she gets on to me when I'm late!" Megumi ranted. Team three came back from lunch and waited by Hinata's rock. Time went on and there was still no sign of Hinata. Megumi began to pacing impatiently, Aiko was leaning back against the rock, it some how felt wrong to sit on it, that was sensei's seat, and Shin was running through some slow paced exercises to get used to the new sword, it was slightly larger than his old one and a little heavier but not by much and he loved it.

"Will you relax… didn't you hear the other jounin, there was a meeting, she's probably still there." Shin called, "I love this sword!" he added.

"Oh yeah, dad told me that they where putting teams forward for the chuunin exams today." Aiko said.

"Seriously!? You think she put us forward! Aw that would be so cool!" Megumi bounced from foot to foot excitedly. Megumi yammered on until Hinata wondered down the path.

"Hey sensei! Is it true they where taking entries for the chuunin exams?" Megumi almost jumped on Hinata, she didn't answer until she got to were the others could hear her too.

"So?" Megumi asked again.

"Yes they where" Hinata answered.

"Alright!! We're in the exams." Megumi shouted and thrust her fist in the air, Shin grinned as well but Aiko looked a little worried.

"No… you're not…" Hinata said.

"Yeah we'll kick butt in… wait… WHAT!?" Megumi turned on Hinata who looked back at her calmly.

"I didn't put you forward for the exams."

"Why!?" Both Shin and Megumi demanded.

"Well for one thing, I really don't think you guys are up for it,"

"Yeah we are!" Megumi interrupted.

"No, you're not," Hinata said forcibly to silence Megumi, "For one thing, the over team work for you lot is crap, Meg, you're too hard headed and rush in without thinking, Aiko, you have a good strategic mind, but you never speak out against the bad ideas of the others, and Shin, you get distracted way too easily." Each of the genin dropped their eye's to the ground as Hinata listed off their main faults. "That and you don't qualify…"

"huh?" Aiko stood up from her spot next to the rock.

"There is a minimum requirement of completed missions necessary for you to qualify, however… team three hasn't done that."

"I knew dodging all those missions was a bad idea!" Aiko said to Megumi, sounding a little pleased about being right. Hinata couldn't help but chuckle at Megumi lowering her head and taking a slagging from Aiko, (A/N Irish slang lesson 2 slagging teasing jibes, poking fun at).

"Well, there will be other exams but its better to be prepared for them, chuunin exams can be dangerous and for an inexperienced shinobi it can be deadly, I won't want to put in a situation you weren't ready for."

Eventually the genin saw the logic behind Hinata's reluctance to put them into the exams, even though they couldn't get in anyway, and they settled into training again. Hinata sent Shin and Megumi off to have a sparring session and it was Aiko's turn for a one on one session with Hinata, and Aiko had a simple request.

"Can you help me with my chakra control?" she spluttered out quickly before Hinata could open her mouth.

"That was very specific, yeah okay" The two spent a while finishing up the tree climbing exercise, with Hinata's help Aiko was able to walk to the top of the tree with out falling off.

"Alright, nice. We'll move on to something a little harder tomorrow." Hinata told the girl,

"Why can't we start now?" Aiko asked.

"Because you're exhausted…" Aiko was laying flat on her back puffing and panting.

"Oh yeah…" Hinata laughed at her and helped the girl up, Aiko had stayed after training to work on with Hinata so it was just the two of them there. They sat on the rock to rest before heading up to the village.

"Hey sensei…"

"Hmmm?"

"Could you teach me that jutsu?" asked a little nervously

"What jutsu?"

"The one with the three dragons…" Hinata furrowed her brow, she was convinced she'd never shown that to the genin, Aiko thought that Hinata was mad at her.

"I'm sorry, I saw you a few weeks ago at the lake before training …" she quickly explained.

"Oh… er, don't worry about that. As for teaching it to you… I'd have to see about that really, perhaps if you can master the training I'll teach you tomorrow." and after she asked Takara.

"Thanks sensei!" Aiko chirruped excitedly.

"hehe alright," Hinata glanced at her watch, "you hungry?"

"A little…" Aiko said, she was betrayed by a loud stomach growl.

"come on then, I reckon you deserve a treat. Dango?" Hinata offered.

"Yeah!" Aiko slipped off the rock and Hinata followed, but before leaving she glanced over her shoulder and wondered why an ANBU had been watching them most of the after noon.

Hinata noticed that the ANBU seemed to be tailing her as she took the genin to get something to eat, and found it strange. Why was she of any interest to the ANBU?

By the time she finished eating and saying bye to her genin the ANBU agent was gone. Still a little uneasy about the incident Hinata headed back to the dorm to get changed before seeking out her boy friend. Hinata paused before putting her key in the front door, the lock showed evidence that it was recently picked. Glancing up and down the third floor walkway she didn't see anything. Opening the lock slowly she drew one of her blades before quietly opening the door. The curtains had been closed, the room was dark. Hinata activated her byakugan and scanned the room, nothing out of place in the kitchen or living room, she expanded her vision to look into the bedroom and bathroom. Bathroom was also clean, but in the bedroom the door of the wardrobe was slightly open. The dorm was empty. Putting away her short sword Hinata went to check the wardrobe, only one thing was missing, her ANBU apprentice mask.

"What is going on?" Hinata asked herself out loud. There was a knock at the door. Hinata opened the door and was surprised to find it was the ANBU at the door.

"Okay, now I'm confused, why were you following me today?"

"Come with me." The ANBU said plainly.

_End chapter 19_

* * *

_(LMD stares blankly out window)_

_**Hello? (waves hand in front of face) she's gone…. (evil smirk, hangs a do not disturb sign on LMDs ear) hehe how long til she notices, read and review people, hopefully LMD will be more responsive during the coming week**_


	21. Chapter 21: Sign on the Dotted Line

**Sign on the Dotted Line**

Takara remembered what it was she was forgetting and returned to her office to find a fuming Ibiki and a smaller pile of files.

"Sorry, the meeting dragged out a bit longer than expected." the interrogator narrowed his eyes, he knew she was lying but said nothing anyway. He held up his hand to forestall her excuse.

"I've managed to find the people I had my eye on. Plus a few others, but I need to see about a way of testing them." He put his hand on a smaller pile of excepted candidates.

"Yeah well, I'll trust you on that, can I leave this to you… I've been outta the loop for too long to be a fair judge." Takara chanced, Ibiki nodded.

"Thanks, now… I have something to sort out." Takara fished out the report from her pocket and reread it, she'd have to get one of the senior ANBU to look into this.

Ibiki lifted the pile of selected shinobi from Takara's office and down into his own, or rather the unused broom cupboard that he found and claimed, office space was a rare luxury so people often made use of what they had. He set down the pile on the small table. There wasn't enough here to replace the numbers they lost, and the second pile, these people hadn't be assessed since their jounin exams. Ibiki returned to Takara who was up to her elbows in a filing cabinet trying to find the assignment book. A record of missions that an ANBU carried out and what type they were suited for.

"lose something?" Ibiki asked, trying not to laugh.

"Funny!" she snapped a little annoyed, the drawers in the desk showed signs of being searched. "This guy never organised a thing while he was here!"

"I know… anyway I was hoping you'd lend me a few agents."

"For what?" Takara asked moving down to the next drawer.

"Observation." he replied,

"Yeah, okay just let me know who you take"

* * *

Hinata followed the ANBU towards the hokage tower, but instead of going to one of the first floor briefing rooms the ANBU turned off the main entrance to a small staircase leading down. This led down to a dimly lit corridor and eventually to a room that looked like it should be used for interrogations of captured shinobi. The room was simple, empty except for a plain wooden table on which was Hinata's fox mask, propped up in such a way that it looked at the door. Hinata never thought her mask looked that creepy. It was now that she noticed that the ANBU was gone and the door was closed.

_Okay…this is not going to end well… _Hinata thought trying to keep her nervousness hidden.

"So where did you get this?" Hinata couldn't hide the jump as Ibiki's voice broke the silence of the room. The interrogator had appeared next to the plain table. Hinata regained her composure and set a stoic expression on her face. However the way he asked the question made Hinata worry, was Takara meant to give her that mask, Hinata had never seen any other ANBU with the apprentice symbol on their masks. Ibiki watched her closely waiting for an answer.

"From Takara-sama." Hinata said with a steady voice even though inner Hinata was hyperventilating.

"And the reason behind this?" Ibiki's tone or expression didn't change.

"To disguise my identify while with Takara-sama" it was close to the truth.

"Oh, and was there a need to hide your face in the village"

"That was a clan affair." Hinata retorted sharply. Ibiki's mouth twitched slightly at the corner.

"So even after the assassination attempt, your still loyal to your clan?" he, like most of the other more experienced shinobi, had guessed the real reason Hinata had gone missing.

"My fathers actions don't reflect the feelings of the clan" a detectable level of spite entered Hinata's tone. Ibiki walked around the table and picked up her mask, passing it over in his hand he walked around Hinata like a predator stalking injured yet dangerous prey. She knew what he was doing, trying to make her flinch and show her insecurity, but she didn't let it show and looked dead ahead as he walked around.

"You know, this is the only fox mask in use in the Leaf village."

"Takara told me about that"

"What did she say about it?"

"The kyuubi attack left some sore feelings towards foxes, it's understandable that none of the ANBU at the time wanted to be associated in anyway to the demon." Ibiki's smile became more obvious. "Then again, that was then. Now not many would associate a fox with that event now."

"Well you have a point with that. The same could be said about Takara, few would associate her with the S ranked criminal Orochimaru." Hinata smiled inwardly, he was trying to catch her off guard but he didn't know that Hinata already knew this.

"That's true, Takara isn't judged because of her uncle anymore." Hinata replied, keeping the same tone. She couldn't tell but Ibiki was a little surprised that Hinata knew that, she knew he was playing mind games and was countering and Hinata knew that against Ibiki she'd lose every time but it didn't stop her from trying.

"It seems Takara made a grave error when she gave you this mask…" Ibiki replaced it on the table and Hinata braced herself for a berating speech, "apprentice symbols go on the inside."

"I'm sorry I don't follow. Did you bring me here to discuss the mask or something to do with the ANBU." Ibiki smirked.

"Yes, let's get to the point. You've gone up through the ranks very quickly, then again that would be expected from the apprentice of a sannin. However, you lack the experience to join the Black ops."

"So you're taking my mask since I don't need to hide from my fathers assassins anymore."

"Well no, I'm not taking you mask." now Hinata was really confused, but tried not to let it show, "You see, the ranks of the ANBU are spread a little thin at the moment."

"You have said I'm not experienced enough to become an ANBU and I know that you won't make an exception when there are lots of other jounin you could choose from. You're talking in circles and we both know that the point is going to have nothing to do with it"

"Well fine then, at least Takara has a sense of humour." Ibiki replied curtly, she'd spoilt his game.

"I have Takara's sense of humour but my fathers patience" Hinata didn't like being toyed with.

"It would seem so… I'll skip to the point then, entry into the black ops isn't as easy as you would think it requires lengthy testing, but as I said before our ranks are spread too thin. So, as Takara's and an ANBU apprentice, I'm going to extend an offer. Aid in the lower level missions when needed at least until we are able to get the testing over with and bulk up our numbers." Hinata thought it over then posed a question.

"Did Takara get you to do this?"

"No, she didn't even know you were on the list of future candidates. I've been watching you myself and I believe you show great potential." He pulled a mask from his jacket and hovered it over his face, it was the ANBU that had been following her most of the day. "Not many shinobi would notice an ANBU watching them at all, granted it took you some time, but you did and you kept a close watch on me without raising suspicion with your genin team." he put the mask back in his jacket. "if Takara's word was all that got you on that list believe me when I say there would be no chance I would be talking to you right now." He scooped up her mask again and walked over to her.

"A fight can't be won on the recommendations of others but with a warriors own strength, that was what my sensei taught me so I never take the words of others to heart, and neither should you." from inside her mask he pulled out a second one, a fox mask with the same purple markings but minus the apprentice symbol, that was painted on the inside, and handed it to Hinata.

"As I said, Takara made a mistake." with the closest thing to a smile Ibiki could muster he dropped the incorrectly painted mask and let it shatter on the ground. Then walked out of the room leaving Hinata to look at the neatly painted fox mask.

Hinata knew she got the jounin promotion on Takara's word, which meant she always doubted herself but with the mask in her hand she smiled, this was her own achievement.

* * *

Hinata returned to the dorm to get changed, and to store her mask with the rest of the her ANBU uniform. Tracing her fingers over the armoured vest she made a point to talk to Takara. This uniform was too small for her now. After a speedy shower she got dressed in clean clothes and a new flank jacket. Running a polish cloth over her vambrace, leaf symbol belt buckle and sheath she made sure they where all clean and shiny. Once dressed she dragged a brush through her hair, leaving it untied but neat, it reached well down her back now. Fingering the tips of her hair she made a mental note to go to the hair dressers. She was a shinobi, but still a woman, neat hair was needed.

Hinata checked herself in the mirror, tucking a loose strand of hair back behind her ear she sighed. Today was the first time she would attend a clan council since her exile, but even back then she would have done nothing but sit behind her father and stare at the ground and top up his tea every now and again. Hinata wasn't really looking forward to this. She'd have to sit with the main family, Neji and Hiashi, and she hoped it would be a short meeting or else more than fierce words would be exchanged between herself and Hiashi.

At the Hyuuga compound Neji met her at the main gate, beside him was an excitable looking Hanabi, who was bouncing on her heels looking up and down the street.

"Hey" Hinata waved to the two.

"Hey Nee-chan, look what I got when you were gone." Hanabi proudly flashed a genin headband that was peaking out between her lavender locks on her forehead.

"Nice one Hanabi" Hinata smiled.

"You sure you wanna be here for this?" Neji asked Hinata.

"I'm sure, I've dodged too many and I want to be part of the clan again." another Hyuuga appeared behind the small group.

"Neji-san, the meeting will start soon."

"Okay, we're coming." Neji replied, the man bowed his head and left.

"I'll see you later Hanabi" Hinata bade her little sister good bye, she was too young to attend these meetings, "So shall we go, brother?" Neji smiled to himself. Thanks to Hinata, Neji was adopted in to the main family, and as he was the oldest he was the next heir in line, then Hinata after him. So technically they where now brother and sister instead of cousins. The two entered the council chamber where a number of the elders were already waiting. While they waited for the others to appear Hinata talked with them, mostly they just wanted to know how she was doing out side the clan compound. Hiashi soon arrived with the remainder of the council and they all took their seats to begin.

"Hinata"

"Hiashi" the two acknowledged each other coldly as they took their seats on either side of Neji, who felt he was risking his life by standing between them. A few others seemed to notice the sudden drop in temperature and started the meeting quickly. They talked about general matters but nothing of real importance, reviewing the performance of the Hyuuga youth in the recent genin exams. To which Hiashi smiled proudly about Hanabi's exceptional passing grade.

"As expected of my children" Hiashi said, he was referring to Hanabi and Neji (who was now considered Hiashi's child) but not Hinata, she had only just passed her genin exam. Hinata bit back a retort at the prod and chose to ignore him.

The next topic was the number of genin that had been recommended for the on coming exams, and after that if any chuunin had put themselves forward for the jounin exams. Neji added his name to the list, he wanted to try.

"A new jounin in the clan would be a welcome edition, there has been no new jounin for some time." Hiashi added, Neji saw Hinata's jaw clench out of the corner of his eye.

"Have you forgotten that I was recently promoted to jounin, Hiashi." she said tightly.

"As I said, there have been no new jounin in the Hyuga clan." Hiashi repeated with a similar tone.

"If I were not a member of this clan I would not be sitting here, would I Hiashi?" she spat his name.

"It seems I have not made myself clear. You are not part of this clan" Hiashi glared over Neji's head at her and she glared back.

"Hiashi!" scolded one of the elders, as others muttered their disapproval. The meeting was moved swiftly on and ended soon after. Hinata stayed and chatted to some of the elders that she knew. When she was leaving later on a voice stopped her.

"No matter what the elders say you are not a member of this clan, never mind my family." no surprise it was Hiashi.

"You got what you wanted Hiashi, Neji is now the heir. Why must you continue to shun me?" she shot at him.

"That may be but you were banished from this clan and not fit to call yourself a Hyuga."

"Hiashi… as I recall it, I regained the right to that name on the same day I reclaimed my birthright as heiress. No matter what you say or do, I am part of this clan." Hinata countered. "What makes me unworthy then? You banished me because I was 'weak' but I beat Neji, proving you wrong so what else could I have done?" Hiashi's scowl deepened.

"You have turned your back on the clan's traditions and techniques."

"Turned my back? More like knifed in the back. The one time I needed you to be a father instead of a drill instructor you sent an ANBU to kill me." Hinata's tone rose with more force behind it. "Come to think of it, it was YOU who taught me how to fight, YOU who trained me and yet I was the failure? Perhaps it's YOU who is the failure if you couldn't help me improve then it was probably your fault all along" Hinata threw his logic back at him.

"Hardly, Hanabi has been trained no different from you and she has far excelled my expectations."

"Yes but Hanabi works with Neji most days so you cannot claim the credit for her success. It seems while you focused on training Neji in my absence he also worsened if the clan reject was able to return and kick his ass." Hiashi was slowly turning purple and a vein throbbed on his forehead.

"Enough! I will not have you twisting my words!" he shouted.

"Twisting lies into truth, does that mean you where wrong all along, Hiashi?"

"Enough!" he shouted again, his hand flashed out and slapped her across the face, "I will never acknowledge you as a Hyuga! You are not my child!"

"You're right, I'm not…" with that Hinata swung a punch and got him on the side of the face. The commotion got the attention of others in the area and they rushed to the source of the noise, and found both Hiashi and Hinata with their Byakugan activated and in fighting stances. Other Hyugas ploughed in to pull the two apart. Hiashi threw the restraining hands off him with a violent jerk of his shoulders and straightened his robes, Hinata glared at her father past the shoulder of the women who placed her hand on Hinata's chest ready to grab or push in case.

"That was uncalled for Hiashi" said one man who'd overheard part of the argument.

"I hope Hanabi never sees your true nature" Hinata spat wiping blood from her split lip, Hiashi looked at the men standing in front of him then with a sneer he spun and left.

* * *

"What happened to you?" Takara asked Hinata when she came back to the dorm. Hinata was in the bath room dabbing at her lip with a wad of damp toilet roll. "Sparring with the genin?"

"No… I went to a clan meeting and the inevitable happened."

"Hiashi…" Takara said with a growl.

"Yeah" Hinata wiped her lip again to check if it was still bleeding, it wasn't, "he's so stubborn" she muttered. Takara only nodded it would be best to let the girl vent a little rage on a rant, but the rant didn't come she just sighed. "All I want him to do is admit he was wrong and apologise, is it really that hard?"

"Well for some its harder to admit that they're wrong, others are just hard-headed bastards" Hinata gave a small snort in mirth.

"Oh there's something I've been meaning to ask you." Hinata leant back on the countertop.

"What's that?" Takara asked while picking out a frying pan, she fancied an omelette.

"Remember you had to get me to sign the contract with the dragons before you could teach me any of the dragon stances or jutsu?" she said handing the eggs out of the fridge to Takara.

"That's right, why do you ask?" she cracked the eggs into the pan and tossed the shells in to the bin.

"Aiko has asked to learn the elemental dragon stance, I was thinking that if Pusa agrees to allow her to, I'd let her sign the contract and teach them to her."

"Sounds good, but make sure you explain everything to her beforehand" Takara added, while trying to fish out the small egg shell fragments before the egg cooked.

"Yeah, I was thinking about that. Guess I'll fill her in tomorrow…some cheese would go well with that" Hinata stole a piece of ready-cooked chicken that Takara was about to toss in with the egg in the pan.

"You want some of this?" Takara flipped the omelette over to cook the other side.

"Yeah… must say your cooking has gotten a lot better."

"Are you sure you want some of this?" Takara frowned at Hinata's jibe and threatened to take away the almost finished omelette.

"Now that you mention it, maybe not" Hinata teased.

"I have a spatula and I'm not afraid to use it." Takara warned, using it to cut the omelette in half and tip it on to two plates.

"You know I'm kidding." Hinata took the plates to the table while Takara put the pan in the sink to soak. "Hey this is better than I expected" Hinata added after a mouthful.

'_Tha-whack'_

"OW!"

* * *

Next day Hinata headed right over to training ground thirteen after her morning training session with Takara. She had arranged to meet Aiko a little earlier to explain the next phase of chakra training. Sitting on her usual rock she thought of a way to tell Aiko about the dragons contract.

"Morning Hinata-sensei" Aiko appeared before she got comfortable.

"Hey Aiko, right first things first we need to go down to the lake, you bring spare clothes like I told you?"

"Er, yeah but I'm still not sure why." Hinata grinned.

"You'll see." At the edge of the lake Hinata sat down on the grass and got Aiko to sit next to her.

"First thing's first, you still want to learn the dragon stance?" Hinata asked leaning back on her hands.

"Yeah… why?" Aiko asked, sitting cross legged in front of Hinata.

"Okay then, there is one condition though." Hinata held up a finger.

"What's that?" Hinata brought her finger to her mouth and nipped it between her teeth, to which Aiko winced. Hinata ran through practiced hand signs and planted them on the ground, in a puff of smoke Ryuu appeared and snaked up Hinata's arm and perched on her shoulder.

"Hey Hinata, you're all better then?" the dragon questioned in his strangely high voice.

"I'm fine Ryuu thanks to you." the little dragon grinned showing off pointed teeth, then he spotted the genin.

"hello, who do we have here?" He half crawled down Hinata's arm to get a closer look at the startled genin.

"This is Aiko, one of my genin" Ryuu swung his little head back to look at Hinata.

"Aw, wickle Hinata-chan has genin now, they grow up so fast."

"Watch it…" she gave him a gentle tap on his snout, producing a hollow pop. "Anyway Aiko, this is Ryuu" Aiko looked at the little blue dragon, he had a long slender body and four tiny limbs with sharp little claws, along his back was a golden ridge that ended in a puff on his tail. On his muzzle two long golden moustache like whiskers waved as if blown by a breeze despite there being no wind. Aiko blinked at the dragon she remembered him from the cave after the sound attack but with all the chaos of that day she completely forgot about him. Aiko didn't really know how to take the little dragon and leant a little closer to get a good look at him, Ryuu smirked and let out a sudden puff of smoke from his nostrils. Aiko squeaked and retreated.

"Ryuu!" Hinata scolded the dragon.

"Sorry couldn't resist…" Ryuu hopped from Hinata's arm before she could swipe him, he flew in a circle above them and landed on Aiko's shoulders, the girl tensed as he trotted behind her head and draped himself across her shoulders.

"Relax, he's harmless, annoying but harmless." Hinata assured her.

"I resent that" Piped Ryuu, although he knew she was only teasing.

"Is he really a dragon?"

"Well I'm not a snake." the dragon squeaked,

"Yes he is, but the reason I summoned him is because before I can teach you any of the dragon stances, including the elemental one, you need to sign a contract with the dragons that will allow you to summon them as well." Aiko looked at Ryuu, who'd reared up and draped himself across her head.

"I could summon this dragon if I do it?" Aiko asked.

"Yes, as well as other dragons and you'll be able to learn those jutsus" Hinata lifted Ryuu off the girls head and sat him on her knee.

"You said something about a contract?" Aiko asked.

"Yes, you would need to sign a contract with the dragons to be able to summon them."

" the kid wants to sign?" Ryuu had snaked his way back to a higher perch on Hinata's shoulder.

"Would she be able to?"

"You'd have to ask Pusa really, but I don't see any reason why she can't" he replied.

"Pusa?" Aiko asked.

"Ryuu's older sister, another dragon. She's in charge of the contract. The dragons only allow those pure of soul and intention to sign the contract. Sounds a bit cheesy I know, but it's they way it is." Aiko looked from Hinata to the dragon and back she didn't know how to react.

"I wanna learn those techniques but…"

"But?" Hinata asked after the girl was quiet for a few minutes.

"I … I'm not sure if I want to sign a contract, not just yet…"

"I understand, you don't have to sign it now. Leave it until you're sure." Hinata stood up and dusted off her trousers.

"Thanks for the help Ryuu."

"No problem, glad to see you're okay after last time. Ja ne!" Ryuu leapt from her shoulder flew up into the air a few feet the disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"That … was… cool" Aiko watched the smoke dissipate.

"Yeah, like I said he's a little annoying and can't land without crashing but he's reliable and fun." Hinata shrugged, "So shall we move on with your training?"

"Yeah, umm, why are we at the lake?"

"The thing with the tree exercise is that you have to maintain a consent and steady stream of chakra." Hinata explained and walked over to the edge of the water, "But to walk on an unstable surface, like water," she stepped on to the water. "you need to keep changing the flow because the surface under your feet keeps changing."

"I think I got it…it's the same I just need to keep focusing on the changes and match with my chakra."

"That's the basic idea, yeah." Hinata nodded.

"Umm okay… " Aiko joined her hands and focused her chakra to her feet then stepped onto the water next to Hinata, she smiled, then fell in. Hinata crouched down and pulled Aiko out from the water.

"Maybe we should have went to the shallow area…"

"Possibly…" Aiko said after blowing a stream of water from her mouth.

* * *

After a few hours Hinata and Aiko finished with their extra training, Aiko got dried and changed and they headed up to meet the other two at the rock.

"Okay I've got an exercise planned for you today that will hopefully improve your team work… Meg" Hinata added as the red head wasn't paying attention. "Anyway you'll be given a map and you'll have to locate and retrieve an item. Unfortunately, Shikamaru has the map, so one of you will have to go get it." the two girls looked at Shin.

"Why me?"

"Cuz you're the youngest." was Megumi's argument, and Shin muttered under his breath as he ran off to the next training ground to get the map from Shikamaru who was with team ten. Hinata watched him run over the hill and thought to herself, '_he's the youngest? I thought Aiko was…'_ when he came back Hinata set out the exercise, they had to get a glass orb that was hidden somewhere in the woods, and at random intervals Hinata would set traps or attack to make it hard. The exercise went off smooth enough. They managed to get out of an attack by Fiesu, and get the orb, they got held up when they had to get Megumi out of a net trap but they where making good enough time.

"We're nearly done, our training field is just down this path and Hinata sensei should be waiting there." Aiko told the other two.

"Good I'm getting hungry, think Hinata-sensei will treat us to lunch again?" Shin said.

"Well she still owes us a meal from the last mission." Megumi added walking with her hands behind her head, looking up at the sky.

"Is all you two think of food? Just cuz we're nearly there it doesn't mean we're off scott free yet." Aiko said to them while walking backwards to look at them. However, she stepped right on to a lasso trap and next thing she knew she was upside down, her pack opened and the orb fell out. Both Shin and Megumi dived forward to catch it before it smashed. They hit off each other and missed the orb, luckily it landed on a patch of moss, unluckily it started to roll away.

"Grab it!" Aiko twisted in the trap and tried to stop it but couldn't reach. The orb rolled down a small slope and under a thorn bush. Shin and Megumi rubbed their heads and got up.

"Shoulda followed your own advice Aiko…" Shin muttered.

"Gomen…" she said quietly and pulled herself up to cut the line. The three headed down to the thorn bush, Aiko crouched down and peered under the bush.

"I can see it but it's pretty far in…" Megumi and Shin looked at each other over Aiko. Megumi pointed at Shin, and he roughly shook his head and pointed back at Megumi, who responded by raising her fist, Shin rose his as well and after three bobs held them out, both rock, a draw. They then both looked down at the still couching Aiko who knew nothing of their silent exchange.

* * *

Naruto walked down to the training fields, he was bored and after joining in with team eight plus Lee's training he wandered over to ground thirteen on the hopes that Hinata would be done with her lot. He found the boy and the red headed girl sitting next to Hinata's rock.

"Hey, where's Hinata?"

"Untangling Aiko from a bush…" answered the red head bluntly.

"Sensei's over there." the boy pointed to the tree line.

"I'll just wait here then…"

"Gomen sensei…" Aiko uttered as they walked back to the rock,

"Don't worry about it…" Hinata said and picked a thorny branch out of the girls hair, "You should really tie this up when you at training and on missions…. Here" Hinata reached back and pulled the tie from her hair and stepped behind the girl, she wove Aiko's hair into a loose plait and let it drop against her back.

"Much better, that will stop your hair getting in the way so much." Hinata gave the genin a closed eyed smile and continued on to the rock.

"Hey there's that guy who came to help us after the attack." Aiko pointed up the hill, Hinata followed her finger and smiled Naruto was chatting to her other genin.

"Can you be helped?" Hinata asked as she got closer and toning down the grin a bit.

"Will you be much longer with your genin?" Naruto asked,

"Not really, but gimme a few minutes." Hinata went through the usual. pointing out where each genin could improve and where they did good. "Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sensei, you still owe us a treat for the C mission." Megumi said, she wasn't going to let Hinata get away with this. Hinata half cringed and looked from Naruto to her genin.

"I could eat…" Naruto shrugged, effectively landing Hinata in it.

It didn't take long for them to get to the ramen stand and the five of them placed their orders.

"You do know you're paying for your own" Hinata nudged Naruto, she couldn't afford to pay for the five of them.

"I can live with that." he replied, the genin ate up pretty quickly. Megumi pulled the usual disappearing act as soon as the bowl was empty, Shin said thanks then wondered off, and Aiko was going to hang around and hopefully get some extra training but it seemed the older shinobi had stuff to discuss, so she thanked her sensei and left, perhaps she'd try on her own for a while.

"Annnddddd……. They're gone." Naruto said, he was leaning back in the stool to watch the genin disappear, pulling himself back up he grinned at Hinata.

"So what was so important you couldn't wait till I finished with the genin. Or did you just miss me." Hinata said playfully.

"Missed you." he said cheerfully,

"But…?" Hinata asked, she sensed one was lingering there somewhere.

"but… Ero-sannin is leaving again soon, and he wants me to go with him again…" Naruto prodded at the remaining noodles in his bowl.

"You wanna go?" Hinata asked.

"Well yeah, but… I don't wanna go just yet."

"how long this time?" Hinata dug out the money to pay for herself and the genin and slid off the stool. Naruto paid for his own and followed her out after saying bye to Tenchu.

"I dunno" he shrugged, Hinata pouted a little, jutting out her lower lip cutely. "now that just makes it harder…" he poked the lip and Hinata chuckled.

"Well if you wanna go, then go. Its not like you'll be gone that long." She shrugged pulling out her keys with the chibi fox keyring and opened the door to the flat. They headed in and found the place empty it was just the two of them. They took a seat on the sofa, Hinata lifted her feet up and snuggled into Naruto's side.

"You sure you don't mind." He asked wrapping his arm around her shoulders and tracing little circles on her arm.

"Yeah, think of it as payback for me clearing off with Takara." Hinata smiled as he laughed. "So when are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning." Hinata snuggled in closer, if he was leaving soon she'd just have to make the most of the moment.

_End chapter 20_

* * *

_The reason it was late was because last weekend one of my kittys was hit by a car. She's okay. No broken bones, but she didn't move for a few days and limped for a while._

_Poor baby couldn't crouch down to her food bowl, I had to hand feed her. So the last week I've been giving my kitty some much needed love and affection._

_The vet gave her some pain killers and antibiotics for a temperature, which has made kitty hyper… you see a white cat run across a tile floor with a limp and an inability to stop you will giggle your head off as she slides past you._


	22. Chapter 22: Foiled Again

_Oiiyyyyyyy……… I rewrote this chapter three times, sigh… fight scenes are hard, well not really but im very … picky about my fight scenes…_

_Thanks to Skip the very patient beta reader._

* * *

**Foiled Again**

Hinata sat in the flat watching Tenten get engrossed in a game of Tenchu Sheath Assassin on the PlaySation2. Mostly to avoid looking at Ino and Shikamaru in the corner being coupley. Naruto had been gone a week now and she missed him. Glancing at her watch she sighed it wasn't really late but there wasn't really anything happening in the flat so she said bye to the others and left to go back to the dorm. When she got there she found Takara reading a message that had just come by pigeon, handy little birds for sending notes around the village.

"Hey Kit, what's that face for?" Hinata flumphed down on the sofa and pulled the giant fox plushie that Naruto got her over from the side and wrapped her arms around its neck and buried her chin in the tuft of fur on the top of its head.

"I miss Naruto…" she pouted.

"Don't worry, the assignment he's on won't last long." Takara tried to cheer the girl up, she just groaned and hugged the fox closer, the depressed aura seemed to radiate from her. "Why don't you send him a letter with Ryuu?"

"I did… this morning…"

"I'm sure he'll write back soon enough." Takara reassured her, "I've got somewhere to be so I'll see you later."

"Ja…" Hinata called as Takara left the dorm. The message Takara had received was from the ANBU HQ, the agent she'd sent into Grass had returned with his report. He was waiting to be debriefed in one of the rooms set aside for this in the HQ, sitting in a chair the man took off his mask and tucked into a nice tuna sandwich, he'd been living off travel rations for the last week, great for nutrients and energy but for taste… toilet roll tasted better, so this was a much needed treat.

"How was the trip?" Takara asked coming into the room closely followed by Tsunade.

"Long, but I've been able to confirm what it said in the intel from Grass. Sasuke is indeed there." Tsunade rose her head slightly, this was what she wanted to know. "He seems to be frequenting a base in this area," he pointed to a marker on his map. "Every day he travelled a few miles from the base to this area," he dragged his finger along the map to another marker. "he then trains here for a number of hours before returning to the base. I've watched this base for the last week, there's no sign of any notable officers in Orochimaru's ranks within the area." Takara nodded and accepted the ANBU's report, with nothing else significant to add to the briefing he was allowed to leave.

"What do you think?" Takara asked the hokage while flicking through the report.

"This may be our best chance to get him…very well, now that it's been confirmed, I want you to act on this, send a team to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke." she answered after a pause.

"Alright, I'll arrange for a team to assembled, they'll leave tonight." Takara turned to leave, but Tsunade stopped her.

"Takara, I have a bad feeling about this, I'd like you to go along as well, just to be sure, and if you can, bring him back unharmed."

"I understand." Takara nodded and left.

* * *

"Keku, I need you to assemble a retrieval team and I'll be going along as well. Get them together for a briefing in a few hours." Takara called to her assistant, she hated paperwork with a passion and the organisation of the documents concerning the ANBU left something to be desired. So to make everything a bit easier Takara got herself an assistant. Keku was one of the more experienced ANBU but was expecting a baby, so she was taken off mission duty, but she complained of boredom and accepted the new position. Plus her knowledge of the ANBU agents and their abilities was very useful to Takara who was still unfamiliar with many of them.

"Hai Takara-sama, are you going somewhere?" Keku asked as Takara dropped off the report on her own desk then turned to leave again.

"Yes there's something I have to do, I'll be back soon."

"Alright then." Keku, whose work station was in a big area just outside Takara's office, reached into her desk drawer and pulled out the assignment log to see who was available. Takara on the other hand had some where to be. Leaving the village and going to the far edge of the training area she came to the memorial stone. It was the anniversary of her father's death. Behind the hill that the stone was on was the graveyard where shinobi whose bodies were returned home, or had died in the village where buried, many clans had plots for their own, the Royki's were one such clan. Takara stood at the stone and looked at the names of her parents, then glanced down the hill towards their graves. As she thought, a number of Royki where at the clan plot, she could see her brother and his family at the head of the gathering, they were all standing around the marble mausoleum which housed the remains of the clan leaders and their families. A monk led the memorial, as it was this date they had chosen to remember the Roykis who'd been murdered by Orochimaru there were a number of other families present as well. Takara was not welcome. She stood on the hill well away from the others, she wasn't going to inflict herself on them. It just wouldn't end well.

At the end of the memorial the families started to wonder away. Hebi glanced up the hill towards the memorial stone, as in the years before, Takara was standing in the shaded tree line. She would wait until the other Royki's left before coming down herself. The majority of the families here now had lost loved ones to Orochimaru and harboured ill feelings towards Takara because of that. Takara had attended the first memorial but was hissed at by many of the others, despite Hebi's defence. After that she kept her distance until the others left.

"Hebi?" Masami paused when her husband stopped. Hebi nodded at her. "Arata, come on" she held out her hand to the young boy after getting a better grip on the young toddler in her arms. Hebi's wife left him and took the children with her.

"Hey Hebi…" Takara said after she came down the hill.

"How are you?" Hebi asked, knowing she wouldn't answer him, she was always distant when they came here. Takara looked at the names of the main family members carved in the white stone. Seven generations of her family were interred here, one of them wasn't supposed to be there. Takara's eyes rested on her brothers name.

"We may have a strong lead" She said after a long pause.

"Orochimaru?"

"No… one of his associates. When we get him, I'll find out where 'he' is." Takara stated. Although Hebi didn't really approve of Takara's urge for revenge, he couldn't really blame her for it. Orochimaru had destroyed everything they knew in one day. Everything had changed that day. Takara had run into the house with red, raw rings around her neck and wrists, deathly pale and saying something about their dad and uncle. The next thing he knew a couple of ANBU walked up and took her away concerning the murder of their dad. Hebi was ashamed to admit that at first even he believed that Takara could have had something to do with it and was working with Orochimaru but once he saw how afraid she had been, all doubts where gone, his sister was innocent. Hebi set his hand on Takara's shoulder,

"Come on, I'm sure we came make room for one more at the table tonight." with a last glance at the names on the stone Takara turned to her brother with a sad smile.

"Thanks Hebi, but another time, I have a mission tonight."

"Alright then" she walked with him to the gates of the graveyard and although it would have been quicker for him to skirt around the main wall he stayed with Takara through the village. For those seven years she was travelling he'd heard little from or of her and had been worried but since she came back he'd seen more of her. Although it didn't really mean he stopped worrying about her.

"I'll see you later on Hebi and I'll hold you to that dinner invitation." Takara had lightened up a bit since leaving the graveyard and lightly pushed her brother playfully.

"Heh… yeah, we can always shift Arata down the table to make space."

"Alright, bye nii-chan" she gave him a clap on the shoulder and headed off in the other direction.

* * *

"Takara-sama, I've managed to gather a team of four. They're in the second floor armoury getting equipped for the mission." Keku informed her as Takara came up.

"Thanks Keku, with our numbers so low I wasn't expecting a full team, you've done it again." The three month pregnant women followed Takara into the office as the sannin pointed out her exceptional ability to find anyone with nothing to do. Kami help her wane when its born. (A/N Irish slang lesson 3 - wane, pronounced wayne, small child or pre-teen) Takara thought and opened the small closet in the room where her own ANBU uniform was stowed.

Once changed Takara lifted her mask from her desk along with her katana. Slipping the sheath through her belt loops to lie across her waist she paused, they would need stealth and speed for this mission, she repositioned her sword so it was now vertical on her back. Less chance it would catch on anything. Takara turned her mask over to look at the painted face, after a moments pause she flipped it over and pressed it to her face. With her other hand she twirled a kunai by the loop on her finger, a flick of her wrist sent the knife from her finger and imbedded it in a framed picture on the wall. Right between the eyes of Orochimaru.

"I'm getting closer…" with that she left the office and headed to the second floor armoury.

The cat entered the room to find a monkey, a bear and a dragon standing around the table packing away equipment. A rustle from the other room told her the fourth was in there.

"Taichou" the monkey nodded in her direction, Cat nodded back. The bear pushed himself away form the table and poked his head in the other door.

"The Taichou is about to start the briefing, come on out here." he said and returned to the table. Takara began to outline the mission when movement in the door frame caught her eye. The fourth member of the team stepped into the room, fastening the straps of a new ANBU issue body armour vest. Twin swords rested across her waist, hair plaited and doubled back on itself into a small tight bun at the back of her neck and mask firmly in place, was Konoha's only fox ANBU.

"Good of you to join in, kohai" the dragon said to the new ANBU, Takara was suddenly glad she was wearing her mask as it hid the surprise on her face.

"Gomen, please continue Taichou" the fox apologised and joined them at the table. Cat finished outlining the mission, not taking her eyes off the fox. Once everyone knew what they were doing she allowed them half an hour to finish getting their stuff together and then they had to go.

"When did you join the ranks of the ANBU?" she asked the fox who was stowing a handful of mustard bombs and smoke bombs into her pouch.

"Just under a week now, Taichou, but I'm only an apprentice not an ANBU yet" Takara could sense Hinata's smug grin under the ceramic fox face. Lowering her voice so the others wouldn't hear, she asked,

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Hinata stood up and clipped the pouch securely into place.

"Positive, you really didn't know Ibiki came to me about this?"

"No, and you could have told me…" Takara felt a little out of the loop.

"Sorry, guess I forgot with Naruto leaving and all…" she offered an apologetic smile but it was unseen.

"Alright but be careful."

"Sure I've got you watching my back, I'll be fine. Hey nee-chan we're leaving by the north gate right?"

"Yes, why?"

"there's something I need to do before we go so can I meet you there?" the cat gave a chuckle

"Alright but be as quick as possible" then stepped away to gather her own stuff.

* * *

Neji slid his bedroom door closed and yawned widely. It had been a long day and now he knew why Shikamaru complained about academy duty.

"Bloody kids…" he muttered and loosened his collar a bit turning on the lamp on his desk he sat down on his chair. A shadow appeared on the wall and startled him, he spun around sending his wheeled swivel chair rolling across his room. The shadow was cast from a figure crouched on his window. The ANBU stepped down into the room and reached up to pull off the mask.

"Hinata?" Neji paused half way from grapping a kunai from his desk.

"Hey Neji, can you do me a favour?" Hinata explained her request, and although he didn't understand it he complied. "thanks Neji, I gotta go."

"Just promise you'll explain this when you get back"

"I will," she put her mask back on and left through the window again. Neji watched the dark shape move across the rooftops and join four other shadows moving north into the night. Sometimes he missed the old predictable Hinata.

* * *

"You alright back there kohai?" the dragon called over his shoulder.

"I'm fine" the smaller fox shouted back.

"Leave the new kid alone" the bear added with a chuckle. They had run through the night and had just sneaked through the Grass border guard. It wouldn't be long before they came to the target area.

"Quiet… we're getting close." the cat called, "there's the waterfall where the target comes to train, so I want you to get into position."

"Hai Taichou." they spread out into positions they had agreed upon on back in Konoha.

"so when Sasuke shows up, monkey will try to convince him to come back with us?" Fox asked the Cat quietly as they hid in a dense thicket near each other.

"Yes, and if that fails then we just grab him." the Cat replied watching the clearing.

"Nicely put" the little fox settled down to get comfortable, it was going to be a long wait.

Eventually their wait was over. Coming along a worn path was a dark haired teen, with pale skin and obsidian eyes.

The former leaf ninja leant his sword against a rock and removed his jacket, seemingly preparing for his daily training. Then monkey left his hiding spot and stepped forward. Sasuke spun and reached for this sword however the monkey masked ANBU had already snapped it up.

"What do you want?" the teen growled, angry at being interrupted in his training.

"A proposal…" the ANBU started.

"I'm listening." Sasuke stood up and watched the masked man carefully.

"Simply put, there are a number of people who want you to come home, and if you decide to return to Konoha with me you won't be subject to punishment for leaving." Monkey said calmly turning Sasuke's grass-cutter sword over in his hands.

"And if I refuse?" Sasuke posed.

"well unfortunately that was only the easy option the hard option is that you go anyway."

"You think you can make me" Sasuke got into a fighting stance.

"Not me, we." and the rest of the ANBU came out from hiding. "I'm afraid the odds are against you." the monkey informed him as the other ANBU surrounded the teen.

Sasuke smirked as he looked from mask to mask.

"I think you need to recalculate your odds." with that a kunai zipped out of the tree line and hit the monkey in the back. The cat spun around quickly and deflected several more projectiles by throwing her own kunai. With her other hand made a swipe to push the fox out of the way but found she'd already made her escape.

With a whoop a sound shinobi jumped from the trees and sliced at the injured monkey, but a quick kick from the dragon spared the shocked simian and allowed him time to recover his fighting stance. The attacking sound bounced to his feet and was joined by two others as well as Kabuto, he adjusted his glasses, even through they fell right back to were they had been sitting before, and sneered.

"Looks like the flies are in the honey."

"Surely you can come up with something more creative" the cat shook her head at the bad analogy, trying to buy them time to assess the situation. The ANBU grouped together to give them a better chance of fending off an attack.

"Well to be honest you're not really in a situation to criticize my taunting…" Kabuto retorted.

"True… but I am a sarcastic bitch." the cat gave a shrug.

"Apparently…well simple enough choice for you now, surrender or die." the medic offered.

"Surrender? I don't even know the meaning of the word!" the bear called from the back. "no… seriously, what does it mean?" the fox and dragon sniggered.

"God it's a right pack of jokers…" one of the sound ninja muttered.

"as much as I would enjoy standing here and exchanging sarcastic comments and witty retorts all day, I'm afraid we do have a mission to carry out." the cat said and readjusted her grip on her katana.

"you'll not get a chance to…" before the grey-haired youth could finish his monologue the ANBU team had split and laid into their force. Bear jumped right over the cat and slammed his axe into the neck of one of the sound with a sickening wet slap. Then in the same movement removed his axe from the body and swiped at a second. Dragon launched an assault on the medic and they set into their own fight. The bear took on the last sound and the cat and fox cornered the target, Sasuke. The Uchiha held his sword, which he'd retrieved after the wounded monkey dropped it, loosely in his hand and regarded the too ANBU will little interest, which of course made the cat worried. Beside her the fox had drawn one of her blades but held back she'd also noted his lazy stance. Suddenly the cat felt something familiar, and grabbed a fist full of the fox's top and pulled her to the ground as a long sword sliced over their heads.

"Missed…" came the bored drone. The cat looked up at the new arrival to the fray, the source of all her misery,

"Orochimaru" she said with enough venom in her tone to kill an elephant. She got to her feet, as did the fox beside her. "You tackle the guy with the chicken tied to his head and I'll take 'him'" the fox knew better than to argue and launched an attack at Sasuke while the cat lunged forward with an upward slice separated the two. Orochimaru spun around behind her strike and brought his own blade around aimed at her neck. But the cat tilted her sword quickly and his strike was thrown off target. Orochimaru brought his sword around for another powerful downward strike but the cat caught it on the hilt of her katana. They strained against each other trying to push the other way but neither was going to give any ground. Orochimaru held up his hand in a simple hand sign and several snakes shot out from his sleeve aimed at his opponents arms and legs. His snakes however where countered, and became entangled in a mass of snakes that had came from the ANBU. He heard the hollow chuckle behind the mask, as the ANBU was holding her free hand in the same gesture as him. With a push they broke apart from the stalemate and hopped back from each other. Orochimaru was grinning to himself.

"It's funny that you would know that jutsu. Since I created it." he thought aloud, the ANBU said nothing. "Anko is that you?" Orochimaru called in a teasing tone, the leather on the katana's hilt creaked as the woman's grip tightened. "no… not Anko…" he turned his head to the side as if it would allow him to see under the mask. Then he smiled broadly, "Tak," again the ANBU said nothing. "well aren't you going to say hello to your old uncle? You could at least remove your mask and let me see your face. Its been so long after all."

"Too long" The cat masked woman called before jumping for him. They exchanged several strikes with the swords but when Orochimaru ducked one of her sweeping blows he dropped his own sword reached up and grabbed her hand then with his other hand, trust his palm upwards into her chin. Still holding her wrist he pulled her forward and lifted his knee to get her in the stomach, but she kicked her legs back and sailed over his raised knee, segmenting the bones in her arm then allowed her to spin behind him and wrap her rope-like arm around his neck while also keeping a firm grip on his hand. With his free hand, Orochimaru lifted a kunai and tried to stab her over his shoulder but she managed to catch his hand just before the knife made contact. The tip of the kunai made and eerie scratching noise as it scraped the ceramic mask around the eye socket. Orochimaru chuckled as he turned his head to look at the cracked mask.

"I guess I was able to teach you something after all. But don't assume this is finished!"

* * *

The fox was facing off against the Uchiha. She quickly blocked a strike aimed at her neck with one of her blades then quickly drew the other and slashed at his torso. Sasuke bounced back and attacked again with a horizontal strike. Again the fox caught the strike and jabbed at him, this jab was close, it tore the short sleeve of his t-shirt. It was obvious that with blades he was out matched. He'd have to bring this in closer. He feinted a strike to her head and she ducked and failed to spot the kick in time. He caught her on the side and got her off balance, his momentum carried him on and he kicked out with the other leg sweeping her feet out from under her. Sasuke drove his sword downward to stab at her but she rolled back onto her hands and avoided the blade which sank into the ground instead. While on her hands the fox spun into Striking Recovery and kicked the boys hands away from his blade then touching down one foot delivered a forceful round house kick to the boys head sending him staggering away from the sword that was still in the ground.

The fox ran forward and swiped at him with her blades, but he was ready this time and ducked them then grabbing one wrist he flipped her over his shoulders to the ground and with a sharp twist forced her to drop the short sword. However before he could do anything else she'd used her flexibility to kick him in the head. He let her go and she quickly got to her feet. Sasuke kicked her blade away then activating his Sharingan went on the offensive. The ANBU sheathed her remaining blade and met him halfway with a vaguely familiar stance. He knew he'd have to avoid those hands. As the fight drew on both of them where having a hard time landing a blow on the other, and the longer this went on the more frustrated Sasuke became. He started putting more power behind each blow, sacrificing speed for power, the lighter quicker fox was able to get inside his attacks and jab at his midsection, legs and back. And this confirmed his suspicions, he was fighting a Hyuga, the chakra flow to his right leg was now cut off. He'd have to end this fight quickly so fairness went out the window. After a series of failed punches he feinted a kick which the fox spun away from, switching his kick to a forward stride he grabbed the tight bun at the back of the ANBU's head and with a forceful wrench pulled her back and to the ground. He then tried to stamp on her chest to wind her but she rolled out from under him and to her feet, while he was still mid-stamp she aimed a powerful sweeping kick to his stomach. Sasuke saw this coming thanks to his blood line trait and caught her leg, using her forward momentum against her, he swung her around and launched her against a large boulder.

The fox's breath caught in her throat as the impact expelled all the air in her lungs, before she could even slide down the rock to the ground he was on her and swung a powerful punch to her face. Forcing her head back against the rock face and shattering her mask, the impact made a sickening crack and Hinata didn't know what hit her and wasn't able to hold a creditable thought in her head. Sasuke again stopped the stunned girl from sliding to the ground by grabbing her neck and forcing her against the rock, Hinata instinctively knocked his arm away and punched at chest, winded Sasuke slashed at her with a kunai, Hinata tried to turn away from the tip but the rock face prevented her from getting far enough away and it sliced the side of her face and the side of her neck. She let out a surprised shout and Sasuke saw his chance and grabbed her neck again. Still finding it hard to breathe or think, Hinata grabbed at his arm and dug in her nails perching his skin and tried to elevate the pressure he had on her airway. The boy blinked as he recognised the face that had been hidden behind the mask.

"You know Hinata… I never really thought of you as a friend…" he held up his right hand in front of her, "so I really have no problems with this…" as he spoke chakra gathered in his hand which glowed brilliant blue with tendrils of excess chakra leaping off his fingers, and the sound of birdsong filled the air. Pointing his hand toward her chest he shouted,

"Chidori!"

* * *

"I guess I was able to teach you something after all. But don't assume this is finished!" with that Orochimaru grinned madly, before he could try anything the cat with the cracking face constricted her segmented arm around Orochimaru's neck, she heard a satisfying crack but found it was the sound of a log being crushed in her grip. A substitution! She dropped the crushed wood and spun to search the area, grey eyes swirled to amber then straight to red as she tried to suppress the anger bubbling up within her. Her eyes scanned the area quickly, monkey and bear where still fighting their respective sound shinobi, dragon was focused on Kabuto, Hinata had just delivered a choice boot to Sasuke's head, but where was Orochimaru. Spotting a heat blur to her left she swivelled, nothing.

"Below!" looking down she saw the heat signature below her feet so leapt back out of the way just as Orochimaru burst from the ground and swiped at her, nicking her bicep. The cat skidded to a halt and glared at her uncle, he laughed cruelly and sank back below ground, this time deep enough to hide his body heat from her. Wiping blood from her upper arm she smeared it over the tattoos on her biceps and summoned Si and So the panthers, they would be able to sniff him out. With them she was able to dodge his next string of attacks without further injury but it didn't take long for him to realise what was giving him away so his next attack was not directed at the masked cat but one of the others. Bursting from the ground he plunged a short, sharp dagger into Si's head. The panther roared and shook his head violently knocking Orochimaru off balance, Si melted into a inky black mess while So tackled Orochimaru, followed closely by Takara, who'd discarded her crumbling mask as it was limiting her vision.

So clamped her jaws firmly around Orochimaru's arm to hold him in place, then Takara charged in aiming strikes at his head and upper body. Orochimaru tried to remove the panther before she got to him but couldn't and was forced to defend himself with one hand while trying to kick off the panther. Eventually she found a gap in his defence and got him square on the jaw with a powerful punch. The hit forced him backwards and his arm was yanked out of So's mouth. Orochimaru rolled to his feet and pulling another dagger from his arsenal threw it at Takara. She hit the dirt as it narrowly missed her head, trimming a few stray hairs. It sailed over her head and into the throat of So behind her and she too melted into an inky puddle like her brother. Takara growled and with and roar lunged for him.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this!" she bellowed as they set into a exchange of blows.

* * *

"Chidori!" Sasuke shouted and plunged him hand forward. Hinata let go of his arm and grabbed his right wrist, not strong enough to stop his strike be she managed to force it away from her heart. Sasuke tried to correct his course but instead of her torso his chakra coated hand went into her thigh. The tendrils of chakra licked around the edge of the wound left it with a jagged edge. Hinata bit back the scream. Opening her eyes slightly, she saw in his murderous intent in the depths of his eyes. She gripped his arm tightly with both hands and kept Sasuke from pushing any further into her leg or pulling away. Then she charged her own chakra into her hands and they glowed white.

"I have no problems either" she hissed through gritted teeth. She released the built up chakra into his body. Paralyzing Palm, her signature jutsu. As she used it, the Chidori cut out and her hand prints burned into his skin. He recoiled from the unexpected surge up his arm, and released his grip on her neck. She grabbed at her leg as the blood started to flow freely and fell to one knee, with her other hand she rubbed at her throat trying to get now air in her lungs. Sasuke gripped at his right forearm as the sensation travelled up his arm. Baring his teeth he glared at dazed kinochi then in rage kicked her head. Hinata's head cracked off the rock again and she passed out.

* * *

Takara heard the hallow crack but didn't have the time to look for the source. Orochimaru was as quick and strong as he ever was during their training, if anything he was faster. But then again so was she. Takara could tell he was surprised at her, he could no longer predict her moves and knew nothing of her new jutsus. For once she had the upper hand on her uncle and it was showing she could strike him. However he was still a sannin as well, while she could hit him, he could hit her. The smug smirk had faded as he had to focus on the fight.

"It seems you haven't been … wasting your time Tak." Orochimaru said as he ducked a strike then rose his leg and kicked at Takara. She blocked his attack then pulled him closer and swiped a kunai at his throat, he pulled back, so she missed, instead she twisted the kunai around and plunged it into his shin which was still in her grip.

"Gah!" he hopped backwards out of her reach and glanced around. The monkey was dead, and the sound who was fighting him was tackling the bear masked ANBU with the blood thirsty axe since he had killed the sound he had started with. The dragon was giving Kabuto a run for his money and Sasuke had taken down the fox ANBU but was seemingly injured himself. Takara attacked while he was distracted, he saw her attack and tried to spin away but she sliced him down his back. He managed to roll away from what would have been a fatal stab in the heart. He growled at Takara he really had expected her to die after their last encounter, but now she was here and a near enough on par with himself. A scream to his left made him glance over his last sound was down and Kabuto had wounded the dragon and was now tackling the bear. This was not what he planned. Facing off against Takara again he renewed his sneer, she had recovered her sword and was getting ready to attack again. It used to be so easy to control her, he thought to himself, then it came to him. Orochimaru's sneer turned into a full maniacal grin, the sudden change made Takara wary and she watched him carefully. Orochimaru relaxed his stance and held one hand in front of his chest.

'Where have I seen that before?' Takara asked herself, but before she could remember Orochimaru activated the jutsu.

"GAYYHHH!" a sharp pain erupted in Takara's back, at first she thought she'd been stabbed but when she reached back there was nothing there. Her grip failed on the katana and it slipped to the ground. The dark lines snaked their way out from under Takara's clothes and down her arm, neck and face, the entire left side of her body seemingly shut down. Dropping to one knee she clutched at her back and tried to pick up the katana again but her hand didn't want to move. Orochimaru sneered and picked up one of his daggers from the puddle of ink that was one of Takara's panthers. Twirling it slowly around in his hand he walked over to his niece.

"As I told you before Tak, no matter how big and strong you get, you'll never beat me" gripping the dagger tight he aimed for the back of Takara's neck. Takara grabbed her katana and knocked his strike away and sliced at his already wound leg. Orochimaru jumped back and growled while Takara screamed again and fell back to her knees and the black lines of the seal spread a little further across her face. Fighting against the seal she maintained her grip on the hilt and forced herself to stand. Orochimaru sneered and watched as her serpentine eyes switched between amber and grey as she struggled to keep her serpents gaze active. The only thing that kept her going at this point now was her intense hatred of her uncle. Orochimaru sneered even after activating the seal, she was still coming, his strike team was dead, Sasuke was injured so was Kabuto, three ANBU where out of the picture but Takara and the axe-wielding bear was still up and as much as Orochimaru hated to admit it, Takara was now a major threat.

For now his plan had failed, he was bleeding heavily from his leg and back, it was time to get out of here.

"Think…ing of … leaving, uncle?" Takara said out sounding out of breath, left eye twitching rapidly. "I'll not… let you this time." she took a shaky step forward then broke into a run, somehow regaining her usual speed. Orochimaru narrowly avoided the attack and punched Takara on the face, but she didn't slow down. So instead he forced her to make a choice, being only a few feet away she could easily reach him or she'd have to break off her attack to protect the knocked out fox ANBU. Wrapping an explosive tag around a kunai he threw it at the downed woman. Takara reacted just as he expected, dropping her katana, Takara intercepted the explosive and threw it into the trees where its blew up causing no harm to anyone, she fell to her hands and knees as the seal sapped more of her strength. Using the distraction Orochimaru used one last jutsu, Crushing Earth. A pillar of rocks erupted from the ground and surrounded Takara.

"Shit!" she managed to get out from under the pillar but not avoid it entirely as it encased her arms, and with a wicked grin Orochimaru finished the jutsu, crushing both her arms.

"Taichou!" the bear masked ANBU called as he heard Takara scream, Kabuto, spotting and opening got him firmly on the back of the head and the bear went down.

* * *

With all the ANBU out of the fight Orochimaru took his time clearing up, first by getting Kabuto to close up the wound on his back and leg, While Sasuke sat nearby, holding his right arm and panting. During this he taunted the trapped women.

"You're still weak Tak, you still have those useless emotions." he laughed. Takara was still kneeling in front of the small pillar, trapped by her arms that were encased within. The physical damage to her arms shattered her focus on controlling her chakra and the seal had now spread around her entire body. She hovered on the edge of consciousness as Orochimaru gloated. Kabuto left Orochimaru to see to Sasuke. The sannin pushed himself up and limped over to the prone fox ANBU, her mask now gone. The lavender hair caught his attention, the only shinobi in Konoha with that hair colour were Hyuugas and a Hyuuga test subject would be a nice bonus. As he limped over he voiced this aloud, Takara's head snapped up and swung around to face him.

"Don't you touch her!" she snarled, Orochimaru crouched next to the face down woman.

"then stop me…" he challenged and laughed as Takara tied to pull her arms from the pillar and only succeed in hurting herself further. Orochimaru's laugh faded after he lifted Hinata's head from the dirt by her hair. "Damn… there goes that option…" Takara looked around again and saw what had disappointed him, on Hinata's forehead was the caged bird seal.

Takara stared wide eyed at the seal,

"No…..." she couldn't grasp why she would allow that to be done to herself, Hinata hated the Hyuuga seal.

"How disappointing…" Orochimaru muttered and let her head drop again then wiped her blood from his hand on his trousers.

"Now… what to do with you?" he limped back around to the front of the pillar and poked Takara forcibly on her forehead, jarring her arms and getting a satisfactory grunt of pain. Surprisingly though, Takara laughed.

"It's not me you should be worried about right now." she chuckled, grimacing again.

"What should I be worried about Tak?" he crouched down near her face. She resisted the urge to try and bite him, it would ruin their chances of getting out of this alive.

"Your little boy, that jutsu she did on him is progressive. First he'll lose his ability to control his chakra, then he won't be able to move his limbs and after that…" she laughed again,

"What?" demanded Orochimaru, because Sasuke was already at the stage where he couldn't move his legs or right arm.

"His heart will stop, unless you get him treated soon, he'll die." smirked at her uncle as his cool expression cracked. He looked up at Sasuke and Kabuto, the medic was supporting the teens weight. He glanced back at the chuckling woman, her head was leant against the pillar and her eyes dropping closed, the dark lines of his seal were on every visible piece of skin, and with two crushed arms to boot. Orochimaru stood up and called over to his minions,

"Get him back to the base."

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama!" with that Kabuto disappeared taking Sasuke with him.

"Ja ne Tak, it's doubtful we'll meet again." Orochimaru followed Kabuto into the trees. Takara watched his back as he walked away, strength gone, and blackness eating at the edge of her vision. She'd lost again.

"…Teme……"

_End chapter 21_

* * *

_(skip checks a cardboard box trap to find the cookie bait gone) _

_Rats!! Foiled again!!_

_Skips been trying to catch Akamaru to get Kiba's attention, beware the fan girl. _

_Hey the baits gone!!_

_**(Takara wipes crumbs from mouth and shirt out of sight of LMD and Skip)**_


	23. Chapter 23: Flat line

_See its on time this week WOO!_

* * *

_**Flat Line**_

"_What happened… why is it dark…where am I… I feel so light… I'm I moving? …" _these thoughts echoed through Hinata's mind as she tried to remember how she came to be in this dark place. It was hard to piece the previous day together, every time she remembered something the pieces she already had crumbled away. Slowly she became aware of sensations around her, the sound of trees, the sense of movement, the dull throb of her body and the spicy smell of herbs. She knew that smell, the scent was strangely relaxing. _"But what is it…?" _she thought to herself but along with the other questions it slipped away as other things drew her wandering mind. Hinata found her thoughts started to form some sort of order she could process more than one sensation at a time. She was sure now, she was moving but not under her own power. The reassuring smell of herbs still lingered. And a quick but steady beat filled one of her ears, the other listened to the sound of the woods and wind.

Opening one of her eyes ever so slightly she found the darkness still remained, _"why does it linger…", _a gentle breeze blew across her cheek and seemed to chase the darkness away, it rippled at the edge of her vision, framing the moving trees like a curtain, when the breeze died down the dark curtain returned to its former place, it too brushed Hinata's face and tickled her slightly.

"_Hair"_

She found herself thinking, the source of the spicy, herby, scent was indeed the veil of hair lying next to her face. Directing her vision upward she saw the side of a face, lined with black streaks.

"_Who are you? I know no one with your face…" _Hinata thought inwardly, she hadn't the strength to say it aloud. The eye on the face swivelled around to look at her, a deep stormy grey eye regarded her with a gentle gaze. And then it all made sense, she was being carried, the steady beat was the heartbeat of the other, the herby scent belonged to them as well. Hinata let her eyes slide closed again and retreated into the inky blackness of thoughtlessness, _"I'll be alright, Nee-chan is looking after me…"_

* * *

Takara paused and watched as the girls eye slid closed again. Their medic, the dragon masked ANBU, examined her after she was able to move from her own fight and released the passed out Takara from the stone pillar. Hinata had a concussion and they couldn't be sure of any damage until she woke up.

"She smiled when she saw you…" the dragon mentioned, Takara nodded, that was a good thing. Takara continued on, they where moving to a 'safe cave' they had scouted out before moving on the target, well hidden and out of the way.

"Still think this was a waste of time?" the dragon asked the bear, on whom she was leaning.

"Yeah, yeah, so I was wrong." he grunted as he manoeuvred his way into the cave and set the injured dragon on the uneven floor. Takara followed them in and knelt down next to the dragon, who leant forward and untied the rope that bond the captains unless arms into a sling behind her back, once that was done she along with the bear gently lowered the girl to the ground while Takara slumped to the ground close by.

"You shouldn't have done that…" the bear commented quietly.

"Why not, you worried I'd damage my arms further?" Takara snapped, her battered arms lay beside her twisted on the cave floor like a limp rope, her segmented bones had been shattered completely, she couldn't move her arms at all.

The bear looked to the dragon, who shook her head. Meaning don't argue.

"Go and get the body of the monkey, we can't allow the body of an ANBU to fall into enemy hands…" Takara said a little calmer.

"I'll be back in a few minutes…" the bear, the least injured of the lot, left the cave to get the dead team member.

"How's your leg now?" Takara asked the medic,

"I'll be alright… but what about you, let me see those arms" the woman demanded and butt shuffled over to Takara tried to keep her broken leg off the floor. Takara hissed as the medic lifted the nearest arm to check it. The whole arm was a sickening blotted purple as the skin bruised and the dark lines on her skin just added to the terrible view.

"Guess it was kinda lucky you have small bones… none of the fragments where long enough to pierce your skin, reduces the chance of infection…"

"guess it depends on your view…" Takara winced again,

"Here, I'll give you something for the pain." the medic opened a pouch on her belt and pulled out the field morphine, pulling the plastic cap off the needle she injected it directly into Takara's neck, it would work faster that way. Once the pain killers took effect the dragon began the tedious task of tightly wrapping the captains arms to at least keep them in one position, healing normal bones was a difficult enough task, but a Royki's segmented bones was a completely different matter. Just as she finished the bear reappeared with the body of the monkey. Putting the corpse to the side, out of the way, he sank to the ground to rest. The medic wrapped her own leg then shuffled around the cave to treat the others. Takara slumped against the wall near Hinata and reflected on what had just happened. She'd been beaten by Orochimaru… again… her panthers where destroyed it would take nearly a month for them to reform, her arms where rendered useless and Hinata had been hurt. Takara sighed inwardly, she hadn't expected her lie to work, Paralyzing Palm was not a fatal technique, but it worked they where alive… for now anyway.

* * *

Hinata felt very light headed as she woke. Sitting up she cupped the left side of her head and winced, it was tender and sore, it was also covered by a bandage. Glancing around the cave she saw the prone shape of the monkey, dead. The bear was asleep the dragon was rewrapping her leg.

"Your awake…" the soft call came from behind.

"Nee-chan? What happened?" Hinata turned to look behind her and grimaced as her head throbbed painfully. Takara sat behind her with both arms tightly bandaged and crossed in front of her in a loose sling.

"We got our butts kicked…" Takara replied a little sadly. "But we need to get home, we're all in pretty bad shape. Can you gather enough chakra to summon one of the dragons?"

"I… I think so…"

"Good if you can we won't have to worry about getting home." Takara relaxed a bit, it seemed Hinata hadn't sustained any damage to her brain. They had been hiding here for nearly two days now, and Hinata had only woken now.

"Hinata…" Takara tapped the girl with her foot since her arms where non-functional, "I have to ask… why did you do that to yourself…?"

"Huh…… oh," she touched her forehead where the green seal peaked out from between her dirty locks. "I didn't do it… Neji did"

"I'll kick him to death!"

"No nee-chan, you don't get it…"

"What's to get? he put that… thing on your head.!" she nodded at the mark since she couldn't point.

"No… er, watch…" She licked her thumb and rubbed it roughly on her forehead and winced as she touched a tender spot. As she rubbed the mark smeared across her skin, it was fake.

"Okay I'm confused…."

"Well I figured if we where taking on sound it was better to take the precaution."

"I still don't get it"

"The Byakugan is a blood line trait that rivals the Sharigan, all Hyuuga's know that Orochimaru would want one of us without the seal, so I asked Neji to draw one on for me…" Takara just looked at the girl, her eyebrows had disappeared into her hairline. "come on, do you know how hard it is to draw it correctly on your own forehead!" Takara sniggered then laughed aloud, but quickly stopped at it jarred her shoulders and arms, she tried to stifle a cough but failed.

"That was clever, it was a good thing too, Orochimaru checked your forehead after you passed out" she told the Hyuga after the coughing fit.

"Really……" this seemed to disturb Hinata, but for now it was time to focus on the matter at hand.

* * *

The ANBU team couldn't move because each of them was gravely injured and the possibility that the sound where looking for them was high. The best thing to do was hide their tracks and stay put. In that time Takara managed to force back the seals lines, but only partially. At least now they didn't show on her face, neck and hands, but it was still eating at her chakra and physical strength.

Hinata tried to jar her confused mind into remembering the series of seals she had carried out so many times before but it took some time for her to gather her scattered thoughts. Her head started to throb painfully as did her thigh. Finally she was able to manage it and crawled to the exterior of the cave, gathering all the chakra she could she prepared to summon a dragon.

"Hinata, be careful" Takara warned. Summoning a dragon big enough to carry all of them may put a massive strain on the injured girl. Hinata nodded, a determined look plastered on her face and she slowly ran through the seals and in a puff of smoke a large red dragon appeared. Larger than Pusa, it was the first time Hinata ever saw this dragon, smiling weakly to herself her legs crumpled. Her backward fall was softened by Takara, who'd stepped forward to catch the girl against her chest. Hinata slid back into sleep, she saw Takara talk to the large dragon but her words were lost on Hinata, the dragon nodded and bent his legs allowing the ANBU team to clamber onto his back. Hinata was laid on the soft warn scales of the dragon and she clutched at his back ridge. She'd not fall off, at least not until they got home.

* * *

Tsunade looked out over the darkening village, her reflection frowned back at her. The ANBU team she'd sent to retrieve Sasuke was overdue, way overdue. There had been no word from them either. Ever since Takara and her team left the village a lead weight had rested in the hokage's gut. And after the first day the weight got heavier and seemed to twist in her stomach. After the second day she could no longer hide the fact that something was distracting her. She constantly asked Sakura and Shiori if there were any updates from the ANBU, and each time they replied the same, no.

By the third day she even stopped trying to do the normal work that littered her desk, and sipped from a bottle of sake again asking her assistants if there was any word, still none.

Now it was the end of the fourth day. Sakura stopped supplying the sake bottles and when possible both chuunin avoided the hokage's office altogether.

"I knew this was a bad idea…" Tsunade muttered to herself and frowned at the reflection in the window, she was about to turn away when something caught her eye. A red blur, opening the window to get a better look she squinted at the blur, a dragon, and she knew only two people who could summon a dragon. She sighed with relief as the dragon flew over the village but her smile faded as the dragon pitched and turned, landing on the roof of the hospital. Tsunade was now sure something was terribly wrong. Only badly injured ANBU go to the hospital before the HQ.

"SAKURA!" Tsunade bellowed. The pink haired girl was in the room in a shot.

"Hai!?"

"Come on, there's something going on at the hospital, Shiori!" she called the burnette appeared, "stay here and watch the office" the mousy girl was no medic-nin. Both Tsunade and Sakura left the office via the open window and hurried across the rooftops to the hospital, when they got there the roof was empty.

The hokage and chuunin darted directly down the stairs, Sakura was disturbed as they seemed to be following a trail of blood. Skidding in to the floor below they were greeted by a covered body on a gurney, Sakura couldn't help but yelp, she knew Takara-sama was on this mission. Tsunade grabbed the cover and lifted it from the face, it seemed that she too was fearing the worst, both women relaxed, the body was a male and both felt a twang of guilt about that. There was a rush down the hall that always accompanied medical emergencies. Doctors shouting orders, nurses rushing to carry them out and tell-tale coughing fit of someone dying. Tsunade strode down the hall and took control of the situation. Bellowing louder than any of the doctors.

The four remaining ANBU where to be treated separately and now. Sakura rushed to tie back her hair and wash her hands to assist, while scrubbing her hands along with other medical staff she glanced over her shoulder to the injured. First she spotted Takara her arms bandaged and an oxygen mask pressed to her face by a nurse, seemly having problems breathing accompanied by a hacking cough.

Next to her was a man with a bear ANBU mask pushed up on top of his head, he was also injured around his back area and head.

Then was another woman Sakura didn't know, but was speaking with a noticeable knowledge of treatments, the ANBU team's medic. A nurse was trying to get her to sit on a bed to receive treatment but the woman ignored her and tried to help the hospitals medical staff. The last ANBU was blocked from view by Tsunade who was checking the patient, it was obvious that whoever it was, they where not awake.

The Hokage directed the staff between two operating theatres two patients in each. Sakura picked up a number of necessary instruments and went where Tsunade directed her, into the other operating room from her. She was pulled by a doctor to help with the man, cutting away his top and revealing the injury on his back, it showed evidence of being closed by medical nin-jutsu but an infection had gotten under the skin and was festering in the flesh. His skin was a mottled yellow with blots of green of where pus was forming under his skin. They would have to reopen the wound and clean it thoroughly. He was knocked out, and they began the procedure.

It took some time but they were able to cleanse his wound and reseal it again but he would need to be monitored for a while. He was put on an IV and taken to a recovery room down the hall. Sakura followed him to his room and checked that he was still sleeping and that the IV was flowing normally into his arm. She wiped her brow and left the room, he would be alright for now. Back at the nurses station Sakura paused to get a drink of water and noticed on a table nearby was the ANBU's equipment. Five piles, one for each member of the team, one was in a clear plastic bag, from the coroners office, the dead mans things. On top of each pile was a mask, each was damaged in someway and one was almost completely destroyed. Nursing her cup she wandered over to look at them, she picked up the one she recognised, Takara's cat mask, everything below the nose had crumbled away and deep gouge marks swigged around the right eye. Replacing the mask she glanced at the others, monkey, bear, dragon… then pondered what her own mask would be if she became an ANBU. While she thought about this she played with the larger pieces of the remaining mask, with purple markings forming a guide line it was taking shape, a wolf mask maybe.

"Outtatheway!!" a nurse shouted urgently running past. Sakura jumped back out of her path, before Sakura could think of way she'd done that the nurse returned pushing a defibulater (A/N you know the thing with the paddles and the 'clear!' and the zap and the body go jerk…… DON'T QUESTION ME!). As she ran through the swinging door to the O.R the long chilling drone of a flat line echoed into the hall. It was quickly cut off as the door snapped closed again. Shuddering Sakura looked at her hand, the piece of mask was cutting into her hand because she was clutching it so hard, releasing her grip a black mark caught her eye, the ANBU symbol with a coloured circle. An apprentice symbol, purple markings, and a dog mask, where had she seen that? She dropped her empty cup as her eye widened, it wasn't a dog it was a fox, Monoki's mask, now it was Hinata's mask. Hinata had been part of that team!

Before she could investigate the flat line Sakura was called away because of a complication with the man. With the help of a nurse she got him stable again. Sakura rubbed her neck it was sore now they had been here for hours. Pulling off her latex gloves she left the recovery room and stopped dead in the hall. There was another gurney with a covered body. Some one else had died. The silhouette was unmistakably female. Too tall to be Hinata that much was certain, but that meant… was Takara-sama **dead**?

Slowly she reached out for the sheet and pulled it back to see the person beneath.

"Sakura, I could use your help over here." Tsunade peaked her head out of a room further down the hall and beckoned the girl. Letting the sheet drop back into place she jogged down the corridor and into the room, it was not wise to keep her master waiting, she would find out who was under the sheet soon enough.

* * *

In the room Tsunade was leaning over a bed, within which was a sedated Hinata.

"Here, I need you to see to her leg while I sort her head." Tsunade told the girl.

"Hai…" she answered and set to work. A deep hole was burned into Hinata's left thigh, Tsunade had done a great job of restoring the flesh, but a scar would remain. She'd left Sakura to close it off and wrap it, it was a deep wound and would be sore for a while. While Sakura worked on Hinata's leg, Tsunade worked on her face and head, it seemed the girl had cracked her skull so the medial nin was fusing the bones back together, as well as closing a slice wound that started beside her left ear, went straight down the side of her face, after a small break at her chin the slice resumed on her neck and ran in a diagonal line from the left of her neck to the middle and down the centre between her collar bones then disappeared into the hospital gown the teen was wearing. It look like her head was turned to the right when she got this slice. It was a thin cut but it would leave a scar, how noticeable depended on how well Tsunade closed it up now. Sakura nervously chewed her lip while she worked, what was Hinata doing on an ANBU team? And one going into enemy territory. As they finished up another medical team came into the room pushing another bed.

"How'd it go?" Tsunade asked the surgeon, Sakura focused on her work but listened in on the conversation.

"We've managed to stop the internal bleeding but we'll need a Royki to repair her arms." Sakura glanced up, a nurse was pushing an IV into Takara-sama's arm, she was alive after all but looked in worse shape than Hinata. "There's also something I'd like you to see." he beckoned the hokage over to look, once she was beside him he pulled up the hospital gown to reveal Takara's stomach.

"What is that?" Tsunade asked, Sakura looked up again to see what was happening, a net of dark jagged lines covered her skin, Sakura's eyes widened, a curse seal, like on Sasuke, but these lines where different, they weren't individual dashes like his, these where solid lines.

"I'm not sure, but they've not helping any…" Tsunade scowled at the marks.

"The minute one of them wakes up I want to know what happened! Until then these rooms are off limits to visitors!" Tsunade suddenly barked making all the staff in the room jump.

"Hai Tsunade-sama!" someone replied, and Tsunade stormed out the room.

"so the medic didn't make it?" Sakura asked,

"No, she died of heart failure… poison…" a doctor replied. "We tried, but irreversible damage had been done to her organs." Sakura nodded, and with a final glance at her friend left the room to follow Tsunade.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama!" Shiori jumped up from her seat as the hokage strode down the hall past her little work station.

"Come here!" she ordered the girl. The girl squeaked at the sharp bark and scrambled to follow banging into the desk on her way and falling. Shiori got up quickly and rubbed her leg while half hopping into the hokage's office. The sannin was writing a note on a scroll and said nothing until she was done. Sealing the scroll she called the chuunin again.

"Take this to the bird tower, tell them to send it with the falcon Midori" she threw the scroll at the girl, a little harder than she intended and gave the poor girl a nasty thump. "NOW!" Shiori yelped and ran from the room nearly dropping the scroll, she collided with Sakura outside the room.

"Gomen… don't go in there, trust me" scooping up the scroll she ran on down the hall. Ignoring the good advice of the other chuunin, Sakura peaked in the doorway.

"Shishou?" Tsunade sat with her head in her hand and cradled a sake bottle in the other.

"Something went wrong there Sakura, I shouldn't have send them on that mission, I knew something wasn't right."

"What where they meant to do?" Sakura asked.

"You'd rather not know…"

* * *

That night the spy had a report for her master. She had received a message from him telling her to watch for the return of an ANBU team with Takara in it. Now that it was here she would have to inform him. After righting a quick report she got the raven from the hidden compartment in the back of her wardrobe that she'd made to hide the bird and tried the small scroll to his leg. Taking the raven to the window she peaked out looking to see if anyone would spot her releasing the bird. The loud mouth Ino was walking down the street, the spy sneered and waited for the girl to go, holding the raven tightly, it was eager to fly again. Once Ino was out of sight the raven was released to fly into the darkened sky and bring news to the spy's master. He needed to know his old student was still alive.

* * *

Meanwhile Midori the falcon was flying with speed towards it target. This falcon had been specially trained to locate one person in situations like this and she was good at locating her quarry. Midori circled a small town a few times before spotting her target, swooping down between the building she landed on the shoulder of the recipient. He quickly grabbed the bird and stowed it gently in his jacket, being careful not to hurt the bird but she had to be hidden. He quickened his pace towards the hotel he was staying in, hurried on past the receptionists desk and to his room. Locking the window and door he opened his coat and let the falcon hop on to the table. She blinked at him while he took the note pouch off her back, the man stroked the bird and filled a cup with water for her, he'd get some chicken for her later. Unsealing the pouch he pulled out the scroll, it had Tsunade's writing on it. This was bad. Midori, a note from Tsunade, something must have gone terribly wrong at the village.

He unsealed the scroll and read through it.

An ANBU team was ambushed and the senior ANBU was severely injured.

"Takara?" he muttered to himself then read on. They had no idea what had happened to them and wouldn't until one of the surviving ANBU woke up, but for now he was needed back in the village.

The white haired man sighed and rubbed his head, things where getting worse and worse, the sound seemed to have agents everywhere which was why he was undercover along with his charge. But for Tsunade to contact him in this way was enough to convince him to go home.

Standing up he went to the next room where his student was sprawled out on the floor still asleep. He nudged him with his toe and the boy groaned.

"Wake up…. Come on." abandoning the poking he simply kicked the blond.

"OW, what'd you do that for you perverted freak!!" the boy shouted rubbing his head.

"We're leaving, come on the sooner you get your stuff together the sooner you get back to the village to your girl friend."

"We're going home?" the boy asked pausing in rubbing his head.

"Yeah so get ready" with that the man turn out of the room again, he'd have to go pay the bill. He left the boy in the room singing to himself as he got dressed.

"I'm going home, to see Hinata, I'm going home"

* * *

The sound messenger scrambled from the room as a cup bounced near his head. Orochimaru was fuming at the message brought to him. He'd been deceived by his niece, that technique the Hyuga used on Sasuke wasn't fatal and in his rush to ensure his future body was alright he had forgotten about that team, they had gotten away, no trace of them could be found.

The Otokage stalked around his lab the note crushed in his hand. It was word from his loyal spy in Konoha, saying that the team had returned home, two dead the other three in critical condition. Sadly Takara was one of those still alive. This recent event forced Orochimaru to admit he'd been in trouble in that fight against his old niece and now if she survived this she would surely rejoin the ANBU and come after him again, next time they found he may not have someone to distract her with. No… he'd have to deal with this now.

"Where did I leave it…?" he muttered to himself and pulled open a cupboard in his lab, pushing things aside he searched through vials and small bottles of his poisons, none of which would be any use in Takara's case. He let out a frustrated growl and slammed the door closed again. Stalking to the other side of the room past his latest test subject on the table, who watched him with fearful eyes. Orochimaru paused and thought for a second, he remembered where it was now, it was in the fridge storage unit, he hadn't used it since he killed mistress Yuley, Takara's supposed guardian after he left, but he knew the truth she cared for Takara as little as the rest of the clan, taught her the bare minimum and left her to her own devices. A good test subject for his Royki poison, it had worked on her, so a concentrated enough dose would finish off Takara, his spy had mentioned the seal lingered even now, she was weakened. Orochimaru held the vial to the light, it was an evil dark purple and stank terribly as he opened the top of the vial. Perfect, after years of development, he'd finally produced a poison strong enough to kill a Royki, and now he had the ultimate test subject at hand. If it killed Takara, it would kill anything.

Sneering he wrote a note to his spy and enclosed a vial of the evil concoction. He couldn't convert Takara, it was obvious now he couldn't control her, so only one option remained, kill her, and his spy would do that.

_End chapter 22_

__

You evil bitch!! i thought Takara had... had DIED!! (skip smacks Lmd for evil writing)

OW leave it!! people love my evil writing! Stop hitting me!!


	24. Chapter 24: The Spy Strikes

_

* * *

_

I recently made myself an omelette for dinner and thwarted my brothers attempts to steal it by smacking his hand with a spatula whist saying 'I have a spatula and im not afraid to use it'

_I scare myself sometimes…._

* * *

**The Spy Strikes**

An ANBU appeared at Tsunade's shoulder.

"What?" she snapped, the ABNU went down on one knee to deliver his message.

"Tsunade-hime, Takara-sama is awake." the ANBU informed her.

"About time!" Tsunade wasted no time in getting to the hospital, striding to the recovery room she passed by the ANBU guard assigned to ensure no one got near this room without permission. Inside the room a doctor was looking over the sannin in the bed.

"Sit her up" Tsunade directed, a nurse helped the doctor raise the bed so Takara was in a relaxed sitting position, then they left as Tsunade dismissed them. "How are you?"

"I've been better…" Takara moaned, Tsunade gave a small smirk, sarcasm, she would live. "Will she be alright?" Takara asked looking at the teen in the other bed in the room. Tsunade followed her gaze before answering.

"She'll be alright, for now she's just sleeping." the relief was plain on Takara's battered face.

"What about the others?" Tsunade broke the news about the remainder of the ANBU team.

"Only three of us?" Takara shifted in the bed and winced at the pain in her arms.

"I'm afraid so but what happened to you?"

"Orochimaru…" Takara said with venom in her voice.

"Orochimaru!?"

"He knew we where coming somehow and laid out a trap…cough… uuuyyhhh, I feel like I've been tackled by a coke machine…"

"I don't like this Takara…How could he have known about this?"

"I don't know… the ANBU I sent was one of the top ANBU, one of the Kawari clan, the changelings. I know that man well he'd never betray this village."

"How do you know him? You've only been back in the village for a relatively short time… how can you be sure he didn't tip off the sound."

"Because he was cleared by the screening not that long ago, and I know him because I've started talking to him while Kit, I mean, Hinata and her team where in hospital, his child is in Hinata's team. He's a good man. There was no possible way this thing could have been leaked, they only ones who knew about this mission beforehand was me, you and him, and I was with the team the whole time, none of them could have sent any warning, all of them have been cleared."

"Except one…" Tsunade didn't want to believe this as much as Takara but looked over towards the other bed.

"Impossible! Hinata would neveowww, cough, cough, cough"

"EASY!" Tsunade rushed over to hold Takara still, in her rush to defend Hinata she'd tired to sit up further but only succeed in hurting herself further.

"I'm sorry to have implied that… you know Hinata better that anyone else if you say it wasn't her I'll believe you…" Tsunade held a cup of water up to Takara's mouth, and the women gratefully sipped at the cool liquid.

"I don't know how he found out about this mission but he did… we were unprepared, but that's no excuse…" she said sadly as Tsunade checked her heart rate.

"Don't blame yourself Takara, at least your still alive…"

"Two of my team aren't though…"

"That couldn't have been avoided, now I'm going to give you a sedative you need to get some rest"

"Before you do… my arms… can…can they be healed?" Takara looked at her bandaged arms resting limply in a sling, crossed in front of her chest.

"Not by me, but someone with more knowledge of the Royki bone structure could." Tsunade reassured her, and prepared a syringe with a sedative.

"You mean another Royki…" Takara let her head rest on the pillow.

"Yes" Tsunade injected the drug into the IV running into Takara's arm.

"They'll not help me…" she uttered as she fell back to sleep. Takara was asleep before Tsunade could tell her she was wrong, but she knew herself, Takara was probably right.

* * *

Tsunade left the room and paused outside the door, turning to one of the ANBU guards she said plainly,

"Inform the families and next of kin, the debriefing is over." the hound faced ANBU nodded and disappeared, Tsunade ran her hand down her face and tried to think, did she leave any files regarding this mission in her office, no that couldn't have been the leak her office was secure, only she, Sakura, Shizune and Shiori could view those files, and if what Takara said was true her team was water tight, so where was the leak?

This was going to give her a head ache later on.

* * *

The hound ran over the roof tops towards the training fields, they where closer to the hospital and Gai would more likely be there as well as Neji. He was right. Neji was sparing with Lee, both were taking on some extra training for the up coming exams.

"Gai" the ANBU called as he landed near the jounin.

"Kakashi, what's with the ANBU get up?" Gai asked his rival, after he recognised the hound mask.

"I'll explain in a minute… Neji, can you come here a minute." Neji stepped back from a kick Lee threw at him then held up his hand to suspend the match, then walked over to the two men.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news for both of you" Kakashi said removing his mask since they knew who he was.

"What do you mean?" Gai's goofy grin disappeared and he stared at Kakashi with a serious face.

"An ANBU team was recently ambushed by sound forces and their team was decimated…." Neji looked at him not sure where this was going,

"And?" he asked.

"Unfortunately, both Takara and Hinata where on that team." Kakashi told them.

"WHAT!?" Gai grabbed the front of Kakashi's armoured vest, Neji looked on the verge of doing the same, that is if Gai hadn't beaten him to it.

"Easy! I'm only the messenger! They've both alive but in critical condition at the hospital, put me down Gai!" Kakashi tried to wriggle out of Gai's insanely tight grip. Gai released Kakashi and left in a sprint without a word, Neji followed close behind. Kakashi smoothed down the bunched up material on his vest then turned towards the clan village, he would probably get the same reaction from her brother too.

* * *

Hebi strode down the hall of the hospital his grey eyes swirled to amber. He was angry, worried and frustrated, he knew something wasn't right about the mission Takara told him about, but she never listened to him. Just like the time he told her not to play with kunai before she entered the academy, that had ended badly. Hebi shook his head to clear it of those thoughts and let worry take the forefront of his range of emotions. The Royki clan leader entered the recovery room and found some others already present. Tsunade, and the jounin that used to be in Takara's team, Gai, that was his name. there was another boy but he was at the bedside of another person in the room so he ignored him.

"Is she alright!" Hebi asked stepping directly beside Gai.

"For now she's stable, just sleeping." Tsunade answered for the third time, she'd given that response to everyone in the room.

"What happened to her arms…" he reached to take her hand but thought better of it after looking at the bandages and the mottled purple bruising on her skin.

"Her arms where crushed, we need a Royki to look at them because of the difference in your bones to ours." Tsunade explained, Hebi gritted his teeth and looked at sisters face, that would be hard, no Royki would publicly help her for fear of being segregated from the others.

"Hinata!" the boys call drew their attention to the other bed, where the young girls eyes began to open slowly.

"Ne…ji?" she uttered and blinked at him.

"Don't try to move Hinata… your neck and back have been damaged." Tsunade appeared at Neji's shoulder.

"Whaaa…" Hinata was suddenly aware of a bulk around her neck, a neck brace, a board had been strapped to her back as well to keep her in one place.

"Spinal damage!?" Neji spun around to look at the hokage,

"Yes, x-rays look like someone took a sledge hammer to her back." Tsunade replied, the x-rays came in later and the doctors took steps to limit the damage as much as possible. Hebi glanced up from his sister and at the young girl, spinal damage….

"Hokage-sama, you know that not many of our clan would willingly help my sister for obvious reasons, but I could get one to take a look at that young jounin" he said. Tsunade caught his drift and nodded.

"Do it" Hebi bowed to the hokage and left the room at a hurried pace. He knew just the doctor, a good friend of his he knew a lot more about Royki bones than anyone else, which meant a spine was just up his street. Getting him down to fix the spine of a jounin would be a cover for him to help Takara without inviting scorn from the clan members set against her.

After the jounin left Neji turned his attention back to Hinata.

"How you feelin'?" he asked for lack of anything else to say.

"Stupid… question… brother." she answered in disjoined speech, her eyes had trouble focusing on Neji's face.

"What's wrong with her?" Neji asked concerned,

"it's the painkillers, they're pretty strong so she's a little out of it." Tsunade replied and checked the dosage the girl was receiving by checking the chart. "Right now both of them need to get some rest, so please keep it short."

It didn't take Hebi long to reappear with the Royki surgeon, after explaining the situation he had agreed to help Takara on the side. Once he appeared the nursing staff prepped for Hinata's operation, the tiny bone fragments would have to be manoeuvred away from her spinal cord and nervous system. Neji was shooed and Hinata was sedated for the operation, Neji was shooed again. Hinata was wheeled into the operating room, and Neji was forcibly removed from the hospital. The Royki surgeon began the delicate procedure.

* * *

A soft touch brushed by her cheek, rousing the sleeping woman. She opened her eyes, only slightly as the light from the window was too bright. A dark blot filled one side of her vision, it cracked and an equally bright light flashed at her.

"Gai……" she moaned and turned her head away from the tooth ping.

"Your awake then…" he said softly, Takara bit back the impending sarcasm when she saw the worry etched on his face.

"Yeah" she answered and blushed slightly as Gai pushed the rebel strand of hair from her face and smiled. She giggled and looked away from his face and over his shoulder.

"Where's Hinata!?" she suddenly demanded after spotting the empty bed across the room.

"Relax, she's just gone to get some treatment, she's alright." Gai reassured her, it wouldn't be a good idea to tell her the truth that Hinata's ability to walk rested on this operation. "what happened anyway?" Gai asked. A gloom spread across Takara's face and her eyes dropped to the bed sheet, Gai knew that look.

"Him?" he asked, she only nodded. "Hey, look on the bright side, you got away in one piece. What would I have done if something had happened to you eh?" he ducked his head to look her in the face. Takara wanted to hug him but couldn't, Gai seemed to pick up on this and sat on the edge of the bed, Takara shuffled over and lay her head on his shoulder, he then wrapped his arms loosely around her waist being careful not to knock her arms, she repositioned herself so her back rested against his chest. Takara twisted her neck around and planted a kiss on Gai's chin, he smiled and leant down for a proper kiss.

The fuzzy moment was interrupted a while later by Hebi coming into the room with a _get-your-hands-off-my-sister_ look directed at Gai, but the jounin ignored him.

"Hey Hebi. Sorry to worry you" she said before he could shoot out the impending 'I told you so'. The older brother bit his tongue, as much as he wanted to, he couldn't bring himself to say it. He shook his head and walked over to the bed. Pausing only to push Gai off the bed to take his place, he looked at Takara, sighed then smacked her over the back of her head.

"Don't ever do this to me again! I was worried sick!" he shouted.

"AHHHH Don't you think I've suffered enough!" Takara shouted back and tried to kick her brother.

"No!" he shot back knocking her leg away, but Gai got him instead, slapping Hebi on the back of the head.

"Oi, leave it this is between siblings" Hebi pointed at Gai to ward him off. An other round of blows was averted as the doors opened and a gurney was pushed into the room, instantly catching Takara's attention as she saw the flash of Indigo hair. The Royki doctor followed the bed into the room, he was exhausted. The nurses lifted Hinata on to the ward bed and pulled the blankets over her and left with the gurney.

"How did it go?" Hebi asked.

"I've corrected the damage in her spine, she'll be able to move under her own power but may have lingering back aches later in life." he answered.

An audible sigh of relief came from behind the men, Hebi glanced over his shoulder to his younger sister, her eyes where closed.

"So about the other operation?" Hebi started turning back to the doctor.

"I'm sorry Hebi I can't do it today, I'm knackered. You have to remember my chakra reserve isn't as large as yours and it takes a lot of effort to manoeuvre bone fragments. I'm afraid Takara's arms will have to wait a day." Takara's head jerked up, a Royki was helping her? Hebi turned back to his sister with a grin.

"You think just because you where exiled from the clan none of them would help you."

"Whoa wait! She was exiled!? When!?" Gai asked, no one told him that.

"Gai drop it" Takara said, "Thanks" she added to Royki doctor, who flashed a sly grin.

"Oh, I'm only here to readjust a damaged spine on a promising jounin, that treatment may take some time to complete successfully."

The three Royki's chuckled at the shared secret, Gai took a second to catch on then grinned.

"Hey you should go get some rest…" Hebi told the Doctor, he was swaying on his feet.

"Yeah… well, I'll be back tomorrow to assess your arms." he gave a half bow to the clan leader and Takara and left the room on unsteady feet.

"I'm gonna go make sure he gets home in one piece." Hebi gave Takara a gentle hug to avoid hurting her.

"'kay, see you later then." Hebi gave her shoulder an affectionate squeeze before pulling away to make sure the doctor didn't pass out from exhaustion.

Gai retook his seat on the bed that Hebi had rudely ejected him from and Takara snuggled back into the warm spot under his arm. But before she could get comfortable, Neji appeared in the doorway.

"How'd it go?" he asked into the room, then did a double take at the sickening scene with his sensei. His worry for Hinata overcame his disgust that Gai could possibly have an adult relationship.

"The doc said she'd be fine." Takara said. Over the next half hour a few more of the Konoha eleven drifted into the room as the news spread that Hinata was here, forcing Gai to take a seat in an armchair. Sakura, who was still on duty in the hospital, came in with new IV bags each with their own cocktail of drugs for the two injured women.

"Hey Sakura can you translate this?" Kiba asked holding out the medical chart that he'd nicked from the end of the bed.

"'ang onn…" she replied with the old IV bag in her mouth as she swapped the bags for Hinata's IV. After dumping the empty bag Sakura took the chart off the boy, and wiped cookie crumbs off it, which had been meant for Hinata but since she was sleeping….. Sakura scanned the chart,

"Ummm, the operation to fix her spine went well so no worries about that, umm, she'll be alright really."

"eventually…" added a weary voice from the bed.

"Follow the light." Sakura said wiping out an examination light and after pushing Kiba roughly out of the way moved it from side to side, Hinata's half lidded eyes followed the bobbing light in front of her face. "Good" Sakura clicked off the light and went to change Takara's empty IV.

"Good to see you awake Hinata." Shino said from the end of the bed, Hinata just wrinkled up her face and moaned.

"Ya alright Kit?" Takara called across the room, and screwed up her face to try and get an itch on her nose.

"Did I lose my leg?"

"No" Takara answered, trying to rub her nose on her shoulder, the itch was driving her up the wall.

"Then I'm good, but…why can't I move?"

"You where paralyzed to stop you moving during the operation, don't you remember?" Sakura asked.

"Remember what?"

"Did she hit her head?" Kiba asked.

"Yes, but that's just a side affect of the pain killers." Sakura answered and lifted the remote on the bed to raise it up so Hinata could see the rest of the room.

"pain killers?" Hinata asked groggily, feeling a little disoriented after the movement of the bed.

"Looks like she's gonna be out of it for a little while AND FOR THE LOVE OF GOD SOMEONE SCRATCH MY NOSE!!" Takara shouted and twisted to try scratch her nose on the bed frame. Kiba fell off his chair laughing, Shino smirked as did Neji, Sakura chuckled behind her hand and Hinata giggled. Gai suppressed his own laughs as he reached over and scratched Takara's nose.

* * *

It was easy for her to gain access to the sannin's room, pretending to be in the hospital running errands for the hokage. The problem lay with getting the poison into her system. The ANBU guards at the door meant she couldn't do it while she slept, the obvious purple colour meant it couldn't be planted in an IV or medication, the foul smell meant it couldn't be planted in food or drink. The only way that remained was to inject it directly. The ANBU guards where only temporary but by the time they left Takara would be able to move at least one of her arms, the spy watched the room full of the young ninja gathered around Hinata's bed then swept her gaze to Gai seated next to Takara, he was another annoyance, he was always here. The seal on her head throbbed, time was up if she stayed any longer Takara would sense her. Gathering up the papers she left the room, she'd have to bide her time.

* * *

The next morning Tsunade stepped into her office and scowled to find someone in her chair.

"move it" she growled at the man.

"what kinda way is that to greet your visitors?" Tsunade gripped the back of the chair and dumped Jiraiya out of it.

"Thanks…" he muttered and got up from the ground as Tsunade took her chair back.

"When did you arrive?" she asked, setting her chin on her clasped hands, as she always did during times of stress.

"not that long ago. So Takara… is she …"

"She's alive, badly hurt… but alive."

"Orochimaru truly is a heartless bastard…" Jiraiya clenched his fist, he had once felt the same as Naruto that they could bring their own friend back, but his continued acts of evil torture and destruction meant it would never be possible. Tsunade nodded, agreeing with him.

"How did Naruto take the news?"

"To be honest… I didn't tell him. I don't want to be the poor soul who breaks that kind of news to him."

"That was cold Jiraya… but I know what you mean. Anyway I want you to take over for Takara at least until she's back on her feet again. There's a little more than I can handle happening now"

"So… you need 'my' help"

"I said I needed help, not just specifically 'yours'" a vein popped up on her forehead, she was really not in the mood for his teasing not now.

"Wait, if you didn't tell Naruto… where is he now?"

* * *

The blond bounced down the hill to the training grounds. He'd just tossed his bag into his flat and came over here. It was early in the day, about the time Hinata would meet her genin, he'd surprise her there.

"Hey, you're that friend of sensei's" Naruto looked about to find the source of the voice. It was one of Hinata's genin, Naruto tried to remember his name, '_it_ _was a body part… erm, Chin? No… toe…Shin! that's it!' _

"Hey Shin. Heading down to training?"

"Yup!" the Royki chimed back. Naruto noticed the new short sword on the boys back. Naruto asked about it and got treated to a long winded story of how it was Takara's now his, given by Hinata. They reached the rock at the front of training ground thirteen to find it empty except for Aiko who was sitting in her usual place beside the rock. She greeted her team mate and the visitor, the girls plaited hair, which was black today, bobbed about her shoulder.

"Where's Hinata? Isn't she normally first here?" Naruto asked sitting on the rock, Aiko gave him a look as if he was disturbing some sacred ground.

"Sensei's been on a mission for the past few days, she was meant to come back yesterday so she should be here today." Shin answered then waved to Megumi who was slowly sundering down the path.

"Yeah, it would be better to have her back instead of that Shikamaru guy…" Megumi joined in the conversation.

"Are you saying you missed sensei?" Shin teased leaning in close to Megumi.

"No" she punctuated that by punching Shin in the stomach, "I'm just saying we get more training done with her instead of that lazy ass who lay on the grass all day."

"Okay…. I believe you!" Shin gasped doubled over, he side stepped away from Megumi. Naruto laughed at the genin and saw something out of the corner of his eye coming down the path.

But instead of a grinning Hinata happy to see him it was a stern faced Neji who seemed to cringe when he saw him.

"Neji?" Naruto asked, asked the Hyuga stopped beside him.

"Team three" he said, he would deal with the team before breaking the news, he hadn't expected Naruto to be here. The genin stood up as their team was called.

"Due to conflicting duties on the up coming chuunin exam, Shikamaru is unable to cover your training, so I'll be taking over for him."

"Hey isn't Hinata meant to be back today?" Megumi demanded crossing her arms. Neji ignored her and turned to Naruto.

"I thought you would be away until the end of the month."

"Yeah, but Ero-senin got a message about some emergency so we came back this morning." Naruto shrugged then waited for an explanation of Hinata's lateness.

"Naruto… that emergency… it was a sound attack, Takara-sama was pretty badly hurt." Shin whimpered in the background.

"Oh, so Hinata's at the hospital visiting Onii-san? Okay" He turned to walk away but Neji stopped him by grabbing his shoulder.

"Naruto… Hinata is at the hospital but…" Neji trailed off.

"What Neji?" Naruto suddenly turned serious and rounded on the chuunin.

"I'm afraid Hinata was also on the same mission as Takara-sama, she is at the hospital but as a patient, she's hurt Naruto…"

"WHAT!?" Neji was startled by the shout as it came from four directions as the genin turned on him as well.

"Why didn't you tell me!?" Naruto demanded suddenly angry.

"I just did!" Neji defended. Naruto growled and disappeared leaving behind a puff of dust, obviously on his way to the hospital.

The genin were mumbling between themselves.

"you think sensei will be okay?" Aiko chewed her lip.

"maybe we should go see her." Shin suggested.

"Aw don't worry about it, you saw how she handled those sound before I'm sure she's just being held in to rest again." Megumi said crossing arms again.

"I wish that were the case but I'm afraid her injuries are rather serious this time…" Neji added. "Where are you going!?"

"To the hospital…" Aiko said shyly.

"What would your sensei think if you skip training?" Neji said sternly, but he knew Hinata wouldn't want her genin to see her in that condition, especially when she was still suffering from the after affects of the operation.

"…'pose…" Shin muttered.

* * *

Takara balanced her novel on her knees but when she tried to turn the page with her single functional finger the book toppled off the bed.

"Damit…." she cursed at glanced after the book, she was bored out of her head. Hinata's giggling didn't help. She'd come around from the operation the day before and was doing well although the bandage down the left side of her face, neck and the centre of her chest made Takara cringe.

"Can't you at least leave that until the doctor fixes your arms later?"

"No, I'm bored…"Takara moaned, a disturbance out in the hall caught both their attention.

"What's that?" Hinata asked.

"Dunno," Takara kicked off the blankets and slipped out of the bed to juke (A/N Irish slang lesson 4 - juke, a quick peek) out into the hall, before she got to the door it flew open and she failed to avoid an orange and blond blur bouncing into the room.

"AAGGHHHH" Takara was knocked to her back and the boy tripped over her. "If you don't get off me in the next second I will hurt you" she hissed and Naruto scrabbled off the woman.

"Nee-chan!" Hinata called as Takara went down.

"I'm alright." she hissed and rolled to her knees, that knock had hurt her arms.

"Sorry Onee-san" Naruto apologised, Takara muttered under her breath and returned to her bed, while Naruto quickly planted himself on the edge of Hinata's bed.

"You alright?"

"I'm alright now, just need to heal up a bit" Hinata offered a smile to reassure her boyfriend.

Naruto refused to leave throughout the day and in the afternoon the others started to appear as they escaped from their training. Gai also appeared later in the day, but on the terms of being concerned for his 'friend'.

"I got the manga" Lee called as he bounced into the room, Hinata had asked one of them to bring her something to amuse herself and Lee volunteered to go get some from the flat.

"Thanks Lee, watch the leg… watch the leg!… WATCH THE LEG! AGGH!" Lee dumped the books on the bed right on Hinata's left leg. Before he could apologise both Neji and Naruto had smacked him. Ino cleared the books off the bed and into an easy to reach pile on the bedside table. While the teens chatted the adults slipped into their own conversation, interrupted only by the Royki doctor coming in to say that the operation to repair one of her arms would take place later that afternoon and that the nurses where going to give her an IV of drugs to prepare her for the operation. After that he left and a nurse soon arrived with the new IV bag.

"I thought Royki's couldn't break their bones" Lee drifted over to the other side of the room and stood beside Gai.

"Their not broken, they where crushed, Like yours were during the chuunin exams." Gai clapped Lee on the shoulder and held up his fist, Takara cringed in advance, Gai always got spirited when he was with Lee, spouting his 'power of youth' nonsense. "But Takara will pull through, she has a strong will"

"Gai please shut up…" Takara said quietly but she was ignored.

"Just like you did when you were injured!"

"Only because you helped me Gai sensei!" Lee replied getting pulled into the emotional whirlwind.

"There they go again…." Tenten muttered and ignored them, they continued on their emotional ranting until the inevitable embrace, and Takara began to worry as all of a sudden she was seeing a sunset and an ocean, she cast the IV a suspecting look.

Once the two green beasts reigned in their over the top emotions Gai announced that he had to go on a mission and left, not long after that Takara was sedated and taken to the operating room so they could begin the procedure on her right arm. The teens where chased as visiting hours ground to a close but Naruto managed to buy extra time with a puppy eyed look at the head nurse. Takara was returned a number of hours later, still under sedation but with her right arm free of bandages. The Royki doctor looked exhausted. He explained that he was able to repair the right arm but the left arm would have to wait another few days for the doctor to recover his chakra.

"You know they gonna chase you outta here in a while, you been here all day…" Hinata said to Naruto who'd shuffled up on the bed and wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't wanna go…." he huffed, he didn't want go anywhere, the ANBU had been dismissed earlier that day so it was just the two of them, Takara didn't count, she was out cold. He had been seriously pissed off when he saw the extent of Hinata's injuries, and had demanded to know who did it. Hinata had told him it had been a random sound ninja, she didn't want to tell him his 'best' friend that he still cared about had attempted to kill her. It ended up the head nurse had forgotten about Naruto and he made himself comfortable in the cushie visitors chair and dosed off, closely followed by Hinata.

* * *

_'Bout bloody time…'_ Thought the spy, she'd been hiding in the shadows across the street for hours now. She'd planted orders to get Gai outta there and altered instructions to remove the ANBU guards. Safely tucked in her pocket was the syringe with the poison meant for Takara, she would be asleep until the morning thanks to the sedative, she would just need to be careful of the two teens but they would be easy to get around. The spy crept along the windowsill and stepped slightly in the window, keeping an eye on the sleeping teens she pulled out the needle and injected it into the sannins arm. Naruto snorted in his sleep, scaring the crap out of the spy making her drop the needle. Seeing that she wasn't caught she retrieved the used syringe from the floor, and made herself scarce. Before leaving however, she altered the chart to say Takara had been checked on recently and silently drew the curtain around the bed. This would at least give the poison time to work its way around her body.

The sannin would soon be dead.

* * *

The next morning Naruto was woken when he fell out of the chair, his surprised yelp woke Hinata.

"I'm awake!" she called drowsily because of the dream she'd just had, which she couldn't remember. "Why are you on the floor?" she juked over the side of the bed at the boy.

"I dunno…" He rubbed his head and pulled himself up on the bed.

"You should go before that head nurse spots you."

"Yeah… I should"

"before the morning rounds start Naruto" she giggled as he tickled her neck with his nose as he fished for a kiss"

"Okay okay…" he slipped off the bed after he got his kiss.

"I recommend the window"

"Good point" he grinned and left via the less obvious way." she hadn't really wanted him to go but that head nurse was a real bitch.

"Morning Nee-chan" Hinata called across the room while rubbing her stiff neck, "Nee-chan?" Hinata wondered if she was still groggy from the operation the night before. Hinata slipped out of the bed and into the tiny bath room in the ward room, which she was sure was designed for the sole purpose of pissing people off. (pun intended) too small, almost invisible loo roll and the door didn't lock. As she was in there she looked at the wound on her leg, the skin was strangely 'shiny' for lack of a better phase. The jagged edges made it look a bit like a star. Hinata then wondered how the mark on her face would look…

After finishing in the bathroom Hinata tried to talk to Takara again.

"Hey Nee-chan you awake yet?" annoyed that she didn't get an answer this time Hinata limped to the curtain and pulled it out open.

"Nee-chan!" Takara's skin was red and drenched in sweat, her eyes where open, upturned and white, her jaw was clenched and her functional arm gripped the bed tightly, and all across her skin dark lines appeared and seemed to writhe around and pulsate.

"Sa… SAKURA!!"

* * *

_End chapter 23_

_(LMD is huddled in a corner, curled up in the foetal postion, arms around her knees and cries)_


	25. Chapter 25: Takara's Fate

_I can't leave you like that_

* * *

**Takara's Fade**

A flurry of activity overtook the recovery room as Tsunade and Sakura tried to determine what was wrong with Takara.

"An infection?"

"No, her open wounds where cleaned."

"The seal?"

"No, it wouldn't cause this!" the shouting went back and forth, Hinata was sitting on her bed biting her thumb, how she got there she didn't know, but she felt so helpless.

"Sakura, what's that by your foot?" Tsunade asked, the pink haired bent picked up the piece of white plastic.

"A syringe cap." Tsunade snapped it off the girl and examined it closely it wasn't the type they used in the hospital it was too long. There was a small blob of liquid in the cap, sniffing it she pulled away, it stank awfully. Tsunade was sure she'd smelt that before. Setting it aside to look at later.

They worked to try and lower Takara's fever but nothing seemed to work, they ended up having to resort to bags of ice piled around her. By this time they had figured out it was a poison so anti-venoms where administered. This, at least, stopped the fitting and brought the fever down enough so they could do away with the ice bags.

"Get Hebi." Tsunade instructed Shiori who'd been in the hospital carting around files.

"Hai, Tsunade-hime." the girl squeaked from her spot just out side the door, there was nothing she could do to aid in this situation, her clumsiness would only be a hindrance. Shiori scapered down the hall.

"Hebi?" Sakura asked pulling off her latex gloves, Takara was stable for now.

"The Royki's are experts on poisons and antidotes," Tsunade explained and picked up the plastic cap again.

"You think she was poisoned?" Hinata demanded from across the room, her eyes where welling up.

"I'm certain of it." She held the cap up to look at the evil looking purple substance at the bottom. "Sakura check her arms, neck, legs, everywhere find the injection area."

"Hai!" Sakura started to search Takara's skin for the tell tale marks of a needle prick.

"What's going on!?" Hebi demanded running into the room, he looked like he had gotten dressed in a hurry his shirt was buttoned up incorrectly and his dark hair was bed messed. "Takara!" he strode right to the bed, behind him and red faced and puffing Shiori slid to the ground.

"Hebi, do you recognise this?" she handed him the cap, he turned it over in his three fingered hand and sniffed the blob of liquid, wrinkling his nose at the smell. His face twisted in anger.

"Yes, this is the poison that killed Mistress Yuly. The Royki Killer." he spat handing the cap back. Hinata was taken aback on how the gentle faced man could suddenly look and sound so dangerous.

"Where is the sample we recovered?" Tsunade asked.

"Why, do you think that's what's happened?" he shouted sounding suddenly defensive.

"We can't dismiss that. Where is it kept Hebi." Tsunade said sternly.

"The clan may dislike Takara but there is no way one of them would stoop so low as to poison her in her sleep!" Hebi shot back

"Where is it Hebi?" Tsunade repeated again.

"It's in the poison works, safely locked away in the workhouse safe. Only our top researchers had access to it." He replied.

"Tsunade-sama, I found it" Sakura called, she pulled away a bandage half way up Takara's left bicep, the injection mark was hidden in the faded tattoo of Takara's panther and would have been undetectable if the skin hadn't swollen.

"That proves it, Takara has been poisoned." Tsunade said, glancing over Sakura's shoulder.

"Wait, I thought she was immune to poisons!" Hinata snapped up a crutch and limped over to the bed now that the nurses had been shooed she wanted to know what was going on.

"We used to think she was, but in truth Takara's resistance to toxins is exceptional, even among the Royki's, for example, you know the Fugu poison."

"Yes it's a common poison used in weapons." Sakura said.

"that can kill a man in a day by wearing away their heart muscles until it eventually implodes with the pressure, the average Royki can resist this with only a mild fever as an effect, Takara on the other hand was able to resist it entirely, no fever, no cramps nothing. The same for many other toxins, she even needs a higher dose of sedatives." Hebi tried to smile weakly at this but only managed a twitch at the side of his mouth.

"The point is a poison has to be extremely potent to affect a Royki in general for Takara to be this bad…" Tsunade started.

"It had to have been created for the sole purpose of killing Royki's a normal person wouldn't stand a chance with this in their system"

"Hebi, we're going to check that sample" Hebi opened his mouth to argue back the stern look on Tsunade's face meant that 'no' was not an acceptable answer. Tsunade practically frog marched Hebi out of the room despite his reluctance to leave his sister.

"Hinata?" Sakura asked the jounin standing beside Takara's bed. The girl looked up at her friend, the sudden head movement loosened a tear and it rolled down her face.

"She'll be alright… won't she?" she asked, there was fear in her eyes and trembling voice. Sakura couldn't answer her and looked away.

* * *

Hebi led the way through the clan village to the poison works on the hill side. There was a series of green houses where they grew a large variety of herbs and toxic plants, as well as a live animal area where they milked snakes and scorpions for their venoms using these the Royki clan created the villages range of weapon and assassin poisons as well as developing antidotes to any new ones an enemy created. He walked on past the guards protecting the door to the development area with a brief nod at each. To the rear of the workhouse there was a room that was kept under lock and key only three keys existed. Hebi had one, the head researcher and one for the head of security for the facility. Stored in this room was samples of the most dangerous poisons they or an enemy have developed as well as records of antidotes developed and if they had worked for failed, it also stored the makeup of their most successful creations. As Hebi got to the door and pulled out his key he started to think, what if the sample was missing, was anyone in the clan capable of such an underhanded act? He pushed the door open and let the hokage enter before him then closed the door behind them. Lifting the manifest he tried to locate the Royki Killer on the list.

"It should be in cold storage." he muttered and pulled out another key for the locked fridge. Hebi fumbled with the lock and slid the door open fully expecting the vial to be gone. It wasn't, the vial with the wicked looking purple liquid was still in its place, not touched for months.

"So it wasn't this… what could have caused such a strong toxic shock then?" Tsunade said to herself.

"I don't know, but if this stuff is still here, then where did that other stuff come from."

"there was a injection mark on her arm, Hinata said she didn't notice anything but that doesn't mean it wasn't a outside job."

"We need to get a sample of this stuff." Hebi said locking the fridge again.

"agreed, I'll do the extraction myself" Tsunade said, but before she could safely extract a sample she would need to determine what kind of poison it was, venom, heavy metal, neural toxin. There were so many possibilities.

"I'll get one of the experts to accompany you." Tsunade agreed and Hebi called one of the researchers as they were leaving.

"We have a poisoning case in the hospital." he nodded and gathered a kit filled with different tests for each type of poison, then he followed the hokage and clan leader to the main village.

* * *

Back in the hospital Hinata sat in the armchair next to Takara's bed and refused to move, that was until Tsunade said gently that they needed room to examine her thoroughly. The girl was manoeuvred from the chair, which was quickly pulled out of the way, and instead she stood at the end of the bed, out of the way but still nearby. Once the distraught Hinata was moved Tsunade returned to her usual stern self and turned on Sakura.

"Has there been any change?"

"Her temperature is still way too high, muscle spasms are causing twitches all over her body, her eyes are in constant movement, and these lines are spreading." Sakura indicated the cursed seal marks that were now half way across her face, which was scrunched up in pain and her jaw was still clenched. The other Royki in the room took one look at Takara's face and stiffened. A look of disgust passed over his face as he left the testing kit behind and walked from the room, he wasn't going to help. Hebi muttered curses under his breath after the Royki left.

Tsunade carried on without him and examined Takara more closely. Checking her eyes showed Sakura was right, they where in constant motion under her lids, her slit-like irises where razor thin. Takara's breathing was extremely shallow and her right hand didn't relinquish its tight grip on the bed sheets. Sweat beaded her skin which was a unsightly shade of red.

"It's difficult to say what type of poison it is… we'll just have to forcibly extract a sample." Sakura nodded and darted out of the room to fetch the supplies. While Sakura was away Tsunade focused her chakra and passed her hands along Takara's chest and stomach, with her eyes closed she concentrated on the rebounding chakra for anything that shouldn't be there. What ever this stuff was it was spread through out the sannin's body but not in big enough quantities to be extracted safely. On her third pass she found a build up of the toxin in her liver. Takara's body was trying to break down the poison but at this rate it would completely saturate her liver and shut it down. Sakura returned with a basin filled with a yellowish liquid that smelt like antiseptic. She pulled a small treatment table on wheels over from the corner and sat the basin on it within reach of Tsunade. Hinata watched anxiously from the end of the bed, ignoring the pain in her leg she wrung her hands around the handle on the end of the bed. She was more concerned for Takara right now and bore the brunt of the nagging wound. She watched as Tsunade rolled up her sleeve and placed her hand just on the surface of the liquid in the basin. Sakura asked Hebi to step back and closed the curtains, then she tossed the blankets back and rolled up Takara's top to expose her stomach, this was also covered in the web of dark lines. Tsunade took a slow deep breath as she tried to concentrate, after a seconds pause she drew her hand from the basin taking with it the liquid in an orb dangling from her finger tips. The hokage placed her free hand on the other side of Takara's stomach, and gritted her teeth as she felt the involuntary muscle spasms under her skin, the orb in her hand rippled slightly as she channelled chakra into it. Tsunade took another slow breath then lowered the orb to touch Takara's skin.

Instead of breaking its shape once it touched her flesh, the liquid seemed to be instantly absorbed into the skin. Tsunade pushed down until the orb had sunk into Takara's stomach and pressed her hand flat against the skin.

Hinata activated her Byakugan and watched the progress of the chakra charged liquid through Takara's body. It reached her liver and swirled around an invisible target, the toxin, once that was done Tsunade began the delicate task of extracting the toxin. She couldn't let her contact with Takara break as it was taking both hands to control the movement of the liquid. If she lost it now the toxin would be released back into Takara's body as well as the medium liquid which in itself was not a good thing to have flowing free in a persons body. But this was where it always got difficult because…

"AAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Takara's eyes snapped open and she let out a loud agonized scream. She began to twist her body trying to get away from the pain. Her free arm grabbed blindly at Tsunade's arm and clutched it tightly and her legs kicked out, knocking the small treatment table over and sending the empty basin clattering to the ground.

"Hold her still!" Tsunade found hard to keep her hands planted on Takaras skin as the woman's back arched stiffly. Sakura knelt on the bed and pushed Takara's shoulders back onto the bed, Hinata grabbed Takara's ankles and tried to hold her still enough for Tsunade to finish what she was doing. Hebi nearly tore the curtain off the rail in his rush to see what was happening . The veins around Takara's forehead and neck where so prominent they looked ready to burst, her face turning slowly purple. He understood what it was Tsunade was trying to do and stepped forward, gripping either side of Takara's stomach he pushed her firmly back on to the bed, and tried to hold her steady enough for the hokage to safely extract the poison. Takara let out another shout as Tsunade resumed the movement of the liquid within her. Tsunade let out a grunt as the woman's grip on her arm tightened. The others were able to hold her still enough for Tsunade to complete the procedure and Hinata watched as she pulled her other hand away from Takara's burning skin, with it came the orb that she'd inserted a few minutes ago except within the core of it was floating an evil looking purple liquid. Tsunade pulled her hand away taking the orb with her, once it the liquid was clear Takara fell limp on the bed again, eyes closed, breathing shallow and the lines hand spread further, now covering two thirds of her face and starting down her right arm. Tsunade retrieved the bucket from the floor and let the orb flow into it. Sakura pulled Takara's top back down to cover her chest and stomach again.

"If she knew you seen that she'd kill you." Tsunade said wiping the sweat from her brow.

"She's my sister, she'll forgive me" Hebi said staring at her face with a grim expression. "We'd better get this sample up to the works to work on an antidote." he added plainly and scooped a generous sample of the toxin into a vial.

"Go, and keep me updated." Hebi nodded stiffly, turned on his heel and strode from the room. He was angry, even after all these years they harboured hatred of his sister, enough was enough, it was time to sort this out once and for all.

"Sakura!"

"Hai!"

"I want either you, Shizune or Ino watching Takara at all times, she is not to be left alone."

"Hai"

"This was obviously an attack on her, the assailant must still be in the area. It's time to mobilise the ANBU, this will not go unpunished!" Tsunade slammed her fist on the treatment table, smashing the wood to pieces. She was pissed off as well, the hospital of all places was meant to be a safe place. Where were the ANBU guards, where was Gai for that matter he was practically glued to the bedside chair the day before. Tsunade matched out of the room heading right for the ANBU HQ, the village was going to be searched from top to bottom they'd find the culprit.

Sakura replaced the IV in Takara's arm, it had been ripped out during the seizure earlier, and she'd need liquids in her system now. Hinata still stood at the end of the bed she was again gripping the bed frame tightly, staring dead ahead at Takara. Sakura wanted to say something to comfort her but nothing came to mind, she cast her eyes downward.

"Hinata! Your wounds opened" Hinata glanced down and saw a growing red stain on her left pyjama leg. Sakura ushered the girl back to the bed to patch up her leg again, the fragile scar tissue tore while she was holding Takara's ankles.

* * *

Hebi stormed into the poison works, he tracked down the Royki researcher who'd walked out, grabbed his jacket and pushed him against a wall.

"What do you think you're doing!" the man shouted.

"What makes you think you can leave her there to die" Hebi hissed dangerously at him, his eyes swirled to red.

"Why should I help 'her', she's brought nothing but disaster for the clan." By now the rest of the people working in the area had noticed the commotion. Hebi bared his teeth and punched him, sending him sprawling to the ground.

"I've had enough of this!" he rose his voice so the others could hear. "My sister has had nothing to do with Orochimaru and doesn't deserve this segregation, It's because she tried to clear the clans name by killing the bastard that she's now laying dying in the hospital. Here's what's killing her, find something to stop it!" He pulled out the vial and set it on a workbench, the other Royki's looked at each other nervously unable to meet Hebi's eyes, the non-Royki's in the room just looked at each other and shrugged, they didn't know what was going on. "Well!?" Hebi demanded.

"But… the elders"

"The elders aren't about to rip your arm off if you refuse" Hebi said threateningly, the Royki that spoke up backed down. Another looked between Hebi, the group and the Royki dabbing his split lip on the ground, after a moments pause he stepped forward and lifted the vial.

"I knew her before all this nonsense, she doesn't deserve to die like this." he said, ignoring the cold glare from some of the others. He took the vial to his work station and started work, a few others joined him agreeing with his sentiment. Hebi walked past the small group on his way out.

"Thank you" they nodded in response then got stuck in.

Outside the poison works Hebi sighed and rubbed his forehead, he'd stepped over the line. He'd been trying for years to persuade the elders to lift the exile on Takara, a few of them wanted to ban her from the Royki village completely but that was something Hebi wouldn't stand for and managed to convince just enough of the council that it was a bit harsh. But now, he had forced the hand of the clan to get them to work on the deadly poison. He would have to face the elders soon. Taking a deep breath he pushed himself off the wall and headed into the village, he was still fired up after the refusal in the works. It was time to settle the matter of Takara's exile once and for all.

* * *

"What was all that noise at the works Hebi?" the white haired woman asked as he took his seat in the elders meeting room.

"A vital shinobi was poisoned, our expertise are needed to find an antidote quickly." Hebi said coldly back to the woman. She was the most spiteful of the lot and had wanted Takara imprisoned for her association with Orochimaru. "We believe it's the same type of poison that was created to kill Royki's." Hebi continued.

"So the victim is a Royki, then why haven't we heard of it yet?" another elder asked.

"Yes it is a Royki, and you probably haven't heard about it because it's Takara" that name got a reaction from each of the council members, all of them were old enough to know what Orochimaru was and that Takara was his apprentice for many years. All of them had a reason to hate that man and since he was no longer here, they allowed their blind rage fall on the child next to the target. None of the elders wanted to break the silence.

"Takara is dying…" Hebi said plainly.

"Then let her, it will remove a stain from our clan." the white haired woman spat.

"You vile old hag.."

"Hebi!" one of the elders stopped him, after a moments pause he continued, his blind eyes stared aimlessly into the centre of the room. "You say she's dying…"

"She is…" Hebi said sadly, looking at his hands that where clenched in his lap.

"Tell me what happened." he said. Hebi explained Takara's mission and what happened, once he mentioned Orochimaru each Royki hissed.

"Orochimaru crushed her arms and left her to die…again." Hebi explained how she was in the hospital and then poisoned, with a similar poison they knew was created by Orochimaru. When he finished the elders were silent.

"Don't you see, my sister has been as much of a victim of Orochimaru's schemes as the rest of the clan" the elders were silent for a while as they considered Hebi's words.

"Takara is only a dark reminder of a painful time for us." one elder said.

"A reminder to us yes, but to the youth of the clan…" the blind man said more to himself than the others.

"What are you saying?" said the white haired woman, the man rose his blind white eyes in the woman's direction.

"Considering we never spoke of Takara's exile none of the youth know of it, and therefore have never asked about it. To them she is a sannin, one the elite ninja in the village. Many of them look up to her, including my own grandson, I believe your great grand daughter also feels that way." his mouth spilt into a gummy grin at the white haired woman.

"What's your point?" she snapped.

"To be honest he does have a point, if Takara was really an agent of Orochimaru, surely she would have went to join him long ago, and there is that interview after he fled." another elder muttered.

"That proved nothing!" another quipped sharply. "except she's a gifted liar."

"Can't we let the past be past, what has she done to insult or harm the clan since then except exist?" Hebi said glaring at the elders who disagreed.

"You have a point Hebi, but we can't make this choice lightly." another added.

"So your just going to let her die" Hebi said through his gritted teeth.

"We didn't say that…" the blind man interjected again. "but in this old mans opinion, it's a sin to allow such a proud shinobi to die in such an undignified way. The work on the antidote will continue." he said.

"What!?" the others against Takara started talking all at one.

"Enough!" the blind man demanded, the others quieted.

"We can continue the debate on her exile later but their will be no point to it if she dies. How would it look to our young ones if we allow one of the strongest Royki warriors die in a hospital bed." the other elders grudgingly agreed.

* * *

"What's all the noise about Hinata? Whoa hey….Hinata what's wrong!?" Naruto peaked his head around the door frame in his usual high sprits, that was until her saw Hinata's face. He took no time getting to her side. Hinata threw her arms around his neck and buried her face into his jacket.

"It's Nee-chan…" Hinata sobbed, Naruto looked over his shoulder at the other bed, Takara was laying flat, dark lines covered her skin which was red, her right hand clutched at the bed tightly, her skin seemed to crawl as her muscles underneath twitched rapidly. A heart monitor bleeped out a quick but steady beat beside the bed.

"What happened!?"

"They say it's poison…Naruto…I'm scared…" Hinata hiccupped into his shoulder and she gripped the material of his jacket.

"Why Hinata? I'm sure Onee-san will be alright." he said with a soft smile trying to comfort her.

"No she won't be!" Hinata snapped and pulled her head back to look at Naruto's face. Her own face was streaked with tears. "I heard Tsunade talk to Hebi, Nee-chan is dying Naruto!" she let loose a choked sob and pressed her face back into his shoulder. "Nee-chan can't die, not now… not like this…"

'_dying?' _Naruto thought and looked over his shoulder.

"Takara can't die!" Hinata shouted into the material of his coat. Naruto wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"She's the strongest person I know, she won't be beaten by something as lame as poison." Naruto said into her ear.

"But… what if she does … she's the closest thing I've ever had to a mother, to a real family, Takara's all I have." Hinata's crying started again. "She's all I have" Hinata repeated holding Naruto tighter as if he was going to disappear.

"D…Don't …cr..y"

"Nee-chan!!" Hinata dived off the bed and across the room, Takara's eyes where open but unfocused and sweat was beaded about her skin, she tried to give one of her usual smirks but it only became a twitch at the corner of her mouth, the tears in Hinata's eyes rolled down her cheeks.

"I ssaid… don…t…cryyy…" Takara said weakly as the tears dripped from the girls chin. The woman's hand twitched and Hinata gripped it in her own. Naruto came to Hinata's shoulder and Takara's wavering eyes turned on him. In the background the heart monitors bleeping became more rapid.

"You lo…ok …aft..r h..err." Takara struggled to talk. Naruto nodded.

"Stop trying to speak Nee-chan you need save you strength." Hinata choked through her sobs. "Takara?" the sannin's eyes stopped moving and the lids slid slowly closed, the monitor let out a long loud drone.

"NEE-CHAAAANNNNN!!"

_End of Chapter_

_(LMD is zapped with a tazer by skip for being cruel and is forced to post the remainder of the chapter)_

* * *

Tsunade sat in her office, she'd just dismissed Gai after finding out he'd been sent on an non-existent mission. On her desk was a report from Jiraiya, the village was in lock down, with all walls, gates and other exits being watched carefully in an attempt to catch the assassin leaving the village. Pushing the paper work aside she looked at the hand shaped deep purple bruise on her forearm. Takara had a stronger grip than she thought. Rubbing her arm she pushed herself out of the chair and looked out over the village. It was quiet for this time of day. Turning her back on the window she reached for her mug of tea, just before she touched it the cup cracked. Tsunade's hand recoiled,

"Shiori!"

"Hai!" the mousy girl ran into the room.

"I'm going to the hospital."

"Oh okay…" Tsunade strode from the room leaving the small girl to clear up the mess on her desk as well as the paper work.

* * *

"Pupils non responsive."

"Still no pulse"

"It's no good we'll have to intabate" Ino ordered, she was on duty at the time of the flat line and now she, along with the nursing team worked to revive Takara. A nurse inserted the tube down Takara's throat into her lungs, another connected it to a pump bag to force Takara to breathe, keeping a steady pace he pumped air into her lungs. Ino worked on Takara's chest pressing down trying to get her heart beating again. Naruto watched with a scowl on his face while he held Hinata who was crying into his shoulder, she couldn't bare to look.

"It's not working, where's that defibulater!?"

"It's here" the machine was pulled to the side of the bed.

"Charge it!" the machine was turned on and light plastic pads where put on Takara's skin to avoid painful contact burns, a conductor gel was put on the paddles and once the machine was charged the paddles were placed on the pads and Takara was shocked. Her muscles tensed as the electric current ran through her body.

"Still no pulse" the nurse resumed pumping on her chest while the machine recharged.

"Charge it again" the machine hummed loudly as it completed its charge. Again it was placed on Takara's chest and discharged its electric current. The long drone, broke into an erratic beat again.

"She's back!"

"Get an oxygen mask over that intabator tube." the mask was pressed on Takara's face to keep a supply of pure oxygen going into her system. "How's she doing?" Ino asked, the nurse who was previously working the pump bag, called out Takara's vitals to Ino.

"Alright, she's stable." Ino pulled her gloves off while the nurses cleared up the mess.

"Hinata are you okay?" Naruto asked, Hinata shook her head and her shoulders heaved with poorly suppressed sobs. Naruto shook his head at Ino who came over to talk to them, she nodded and left the room. In the hall she bumped into Tsunade.

"What happened?" the hokage asked.

"Takara flat lined"

"WHAT!?" the shout was so loud it caused everyone in the hall to jump.

"We managed to stabilize her but if we don't get some sort of antidote soon… I don't think we could revive her again." Tsunade nodded.

"I'm going to the Royki village." she spun on her heels and strode out of the hospital again. She headed up the hill to the clan village and right on through it to the poison works. Just inside she found Hebi pacing up and down a gang way between workstations.

"Hebi?"

"They're working on it now, it's the same as the sample we had stored except for a few minor differences which there trying to adjust for."

"Hebi, we need this as soon as possible. Takara had a heart attack, we were able to stabilise her" she added quickly as his face dropped. Hebi growled in frustration, he felt so helpless. "how about we check on how they're getting on?" Tsunade suggested, the men didn't answer he just trudged behind her as she went over to the group.

"How's it going?" she asked, her tone told them she had little patience to spare at the moment.

"We've managed to find out the differences between the new and old samples." one said.

"Yes, this newer sample has higher levels of neurotoxins, so we've had to compensate for that but so far our attempts have been unstable, we're still working on it." Tsunade lifted a clipboard full of the chemical structure of the poison and what antidotes they had tried as well as notes on the similarities between the two poisons.

"Work faster" Hebi muttered.

* * *

Hinata sat in the bed with her arms wrapped around her knees, she was staring at the other bed. It was late at night now, Naruto was sleeping in the armchair again next to her bed, Gai was in a similar position across the room, his head rested on the bed and his hand held Takara's in a loose grasp. Hinata sat there feeling numb at this point. Takara had died, admittedly she was revived but for that brief moment Hinata's world had cracked. She owed this woman a lot, her rank, her skills, her life. Hinata had seen death before, even killed, but watching Takara like that…

She had meant what she said, for a long time Takara had been the only person in her life that seemed to care for her. She couldn't lose Takara, she wasn't ready to be on her own just yet… she still needed the woman's help. She stared at Takara's chest to reassure herself that she was still breathing, in the pale moonlight it was rising and falling at a regular pace, due to the oxygen mask. Hinata's eyes started to droop, she was exhausted but in her mind she had convinced herself if she slept, Takara would slip away. As she hovered on the edge of sleep, the lights suddenly flashed on in the room, Hinata jerked awake as did Gai and Naruto. Tsunade and Hebi strode into the room both seemed out of breath from running.

"What!?" Gai jumped up.

"We got it! This neutralized the sample." Hebi held up an IV bag with a strange blue liquid. He handed the bag to Tsunade who switched it with the existing IV.

"Will…will that cure her?" Hinata asked crawling off the bed.

"It should."

"Should?"

"It will" Hebi corrected himself. Tsunade squeezed the IV bag to deliver the anti-toxin into her system faster. Hinata had been hoping for an instant result but she seriously doubted that would happen.

"How long will it take?" Gai asked.

"As long as it takes" sighed Hebi,

"We'll give it until the morning, then we'll see if its made any difference." Tsunade said then looked down at Hinata. "Will you get off that leg!" she scolded the teen.

"huh, oh" Hinata was suddenly aware of the pain in her leg and leant her weight on her right leg.

"I meant get back in bed." Tsunade spun the girl around to face the bed.

"Alright…" Hinata limped back to the bed leaning her weight on Naruto's shoulder.

"I'm guessing you three will be staying here too" Tsunade asked the three men, they nodded.

"okay then, I'll be back in the morning." Tsunade gave Takara's prone form a last glance then left the room, she needed to get some sleep but she doubted it would come easily.

The men got themselves comfortable, Naruto yawned widely and lay out in one of two spare beds in the ward room, Hebi claimed the other one and Gai settled back down into the arm chair. Hebi rolled off the bed to turn off the lights then returned to try and sleep.

Once her eyes adjusted to the dark Hinata resumed her watch over Takara, making sure she was still breathing. She wanted to believe Hebi about the anti-toxin but there was that nagging doubt, what if it didn't work? Hinata couldn't recall falling asleep but next thing she knew it was morning and Gai, Hebi and Naruto where being chased from the room so they could carry out a proper examination of Takara. Hinata shuffled to the edge of her bed and reached for the crutch, she'd done some damage to her leg yesterday and if was stiff and sore now.

"Has there been any change?" Hinata asked hopping across the room. Tsunade nodded.

"Her temperature has gone down greatly, and she's able to breathe without struggling anymore, we can take out the intabater tube."

"The twitching stopped" Hinata observed.

"You're right." Tsunade stood back and allowed the nurse to remove the plastic tube from Takara's throat.

"Well that's just disgusting…" Hinata said as the tube came out with a fine film of gook.

"Her body tied to remove what it saw as an obstruction." Tsunade explained.

"So Takara's gonna be okay now?"

"She's past the worst of it now" Tsunade said with relief evident in her tone.

"Tsunade-sama…"

"Hmm?"

"What are those marks?" Hinata traced the lines on Takara's face with her eyes.

"I'm not sure." Tsunade said

"it's a cursed seal." Both women looked up Hebi was standing in the doorway behind him was Gai, Naruto had wandered off for food.

"A cursed seal?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, just one more indignity inflicted on her by Orochimaru." Hebi said with spite in his voice. "It's designed to limit her chakra, but with that poison in her system she wasn't able to halt its spread. Its completely cut off her chakra pathways now, it will take a while for it to recede this time."

"This time?"

"The last time Takara challagened Orochimaru he activated that seal to allow his escape, I was on the team sent to get her, she wasn't able to move for a while and it took a day or so for her to form any chakra." Gai explained, "But then, the seal had receded by then. I've never seen it fully activated before."

"He's right, Takara has no chakra flow…" Hinata added, she'd activated her byakugan to check, there was no flow at all, it was as if she was a normal person.

"Well now that she doesn't have to fight off that poison it should fade again in time." Tsunade said. "Now, lets leave her to rest, you two, go home and get some sleep." she pointed at the men, both opened their mouths to argue but Tsunade glared them down. "It's an order, go, Takara will be fine, you however won't be if you don't get some sleep." The men muttered in reluctant agreement and shuffled out of the room, Tsunade looked down at Hinata. "The same applies to you, you know" she added in a softer tone.

"Yeah, okay."

* * *

_What happened? The pain… in my chest is gone, why does my throat hurt? My eyes feel… feel so heavy. _she became more aware of other sensations now, there was something under her nose and there was something on her chest, it itched. She tried to move her hand to scratch it but it was too heavy, she'd sleep for just a little longer, _I can try again later._

She had no idea how long she slept for but when awareness returned her chest was still itchy. She tried to move her hand again, but it nudged something soft. Slowly she opened her eyes, for a moment she stared fuzzily at the florescent light over head. After a pause she turned her head to the side and looked towards her hand. She blinked lazily and tried to figure out what the indigo blur was next to her hand, it was in the corner of her vision, she reached for the button on the side of the bed to raise herself into a sitting position. Once raised she glanced back at the blur after a moment her scattered mind pieced together a recollection and her mouth twitched into a smile.

"Hinata" she called softly, the head stirred as the girl was roused from her sleep, she looked up with drooped eyes.

"Nee-chan!" she was instantly awake.

"Easy… not so loud" Takara said quietly, it was as if any more volume was eat up more energy. Hinata smiled widely and her eyes welled up. "What's with the tears?" Takara spoke slowly.

"It's nothing" Hinata hastily wiped away the tears. "You're alright" it was more a statement than a question.

"Yeah…I'm…huh?" Takara was cut off as Hinata leant forward and wrapped her arms around Takara's neck and buried her face into Takara's shoulder. "This is new"

"I'm just glad you're okay" came the muffed voice, after getting over the shock of the sudden affectionate display she wrapped her own arm around Hinata.

"I heard what you said to Naruto."

"You heard that…" Hinata pulled back suddenly embarrassed.

"I did, and as cheesy as it may sound, you're pretty much all I have too. I'm glad your alright as well." Hinata's eyes started to water as she smiled and she pressed her head back into Takara's shoulder. "I asked you not to cry…" she said letting her chin rest on Hinata's head.

"I can't help it right now" the teen said apologetically.

"I know, Kit, I know" Hinata felt Takara's grip tighten and a warm droplet on the top of her head. Almost a mother to the girl? Takara liked the sound of that, Hinata was the only person who truly needed Takara since no one else would ever trust her. Takara held her surrogate daughter and neither woman tried to hide the tears trickling down their faces.

_End chapter 24_

* * *

_Takara lives!!_

_**Does anyone smell cheese?**_

_No….(nervous cough) also I don't pretend to know anything about medical procedures so if the terminology above is wrong let me know and I'll fix it_

_anyway I would like to draw your attention to a review posted by Toxicmanipulator, and I would also like you to join me in my hatred for this Hypocritical bastard. To see the reply posted to this and the following conversation visit my profile page and you will see why I have a hatred for him. No one insults me or my fan base on no grounds!_


	26. Chapter 26: More Bad Luck

_I is all happy, I can read Hiragana!! Don't understand it, but I can read it._

_**Yes LMD is learning Japanese, slowly but surely.**_

_Yup, I is learning Katakana now and basic sentence structure, Woo_

* * *

**More bad luck**

"How did you hold their attention?" Neji sighed and sank down into the armchair next to the bed.

"Bribery, at least until they liked me." Hinata answered, she was sitting crossed legged in the bed while Sakura changed the bandages on her face and neck, they'd changed the ones on her chest before Neji showed up. Takara was down the hall for some physiotherapy on her right arm and shoulder. If that was successful then the doctor would begin work on her left arm.

"Two of them are alright but one just refuses to listen to me…"

"Meg, she's like that , not a people person" Hinata answered "Ow"

"Then stop moving." Sakura tsked as she applied a clean bandage to the side of Hinata's face.

"That's gonna leave a scar isn't it?" Hinata asked, trying not to move her jaw.

"'fraid so…" Sakura answered, and she gathered up the used wrappings and dumped them in the medical waste bin. After that she said she had to go check on a couple of other patients and she'd be back later to chat.

"So how are you handling my genin?" Hinata asked with a teasing smile.

"Lets put it like this, I now understand why Asuma sensei smokes." he rubbed his forehead. "I think that Megumi one is out to get me."

"She is"

"What!?"

"Let me guess you underestimated her? She hates that… watch for lasso traps"

"Great…" Neji muttered. Hinata chuckled at him,

"What about the other two?"

"The boy is alright I guess, he loves his sword too much… the other one, she's fine I find the hair a little weird… "

"You'll get used to it."

"They want to visit you but every time we finish training visiting hours are over, and cuz your still in special care they're not allowed in." Hinata nodded, in a way she missed her cute little genin. Neji pushed himself up after glancing at his watch.

"Guess its time to go meet up with them…I'll talk to you later on then."

"Bye Neji, good luck" she teased as he left, Hinata reached over and lifted one of the manga she got for her birthday, Naruto had been shooed and caught to go on a mission so she was on her own for the moment, and bored out of her skull.

* * *

Neji stood near the rock where the team usually met up, Aiko, whose hair was light blue today, was there before him as usual, Shin appeared not long after and Megumi sundered down the hill a lot later.

"I starting to think your doing it on purpose Megumi." He said.

"I am" she muttered to Shin, she didn't like Neji.

"Alright enough of that. I have an exercise set up for you at the back of the training field so come on." Neji spun and strode away.

"Not another one…" Moaned Shin, "this guys too strict, its like he has a stick up his ass."

"Maybe that's why his posture is perfect." Megumi muttered and Shin clapped his hands around his mouth to stop from laughing out loud, Aiko giggled behind her hands as well.

"Wish he'd let us go early for once, maybe then we could go see Hinata-sensei." Aiko said after her giggles subsided.

"Hey I have an idea." Megumi whispered and grinned her evil grin when ever she had 'mission escape plans'.

"Alright here it is," Neji stopped once he reached the back of the training field and turned to face the three genin, "your task is too…" the three genin stared blankly ahead, "the little…" Neji started cursing as the three clones poofed into smoke, the genin where long gone.

* * *

A commotion in the hall tore Hinata's attention away from her manga, Curious, she slid off the bed and grabbed her crutch, hopping to the door she peaked out into the hall. Further down the corridor the head nurse had her hands full, literally, she had both Megumi and Shin by the ears and an apologetic looking Aiko standing nearby.

"I said no one but family is allowed past this point" the nurse said, Hinata frowned, she was stopping just about anyone who came to visit, only Neji and Naruto where allowed in.

"Ow! Hey let me go!" Megumi tried to wriggle out of the woman's grip but she had a tight grip on her ear.

"You causing trouble again Meg?" Hinata had hopped out of her room and to the fun.

"Sensei!" Aiko said sounding happy to see the woman.

"Hinata-chan, you shouldn't be putting weight on your leg yet." the nurse said.

"Aw come on, I'm only outside my room and I have my crutch this time." the nurse gave a scolding scowl, but said nothing. "So what are you guys doing here?" she asked the genin.

"We came to visit you sensei" Shin answered, his ear still in the firm grip of the nurse.

"Aw, can't you let them stay for a while?" Hinata asked.

"No, its family only past this point" the nurse replied.

"Please can we stay? We've been so worried about Hinata-sensei" Aiko asked flashing her big brown puppy eyes.

"Its family only…" Aiko dropped her eyes to the ground with a whimper, "so don't tell anyone…." the nurse said with a defeated sigh and let go of the two kids.

"Thanks" Hinata smiled at the nurse for letting up on her strict rules. She hopped back to her room followed by the genin, two of them rubbing their throbbing ears. As Hinata got back into the bed Aiko rushed over to take the crutch and leant it against the wall.

"Thanks Aiko, so you guys miss me?" Hinata asked her genin with a grin.

"Yeah, we've been stuck with some terrible subs…" Shin started.

"This new guys the worst through, he's super strict and he keeps patronising us." Megumi said.

"He doesn't know the first thing about dealing with new genin, and keeps making us do those stupid training exercises over and over, he never changes them, and he is always so sour." Aiko moaned, Hinata tried to suppress her giggles, if Aiko was criticizing him, he must be bad.

"So you guys thought you could dodge your training?" Hinata rose an eyebrow at them, Aiko looked at the ground, Shin rubbed his head and grinned guiltily, Megumi diverted her gaze as well.

"Well, we didn't see you for a while and then Neji-san said you were in here, so we thought we'd come visit" Shin explained still rubbing his head.

"You're still skipping training." Hinata said flatly

"But he's so annoying." Whined Megumi.

"You do know that's my brother."

"Er… right…."

* * *

Takara rubbed her neck, her physiotherapy was slow going. The newly repaired bones and muscles where stiff and sore. She'd spoken to the Royki doctor and he took another look at her left arm, it had been damaged further during the seizures brought on by the poison but the doctor said it was repairable.

"I'm gonna be stuck in here for ages…." she muttered to herself as she walked back towards her room. She caught a glimpse of herself in a mirrored decoration, her hair was getting pretty long again it reached down to her shoulder blades, she have to get that cut, her face was drawn and a little pale but that was understandable, it would fade in time, it was weird that she was used to that…

"Speaking of fading…" she muttered again, the black lines where still prominent on her skin. They hadn't receded at all. The other times it had at least started to fade by now, but then again, the seal had never been fully activate before. It hurt. She'd talked to Tsunade about it earlier, she herself had no experience of seals, so they would need to get Jiraiya to do a bit of research on them, he knew more about seals then anyone else in the village. But for now it was no more than a painful reminder of what she had failed to do. Scowling Takara turned away from the mirrored wall, she muttered curses under breath and scared a few people in the hall with the shear intensity of her glare. She dropped the scary face outside the room, and paused with her hand on the knob as she heard talking inside. Sliding the door open Takara peeked in, Hinata was sitting cross legged on the bed talking to her genin. The small one was on the bed as well the other girl was standing cross armed leaning against a wall and the Royki boy was on the visitors chair.

"Hey Nee-chan. How was the physio?" Hinata asked as Takara stepped in and slid the door closed again.

"Painful, but I'll live. Hey kids." Takara gave them a wave.

"Ohayou gozaimasu Takara-sama" Shin said, giving a small bow, (A/N 'Good morning' or literally 'it's early') Takara still thought that a Royki showing respect to her was very weird, but appreciated it none the less.

"You guys sneak in?" Takara asked, with reference to the head nurse's strict rules.

"No she let them in."

"Really? How'd you swing that?"

"Aiko did her puppy eyes. Works every time" Shin told her, Aiko grinned. Takara let out a bark of a laugh and returned to her bed.

"Well don't mind me." Takara picked up her book and flicked it open to the marked page. Managing to avoid looking like a twat with her one working arm. Takara kind of faded into the background as she became absorbed in her book. Hinata talked to her genin for another while, they told her that Shikamaru had taken them on a mission while she was off in Grass. They completed it with no real trouble, except for Shin getting his foot caught in a grating, and it seemed Shikamaru was not as patient as Hinata.

Hinata chuckled and Shin mocked Shikamaru's tone and his usual 'Troublesome' phase with a bored expression.

"Well if we're lucky I'll be out of here by the end of the week." Hinata told her genin.

"Not likely"

"Huh? Ino?" the jounin looked up, at the blond girl who came in, with medication for the two women.

"If you're lucky and the doctor says so you can leave but you'll be off duty for another week or so. You did do a job on your back and leg, speaking of isn't it time for your physio?"

"I already went." Takara answered not looking up from her book.

"Not you, Hinata" Ino said to the woman who'd just drifted into the conversation.

"Oh" with that she left it again.

"I guess it is" Hinata looked at her watch which was on the bedside cabinet. "Guess you guys got to go." The genin moaned, they didn't want to go back to training with Neji.

* * *

With the genin gone and Hinata off to physiotherapy for her back, Takara was alone in the room, with a small wheeled table stretching over the bed with a cup of water on it. She'd just finished the second volume of Makeout Paradise, the third one however was still in her dorm, So the poor sannin was left with nothing to distract herself except her own thoughts. These however tended to turn dark once she looked at the black lines on her arms.

"Hey sis." Hebi came into the room with a smile. "Whoa… what's wrong?" Hebi dropped the smile once he saw the grim expression on her face.

"Its nothing…" she said curtly.

"Takara?" Hebi stood at the edge of the bed, she avoided his gaze. "I know that look, what is it?" She looked at him from the corner of her eyes.

"I had him…" she muttered quietly.

"What?" Hebi asked, he didn't quite hear her.

"I said I HAD HIM!" she slammed her fist on the small table sending the cup of water to the ground. The plastic cup bounced and rolled under the bed. "He was right there, Right in front of me!" she shouted angrily. Hebi didn't have to ask who, she only acted this way about one person. "I injured him, I could have killed him! I should have killed him, all I had to do was step forward and strike." Takara slammed her fist on the table and again, this time she snapped the wood of the table and it fell back from the recoil.

"Then what happened?" Hebi asked as gently as he could, lifting the slab of broken wood from the bed.

"The same as last time! He attacked someone else, someone who couldn't defend themselves." Takara growled, and clutched her fist.

"Who?"

"Hinata, she was down and injured, but he attacked her anyway just to escape!"

"so you saved her?"

"Of course! But he was so close!"

"If you went back would you kill him rather then save your apprentice? Would you become as cold as him just to kill him?"

"No! Never, but…"

"then you should stop blaming yourself. You said you wounded him, and he used underhanded tricks to escape. There's nothing you could have done." Takara said nothing just hung her head, a veil of hair covered her face, Hebi couldn't see her expression. "You can match his strength"

"He won't get away next time, I will kill him next time." She spat dangerously.

"Your hand's bleeding." Hebi took her hand and pressed a spare bandage from the bedside on to it, she'd been gripping her fist so tight he nails pierced her palm. "When will they start work on your other arm?" Hebi asked trying to change the subject.

"Later tonight" Takara answered plainly but Hebi could tell her mind was still on the last conversation.

Out side the room, Hinata was frozen with her hand on the handle, she had a habit of over hearing things she wasn't meant to.

* * *

Jiraiya tossed another scroll aside. This one was useless as well. He sighed and lifted his tea. The man had gone through most of the seal techniques scrolls, books and texts he had but nothing matched the one on Takara. The 'pet' seal, as he called it, was custom. Rubbing his eyes he sat back in his chair and looked around the shelves. He hadn't been in his house for a while. It was as he left it.

He had talked to Takara and Tsunade about the seal. It looked like now that the seal was active, Takara's chakra had been completely sealed away, she couldn't form any at all, Tsunade thought it may be due to the physical damage to her body it would be difficult enough anyway, But Jiraiya knew better, not only was that infernal seal blocking her chakra, it was slowly eating at her strength, therefore making it more difficult to break the seal, if he could find out how first of all.

Jiraya finally reached a conclusion, there was only one place where there would be a record of this seal.

* * *

The wind blew across the overgrown meadow, long forgotten, the grass and vines had taken over the old obstacle course, most of the wood was rotten and the platforms had crumbled, the once carefully maintained sparring ground was no longer recognisable. The old sannin looked around himself. This was once one of the best training grounds in the village, it had produced one of the strongest shinobi in the village. Jiraiya remembered watching the young genin clear the now decaying course.

He turned towards a equally rotten cabin, its roof had collapsed and the weeds had invaded its floor. Jiraiya grabbed the handle of the door and it came away in his hand. Tossing it over his shoulder he just booted the door in, it splintered without much resistance. The mans senses were assaulted by the smell of decay. Ignoring the mess around him, he pushed the tipped over table out of the way and opened the trapdoor. Dropping down into the gloomy tunnel below, he started along it until he came to Orochimaru's old lab. Jiraiya pulled a torch out of his belt and flicked it on. He swept the beam across the room, a startled rat scampered across the floor and disappeared into one of many holes in the wall.

No one had been in here since Orochimaru fled, there was still blood in the cell and on the restraints on the table. He walked past all this towards a number of filing cabinets in the corner of the room, most of Orochimaru's work and notes had been left here. Gripping the torch between his teeth Jiraiya began to search through Orochimaru's notes from his twisted experiments. Hopefully there was something here about the seals he created.

* * *

Hinata didn't mention anything about the conversation she over heard between Takara and Hebi. But not long after Hinata came back from her detour to allow Takara to be talked around by Hebi, Takara got out of her bed and got dressed.

"Where are you going?" Hinata asked.

"Outta here, my operation has been delayed until tomorrow and I can't eat the stuff they serve in here" Takara answered and slowly manoeuvred her left arm into the sleeve of her t-shirt and then into a sling. "And I need a hair cut."

"You're sneaking outta hospital with a crushed arm to go get a hair cut?"

"Uh… yeah, basically." Takara said buckling her belt.

"I didn't see you" Hinata knew she couldn't stop Takara, so she ignored the woman sneaking out the window.

Takara jumped carefully down from the window and after checking her escape wasn't noticed, she straightened her top and walked down the street, so knew a nice little hair dressers not that far away.

After getting her hair washed, the hair dresser got to work restoring Takara's short style. The stylist stepped away to find a hair dryer, while she did that Takara looked around the salon, and spotted something familiar, she suppressed her smile until the hair dresser finished. She paid, and then walked over to the person she had recognised who had also just finished getting his hair cut, and was checking it out in the mirror.

"I knew you liked that do." she lent on the back of the chair as Gai spun to face her. She grinned at him with a 'caught you' look.

"Snagged huh?" he asked.

"Yep" she grinned as he cringed, she's caught him getting his hair cut back into the style she cut for him during the forced make over.

"Hey wait, aren't you meant to be in the hospital." Gai asked handing over the money for the hair cut.

"what can I say, I'm hungry. And hospital food is not really filling."

"So… dango?"

"Yes please."

* * *

"So where's Naruto tonight?" Ino asked. She was on break and decided to chat to Hinata.

"He's on a mission, he'll be back tomorrow through." Hinata answered, she missed the lovable blond.

"Hey, question."

"Yeah?"

"Where's Takara-sama?" Ino looked over to the empty bed.

"I dunno, Nee-chan wasn't here when I came back." Hinata lied, Ino got up and went to look at the chart, any appointments or other scheduled events where recorded on a sheet under the main vitals. Flicking up the page Ino glanced down the list.

"She should be here, her operation was postponed till tomorrow."

"Really?" Hinata asked. Ino spotted something just under the covers, pulling them back she found the hospital issue pj's, after finding those Ino checked the cupboard, the set of clothes Gai brought a while ago where gone.

"Dammit, Takara left the hospital" Ino left the room to find and tell Tsunade.

_Nee-chan… you are so busted. _Hinata thought.

* * *

"You're gonna choke if you don't slow down." Gai smirked across the table. They had gone to Takara's favourite dango shop for something to eat.

"I've been living on a tube in my arm for a while and that stuff in the hospital can't be called food, leave me alone." Takara shot back playfully and chomped on another dango ball. Gai laughed at her but said nothing more about it.

"So is your team almost ready for the exams" Takara asked trying to get a conversation going.

"Tenten and Lee?"

"Yup" she speared another dango ball with her stick and popped into to her mouth. She listened as Gai talked about his two genin. It was nice to talk about normal things for a while.

"Myehhh" the whine from the door caught their attention. Tonton the pig was at the door.

"Dammit." Takara muttered.

"You weren't allowed to leave where you?" Gai said, more as a statement than a question.

"Not exactly…" Takara cringed as Tsunade appeared in the doorway.

"Good work Tonton," she said to her pet pig, the little pig was just as good as a sniffer dog. "Royki Takara!" she scolded as she strode up to the table, Takara winced as she got the full name treatment from the hokage.

"Tsunade-sama, care to join us?" Takara offered a sweet smile but her tactics didn't work.

"Hosptial, now!" Tsunade said sharply,

"Okay, okay, I'm going…" Takara reluctantly pushed herself up from the table and took a step away, she paused, reached back and lifted the rest of her dango. Gai let out a bark of laughter as Takara saved her food. Tsunade rolled her eyes and steered the woman out the door. Gai paid for the meal and followed soon after.

* * *

Jiraiya had found what he was looking for, a record of the sealing jutsu that had been applied to Takara. He read over the records and compared them to some of his own texts. He was right it was a custom one Orochimaru had developed himself. That night he took his findings to Tsunade.

"So what does it do?" she asked, too tired to read his notes.

"It's a limiting seal, once activated it will seal off the victims chakra almost right away, its effective but not perfect, eventually the victims chakra forces the seal to recede. If the victims overall chakra reserve increases since the seal was first applied the marking of the seal will fade which explains why it wasn't visible on Takara for many years. But there is a problem."

"What's that?" Tsunade knew there was a big 'but' in there somewhere.

"If the seal becomes fully active it will actively absorb the host chakra, preventing them from using it or from forcing the seal to recede on top of that it turns this chakra back on them causing physical fatigue".

"That's already happening, the poison meant the seal was able to complete itself without much opposition, when I got her back from the dango place it wore her out just going up the stairs."

"That's bad"

"What can be done?" Tsunade asked.

"Well, like I said its effective but not perfect. If a large enough level of chakra is circulating in the body it will effectively force the seal to recede, once it's back in its symbol form it can be counter sealed."

"You said she couldn't form chakra."

"True but knowing Takara she'll not let that stop her from trying. If we can at least get that seal to go back into its mark form. Then we can stop it from being activated by Orochimaru again, maybe remove it completely." Tsunade understood and picked up the notes, and scanned them.

"Hang on…"

"What?" Jiraiya asked, Tsunade had a bit of urgency in her tone.

"You said the fully active seal uses her own chakra energy against her, eating away her stamina and strength, right?"

"According to Orochimaru's observations."

"Then if Takara tries to form that much chakra, won't it cause a massive drain on her body."

"It is probable."

"Takara is recovering from a heart attack Jiraiya" Tsunade said.

"So?" it was obvious he knew little about direct medicine.

"Any unnecessary stress could cause her to have another heart attack. I can't allow this." Tsunade pushed the notes away from herself. "Her body can't handle this kind of thing yet."

"But the longer we wait, the harder it will be for her to form any sort of chakra and the weaker her body will become anyway."

"So if we try this now, it could kill her, if we wait, she might not be able to do it at all." Tsunade rubbed her forehead, and Jiraiya crossed his arms.

"We can't afford to lose a shinobi of Takara's level, least of all now," she said.

"I know… But we both know we can't make this decision for her." Tsunade nodded.

"At least give me until tomorrow, after her left arm is repaired, then we'll talk to her about it."

"I think I know which option she'll choose".

"Me too, but we have to tell her the risks."

_End Chapter 25_

* * *

_(LMD sits cross legged in background with notes and tries to cram the katakana syllaburies into her thick skull)_

_I wanna learn too!! Share your notes!!_

_Okay skip, okay_

_Sigh, I'm not gonna get that for a while, well read and review people._


	27. Chapter 27: Release

_I'm here, Here's your post enjoy! Flipping hell I was on a wee bit of a roll this week, 10 pages in Word. Oh well more fun for you guys._

* * *

**Release**

The spy moved quickly away from the door of the hokage's office, she'd overheard everything. She already had a note ready to send to the master about Takara surviving, but by the sounds of it, she could soon die or lose her abilities as a shinobi altogether. She wait, at least until tomorrow before sending her raven to the master.

* * *

Takara played solitaire with the pack of cards that always seemed to be in what ever room Takara was put into. She was bored, she didn't even get a chance to get her book from the dorm, she'd asked Gai to fetch it for her but by the time he would have gotten back the head nurse would have been on patrol, and since Takara was pretty much in the clear now he wasn't allowed in after visiting hours.

"What are you grinning at?" Takara snapped across the room.

"Nothing, you just look like you've been grounded or something." Hinata answered with a smirky expression.

"I hate being in hospital…" Was Takara's reply, she put her good arm behind her head and lay back on the pillows.

"Look on the bright side Tsunade-sama said your operation was moved up to tomorrow morning." Hinata intoned, she slipped a book mark into her page and set her book aside. It was getting late and she was tired. She stretched her arms up until her back gave a satisfactory pop.

"That sounded painful" Takara sat up again and looked over at the teen, Hinata slowly lowered her arms and rubbed the base of her back.

"It was a bit of a relief really, got rid of some of the stiffness." she arched her back to show it was easier to move.

"If you say so…" Takara said, although still a little concerned for the girl. Hinata seemed to pick up on this.

"I'm fine Nee-chan, the doctors say everything's back were it should be, my backs fine." Hinata said and lay down, "I could use a good sleep though." she said through a yawn.

"Yeah, me too." Takara lay down again and tucked her arm back under her head. She would be glad to get the operation over with tomorrow, her arm was in constant pain, which meant she was given mind altering pain killers which Takara didn't like. They made her giggly, it was embarrassing. On top of that the seal was making it harder to move now, it was almost like having a rope around her body. She hoped Jiraiya had found something.

* * *

First thing the next day Takara was sedated and taken to the OR to get her left arm sorted, and although Hebi would have liked to stay and await the out come, he had things to do.

"Not this again Hebi." Muttered one of the elders with her head in her hand.

"You said we would discuss this when Takara recovered. Which she has, so I want this settled." the clan leader said with an uncharacteristically authoritive tone.

"The boy has a point." the blind elder supported his argument. Eventually the rest of the elders where coaxed into the issue.

"Very well, but how do we know that she truly was fighting Orochimaru, even at that was she really trying to kill him?" the white haired elder snorted.

"She has a point, can you prove this." another asked.

"I can." Hebi stood up and walked to the door, sliding it open he stuck his head out side and nodded to someone in the hall then returned to his seat. A jounin entered the room, with a stiff back, bandages on her neck and face and walking with the aid of a crutch. The woman lowered herself carefully into a seat next to Hebi.

"who's this?" one of the elders asked.

"She is one of the ANBU who was on that mission with my sister and can recount their battle for you." Hebi replied.

"Very well, when you're ready child." the blind man turned his unseeing eyes to Hinata and waited patiently for her to begin.

Hinata nodded, and told them of the encounter with Orochimaru. Hebi and gotten permission from Tsunade to reveal this information to the elders and Hinata had agreed almost immediately to help Takara, but Hebi had asked her not to tell Takara about this. It would be cruel to rise her hopes if they failed. As soon as Takara was sedated Hebi collected Hinata from the hospital at brought her to the Royki village. Now it was up to this final meeting of the elders to decide Takara's fate. Hebi listened along with the others to Hinata's recount of the mission.

She told of Takara's fury when Orochimaru appeared, of his taunting jibes and Takara's rapidly swirling blood red serpents gaze brought on by her anger and hatred. Hinata also told them about how Orochimaru resorted to underhanded tricks to try and kill Takara, and how he almost succeeded. She'd got this information from the surviving Bear masked ANBU but she neglected to mention that.

"I'd known Takara for a long time before I knew about her relation to Orochimaru, she truly hates him and has tried to kill him before, unfortunately she'd failed each time, she doesn't think she's strong enough to do it, on top of that she hates herself for it. I'm sorry Hebi but I over heard your conversation with Takara yesterday." Hebi had flinched when he heard that, but nodded once Hinata apologised.

"Takara has nothing to do with Orochimaru's plans, past or present. She despises him, for destroying the clan, killing her family, everything she knew." The elders remained silent for a moment while they considered Hinata's words.

"And how is it you know Takara so well, why are you here?" The spiteful white haired elder asked.

"For a long time Takara was the only person who acknowledged my existence, I am her apprentice and I owe her my life twice over, my name is Hyuga Hinata and I'm here to clear my sensei's name."

"How do we know Takara didn't put you up to this?" the white haired woman sneered.

"Takara-sensei doesn't know I'm here, right now she is in surgery to correct her left arm." Hinata answered.

"There are no lies in her voice…" the blind man said more to himself than the others. Raising his voice he continued. "I guess the time has come to review the exile order on Olpin's daughter. Will Takara be allowed to wear our crest and carry the Royki name?"

Hebi put his hand on Hinata's shoulder, then helped her to her feet, outside the room he turned to her.

"Thank you Hinata, I'm sorry to put you on the spot like that, but they needed to see Takara through the eyes of someone whose view is not clouded with hate."

"I understand…" Hinata said sounding distant.

"Come on, I'll walk you back to the hospital"

"Are you sure, shouldn't you stay here and convince them?"

"The elders stopped listening to my view years ago, they don't trust it because she is my sister, I'm afraid all we can do now is let them debate among themselves." Hebi said sadly.

"I don't wish to return to the hospital just yet, I want to know the result first, it would drive me insane being alone in that room, not knowing."

"I know what you mean…" Hebi glanced back at the closed door, the mumble of the elders voices came from within. "how about we go get a cup of tea at my house instead?"

"Yeah okay…" Hinata walked with the man to his home not far away. Arata was away to the academy and Masami was in the kitchen feeding the baby. Hebi gave a hurried explanation as to why Hinata was here (and injured) then led the girl into the sitting room. Hinata stepped down on to the sunken sofa and absently stroked the head of the docile giant pet snake, that was curled into a ball on the sofa. She used to be scared of this snake because of its sheer size.

"Here you go." Hebi handed Hinata a mug of tea then sat on the other sofa, she accepted the warm drink and stared into the liquid, she wasn't really sure if her testimony would really help. They sat in silence for a while, each lost in their own thoughts, the only sound was baby Ami laughing and banging her plastic spoon on the high chair in the kitchen.

"Why do they hate nee-chan so much?" Hinata finally asked. "There must be another reason for all this."

"You think so… but no, it is as simple a reason, she was the next best thing to punishing Orochimaru… I was to be his apprentice you know." Hinata looked up at the man. "he was training me before Takara started her training under our father, but after a while dad asked him to oversee Takara's training as well. I can remember how jealous some of my friends were back then." Hebi smirked at the memory, "After a month of training both of us, uncle announced he only had time for one of us at that time. So me and Takara stepped up the sibling rivalry to try to get uncles attention." Hebi chuckled grimly and set down his empty cup, "I've always wondered, what if he had chosen me instead of her back then? Maybe I would be the exile and she would have been the one to have a proper family." Hinata noticed the man was playing with his wedding ring, tracing his fingers around the golden band.

"It would be hard to say at this stage…" Hinata sipped at her drink.

"You're right…… Can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?"

"How is it you get on so well with her?"

"What?"

"I'm her brother, she used to talk to me about everything but not recently. You're not the only one to have overheard a conversation in the hospital" Hinata knew what he meant. He was talking about just after Takara woke up, she had said Hinata was pretty much all she had, that must had hurt Hebi.

"I guess it's because, I'm a clan exile too" Hinata finished her drink. "She doesn't like to worry you Hebi, because you have a family of your own to look after."

"She told you that?"

"No… but that's just what she's like. Takara doesn't want you to have to suffer because of 'him' as well."

"I guess you do know her better than me now." the two feel silent again, Hinata resumed the stroking of Sammy, the snake flickered its tongue contently.

There was a knock at the back door of the house, Masami answered it. After some hushed speech, (because baby Ami had just got to sleep) a Royki shinobi came to the living room. He got to his knees in front of the clan leader before delivering his message.

"The elders have reached a decision."

* * *

The operation took most of the morning but according to Royki surgeon it had all gone well.

"You should go get some rest." Hebi told the man, he nodded at the clan leader and headed off a little unsteadily on his feet. The surgery had taken most of his chakra.

"So Nee-chan's arm should be okay now." Hinata asked Hebi.

"Yeah, it will be fine now." Hebi said, Takara was still out cold from the sedative. Hebi looked at the dark web stretched over her skin, it should have faded by now.

Not long after midday Hinata was taken to physiotherapy for her back, leaving Hebi alone with his sister but a stomach growl forced him on an excursion to the canteen. Before he left he pulled a present he had for Takara out of his bag and left it in the room, it was kinda heavy after all. He been wanting to give this to her for years but never got the chance, now though, everything was alright, at last.

Takara opened her eyes groggily and glanced about the room, it was empty. The edges of her vision were still blurred, so she blinked to try and clear the fuzz. She started at her watch on the bedside table for a while before the numbers registered in her mind, it was quarter past one. In her peripheral vision she saw something red. Turning her eyes to the object she blinked again. It was her crimson sannin's flank jacket. Why was it on the chair?

Takara pushed herself up to a sitting position, waited for the dizziness to subside then reached to grab the jacket. It was heavier than she remembered and it slipped from her grasp back on to the chair. Takara groaned and reached for it again, gripping the collar she tried to pull it towards herself, as it cleared the chair though, Takara's weakness hit home as again the weight pulled it from her grasp and the armour fell to the floor with a dull thud.

Takara looked at her hand, it was shaking. Was it because of the drugs? Or was it the seal? Takara shook her head, it couldn't be the seal, it was the drugs, she was just drowsy. The woman tried to focus on the task at hand. Leaning over the side of the bed she reached for the jacket but paused.

The jacket was now laying face down on the ground the back facing upwards towards her. There was a new addition to her jacket. Takara grabbed the jacket and hauled it on to the bed, she sat it on her legs and stared at the back of the jacket. Something she'd never thought she'd see. She traced her shaky fingers along the embroidery on the fabric. A downward pointing sword with a serpent twisting up the blade and resting its head on the hilt with a herb clasped in its mouth. The Royki clan crest.

Takara's mouth twitched into a smile and a tear formed in her eyes.

The clan had forgiven her.

* * *

Hinata returned to the ward room to find Takara with her arms wrapped around her smiling brothers neck. On the bed was the Royki clan crest on a crimson flank jacket, so that's what Hebi had to go get before they left the elders.

Takara released her brother from the tight grip and beamed at him.

"How?"

"A lot of nagging and prodding, and with a little help." Hebi glanced over at Hinata who was leaning on the end of the bed with a grin.

"What?"

"Hinata spoke to the elders on your behalf this morning, I think she played a vital role in this."

"Not as vital as you Hebi…" Hinata muttered. Takara smiled warmly up at the two of them.

"Seemed only fair, you helped me get my clan name back, least I could do was help with yours." Hinata rubbed her head, a blush rose on her cheeks.

"Thank you… both of you, thanks" Takara pulled the closest body into a hug, which was Hebi. He smiled to himself and returned the embrace, he had his sister back.

* * *

Later that day Takara was in the hokage tower, slowly rotating her right arm and flexing the newly repaired muscle. Tsunade had sent word that she wanted to talk in private about the seal, Takara had jumped at the chance of leaving the hospital, Hinata's genin had done a runner on Neji again and where keeping their sensei company so Takara didn't have to worry about Kit. Tsunade was stuck chatting to an ambassador from the hidden rock village about the sharing of information about Orochimaru's movements. He was truly becoming a problem for all the shinobi villages. So Takara was waiting in the small work area set aside for Sakura and Shiori. The two girls where at their desks flipping through reports and papers. Takara rotated her arm again, it was great to have both arms functioning again.

"ouch" one of the two girls gave a small yelp.

"you alright?" Takara asked.

"er, yeah, paper cut" the girl replied and sucked on a non-existent wound on her finger whist resisting the urge to rub her forehead.

"Oh" Takara turned away from the two again and went back to flexing her hand. A deep throb seemed to pulse through Takara's body. She looked at her left hand, it was shaking violently and she couldn't move it. The spy watched as the sannin rubbed her numbing hand.

_Shit… the seals are reacting to each other. she's going to know I'm here. I'd better get out of here. _the girl was about to excuse herself on the grounds of needing the bathroom, but she was saved by Tsunade exiting her office and bidding farewell to the Rock ambassador. Once he was gone she beckoned Takara into the office and shut the door, effectively allowing the spy to remain undiscovered, for now.

"So did we find any thing out?" Takara asked taking a seat, for some reason her legs had gotten stiff.

" we have" Tsunade said and opened the window to let Jiraiya in. He had been sunning himself on the roof while Tsunade talked politics. "And we may have a problem."

"What do you mean?" She asked as the old man stepped into the room.

"That seal is making you weaker with every passing day so we have to act quickly" he said. Takara clutched her shaking hand, she didn't want to admit it but he was right.

"We what can we do?"

"there is a way to push the seal back." Tsunade intoned over clasped hands.

"How"

"It responds to your chakra, if you can muster the same level of chakra you had when the seal was applied then you can at least get it out of its fully active state." Jiraiya explained.

"That should be easy, I was just a child when the seal was applied." Takara told them.

"Maybe, but to force it back completely you will need to maintain a flow of high level chakra. Once its back in its inactive form I can counterseal it, maybe even remove it."

"Great, lets go then."

"Takara wait, there's something else." Tsunade said from her desk, stopping Takara from leaving her seat.

"Huh?"

"That seal takes any chakra you gather and forces it back on to your body causing a massive strain, to reach the right level you'll have to summon huge amounts of chakra because the seal will eat away at what you have gathered up, putting a greater strain on your body." Tsunade took over the explanation for the medical part.

"So how much do I need to increase my chakra levels by?"

"I've estimated at least four times the amount you would use without the seal, judging by the rate it's eating your energy." Jiraiya said after consulting his notes.

"If that's the case, to remove the threat of this seal, I'll have to push my chakra to the limit."

"Yes" he said.

"Which means the seal will have more energy to feed off of and will cause more strain on me"

"Yes, but more importantly, your heart. It's still weak after your heart attack."

Takara stopped to think about this and rubbed her numb hand absentmindedly.

"What's wrong with your hand?" Tsunade asked seeing Takara's actions.

"It's a little numb, after affect of the operation I think." The medic got up from her desk and took Takara's hand to examine it.

"Hold your hand flat." Takara did as she was told. Her hand was still shaking, Tsunade glanced at her left leg it was also shaking, the woman sighed and stood up again.

"We may have less time than we thought." she said to Jiraiya.

"If we leave it too long, she will not be able to summon the sufficient level of chakra."

"What will happen if I do nothing?" Takara asked holding her left hand again.

"Your ability to summon and control chakra will degrade, within a week you'll have the same level of power as an academy student, after that, nothing." the man said bluntly.

"heh, no need to sugar coat it for me" Takara responded sarcastically. The older sannin waited while Takara took sometime to think the situation over.

"I'm not going to let him beat me, lets do it."

* * *

"So, any suggestions or advice?" Takara asked. She was standing in a spell circle drawn by Jiraiya to help channel his energy into removing the seal. The group was in one of the training fields, out of the way of the village. With her was Tsunade and Jiraiya of course and upon Tsunade's insistence a medical team.

"Don't die." called Jiraiya.

"Yeah sure I'll keep that in mind," muttered Takara.

"Use a jutsu that requires high levels of chakra. It will be easier to use just one instead of several, try to keep your chakra level constant." Tsunade called, being a little more helpful.

"Right, okay… high level jutsu… the elemental dragons should just about cover that." Takara slowly ran through the seals, ending in the dragon sign and summoned the needed chakra.

She wasn't expecting the recoil to be so vicious. She called up the necessary chakra to start with, it was instantly sapped and Takara was left reeling as if from a physical blow. The seal jumped into action, enforcing its hold on her body. Her left leg was drained of feeling and she fell to her knees, she put out her hands to stop herself but her left arm wasn't responding either and she toppled to the side. Takara pushed her self up from the ground gasping in shock.

"What happened?" Tsunade was instantly by her side holding her shoulders.

"It's alright I just wasn't expecting it to be so strong…" Tsunade helped her to her feet. She'd try again.

"I can't move my arm" Takara said after she regained her balance.

"What?"

"My left arm, it… it won't move. I can't make the seals." Takara was on the verge of panicking, she now had a clear idea of what was at stake.

"Don't worry, tell me what seal it is and I'll force your hand into it." Tsunade said calmly.

"You can't, no one else can be in the circle or the unsealing won't take affect." Jiraiya said, bursting their bubble. Tsunade growled and thought quickly.

"Nara!"

"What?"

"The Nara's shadow manipulation technique, they could control your body from outside the circle."

"That won't work" Takara said through gritted teeth.

"Why all you need to do is tell him the seals." Tsunade demanded.

"I can't, its in the contract with the dragons, I won't be able to tell him the necessary seals." Tsunade understood want she meant now.

"So what can we do?"

"Kit!" Takara suddenly shouted.

"What?"

"Kit, I mean Hinata, she knows the dragon stances, she can help me with the seals."

"But she can't stand in the circle either" again Jiraiya was the negative voice.

"She won't have too, she also knows Pursuing Shadow! That has limited controlling abilities. She could at least force my hands to form the seals."

"Alright, go get her" Tsunade called over to one of the medical team.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama" with that he was gone.

"Okay, sit down and rest until she gets here." Takara didn't argue.

* * *

Hinata was bundled out of her bed and told to get dressed as quickly as possible.

"What's going on?" she asked pulling on her trousers over the star scar on her thigh.

"I don't quite understand it myself, Tsunade-sama will explain once we get there"

"Where is there?" Hinata pulled on her jacket and opened the dividing curtain she'd used to hide herself while she got dressed.

"Just come on." he said and grabbed her arm, pulling her out of the room.

"Hey, hey Watch the leg!"

* * *

Back at the training ground the medic let go of Hinata, who instantly limped over to Takara as she was still sitting in the circle with her head bowed.

"What's going on!?" Hinata asked, hopping to a stop next to Takara.

"I need your help again Kit." Takara quickly explained the situation to the girl, Hinata seemed hesitant.

"But with the level of chakra needed"

"I know Kit, trust me I know." Takara interrupted the girl. "I have to do this."

"Why?"

"Because I can't sit back and be powerless to fight my own battles." then Hinata understood, if they didn't do this that was the alternative, Takara would lose her abilities as a shinobi and that would destroy her anyway, only in a different way..

"Okay then Nee-chan…" Hinata replied still sounding hesitant.

"Hinata, if something happens, remember that it was my choice to make." Takara said softly, Hinata nodded and stood out of the spell circle to join the others.

"Are you two ready?" Tsunade asked. Takara nodded sharply, Hinata looked reluctant. The teen ran through a steady series of hand signs and began the Pursuing Shadow technique. Her shadow leapt away from her feet and darted across the grass and fused with Takara's on the ground. Takara's left hand flexed experimentally.

"That's it Kit. Ready?"

"Yeah…" Hinata moved Takara's left hand up to meet her right, and together they moved through the seals for the elemental dragon stance. Takara winced as the first belt of chakra formed. It branched off her leg and the rock dragon breached the surface outside the spell circle, she couldn't damage it. The second belt formed quickly after and wrapped around the other leg, the water dragon formed. The third belt formed at a slower pace and wound its way around Takara's left arm and the wind dragon formed. The forth belt formed a lot slower than the others and wrapping itself around her right arm the fire dragon roared into life. The four dragons moved ceaselessly, winding in between and around each other and Takara.

Sweat beaded on Takara's head, the seal seemed to have taken physical form and constrict around her torso making it hard to breathe, she was breathing heavily. It shouldn't be this hard, Jiraiya's estimate was wrong, it was taking more than four times the energy. Slowly on her right hand a line of the seal started to smoke a deep purple gas as the seal receded, painfully slowly.

"It's working!" Hinata said, still holding Takara's hand in the dragon seal. But the other two sannin were not as pleased.

"It's too slow, Takara won't be able to maintain that for long." Jiraiya said in frustration.

Takara glanced at the tiny stream of smoke on her hand, it had barely moved a finger width.

"This isn't working…I need to use more." she grunted to herself through gritted teeth.

* * *

In the normal training grounds team three was having a quick lunch, Aiko sipped juice from a plastic cup after giving the others theirs.

"Wonder where Hinata sensei was when we visited." Shin pondered aloud.

"Dunno, but no sense in going back to Neji after we tried so hard to escape, right Aiko? Aiko?"

The small girl was staring off somewhere to the right with wide fearful eyes, her lower lip quivered and the hand holding the cup clenched, crushing the cup.

* * *

Not far away at the same time team 8 plus Lee where also taking a break. Akamaru perked up from his sunny nap spot and sniffed. The giant dog whined loudly and tried to crawl into Kiba's jacket knocking the teen over.

"What's wrong Akamaru?" Kiba asked trying to push the scared dog away. The dog whined loudly and cowered on the ground.

"What's wrong with him?" Lee asked crouching down to try comfort the dog. Shino shook his head.

"I do not know, huh Kiba?" The dognin was looking towards the tree line, his teeth gritted and eyes wide.

"What is it?" Shino asked.

"There's … something over there…" he said sounding scared.

* * *

Both teams tried to get more information from the scared members but the soon found out for themselves as a each sensed the giant chakra level on the outskirts of the village. Gai paused at his own training, he knew that signature. It was Takara, but she was meant to be in the hospital. Knowing something was wrong he sprinted off in the direction of the rising power level.

He saw the four dragons above the trees before he got there. They where huge. But they didn't seem to be attacking anything. What was Takara doing!? He ducked through the underbrush to the clearing, a few people where standing around the place, and Takara was standing alone in the clearing, purple steam seemed to rise from several places in her body, she was shaking and her face was purple with the strain. Why was no one stopping her, she was ill she couldn't possibly do this. Gai started down the hill to try and stop her but when he was nearly there something caught his arm. He looked back before shaking it off, but saw it was Hinata. Her face showed distress and worry but she still stayed back.

Gai looked towards Takara again and saw the spell circle on the ground, and he understood, he would just have to grit his teeth and bare it like Hinata.

Hinata stared, she felt like she was standing next to a large speaker she could feel the throb of Takara's chakra deep in her stomach she'd never felt this level of chakra from her before, nor had she seen the elemental dragons take such a large form. Takara was trying to summon more and more chakra to drive the seal back faster it seemed to be working as more wisps of the odd coloured steam rose as the lines where forced to release their grip.

Hinata felt a tug as her jutsu started to fail, refocusing she maintained the dragon seal with Takara's hand the shear amount of energy was dwarfing hers and forcing the jutsu to fail, so Hinata had to channel more of her own to maintain it, once she regained control Hinata found she was now forcing Takara's legs to stand. The sannin was channelling all she had into this to get rid of the seal. As Hinata watched a fifth belt formed erratically on top of the others, before it could compete itself the belt faded, it took three more attempts before the fifth belt connected then it branched off Takara's shoulders and the lightening dragon took form. The five elemental dragons moved at a rapid pace almost as if they sensed the urgency of the moment. Once the lightening dragon was complete a huge puff of smoke erupted around Takara with an auditable hiss even about the noise of the five dragons.

Hinata was now struggling to maintain the pursuing shadow, Takara's energy was going to shatter her hold at anytime.

"That's it!" Jiraiya darted forward while carrying out the complex series of hand signs and muttering the seal release jutsu, once complete he slammed his on the ground on top of the painted circle. The inks came alive and the circle shrank down as the inks ran up onto Takara's legs. The thick smoke changed from purple to black and the five dragons suddenly disappeared, leaving only a puddle and a mount of crumbling dirt.

The smoke faded, leaving Takara standing alone on chard looking earth, her hands hung limply at her sides. Hinata and Gai ran from their places.

She was standing that was good.

Hinata got there first closely followed by Gai. Takara's eyes where half lidded and there was no sign of the seal anywhere.

"Nee-chan are you okay?"

"Are you alright?" Both of them demanded at once, Takara looked at them lazily, and offered a tiny grin.

"You can let me go now." she said quietly.

"Oh sorry Nee-chan," Hinata quickly dropped the pursuing shadow jutsu that was holding Takara in place. She instantly regretted it as Takara tipped backwards. Both Hinata and Gai grabbed her and lowered her gently to the ground. Takara let her eyes slid closed as Gai shouted for the medics to move their asses and Hinata set her the woman's head to rest on her lap.

_I'll be okay Kit and Gai are looking after me…_

She thought as she welcomed the much needed sleep.

Tsunade was next to reach Takara she pressed her fingers to her neck to find a pulse worried that the strain had caused another heart attack. She found a pulse, quick paced, but within normal ranges.

"It's alright, she's just exhausted" Tsunade said.

"But her heart" Hinata started,

"It's alright Hinata. Once she gets some sleep it will be okay." Tsunade said in a soft tone.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shzune sprinted down the hill. By now every jounin, chuunin and high level genin had converged on the area expecting a powerful enemy, some of the other shinobi had feared a reappearance of the demon fox. They all arrived ready for a fight, now they stood confused, none of them knew what was happening.

"You see to Takara, I'll explain what happened." Jiraiya said to Tsunade as he walked past. Tsunade nodded at him then called over the medical team with a stretcher and with the help of Gai and the medics they lifted her gently unto it.

"Lets get her back to the hospital"

Hinata stayed where she was on the ground, her leg was throbbing, her crutch was left at the hospital and now that the adrenaline was gone she was having trouble standing, she must have pulled the healing muscle in her thigh again.

"Hinata?" the girl looked up towards the voice the rest of the Konohua eleven where standing there. It had been Kiba who'd spoken, Ino crouched down next to her.

"What happened?" Lee asked.

"I hurt my leg…" Hinata said.

"No I mean what happened here?" lee glanced up the hill.

"They where removing the seal, from Nee-chan."

"Seal?" "Neji asked. He was on the other side of Hinata now.

"I'll tell you later…" Ino said to the others. "where's your crutch?" she directed this question to Hinata.

"Still at the hospital, they pulled me out of there pretty fast."

"Okay then, Kiba can we borrow Akamaru?" Ino looked up at Kiba.

"Yeah sure, Akamaru" The giant dog barked an agreement and after giving the girl a nuzzle lay down next to her.

* * *

With the help of her friends Hinata was returned to the hospital and back to her room. Takara was already there on her own bed, sleeping.

"The seals gone" Tsunade reported once it was just her, Gai, Jiraiya, Hebi and Hinata.

"It's gone? You're sure?" Hebi asked.

"It is?" Jiraiya asked, "I only applied a counterseal."

"Looks like your seal allowed that final surge of power to overwhelm the seal altogether and break it." Tsunade explained.

"That's good right?" Hebi asked.

"Yes it is."

"So, what needs to be done now?" Gai asked,

"Sleep, so lets leave her alone to rest." Tsunade tried to usher the men from the room, Gai refused point blank to leave. Tsunade didn't even try to persuade him, Hebi followed Tsunade and Jiraiya wanting to know why they thought this was a good idea, Hinata stayed in her bed. Once she got unto the bed the physical exhaustion got her. She had expended a lot of energy to stop Takara's huge chakra overpowering her jutsu.

Gai glanced over at Hinata's bed, the poor teen had pretty much keeled over once she sat down, she was asleep as well. The man reached over and pushed the rebel strand of hair off Takara's face, tucking it behind her ear.

"You stupid woman… why didn't you tell me." he muttered, but he knew the answer, if he knew, and tried to stop her, she probably would have listened to him.

"sorry" Takara muttered, she was looking at him with half lidded eyes. "I didn't want you to worry."

"You didn't think I would sense your chakra level?" he said in a soft tone.

"I didn't think I would need to go that high…" she uttered.

"How you feeling now?" he asked.

"sleepy…" she said childishly as she rubbed her eyes.

"Then get some sleep, I'll be here when you wake up" Gai leant down and gave her a kiss.

"'kay"

* * *

"I'm so bored!" Hinata moaned while Sakura removed the bandages on her face, neck and chest. It was the day after the unsealing and Takara was released to rest at home. Meaning Hinata was left with no one to talk too outside visiting hours and she'd finished the manga. "how does it look?"

"Better than expected, its only a thin line really." Sakura replied dumping the bandages into the medical waste bin. Hinata picked up a small mirror and looked at the scar, it started just in front of her ear, ran straight down her face, across her neck then straight down between her collar bones and ran a few inches down her chest. Sakura was right though it was a thin line, with a little difference in skin colour, it was a darker pink with a slight shimmer, with her fading tan from her travels with Takara it was less obvious.

"Well, maybe we can let you out of here sooner that we thought after all its only your leg keeping you here now." Sakura said, adding notes onto the chart.

"Can you swing it?" Hinata asked hopefully.

"I think so, but promise me you won't train for at least another fortnight." Sakura pointed her pencil at Hinata.

"Yeah I promise. Hey Sakura?"

"Humm?"

"I was thinking that I should get one of my genin to learn a few basic medical jutsus."

"That's a good idea, Tsunade is pushing for every team to have a medic."

"Yeah but there's a problem."

"what's that."

"I don't know any myself."

"Oh, that is a problem… maybe I could help you out with that. If you can get your genin to be a little more co-operative with me than they are with Neji."

"That would be great Sakura." the pink haired girl smiled.

"I'm sure Ino would pitch in to. Everyone seems to like your genin, especially the little one. She's cute" Hinata chuckled.

"Neji doesn't."

"Yeah but he has no sense of fun." the too girls poked fun at Neji's lack of a sense of humour and laughed away to themselves.

* * *

"So, feeling better?"

"A little…" Takara replied to Gai's question. "Still feel tired though." Takara tried and failed to suppress a yawn. The two of them where heading back from a meal when Takara had to sit down. The couple stopped on a park bench to allow her to catch her breath.

"your going to bed when you get home." Gai told her, Takara gave him a look. "hey it's either listen to me or go back in the hospital like Tsunade said." he said defensively.

"Yeah alright, but give me a moment" Takara leant back on her hands and looked up into the darkening sky. "Thanks for hanging around Gai."

"I wasn't about to leave you alone on a park bench."

"No I mean altogether. I know you where there all the time while I was in the toxic coma, and when I was getting my arms fixed." She turned her head to look at him.

"I didn't want to leave you alone like that, besides I know you'd do the same for me."

"Thanks Gai." Takara smiled at him, he smiled back. The two got closer and she leant her head on his shoulder.

"it's cuz I love you" He said into her hair.

"I know, I love you too" Gai put his arm around her.

"S'at a crow?" Takara said just to break the silence.

"No … looks like a raven."

"Oh," with nothing further to say they just sat there, together.

* * *

The raven flew swiftly to its goal, dipping down below the crater walls and gliding silently over the buildings of the sound village. It landed in the bird tower and cawed loudly. The bird keeper stroked the raven and removed the scroll from its leg. It was for the otokage, throwing the bird a lump of carrion meat he got up to leave. The raven cawed happily and tore into the dead rabbit.

The bird keeper traversed the many stair cases and corridors down into the very core of the extinct volcano, to the otokage's lab. He was at it again. The latest subject of his experiments was on the table, a captured grass shinobi, it was still the same experiment, trying to implant a genetic trait into a host body, but the main problem still remained, the body's immune system rejected it. So his goal now was to weaken the immune system enough to allow the genetic alterations take hold and strong enough to prevent the body dying but in most cases the immune system ended up attacking the body.

"Otokage-sama, a message from the Konohua spy." the keeper knelt down and held up the scroll to him. Orochimaru took the scroll from the man and dismissed him. Setting the scroll aside for the moment he finished the alteration treatment, after injecting the new genetic material it was just a matter of waiting, so he sipped his tea and popped open the scroll tube. As he read through the scroll his anger grew until he crushed the cup in his hand. He threw the scroll across the room, it clattered to the floor next to the door, through with his assistant just entered.

"Problems Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto asked picking up the scroll.

"She's still alive" he growled.

"I can see that." Kabuto read through the scroll himself. "now what?"

"What are our numbers, are we ready to attack yet." Orochimaru asked rubbing his temple.

"We don't have enough manpower. Our numbers are increasing though, many of the scattered clans are coming around to our way of thinking, other than that we need to train them effectively. The leaf wouldn't be a push over. But in time we will build up the strength." Kabuto reported.

"Alright then, step up the training and find those free roaming clans in Fang country. It will take time to prepare ourselves fully. I'm a patient man, we can wait. Keep up the guerrilla attacks on trade routes and unprepared teams. I want the other villages on their toes, its good to keep them guessing." a buzzer sounded behind him. His test subject had just died. Orochimaru reached over and turned off the heart monitor. "Like I said keep up the attacks for now we'll bide our time."

"How many attempts has it been now." Kabuto asked looking at the dead body.

"too many, but I'll get there eventually. Do we have anymore prisoners?" Orochimaru drew blood to test later.

"I think so, I'll go check,"

"There's no rush, I want to take a look at him to see what went wrong this time." Kabuto bowed out of the room while Orochimaru prepared for an autopsy.

* * *

"What did you do with my genin?"

"Hinata? Aren't you supposed to be in hospital?" Neji asked as she came up next to him.

"I got released, so the genin?" she pressed.

"Oh, they're running an exercise for me." Neji looked back towards the tree line.

"Why do you have your byakugan active?" Hinata asked.

"They developed a nasty habit of disappearing during training, I'm not gonna let them do it again." Hinata sniggered into her hand he didn't know they where sneaking off to the hospital.

"Sensei?" Aiko appeared out of the trees closely followed by the other two.

"Hey guys? Fed up of Neji?"

"Hey!" Neji snapped.

"You can't handle young genin and you know it." Hinata said slyly out of earshot of the genin, Neji stopped his argument.

"Yeah okay,"

"Are you coming back sensei?" Shin asked.

"She has a crutch of course she'd not" Megumi said bluntly.

"No I can come back, can't join in for a week or two, but I'm back."

"Did Tsunade-sama approve this?" Neji asked sounding suspicious.

"Yes, Neji I'm fine. Go already" Neji lingered for a second with his eyes tracing the fine lined scar on her face before agreeing and leaving. "Alright then, what did my sour brother put you through?" the genin told her about the repetitive training.

"well how about this, just cuz you can't be in the up coming chuunin exams doesn't mean you can't be in another one later so how about we get you ready for those?" the genin agreed enthusiastically. "Great now, speaking of that, I want at least one of you to learn medical jutsus, I've already arranged tutoring sessions with a friend of mine but the question is, which one of you wants to do it?" the genin looked at each other. Shin didn't like the sight of blood so Hinata knew he wouldn't, Aiko was too nervous, Megumi was only really interested in hurting people rather than helping. Hinata thought but to her surprise it was Megumi that stepped forward.

"I wanna learn…sensei."

"Great, lets get you guys training then." the three genin smiled, it was good to have their sensei back.

_end chapter 26_

* * *

_Okay, did we like that? I've got a little surprise lined up in the next chapter but you'll have to wait for that._

_In the meantime there's something I want you to have a wee look at on my profile page. A linky to my crappy little home page yay!_

_**Yeah, hop over have a wee look and maybe sign the guest book. What do you have planned anyway?**_

_Not saying a word!_


	28. Chapter 28: Improvement

_Thanks to Skip who helped in brainstorming for this chapter and Ammy for betaing in Skips absence_

_And to answer __Eminate Giorgis question, yes I have another two stories planned for after this one, one is concerning Hinata._

_And no im not up to date on the manga….sadly…_

* * *

**Improvement**

Hinata yawned and sat up, light from the window played across her face rousing her from her rest. The jounin stretched and felt the small bump of the sliver fox pendant on her chest. She stood up and folded up the futon, stashing it in the cupboard. Once that was done she dug into her travel pack for her leaf uniform.

It was always strange to wake up alone, she was so used to Takara always being nearby, but for now she would have to live with it. Takara was back in Konohua. Hinata took her time getting dressed, she was in no rush. As always her eyes lingered on the star shaped scar on her leg, but as always she didn't think too much of it. The teen drew her long indigo hair back in to the usual plait, then strapped on her vambrace, a gift from Takara, one of her precious belongings. It was early morning and she was hungry. A few days ago she had found a great little place not far from her rented flat that served a great breakfast. Throwing on her flank jacket and picking up her twin swords she left the small apartment block. Outside she paused to allow her eyes to adjust to the bright light, then she started off down the dusty streets of Suna.

As she walked she caught a glimpse of herself in a shop window, and of the scar on the left side of her face. It had been a year and a half ago that they had been ambushed by Orochimaru. Takara had healed well after the unsealing and returned to her duty as senior ANBU captain, she also wore her Royki crested flank jacket with pride, but Hinata understood that completely. Hinata had also healed quickly and returned to her genin team. They where in Suna now attending their second chuunin exam. They had taken part in the one in Grass country six months before hand but had failed in the first exam. Hinata walked on from the shop as causally as possible, she was being followed. Her pursuer was following from the roof tops, Hinata ducked as the pursuer attacked, and the desert lion sailed harmlessly overhead.

"Morning Matsuri, hey Kinsha"

"Missed!" moaned the sand nin playfully from the back of the big cat. She slipped off the lion while Hinata stroked Kinsha's head.

"You've really got to stop trying to jump me, it's getting annoying." Hinata said.

"Aw where's the fun in that?"

"You embarrassed me in front of the other jounin."

"That wasn't my fault!" Matsuri said defensively. Just after the leaf jounin arrived with their teams they waited in a conference room for the time they would formally enter their genin. Matsuri had been the one to come and get them along with Kinsha her nin-lion, Once they came in Kinsha recognised Hinata and barrelled in knocking over a few genin and a jounin to glomp her, leaving the poor teen turning red from embarrassment while pushing off the over enthusiastic cat.

"Well you didn't exactly try to stop her."

"She's just a big kitten." Matsuri scratched the lion under the chin and she let out a deep rumbling purr.

"Yeah alright…" Hinata said, the overgrown house cat was too cute to stay mad at. The two friends walked on to the little diner and Hinata was amazed at how people were accustomed to the lion trotting down the streets, she guessed it was the same as the people of Konoha being used to Kiba's giant dog. At the diner the two girls got something for breakfast while the lion lay under the table, snapping up morsels handed under the table by the teens.

"It's the fifth day now isn't it?" Matsuri asked before popping a dumpling into her mouth.

"Yeah, I've heard nothing of them so far" Hinata prodded at her own dumpling, she was worried about her genin. "wonder if they found their way through the maze." she pondered aloud.

"Well we did and we were kinda hopeless."

"That's cuz Sakura flipped and punched her way through the walls." Hinata chuckled.

"Oh yeah, god that was ages ago now." Matsuri held a strip of beacon over the edge of the table, a large tongue appeared and slurped up the meaty treat before disappearing again. A content purr rumbled from under the table, Hinata smiled weakly at the purring but it was really a grim reminder of what kind of creatures waited for her cute little genin in the maze.

"What time does it end?" Hinata asked.

"Umm, about half three." Matsuri said checking her watch, she had been one of the chunins that opened one of the numbered gates at the start of the exam. Hinata sighed loudly, there was another reason she wanted this to end quickly. Suna's chuunin numbers where still rather low after the recent jounin selection, which Matsuri failed, so again Tsunade leant Gaara a number of chuunin on the quiet to oversee the exam while the real sand ninja watched their borders. Naruto had been one of those chuunin, he was overseeing one of the air exchange holes in the maze with Shikamaru, making sure there was no cheating by genin leaving the maze, and since it was technically within the exam area Hinata wasn't allowed to go there because her team was competing. She wanted to know what became of her genin team, and see her boy friend.

"You gonna eat that?"

"huh?" Hinata snapped out of her daydream, Matsuri was pointing her chopsticks at the dumpling Hinata was pushing around her plate. "Oh, no I'm not really hungry anymore." she stopped poking the dumpling and shifted her gaze to the big yellow eyes that were eyeing up the tasty snack from the edge of the table.

"Worried about your genin?" Matsuri gave the lion a look to stop her just taking the neglected dumpling.

"Yeah" Hinata pushed the dumpling off the edge of the table, it was snapped up before it hit the ground.

"You wanna head on over to the centre by the time we get there it will be almost time." Matsuri suggested after they paid and left.

"You sure about that, it's a pretty long walk from here." Hinata said.

"Don't worry I have a quick way."

* * *

"I thought you said you had a quick way." Hinata said once they left the village.

"Well I do" Matsuri said with an evil grin, she hopped on the back of her big cat.

"Hey!" Hinata complained.

"Sorry only room for one, think you can keep up?" Matsuri teased.

"That a challenge?" Hinata asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hell yeah! Come on then, lets see how fast you leaf jounin really are." Matsuri poked light-heartedly at the higher rank and nudged Kinsha in the side, the lion lurched off, kicking up a cloud of sand.

"Oi! That's not fair" Hinata sprinted after the sand nin. As she ran she twisted her vambrace around, nipping her thumb she smeared her bloody thumb across the fox tattoo. Feisu leapt from her arm and hit the ground running. Hinata ran along side the four foot fox for a few steps then grabbed a fistful of fur and jumped up on to the fox's back.

"Let's go Feisu!" Hinata called to the fox, she barked in agreement and the giant fox's pace quickened.

Matsuri looked over her shoulder expecting the jounin to be far behind, but she got a surprise.

"Hey no fair!" Matsuri shouted as Hinata drew level.

"Oh and you where?" Hinata called back with a smirk.

"Kinsha! Faster!" Matsuri ordered her lion, she didn't want to be beaten. The feline pulled ahead.

"No chance!" Hinata urged her fox to go faster, she complied and lowered her head to streamline herself, Hinata also lay flat on the fox to aid the speed. In the end up the two stayed more or less neck and neck the entire race. With no clear winner they arrived at the main gates to the underground maze. Hinata recalled her panting fox while Kinsha lapped up water from a trough that had been left out, just inside the underground complex, for the horses carrying the elders who where judging the exams over all. They had come to see who had passed the second exam.

"Damn that cat's fast." Hinata muttered, watching the lion gulp down generous amounts of water, the horses pawed the earth, nervously eyeing up the carnivore.

Hinata glanced around, in front of her was the first gate leading into the maze. Her genin had entered through gate number 17 at the start of the second exam.

"Coming?" Matsuri nudged Hinata to snap her out of the daydream.

"Oh sorry."

"I'm sure your team is fine. Come on we here a little early but we can wait in the centre."

"is it okay for me to go in before the exam ends?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, we're going over the maze remember, you can't get into the maze except through the centre tunnel."

"Oh yeah… okay led the way, I kinda blanked this place out" Hinata joked. Matsuri laughed and led the way up a stair case into a well lit straight tunnel. It led directly to the centre and was off limits to the exam participants, to enforce that a number of chuunin were in the hallway, not that there was really anywhere to hide in here anyway. The two trotted down the hall chatting about random things, closely followed by the lion. At last they reached the centre of the maze and climbed down the steps into the under ground tower that marked the finishing point for the exam. They went into a waiting room where a surly looking Rain ninja was already waiting for news of his team, he gave the two girls a fleeting glance then returned to his magazine.

"You think it was a bit much to put six scrolls in the maze this time." Hinata asked. "There were only four when we took the exam here."

"Yeah I know, but Gaara-shisou said that the finals held here last time…"

"You mean ours?"

"Yeah, he said they where too short so he wants a few more shinobi to take part."

"Guess that makes sense. How many teams have finished so far?"

"Four" grunted the Rain ninja bluntly.

"Any Konoha teams?"

"No" he replied just as sharply.

* * *

It rolled on to two o'clock and Hinata was starting to worry about her genin. A Suna shinobi came to the door and asked that the jounin follow him, Matsuri tagged along. They were taken to an observation balcony over the main hall where Gaara told them of the next phase of the exams. At the moment the hall was empty except for the numerous jounin on the balcony.

"The exam is almost over, once it is the successful teams will enter through the far door," the suna shinobi pointed to the other side of the hall to a set of double doors. "If your team enters, please precede down these stairs to the main area, your genin will then be told the details of the final exam by the Kazekage." with that brief explanation the jounin where left to watch the clock and the doors. Not long before half three Gaara and several proctors appeared in the main hall, the proctors where discussing times and teams, Gaara listened to them silently, his serine gaze rested on the door. The clock on the wall behind the jounin struck half past three.

"Kazekage-sama, it's time for the exam to end." one of the proctors said. Gaara nodded to the woman.

"Inform the chuunin at the base of the tower, and send for the genin who've made it." he said quietly.

"Hai" the proctor disappeared. A few minutes later the doors at the end of the hall opened and the jounin held their breaths as the genin teams entered. A well rested rain, a nervous looking grass, a smug looking sand, a beaten looking rock and lastly a dirty leaf team. Hinata sighed with relief as she saw the unmistakable red hair of Megumi leading the group into the room. The jounin couldn't hide her smile as she pushed herself away from the rail and followed the other jounin down the stairs to stand behind Gaara.

"Only five?" Gaara asked the proctor who'd reappeared at his side.

"I'm afraid only five made it within the time limit Kazekage-sama." Gaara nodded, then started to address the genin.

While he spoke Hinata smiled down at her genin. They where dirty and sported several cuts and bruises, they must have finished not that long ago. Poor Shin looked ready to curl up and sleep, Megumi looked relieved and little Aiko looked shocked that they had made it. Gaara finished his explanation for the third exam and dismissed the genin. A few stayed where they were waiting for instructions from their jounins, Hinata waited for Gaara to leave with the elders before she stepped down to her genin.

"Well done." she told them. The genin smiled back, glad that it was over. "How was it?" Hinata asked ushering the genin to move toward the exit tunnel.

"Horrible!" moaned Megumi right away.

"I'm glad it's over…" Aiko muttered and rubbed her head. There was a bruise there. Shin grunted in agreement.

"We are so dead in the finals…" he muttered to himself. The three sighed now that they thought about it.

"I think you three need a rest before we think about that." Hinata said with a sweat drop. As they exited the maze they saw the failing teams leave with their heads hung, on stretchers or in body bags.

"That's gruesome…" Megumi said bluntly.

"It's unfortunate but that's what happens when you're not prepared." Hinata said.

"Tell me about it, I had to move a few of them…"

"Naruto?" the blond came up behind her and butted into the conversation.

"a team got attacked under the vent me and Shikamaru where watching, one dead two injured." He explained.

"Has anyone told you, you look weird in a Suna uniform?" Hinata said eyeing up the teen.

"Yeah, you." Naruto replied, he was dressed as a sand shinobi to pose as one of the exam proctors. Hinata looked from the genin to her boyfriend, they were all equally dirty.

"A trip to the baths is needed I think." she said to all of them. Naruto sniffed the material of the shirt he was wearing,

"phew you're right."

"Alright come on " Hinata chuckled and beckoned to her team.

The two teens walked on ahead leading the way back to the village, the genin trotted behind sniggering. They had learned of the relationship between their sensei and the energetic blond a long time ago but it was still a source of amusement. They stopped at the flat Hinata had rented for their stay in Suna so they could collect their bathing stuff and fresh clothes. Naruto had ran off to collect his stuff too and promised to meet them there. Naruto was staying as a guest of the Kazekage in the kage tower, mainly because Takara had absolutely forbade Hinata and Naruto from sharing a building, never mind a room without her there.

"Shin we're waiting for you" Hinata called back into the small flat.

"I'm coming!" the boy shouted and dove into his travel pack looking for his soap. "Got it!" shoving it in his wash bag he jogged out into the hall where the girls where waiting.

"There's a bath house not that far from here," Hinata told them and led the way through the streets. "So tell me, how did you handle the maps?"

"they where hard we got the inner circle to start with so we where lost for the first three days, until we came across another team with the blue scroll." Megumi explained.

"It was only the first two days Meg." Shin butted in, Megumi gave him a fleeting look. Hinata smirked Shin never used to interrupt Megumi for fear of death, but now she had kind of lightened up and didn't threaten him, as much.

"Anyway, we came across this other team," she continued

"Water ninja" Aiko chirruped,

"Er, yeah, they had the blue scroll, so we jumped them!"

"They had set up camp in one of the clearing areas, so we hid and waited until they fell asleep then me and Meg took down one each and tied them up." Aiko explained.

"Yeah Shin woke the other guy." Megumi said bluntly giving the boy an accusing look.

"It wasn't my fault!" the boy complained. "a snake fell on him from the tree."

"And who knocked it loose from the tree." Megumi shot back.

"I'll have to agree with the girls, Shin, I'm afraid your stealth sucks, you need a lot of work on it. Anyway what happened after that." Hinata stopped the impending argument before it started.

"It took the three of us to take him down, he was pretty strong" Shin tried to regain some dignity by describing how his swordsmanship saved Megumi and Aiko from a number of senbon and other blades thrown by the water ninja.

"Well Shin is a good fighter" Aiko said, after that Megumi continued to tell the story, they found their way into the separating ring and ran away from the boulder, just managing to avoid it by diving in a door way. They eventually found their way on the map thanks to Aiko's navigation skills, and checked four scroll rooms to find them empty, except one which looked like it used to have a scroll but was already taken.

"So what did you do?" Hinata asked, they had reached the bath house and got a 'split room' which was basically one room, one pool but a sturdy bamboo fence down the middle blocking the two genders from view of each other but allowed conversation.

"Well it was the fourth day, so we figured that if we tried to move towards another scroll room we'd never make it on time, so we headed for the centre and hoped we'd run into a team that did get the goal scroll." Aiko explained pulling off her dirty top.

"Good thinking." called Naruto from the other side of the bamboo wall.

"It was pretty dark in the centre bit and we didn't want to risk giving ourselves away with light so we had to trust Shin's eyes to get us through and spot other teams." the small girl continued.

"We managed to find our way on the map, Megumi saw that there was only four ways into the main chamber in the middle so we staked out one of those paths. Luckily a cloud team stopped nearby to have a rest." Shin called from the other side of the bamboo curtain.

"Yeah, they thought they were safe enough to stop." Megumi said and dipped her toes in the water to test the temperature, happy that it was perfect she slid into the water.

"So what did you do?" Hinata asked joining the girl in the warm pool.

"we tried to think of a plan but one of them found us, he had stepped away from the others to pee and well kinda walked into us in the dark. We jumped him before he could give us away. Knocked him out." Aiko explained as she too stepped into the water. "heehee warm" she giggled to herself.

"then what?" Naruto asked.

"We didn't think we could take out the other two cloud, they were pretty alert, so Aiko had a bright idea." Shin answered.

"Yeah it was pretty cool," Megumi agreed, Aiko blushed at the praise from her team mates.

"Well he was wearing a long cloak so I took it off him and wrapped it around myself to hide my different clothes and changed my face and hair." Hinata smiled, because of the extra time she spent training, she was now able to morph her face and hold it for at most seven minutes.

"So you disguised yourself to get close to them?" Hinata asked.

"Yup" Aiko said sounding proud now that Hinata was smiling. "Shin said I should hit them with newtro thingies."

"Neurotoxins" Shin corrected from the other side of the wall.

"Yeah those, to paralyse them so I jabbed them with the poisoned senbons he gave me. It worked too, we got the scroll and bolted before they could move again." Hinata grinned and she heard Naruto chuckle, the splashing on the over side of the wall meant Shin was running through the actions.

"Yeah but we got into a pretty nasty fight before we got to the tower. We weren't the only ones to hang around near the exit." Megumi added just before she slipped below the surface to wet her hair, she came back up a second later pushing the damp hair out of her eyes. "We got attacked then, they beat us up pretty bad but we won."

"You guys seem okay though" Naruto added, noticing that Shin had only a few bruises and scrapes.

"That's cus of Meg's medical skills." Aiko, being her chibi self, wrapped her arms around Megumi's shoulders "She healed us up good"

"Getoff!" Megumi shrugged the small girl off, Aiko fell under the water and came up spluttering with her hair clinging on her face. "I needed you two to finish so I could pass, I would have dragged you if I had to." she said bluntly and lathered soap into her hair. Aiko shrugged, she used to Megumi's attitude, and continued to tell of how they found their way through the remainder of the maze. Hinata cast her gaze at the red head. She had really buckled down to learn medical jutsus from Sakura and Ino, determined to get them right. Hinata had once asked her why she worked so hard after she found the girl exhausted from practicing.

"just because" was her reply, she had found the girl walking unsteadily home.

"You know you can tell me Meg?" Hinata took a seat next to the girl on the steps leading to her dorm. She was quiet for a moment.

"I can remember my granny telling me that if a medic had been with my mom's team, she could have survived the ninja wars. Maybe dad as well…" the girl brought her legs up and sat her chin on her knees. Hinata listened to the rare insight to Megumi's mind. "So at first I thought that if I got strong enough I wouldn't have to worry about being injured. But after our first C mission I starting thinking again. You're a jounin and you still got hurt, but that was because you had to look after me. Then after that both you and Takara-sama got hurt…"

"So what did you learn?" Hinata asked gently nudging the girl to continue.

"I guess it doesn't matter how strong you get there's always gonna be a chance that you'll get hurt"

"That's true." Hinata answered and rubbed her thigh.

"So I figured its best to have someone on the team to help, so why not me, I think that's what my gran was trying to tell me."

"You think so?"

"Yeah… Hey sensei?" Megumi looked up at the teen

"Hmm?" Hinata still found being called sensei by Megumi strange.

"Don't tell Shin or Aiko, they'll think I've gone soft" Hinata laughed and walked with the girl to her dorm.

Back in the present Megumi kept up her mean front, the other two never knew of her reasons behind wanting to be a medic, and Hinata didn't betray her confidence, it was hard enough to get the girl to like her in the first place.

"It was strange though," Shin called.

"What was?" Hinata asked, she was combing debris and leaf litter from Aiko's long hair so the girl could wash it properly.

"Just before we finished, we where on this path that wound back on itself a few times,"

"What's strange about that?" Naruto asked.

"Well at the same point in the tunnels the wall was a different colour and material. Like the wall had been rebuilt." Shin continued, Hinata laughed to herself leaving the other four confused, once she stopped Hinata explained.

"that's because the walls were knocked down during a chuunin exam, one of the genin cracked and punched their way through to the centre."

"How do you know?" Naruto shouted.

"Cuz it was Sakura" Hinata giggled again, judging by the looks she was getting from the two girls Hinata would have to explain.

"I took my chuunin exam here in Suna, that maze was a nightmare. Sakura got so fed up that she broke through the walls for the last stretch."

"You done yours here?" Shin squeaked from the other side of the bamboo wall.

"Yup, but I'll tell you about it later I wanna hear about how you got out." Hinata let herself sink down to neck level in the water.

"Not much left to tell really, Meg patched us up and we bolted for the finish line. How long did that chuunin say we had left?" Shin asked.

"Four and a half hours, we cut it close" Aiko answered, while she washed her foot.

"That was close." Hinata agreed.

"How long did it take you?" Megumi asked.

"Umm, three days 21 hours and 46 minutes. But our exam ended one hour into the fifth day because all of the goal scrolls had been accounted for." Hinata said, "Aiko you missed a bit" she pointed to a large smug of mud on the girls arm.

"Oops"

* * *

After the bath they got dressed in clean clothes and headed to the little diner Hinata found for dinner. As they ate Hinata looked over her genin, now thirteen and with Megumi bordering on fourteen, they had changed over near two year period Hinata was their teacher.

Shin seemed to shoot up and was now the tallest of the three despite being the youngest. Dressed in short black trousers and a crimson long sleeved t-shirt with the standard Royki clan symbol on the back. Like his idol and sensei he had begun to wear his blade horizontally across his waist at the back, on the sheath was tied his Konoha headband and concealed behind the sheath of his short sword was a small but sharp dagger that he pulled out during close combat, a quarter of the size of his sword but still dangerous.

Megumi was the oldest of the group and by far the best at stealth, she still choose practicality over style when selecting her clothes, still sporting her short spiked hair doo, she wore navy trousers with a grey t-shirt over which was a deep green waist coat and a strong leather belt to clip her equipment and medical pouches to. She still wore her black fingerless gloves with the Konohua plate on back, but with an addition on the knuckles, light weight steel studs to pack a greater punch.

Aiko was still the smallest, and still maintained her chibi looks, her long hair, which was brown today, was tied back into a tight plait. She wore shin length sand coloured trousers with a pink sleeveless shirt with the tiny daisy embroidered on the left side, over this she wore a light grey jacket that hung open loosely. She still wore her headband around her neck and had a pair of vambraces one for each arm, though these were often hidden under the jacket but offered some extra protection.

Naruto had jibed before the exams that some of Hinata's habits had rubbed off on the genin, looking at them now, she saw what he meant.

"So, _'slurp'_ what happens now?" Shin asked after sucking up a long noodle.

"Now, we get you three into shape for the final round. We'll be staying here in Suna for the oncoming month to prepare and to gather information on your opponents."

"Do we have to? All this sand is annoying" Aiko whined.

"Yup, if would be easier." Hinata answered, then turned to Naruto "Are you heading back to Konoha with Tsunade-sama later?"

"Nope, Gaara's asked me to hang around for a while. Tsunade didn't object, so no harm." Naruto answered with a grin, then lifted his bowl to drink the broth from the ramen.

"There you are" the voice came from behind Hinata.

"Senpai?" Megumi said, meaning it could only be Sakura. (Megumi calls Sakura senpai because she's been teaching her medical skills, but not enough to be 'sensei').

"Hey Sakura-chan" Naruto greeted the pink haired konochi, Hinata waved as her mouth was full of noodles.

"Well we're going in an hour or so, Tsunade wants a quick word with you two before we go."

"Yeah okay, we're pretty much done here now so we'll come with you." Hinata said after swallowing her food. The genin got the hint and hurried to finish their meals.

* * *

The leaf shinobi headed towards the canyon leading into the village of Suna where a number of groups were preparing to depart. Failed teams and their jounin headed off, some bade farewell and good luck to their comrades that had passed.

The leaf group was standing a bit away from the gate to avoid blocking the others as they weren't ready to leave just yet.

"Naruto, Hinata, a word please." Tsunade beckoned them over as soon as they came into earshot.

"Hai Tsunade-sama?" the hokage took them away from the crowd to avoid being over heard.

"I've just heard from Gaara that Sound have been spotted in the area. So Naruto, I'm leaving you here for an extra precaution. You are to aid in protecting the leaf team and Suna if need be."

"Hai"

"Hinata, these orders stand for you as well, if the worst happens you are to take orders from the Kazekage in the event of attack during my absence."

"Hai"

"Suna is a trusted ally to us, I'd prefer nothing happened to them."

"I understand Tsunade-sama. Do you think the sound will attack Suna soon?" Hinata asked.

"No, knowing Orochimaru he will leave it until the finals if he does plan too, he likes to draw attention to himself." Tsunade didn't hesitate to speak about Orochimaru to the two teens as they both knew firsthand what he was capable of. "I've asked a few other chuunin who'd been helping in the second exam to stay as well, the official reason is to protect the leaf genin from sabotage, though most of them will still pose as Suna shinobi" the two teens nodded.

"Hinata, you are the senior leaf shinobi remaining here, unfortunately most our other high level shinobi are well known to the sound, so you are in charge of the chuunin staying. I'm sorry to have to leave this to you, but once you get everyone set into positions then you can focus on your genin, I would like a extra chuunin or three." The hokage added light heartedly and smiled over at the genin.

"I'll try Tsunade-sama" Hinata accepted a list of the chuunin Tsunade handed to her, she tucked it into her inside pocket, she'd check it later, somewhere less public. The three returned to the main group, Tsunade wished the genin good luck then with the rest of the leaf they left Suna.

Hinata and Naruto watched the Konoha group shrink and disappear before turning away.

"Now what?" Megumi asked, Shin yawned widely.

"Sleep I think. You guys look tired." Hinata said to her genin.

"I'm not" Megumi said as she tried and failed to suppress a yawn of her own. Hinata decided she'd see to her genin before speaking to the other leaf chuunin Tsunade left behind.

"Come on, I think you've earned a good sleep" Hinata lead the way down the street and Naruto fell into step beside her, again the genin giggled.

"Think you can ask Gaara to lend us a briefing room?" she asked after making sure the genin weren't listening, they tended not to ease drop on the teens.

"Yeah no problem, er… why?" Naruto asked.

"I'll have to talk to these guys tonight." She handed him a copy of the list, Tsunade must have guessed she'd get Naruto to help because she gave her two. "can you round them up and get them to meet me later on tonight?"

"yeah sure." Naruto took the list and thought better of giving her a kiss before he left. The genin had spotted them once before and gave Hinata grief about it for weeks.

Hinata got her genin settled in the flat. Shin was banished to the bathroom to get changed while the two girls got changed in the bed room, Hinata pulled out the futons while they got ready for bed.

Once the girls where in there pjs shin was allowed to renter the room and crawl into the warm futon.

"I've got something I need to see to, so I'll be back in a while, you guys go ahead and get some sleep, you earned it."

"Okay sensei…" Aiko yawned cutely and pulled the blankets over herself. Megumi was the last to get under the covers. On her way out Hinata flicked off the light to let them sleep. She left the flat and reread the list. Time to see who was in her unit.

_End of chapter 27 _

* * *

_(Lmd sits on the kerb with her head resting on her hands, the 'will write/beta for monies' sign lies on the ground next to her. Takara stands nearby still holding the tin cup. She gives it a little shake and the hallow clunk of a button knocking around inside is heard. Both women sigh)_

_No cookies this week…_

_**(Takara holds up new sigh. 'LMD's creativness runs on sugar. Help support Sugar Addict Productions, follow the link on the profile page')**_


	29. Chapter 29:Preparations

**Preparations **

Naruto was waiting outside the kage tower for Hinata when she arrived.

"Hey, sorry I took so long had to get the genin sorted."

"No problem, everyone's just arrived anyway. Come on then." he lead the way to the briefing room where the leaf shinobi had gathered. Most of the chuunin there Hinata didn't know that well, but there was also Kiba, Chouji, Shino and Tenten.

Hinata explained why they were staying and why they were still wearing Suna uniforms.

"Sound?" Chouji asked.

"That's what Tsunade said. However she also said it's unlikely they'll attack this soon. Either way we need to keep our eyes open." The door to the room opened and Hinata ducked as Kinsha bounded in ahead of Gaara and Matsuri.

"Kazekage-sama?" Hinata stood up again surprised Gaara had come, Kinsha took her chance and glomped Hinata from behind.

"MATSURI!" She shouted trying to prevent the lion licking her again. The Suna nin jogged past Gaara and pulled on Kinsha's waist coat to get her to move. Gaara smirked at the scene and waited until Hinata and got back to her feet with the help of Naruto, although still beetroot red.

"An annoying habit, isn't it." Gaara said calmly once the jounin regained a bit of dignity, Hinata only nodded and dusted her clothes off, trying not to meet his eye.

"Gaara!" Naruto shouted a greeting once Hinata was standing again, he stepped forward and threw his arm around Gaara's shoulders. The quiet teen seemed used to the loud blond and did nothing to stop him. Whereas the leaf ninja wondered to themselves if it was really alright that one of them was swinging around the neck of the Kazekage. Naruto broke off the half hug once Gaara started to address the chuunin.

"I want to thank you for staying, as I'm sure your jounin has explained your teams will be used to protect the genin teams. We received some intelligence that the Sound are trying to disrupt the chuunin exams, this information however has not been confirmed yet. So if their target is the competing genin or the final itself, we can't say for sure." Gaara held out his hand and Matsuri gave him a scroll, which in turn he handed to Hinata.

"These are the listings of patrol teams I would like your chuunin to join in on. Arrange them to your liking and then send the results to Matsuri, she will then arrange for the teams to be set up." Hinata glanced at the lists each Suna team was getting a boast with one leaf shinobi each by Gaara's plan, which was a good idea, because he had included ranks next to each team, in each team of five there would be one sand chuunin, one leaf chuunin and three sand genin.

The leaf counter attack on sand after the attack on Konoha had decimated their ranks as well as all the deaths caused by Orochimaru's attack. This must be why Tsunade was determined to offer any aid needed to get the sand back on their feet. These extra numbers was allowing them to focus on building up their own forces again with out worrying about leaving their borders inadequately guarded. In return Suna was freely exchanging information and allowed for highly profitable trade routes between the two villages.

"I'll leave you to it." Gaara said and after a farewell nod of the head he left. Matsuri stayed and waited for Hinata to get the chuunin sorted. She spread the listing out and arranged who was going were. The teams were to patrol the outskirts of the village including checking in on the genin teams from the other cities, as Gaara said, Orochimaru may target them.

"Okay that's all the teams filled so that leaves you two," Hinata said to Kiba and Tenten. "Looks like you two get to be the leaf guards"

"Thank god for that" Kiba pulled off the neck ruff that was part of the sand uniform. Hinata laughed at him as he yanked it off.

"Here you go Matsuri" Hinata handed the finished list to the sand nin.

"Okay, I'll pass this on. The ones joining the sand teams can just come here in the morning and we'll get everything sorted." Matsuri said. She patted her thigh and Kinsha got up from her spot in the corner and trotted out after her, much to the relief of Akamaru, he liked cats small and chaseable.

"That's about it, so enjoy being sand shinobi for a while." the was a rumble of agreement and the chuunin wondered out of the room. Naruto, Kiba, Chouji, Shino and Tenten hung back and sauntered out along with Hinata.

"So how did Shikamaru get out of this?" Asked Chouji

"I wish I knew, then I would have tried it." Kiba muttered. Outside the sun was setting, casting a cool shadow from the cliffs that surrounded the village.

"You think this was a good idea?" Tenten asked Hinata.

"What, staying here to bulk up the sand numbers? Well considering that they are our allies and they need a bit of back up at the moment I guess so." Hinata replied.

"er no I meant this floppy thing over the equipment pouch." Tenten pointed to a sand cover that protected the shinobi tools from sand but got in her way.

"Oh, well I dunno then" Hinata replied and Naruto sniggered at her.

"So what now people, we're free for the night." Kiba asked.

"Well I'm going back to make sure my genin haven't killed each other."

"Spoil sport." Moaned Tenten.

"Yeah well what can I do?" Hinata shrugged.

"Come out for a little while?" Kiba suggested.

"Other than that, I get worried when I leave those three alone for an extended length of time, something usually ends up broken…" the others laughed but Naruto knew she wasn't making it up. "So sorry guys but I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah aright"

"night Hinata"

"Laterz"

"Woof"

"I'll walk with you"

Each of them said their good byes and Naruto fell into step next to her as Hinata half turned to go down another street.

"Night guys" Hinata waved and headed off with Naruto.

"So… what do you think?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm?" Hinata asked looking up at him.

"About the sound… you think they really will target the genin?"

"I dunno, no one really knows how they think. They appear, attack, then disappear. They have done ever since we tried to tackle Sas…sound bases in Grass." Hinata quickly corrected herself. She still hadn't told Naruto the real objective of that mission, but she almost let slip a few times.

"That's true" Naruto didn't notice the slip up. Hinata yawned widely.

"I haven't had a decent nights sleep in five days…" she muttered.

"Well we're here now, go up and get some sleep." Naruto paused in the street, just outside the door to the block of flats.

"You wanna come up for a cuppa tea before you go?" Hinata offered.

"Nah, your tired, I'd only keep you awake." Naruto said, that and Takara would find out and kill him.

"Sure?"

"Yeah" he pulled her close and leant into kiss her goodnight, Hinata gave him an affectionate squeeze around the midsection before breaking the kiss, "Night"

"Yeah, night" Naruto waited until she closed the door behind herself then turned to leave.

* * *

Up in the rented apartment, Hinata checked in on the genin, they were asleep. Shin was snoring as always, Megumi had pushed the blankets off to the side but clutched them her hand, Aiko was curled up in a little ball with a cute shadow of a smile on her sleeping face.

Hinata got changed into her night clothes in the bathroom, and made herself a cup of tea before she turned in. While sitting at the table with her tea she heard a noise. She listened carefully, wary of the sound threat. Would they attack the genin in their sleep? She wouldn't put it past them.

Hinata was about to move, but the stumbling foot falls didn't belong to an attacking sound, but a sleepy genin. The door to the bedroom slid open, it was Aiko.

"Did I wake you?" Hinata asked. The girl rubbed her eye and shook her head.

"Bathroom…" she said sleepily and stumbled into the toilet. A few moments later there was a flush and the girl reappeared.

"Better?"

"Much" Aiko shuffled towards the bedroom, then paused. "Sensei?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember when you said you would teach me the dragon stances after I sighed the contract."

"uh huh, you didn't think you where ready." Hinata sipped her tea, Aiko had mentioned this several times over the past year but backed out just before Hinata summoned Pusa to arrange it.

"I… I wanna do it this time, I really do." the small teen sounded as if she was trying to convince herself rather than Hinata.

"Are you sure?" Hinata asked,

"Hai" the girl nodded sharply. Hinata smiled.

"I'll summon Pusa in the morning then." Hinata finished her tea and rinsed her cup. "Come on, your exhausted, get back to bed." Hinata placed her hand on the girls shoulder to guide her back to the bedroom.

"Alright sensei." Aiko stepped into the darkened room then crawled back into the futon next to Megumi's. Hinata had pulled her futon out earlier, it was spread out next to the girls, Shin's was a little ways from the girls on the other side of the room, because he was a boy and mainly because he tossed and turned in his sleep, on their first night in a small tent he rolled over and elbowed Megumi in the face. Left her with a bloody nose, and him with a concussion.

Hinata lay into her own futon and pulled the blankets over herself.

"Night sensei" came the little voice from the other side of Megumi.

"Night Aiko" Hinata settled down for a proper nights sleep, her genin were fine.

* * *

On the borders of Wind and River countries, a group of shinobi watched a camp from the darkness of the night. One of them watched with red eyes. The hokage was among this group.

"Should we attack them?" one of the others asked.

"We'll not win you idiot, look there are ANBU all over the place as well as the shinobi in plain view." the leader of the group snapped quietly without even looking at the fool. His gaze was on the pink haired chuunin in the camp, she was handing a cup of tea to the hokage. She looked different from when he had last saw her, and from the reports Orochimaru got from his spy indicated that she had gotten much stronger. None the less, he still had no time for her.

"Come on lets get out of here before we're spotted." The raven haired boy lead the group away from the Leaf camp and into Wind.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked the woman, she was looking into the trees behind the girl.

"Guta" An ANBU appeared beside Tsuande.

"Hai?"

"I want you to take a team and check to the north of the camp for me."

"Hai" the weasel faced ANBU disappeared, there was a slight rustle overhead as the ANBU guards moved.

"Is something wrong?" Sakura asked.

"We'll see" Tsunade sipped at her tea, the cryptic statement made Sakura nervous. Not much later the weasel reappeared.

"There is evidence of recent passage to the north Tsunade. Do you want us to pursue them?"

"No, but send word to Suna." the ANBU nodded and disappeared again.

"What?" Sakura was confused.

"Sound, moving into Wind." Tsunade said glaring to the trees.

"Shouldn't we have stopped them." Sakura asked.

"No, we don't know how many of them there are, besides we have civilians and genin here, who do you think the sound will go for?" Tsunade explained. Sakura understood, the hokage wouldn't put them in danger.

* * *

"So, you're sure this time?" Hinata checked one more time. Aiko nodded.

They were a little way out of the village in a decent training area, Shin and Megumi where sparring out of the way for now, Kiba was keeping an eye out with Akamaru while Hinata focused on her genin.

"Alright then" Hinata ran through the hand signs to summon the big green dragon. Pusa appeared wrapped around the scroll holding it tightly.

"Morning Pusa-san." Hinata greeted the dragon.

"Hinata-chan, its been a while" Pusa grinned showing her pointed fangs, she let loose a puff of stream from her nostrils, a squeak drew the dragons attention. "Aiko-chan" the dragon said, the small girl retreated further behind Hinata.

"Ryuu told me about her, she wants to sign the contract, am I correct?" Pusa lowered her head to look around Hinata.

"That's it, Aiko you don't need to be afraid." Hinata half turned to look at the girl and allow the dragon to see her.

"You can still change your mind if your not sure Aiko." Hinata reassured the girl.

"No, I.. I want to do it." the girl said sounding determined.

"Very well, Hinata-chan, do you feel she is worthy."

"As sure as Takara when she brought me forward Pusa-san" Hinata told the dragon.

"What about you little one, why do you seek the power of the dragons?" Pusa lent in and watched the girl closely with her big amber eyes.

Aiko mumbled something Hinata couldn't hear. Pusa grinned widely and reared up again.

"I see no reason why she shouldn't be allowed to sign." with that said Pusa loosened her coils around the scroll. Hinata caught the large scroll and laid it on the ground, untying the ribbon she unrolled the scroll revealing a number of panels with names written on them, the last being 'Hyuga Hinata' with finger prints below the name.

"So all I do is sign? I thought you said Pusa-san would test me?" Aiko sounded surprised.

"I already did, your all set." Pusa had lain down on the warm sands making herself comfortable.

"It's alright Aiko, it's not going to change your life style or anything." Hinata told her gently.

"um okay…" Aiko knelt down next to the scroll and shuffled over to an empty panel. She reached into her pouch for a draw stick.

"You don't sign in ink" Pusa said from her comfortable spot.

"Then what…" Aiko stopped half way through the question as she looked at the previous names, in red. "Blood?" she asked. Both Hinata and the dragon nodded. "um…okay," she said again, and reluctantly bit her thumb.

"That reminds me of someone else." Pusa said teasingly and glanced at Hinata. The teen shrugged and agreed. Aiko finished signing her name, she pressed her thumb to her four fingers on her right hand then pressed them on to the paper.

"There, its done." Hinata waited for the blood to dry before rolling up the scroll again. Aiko smiled to herself now that it was done and sucked on her still bleeding thumb. "Here you go Pusa-san." Hinata returned the scroll to the dragon.

"Thanks, but I think I'm gonna stay here for a while…" Pusa wrapped her self around the scroll then spread out on the warm sand again. Hinata grinned at the over sized lizard, once you got past the size they were pretty laid back. While the dragon lounged in the sun Hinata taught Aiko the seals needed to summon the dragons.

"Got that?"

"I think so…" Aiko shaped her hands into the seals slowly, making sure she was getting them right.

"You wanna try?" Hinata asked, Aiko nodded and nipped the scab on her thumb to make it bleed again then ran through the seals muttering them to herself as she did.

"boar, dog, bird, monkey, sheep" Aiko planted her hand on the sand.

Hinata waved away the puff of smoke that always accompanied summons, Aiko was staring into the eyes of the little blue dragon. Hinata grinned widely,

"A first time summon, congrats Aiko."

"first time?" Ryuu squeaked from the ground looking from Aiko to Hinata and back, finally it sunk in. "the kid finally signed" he said, stressing the finally. Meanwhile Aiko stared at the little dragon a little shocked that it had worked.

"I…did it?" she looked up at Hinata and Pusa. The dragon chuckled and Hinata nodded.

"YES!" Aiko grabbed Ryuu off the ground and danced with the little dragon.

"Hey, put me down!" he protested, "Little help here sis!"

"Nah she's having fun" Pusa cleaned her ear out with a claw to show she wasn't listening to her little brother.

"No fair!" the dragon shouted wiggling in Aiko's grip, it was Hinata that came to his rescue by putting a hand on Aiko's shoulder.

"Well done Aiko, it's hard to do it right the first time." Aiko gave a chibi grin and let the dragon go, Ryuu quickly retreated to Hinata's shoulder.

"As I recall you managed to do it as well." he said into her ear.

"Don't spoil her fun" Hinata whispered to the dragon, he shrugged and flew from her shoulders to Pusa's head.

"Thanks for the help" Hinata heard him say to the larger dragon.

"Now, summoning is good but for the chuunin exams it would be better for you to learn the tai jutsu stance, but we really don't have the time for that, its effective but it takes a while to learn properly."

"So what will we do?"

"It would be easier for you learn the elemental dragon stances, since you have no set element" Hinata explained. She had got her genin two use the chakra slips to see what element their chakra was aligned with, Megumi was earth, Shin was wind, little Aiko however, hers didn't react, she had no elemental alignment which would make this almost as easy as when Hinata had to learn. Hinata's chakra was what Takara called 'balanced' an equal base in each element. It was hard for those set in one element to branch into others to learn the full elemental stances, like Takara, her base element was water, but once she mastered the elemental stances she could use all of them. Aiko looked at Hinata while she pondered out how to start, she would need to at least get her to develop one element, question was how?

Nearby there was a loud crack of earth moving.

"Megumi, your guardian fortress needs to be quicker." Hinata called.

"I know!!" the girl shouted as the hardpacked earth walls crumbled under Shin's attack. Hinata had warned her about that before. Then she had an idea.

"Aiko…"

"Yeah?"

"You can sense chakra signs right?"

"You know I can sensei"

"I want you to study the difference in Megumi's chakra when she uses an elemental jutsu."

"Yeah, okay." Aiko said not really sure what Hinata meant. The teen got Megumi to use guardian fortress again.

"Did you catch it that time?"

"Now that you mention it, it is a little different." Aiko said after she studied Megumi's chakra.

"That is the elemental part of her chakra, you think you can match it?"

"I…dunno, I can try.." Aiko tried to match the elemental alignment of earth, but it wasn't as easy as Hinata thought it would be in the end she ended up doing a few earth based jutsu so Aiko could see the difference in her chakra as well. It took a over a week but finally Aiko got a grasp on the earth element.

* * *

While Aiko was working on that, Hinata focused on the other two, focusing on one each day and the other the next. Tenten and Kiba tended to help out as well out of boredom, sparring with the other genin while Aiko worked on her own and Hinata worked with the other.

With Shin she worked on his swordsmanship because at this stage it was pointless to work on stealth, not for the third exam, she had taught him a new jutsu, combining his wind element with the sword, Slicing Wind, it created a swirl of fast moving air around his blade with some added chakra it made the fast moving wind almost like a chainsaw, it was a damaging attack.

Megumi focused on her hand to hand. Hinata had taught her Guardian fortress and another earth based jutsu, Stone Skin that coated the body in a crust of rock it was a good defence, which Megumi needed her offensive skills were exceptional but she needed a little help in her defensive skills. For a few days she worked on her medic skills but only because they got injured in their sparring sessions. Hinata found that with a little help from Kiba and Tenten each genin was making steady progress.

At first the tiny earth dragon moved slowly with jerky movements.

"You're getting better." Hinata said looking at the little dragon. "See if you can focus more energy into it to make it bigger" Aiko had her brow furrowed in concentration and the dragon grew a little.

"Perfect!" Hinata called, the little genin grinned widely, while she was at it she lost control and the dragon crumbled.

"Oh"

"Don't worry about it. You're getting there. Tomorrow we'll work on another element."

"Sound's good sensei." Aiko said wiping her forehead.

"Hinata!" the teen looked around, it was Tenten jogging up to her.

"What's up?"

"Suna has issued a sandstorm warning, we'd better get back into the village before it hits."

"Another one?" Hinata asked, it was the third one this week. "Alright. Pack it up guys!" She called to her genin.

"'Kay" Shin shouted back and stared to gather up the bits and pieces of their training session. They just made it to the canyon leading into the village as the full force of the storm hit.

"It would be better to stay in here, at least until it subsides" one of the sand guards told them.

"Yeah, good idea." Megumi muttered. The genin settled down to wait while the teens chatted to each other. Shin practiced his serpents gaze and spotted something in the wall of sand, heat signatures, five of them.

"Sensei!" Hinata looked at Shin and saw his amber eyes and his curved slit like irises, he was staring into the sandstorm. Hinata activated her byakugan and followed her gaze, five masked and cloaked figures moved swiftly towards the canyon entrance.

"Kiba! Tenten! Someone's coming. You three! Up high, provide support! Can you help out?" Hinata barked orders to the leaf shinobi, then asked the sand ninja for support.

"Of course." he answered and spun to glare into the moving curtain of sand. The genin jumped to a higher tier and got their weapons ready, but stayed out of the way of the other shinobi. Tenten, Kiba and Akamaru got ready as well.

"How many?" Kiba asked over the growling of Akamaru.

"Five"

"Who are they?" Tenten asked.

"I don't know." Hinata tried to get a better look but even her Byakugan had trouble seeing clearly through the shifting sand any decent distance. The figures were coming fast.

"Get ready" Hinata drew her swords, the lead figure came through the curtain of sand at speed and Hinata launched forward to intercept. The figure drew and kunai and blocked the strikes with her other hand grabbed a fistful of Hinata's flank jacket and pulled her forward Hinata twisted in the grip and swept the legs out from under the other. The figure caught themselves with their knee, they still had a tight grip on Hinata. She pulled up her blade to the neck of the figure but they had also pulled a blade to Hinata's neck.

"Easy Kit." the mask bobbed as the person spoke.

"Huh?" only one person called her Kit. "Nee-chan!?"

"Of course, umm, can you take your blade away please." Takara asked, Hinata's swords where pressed pretty close to her neck.

"Oh sorry…" Takara lifted her blade away, so did Hinata and they both stood up and dusted themselves off. "What's with the mask?"

"There is a sand storm you know, it hit when we were just a few hours out with no shelter so we kinda ploughed on." Takara explained as she took off her protective mask, her eyes where amber, she had been leading the team through the storm by following the heat signals from the guards at the gates.

"So why are you here?" Hinata asked after the remainder of the team got into the sheltered canyon and the others relaxed.

"A little extra security, Gaara requested some help on the up coming exams."

"The recent sightings?" Hinata asked quietly, over the noise of the wind that was.

"There have been more…" Takara replied into Hinata's ear. They waited in the canyon until the sandstorm eased up enough for them to leave. Hinata walked with Takara to the kage tower after sending the genin off to get something to eat.

"So how have the genin been getting on?" Takara asked.

"Alright, Aiko signed the contract."

"Finally" Chuckled Takara, she knew about the hesitant genin. Hinata told Takara about each of their progress, she liked hearing about how the three kids were doing.

"There you are, I thought you got caught in the sandstorm again." Naruto called to Hinata as he bounced down the street, he had to stay in the tower during the violent sandstorm. "Oh, Onee-san, when did you come?" Takara narrowed her eyes at the boy.

"Where's he been staying?" she asked Hinata bluntly and pointing at the boy.

"Nee-chan!"

_End chapter 28_

* * *

_Okay people, bad news time, I'm buggering off on my first EVER foreign holiday, I is off to America._

_So unfortunately no updates for at least three weeks._

_I've been saving for this for a long time and I plan to enjoy it, so farewell people, I'll see you in 3 weeks_


	30. Chapter 30: The Final Days

**(Takara lies on a sun lounger enjoying the sun when a loud clunk wakes her, she looks up to see a tan LMD hauling a suitcase on wheels)**

**Decided to come home then?**

_Yup im home,_

**How was the holiday?**

_Great, when to Florida, Orlando to be specific, stayed in davenport and went to most the parks. Only reget one thing…_

**What's that?**

_We went to Magic Kingdom on the 4th of july…_

**OHHH, bad idea….**

_No shit, but im back and I have a new chapter. I know you have been waiting for this, some more patently than others, but here it is… if its not as good as usual then its cuz im not back in the swing yet. Enjoy._

* * *

**The Final Days**

"Sorry about that Naruto" Hinata apologised to the boy once Takara left them to talk to Gaara.

"Don't worry about it, I'm starting to get used to it" he chuckled rubbing his head. The two teens were waiting outside the kazekage's office to find out what was happening with the sound.

"How long have they been in there?" Hinata asked after a while, Naruto checked his watch.

"About an hour" he answered. Hinata sighed loudly and leant her head on Naruto's shoulder.

"What's taking so long…" Hinata asked rhetorically.

"Dunno, guess they're talking about something important." Naruto suggested and wrapped his arm around her slumped shoulder. It was getting late in the day so the administrative staff had gone home, leaving the two teens alone in the hall. Hinata snuggled into the warm spot under Naruto's arm and he twisted his body and wrapped his other arm around her too and sneaked a quick peck on her forehead.

"And just 'What' do you think your doing?"

Naruto looked up to the voice and found Takara with crossed arms glaring down at him.

"er……….. Hi Onee-san……" Naruto said nervously and quickly removed his arms from Hinata. When Hinata and Naruto's relationship stepped up Takara became protective of Hinata and although she didn't try to drive them apart she didn't like Naruto getting touchy, Hinata did understand her sentiments but it was a little annoying sometimes. Once Naruto's hands where removed Takara's frosty aura immediately dissipated.

"Alright Kit, lets get out of here." Takara smiled and jerked her head towards the door, the three leaf ninja sauntered out of the kage tower.

"How was your trip anyway?" Hinata stuck up a conversation to break the silence.

"Alright the usual… roads, trees, rivers, sound shinobi, sand, lots of sand." Takara shrugged.

"How many this time?" Naruto asked.

"Three." Coming across sound teams on the border of Fire was becoming more and more common, which was why genin teams where no longer assigned missions out side the country, there where still a few sightings within the country but the reinforced border guard reduced those odds.

"Kick their ass?" Hinata asked.

"Killed them, it was part of a strike team, their target was a small barracks in River." Takara explained, "Sent a heads up to the base with Ryuu, he came back saying they managed to intercept the others and we have a couple of slightly damaged Sound ready for interrogation in one of the ANBU bunkers."

"Nice" Hinata intoned, hopefully they would get some usable information from them but in almost all cases Orochimaru have them completely brainwashed into complete loyalty, one even committed suicide with a poison capsule hidden within his rear teeth before Ibiki could get to him.

"Bunkers?" Naruto asked Hinata.

"The ANBU don't bring prisoners back to the village, for security reasons, there are a number of bunkers hidden around fire and a few outside set aside for ANBU use in these cases." Hinata explained.

"Ohhhh"

They headed to the little diner where Hinata had sent her genin to get food but the genin where no longer there.

"Damit… why don't you get something to eat nee-chan, I'm gonna go find these three." Hinata said while jerking her thumb out the door.

"Okay" Takara went on in to get fed and Hinata went off to find her team, Naruto bade them both good night and headed off towards the kage tower. With the help of her byakugan the jounin soon found them, or at least Shin, back outside the village.

"There you are" Hinata said landing near the boy he squeaked and jumped, spinning around to her he then relaxed.

"Oh, its just you sensei…" the boy started breathing again.

"alright, where are they?" Hinata was now suspicious.

"They said I couldn't come…" he muttered.

"Where are they Shin?"

"They're over that ridge spying on the rain team, it was Aiko's idea!" he added quickly in case he got in trouble. Hinata was a little shocked, her little team was doing stuff on their own, as a team, well close enough. She saw now why Shin was left here, his poor stealth would have given them away. Again Hinata looked ahead with her byakugan, and spotted the two girls nicely hidden near the rain training ground, quietly watching.

"Did they say how long they would be over there?"

"No…"

"okay then."

"Watch your guard" Snapped the rain jounin,

"Hai sensei" one of his genin replied, they returned to the match, but something caught the rains attention, slowly he pulled a kunai and glanced over his shoulder, there was nothing there except a little fox carrying a bird it caught back home to its den, he made a mental note to make sure his genin didn't damage that rock, there might be a few cubs in there. He watched the fox disappear under the boulder then returned to his team.

Meanwhile under the rock, the fox grinned toothily as Aiko read the scrap of paper that was hidden behind the bird. It was a quick message from Hinata.

"Good idea you two, Me and Shin will be waiting were you left him, take your time and stay hidden." Aiko grinned at the letter and scratched Fiesu's head, the little fox lay down next to Aiko and snuggled into her side to sleep.

* * *

Aiko and Megumi stayed put for another hour until the rain finished their training and left, once they where sure the others where gone, Aiko scrabbled out from under the rock with Fiesu clinging to her shoulder, the fox was small enough. While Aiko dusted herself off Megumi appeared from under a bush.

"Sensei's waiting for us with Shin."

"How do you know?" Megumi asked, Aiko just looked over at the fox draped over her shoulder with back legs and tail dangling down her back. "Oh" The two girls, and fox, headed up over the ridge to meet up with Hinata and Shin. Hinata had gotten bored and was helping Shin go through his Slicing wind.

"We're back!" Chimed Aiko, the fox yipped and jumped down from its spot on the Chibi's shoulder and bounced over to Hinata, she gave her mistress a quick nuzzle then returned to tattoo form.

"So what did we learn?" Hinata asked the girls.

Aiko listed off the techniques she'd seen them use and Hinata nodded, Shin was facing one of the water ninja in the first round so she would have to get him ready for that. Back in the rented flat they found someone already there.

"Hey Kit" Takara waved from the table where she was sitting with a cup of tea.

"make yourself at home…" Hinata said sarcastically.

"I did" Takara replied with a wide grin and held up the cup.

"Hello Takara-sama" Shin gave his usual bow, the other two waved.

"Hey Shin, how's the training going?" Takara looked at the boy.

"Great!" the boy beamed, glad that she was taking an interest.

"Okay, I'm guessing you three took the money I gave you and got fed?" Hinata asked

"Yup" Megumi answered.

"No change?" Hinata chanced.

"Nope," Megumi said just as quickly.

"Thought so," Hinata sighed, "Okay then bed, early start again tomorrow." Hinata told them.

"Do we have to?" Aiko asked.

"Yes, it's late" Hinata pointed to the bedroom.

"Okay okay…" Megumi headed on in and threw Shin out his Pjs so the boy could get changed in the bathroom, he scooped up his night clothes and disappeared in to the bathroom.

"So where are you staying tonight nee-chan?" Hinata asked settling down at the table.

"about that…" Takara scratched her head, "most places are fully booked, with the chuunin exams and all… so I was kinda hoping…"

"To stay here?" Hinata finished.

"Something like that." Takara grinned almost guiltily. Hinata chuckled, Takara could seem so immature sometimes.

"You only looked at a few places didn't you?" Hinata asked.

"You know me too well" Takara smirked and gulped the remaining tea at the bottom of her cup, Hinata chuckled and agreed. Shin reappeared carrying the clothes he just changed out of.

"Night sensei, Takara-sama."

"Night Shin"

"Later kid" the two called back, the boy paused to knock on the closed bedroom door.

"Hang on" came the muffled reply, Shin stood awkwardly for a few moments until the door slid open and he was allowed to go in. The door shut and the genin went to bed.

"Tea?" Hinata offered.

"Please" Takara gave her the empty cup.

"you know I'm getting the feeling your not telling me something nee-chan." Hinata said quietly while she waited for the kettle to boil.

"you do know me too well" Takara said matching Hinata's tone.

"Is it something to do with the sound?"

"in a manner of speaking, thanks" Takara took the cup of fresh tea offered to her and waited for Hinata to be seated before she continued.

"The sound attacks are coming quicker harder and more often. Tsunade thinks they are getting ready to launch an all out attack on Konoha soon, so she wants to send someone out to locate sound bases and strongholds so we can launch counterstrikes, and try to locate the Sound village." Takara said in a low tone to make sure the genin didn't overhear if they were still awake.

"That some one being you?" Hinata asked.

"Yea…" Takara answered.

"Do you have a choice?"

"No, and I'd rather not trust it to someone else either, no matter what we have tried, there is still a leak within the ANBU we can't risk sending someone out if they are a spy, they'll just fed us false information." Takara scowled, she was angry that they couldn't find the leak even after all this time, a few times they thought they had but after a few weeks it became evident that the enemy still had up to date information about Leaf movements.

"Will you be going alone?" Hinata asked slightly worried.

"No, Tsunade has allowed me to bring one other person I trust with me." Takara looked up at Hinata.

"Me?" Takara nodded.

"You're just about the only one I can entrust this too. You're not known to the enemy, you are an ANBU and you're one of the few people I trust completely." Hinata blinked blankly.

"But my genin, I can't leave them now." Hinata replied.

"Don't worry Tsunade wants to wait until after the exams, she thinks Orochimaru is going to try something then." She stared down into her drink, Hinata knew that Takara secretly wished he did try something just so she could get another chance to fight him.

"But even then, what if they don't make it or if only one passes?"

"We'll come to that when we get there Kit, but I really need your help on this one." Takara said sincerely. Hinata nodded as she thought.

"Alright, we'll see how the genin do…" she answered eventually.

"Thanks Kit" the two where quiet for a while, sipping their teas and thinking about what the other had said.

"So how are your genin doing, you think they stand a chance this time?" Takara asked after a while.

"Maybe… Meg could do it, I mean she's strong enough and she knows what she's doing but that temper of hers……"

"I thought you got her to calm down."

"So did I… but it tends to pop up every now and again"

"What about Shin?" Takara asked.

"You're starting to take an interest in him aren't you?" Hinata smiled.

"What? he's from my clan, I'm allowed to be curious." Takara defended.

"He's doing fine, his sword skills are almost perfect so is his hand to hand, needs a little work on chakra control but he's doing good."

"What about the other one, the baby?" Takara asked.

"Aiko isn't the youngest nee-chan, but she's probably the best of the three, but she's just so unsure of her skills, one thing goes wrong and her confidence goes out the window and she's easily intimidated." Hinata sighed.

"Sound like someone I used to know." Takara smiled.

"Who?" Hinata asked.

"Never mind" Takara chuckled at the oblivious teen. "Anyway, I think we should turn in as well."

"Yeah, I'm knackered." Hinata stretched and her back gave a pop, "I'm gonna get my pjs" Hinata pushed herself up from the table and crept into the room quietly, as she thought the genin where out cold, a long days training tired them out.

* * *

Quick paced breathing woke Hinata, she rolled over to find the source, it was as she thought. Takara was having a nightmare. Ever since their encounter with Orochimaru she had them at least once a week, sometimes more. They weren't as much nightmares, rather memories. Things she would rather forget being dragged up in her dreams. In the pale light Hinata saw Takara's eyes move rapidly under their lids, she rolled over, she hated the distressed expression on her face. A sudden sharp intake of breath meant Takara had woken, after a pause Hinata heard the lengthy exhale as Takara tired to forget the dream and get back to sleep.

Hinata was used to Takara waking in the night and her dreams of her brother, Gata, from before, but this was worse. Hinata never mentioned it because Takara didn't, she knew this was something the woman didn't want to talk about and Takara appreciated it.

Hinata heard the woman roll over and settle back down again. She looked up to see if any of the genin had been woken, none of them were. The teen lay her head back down and sighed silently, all these dreams where only increasing Takara's hatred for Orochimaru.

* * *

'Beep beep beep… Beep beep beep… Beep beep Cunch'

"I've got to stop leaving the alarm clock next to Meg…" Hinata moaned, slowly opening her eyes to see the dented plastic clock. She pushed herself up to stretch, then glanced at the red head. She'd rolled over and pulled the blankets over her head. Aiko peaked out over her blankets with weary eyes and yawned, Shin was dead to the world.

"Wish I could sleep as well as that…" Takara muttered pushing her bed messed hair behind her ear.

"Me too…" Hinata poked the boy with her foot, he moaned and shifted but didn't wake.

"I need coffee…" Takara pushed herself up and shuffled to the kitchen. It seemed she didn't get back to sleep after all last night Hinata thought to herself. Hinata stole the blankets from Megumi and Aiko to wake them, Megumi in turn kicked Shin.

"Meg!" Hinata scolded as the boy squeaked and scrabbled away from the angry red head.

"What? He's awake isn't he"

"I wish you wouldn't be so violent with your team mates…" Hinata sighed, Megumi was not the most co-operative person in the morning.

"Tea?" Takara pushed the steaming cup towards Hinata as she shuffled into the kitchen.

"Thanks" Hinata sipped the tea and waited for the genin to get sorted with breakfast. Within ten minutes the three were at the table with bowls of cereal, each in a varying level of wakefulness.

Takara drank her coffee quietly, normally she didn't drink the stuff but after the dream she had… she needed a little pick up.

"Nee-chan?"

"Huh?" Takara snapped back into the real world.

"I was asking what you're doing today?" Hinata asked.

"Oh sorry, world of my own…" Takara apologised.

"You seem to like it there" Hinata muttered referring to Takara's tendency to daydream.

"mmm," Takara gave her a fleeting look before replying. "I'm going to run over security, find out who goes where, what precautions are in place, try not to get in the way, usual stuff." Takara shrugged.

"Suna is running the show then?"

"Yup" Takara replied.

"I'm exhausted…" muttered Aiko after yawning, the small girl, whose hair was light blue today, rubbed her eyes. She looked so adorable in her bunny pjs, Hinata could help but smile as she replied.

"I know but once we get out to the practice area you'll wake up a bit. Anyway get a move on." Hinata pushed herself up from the table after finishing her tea and toast. "Shin hurry up and eat, Megumi it's your turn to do the dishes.

"But I done 'em" the girl countered with a mouth full of coco-pops.

"Four days ago, its your turn again" Hinata said sternly,

"Okay, okay…" Megumi reluctantly gathered up the dishes and moved to the sink, scrubbing a little harder than what was needed, but when sensei used that tone it was time to stop arguing.

Once Megumi finished her personal vendetta on the dishes the girls returned to the bedroom to get dressed, Shin was again sent to the bathroom.

"I swear he's worse than a girl." Sighed Megumi, she Aiko and Hinata where waiting in the kitchen for the boy to appear, Takara had cleared off in the morning chaos.

"Shin! We're always waiting on you" Aiko called with a trace of a whine in her voice.

"I'm coming!" he shouted and bounded across the kitchen to the door sword and equipment pouch in hand.

"Bout time…" Megumi muttered and glared at him, the boy grinned apologetically.

"That's enough, Aiko I'm going to be working with you today, Megumi and Shin I want you two to work with Tenten, she's with us today."

"Hai" the three answered.

Tenten met them in the street and walked with them to the practice grounds the two teens chatted away to each other while the genin walked behind ignoring them as usual, Aiko tried to explain to Shin the tactics used by the rain that was to be his first opponent, Megumi however was lost in her own little world.

"So I get the angry one today?" Tenten asked once they got there.

"'frid so… ya don't mind do you?"

"Fine, but if she tries to bite me one more time I'm gonna stop holding back." Tenten replied flashing a hand with a faint bite mark shaped bruise.

"Sorry about that, I should have warned you" Hinata smiled sheepishly as Tenten glared at the daydreaming red head. "At least she healed it." Hinata defended the genin.

"True…" Tenten muttered. The jounin left two genin to spar with the chuunin while she focused on Aiko.

"Right lets see if we can get you to learn another element."

"Hai sensei!" Aiko piped excitedly. There was a tug on Hinata's sleeve, it was Megumi.

"Hey sensei, do we really have to train today? Can't we take a break?" Hinata was about to scold her and say 'of course not' but Megumi had called her sensei, her eyes where shifting to the side as well.

"You know what? Why not? Lets take a break today." Hinata said and called the genin over.

"What are you doing?" Tenten asked

"We're being watched." Hinata said quietly into her ear as she passed by. "Well spotted Meg, well spotted." she added to the chuffed girl.

"who is it?" Aiko squeaked.

"Grass I think. Only got a quick look" Megumi told them.

"I have an idea." Hinata smiled.

* * *

Tenten and Hinata sat in the practice ground after sending the genin back to the village to get food, Hinata pulled her worn 'faith' benny hat over her eyes to nap, Tenten looked around herself in boredom. At least that's what it looked like to the grass in their hiding places.

"They're just sitting there, this was such a waste of time!" Hissed one.

"Ssh, I'm sure once they get something to eat they'll start up again." snapped another. They waited in silence for another hour.

"Seriously where are those three brats? How long does it take to get food?" the same grass complained again.

"I know, this is boring…" the other muttered.

"No shit" the voice didn't belong to his comrades, "You know how long we've been waiting for you three to notice us!"

"Meg!"

"What! I'm bored!" the grass jumped up, the three leaf genin had sneaked up behind them and they never even noticed. The girl with the funny hair was getting on to the red head who was standing with her arms crossed, the boy was a little further back but grinning like an idiot.

"What do we do?" one grass asked

"Run for it!" another shouted and the three grass bolted.

"What are you so happy about?" Megumi asked the boy.

"I sneaked" he declared proudly.

"yeah well done…. it only took you two years…" Megumi muttered under her breath as she walked down the hill.

"Yay for Shin!" Called Aiko cutely and clapped happily for him, she knew he had been working on that.

Down the hill Hinata sat up and pushed the hat off her face revealing the raised veins of the Byakugan, she had been watching.

"Nicely done." she commented as the three genin came back over. "I knew I could make use of a team spying on us. Good job Shin" she patted the boy on the shoulder and he grinned widely.

"Why what did he do?"

"Takara-sama!?" Shin looked a little surprised as the sannin came up behind Hinata.

"Oh, hey nee-chan, we got Shin sneaking properly now."

"Nice." Takara commented.

"So what brings you up here?"

"I'm bored, the security meeting was over quicker than I thought, the sand have it pretty much covered." Takara told them while scratching her chin.

"Bored eh?" Hinata had a quick ponder. "Wanna help me get my genin ready?" she chanced. Takara shrugged.

"Yeah okay, which one do I get?" Takara looked over the three genin. Hinata shrugged,

"Pick one"

"Alright, in that case, I'll take Shin." the boy looked like he had died of shock. "Lets go kid, show me these sword skills Hinata keeps telling me about." she put a hand on his shoulder and guided the dumbstruck boy to a clear area.

"You still gonna train me today sensei?" Aiko asked.

"Yeah, Meg…"

"With bun-hair I got it" the girl finished.

"Hey! My name is Tenten!" the chuunin snapped at the red head. "I am so gonna kick her ass" She added to Hinata before stomping off to the clear spot Megumi had sundered over too. Hinata sighed Megumi always tried to provoke Tenten, simply because it gave her a bit of a challenge to fight her when she was annoyed. Hinata turned to Aiko.

"Alright we have little over a week to get you three ready for the exams. So lets get to work."

"Hai!" came the enthusiastic response.

* * *

Over the next week, the genin stepped up their training, it had started to dawn on them that the finals where looming. Most days out of boredom or to avoid paper work, usually the latter, Takara would wonder over to the practice ground and help out Hinata most times she took over Shin's training but a few days she worked with the other two, but who ever it was, that genin was usually stiff and sore the next morning.

Time passed quicker than anyone would have liked and before they knew it the day before the finals had come.

Aiko rolled over in her comfortable futon, opening her eyes she looked at the abused alarm clock, it was noon.

"NO, we slept in!" the girl jerked awake and sprang from the bed.

"Aiko, ssh" the girl paused, "It's the day before the exams, so its only sensible to let you three rest today, let the others sleep." Hinata said in a hushed tone to avoid waking Megumi and Shin. "You can go back to sleep if you want." Hinata said gently, the teen had woken a little earlier and was waiting for the genin to wake, knowing that Shin or Aiko would react that way, Megumi would have been worse… especially after her new found determination kicked a few days ago.

"I don't think I could after that scare sensei." Aiko rubbed the back of her neck and sank down to her knees. Hinata nodded,

"Then go get yourself something you eat." she told the girl, Aiko nodded and crawled out of the room. Not long after Hinata followed the girl out into the kitchen, she found Aiko staring into the bowl of Corn Flakes.

"You ready for tomorrow?" Hinata asked.

"……..no…" the girl said meekly. Hinata sat down next to her at the small table.

"Why's that?" she pressed. Aiko looked up with her big chibi eyes.

"What if I lose?" she asked, Hinata gave a her a soft look.

"It won't matter, win or lose there is still a chance you could pass."

"But…"

"Aiko I'm gonna say to you what I'm gonna say to the others and what Takara said to me before the exams. Don't worry about the out come, if you don't make it this time there's always another exam in 6 months, just try your best and be careful. You've got this far so I'm happy with the three of you, and I'm sure your mum and dad are too." Aiko gave a weak smile,

"Thanks sensei."

"Relax Aiko, don't worry about it too much." Hinata reassured the girl.

"Okay…"

It didn't take long for the other two to wake up as well, as Hinata predicted both had small heart failures once they looked at the damaged alarm clock. Once they calmed down from the panic each of the genin started to worry about the exams the next day. Each retreated to their own little corner of the room, Shin honed the edge of his sword, Aiko practiced the hand signs for the elemental dragon stance, and Megumi chewed her thumb nail and pondered over her tactics. Hinata sat in the centre of the room, glancing between the three of them and sighed, the atmosphere in the room was pretty tense. She tried to remember how Takara had cheered her and Sakura up before the exams… hot choccy drinks and funny stories, if she recalled correctly… Hinata sighed again, she didn't really have many funny stories. Her watch beeped loudly, causing the three genin to jump, Hinata glanced at her watch.

"I'm going to meet the hokage and the others from Konoha, you guys want to come along with me?"

"Yeah, okay, it's something to do…" Megumi pushed herself up from her little corner. Aiko got up too as her parents where coming today. Shin, not wanting to be left behind, bounced out the door last.

They met up with the rest of the leaf chunin who'd stayed behind and headed over to the gates to wait.

"So how are they doing?" Chouji asked Hinata.

"I think they're a little worried about it now…" Hinata glanced over her shoulder at the small looking genin.

"You believe they are ready for this?" Shino asked in his abnormally deep voice.

"Yeah, but they don't…" Hinata sighed, the more people asked her about it the more she started to worry about it too.

"Don't worry about it, they'll be fine." Naruto tried to reassure her, she smiled at him, he always knew how to cheer her up, its why she loved him.

"Hey, out of idle curiosity… where's Takara-sama?" Tenten asked.

"Umm, the security has been stepped up from this morning, think she said she's watching the gates." Hinata answered, as she said in Naruto's arm was suddenly removed from her shoulders as the reached the gate. Hinata rolled her eyes and smirked. "she's not going to hurt you cus you have your arm on my shoulder."

"I don't wanna risk it." he grinned back. Kiba laughed and teased him.

"Shut up!" Naruto swiped at him but missed.

"Enough, the hokage is coming." Shino was, as usual, the voice of sense in the group. Tsunade was indeed coming in the gates followed by a number of leaf.

"Daddy!" Aiko bounded past Hinata to her parents, her father managed to wriggle out of ANBU duty to see the finals. Shin wandered to his own parents, his mother immedatly started fussing over her little baby whom she hadn't seen in a month.

"Mum getoff!"

Megumi stayed back with Hinata.

"Neji" Hinata called him over, before he made it over though Hanabi jogged over.

"Hey nee-chan!" she greeted her sister with as big grin.

"Hey Hanabi, how's you?"

"Great." By now Neji had come over.

"How did the jounin exam go?" Tenten asked, they where held two weeks ago while the rest of them where in Suna, which didn't make Naruto happy, then again he didn't dwell on it. In reply to Tenten's question Neji just smirked.

"You past didn't you." demanded Kiba. Again a grin.

"You did! You're a jounin!" Tenten shouted.

"Yes" he grinned un-Neji-ish-ly (A/N, I'm only back…don't judge me!)

"Congrats Neji, so will you be applying for a genin team?" Hinata asked.

"Not a hope in hell" Neji replied, he had his fill with genin by looking after Hinata's on a few occasions. "Hinata, a word" Tsunade called her over.

"Hai Tsunade-sama" Hinata went over to see what the Hokage wanted her for.

"Has there been any problems?"

"A few sightings but the Sand shinobi dealt with it themselves, we weren't really needed" Tsunade nodded that's more or less what she wanted to know.

"Good, how are the genin?"

"Nervous…"

" well lets hope they're not too nervous tomorrow."

"Yeah…" Hinata uttered to herself.

That night Hinata dug into her steadily slimming foxy wallet and treated the genin to a slap up meal, which Takara magically appeared for. But the genin, however, where not very hungry. They picked at the food, eating little, saying less. Hinata tried to make them feel better by telling them she'd be proud of them no matter what the out come, but it didn't really seem to work. Aiko whined and seemed to sink into the cushion, Megumi stared gloomily into the broth of her ramen, and Shin looked sick.

"Help… me…" Hinata muttered to Takara. The woman gulped down her dumpling,

"Want you want me to do?"

"I don't know… tell that story about the guy who wouldn't leave you alone."

"Why?"

"To take their minds off it." Hinata nudged the older woman.

"Alright, alright!"

"Thanks nee-chan."

As Hinata hoped Takara's stories cheered the genin up a bit but that only lasted a short while, the next morning each one looked terrible, Hinata doubted they had slept that night.

"I'm going to go ahead to get a look around, I'll see you up there okay?" Takara told Hinata whilst pressing her cat mask to her face.

"Alright, guess I'd better get these three over there too…" Hinata went to the bed room and found the three genin panicking.

"You guys ready?" they just looked at her.

"Alright guys, come on, you just need to relax a bit. Remember to stay calm, think your actions through, and be careful. You can always retake the test, but I'd like to keep you in one piece."

"Okay sensei" Shin said shakily

"We won't let you down" Aiko declared. Hinata smiled gently at the three and then led them towards the sunken stadium. She took them to the green room and wished them luck. Reluctantly Hinata left the kids and headed up to meet up with Takara who was looking round the stadium.

"How's it look?" she asked standing next to the ANBU.

"Very thing seems alright in here, there are patrols on the gates, cliffs and all through out the city. I know he's planned something."

"you sure?"

"positive, come on, lets get a better view" Takara tapped Hinata on the shoulder to start her moving. Turned out the place she had in mind was the kage box, the two kages, Matsuri (and Kinsha of course), and Naruto where already there. Hinata was two distracted to counter the lions glomp.

"MATSURI!"

"Sorry!" the brunette pulled the lion off the leaf.

"I swear if that lion jumps on me one more time!" Hinata started to rant, until Takara tapped her shoulder.

"The finals are starting."

_End chapter 29_

* * *

_(LMD opens her laptop to get back to work, she looks up suspiciously at Takara)_

_Where you playing with my laptop while I was gone?_

_**No……**_

_Then why do you have a facebook page?_

_**Umm………. For funnzies? Look me up people!**_


	31. Chapter 31: Declaration of War

_AGHGHGHG, I've just about ripped out all my hair trying to do this chapter!!_

_**Er, why?**_

_Cuz im picky about my fight scenes…… I had to rewrite this a few times again…_

_**Okay…… moving on, enjoy. Hey LMD can I use your laptop?**_

_No._

* * *

**Declaration of War**

"It's starting…" a sound was perched in a tree within Suna's carefully maintained park, he was watching the stadium with binoculars and heard the uproar of the excitable crowd. He, along with his team, had successfully hidden themselves within the village for a week, pretending to be merchants they managed to get a few rooms in a hotel and kept below the radar.

"Get ready" he called down from the tree. His team nodded, there was seven of them, as well as the leader. A number of other teams had infiltrated the village as well and had stationed themselves in key points, and more where waiting hiding in the sand outside the village, for the teams inside to take out the wall guards, then they would advance.

"The objective is unchanged, the lords and nobles attending the chuunin exams, only once they are dead can we move on to the secondary objective." the others nodded. Killing the VIPs here would leave many of the smaller countries in chaos making them easy for Orochimaru to invade and assimilate their forces into his own, the secondary objective was to eliminate as many Suna shinobi as possible. While on their own they where not a major threat, but if their forces joined with Konoha's they would be almost unbeatable in a full on fight. Their aid would also make any attack on Konoha directly a very risky move.

"This is it, for Orochimaru-sama, do not fail!" the leader snapped. The others nodded.

This was the declaration of War.

* * *

Hinata chewed her thumb nail as the proctor reviewed the rules for the genin.

"Rats, forgot to get snacks! Want anything?" Naruto offered before running on, he got several requests for drinks and munchies along with fist full of money and he jogged off down the stairs to get the sweets.

"This is worse than my exams!" she moaned, Takara smirked now the teen knew how she felt last time. Shin and the rain ninja stayed in the battle ground while the others moved back to the green room out of the way. Hinata lent on the rail to the kage box, watching her genin intently, she didn't pay any attention to the Suna ANBU that appeared next to Gaara and spoke into his ear.

"Tsunade, it seems the intelligence from those captured Sound was correct, they are carrying out their mission." Gaara said.

"I thought so, Ibiki is an excellent interrogator. Takara"

"Got it" the sannin nodded. "Hinata, I'll need you on this one."

"But…" Hinata cast a glance into the stadium, Shin had lunged forward and was countering the Rain's spear with his sword. "Kuso!" reluctantly she spun away and followed Takara down the stairs.

"Matsuri…" Gaara added.

"Hai!" she whistled sharply and Kinsha abandoned her place at Gaara's feet and dashed after her. At the bottom of the stairs Takara signalled to Kiba and Tenten, they where told to wait here earlier, Tenten was just after complaining loudly that she couldn't she the finals.

"Lets go!" the four teens followed the sannin out of the stadium.

"What's going on?" Tenten asked. Striding to keep up with Takara.

"Right now Sound teams in the village are advancing towards the stadium, Suna has a number of counter teams ready to intercept all except one, which is where we are going. So move your asses!" Takara bit her thumbs and smeared them on her biceps over Si and So, the large panthers leapt from her arms, Hinata got the idea and summoned Fiesu, she jumped on Fiesu's back, Kiba hopped on Akamaru, Matsuri on Kinsha, Takara grabbed the back of Tenten's chuunin vest and hauled her onto So then jumped on Si herself.

"Lets go!" Takara nudged the big cat and they moved on at full speed.

"Nee-chan, how did you find out about this?" Hinata shouted across Kiba.

"Remember those sound I ran into, we managed to get one to talk his team was supposed to be one of the ones to infiltrate the village, we got times, locations, and numbers." Takara called back. "We shared the information with Suna and came up with a counter measure."

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Kiba asked.

"The less people who knew about this the better, this was one operation that couldn't be compromised." Tenten clung to the panther as it jumped from roof to roof, how could the rest of them ride their animals without holding on. Lifting her head up she saw that the panther she was on was following Takara, who seemed different. Her face was twisted into a fierce scowl and her eyes swirled red.

"There they are! Get ready, its unlikely they will surrender!" Takara called.

The riders dropped down in front of the sound who had seen them coming and where ready for a fight. As they landed each of them jumped off their mounts and pulled weapons, Hinata brandished her twin swords, Kiba flexed his claw like nails, Tenten pulled out bladed tonfas, Matsuri twirled her jouhyou and Takara stood ahead of them with her hand resting lightly on the hilt of her katana, behind them the oversized animals snarled loudly. Each of the sound prepared to fight.

"As we speak your comrades are being intercepted by other teams within the village, Your plan is known to us and you will not succeed. Surrender now and you will be spared!" she called to them in a stern tone.

The sound looked at each other and then to their leader, they were confused.

"Who are you?" the jounin leader demanded. Each of them instantly noticed the striking resemblance of the leaf group leader to the Otokage. Except for the scar and the obvious gender difference it could have been him standing in front of them.

"A Leaf Shinobi, that's all you need to know!" Takara snapped back. Hinata recognised that tone, Takara was geared up for a fight, and by the looks of it the sound where not about to disappoint her.

"Cut them down, continue your mission!" the Sound jounin shouted and drew his own blade.

"Are you sure?" Takara asked the beginnings of a grin flickered across her face.

"We will not back down!" he snarled. "HUH!?"

"I was so hoping you'd say that" Takara said into the sounds ear. The man froze as he felt Takara's sword pressed to his neck, she was now behind him with her katana angled over his shoulder and down his body. The rest of the sound team scattered and the other leaf tried to intercept them as best they could. Before he could reach for his weapons Takara grabbed the tip of her blade with her free hand and pulled it towards herself trapping the sounds arm and slicing it, with a further twist, she slit his throat. Letting the man drop she flipped out of the way of an explosive tag effectively killing the already dying sound. During the scrabble, Fiesu jumped forward and clamped her jaws on the head of a careless sound as he leapt away, she shook her head roughly like a feral dog snapping the neck of the sound. It was now six to five.

"try to keep at least one alive!" Takara called to each of them as they faced their enemies.

* * *

Kiba and Akamaru choose their target and ploughed into the fray. Their target kept his distance and eyed the dog and flicking his eyes between him and the teen.

"Akamaru, Let's Go!" the dog growled loudly and launched forward, both he and Kiba spun into Gatsuuga, the speed of the attack caught the Sound off guard, both Kiba and Akamaru landed a number of strikes each. After ending their combo they skidded to a halt. The stricken Sound picked himself up from the ground and wiped his bleeding lip.

"Miserable mutt! Lets even the odds!" he formed an earth clone and launched an attack. Kiba took up his stance and threw a punch, his target disappeared and he got caught on the back, he staggered forward and spun around to face the sound that had suddenly appeared behind him, Akamaru was similarly struck.

"be careful Akamaru! He's fast!"

"Dam right!" the sound sneered seemingly enjoying the advantage he had over the Leaf. "You will soon regret this fight!" the sound vanished again, along with his clone.

"What!?" before he could locate his foe he received a blow to his gut, he doubled over winded and received several more blows, as did Akamaru. The two were knocked from their feet, Kiba snarled and wiped blood that was pouring from a split on his forehead from his eyes. The sound was fast but his attacks where not too damaging, if he decided to use a kunai, he was fucked. Kiba could see him but couldn't keep up. He needed to boost his speed. Before he could think of something to do he was attacked again. Three strikes, leg, stomach, head. It was a pattern! The next attack was launched, Kiba swung high before the third strike. His guess paid off and he managed to strike the sound, with a loud crack the stone clone shattered. Kiba growled as he didn't get the real sound.

"This is getting boring, Die!" the sound ninja charged forward with his unusual speed it was almost too much for Kiba and Akamaru to counter. To stand a chance of fighting back they needed to boost their speed, the Twin headed wolf was too large and destructive to use within the village and it took a significant amount of time to merge with Akamaru… but there was another way.

"Akamaru get ready!" he shouted and blocked a kunai thrown by the sound, to distract him Kiba threw shirikan, several hit him, they slowed him down enough to allow Kiba to carry out the hand signals and for Akamaru to get into position, it was time to finally use this jutsu in combat.

"Beast Fusion Jutsu!" (A/n you have no idea how long I've been trying to get this jutsu back into the story) The sound paused to pull the stars out of his arm and shoulder, he watched as the leaf shinobi and his dog glowed. The dog ran for his master and leapt at his back, instead of the ninja getting tackled the canine disappeared in to the back of him instead. The outline of the teen changed then the glow disappeared, leaving behind something different. The boys skin was covered in course white fur, his face was more dog-like in shape, his ears had extended, on his fingers where strong sharp claws and a tail poking out of the back of his trousers. He looked like something out of a bad b-movie so the sound didn't really know how to take it.

"Call yourself lucky you're about to be the first one to face this jutsu" the were-dog said in growling speech.

"What the hell kinda jutsu is that?" the sound demanded, now he was worried.

"I'll admit Takara-sama makes it look cooler, but its still enough to beat you!" Kiba jumped forward with a loud snarl, faster than the sound was expecting. He landed an open handed strike on the sounds face, spinning him to the ground. The sound scrabbled to his feet, four large gashes spewed blood down his face, Kiba liked his new claws. With the combined power of Akamaru he could now keep up with the super fast sound. Ploughing on with Tai jutsu Kiba received less blows than before but at least now he could hit the sound and his claws where leaving massively damaging gashes. The sound was losing blood quickly and his actions where slowing, Kiba clearly had the advantage in this fight. He upper-cutted the sound sending him face down into the ground, out of view of Kiba the dying sound pulled out an explosive tag he ripped the top to start the five second countdown, applying it to his chest he spun and ran for Kiba, the teen failed to see the tag in time.

"I'm taking you with me freak!!" the resulting explosion sent Kiba flying into one of the trees in the park.

* * *

Tenten jumped over Fiesu mauling the sound and got to her target. She swung her tonfa at the woman's head the sound saw her and ducked, trusting her fists upward she caught Tenten in the gut sending her staggering backwards. The sound regained her stance and drew a short sword. Tenten smiled to herself she had a lot of experience fighting against swords because of her sparring matches with Shin.

"What are you smiling about?" demanded the sound.

"I just like a good fight" Tenten replied. She twirled her tonfas and got a better grip on their handles, she still didn't know the abilities of this sound she should be careful. The sound watched her movement trying to think of a plan, using this chance Tenten threw a kunai she had concealed beneath her tonfa, the sound deflected it in time but Tenten had charged in right afterward and jabbed at the sound with the blade on her tonfa. The sound hopped backwards and decided on a different strategy, sheathing her blade she pulled a whip instead. The woman whirled the whip above her head to get momentum up then cracked the whip at Tenten, the weapon mistress brought up one of her tonfas to block the strike, the whip wrapped around the bladed tonfa and a mini tug of war ensured. Tenten lost because the sound had a better grasp on her whip than she did on her tonfa. It was wrenched from her hand leaving her with one. The sound pulled it back and caught it, holding it up teasingly for a second before casting it aside and striking again. Tenten rolled out of the way of several snaps, one wrapped itself around a tree that the leaf was hiding behind. The sound pulled the whip back, making a rough dragging noise against the bark tearing at the trees surface and cutting deeply into it.

"A coated whip" Tenten scowled, the sounds whip was coated in a fine film of glass, so that it would tear deeply, bringing chunks of flesh off bones and leaving jagged wounds that were hard to heal. This was a vile weapon, used more for torture than combat. The sound charged up and kicked at Tenten and she jumped back out of the way, before she landed the woman swung her whip again. Unable to avoid it Tenten held up her tonfa to catch it, once again the whip wrapped around Tenten's weapon, This time she had both hands free to pull back, she needed to get the whip away from the sound. Holding either end of the tonfa she pulled and this time she was winning. The sound leant back trying to bring her weight advantage into the match but Tenten was stronger than she thought.

"Try this then." the sound channelled chakra into the whip making it vibrate rapidly, the vibrations meant the glass film was moving, making a cutting action.

"The fun bit about this is, it you make something vibrate quickly enough, it can cut through anything" the sound grinned.

"Huh?" Tenten looked down the whip seemed to hum as it vibrated and was making a noticeable groove in the tonfa even slicing through the blade, the tonfa cracked and split, Tenten staggered backwards. Taking the chance the sound cracked her whip again, Tenten rolled to the side but was caught on the shoulder. Luckily it was only the tip of the whip that made contact, it left a relatively shallow wound, but it was jagged and bleeding heavily. Another snap sounded next to her ear, leaving that bleeding too. Tenten winced as she scowled at the laughing sound, she was fed up of running, it was time to really strike back. She grabbed her large scroll and pulled open the first five foot of it, she allowed her blood to bleed down from her shoulder onto the scroll then smeared it across with her hand. A flurry of weapons appeared, kunai, daggers, swords, axes, darts, maces and many more, all summoned from the scroll and launched themselves at the sound. The woman was taken off guard and was struck several times, Shoulder, arms, leg, torso, hands. While the sound was stunned Tenten pulled out the next few foot of the scroll and again smeared her blood across the page. More weapons appeared and seemed to hover in midair in front of Tenten.

"Bye bye" She released the weapons, the sound desperately tried to get out of the way but the weapons curved and headed right for her. Tenten let her scroll drop and she pulled out a field dressing. She needed to stop the bleeding from her shoulder, wrapping it tightly she pulled the knot closed with her free hand and teeth.

"Tenten!" the weapon mistress looked up to see a kunai coming towards her face, unable to react in time she froze. Suddenly it was gone, looking to her left she found it pinned to the already damaged tree by a black handled short sword hanging from its finger loop.

"Don't bring anyone else into this fight!" the same voice spat, Looking for the source Tenten saw Hinata striding to catch up with her target. Tenten sighed with relief, that was a close one.

* * *

Matsuri threw the dart of her jouhyou, the cord wrapped around her chosen target and slowed his get away. She pulled his feet from under him and he fell to the ground, Kinsha pounced on him and chomped on his neck, unfortunately, the man was a jounin and his raised neck guard on his flank jacket spared him from the lion's sharp teeth. The jounin jerked his leg up and dug his heel into Kinsha's soft underbelly, the lion yelped and jumped off the Sound. He quickly got to his feet and using a kunai sliced the rope of the jouhyou.

"Damit!" Matsuri tossed the useless jouhyou aside and pulled out a dagger. Kinsha returned to her side and snarled loudly at the Sound. The sound held up his hands in an unfamiliar sign and disappeared.

"What!?" the sand looked around herself urgently, prepared to fend off an attack from any angle, but she spotted him nearby, with his back to her? Matsuri didn't pause to question it and threw her dagger at his exposed neck. Just before it made contract Kinsha intercepted the dagger, catching it in her mouth.

"Kinsha! What are you doing!"

"Saving your friends life, seems it can't be as easily misled as you." the sound voice came from behind, yet he was in front of her?

"What's going on!?" Matsuri hissed spinning around to find the source of the voice. Kinsha had returned to her and was snarling into mid air. Then it hit her.

"genjutsu!" she was trapped in an illusion, he was trying to make her attack her allies, but Kinsha was able to smell the difference and stop her.

"Bingo" the sound chuckled at the look of startled realisation on the sand's face. He drew a short jagged blade in one hand and a few shurikan in the other, it was time to finish his fight, she had already figured out his trick, so he would have to move on to the next one.

The false sound disappeared and Matsuri suddenly found herself surrounded with five of the sound, each sneered and brandished the wicked looking blade. The five charged at once, but he neglected one thing.

Matsuri jumped his blade and kicked him violently in the head, the four others passed through her harmlessly, illusions.

"What?" the sound got quickly to his feet and quickly reapplied his jutsu to make himself disappear. You forget you're fighting two, Kinsha can smell you!" the lion gave a deep rumbling growl to agree, she paced around Matsuri, the sound was moving.

"Coward! I could beat you in a full fight!" the girl snapped and watched around her.

"I know, which is why I'm doing this?" more of the sound appeared this time there were dozens of him, all around her. Kinsha got confused, with so many standing it was hard to pinpoint which one the scent was coming from, and Matsuri knew it, a shurikan sliced her leg, where did that come from!?

"Well wantya know, you've made me break a sweat, no ones done that in a while, but anyway we have things to do, so lets hurry this up." a few of the illusions wiped their foreheads while others mimed the speech. Matsuri scowled, she was in trouble, Kinsha was turning meaning the real sound was moving in the group, but so where a number of the fakes. The sweat comment too, that was just to frustrate her but…sweat? That was it. Matsuri relaxed herself and reached over her shoulder to pull the broad tube on her back into her hands, she pulled off the top and poured the sand in a circle around herself.

"What's this? It won't help" the sound laughed. But Matsuri smiled to herself, yes it would. She put her hands into the rat handsign. The sound knew something was up and moved to attack. The pile sand leapt up and sprayed out in all directions in a fine mist, sand got in the Sound's eye.

"What a cheap trick!" he shouted rubbing his eyes, he cleared them in time to see the jaws of the desert lion coming toward him. While Kinsha mauled his weapon holding arm Matsuri ran in and plunged her dagger into his neck, ending his genjutsu. The mist of sand slowly swirled its way back into her tube. When she sprayed it out, it passed through the fakes but it clung to the sounds moist skin, leaving an outline and a dead give away.

* * *

Takara leapt away from the explosion, she planted her feet against a tree trunk and thrust herself towards the source of the tag. The sound was waving the smoke away to see if she got the leaf, and wasn't expecting Takara to suddenly appear and tackle her. The two rolled on the ground and before Takara could press her advantage the Sound planted her feet on Takara's stomach and pushed her off and over her head to crash down on her back. The sound got quickly to her feet and turned to stamp on Takara, the leaf rolled to the side and spun into striking recovery, the round house sent the sound reeling to the ground. She pressed her hands to her nose to stem the bleeding and looked up Takara was coming for her with her katana ready to strike. The sound managed to duck the swipe and thrust her leg up to get Takara in the gut, but the woman caught her leg, holding it in one hand the leaf spun the hilt of her katana in her hand to point downwards and tried to stab the sound. The sound woman kicked at the blade knocking it off course, instead it embedded itself in the dirt, with another kick the sound sent it spinning out of the reach of Takara. So instead she pulled and kunai and resumed her attempt to stab the sound in her grasp, and each time her attempt was thwarted by a strong kick from the Sound, no matter what angle she attacked from, then again keeping a hold of the sound's leg limited her options. The sound kicked out again, this time ignoring the knife, instead going right for Takara's throat. The kick landed forcing Takara back, she dropped the sounds leg, coughing she rubbed her neck to try reshape her windpipe. The sound got to her feet and glanced around most her teammates where in trouble themselves and this woman and just slaughtered their team leader in a blink.

By now Takara had retrieved her katana and was glaring at her with rapidly swirling red eyes. This was not good. If she could just make it to the wall she could get help from the main force outside the village, or from the other infiltration teams. She plunged her hand into her equipment pouch and threw fist fulls of shurikan at the prowling Leaf, Takara deflected them with her katana and the kunai that was in her other hand. The Sound used this time to bolt, between the trees, out of the park and to disappear between the buildings. Takara growled to herself and took up the chase, Si and So fell into step beside her, sheathing her blade and recalling So, Takara jumped on to Si and urged the panther to track down the sound. The giant panthers huge strides had them in the street in a few seconds, from there Si sprang onto the roofs and soon they had caught up with the fleeing sound who was staying at ground level hoping to lose Takara in the winding streets. Si pounced with a deafening roar, Takara launched herself from the panthers back to give herself the extra distance to reach the sound it also gave her a bit more speed. The sound looked over her shoulder just in time to see Takara's fist, and that was the last thing she would recall of that day.

* * *

Hinata spun to block an attack from one of the sound. He had tried to strike her head with a mace but Hinata grabbed the handle and held him there. Remembering what Takara said a moment ago she charged paralysing palm and thrust it into the mans stomach, coughing and winded he staggered back leaving his mace in Hinata's hand, he regained his footing and started to walk forward again but on his third step his leg buckled and he fell to his face as the jutsu started to take effect. Hinata dropped the crude mace and glaced around. Everyone had already claimed an opponent so that left Hinata with the one remaining sound to her and Fiesu.

The fox dropped the corpse of her first kill and returned to her mistress. Blood dripped from the snarling fox's mouth and served to intimidate the last sound, he pulled a katana and held it in front of himself, more concerned about the fox than the shinobi. Hinata drew her twin blades again, since she put them away to capture the first sound. She twirled them in her hand and got a better grip on them. The Sound charged forward to strike at Hinata, she swiped at him as he got close enough, he dodged her strike and rolled to the side, Fiesu jumped for the crouched sound. He spun quickly and thrust his sword upward pierced the fox's belly, she yelped and retreated behind Hinata. Not wanting to risk further harm to her fox, Hinata recalled Fiesu to her tattoo form.

The sound now turned his sword on Hinata and stuck while the fox was shrinking into her arm, she brought up both blades and caught his in the V of her own, his superior strength pushed his sword down to press against the hilts of Hinata's swords and hovered dangerously close to her neck, so Hinata gave a choice boot into the fork of the sounds leg, they weren't gonna fight fair so neither was she. He let out a loud shout of pain and threw her off, pushing her back several steps and cupped his tenders while falling to his knees. Knowing Hinata would be on him in a second and that in his current state pain over-rid most movements he had to think fast. Out of the corner of his watering eyes he saw one of his teammates being turned into a human sheath, the leaf responsible was patching up her arm, it gave him an idea. Whipping out a kunai, he threw it at her, hoping the attacking leaf was as honourable as the rest. She was, cutting off her attack on him she focused on her comrade,

"Tenten!" Hinata threw her sword like a dagger getting the kunai in it's finger loop, preventing it from hitting Tenten, now though, she was pissed. "Don't bring anyone else into this fight!" she spat and brandishing her other blade she ran for him, by now he regained his stance and held his sword up ready to defend. Hinata leapt at him and brought her sword down hard. The sound's sword bent and strained for a second, then it snapped, Hinata's short sword struck his armoured shoulder but glanced off, luckily his blade had absorbed most of the momentum before breaking, taking his chance he seized Hinata's wrist and spun up her arm so he now had his back to her, he elbowed her in the face with his other arm, and twisting her wrist at the same time made her drop the sword. Hinata recovered quickly and stuck his arm with her two forefingers, then strode after him when he retreated a few steps, pushing off his punches she struck back with her version the gentle fist style, which was combined with her dragon stance, after a few minutes of exchanging blows Hinata finally saw her opening and charged chakra to her hand, slamming her open palm into his chest she expelled it almost explosively, the rush of chakra ruptured some of the sound's vital organs and he spat up some blood, Hinata stepped forward and brought her other hand in to perform the same attack, this time, it imploded his heart. The Sound fell to his knees clutching weakly at Hinata's jacket, she stepped back and he fell onto his face, and died.

* * *

Hinata retrieved her blades since everybody had just about finished with their sound already. Matsuri was gathering her sand, back-to-human-form Kiba was brushing scorches off his jacket while Akamaru shook ash from his fur and Tenten was dabbing her ear. She returned to the first sound that she had got with paralysing palm and rolled him on his stomach, pulling out cable ties she zip locked his hands together, and his legs too, she then removed his equipment pouch and searched him for any concealed weapons. She found a kunai in his boot, a lock pick in his hair, three explosive tags hidden in his belt and a big knife hidden down the front of his trousers.

"Enjoying yourself there?" Kiba asked jokingly as Hinata fetched the knife.

"Funny…" Hinata scowled, tinged red with embarrassment and threw the knife aside. "Everyone alright?"

"Just about…" Tenten muttered while Matsuri tied a fresh field dressing on her wound as her first one fell off.

"Hey where's Takara-sama?" Kiba asked looking around the park. Hinata shrugged.

"Nee-chan!" she called, and looked about.

"Over here!" came an answering shout. Takara was walking back into the park with a knocked out sound, bond and gagged, slung over Si who was trotting behind. "hey you got one too, great" Takara stopped next to the group and poked the sound on the ground with her toe, she grinned, she didn't have to worry about Hinata in a fight anymore.

"What's that?" Hinata asked, looking behind Takara she saw a blue flare flying up into the air before falling back to earth leaving a smoky trail behind it.

"Oh, that reminds me…" Takara pulled a similar flare from her equipment pouch and smacked the bottom against her thigh to light it. Once it spluttered into life Takara took a few jogging steps and hurled it into the air. Around the village numerous others appeared, each signalled the successful take down of a sound team. There was a lot more than Hinata expected.

"Alright, good job people." Takara grinned, Tenten couldn't help but notice that she seemed a lot better after getting to kill someone, at least her eyes weren't red anymore, that was just scary. "And we didn't break anything too, bonus" Takara said looking back at the buildings at the edge of the park.

"Yeah luckily everyone's at the finals…The Finals!" Hinata shouted, "I gotta go!" she ran off towards the stadium.

"Yeah, don't worry we'll clean up!" Kiba shouted sarcastically after her.

* * *

As she got closer to the stadium she heard the roars of the crowd.

"No! I'm missing it!" she stepped up her pace, she got there between matches so the ground was empty for now but showed signs of battle. She returned to the kage box almost out of breath. There she found Naruto sitting with a tray of drinks and sweets in front of him, while he sat with crossed arms in a huff.

"You left without me." he said bluntly.

"Oh give over Naruto." Tsunade groaned, she had to listen to him complain about missing out on a good butt kicking.

"Sorry Naruto…" Hinata smiled apologetically, he kept his sour face but he did hand her the coke she asked him for earlier. "What did I miss?" she asked scanning the balcony of the green room trying to see her genin.

"the sound threat has been eliminated I assume?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah so what did I miss?" Gaara gave a little smile at the worry on the jounin's face.

"Each of them won their first matches." Tsunade explained.

"Good"

"Shin lost in the second round by knock out." Hinata winced.

"Ouch… what about Aiko and Meg?"

"We're about to find out" Gaara said and nodded towards the grounds. Hinata spun to look into the stadium, while the proctor announced the next match.

"Kawari Aiko versus Hageshii Megumi"

_End Chapter 30_

* * *

_**Takara sits with LMD's laptop and frowns at the screen.**_

_What? I let you use it? (peaks over shoulder) ohh, so how many friends have you got on face book then?_

_**(mutters) one…**_

_Skip doesn't count, cause she'd definitely be there._

……_**None… (Takara sighs and hangs head)**_

_Now you see why I don't like sites like these._


	32. Chapter 32: Results Are In

**_(Takara pokes a sleeping LMD and gets no response) Well, she did work pretty hard on this one, lets let her sleep_**

**_enjoy_**

* * *

**Results Are In**

"What's with her?" Kiba asked. Tenten rolled her eyes at him.

"Well her genin are in the final, idiot, she's worried about them." she said, Matsuri agreed.

"Heads up" Takara called to them. They stepped aside to avoid the dyed smoke from the flare as it finally bumped back to earth and spluttered and died.

"What was the flare for?" Matsuri asked while wiping dye off Kinsha who got caught in a blue cloud.

"Those signal that we've took out the sound, looks like the Sand teams have had as much luck as us." Takara counted off the blue flares around the village. One was missing.

"This could be bad… no wait, there it is." the last blue flare appeared in the east part of the city.

"So what does this mean now?" Kiba asked.

"It means the Sound outside the village can't make their advance, the wall guards where reinforced this morning too and since these guys" Takara nodded towards the two captured sound, "failed, it means the force outside the walls have a huge disadvantage, the Suna walls are pretty hard to attack." Matsuri smiled proud of her village.

"That and there's a Leaf force moving in behind them." Takara told them.

"Serious?" Tenten asked.

"Yup, this was a large scale operation between the too villages. Right, I'm off to the walls, I want you three to take the prisoners to the cells under the kage tower." Takara told them, she pushed the sound off Si and got on herself.

"Don't worry Takara-sama, we can take care of it." Tenten assured her.

"Alright, once you've done that you can go back to the finals." Takara nudged Si and the panther leapt off and Takara went to check on the situation at the walls.

"Well lets go then" Kiba said and he along with the girls, double checked the bindings on the prisoners, then heaved them onto the large dog and lion.

"Okay, if we hurry this up we might get back to the finals before the interval." Matsuri patted Kinsha on the head and they headed off to secure the prisoners.

* * *

"Kawari Aiko versus Hageshii Megumi"

Hinata groaned and lent her head against the railing.

"This isn't good" she moaned.

"How come?" Naruto asked leaning on the railing beside her.

"Megumi knows Aiko is easily put off and Aiko has never beaten Meg in sparring matches."

"oh…"

* * *

Aiko and Megumi made their way down the stairs into the stadium. Aiko fiddled with the zip of her jacket, she had been feeling great after her first win but now she had to face off against her team mate. She glanced over at the other girl, Megumi was staring at the ground in front of herself. The two walked into the stadium to the roar of the crowd. Looking about Aiko spotted a familiar face.

"Sensei's back" she muttered. Megumi followed her gaze as well.

"Hey Aiko…"

"Huh?"

"I'm not going to hold back, I don't want you to either." Megumi flashed a grin, Aiko gave a shaky smile in return, '_I'm fucked'._ The two girls took up their places facing each other, Megumi glared at Aiko, knowing she was easily intimidated, and it seemed to be working.

Aiko tried to keep her head under Megumi's stern gaze. She was smaller then Megumi, faster too but not by much, and Megumi was stronger.

Before Aiko could think of a plan the proctor started the match. Megumi seemed to already have a strategy, she started with Blinding Cloud jutsu, a small cloud of loose dirt jumped up and hovered around Aiko's head, blocking her view and getting in her eyes. If she had not known this tactic Aiko would have been caught by Megumi's charge. Aiko dropped and rolled out of the way of Megumi's attack. The dust cloud followed her still assaulting her eyes and nose.

Megumi skidded to a halt as Aiko rolled out of her way, she took up the chase. Aiko tried to wave off the dust cloud but she didn't see Megumi this time. Megumi got in and landed a punch on the side of Aiko's face. The jerk of the smaller girls head disrupted the dust cloud, allowing her a quick look around the stadium. Megumi was in front of her gearing up for another attack to her right was the two lone trees in the stadium and a large boulder, to her left was the water. Then Aiko had an idea. She knocked Megumi's next strike away and countered with a quick upper-cut to the gut, before Megumi stopped wheezing Aiko hopped back out of reach then dived into the water.

She knew Megumi wouldn't follow her in here, because Megumi couldn't swim. The water washed the dirt cloud away so she could now see. The question now was…now what?

Megumi shyed away from the edge of the water, bounced back keeping her eyes on the surface, Aiko would have to come up for air at some stage. This was giving Aiko time to prepare an attack so Megumi prepared her defence. Stone Skin jutsu, it coated her body in a hard layer of rock and would absorb the impact of most attacks, now she just had to wait for Aiko to make her move. She didn't have to wait long, after a moment the water started to ripple and swirl. Megumi watched, ready to dodge. A small whirlwind formed above the water than took the shape of a dragon.

"That looks familiar" Gaara teased up in the Kage box, Tsunade chuckled, but Hinata ignored the two of them and watched the wind dragon take shape.

Megumi brought her arms up to cover her eyes as the piercing winds of the dragon whipped around her. Thanks to her stone skin it did nothing more than chip the rock in a few places. Peeking over her arms she saw Aiko had come up from under the water and was crouching on the edge of the water. Megumi had to shut her eyes again as the high speeds of the winds where drying her eyes making it hard to see. Aiko was trying to blow her off her perch on a boulder, but her stoney second skin gave her enough weight to stay planted. Megumi grinned to herself Aiko's attack failed, Megumi reached into her pocket and pulled out her sunglasses to shield her eyes. Glasses in place she could now see without much problem, leaning against the wind she started after Aiko, she knew that to continue this attack Aiko had to maintain her hand sign, she was a sitting target.

Aiko kept the wind dragon pressing against Megumi, but she was fighting the winds and just kept coming. But what Megumi didn't see was the second belt hidden behind Aiko's leg.

"A little closer" Aiko muttered to herself, she didn't want to use the Elemental dragon stance just yet, but Megumi knew pretty much all her jutsu's so she had to rely on tactics. The Stance took up a lot of chakra and concentration to a level Aiko didn't quite have a grasp of yet, so she had to do this quickly.

Megumi came within range and Aiko revealed her real attack. With a loud crack the earth behind Megumi split and a smaller rock dragon shot up and struck the red head on the back, Meg fell forward out of the slipstream of the wind dragon. This allowed her to move a little faster and she rolled out of the way of a few more attacks from the rock dragon. She rolled to her feet to avoid another attack. That however left her open for the wind dragon again, it attacked from above and the force of the wind held her in place, then the rock dragon struck again. Megumi was thrown further than Aiko meant, she hit the dirt and bounced, right into the deep end of the water and sank like a stone.

Aiko dropped her jutsu and for the moment forgot about the match, she dived into the water once again and swam for the bottom. Megumi shook off her Stone Skin that was acting like an anchor and tried to paddle her way back to the surface, she couldn't keep her eyes open under water and she started to panic. Suddenly she felt something under her arms, pulling her up. Her head breached the surface and air rushed into her empty lungs. Grabbing the edge of the pool she saw a blur get out of the pool next to her.

"You okay?"

" _cough_ Aiko?"

"Can we continue the match now?" Aiko pulled the half drowned red head to her feet.

"Yeah!" Megumi got back to her feet as the proctor stood nearby ready to halt the match.

Aiko put a little distance between herself and Megumi as the girl recovered her stance. The match continued.

Aiko dodged Megumi's kick and countered with a punch to her arm, throwing off her next attack and allowing Aiko to get under Megumi's reach and giving her an opening to attack her stomach, she only got one strike in before Megumi swiped back. Aiko managed to bounce back but she got clipped on the head.

They both knew the others fighting style, simply because it was the same. Both had learned their Tai jutsu from Hinata-sensei, Megumi's superior strength pitted against Aiko's speed was a pretty even match. However once Megumi landed one strike on the small girls stomach and she threw Aiko off balance long enough for Megumi to go into a combo, leaving her wide open. Aiko's legs buckled under the weight of Megumi's attacks on her stomach and shoulder, Aiko threw up her forearms to block the next strike. With a solid thump Megumi recoiled with a pained yelp, she had struck Aiko's solid steel vambrace hidden under her sleeve, so unsurprisingly it had hurt. This momentary lapse let Aiko to put distance between her and the red head and allowed her time to think. She no longer had the chakra to perform the elemental dragon stance, that and the two elements she could manifest where not really effective against Megumi's fighting styles, so that was out of the question. Megumi had restored her stone skin so unless she wanted a broken hand Aiko would have to avoid close combat.

Maybe if she could wear Megumi down she could at least get her to drop her stoney shield. It was time to use her speed. Aiko pulled a few kunai from her pouch, with some shurikan and a metal wire. Megumi was charging heavily towards Aiko, due to the extra weight of the rock. To give herself some more time Aiko threw a fistful of shurikan and jumped to the side. The throwing stars bounced off Megumi's armour with a metallic clink. It had less effect than Aiko hoped, Megumi kept coming. To avoid the red head's attack Aiko used her limited chakra to run up the walls of the stadium, just avoiding Megumi's punch which instead slammed into the ground. Aiko used the dust cloud kicked up by Megumi's attack to hide her dash around the wall of the stadium. She now had a plan. When Megumi was calm she was a dangerous opponent so Aiko had to force her infamous temper to make an appearance. While she ran around the wall she tied the cable through the finger loop and twirled the kunai with a skilful toss she managed to wrap the cable around Megumi's leg, dropping back to the ground Aiko gave a sharp tug before Meg could get it off. The cable tightened and Megumi's leg was pulled out from under her and she went down on her back with a loud crash.

"You should know Meg, the bigger they are, the harder they fall!" Aiko called. Megumi rolled over and pushed herself to her knees. She snarled as she lifted her head and caught sight of Aiko. She was crouched under one of the trees, with red hair and Megumi's face, she was sticking out her tongue and pulling down her eye.

"You making fun of me!?" Megumi was up in a shot and charged after her with an enraged bellow.

"Bingo." Aiko smiled, "oh fuck!" she dropped the transformation of her face and ran for her life as Megumi came after her. Thinking quickly she pulled out and explosive tag and ripped the fuse down to once second, slapping it on the boulder in the centre of the ring Aiko put on a burst of speed and got clear. The tag blew sending a shower of debris down on Megumi. The rocks clattered off Megumi's armour, cracking it in places. With a growl Meg threw off the rubble and looked around for Aiko, the rock on her body started to crumble in places.

"Biting Gale!" the red head looked up and saw Aiko preparing her attack, waist deep in rubble it was hard for her to avoid.

"Guardian Fortress!" Megumi threw up her own jutsu and was quickly encased in a hollow pillar of stone protecting her from the razor winds of Aiko's attack. Her relief was short lived as she heard cracking around herself. Aiko's jutsu was breaking through her defence.

On the outside Aiko persisted in her attack. The wall of earth chipped and chucks of the pillar flew off, Aiko grinned she had Megumi. One side of the pillar toppled to the side and Aiko stopped her attack. The pillar was empty expect for a log. Subsitution! Aiko looked around. Where'd she go?

Megumi erupted from the ground behind Aiko and clamped her arms around Aiko's mid-section trapping her arms against her sides.

"Give up!" Megumi hissed, still pissed at Aiko, she held her and squeezed. Aiko wheezed and managed to wriggle enough to see that the stone over Megumi's face was cracked, using her small size and Megumi's reduced flexibility due to the stone, she managed to free an arm and took no time in elbowing Megumi's cheek, removing a large lump of stone from her face and breaking the sunglasses. It also loosened her grip allowing Aiko to wriggle free. Dropping from Megumi's arms she quickly swept Megumi's feet out from under her, again sending the red head crashing to the ground. Aiko scarppered out of reach, Megumi had calmed down a bit meaning she was thinking clearly again. Aiko had to finish this fight soon, Megumi had more stamina than the smaller girl.

While she tried to think Megumi went on the offensive, slamming her fist into the ground she send a pillar of rock shooting from the ground and knocking Aiko from her feet. Aiko landed on her back and rolled over her head before landing on her front, she coughed as the strike winded her, blood dripped from her nose. Megumi punched the ground again and Aiko rolled out of the way of another pillar. Jumping to her feet she pulled another explosive tag and wrapped it around a kunai. She threw the tag as Megumi struck the ground for a third time. The tag stuck in the ground in front of Megumi and exploded, now lacking her rocky armour she was sent flying backwards and impacted on the wall, whereas Megumi's pillar caught Aiko mid air. The strike was as forceful as the first and the small girl was propelled against the wall and she too fell to the ground in a heap.

For a moment neither girl moved, and Hinata nearly had to be restrained. After a moment one girl slowly pushed herself up and held her head, she checked her hand to see if her head was bleeding, it wasn't. She got shakily to her feet and looked for her opponent, on the other side of the stadium a proctor was checking the other girl laying face down with blood coming from her hair line, out cold. He stood up and nodded to the medics waiting in the entrance and they jogged into the stadium.

"The winner, Hageshii Megumi"

* * *

"Takara-sama" the Sand captain greeted Takara as the panther landed next to him in the wall.

"Looks like all the teams in the village have been stopped what's the situation here." Takara jumped off Si and looked over the walls. Activating her serpents gaze she saw the mass of sand that was a different temperature than the surrounding area.

"According to their plan, they where meant to move by now, I guess they're waiting for a signal from them." the Sand captain jerked his thumb over his shoulder to a beaten looking sound kneeling nearby, his hands bound behind his back and gag in his mouth. He glared at the sand captain with intense hatred in his eyes.

"You make a friend?" Takara turned back to the captain. "Was the gag needed?"

"You tell me?" the captain held up his arm, just behind his wrist was several bites.

"Ouch…"

"Yeah and he kept going on that the Otokage would come and kill us all, blah blah blah." the captain made a yapping gesture with his hand.

"So shall we send our warning?" Takara walked over to the sound and reached to a radio clipped to his belt. The sound turned his glare to Takara, this time the sound got a good look at Takara and a flash of surprise crossed his face. He too, noticed the similarity to the Otokage. "lend me your binoculars" Takara held her hand to one of the spotters, she lifted the strap from her neck and handed the scope over to the leaf.

Takara checked the distant dunes, and she smirked at the line of Leaf waiting to attack if needed., handing back the binoculars Takara pressed the button on the radio.

"I know your watching the walls, so have a look at this" she nodded to the two sand flanking the prisoner, they hoisted the sound to his feet and forced him to stand next to Takara.

"Your forces within the walls are either captured or dead, as I'm sure you can tell with the lack of communication, the forces on the walls have been doubled and a Leaf contingent is closing in on your rear. Your attack will not succeed, you have this one chance to surrender."

Takara let go of the transmit button and the shinobi on the walls waited for a response. For nearly ten minutes there was silence. Until the radio crackled into life.

"Never" came the hiss, suddenly a whirlwind kicked up a localised sand storm blocking the view of the forces on the walls. It lasted only a short while and as the sand started to settle one of the Suna spotters shouted,

"They're retreating!" and victorious shout went up along the walls, Takara confirmed that the sound used a wind jutsu to hide their numbers during their escape. Placing two fingers in her mouth Takara gave a sharp whistle, an ANBU team of three appeared a few moments afterwards.

"Hai Takara-sama?" the team leader bowed to Takara and awaited instructions.

"Follow them as best you can, don't get too close and don't let yourselves be discovered. I'd rather have you three back in one piece."

"Hai!" with that the three masked leaf disappeared.

"Alright then, everything went better than we could have hoped, keep a sharp watch in case a few sound stayed behind but looks like we've won for once." Takara said jokingly. Beside her the sound man managed to work the gag out of his mouth.

"You may have stopped us this time but the otokage will not give up until each of your pitiful villages lies in ruins!" he spat. Takara turned on him with a deadly gaze, the sound took his chance while his two guards where distracted, leaning weight on a switch in his boot a switch blade popped out of the toe. With a forceful shrug he pushed off the two guards and kicked at Takara. She caught his leg and with her other arm brought a savage strike down on his shin shattering his leg. The sound squealed and fell to his knees when Takara released his leg. Between whimpers she leant in and spoke into his ear.

"The 'Otokage' will die by my hand"

* * *

"Mum! I'm fine leave me alone!" Aiko woke to the protesting of Shin. She heard the boys mum fussing about a bruise on his face and the chuckles of Hinata.

"Mum, I'm serious… Hey Aiko's awake" he tried to divert attention from himself. Aiko blinked and looked around the room. Shin was sitting on a bed across the room with his mum and dad flanking him, he had a bandage over his nose and a bruise under his left eye. Aiko was also on a hard examination bed, it was uncomfortable. Hinata was sitting at the end of the bed with her legs swinging over the edge, her mum was also there standing next to the bed.

"Hey, how's the head?" her mum leant into check her baby.

"I'm ok mum" Aiko sat up and felt a wave of dizziness.

"Take it easy Aiko, you took a fair smack to the head." Hinata intoned and put her hand on the girls shoulder to stop her getting off the bed.

"Did I win?" the small girl asked. Her mother sat beside her.

"I'm sorry baby"

"Megumi won?"

"Well…. it was pretty close" Hinata added.

"At least Meg got through." Aiko grinned her chibi grin.

"You not upset?" Shin asked across the room.

"No, at least one of us is getting through."

"It's okay to be disappointed Aiko, I didn't pass my first time either and it gutted me but there's always next time" Hinata addressed both her genin.

"But this is our second exam…" Shin moaned and that fact threw Hinata off her inspirational speech.

"ano… Either way, the exams are not the end of the world, its experience." Hinata recovered.

"She's right you know" Shin's dad echoed to his son.

"No really, I'm fine…" Aiko insisted, "hey, where is Meg?" she asked looking for the red head.

"She got patched up and headed back up to the green room." Hinata answered as the parents didn't know.

"Aren't you going to go watch her next match?" Aiko asked

"It's the interval, to give the crowd time to pee and get snacks, plus I wanted to check on you two." Hinata flashed her gentle smile to the two of them.

"I'm going to find your father, he's hopeless with the baby. You stay here and get some rest okay sweetie" Aiko's mother, now happy that her daughter was alright, kissed the small girl on the forehead and went off to find her husband and son.

"We'll leave you alone too, make sure to get some sleep" Shin's dad stood up and steered the overprotective mother from the room. Hinata sat with the genin a little longer.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah… I guess, somehow I knew I was going to lose…… but, I wanted to try anyway." Aiko said in her quiet voice.

"That's all I wanted you to do, as long as you're happy with that. No matter, you still in one piece, well, sort of," Hinata chuckled and looked at the bandage on the girls head, "and there's always another exam, its not the end of the world, besides there's always a chance you could still get selected. Remember what Gaara-sama said."

"I guess…" Shin muttered .

"Now I want you two to get some rest. You look tired."

"Hai sensei." Aiko said, her head was hurting, a lie down would be a good idea. Hinata bade the two genin farewell and returned to the kage box, when she got there Naruto was talking to Matsuri and helping her get the blue dye off Kinsha.

"How's the genin?" Tsunade asked.

"They're alright, just tired." Hinata replied and retook her seat. Not long after Takara wandered up the steps.

"I can only assume that nothing went wrong or you wouldn't be taking your time." Tsunade said.

"then you would assume correct, all the squads inside the walls have been stopped and the force outside have retreated, I've sent an ANBU team to try track them back to the sound village." Takara told them as she sat back down and scooped up a drink of diet coke.

"Good" Gaara said.

"So, what did I miss?" Takara echoed Hinata's original question, then sipped at the soft drink.

"Shin's out, knock out in the second round."

"Ouch, poor kid."

"Yeah but that's not the worst of it…" Hinata huffed leaning on the rail staring into the stadium.

"What happened, anyone hurt?"

"No, Aiko and Megumi where put against each other." Naruto explained and took up a spot next to Hinata despite Takara's raised eyebrow. "Meg won" he said before she could ask.

"Oh… so we're waiting for red heads next fight."

"Yes, I believe she is up against a grass shinobi next." Gaara intoned and plucked a pocky from the box offered to him by Naruto.

* * *

Megumi's fight against the grass didn't go as well as it could have. The fight against Aiko had taken a greater toll on her strength than Megumi thought and this grass had a few easy wins so he had that going for him right away. But tired or not Megumi was still a dangerous opponent but the grass had a plan, there was one thing that had appeared in both her matches, her temper. The grass goaded Megumi into losing her temper, once again Megumi left herself wide open and the grass attacked, Megumi didn't manage to dodge the attack fully and her hand was caught, breaking two fingers on her right hand. This spelt the end of her fight, now unable to make handsigns quick enough she was soon over powered by the grass and the match was brought to an end (A/N I can't cope with another detailed fight scene! I'll go bald if I try!). Leaving a very sour Megumi. In the end a sand nin won the finals overall. Hinata bade the rest of the group farewell and headed to comfort her beaten genin, everyone else went to party.

"Hey Meg, how's the hand?" Hinata entered the room where her three genin where being treated. Aiko was asleep, Shin was trying to look at the bandage on his nose and Megumi was sulking while a doctor wrapped up her fingers. She muttered something and scowled at the ground.

Hinata sat with the genin until the parents showed up and took Shin and Aiko back to their hotels, Hinata took Megumi to get something to eat before returning to the rented room. The girl didn't eat much and refused to converse with Hinata at all. All attempts failed to cheer up Megumi so they returned to the room early.

"Gai?" Hinata opened the door to find the man sitting in the tiny kitchen.

"Oh, Hinata hi, I'm just waiting for Takara." he grinned, "She's just getting changed then we're going to meet up with everyone at the pub."

"Whose everyone?" Hinata asked fishing into the fridge to get drink, scowling she noticed Takara had taken her last diet coke, instead she took a pepsi and fetched one for Megumi too, she sat silently at the table nursing the soda.

"Umm, there's Asuma, Kakashi, Kurenai… just the old crowd from our academy class. We came to deal with the problem outside the walls," he choose his words carefully around the genin but the girl was spaced out anyway hardly listening, "few of us decided to hang around for a little longer before heading back home."

"You mean coming into town and getting drunk." Hinata said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well… yeah" Gai didn't even try to hide the fact. "Takara and me haven't really got a lot of time together recently" Gai told Hinata.

"A little too much information for me Gai" Hinata's cheeks tinged red as she got a vivid mental image.

"Ready! Oh hey Hinata, Meg" Takara came out of the bed room, now changed out of blood stained ANBU uniform into more casual jeans and a rather close fitting blouse. Gai stood up and handed Takara her jacket which she threw over her arm.

"Have fun." Hinata chimed.

"Oh I plan to" Takara grinned almost evilly and took Gai's arm, he grinned back.

"Go already!" Hinata's mind was again assaulted by the R-rated mental image. The couple left the room leaving the sensei and student alone.

"Hey you okay?" Hinata said after a while of complete silence.

"I'm gonna go to bed, I'm tired." Megumi replied bluntly, she got up, leaving her drink unfinished and headed into the room. Hinata sighed, the girl was angry at her loss. Hinata allowed the girl time to get changed and get to sleep and also gave her time to finish her soda.

While she sat there she thought over the reactions of the genin, Shin was understandably annoyed but wasn't taking it too hard. Aiko was hiding the fact that she was upset by diverting the attention to the more successful member of the team, it really left her feeling weak. Hinata would have to talk to her about it tomorrow. Megumi was just angry and unfortunately her temper was too blame, nothing much Hinata could do about that. She cleared up the kitchen and headed into the small bedroom. The room was dark, Megumi was laying in her futon. Hinata stayed quiet and got changed for bed and settled into her own futon, she tried to get to sleep. Hinata knew that Megumi was lying awake, only pretending to be asleep.

* * *

"Oh man! I can't take this!" Shin pulled at his hair and paced up and down the hall.

"Shin! Sit!" Hinata ordered, he was starting to annoy her. They where sitting on a bench outside the meeting room where they would find out the results. Hinata sat on the bench with the two girls on either side of her, Aiko was chewing her nails and jiggling her leg nervously and Megumi had her arms crossed and glared at the ground. The door to the room opened before the boy could sit down, the rain team left with two holding new chuunin vest. They talked to each other excitedly as they walked past.

"Hinata" Tsunade was in the door and called the jounin to bring her team in.

"Lets go!" Hinata tapped Aiko on the shoulder because the girl didn't look fit to move. The genin walked in with Hinata trailing behind, after she shut the door Gaara turned his eyes on the three kids.

"I dislike draw out formalities so I'll keep this short. One of you has passed."

"One!?" Hinata exclaimed.

"Yes" Gaara nodded.

"Well who is it?" Megumi demanded. Tsunade picked up a leaf chuunin flank jacket from the desk behind her and stepped in front of Gaara, she held the jacket out to the successful genin.

End chapter 31

(I'm so evil!!)

* * *

(LMD stands in front of a white board with a marker and a lot of random doodles)

**What's this?**

My time line… (chews on marker)

**Not very organised…**

I know where everything goes! Anyway… I have a problem…

**What?**

Well I'm getting into the 30s chapter wise now… Like in extended

**So?**

So… it's gonna be longer than I thought, so I have two options. One, beef up the chapters and make them longer, however this will mean that it may take longer than a week to write them. Two, is at the next major event end the story and start on a third. This however means that the flashback thingie at the start of this one will be inaccurate, cuz its at the very end of the story……

**Why not just continue on?**

Cuz it might end up too long…… I don't know what to do!!

**You've chewed through that marker and you have ink on your lips**

DAMN IT!!


	33. Chapter 33: The New Chuunin

_Well last week I was pretty evil with that cliffy, so I'm sorry. But most of you had a guess in your reviews time to see if you where right._

* * *

**The New Chuunin**

Tsunade held the jacket out to the successful genin.

"Kawari Aiko"

"Her!?" Megumi shouted.

"Really?" Even Hinata was surprised at that.

"Me? But I …"

"Yes you" Tsunade placed the jacket into her hands. "You showed strength by winning your first match, as well as mastering two elements. You showed loyalty and selflessness by risking forfeiting the match to save your friend," Megumi snorted in the background, "and you showed cunning by planning out your attacks and pacing yourself. These are the qualities of a chuunin." Tsunade beamed at the small girl as she stared at the jacket in her hands.

"What about me!? I got further in the matches!" Megumi demanded of the hokage.

"Meg!" Hinata hissed trying to get her to shut up, but Tsunade answered her anyway.

"That's true, but in all of your matches you got lured into traps and left yourself open because you either charged in with out thinking or you let her temper take control. Until you learn to control your anger you cannot possibly be a chuunin." she was blunt and to the point and Megumi said nothing else, she crossed her arms and stared angrily at the ground.

"Ano… Tsunade-sama, may I ask why I failed too?" Shin asked being a little more polite as usual.

"Unfortunately Shin, you don't conserve your chakra, you use vast amounts in a short space of time. You left yourself with too little chakra for your second match which is why you where defeated. You need to consider the consequences of your attacks on your own reserves, not just your opponents." Shin nodded slightly and considered what Tsunade had said.

"Aren't you gonna put it on?" Hinata asked Aiko.

"Huh?" the small girl looked up at Hinata who had come up behind her.

"Yeah Aiko, put it on" Shin grinned and echoed Hinata's statement.

"Maybe later…" she still couldn't believe it.

"Come on you earned it." Hinata placed her hand on Aiko's shoulder and smiled.

"um… okay." the girl blushed as she put on the stiff new jacket.

"Well done." Tsunade grinned at the new chuunin. They left the meeting room and headed to the small diner where they had agreed to meet with the parents of the young teens as well as Takara, Naruto and Gai.

"Wonder what's taking so long…" Naruto muttered, the quicker Hinata and the others got back the quicker they would get to eat.

"Calm down Naruto, have a little patience." Takara scolded him, while he huffed Takara settled back into the booth next to Gai.

"We're here." Hinata chimed over the booth.

"Oh hey, good news then?" Takara asked. "Hey where are they?" Takara craned her neck to try see the kids.

"Bathroom, they'll be here in a moment and yeah good news, we have a new chuunin?"

"A, as in one?" Gai asked.

"Yup."

"Who is it?" Takara asked.

"Guess" Hinata teased.

"Aiko?" Takara chanced.

"…….. yeah okay…" Hinata was a little disappointed that she got it in one.

"Aiko passed?" her dad asked, Hinata nodded in return,

"There she is now" Gai said looking over the booth the girls where walking over, closely followed by Shin.

"Hey! Congrats!" Called Naruto and raised his glass of soda in a mock toast. The girl blushed and took a seat next between her parents. Megumi plonked down next to Naruto and Shin managed to squeeze in between his dad and Takara, which worried her slightly.

"Celebrations are in order I think." Gai said and waved at one of the serving girls. Not much time passed before they had food and drink (non alcoholic for the minors of course) and a party atmosphere filled the booth. As the night wore on, the new chuunin began to feel more and more confident about her achievement but she just couldn't enjoy herself, Megumi kept glaring at her. Later in the night the new chuunin excused herself to go to the bathroom, Megumi seized her chance and slipped out of the booth to follow the girl.

The red head confronted Aiko as she washed her hands. Grabbing her shoulder Megumi pulled Aiko around to face her.

"Meg? Something wrong?" Aiko asked.

"Yeah! You don't deserve that!" She poked the flank jacket forcibility, making Aiko stagger backwards.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"I'm stronger and I got further in the finals! I should be the chuunin!" she pushed the girl again.

"Hey! Quit it!" Aiko pushed back, "Isn't this was Tsunade-sama said, and what sensei warned you about…" Megumi interrupted her.

"Shut up!" she shouted, "I worked hard for this! When you and Shin went home to mummy I continued training. I deserve this more than you!" she pushed Aiko again with more force this time. Aiko pushed back again forcing the red head back a few paces.

"You're not the only one who trains out side of the sessions with sensei! I worked hard too Meg! You see this is want everyone is talking about, you're just a hot-headed brat. I've had it with you and the tragic orphan act." Aiko regretted the words as she said them and clapped her hands over her mouth, she knew she had gone too far with that one.

"WHAT!? WHY YOU!" Megumi shouted and grabbed a fistful of Aiko's flank jacket and pushed the girl against the wall, she held the small girl there and pulled back her fist.

"MEGUMI!" the shout filled the room and echoed off the tiled walls of the bathroom. The red head was pulled roughly away from Aiko and pinned against the opposite wall. "What is going on in here!?" demanded Hinata as she held Megumi who was still trying to reach Aiko.

"I don't know! Meg just came in here and started picking a fight" Aiko explained pulling down the bunched up material of her jacket.

"She provoked me!" Megumi shot back and tried to get around Hinata's hand, but she was pushed back against the wall and held there.

"Enough! Both of you! Aiko I heard what you said, that was unacceptable!" Aiko had never seen Hinata this angry and she recoiled from her sensei's sharp words. "I'll deal with you later, get back to the table!"

"But…"

"NOW!" Hinata barked, and Aiko was out of the room in a shot. As soon as Aiko was gone Hinata let go of Megumi, the red head made a move to leave as well but Hinata pushed her back against the wall.

"Just what do you think you're doing Meg! Attacking your team mate in a diner bathroom!?" Megumi said nothing but glared at the button on Hinata's jacket instead. "Well!?" Hinata's hard gaze cut through Megumi,

"I should have been the one to pass the exam!" Megumi muttered angrily.

"What? What nonsense are you spouting?" the young teen scowled and crossed her arms and continued to glare at the button on the older woman's jacket. "Even you know your lying you can't even look me in the eye! I didn't want to believe you could be so petty, but you can't even be happy for your team mate and friend... I thought we already dealt with this Megumi!" Hinata was referring to the scolding she gave the girl just after she became team three's sensei. "Wise up, ditch the attitude and lose the temper Meg! If you don't I will retract your nomination for the exams completely. You just proved you are no where near ready to advance in ranks! Look at me when I'm talking to you" Megumi lifted her head slightly and glared at Hinata but still she said nothing which made Hinata even angrier.

"I'm not going to let this spoil everyone else's night, so I'm going to let you think about this. I'll talk to both of you later, get back out there." Hinata leant back to let the girl pass.

"But"

"Another word out of you and I'll make sure you learn some teamwork by sending you back to the academy!" Hinata snapped, her sharp tone caught Megumi by surprise and the girl flinched. "Go" Hinata said dangerously through clenched teeth. Megumi offered no further argument and left the bathroom. Hinata growled to herself and rubbed her forehead. She was in such a good mood when she left the group to pee. But her annoying habit of overhearing conversations she wasn't meant to popped up again. This really killed the buzz.

* * *

Aiko and Megumi where pretty quiet for the rest of the night and avoided each others gaze as well as the stern look from Hinata. The rest of the group remained oblivious to the drama that had taken place in the little girls room, partially because they were getting steadily drunk. The party was cut short as the diner got ready to close and the group gathered up their things. A slightly tipsy Takara was supporting the weight of a drunk Gai.

"I'm gonna take him back to the hotel." She said to Hinata, ignoring the off key remediation of 'Rock you like a hurricane' being belted out by Gai.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Hinata waved them off and the two wondered off down the road in a less than straight line and Hinata was convinced she heard Takara joining in on the higher notes. Shin and his parents said their good nights and followed the footsteps of the drunken couple. Megumi hung around waiting for Hinata, she had the key to the rented room.

"Is it okay if I have a word with Aiko for a moment." Hinata asked her parents.

"Alright, we'll see you back at the room honey." Aiko's mum said and got a better grip on the sleeping toddler she used her free hand to guide her tipsy husband back to the hotel.

"My baby's a chuunin!!" he shouted and giggled. Aiko chuckled at her dad but her smile soon faded when she saw the stern look on Hinata's face. Hinata herded the two girls into a side street to get some degree of privacy. They both knew what to expect, they were about to get a ripping. Naruto had caught on something was wrong and headed to the end of the main street, close enough to tag along with Hinata once she was done but far enough away to avoid overhearing them.

"Meg, I'm sorry I know that I crossed the line… sorry." Aiko got in before Hinata could start, she really did feel terrible about that.

"So'k…" Megumi muttered looking at the ground.

"Don't you have something 'else' to say Meg" Hinata prompted with a glare.

"Yeah… I … I guess I over reacted a little." the red head uttered.

"A little?" Hinata watched the two of them closely.

"Alright, a lot. I was jealous…" she admitted.

"There was no reason to get violent Megumi, that is what your problem is." Hinata said sternly.

"I know sensei…" Megumi hung her head in shame, "I promise it… it won't happen again…"

"It had better not." Hinata sighed loudly and shock her head. "Alright Megumi, this is your last chance to improve your temper." Megumi did look up this time, she knew that she too had crossed the line this time, the fact that Hinata had shouted at the two of them was proof enough of that, Hinata never shouted.

"So if I turn around will you two tear out each others throats?" Hinata asked them.

"No" they both chorused. Neither could look at their teacher, she was frowning at them, less scary than the glare but this look made their guts twist and writhe into knots, Hinata was deeply disappointed in them. Hinata rubbed her temple and sighed again.

"Alright… I'm too tired to get onto you anymore, Aiko you can go back to your parents, Meg, come on lets go back to the flat." She stepped aside and let the two girls walk out from the side street Aiko jogged down the road to catch up with her parents and Hinata trudged down to Naruto with Megumi coming behind.

"Do I want to know?" Naruto asked as he fell into step next to Hinata, she shook her head to signal she didn't want to talk about it. Naruto didn't push it, instead he changed the subject.

"You know, I've never seen Takara drunk before."

"I have, it's funny but tomorrow morning will be better." Hinata smiled. They got to the rented flat and Megumi took the key that was handed to her and scurried on up the stairs.

"tonight was fun, maybe next time we can do it with out the others." Naruto smiled.

"I'd like that." she smiled back at him.

"Hinata?"

"Yes?"

"Can I use your bathroom." Hinata's face fell as the moment was ruined.

"Yes, come on up…" she said after a sigh.

Naruto went on into the bathroom, and Hinata sat at the table and rubbed her head again. A habit picked up from Takara she rubbed her head when she was agitated or worried.

"Sensei?"

"Huh?" Hinata looked up Megumi was holding out a can of coke from the fridge, a mini peace offering. "Thanks" She took the can and cracked it open.

"I am sorry sensei…" she said.

"I know but its gonna take a while for you to get my trust back Meg." Hinata said and sipped at the drink.

"Yes, sensei…" Megumi hung her head, Hinata was the first person to really help Megumi after her grandmother died and she had let her down big time. "I'm going to go on into bed" Hinata nodded and the young teen headed into the bedroom. After a few moments Naruto returned to the kitchen,

"I needed that." he grinned.

"I didn't need to know that." Hinata responded playfully.

"Sorry."

"Why don't you stay a while." Hinata patted the cushion next to her.

"Okay." he sat down and Hinata leant her head into the warm spot under his arm, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer, leaning his chin on her head. "is something wrong?"

"No, it's okay now" she snuggled closer. Naruto cupped her chin in his free hand and tilted her head up to look at him.

"You sure you okay?"

"I'm fine." she smiled and pressed her lips against his. She traced her fingers along the line of his jaw and neck. His fingers stroked the side of her face, his other hand sneaked under her shirt and rubbed her back. Hinata broke off the kiss and giggled as he tickled her back. He grinned and instead traced kisses down her neck. Hinata returned the favour and brushed her fingers gently along the bare skin of Naruto's back. They rarely got time alone like this, Takara was with Gai so the coast was clear for now. After a while of kissing and cuddling Naruto lay back on the ground using the cushion as a pillow, Hinata in turn used his stomach.

"I've missed this" She said after a comfortable silence.

"Hmm?"

"We haven't had any proper time alone for a while." she said.

"That's true." Naruto tucked one hand under his head and stroked Hinata's hair with the other. Hinata turned to her side to get comfortable, with the repetitive stroking and the steady beat of Naruto's heart she was soon lulled to sleep.

* * *

_'Bleep bleep bleep… Bleep bleep bleep…bleep blee-crunch!'_

"stupid alarm…" Megumi muttered after smacking the already dented clock, sitting up in her futon she saw she was alone in the room. Thinking Hinata must already be awake Megumi got up and folded up the futon and stashed it away in the cupboard with the rest of the mattresses. She shuffled to the door of the room and slid it open. To see a strange sight, on the floor of the kitchen floor Naruto was stretched out on his back with Hinata curled up beside him with her head resting on his stomach, both asleep. Knowing how Takara would react to a scene like this, Megumi leant down and shook Hinata's shoulder gently. The teen moaned in protest and opened her eyes.

"What's wrong?" she muttered.

"It's morning sensei… we have to get ready to go home…" Megumi explained.

"Morning?" Hinata lifted her head and looked about, light was indeed coming through the window. "musta fallen asleep." Hinata sat up and nudged Naruto. The boy groaned loudly and rolled over.

"Why don't you go get dressed and I'll wake him." Megumi nodded but first she really had to pee, jumping over the prone chuunin she headed on into the bathroom.

"Hey…wake up" Hinata whispered into Naruto's ear.

"Why…" he muttered still half asleep.

"so I can do this." she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"That's a good reason." he smiled sleepily cracking his blue eyes open slightly. Hinata chuckled.

"Up!" she pushed his stomach, he wheezed and gave a protesting look but sat up none the less.

"Guess I'd better get the stuff together," Hinata scratched her head and looked into the bedroom where her bags were stashed.

"Me too," Naruto rolled over onto his knees and pushed himself to his feet, he helped Hinata to hers and after a quick kiss he left the rented room to return to the kazekage tower and get his stuff in order to leave.

Hinata shuffled into the bedroom and got changed into clean clothes. Throwing everything into her bags she sat it next to Megumi's at the door.

"Ready to go?"

"Just about sensei." Megumi said and lifted her jacket. "What about Takara-sama's bags."

"She took them to the hotel she's staying in last night."

"Oh" Hinata didn't mention that Takara was staying with Gai. The two picked up there stuff and checked that nothing was left behind.

"Okay, ready to go?" Hinata asked.

"Yup." Megumi was glad that Hinata was back to her usual self, but she knew she couldn't put a toe out of line for the next few weeks.

"Alright lets go" Hinata shouldered her pack and led the girl out of the apartment and headed towards the city gates. Hinata whistled to herself and Megumi followed a few paces behind.

"Hinata!!" The teen turned around to find the source of the shout instead she got glomped by the overgrown house cat.

"Matsuri!!"

"What you where going to without saying bye?" the suna nin grinned and appeared behind Megumi.

"Get the lion off me" Hinata called, pinned under the weight of her bag and the lion who was trying to lick her face.

"Okay okay… Kinsha come on, off" the lion trotted over to Matsuri's side and Hinata got up brushing the dust off herself. Matsuri joined the two leaf nin's on their walk to the gates. The open square just inside the gates was filled with people getting ready to go, Hinata wandered over to the Leaf group where Naruto was hanging out with Gaara and Tsunade.

"Found her!" chimed Matsuri as she bounced up.

"Morning Hinata." Gaara nodded in her direction.

"Morning Gaara-sama." Hinata replied and stayed to chat to her boyfriend and the kages. Megumi wondered off to find her team. She found Shin pushing his bag onto one of the carts.

"Hey, what did Hinata-sensei want to talk to you about last night?" He asked as the red head stashed her bag next to his.

"Oh that it was…um … girl stuff"

"Oh."

"Hey guys" Aiko appeared next to them and tossed her bag in the cart too.

"Oh… hi Aiko" Megumi said and looked away, still ashamed by the events of the night before.

"Did I miss something?" Shin asked.

* * *

Hinata spotted Takara sitting on one of the wagons getting ready to leave.

"Hey nee-chan" she called and dumped her bag in the cart.

"No talking…" Takara whined holding her head in her hands.

"You're hung over aren't you?"

"Shhhh" Takara moaned.

"You weren't even that drunk last night." Hinata pointed out.

"The hotel bar was still open." she said bluntly.

"Where's Gai?" Takara jerked her thumb over her shoulder towards the cart, standing on the step to look over the rail Hinata saw the jounin with a jacket over his head to block out light and noise, in a far worse condition than Takara. Hinata smirked at the couple and tried not to laugh out loud.

"You remember what happened last night?" Hinata asked.

"um, there was the hotel bar, karaoke, 'Cheap Trick' I don't know" Takara groaned, "No talking please…" Hinata smirked and wandered off to give the hungover couple a chance to recover. She came back over to Naruto and Matsuri.

"Looks like you guys a ready to go then." Matsuri said.

"Yeah, but it was fun" Hinata gave the girl a hug and scratched Kinsha under the chin, the lion let out a deep rumbling purr.

"Bye Matsuri!" Naruto and Hinata waved farewell to their Suna friends and went with the rest of the leaf on the long walk home.

The trip itself was uneventful expect for a few encounters with her father which as usual nearly ended in a fist fight but each time they where avoided and Hinata was glad to be home. The genin disappeared not long after Hinata arranged to meet her genin the next day.

"Hinata, Tsunade wants to see us after we dump the bags in the dorm." Takara told her.

"Er yeah okay, I'll catch up with you in a minute." Hinata tried to get an excuse to chat to Naruto for a while.

"Don't take too long" Takara said and gave Naruto a look before waling on ahead.

"It's good to be home." Naruto said stretching and moved closer to Hinata.

"I know, wonder what Tsunade wants though." they started walking in the general direction of the dorms.

"Dunno, guess she wants to talk to you about your new chuunin." Naruto suggested.

"Maybe."

She soon found out. In the hokage office Tsunade and Takara were already talking when Hinata showed up.

"You wanted to see me?" Hinata peaked in the door.

"Yes, come in Hinata" Tsunade said and beckoned the teen into the office. Hinata came in a shut the door tightly behind herself.

Tsunade was standing next to her desk along with Takara they where both over looking a map.

"Remember that trip I talked to you about a few weeks ago." Takara said.

"Er yeah."

"It's time to get ready for it."

"What!? Already!?" Hinata shouted.

"Keep your voice down, this is secret remember" Tsunade hissed.

"But why now, we just got back?" Hinata whined.

"Because that attack on Suna was Orochimaru's declaration of war. Although that operation was a failure for him, it shows that he is ready to step things up from random attacks to full scale battles. The incident in Suna will delay him but not for long, we need to find his strong holds and move on them, and we need to find the hidden village of the sound." Tsunade explained

"Definitely" Takara nodded. "the official cover story is that we are going to Suna to help set up intelligence networks."

"Hang on!" Hinata interrupted, "What about my genin?"

"oh…well pretty much all our jounin are on border duty or missions so we will have a assign a chuunin to oversee them on their daily training, we can only spare jounin for missions. But then again most our high level chuunin are also on call." Tsunade pondered to herself.

"Then who will look after my team from day to day?"

"How about Aiko." Tsunade suggested

"hahaha oh you're serious… sorry" Takara tinged red at her out burst of giggles. Hinata glared at her.

"Thanks for the confidence nee-chan…" she muttered.

"Well considering they know Aiko it might be easier then introducing a new chuunin all together, remember how hard it was for them to behave for Neji while she was in the hospital." Takara said after she stopped giggling.

"You have a point." Hinata muttered.

"Alright that's settled, now lets plan where you need to check out." Tsunade returned her attention to the map and the other two women looked on as she laid out a route for them. Hinata wondered if it was possible to worm her way out of this but by the looks of it the answer would be no. Worst of all since this was a secret mission she would have to lie to her genin, and even Naruto. This was not going to end well for her.

"So we leave the day after tomorrow." Takara's voice broke into her musing.

"Huh? Why so soon?"

"Because we don't know anything about the size or strength of Orochimaru's forces, I don't like it either but we have to go as soon as we can. We'll rest tonight, pack tomorrow and say our good byes as well."

Hinata sighed,

"yeah okay…" she wondered how she would tell team three, or Naruto, he could usually see right through her when she was lying. Tomorrow was not going to be a good day.

* * *

Naruto waved Hinata goodnight just outside the kage tower. He watched her go inside then wondered off down the road to his flat. He was tired, it was a long way from Suna. On the way a playing kid ran around the corner and collided with Naruto, the small boy bounced off the teens chest and fell on the ground.

"Sorry mister" he said from the ground, got to his feet and ran off to join his friends to continue the game.

_'KILL HIM!'_

Naruto looked around him for the source of the shout, but saw no one. Confused he walked on, why didn't the boy hear the shout too, he forgot about it and walked on he was probably hearing things. Beneath his shirt the seal faded again, the blood thirst of the fox was suppressed again.

_End chapter 32_

* * *

_I think I mentioned before that I work in a technical support call centre. Well this week I got a priceless call._

_(Beep)_

_Hello Thank you for calling (company name) technical support, My name's (LMD), how can I help you today._

_Uh, hi my names (not gonna say it) and my emails aren't working._

_Right, can you tell me are you using the online web mail or windows outllook?_

_Outlook I think… yeah outlook._

_(and so follows 43 minutes of checking settings, deleting accounts and setting them up from scratch)_

_Didn't work… think we should try setting it up from nothing again._

_No I'm afraid that doesn't seem to be the problem, just bare with me a wee minute. (thinks to self, at this stage in the call I have now run out of ideas, done everything I can think of and hasn't worked, head is on the desk. Finally I have one last question.)_

_Can I just confirm there, is your internet working?_

_Internet? I don't think so, you think that's the problem._

_(bands head on desk) it might be, can you turn it on for me? (said through gritted teeth)_

_Ok, ……… there, its on._

_And can you check your emails again for me. (is super annoyed at this stage because im 15 minutes over due for my lunch and im starving.)_

_Hey that's it, its working now thanks._

_That's no problem there (you fucking idiot) now is there anything else I can help you with? (say no, say no, say no)_

_Nah that's everything thanks again._

_Thanks for your call bye now. (hang up and growl)_

_Please remember the person on the other end on the line deals with idoits 85 percent of the time, be nice to them._


	34. Chapter 34: Behind Enemy Lines

_Last week I went to Dublin for a few days to see MUSE play live, so therefore I had nothing much written come the weekend, so to make up for that I've treated you to a nice long one this week, so enjoy!_

* * *

**Behind Enemy lines**

Hinata walked down the hill to training ground thirteen and took up her usual seat on the rock. After a few minutes Aiko appeared, her hair black today, coming from the direction of the lake, as usual she did a little extra training before meeting the rest of them. The girl had ditched her usual jacket and instead wore the chuunin flank jacket, it left her arms bare and the vambrace visible. Hinata couldn't help but wonder if it wasn't for her influence would the girl even use them.

"Morning sensei" the girl smiled and settled down in her usual spot next to the rock to wait for the other two.

The others appeared soon enough.

"We've got six months to get ready for the next exams!" Shin proclaimed, "and we're not gonna fail this time right sensei?" he was fired up.

"Something wrong sensei?" Megumi asked when Hinata didn't crack her usual smile at Shin's antics, she seemed distracted.

"Yeah, come here I have something to tell the three of you." Shin stopped punching midair and came closer to the rock.

"What's wrong?" Aiko asked. Hinata slid off the rock and brushed herself off.

"Tsunade wants me to go on an A-class mission with nee-chan," she lied, "so I'll have to go for a while."

"How long this time?" Shin asked, in the past year or so Hinata had gone on A missions before, they usually lasted between a few days or a week, during that time they where stuck with a chuunin sub, they hated it.

"I don't know"

"What do you mean you don't know?" Shin shouted.

"You're too loud Shin, it means I don't know how long I'll be needed on this mission." Hinata replied with finality in her tone.

"Who will be supervising us this time?" Megumi asked, she had made enemies of most of their subs. Hinata scratched the back of her head.

"I know you're not gonna like this…" she said to Megumi, "But it's Tsunade-sama's orders and you are not to make trouble." Hinata was still annoyed at Megumi for her stunt in Suna.

"So who is it sensei?" Aiko queried. Hinata looked at her with her usual soft gaze. "ME!?" Hinata nodded. "But, but I'm just…. I can't!"

"Aiko claim down." Hinata said quietly the girl fiddled with the zip of her chuunin jacket, Shin pointed dumbly with his mouth hanging open and the vein on Megumi's forehead looked fit to pop. "During missions you will get a higher rank to led you, Aiko all you need to do is sort out training sessions, and you've helped me do that enough times to do it yourself. Shin close your mouth and Meg…" Hinata said nothing but gave her a warning glare.

"But why Aiko?" Megumi asked anyway.

"Look, it's either Aiko part time or Neji full time." Hinata said shortly. Megumi quickly reconsidered.

"Ok Aiko it is."

"Wanna give it a try then?" Hinata asked Aiko.

"You really think I should?" Hinata nodded,

"If you weren't ready you wouldn't have this," Hinata plucked at her flank jacket. "Tsunade-sama thinks you can handle it, and so do I." Hinata said with a wink. Aiko smiled.

"I'll try sensei!"

"Good, now I have to get moving so I'll leave these two to you." Hinata said to the chuunin.

"Right!"

"Megumi a word." Hinata beckoned the girl over to one side. "You make any trouble at all and you will be going right back to the academy, you hear me?"

"Yes sensei…" Megumi muttered. Hinata seen the red heads eyes fall to the ground and knew she felt guilty, Hinata's softer side nudged her to say something.

"Look Meg, Aiko isn't used to being the leader, normally she looked to you for that, so I want you to help her become one."

"What?" Megumi looked up confused.

"To her you where always stronger and more confident, she followed your lead during missions and in training, granted it usually got her into trouble but that's why I need you to help her now okay?"

"She looked up to me?"

"Yes, you are stronger than her, that much was proved in the finals… look to cut it short I need you to keep an eye on Aiko and help your friend when she needs it okay? Don't make this hard for her."

"Hai!" Megumi gave a rare smile. She liked the idea that she was stronger than a chuunin.

"If you three work together there's no reason you won't pass the next exams." Hinata rose her voice back to normal levels so the other two could hear her too.

"YEAH!!" Shouted Shin. With the volatile situation defused Hinata left the genin and Aiko to their own devices, glad that her bluff about Neji taking over wasn't called.

So one down, one to go. She spent the rest of the morning looking for Naruto, checking his favourite training spot near the water fall, the ramen stand, his flat and even his little hide away on top of the kage heads.

"Where is he" she sighed to herself and sat on a bench in the park. It was now moving on to one in the afternoon and Hinata was running out of time, Takara had made her pack her bags that morning to leave that night, the waiting around was making the older woman anxious, she was constantly running her finger across her scar. Takara's nervousness seemed to transfer on to Hinata as well.

"Damnit Naruto where are you?" she asked the empty air, she had an idea. Hinata summoned Ryuu, the little dragon scratched and yawned, seemingly just awake.

"What?" the sleepy dragon snapped.

"I need you to find Naruto for me." Hinata told him.

"That's it?" the dragon looked around at the peaceful park.

"Yes, tell him to meet me at the ramen stand, its important"

"What's in it for me?"

"Ryuu, I don't have time for this."

"Well you woke me!" when the dragon was cranky he done nothing without getting something out of it.

"Alright, I'll get you a bowl of ramen when you bring him" Hinata caved it was too important to argue with the dragon.

"Done!" he agreed and flew off to find the blond. Hinata made her way to the ramen stand to wait.

* * *

"Gimme a Miso pork!" the little dragon demanded.

"Alright! You will regret this later Ryuu." Hinata hissed.

"Did I miss something?" Naruto asked rubbing his head, Ryuu had got his attention in the usual way, by crashing into his head.

"Nevermind…" Hinata said as the dragon stuck his head in the bowl.

"So you where looking for me?" Naruto brightened up as both he and Hinata got their orders.

"Yeah…" Hinata prodded her food with the chop sticks.

"What's wrong?"

"Tsunade wants me and nee-chan to go to Suna and help set up intelligence networks, looks like I might be leaving for a while?"

"Serious?"

"Yeah…"

"How long's a while?"

"I dunno." Hinata sighed and poked at the noodles.

"Well when do you leave?"

"Nee-chan wants to leave tonight"

"Damn…"

"I know… I was only told about this last night too," Hinata told him.

"It seems someone is determined to keep us apart" Naruto said.

"That's awfully deep of you"

"Well think about it, its either me and ero-sennin or you and Onee-san away from the village."

"It's because of the sound threat." Hinata lent on her hand, she avoided his gaze by watching the dragon lean into the bowl.

"Well maybe this mission you and Onee-san are going on will change that."

"Huh?" Hinata looked at him with a shocked expression.

"Heehee, I know when you lie to me." Hinata blushed as Naruto grinned.

"So where are you really going?"

"I can't say Naruto…"

"Aw come on you can tell me."

"No I can't, its an ANBU mission and its S-class, I shouldn't even have told you that, listen just keep it to yourself." Naruto dropped it because it was starting to annoy her.

"Okay then, but while you're in 'Suna' will you be able to keep in touch?" Naruto asked.

"I'll try." she promised.

* * *

"Ready to go?" Takara asked.

"Yeah." The two woman where leaving under cover of darkness, leaving their Leaf flank jackets and shinobi uniforms behind they where on their own once they left the village. They hoisted their bags onto their shoulders and darted out of the shadow of the gates. They avoided the road and travelled in the shadow of the trees to avoid being traced back to the village. Their destination was Rice. Every scrap of ANBU intelligence, both from Leaf and Sand had been reviewed and pointed to the Sound Village being in Rice, but every attempt to find it so far had failed. Takara and Hinata's mission was to scour the Rice countryside, locating all Rice strongholds, forts, bases and camps, removing them when possible or sending locations and numbers to Tsunade to co-ordinate a full strike, their ultimate goal was to find the village. They ran on for the remainder of the night and most of the next day stopping only to eat before setting off again. Once they neared the border they avoided the leaf border guard station and patrols, they crossed the border with out being challenged. With their equipment salvaged from sound shinobi, there was nothing on them to hint at the fact that they where nothing more than simple travellers loyal to the Sound.

From the night they left the village Takara and Hinata had dropped off the radar, communication with the Leaf was to be minimal to avoid raising suspicions against them and this was killing Tsunade. She was worried about them constantly, and was always watching the skies for that telltale flash of blue and gold, but for over two weeks the dragon never came.

* * *

"How many?"

"Eight"

"Are they alert?"

"No."

"I can only see six, where are the other two?"

"Near the fire, it's heat would hide them from your eyes."

"Alright, its only a checkpoint, we can take this out and cover it up without much attention being drawn to ourselves." Takara said to Hinata. They where both laying on their stomachs under a thick bush, its large leaves and the fading light shielded them from the view of the sentries.

"We'll go from the overhanging trees onto the tent, slip in there and take out the four guys sleeping, then we'll take out the other four. Two each."

"Sounds good nee-chan. Lets wait until it gets a bit darker."

"Good call."

They used the time to watch the patrol patterns of the four sentries, and come up with a plan to get them. Once it was dark enough they crawled backwards out from under the bush and circled the camp staying well out of hearing distance of the sentries they climbed a tree and slowly made their way towards the camp. Both women where dressed in full black body suits including masks with only a narrow eye slit. The suits where tight fitting material to avoid getting caught on branches or other obstacles, the thick material kept body heat in, and could absorb the force of a basic tai-jutsu attack and the density of the material protected them from slash attacks. Developed for the ANBU for assassinations they where perfect for this use, although practical, Takara found them far too similar to Gai's spandex suit for her liking until Hinata pointed out, it was not spandex. Once over the camp they dropped lightly and silently onto the heavy material of the tent. Hinata's Byakugan told them that four sound where asleep inside and the tent flap was closed meaning once inside they where hidden from view. Hinata kept a close eye on the only sentry that could see them if he looked up while Takara used a razor sharp kunai to slice a hole in the tent. Once the slit was large enough Takara dropped inside closely followed by Hinata. Inside they moved from bed to bed and swiftly killed the sleeping sound.

Outside the tent two sentries where walking around the perimeter of their camp with their eyes mostly on the surrounding woods and road, another one was standing directly outside the tent flap and the last one was warming his hands on the fire, pike leaning on his shoulder.

Once the two patrolling the edge where out of view Hinata opened the tent flap as quietly as she could, exposing the back of the guard, Takara crept up behind him and nodded to Hinata, she held the material in place with her foot and got ready, at the same moment Takara covered his mouth and grabbed one of his arms, Hinata grabbed his legs and the other arm and they both pulled him into the tent, Hinata removed her foot and the tent flap fell back into place. The mans neck was snapped, bringing the death toll in the tent to five. Hinata checked the area again, the three remaining sound had no idea of their presence. Takara lifted up the material at the back of the tent and Hinata dropped to the ground and rolled outside, once out she held the material up for Takara. They hid in the shadow the tent cast in the firelight and waited for the first sentry to walk around behind the tent out of view of the others. Once he was in the right place Hinata sprinted towards him, his attention was on the woods and he didn't notice Hinata coming for him, she jumped and kicked him in the face, both knocking him out and forcing him to fall into the undergrowth. Once he hit the ground she finished it with a kunai to the neck, then she pulled this body further into the shadows to hide it from view, then she waited. Once the other sentry got to the same point Takara took him out in the same manner as Hinata.

"Seven down," Takara started,

"One to go" Hinata finished. They walked back into camp staying in the last guard's blind spot by staying behind the tent. Before they got there the man noticed that the other men weren't walking around the edge of the camp anymore, he looked around and saw the man at the tent entrance was gone too. He held his pike out in from of himself and looked around again, then he saw the two outlines in the shadow of the tent. Since they had been spotted Hinata and Takara didn't try to hide themselves anymore and stepped out of the shadows, brandishing their kunai they advanced on him. He took a step back to brace himself but he forgot about the fire, his foot crunched right into the hot embers. While he was distracted with putting out the fire on his trousers Takara threw a kunai, getting him in the head.

"And that makes eight."

* * *

They dismantled the camp and weighed down the bodies before dumping them in a lake nearby, along with anything they couldn't use from the camp, it was imperative that they left no trace of the attack. Once that was done they crept back into the village where they had been staying. The two of them had been here for the past week, it was a trading village so it was a great place to pick up information. They sneaked back into the guest house and took showers to get the smell of blood off themselves and the sheath suits.

"So what will we do today?" Hinata asked drying herself off.

"We'll hang around the market again and see what gossip we can get. So far it hasn't lead us wrong." Takara replied, stashing the stealth suits into a hidden pocket in her pack.

"Alright" they got a few hours sleep before heading out dressed in plain clothes, a morning spent in the market place turned up nothing new, so they stopped for lunch at a stall.

As they ate they watched a few sound shinobi talking nearby, mostly joking with each other they seemed to be on day leave. Takara whispered to Hinata that they would keep an eye on them and try find out where they were based. One of the sound wasn't really listening to his friends and looked about, he spotted the two woman at the stall and nudged the man next to him. Hinata nudged Takara under the table, to draw her attention to the fact that they were seen. Takara watched the sound carefully, they were now talking to each other and casting glances in their direction. Finally one of them broke off from his friends and sundered over he leant on the counter next to Takara.

"Hey there, why don't you let me pay for that." he offered with a casual point to the sushi in front of her and a smile.

"Oh, and what would you be looking for in return?" Takara said sweetly.

"I dunno, maybe you and me could head off to that little bar down the street, maybe get to know each other a little better over drinks." the man lowered himself into the chair next to Takara.

"Maybe, but as you can see I'm not alone and I wouldn't want to make my little sister the third wheel." this usually worked in getting rid of the flirters.

"Little sis huh?" he leant forward to look around Takara. "Well I'm not alone either, perhaps one of my friends could occupy your sister while we talk." he beckoned over the other two sound who where waiting nearby, when they came over they younger one leant on the bar next to Hinata with a grin while the other stood behind.

"Well sis, what do you think?" Takara asked.

"I dunno nee-chan, could be fun but…" Hinata answered and ran her hand through her hair,

"But what?" the younger man next to her pressed.

"I look a mess," she chuckled, "Why don't we go clean ourselves up first" she added a girlish giggle.

"Sounds good to me," Takara answered then turned to the first man, "Tell you what, us girls will go make ourselves pretty, we'll meet you in that little bar you mentioned in an hour," Takara said suggestively, Hinata added another giggle.

"Hee hee, sounds good we'll be waiting." he tossed down the money for the women's meal and tapped his comrades on the shoulders to get them to move off. They laughed to themselves as they walked towards the bar. Once they left Takara's sweet smile instantly disappeared along with Hinata's.

"Creeps" the younger girl muttered.

"Least we got a free lunch. Come on lets get outta here before they catch on that we're not coming."

"Right"

"It's time we moved on anyway, if we keep hanging around we'll get noticed."

"Got ya." they walked out from under the stalls roof, further down the street the younger sound was waiting out side the bar, Hinata waved to him with a fake smile. He grinned and disappeared into the bar, and the two women headed off to the guest house.

"Why is it we have to deal with men more than sound?" Hinata asked once they got to their room.

"It seems that two women travelling alone is not as inconspicuous as it used to be. Then again, last time you where just a kid and weren't the one drawing attention."

"Huh?" Hinata wasn't sure whether or not she had just been insulted.

"Well last time at a glance anyone would have thought you where my daughter," Hinata blushed at that statement, " and few men would come near a single mum. This time around you're a grown woman, and a pretty one at that, so we are getting a lot more unwanted attention." Takara explained.

"oh"

"This has made things harder, eventually I'm gonna snap." Takara muttered hoisting her pack.

"Same here…" Hinata replied as they left the room

"You know, it's probably time we sent a message back to home" Hinata said to Takara while the other woman settled the bill.

"Your right. We'll sort that out later on" Takara told her. They took the long way out of the village to avoid the little bar where the three sound men would be waiting for them and started to head west. They had already been to most of the small towns near the Fire/Rice border and had removed a few minor threats and Takara had a list of Sound bases to send to Tsunade.

* * *

They walked on for the rest of the day and as the sun began to set they left the road and found a safe place to camp under a large sandstone rock formation. It shielded them from the wind that was starting to pick up. Hinata gathered wood and started a fire so she could make them something to eat, while she was busy with that, Takara wrote a report up for Tsunade and prepared the notes on the bases they found.

"There, done." Takara placed the scroll into a tube and sealed it with a jutsu she had been taught by Tsunade.

"You gonna call Ryuu now or wait until after you eat?" Hinata asked as she stirred the pot.

"I'll wait until afterward, it would be better if he travelled in the dark."

"Good point." Hinata spooned the food into two bowls and handed one over to her, "Careful its hot."

"She says after she gives it to me" Takara hissed setting the hot bowl on the grass.

"Sorry." Hinata grinned, she was wearing gloves, Takara wasn't.

They ate their food and waited for night fall. once it was dark enough Takara summoned the little blue dragon.

"I need you to take this to Tsuande-sama as quickly as you can Ryuu" Takara handed him the sealed scroll, he gripped it in his front claws.

"Looks important" he commented.

"It is" Takara said sternly.

"Hey Ryu, you think you could take this for me too?" Hinata piped and handed over another smaller scroll.

"who for?" the dragon asked taking the message.

"Well… Naruto…" she said blushing. Takara smiled. "What?" Hinata said sounding defensive.

"Nothing, I was just going to ask him to take this as well." Takara held up a folded piece of paper tightly bound with string.

"To who?" Ryuu asked taking the final message.

"It's for… Gai…" it was Takara's turn to blush.

"I guess we're both missing them." Hinata muttered leaning on her hand, Ryuu giggled at the two of them and quickly departed before Takara reached for him. Both women where a little upset now after thinking of the boyfriends left behind, so they turned in not long afterwards.

* * *

"Thanks Shiori," the brunette just handed over a cup of tea to the hokage. The girl collected the plates from Tsunade's dinner and left. The hokage hadn't left her office in a few days, and her two assistants where pretty sure she wasn't sleeping either. Tsunade stared at the page in front of her, the words where not registering in her mind.

'thud'

The sudden noise jerked the woman from her day dream, looking to her window she was almost glad to see the spider web crack spreading across her window. Rushing over she opened the window roughly, breaking it completely. Brushing off the glass she reached out and scooped up the dazed dragon.

"You really need to learn to avoid closed windows." she said jokingly to Ryuu.

The dragon said nothing, just rubbed his head and grumbled. Tsunade read the sealed scroll first, taking note of the sound bases and other information Takara had sent.

"What's these?" Tsunade lifted the other two notes.

"Not for you!" Ryuu snapped them back.

"Who are they for?" she asked, pretty sure she knew the answer.

"Gai and Naruto." the dragon replied and pulled the notes out of reach .

"I knew it" Tsunade grinned, the dragon recovered from the concussion and was soon on his way again to deliver the other two letters.

Tsunade watched him disappear into the night, then she looked back at the letter Takara sent. It seemed they were having trouble staying below the radar. Eventually Takara would snap and probably kill or maim a womaniser, and that may attract a little attention. Perhaps the women would need a little back up after all.

* * *

A few days later Takara and Hinata where still on the road, it was dusk and the sky was darkening. They had just set up camp next to a water fall and where taking time to soak their feet in the cool water, they had been walking all day.

"How far are we from the next town?" Hinata asked. Takara reach behind herself to fetch the map from her bag.

"Lets see…. Looks to be about another day and a half, if we hurry, but there's no reason too." Hinata chuckled.

'thud'

Ryuu once again failed in his landing, smacking Hinata on the back of the head and propelled her into the water. She spluttered in shock and treaded water whilst glaring at Takara who was on her back laughing at the scene.

"I hate you" Hinata muttered and swam to shore. Takara helped her out of the water whilst still laughing.

"Sorry it was funny." Takara shrugged. Hinata uttered curses under her breath as she when to get dried and changed.

"What have you got for me Ryuu?" Takara now turned her attention to the dragon who was hiding out of reach of Hinata.

"Here, should I leave?"

"Yes and quickly before she gets a hold of you." Takara answered taking the tube from the dragon. With his duty done Ryuu quickly disappeared. Takara popped open the tube and dumped out three notes, one from Gai, which she quickly tucked into her pocket, for her eyes only, one from Tsunade and,

"Here's one for you, from Naruto." Takara tossed the letter over to a slightly damp Hinata.

"thanks."

Takara unsealed the scroll sent by Tsunade and scanned through it. Strike teams where being assembled to take out the bases she had highlighted, and Tsunade was worried about the two of them drawing attention to themselves.

"What does she mean 'drawing attention'?" Hinata asked she was reading over Takara's shoulder.

"It means two pretty women can't stay as low profile as we thought, so looks like Tsunade is sending some one else up to join us, a family unit draws much less attention." Takara explained after reading the rest of the letter.

"A family unit?" Hinata asked sounded sceptical.

"Yeah… Tsunade's sending an other leaf to pose as my 'husband'" Takara rolled her eyes, this may not end well.

"What about me?" Hinata asked.

"Guess you get to pose as the daughter" Takara grinned as Hinata blushed again. "Okay, Tsunade has arranged for them to meet up with us a days walked outside this town." Takara pointed to the map.

"Isn't that where we where headed?"

"No, this is where we where headed, this one is further to the south. Its still the same distance though."

"This isn't going to be pretty is it?" Hinata asked.

"Nope…" Hinata left to change her clothes and Takara leant her chin on her hands, "I hope it's Gai…"

* * *

"They're late…"

"You said that yesterday." Hinata intoned to the impatient woman. They where meant to meet their back up the day before but so far there was no sign of him. Takara had decided to give him time to arrive.

"Then he's later." Takara kicked at a stone, she didn't like the idea of pretending to be married to a man she probably didn't know, it almost felt like a betrayal of Gai's trust.

"You have got to relax, it took us longer than we thought to get over the border remember." Hinata said.

"I guess…" Takara stopped pacing and sat on a boulder, they where a mile away from the road under a cliff, it was used as a common landmark for the leaf ANBU forces, and gave them a decent degree of privacy. Hinata was stretched out on her back watching a stream of water trickle down the moss covered cliff face. The little trickle drippled down the mossy cliff and into a fresh water pool.

"Wanna go for a swim?" Hinata suggested trying to take the womans mind off the lateness of their back up.

"I don't think so…"Takara said from her rocky seat.

"Okay…" Hinata shrugged, she got into her purple tankini and dove into the pool, she paddled about for a few minutes before Takara broke and joined the girl, the cool water was a pleasant respite from the days heat. Takara sat in the shallow end in her crimson bikini soaking in the sun, that was until Hinata splashed her, tearing the woman out of her dozing.

"Hey!" Takara shouted, she splashed back but Hinata jumped back out of range and stuck out her tongue. Takara got up coming after her. "Come here!" Takara called playfully and started after Hinata. In the splash war Takara thought she heard something. She held up her hand to stop Hinata, the younger girl stopped and listened, she thought she heard a rustle too.

"You think…?" Hinata said quietly.

"Let's see" Takara disappeared, she reappeared behind the bushes to Hinata's right. The girl could see the prominent vein on Takara's forehead from where she was. Takara gave a choice boot to the rear end of a peaking tom, the man was propelled through the bushes and into the pool.

"EEK!" Hinata dove out of the pool and wrapped herself in her long travelling cloak, she then tossed Takara hers. Both now covered they advanced on the pool with death glares.

"You again!" Takara bellowed in a rage at the white haired man sitting in the water.

"ano… hi?" Jiraiya chanced and held up his hand in greeting.

"Come here!" Takara waded into the water and pulled him to his feet.

"Sorry won't help here will it?" Jiraiya asked, Takara however was set in her course of action, keeping a grip on his shoulders she thrust her knee upwards.

"Next time I remove it!" she hissed into his ear and then let him fall to his knees with a silent scream.

While Takara was decreasing the likelihood of Jiraiya ever having children Hinata thought she heard another rustle in the bushes, she went to check it out.

"You tried to warn us didn't you?" she asked looking at Naruto, who was bound and gagged to a tree. Hinata freed the boy and removed the gag. "So are you just in the area or are you here for a reason?" she asked, her fingers crossed, hoping he was the back up.

"Tsunade sent up here to back up another team that was undercover, she didn't say who, but I'm happy enough with the result" he grinned.

"Me too" Hinata hugged him.

"Hey, your wet…" he recoiled with a chuckle.

"Oh, sorry, I'll go get dried."

Naruto was left to guard the twitching Jiraiya while the women went and got changed. Once dry and dressed they returned to the men.

"So what brings you here?" Takara shot at the older man.

"Tsunade sent us to back up another team. She told us about your mission but not who we where meeting." Jiriaya explained

"Apparently…" Takara glared at him. "Then why were you sneaking through the bushes?"

"I wasn't sure weather it was our team or an enemy." He shrugged to try make his lie more convincing.

"Then why did you tie up the boy?"

"He was making too much noise" Which was true.

"Yeah sure…well one more incident like this… Hey where are those two?" Takara looked up from her scolding and saw that Hinata and Naruto where no longer in the clearing.

* * *

"She'll be chewing him out for another while" Hinata explained to the edgy Naruto.

"You sure?"

"Yup, don't worry about it" Hinata grinned at him. "Missed you" she muttered and gave him the over due hug. He wrapped his arms around her too and pulled her in closer.

"You still a little cold from the water." he commented.

"You can warm me up then" she tucked her arms into his jacket to absorb some of his warmth.

"I thought this mission was gonna be boring but I guess now it might be a bit fun." he said and nuzzled into Hinata's hair. She giggled and tilted her head up to kiss him.

"Ahem…" they both looked over to a disapproving Takara.

"Damit…" Hinata uttered.

"What's going on here then?" Takara asked with a stern glare at Naruto. He let go of Hinata and took a step back before looking at the ground. He glanced up and could see the disappointment in Hinata's eyes. He was missing her back in the village now that he got a chance to be with her something was stopping him. He looked back over to Takara she was standing there with crossed arms, completing the protective mother image.

"Onee-san…"

"Hmm?"

"Leave us alone…"

"What?"

"I said leave us alone, look I love Hinata and she loves me, I wouldn't dream of hurting her," He stepped over beside her and took her hand again. "So why don't you back off and let us be!"

"Back off?" Takara stalked closer and glared at him, but Naruto stood his ground, now it sunk in how bad of an idea it was to annoy Takara. He gulped as she stopped in front of him. "You really mean that?" she asked lowly as she leant in over him.

"He does!" Hinata piped because it looked like the poor boy was unable to respond. Takara gave Hinata a quick glance then returned her gaze to Naruto, he bore a stubborn, yet scared, expression.

"Alright" Takara tone changed instantly and she stood up again. "If you've finally decided to stand up to me then I have no problems." Takara shrugged.

"What!?"

"I was waiting for him to fight for it so to speak." Takara said with an evil smirk.

"This was a… you mean all that hostility it was a test?" Hinata said.

"Yup, well if he wasn't willing to stand up for your relationship then he wasn't good enough for you, because you wouldn't shut up about it." Takara grinned.

"Nee-chan!" Hinata scolded.

"Don't even start you know I'm right!" Takara ducked the swipe.

"So really, we're okay now." Naruto need to clarify this.

"Yup" Takara walked away leaving the two of them alone.

"Sometimes I don't really understand her…" Hinata muttered.

"Aw well, least I get to do this now." He tilted her chin up and planted a kiss on her lips. This mission wasn't going to be so bad after all.

_End chapter 33_

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed that folks but for now… um… er… im too tired to come up with a joke this week…. Sorry._

_**Hows that any different from any other week**_

_Takara shut up…_


	35. Chapter 35: Family of Four

_**Well LMD has been a little under the weather recently so its my turn to introduce the chapter.**_

_**So enjoy!**_

* * *

**Family of Four**

Takara gave the teens time alone, it was only right, they hadn't seen each other for a while. She returned to Jiraiya, he was kneeling on the ground and rummaging in his pack.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Looking for something Tsunade gave me…" he answered and dug deeper. Takara wrung out her sodden bikini and spread it on a rock to dry.

"Got it" Takara turned around and found Jiraiya still kneeling in front of her and holding up a small blue box it was open to reveal a ring.

"Did we come at a bad time?" Hinata asked, she and Naruto had just come back into the clearing to find the two adults.

"Either you are very confused or you want hurt." Takara hissed at him, Jiraiya looked confused for a second and then caught on to the fact that he looked like he was proposing. Laughing to himself he stood up and brushed dirt off his trousers. Takara continued to glare at him while he adjusted his wardrobe. The teens where confused and decided to stay out of the line of fire.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, remember a family unit is less noticeable." He plucked the gold ring out of the box and tried to take Takara's left hand. She shook him off and snapped the ring off him.

"I'd rather you didn't put it on" she looked at the ring, it was a plain gold ring, made to look reasonably priced to avoid attracting the attention of bandits. Jiraiya had a similar ring which he pulled out of his pocket and slipped onto his finger. He flexed his hand and held it up to show Takara.

"How does it look 'honey'?"

"I will hurt you…" Takara muttered looking at him flatly. He chuckled to himself and walked away. Takara sighed heavily,

"It's for the good of Konoha, its for the good of Fire" she muttered to herself repeatedly trying to convince herself it would be worth it "… but it'd not good for my sanity…" and failing. She turned the ring over in her hands for a while before she finally brought herself to put it on.

Hinata sniggered and Takara shot her a glare.

"What? its funny…" Hinata shrugged, Naruto was also smirking.

"Alright! Fine! But if you try anything…" she pointed at Jiraiya and left the threat unfinished.

"So anyway moving on, are we gonna stay here tonight or go to the town?" Hinata asked before the white haired sannin could provoke Takara any further.

"I dunno… the town is pretty close I guess." Takara said picking up the map.

"It's still early." Naruto prompted.

"True" Hinata agreed.

"Screw it, we'll head to town." Takara shrugged and gathered her stuff, Hinata got hers together too. Once they were ready the four walked back to the road and started off towards the next town. On the way Takara walked ahead with Jiraiya close behind her and the teens trailed behind.

"Isn't Ero-sennin old enough to be Takara's dad?" Naruto asked randomly.

"Ah, but love knows no bounds Naruto" the man called back.

"Well you had better have some." Takara muttered from the front.

"How old is Takara anyway?" Naruto asked, once again being random.

"You know… I really don't know" Hinata answered, and tried to think, did Takara ever tell her? "well she was in Gai, Kakashi, and Kurenai's class at the academy, so she's got to be roughly the same age as them.

"But we don't know how old they are." Naruto said.

"That…… is a valid point…" Hinata shrugged, maybe she'd ask Takara later.

* * *

She never got a chance to because Takara really wasn't in the mood for talking because she was trying to mentally prepare herself for the challenge of not killing Jiraiya, by the time they got to the town it was getting late so they stopped at the first guest house they came too. Takara, Hinata and Naruto headed on in to the small dining area to get dinner while Jiraiya arranged the room for them, he joined them soon after.

They chatted about shops they had seen on the way in, for one thing it was where they could stock up on supplies and it made them stand out less.

They ate the food and Jiraiya tried to tempt Takara to stay in the bar and have a few drinks but she declined so he came with them up to the room, with a small bathroom complete with shower. It was a small room, that was too expected due to the cheap nature of the guest house. There was a tiny table with four cushions, one on each side, and three futons, two single and a double. Takara glared at Jiraiya with a twitching eyebrow.

"What!? We're married remember," He held up his hand to flash the ring, "if I asked for four singles it wouldn't have looked right." he was enjoying this.

"I'm exhausted, I'm gonna get ready for bed," Hinata whipped out her pj's and went into the bathroom to get changed.

"Me too." Takara grabbed hers too and the women locked the bathroom door and got changed. when they came out the boys where already changed.

"Bed time!" Jiraiya clapped his hands and grinned.

Not long later, Jiraiya lay on his back and stared at the ceiling of the room with his arms under his head, huffing. Takara had refused point blank to stay in the same bed as him.

"But what if someone comes in? it would raise questions" he argued

"Its a guest house, the door is locked" Takara shot back. He was instead banished to one of the single futons. Naruto took the other and the two women shared the double futon.

"Fail" Naruto grinned as he teased from the other futon.

"Shut up" he shot back and rolled over to put his back to the boy. The two women were already asleep.

* * *

The next day they split up to wonder around the town to listen in on conversations and try to get a few leads, Takara with Jiraiya and Naruto with Hinata, they had arranged to meet for lunch later in the day. Hinata and Naruto headed around the clothes shops, Naruto needed a decent travelling cloak, and hung around the general restaurant area, while the older two took a look around the general market to gather up supplies and to get Jiraiya a less eye catching outfit. Takara also took the time to get new chalk and stencils, it was to keep up her cover as an artisan and it was a good way to earn a bit of extra money when they needed it. While Takara was paying for the supplies Jiraiya noticed a few sound wandering around the village, one of which had a large sword balanced on his shoulder. Jiraiya muttered this to Takara as he took the bags. They followed the sound onto the main street then watched as they left toward the north.

"Guess we know where we're going tonight" Takara intoned. Jiraiya nodded and noted where the sound left the main road they could follow tracks from there later. "Come on, time to meet the kids." Takara bumped his arm to get his attention.

"Yes dear" Jiraiya replied with a smirk. Takara gave an amused tut, she was staring to see the funny side of this. They headed back along the main street towards the place where they had arranged to meet the teens. They found the two of them laughing at some private joke, a few shopping bags at their feet.

"What did we get?" Takara asked stopping near them.

"Oh hey, we got Naruto a proper travelling cloak…" she paused to pull it partially out of the bag to show Takara. It was a thick light green material, the thickness would keep in warmth and keep out rain. "His one is far too thin, since now its winter too."

"Nice, how much did that cost you?" Jiraiya asked running his fingers over the material to test it, good quality stuff like this was pricy.

"Nothing… Hinata bought it for me…" Naruto replied. Takara sucked air through her teeth as she looked at the price tag that was still attached.

"Well I missed his birthday so…it was a late present…" she shrugged, she had only managed to send him a card for his 18th.

"She insisted" Naruto confirmed.

"Alright then…" Takara shrugged, she promised herself she would stop interfering in their relationship, it was hard. "come on I'm hungry"

"I spotted a good place an hour ago." Hinata said she jerked her thumb in the direction of a side street. "Sounds good." Jiraiya nodded.

Hinata stuffed Naruto's new jacket back into the bag and they headed off down the street.

Once they ordered their food they sat in a little booth at the back of the noisy café.

"So did you find anything interesting?" Naruto asked the adults. Takara told them about the group of sound they spotted heading north.

"We saw a few head that way earlier on too." Naruto confirmed.

"Guess we need to check it out later on then?" Hinata asked.

"As soon as night falls" Takara nodded and raised her hand to get the attention of the server. They left off the conversation of the sound while they ate.

* * *

They spent a few more hours in the market place, listening for more rumours, they heard little but they did see a few more sound. Each of them seemed relaxed.

"I wonder why that is?" Hinata wondered aloud, while they prepared to find the base.

"It's because we're so far from the border, any bases here wouldn't be too alert, they wouldn't be expecting any attacks." Takara explained and pulled out hers and Hinata's stealth suits from the hidden pocket in her bag, and threw Hinata hers, the younger woman went to get changed in the bathroom

"The sound are too confident that spies won't find them." Jiraiya said digging out his own suit.

"Tonight is recon only, with the many sound that we've seen its probably a base, more likely an underground bunker." Takara said.

"If that's the case we might get some good intel." Hinata said returning to the room and pulled on her mask.

"True" Naruto intoned he also pulled on his mask.

"Alright then, the sun is setting now so we'll leave once its nice and dark. So in about ten minutes" Takara was peaking out the window at the orangey hue in the sky.

"Sounds good," Jiraiya stood it was his turn to get changed in the tiny bathroom. Takara was distracted checking her katana and Hinata was checking her twin swords, Naruto was sitting in the corner checking his small dagger. It was sharp and clean so he shoved it back to its sheath and looked around the room. Takara was running a whet stone over her blade in the corner, Hinata was standing close to him, her back to Naruto. The boy couldn't help but notice that the stealth suit was very form fitting. His eyes traced the outline of her body. Hinata turned to pick up her other blade and Naruto's gaze settled on the front. Hinata looked up and noticed him staring.

"What?"

"Nothing…" he looked down at the sheathed blade in his hand, and was glad his mask hid the massive blush on his face. Hinata smiled as he looked away quickly, she glanced over him, he was wearing a similar outfit to herself, tight fitting, revealing his body. It was Hinata's turn to blush.

"Time to go." Takara suddenly announced making them both jump. "The suns set." She stood up and slung her katana over her back.

"Hai" Naruto got up and stood next to Hinata. Takara checked the area with her serpents eyes before climbing out the window. The others followed her outside. Crouched on the roof they glanced around the area. It was dark, and the night sky was filled with clouds blocking out the moon. Perfect conditions for them. They moved swiftly along the roof tops keeping low and quiet. Outside the village Jiraiya found the tracks left by the sound and they followed them keeping to the shadows.

"There it is." Jiraiya whispered. The four of them where hiding in the shadows glancing at a small clearing. Four guards and a big fire, they stood in front of a gate is a relaxed guard, two where playing poker on a barrel.

"What are we looking at?" Takara asked Hinata. The girl activated her Byakugan to take a closer look.

"Behind the gate is a ramp heading underground, it is a bunker."

"Can you see what's down there?"

"I'll try." She fully activated her eyes and looked deeper. "It looks to be in construction. Five rooms, several corridors that led to dead ends."

"Numbers?"

"Under twenty, not including those at the gate. They're pretty well spread out."

"Normally I would turn away from this, but since there are four of us now…" Takara glanced over the three of them.

"At this time of night they would be relaxed many are probably asleep. Like I said they are over confident, we can move from room to room. Removing them along the way." Jiraiya said.

"Looks like they have an intelligence room at the back." Hinata added,

"Looks?" Takara asked.

"It's hard to see underground Nee-chan." Hinata shot back.

"okay, its good enough. We'll go around behind them, onto the roof of the entrance tunnel."

"Got it." they backed away and circled around behind the bunker, they climbed quietly onto the roof and crawled to the front, positioning themselves above their targets. They jumped on the sound at the same time, taking them out swiftly. Leaving the bodies where they were they cracked open the door and Hinata took a closer look.

"Numbers?" Takara asked again.

"1, 2, 3.… 19. Jiraiya is right most appear to be sleeping. And they're pretty spread out."

"Perfect, slow and steady then." they moved slowly through the complex, a few corridors appeared to still be under construction. It was a relativity new base. With an armoury, a mess, barracks, map room and a fifth still being dug. They sneaked past the mess where the sound that were still awake where gambling and drinking. First they would take out the sleeping sound in the barracks. Once that was done they tried to think of away to take out the sound in the mess, there where more of them awake than they first thought.

"I have an idea…" Hinata whispered "come on, back to the armoury"

There where 13 in the mess, a little risky to just barge in. They had crept back to the armoury and stole a number of smoke bombs and a few explosive tags.

"Ready?" Hinata whispered, Takara, Jiraiya and the multiple Narutos nodded. Takara and Hinata where on one side of the door, Jiraiya and one of the Narutos on the other. Takara mimed a count down on her fingers, three, two, one.

Hinata and Naruto rolled two smoke bombs each into the room, under the tables the sound where gambling under. With a loud hiss the smoke poured out and the sound jumped up in confusion, Takara and Jiraiya stepped out into the door way and threw kunai with explosive tags, each hit a target killing the sound, and exploded killing more. Takara and Hinata guided the men to the remaining enemies through the smoke and they charged in. The confused shouts turned to screams and by the thing the smoke cleared those who survived the blast where dealt with.

"Everyone alright?" Takara shouted.

"Yup" Hinata replied,

"Still alive" Naruto called, allowing his shadow clones to disappear.

"I'm good" Jiraiya said from his place in the corner where he countered an attack from one of the sound.

"Good, Kit, check it out did we miss anyone?"

"No, that's all of them. They really were unprepared." she said after checking the area one more time with her blood line.

"All the better for us." Jiraiya told them.

"Think there's anything useful in the armoury?" Naruto asked.

"You and Hinata go find out, me and Jiraiya are gonna see what we can turn up in that map room."

"Got ya Nee-chan, come on Naruto" Hinata nudged him and they went back to the armoury to have a proper look around, now that they didn't have to worry about being sneaky.

The two adults headed into the room where a number of maps and scrolls where scattered around a table and on a shelf.

"This may take a while…" Takara muttered.

"Then it's a good thing we came early. You take the shelves, I'll take the table" the man said with a raised eyebrow and started shifting through the documents on the table.

* * *

It didn't take the teens long to browse through the armoury and they gathered a number of kunai and shurikan to replace those that they had lost during previous attacks. They soon joined the other two in the map room and helped look for anything useful.

"Takara, take a look at this" Jiraiya called.

"What is it?" Takara set down what she was looking at and looked over his shoulder.

"I'm not entirely sure."

"Let me see" Takara stepped closer and took the map from the man.

"I don't recognise any of these landmarks." He said pointing to marked locations.

"That's because the sound use a code in their maps, look see these borders aren't the borders of rice."

"So what are they?"

"considering the size scale, it must be a large area… is that what I think it is?" Takara jabbed her finger at a marker on the map.

"I think so…. What do you think it is?"

"The sound village you idiot" Takara snapped.

"You might be right, but looks like only a sound can read this map, I don't know any of these landmarks."

"Me neither. I guess the sound aren't as careless as we first thought." She took a closer look at the map, "No borders, no geographical points, and they've changed the names of places so we can't tell them apart, I'm not even sure if this is north" she tapped the top of the map.

"The sound village is in the centre, so if we knew where that was then we'd be able to decipher the rest of the map" the man pointed out.

"That's just it, we don't know where the village is, this map is useless unless we find out what they are using as landmarks." she replied.

"We should hold on to it in any case, maybe even send a copy back to Tsunade." Hinata said butting into the conversation.

"No, its too sensitive, I'd rather keep this with us and give it to her personally. There is still a leak in Konoha, if they find out we have one of their coded maps they will change the code." Jiraiya butted in.

"He has a point, this should stay with us for now." Takara rolled up the map and tucked it into her suit.

"Find anything else worth noting?" Takara asked.

"Not a lot really a few lists concerning the local area, a few personal reports, nothing of interest." Naruto said.

"I didn't find anything else." Hinata said, tossing a scroll over her shoulder.

"Anything important was on the table" Jiraiya said.

"All right then, grab anything important, its getting early so we should get back to the village before the sun comes up." Takara said.

"Got it." They gathered up any useful information, the supplies taken from the armoury and mess and got ready to go. Just before they left they stashed the bodies of the four guards in the bunker and sealed the doors.

"Lets move we don't have much time left." Takara ordered.

"I'm moving!" Naruto called and followed the woman into the woods. They got back into the village without much trouble and quickly returned to the guest house through the window to their room.

"So much for recon only…" Naruto said pulling off his mask.

"Either way we got a good bit of information." Hinata said, "Naruto you're bleeding."

"huh?" Naruto tried to look over his shoulder. There was a nick in the suit on his side. "dam."

"Hinata get that sorted for him will you, he probably can't reach it." Takara instructed.

"yeah okay, Naruto I need you to take off the stealth suit so I can see it." She dug bandages and disinfectant out of the packs while Naruto peeled off the top part of his suit and sat with his back to Hinata. Now that the tightness of the suit was gone he started to bleed heavily. Hinata wiped the wound with a swap soaked in disinfectant and bandaged him tightly. While she worked Naruto tried to hide the blush forming on his cheeks as her fingers moved over his skin.

* * *

On the other side of the room Takara smirked at the interaction between the teens then looked back down at the map they had taken from the base.

There was no geographical detail on the map, so trying to pinpoint the area by using mountains was impossible.

"What are you thinking?" Jiraiya asked her.

"I'm not sure yet. Hand me that map of rice."

"Where is it?"

"In my pack it should be near the top." Takara was to intent on the coded map to notice the map being handed to her, Jiraiya had to tap her arm with it. "Thanks"

"The names of the towns and cities have been changed there's no point." he pointed out.

"That's not what im looking at…"

"Then what…"

"Stop talking and I might think of something" she snapped.

"Alright! Relax… I'm gonna get some sleep then." with that the man shuffled off.

Takara continued to compare the two maps while the others got some sleep. Hinata was the first to wake.

"Did you sleep Nee-chan?"

"No… I know there's something here…" Takara set the maps down and rubbed her eyes.

"Maybe if you take a break…"

"No I need to figure this out." Takara was betrayed by a loud stomach growl.

"Take a break Nee-chan, we can go get breakfast first."

"Alright then. Kick those too awake and I'll get changed."

Once they got dressed they headed to same little diner they had eaten in the day before.

"So anything anyone wants to do?" Jiraiya asked.

"We didn't hear anything else useful here." Naruto added, slurping up his meal.

"Maybe we should move on later today." Hinata said.

"Maybe…" Takara added and chewed on her food, her mind was still on the maps.

"I have an idea" Jiraiya said.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"well there's a bath house down the street. A nice long soak might help us relax." he suggested.

"Why am I not surprised." Hinata muttered.

"As much as I hate to admit it, he's right…" Takara said, "it will help me think."

Jiraiya grinned widely.

"Shall we?" he said while standing.

* * *

"This was not what I had planned…" Jiraiya muttered. Takara had got a split room with a sturdy bamboo fence blocking the two genders from view.

"Fail" Naruto chuckled. Jiraiya threw a sponge at him and sunk into the water.

"I was a little worried when he brought us to a co-ed bathhouse." Hinata said sitting at the edge of the pool.

"Please… I have no intention of letting that man see me naked." Takara said and slipped in to the water and lent against the wall with her eyes closed.

Hinata smiled to herself, although Takara was going along with this, but it didn't mean she was liking it. Then again Hinata was having the same hesitations about Naruto.

"This was a good idea." the four enjoyed the bath and returned to the guesthouse refreshed. They had now finished in this town so they gathered their stuff.

"I got an idea." Takara said, she was again looking at the map.

"What?" Hinata asked glancing over Takara's shoulder.

"Look here, it's a city, we don't know which but look here" she pointed to their map of rice. "these are the six main cities of rice, if we line up these maps then from which ever city the sound village is in the centre of rice."

"You are asuming that this map has north at the top." Jiraiya pointed out.

"True but if it isn't then the sound village would fall in neighbouring countries or in a canyon well to the southwest of rice. It we move further inland we'll have a better chance of locating it."

"It does seem to be the wisest choice." Naruto echoed.

"Even at that it still leaves a very large area to scour." Hinata added.

"the further we head into Rice the more danger we are in." Jiraiya warned

"We're pretty much in the danger zone already so I don't think a few more miles will matter" Takara replied. "Besides our mission is ultimately to find that village."

"You have a point" he agreed.

"Then lets go" Takara said.

"No arguments from me." Hinata said, Naruto agreed.

* * *

They left the town later that day and headed further into Rice. Meaning they left the road and cut cross country the next town was nearly a weeks walk. They stopped for the night and got a camp up Takara and Jiraiya pondered over the maps. Meanwhile Hinata left them to it.

"You okay?" She looked up it was Naruto.

"I'm fine a little cold though."

"Really… I can fix that." he sat down behind her and wrapped his arms and new cloak around her.

"This is better" she said and nuzzled into the warmth he provided.

"Just think, little more than a week ago and we wouldn't have got away with this." he whispered into her ear.

"I know, but nee-chan won't interfere anymore, I made her promise." Hinata replied.

"Good" he leant his chin on her shoulder.

* * *

"So are we going further north or west from here?" Takara asked.

"I think we should head north west." Jiraiya suggested.

"meeting me halfway on this? Alright then it sounds good, we can head to this village." she tapped the marking on her map. "Maybe then we can get some information on the codes that the sound are using when we get further into sound territory."

"More than likely. The last time I was here I found that the further you go into Rice the more sound you encounter in the villages and towns."

"Then it increases our chances of getting the information we're after." Takara smiled.

"It also increases our chances of being caught." her smile seemed to fade.

"There is that… anyway lets get some sleep we can move off tomorrow morning." She rolled up the maps and pushed them back into her bag.

"Takara" Jiraiya called softly.

"Huh?"

"Look" her eyes followed his finger to the other side of the fire. The two teens had fallen asleep, both wrapped up in Naruto's cloak, his arm was around her waist, the other was under Hinata's head and she had her hand resting on his arm around her waist, the other lay loosely next to her face. Takara smiled at the two of them, Hinata had a smile on her face so she couldn't fault it. After a moment Jiraiya said,

"You know maybe we should…"

"Touch me and you die." with that Takara walked away from him to a spot next to the fire. Jiraiya could almost hear Naruto in his head saying 'Fail'.

_End chapter 34_

* * *

_**You okay now?**_

_Leave me alone Takara… (LMD sits curled up in bed wrapped in a number of blankets) _

_**So your sick, cold and miserable?**_

_You know I am._

_**I could have some fun with this**_

_I hate you…._


	36. Chapter 36: Two Tailed Fox

Hey folks, well heres the next (twack) OOOWOWOWOW what was that for!?

You're nearly three weeks late!! (skip chan repeatedly hits LMD with baseball bat)

STOP HITTING ME!!

* * *

**Two Tailed Fox**

Bird song woke Naruto from his slumber. He opened his eyes and raised his head slightly to look around. Jiraiya was asleep, leaning against a tree. Takara was also asleep, she was laying in next to the smouldering camp fire. In front of him Hinata was still snuggled into his warmth, her back to him. The girls head was on his out stretched arm. He bent his elbow bringing his forearm around her. Hinata woke and smiled, she stroked his arm with her free hand. Naruto brought his other hand up and held his wrist and pulled tighter on Hinata's neck.

"Naruto what are you doing!?" she clawed at his arm trying to pull him off. He ignored her and pulled tighter.

"Naruto!" She gasped and tried to pull his arms away, he pulled tighter.

"Na…ru..tooo" with an audible snap he broke her neck and she fell limp in his arms. Once that was done, he laughed.

* * *

"GAH!" Naruto sat bolt upright, the sudden jerk startled Hinata.

"What!?" she was up instantly expecting an attack. Takara was woken as well and got tangled in her cloak she tripped in her haste. Jiraiya who was on sentry duty jumped up too.

"What is it!?"

"It's nothing….. Just a nightmare…" Naruto apologised after he caught his breath.

"Damn Naruto you scared me" Hinata said rubbing her eyes, she had been comfortable.

"Sorry" he said again. Takara grumbled something he couldn't hear and rolled over in her cloak, it was still late and she was tired. Naruto lay down again and Hinata snuggled into him again for warmth, resting her cheek on his chest. The sleepy women didn't take long to fall asleep again but Naruto lay awake, listening to the cackle of the nine tailed fox echoing in his skull.

_"That wasn't funny"_ he shouted inwardly at the demon.

_"It was for me"_ the fox replied with a sinister tone before once again being pushed behind Naruto's mental barriers. The fox did this more and more often. Using his closeness with Hinata against him. At first their relationship was what helped drive him away and enforced the seal but recently the fox found a way around it. He used his love for Hinata against him. By implanting these dreams of him hurting the girl into his mind it rose his fear that it may happen someday and his fear was eating away at his mental barriers. It was only a matter of time now.

"How far did you say this village was?" Hinata called to Takara at the front of the group.

"Far, relax Kit we're in no hurry" Takara called back with a grin.

"I wasn't complaining I was just wanted to know how far it was" Hinata called back, Naruto chuckled at the face Hinata pulled at Takara's back.

"What was your nightmare about last night?" she asked him.

"Huh?"

"Your dream, it seemed to freak you out, What was it about?" she pressed. Naruto looked away, he couldn't tell her the truth.

"um zombies…" it was the first thing that came to mind.

"Zombies?" Hinata raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah it was freaky…" he cleared his throat.

"er okay then." she shrugged.

"All this walking is getting really boring." Naruto said to change the subject.

"Yeah… maybe we could spar later, for fun." Hinata suggested.

"Sounds good." Jiraiya butted into their conversation.

"Hinata would win hands down." Takara called, slowing her pace to allow the ours to catch up with her.

"No chance, Naruto would." Jiraiya countered.

"Weather you meant that or not Hinata, it looks like we're not gonna get out of this." Naruto chuckled.

"Like I said it would be fun." She grinned at the two adults arguing over whose apprentice would win.

They stopped earlier than usual that day, because there was now bets riding on the match. Takara started up the fire to start dinner, it would be cooked by the time they finished their match. Jiraiya was laying out the ground rules. No kunai, no swords, no weapons, it was a simple match. The area they chose was away from the road, with flat-ish clearing with the odd boulder sticking up from the ground and a slow flowing river near by.

"I was just thinking we haven't sparred for a long while" Naruto said.

"Yeah… you'd think we'd spar more than once in the past two years." Hinata agreed.

"Enough chatter, lets go!" Jiraiya called. The teens shook their heads at him and took up their fighting stances.

It started simple enough, a few traded blows. Then the pace quickened, Hinata's speed made it hard for him to hit her and her consent dodging left her without any sort of foot hold to counter properly. Eventually Naruto decided to dial it up a bit, using a little fox chakra he increased his speed. Hinata sensed the change in his chakra.

"Cheater!" she called playfully as she jumped out of reach.

"No one said anything about fox chakra" he called back with a grin.

"Oh! In that case" Hinata nipped her thumb, twisting her vambrace around she smeared it on Fiesu, summoning the fox, she kept her small only the size of Akamaru.

"Hey! Now that is cheating. Two against one!" Hinata stuck out her tongue and both her and the fox returned to the fight. It was soon apparent that the two of them was too much for Naruto to handle so he tipped the battle in his favour by creating a multitude of shadow clones.

"Oi!" Hinata shouted, "Now who's cheating!" they where now having too much fun to really rein it in anymore Fiesu dealt with most of the clones with her claws and teeth while Hinata tried to track down the real Naruto. She tripped a Naruto and he didn't puff into smoke when he hit the ground.

"Found you!" she chimed and laid into him.

"Epp" he rolled to his feet and countered her attacks, meanwhile Fiesu stepped up the attacks on the clones since there was little danger of injuring the real Naruto now. The fight went on and Hinata was beginning to lose out to Naruto's stamina, her chakra was running out where as Naruto drew from the fox.

Then it hit her, why couldn't she, back before she became a chuunin Takara taught her a move that absorbed chakra. Drawing chakra back into herself she struck at him, pulling some of his chakra to herself.

"Ah…" she jumped back and held her forearm, it was tingling strangely. "What was that?" she looked for any injury on her arm, there was none.

"Better question, what is that?" Hinata looked up to Naruto, he had forgotten the fight and was looking at Fiesu. The fox looked at the two of them with a 'what-did-I-do' look.

"Nee-chan…" Hinata called, unable to take her eyes off the fox.

"What?" Takara responded, she was too busy cutting vegetables for the stew to look up.

"I think you should see this." Hinata called back.

"What is it?" Takara looked up, "FUCK!" she jumped up from her seat.

Fiesu was sitting nearby, with two tails waving around behind her.

"That is wrong on so many levels!" Takara shouted pointing to the fox.

"Calm down, it's only Fiesu." Jiraiya put a hand on the hyperventilating woman's shoulder.

"Foxes should only have one tail!"

"Relax!" he said more forcibly, Takara was visibly shaken at the sight of the multi tailed fox.

"What's caused it?" Hinata asked Jiraiya as he walked over and crouched to look at Fiesu.

"Did you touch the fox?" he asked Naruto.

"Nope"

"I absorbed some of his chakra…" Hinata chanced.

"huh… it must have been passed on to Fiesu, Tell me, do you sense a difference in the fox?"

"Now that you mention it, yes." Hinata rubbed the fox's head. "Nee-chan check this out."

"I'm good over here thanks." Takara was staying well away from Fiesu, at least while she had those other tails.

* * *

"So what do you reckon caused it?" Naruto asked before scoffing his dinner.

"I'm not really sure." Jiraiya said scratching his chin with his spoon. "It's possible that when you absorbed the fox's chakra it was channelled to a more preferred form, since you and Fiesu are still connected even when she's left your arm."

"So the fox chakra went through me and supercharged Fiesu?" Hinata asked.

"Well, in laymans terms, yes."

"Wonder why Onee-san reacted like that?" Naruto mused to himself. "I mean it was like Fiesu scared her." Naruto had checked around before he said that, Takara was off cleaning the cooking pot in a nearby stream.

"She was." Jiraiya said bluntly, Hinata was silent and stared into her bowl, Naruto was confused.

"Huh?" the boy looked to Jiraiya for an explanation.

"You have to remember Naruto, Takara was at the front lines of Kyuubi's attack. It's not surprising she was a little freaked out about Fiesu." Jiraiya said seriously.

"Oh…. Yeah…" Naruto gripped his stomach, he remembered the last time the four of them were together, Hinata asked Takara about Gata, her younger brother, he had been killed by the Fox, he sort of understood now. Hinata broke the silence by posing another question.

"If the fox's chakra can super charge Fiesu would it be worth developing it as a technique?"

"Don't see why not." The older man said with a shrug.

"Won't it be dangerous to channel that amount of energy through Hinata to the fox?" Takara reappeared holding the now clean pot.

"I can limit the amount of power I summon from the fox." Naruto said sounding confident.

"I dunno, it sounds dodgy to me" Takara was reluctant but after much bugging and begging she finally agreed to let them try again the next day under strict supervision of herself and Jiraiya.

"It's your turn to watch tonight Takara." Jiraiya called across the fire.

"I know, I know…" Takara stretched and wrapped her thick travelling cloak around herself before going to find a comfortable spot to sit for the night.

"I'm gonna turn in." Jiraiya curled up near the fire and was soon asleep.

"You think it would be dangerous to try this tomorrow?" Hinata asked Naruto, the two where still sitting up.

"I don't think so, I can control a fair amount of the fox's power." Naruto boasted. Hinata smirked at him.

"I'm glad your confident." She sat in between his legs and he wrapped his arms and cloak around her.

"Well I wouldn't let anything happen to you," He said leaning his chin on her shoulder, he was fiddling with her little fox pendant, tracing his fingers over the tiny engravings.

"Same here" She reached behind herself and stroked the beginnings of a scruffy beard on her boyfriend.

"Guess I should shave?" he said but it was more a question to Hinata.

"No, I like it." she said with a grin.

On the other side of the camp Takara mimed retching.

"Oh yeah! Your just as bad when you're with Gai!" Hinata countered.

* * *

The next day they decided to stay where they were for the little test. Takara grabbed a few hours kip after the others woke up, if she needed to step in it was better if she was alert. Jiraiya agreed.

"Rested?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yup, I needed that." Takara stretched and her joints popped. "Okay, you know what you're doing?" she posed the question to the teens.

"Nope…" Hinata replied

"Not really." Naruto called. Takara turned back to Jiraiya,

"I'm filled with confidence…" He grinned at the woman's sarcasm then called to the teens.

"Take it away, start small though."

"Okay!" Naruto called up some fox chakra and focused it into his hand to form the rasengan ball. Hinata hovered her hand over it and absorbed the chakra, her body tingled strangely as the foreign chakra ran through it. Nipping her thumb she summoned Fiesu, the fox was bigger than she intended, all the fox energy was channelled to the Branded Summon, Fiesu gave a rumbling growl deeper than usual and again had two tails whipping behind her. Hinata was sure she heard Takara whimper in the background but her fascination on the fox drew her attention. Now the size of a horse the creature towered over her.

"How are you holding up?" she asked Fiesu, the fox nuzzled Hinata to signal all was well with her. The teen stroked the fox's neck while Naruto grinned behind her.

"Success then" He chimed and petted the other side of the fox.

"Seems so, extraordinary…" Jiraiya muttered as he looked over the giant fox, "Wouldn't you think?" he turned to Takara, they woman had a cracking smile and her face was pale. The fox was now using the Kyuubi's energy, one that she remembered all too well from the day of the attack, it was scaring her.

"Its okay, Hinata has full control over the fox."

"but to what level?" Takara muttered to herself.

"Lets try again, but with a little more this time." Naruto suggested.

"What do you think Fiesu." the fox nodded her furry head and returned to Hinata's arm after dispelling the Kyuubi's chakra. Naruto focused more energy to his hand and formed the orb of chakra again.

Hinata absorbed it as before, but the surplus of energy seemed to cause a throbbing sensation at the back of her skull, she wondered if Naruto felt this while he used the Kyuubi's power. She summoned Fiesu again the fox was still the same size in height, but with thicker limbs and three tails waving around behind her. The tips of her ears where tinted black, her fur seemed to bristle and her upper lip was twitching as if snarling. The fox was swaying back and forth on her front paws and glared with cold eyes.

"Something's wrong!" Hinata said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"That's not Fiesu!" The fox turned her eyes on Hinata and over their mental connection, she sensed blood lust and rage. It was the nine-tails, trying to take over her branded summon. Hinata quickly recalled the fox, dissipating the Kyuubi's energy.

"What happened?" Jiraiya asked.

"The nine tails tried to take over." he looked around it had been Takara who spoke. "the reason it stays at bay in Naruto is because of his own will power and those charms." Naruto clutched at the first's gem and the Lock gem hanging around his neck. "Fiesu is nothing more than an off-shoot of Hinata's personality, it has no real will power of its own, Si and So are the same. she will act on the strongest influence, which is normally your will Hinata, but if enough of the Kyuubi's power gets channelled into her, the dominant influence will change."

"Nee-chan?" Hinata rubbed her arm, it was still tingling.

"It's better not to pursue this." Takara said.

"Hold on, you said its all down to influence. Right?" Jiraiya asked.

"It is"

"Over time does that bond between user and the branded creature get stronger?"

"Yes, there have been a few times where mind manipulators have tired to take over my panthers. It works on the same concept but its no longer a problem. What are you thinking?"

"If Hinata can increase her hold over Fiesu she could control more of the fox's power…"

"No Jiraiya!" Takara snapped. "That demon should never be given another form"

"Nee-chan, it's okay, I know you're worried about me but if we can learn to use this it would be a great advantage against the sound." Hinata interjected. Takara looked over at her worry was etched on her face.

"Hinata…"

"If we start with only two tails we can slowly work our way up, even then, with two tails Fiesu was almost ten times stronger, so we may not even have to work up." the teen argued.

"I could limit the power further" Naruto added.

"Three against one then…" Takara ran her fingers along her scar. "If this is what you want then, but go slowly, I don't want you getting hurt."

"Don't worry about it Nee-chan, we'll be careful." Takara offered a weak smile, she hoped she was wrong about this.

* * *

Hinata and Naruto experimented with the fox's energy for the rest of the day. Takara was always standing nearby, Si and So laying at her feet ready to restrain the fox if needed, she was still not comfortable about this. Jiraiya on the other hand thought it was a great idea and was trying to get the teens to try other methods.

"Stop egging them on…" Takara hissed.

"Will you relax, Naruto is limiting the amount of power he feeds Hinata and she has complete control over the fox." Jiraiya said, Takara just gave an un-amused look.

"That's enough, its getting late" Takara called.

"But we're making great progress." Naruto objected.

"Nah, nee-chan's right Naruto, I'm getting pretty tired." Hinata wiped sweat from her brow.

"I guess then…" Naruto scratched his head and followed Hinata back to their camp, night was beginning to fall.

"Hinata it's your watch tonight." Jiraiya called.

"Yeah okay…." she lent back against a tree to take up her watch, Naruto bunked down and was out cold in no time.

"Guess it took more out of him than he let on." Jiraiya said as he lay down next to the fire.

"Seems to be…." Takara settled down as well, "Keep an eye out then"

"It's not the first time I've done sentry duty." Hinata chuckled, Takara gave a smirk and rolled over to get comfortable.

* * *

"You've been having fun with my powers haven't you?" the fox's voice leaked out from behind the sealed gates.

"What's it to you!" Naruto snapped back, he was standing in the shin deep water in front of the gate keeping the fox at bay. "and why did you bring me here?" it had been a long time since the fox spoke to him face to face.

"A few things really. First to congratulate you, channelling my power into an empty vessel was a good idea." the fox sneered.

"So?" Naruto snapped, the fox chuckled.

"secondly, drawing on so much of my power has left your barriers weak."

"What?" Naruto's eyes widened, the fox's chuckle turned into a full scale laugh. The fox rose his head and rammed forward, slamming against the gates. The seal stretched and groaned as the fox tried to break free.

"NO!" Naruto ran forward and tried to push the gates closed again, at the most prevent it from opening any further. The Kyuubi's chakra leaked out from the gate and surrounded Naruto, all the while the fox laughed.

* * *

Hinata yawned and looked around the area, it was quiet, the others were asleep and she was tired. It was quiet. Hinata played with her fox pendant, but after a few minutes she noticed something, a raising chakra level. Hinata pulled out a kunai and crawled over to Takara, looking around the surrounding woods, she tapped on Takara's shoulder, the woman was instantly awake.

"What is it?"

"Do you sense that?" Takara was still for a moment,

"Yes" she threw off the cloak and got to her feet partially drawing her katana she scanned the surrounding woods. "Where is it coming from?" she asked Hinata, the teens ability to sense chakra was far surpior to hers with her Byakugan.

"Behind!" Hinata spun and glared across the camp fire, Takara stared into the darkness with her serpents gaze, she could see nothing. A wave of dread hit Takara, she knew that energy.

"Nee-chan?" Hinata heard the rattle of metal and looked over to Takara, the woman was shaking, her sword rattling in its sheath, her face was pale.

"The fox!" she shouted. Hinata swung around to look at Naruto, a red energy surrounded his body as he drew himself up to full height, with an evil sneer he flashed pointed teeth, slit-like eyes, bristled hair and his whisker marks had multiplied on his face.

"Naruto?" Hinata dropped her guard. A strong hand gripped her shoulder and pulled her back, Takara stepped in front of her holding out her sword.

"This is why I asked you to stop! Wake Jiraiya!"

"Nee-chan?"

"Do it!" The other woman snapped. Her tone was enough to get Hinata to go and kick the man.

"What!?" he sit bolt up right, and after seeing Naruto, he was wide awake. He scrabbled to his feet just in time to duck as Takara flew over head crashing into a tree, bringing it down.

"Takara!"

"Nee-chan!"

"ow…" the woman got shakily to her feet. "Down!" Takara shouted, in a red flash Naruto rushed past them, knocking Jiraiya off his feet.

Naruto was on her before she knew it. He gripped Takara's throat tightly and punched her face repeatedly, she kicked at his legs and torso but it had little effect.

"Naruto!" Jiraiya shouted. The Kyuubi paused in his assault still holding the woman's throat he turned to look at the other two. He sneered with malice in his eyes, slowly he tightened his grip on Takara's neck.

"Enough!" Jiraiya bellowed and pulled the seal from his pocket and ran for Naruto.

"come any closer and I'll snap her neck like a twig." a cold menacing voice threatened, the Kyuubi hoisted Takara higher, her feet left the ground.

"Nee-chan!" Hinata skidded to a halt next to Jiraiya at the threat. "Why are you doing this!?" she demanded. At her question the Kyuubi chuckled.

"Why? Because I've been trapped in this mortal body for eighteen years. My great power reduced to a plaything for a child!" the demon snapped, to emphasize his point the threw Takara down forcefully at their feet. The woman choked trying to get air back into her lungs. Hinata pulled her to her feet and again Takara placed herself between the demon and Hinata, despite the open wound on her forehead. "Once I kill you his anguish will tear him apart, allowing me to rip this body apart and release my full power and return to my true form!" the fox shouted and charged forward. He jumped and thrust his knee into Jiraiya's chin cracking the mans teeth and sending in him sliding backwards. The seal was ripped from his grip and fell to the ground. Naruto jumped again and slammed both feet onto the old mans chest.

"GAHH!!" Jiraiya shouted out and a rolled to his side clutching his chest. Takara retrieved her dropped sword and swung for Naruto the fox caught her blade and grinned at her. Takara just managed to get away from the retaliation.

"The Seal! Get it on him!" Jiraiya shouted trying to get back to his feet.

"Shut it you old fool!" the Kyuubi shouted, "And stay where you are!" the fox flipped Takara's sword around and threw it like a javelin, the blade went through Jiraiya's leg and buried itself up to the hilt into his flesh and the ground below. While the fox goaded over the sannin's pained scream Takara dived for the seal holding it in her palm she launched for the demon, the fox spun in an instant and grabbed her wrist while his other hand charged chakra. Takara quickly grabbed a kunai from her belt and rammed it between the bones in his forearm. The kyuubi didn't release or even lessen his grip, he only grinned manically and twisted her wrist sharply, had she not segmented her bones it would had broke her wrist. The fox pulled her forward and slammed his chakra charged palm into her stomach.

"GRKK" Takara spat blood and stared at the ground in shock, she was doubled over, the fox was laughing. He pulled his arm back and Takara fell to her knees wheezing, the Kyuubi drew his hand back again.

"Night Onee-san" he jeered, Takara looked up in time to see the chakra charged palm in front of her.

"NO!"

"Huh!" The fox paused, a short sword was protruding from his ribs. Hinata quickly released her grip on the handle.

"Naruto…" she whimpered.

"Its not Naruto! RUN!" Takara shouted.

"Silence!" the fox thrust his palm forward and the blow forced Takara across the clearing. Skidding to a halt on her back, the sannin wasn't moving.

Hinata backed up a few paces as the Kyuubi turned to face her, he stared at her while he gripped the handle of her short sword.

"Now what would Naruto think? You stabbed him."

"Naruto would rather die than let you hurt us anymore." Hinata shouted back.

"That may be, but I'm not done with this body just yet." with that the fox pulled her sword out with a quick yank, the blade dripped with Naruto's blood. The boy's shirt was ripped and she could see the wound.

"What? Are you hoping I'll bleed out?" the fox chuckled.

"Not likely" He held up his hand that had an evil red glow bubbling around it, he placed this froth against his side for a few moments. After a few seconds he wiped his side and the wound was gone.

"Did it not occur to you that the boys healing abilities come from me?" he said as he passed his hand over the wound on his arm Takara left him with. Hinata gulped, what could she do.

Her eyes flicked to the seal on the ground next to him, where Takara had dropped it. The Kyuubi saw the quick eye movement and turned to pick up the seal, holding it between his thumb and fore finger as if it was something dirty. He charged his chakra once again and the seal burst into flames. He held it in his open palm and watched Hinata through the flames leaping from his hand.

"Now what, little one?" he sneered. "He's screaming right now…" the fox closed his eyes to listen. "Don't touch her, don't hurt her" he chuckled and reopened his eyes again. "Come then, don't let him down. Show him you'll fight for your life!" the fox's hands frothed up again with the strange red chakra. Hinata charged her hands and feet with her own chakra and tried to defend herself.

_'He's toying with me! To torture Naruto!'_ she released after a few minutes of trading blows. Hinata managed to strike him with paralysing palm, the fox staggered back and looked at the scorch mark on Naruto's shirt. He fell to his knees and clutched his stomach.

"Hin…Hinata…" he moaned.

"Naruto!" she jogged over to him, as soon as she got close his hands shot out and grabbed her wrists,

"Fool!" the Kyuubi laughed, "I will not be removed so easily!" he twisted her wrists back almost to the point of breaking and forced her to her knees. He fox laughed at her. Hinata growled and tried to break his grip but it was like iron, instead she tried to absorb some of his energy to try and force it back on him.

"What's this? You want some of my power?" the fox laughed again. "Then here have some!" he forced more chakra into the girl and she felt like fire was running through her veins.it was too much. Her eyes where wide and she threw her head back to scream and was forced to look into the eyes of the demon.

* * *

When she next opened her eyes, Hinata was standing in a corridor. The walls were identical to those in the Hyuuga main household except they were faded. She looked around herself, Where was she? In either direction the corridor ran into blackness, which way to go?

Somewhere to her left a noise echoed down the hallway. She decided to see what it was and she started jogging down the hall, she ran down that corridor for what seemed for and age but eventually it started to change, gradually. First the walls, the grey toned walls seemed to flake and peel reliving rough stone walls, the still air gained some humidity.

"What is this place?" she asked herself and looked up at the strange walls as she ran down the hall. Suddenly the floor seemed to fall away, before she overbalanced her foot splashed into shallow water. Looking at her feet she saw the smooth wooden floor ended abruptly and stepped down into murky water. She paused to look around herself, was she in a sewer? The noise from before sounded down the hall again, it was a mix of shouting and rushing wind and water, as quickly as it came it went again. She felt something familiar about the shout. Without thinking twice she ran down the tunnel to find the source of that voice. Unlike the neat hall this area was filled with twists and turns. It was more like a maze but she followed the sounds until they where constant noises in the air around her. Finally she found the source in a large open room, one end was filled with darkness and blocked off with a gate. Behind the gate was a great pair of eyes and a row of razor sharp teeth, they where surrounded in a thick frothy chakra. This was pressed up against the gate and the metal strained against a seal stretched across the gates. In front of the gates, below the eyes was a figure, almost completely engulfed in the red froth.

"Naruto!" the boy was straining to close the gates. Hinata ran forward and planted her hands on the gate as well.

"Hinata!?" Naruto looked surprised to see her.

"I'm here to help you seal him away again!" she called over the loud noise of the fox. The boy didn't argue and renewed his efforts to close the gate, with Hinata's help it was slowly starting to inch its way closed.

"NO!" the fox bellowed from behind the gates. "I will not be shut out! Get out of our minds!"

The fox eked out more chakra through the bars and it fell over Hinata like a thick slime.

"RWWAAHH!" the foxed roared out and the slime surrounding her almost seemed to compress in on her. She tried to stagger back from the gate but she couldn't move, she couldn't breathe.

"Hinata!" Naruto shouted.

"Leave this place!" the fox growled.

* * *

Hinata's eyes snapped open, she was on her knees in front of the Kyuubi Naruto again, his mocking face changed to an angry sneer. The burning pain returned. The fox forced more power into Hinata's body, the pain was almost crippling as the demons chakra coursed through her.

"You will watch as she dies!" the fox hissed, speaking to Naruto within him. A large pressure was building up behind Hinata's eyes, it felt like her brain was swelling inside her skull, the pressure built to an unbearable level. With a sensation almost like ripping the pressure was relieved through her eyes, for a moment Hinata's pain was gone, but it redoubled itself in her eyes. They were on fire, she couldn't see anything but red. Hinata could no longer hold back the howl of pain.

Hinata's scream echoed down the halls of Naruto's mind.

"NOOO!" with strength born from anger Naruto renewed his assault on the gates.

"What are you doing?" the fox demanded as he noticed Naruto was managing to close the gates on his own. The fox tried to renew his hold but Naruto was too strong this time and at last the gates closed cutting off the fox's control over his body.

Naruto opened his eyes, he was back in his body, looking around he cursed himself for letting the fox do this. An agonised shout behind him made Naruto turn around. Takara was kneeling on the ground, her face was covered with blood from multiple wounds on her forehead and cheeks, her nose was broken and she was cradling Hinata. The teen had both hands clamped over her eyes, through her fingers leaked blood.

"Hinata!" Naruto started forward.

"STAY AWAY!" Takara barked at him, there was hate in her eyes. Naruto recoiled from the order as if he had been struck.

"But… I …" he looked around again, Jiraiya was pinned to the ground with Takara's sword, blood dripped from his mouth and he was holding his stomach. Several trees where knocked down and the surrounding underground was burned or scorched. His tearful eyes returned to Hinata she was still wailing. Again he tried to move to her as if to somehow ease her suffering.

"I said Get Away!" Takara shouted and drew Hinata's other sword and glaring at him.

"No, this…this…it…" the blond grabbed his hair and tears flowed down his face, with his eyes on Hinata he backed away, then he turned and fled into the night.

_End chapter 35_

* * *

_(LMD is covered in bandages sitting in front of her lappy, Skip hovers behind brandishing the tazer)_

_You will update on time this week!!_

Aren't you being a little too mean? (Ammy-chan)

_No this is being too mean (zaps LMD) BWHAHAHAHAHAHA_

_I…twitch, hate…. Twitch you…. Twitch twitch_…


	37. Chapter 37: Crimson Tears

_I'm not late!!_

* * *

**Crimson Tears**

Takara opened her eyes to see a pool of blood on the ground in front of her, her own blood. Slowly she pushed herself up holding her head and spat out a tooth. Her head snapped up as she heard Hinata scream. The teen was kneeling in front of the Kyuubi Naruto, Takara scrambled to her feet and ran for him. By the time she got halfway there Naruto seemed to grunt in pain, he released Hinata and she fell to the ground covering her eyes. The boy staggered away a few steps holding his head and growling to himself trying to regain control.

Takara skidded to a halt next to Hinata. The girl had rolled onto her back and was still screaming, cupping her eyes, blood was leaking out from between her fingers.

"Hinata!" Takara scooped the girl up,

"Neeeee-chann?" the girl sobbed.

"Hinata!" Takara snapped her head up Naruto was starting towards them. Takara gritted her teeth in rage.

"Stay away!" she bellowed and held Hinata closer as if he would try to hurt her again. The boy tried to stammer out an apology but Takara wouldn't allow this demon anywhere near Hinata again. He started towards the woman again. Takara gripped Hinata's other short sword and brandished it at the boy.

"I said Get Away!" she threatened again. He finally got the point and fled the camp.

Now that the threat was gone she returned her full attention to Hinata.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" she called to the girl.

"N.. No!" she said through sobs.

"Show me your eyes Hinata" Takara tried to prise one of Hinata's hands away but the girl had clamped down tight.

"Show me!"

"It hurts nee-chan!"

"Hinata show me your eyes!!" Takara ordered forcefully, reluctantly the girl eased her hands away but her eyes where still shut tight, blood eked out from under her lids in a slow trickle. Takara started to panic, what if she was blinded?

Hinata tried to open her eyes with twitching movements, but it proved too painful and soon the toll of the nights events took affect and the girl passed out in Takara's arms. Takara took her chance and pulled one of the girl's eyes open. With a sharp intake of breath she let the lid fall back into place. She could only pray this was not permanent. The girl didn't seem hurt anywhere else so Takara laid her gently next to the fire and covered her in her own cloak. Then she went to help Jiraiya. By now he had freed himself from the sword and was cleaning his wound.

"Are you okay?" she asked crouching next to him.

"Stupid question, but I'll live, you?" he nodded to the tattered cloth around her stomach and the deep purple bruise that had formed there.

"Same…Something happened to Hinata."

"What do you mean?"

"Her eyes are… never mind, here give me your arm." She pulled the man to his foot and helped him hop to the fire.

"Your face is a mess." he said once they reached the firelight.

"Thanks" she shot back, rolling her tongue around in her mouth she loosened another cracked molar and spat it out.

"That's nasty" Jiraiya said,

"I'm gonna need dentures before I'm forty at this rate."

"Least they weren't front teeth" Jiraiya said trying to lighten the mood, Takara sneered at him. She dug out a mirror and took a look at the damage on her face, her nose was broken and bleeding, no permanent disfigurement though, there was a large bruise on the entire left side of her face from the pummelling she got and several small slices from the chakra charged smack in the face. Takara leant the mirror against a rock and started to clean up her face.

* * *

The two feel silent while they patched themselves up.

"Don't you think you where a little hard on the boy?" Jiraiya said eventually.

"No" Takara snapped right away.

"Takara he was …"

"I warned the three of you against using that demons power, you didn't listen" she cut him off with a stern glare.

"It wasn't his…"

"That 'thing' killed my mother, half my clan and destroyed my home, I'm not gonna let it take away another thing that's important to me" she snarled to the man. Jiraiya decided against trying to talk to Takara at the moment, the woman was fuming and worried sick about Hinata.

Jiraiya patched up his leg, it wasn't as bad as it could have been. The blade didn't hit any major arteries or veins, but it hurt like a bitch. He was considering trying to talk to Takara again but look on her face meant she really wasn't in the mood. Jiraiya found a long sturdy branch and used it as a crutch to hoist himself off the ground.

"Where are you going? You shouldn't be walking on that leg."

"To find Naruto, the poor boys probably distraught." Takara piffed and returned to stitching up her forehead.

"Remember he's only the host, Naruto is not the fox." Jiraiya said before limping out of the camp.

"Wait," Takara got up and stopped the man, "you'll wreak your leg if you walk about these woods, I'll find him." she steered the older man back towards the fire.

"Alright…"

"Keep an eye on her." Takara nodded in the direction of Hinata.

"Don't worry, and Takara, try not to hurt him."

"No promises"

* * *

"No, no, no, no, no." Naruto was pacing back and forth in the woods pulling at his hair his face was streaked with tears.

"Why so sad Naruto?" the fox crooned inside his head.

"Fuck you!" Naruto shouted out loud. "You could have killed her!"

"That was the idea boy! I could have killed all of them!" the fox countered.

"Get out of my head you monster!" Naruto clutched at his head and droved the gloating fox deeper into his cage. Once he got rid of the fox Naruto leant against a tree and slid to the ground. How could he let this happen?

"What have I done?" he sobbed.

"That's what I would like to know." Naruto looked up to find the source of the voice, it was Takara. The left side of her face was swollen from the attack and her left eye was nearly forced closed.

"Onee-san!?"

"Don't call me that!" Takara snapped, Naruto recoiled from the sharp words and felt a twang of guilt at her injuries. He noticed that Takara's hand was resting on the hilt of her katana and the look on her face told him she was tempted to use it.

"I'm sorry… I …I tried to stop it…." Naruto started sobbing again. Takara's expression didn't change.

"Get up, we're going back to camp." Takara said sternly, and she turned away from him and started walking away.

"Takara!" she paused mid step but didn't look back.

"Will Hinata be alright?" he asked pushing himself off the ground.

"I don't know, but you are not to come near her." she started walking again.

"Hey, I thought you didn't have anything against us!" Naruto jogged to catch up with Takara, it was a bad idea. Next thing he knew he was pinned against a tree with a katana to his throat.

"That was before you nearly killed her!" Takara hissed dangerously, "Give me an excuse to slit your throat." Naruto froze he tried to stammer something out but the blade at his throat seemed to halt the words. "Stay away from her" Takara ordered again and let him drop to the ground, she sheathed her sword and walked away. Naruto walked her go in shock and held his neck, pulling his hand away he saw a few drops of blood, she cut him.

* * *

Naruto finally returned to the camp, his fear of Takara was overridden by his worry for Hinata. He stayed on the edge of the firelight, well away from Takara. Hinata was next to the fire wrapped in Takara's cloak, a bandage was wrapped around her eyes, she seemed to be sleeping soundly. Takara was sitting nearby but her head was drooping as she was falling asleep. Jiraiya hopped over to the boy.

"Are you alright?"

"No…" he replied. "Is she okay?"

"She should be, I don't think the damage to her eyes is permanent."

"Damage?"

"Relax, its not your fault." Jiraiya tried to reassure him.

"But Takara said…"

"Takara is angry." Jiraiya interrupted. "she faced the fox before as a genin and she saw its terrible power. It frightens her Naruto, she's worried that she'll lose someone else important to her to the fox."

"You mean Hinata"

"Exactly, you have to understand her fears are the same as yours, she's just trying to protect Hinata."

"What should I do? I mean, Hinata, she'll hate me too." Naruto slid down the tree he was leaning against and wrapped his arms around his knees.

"That remains to be seen" the man tried to get Naruto to come closer to the fire but he wasn't going to move from where he was. Naruto watched Hinata sleep until the exhaustion finally hit him and he too fell asleep.

* * *

The throbbing had stopped, it was the first thing she noticed when she woke, second was that she couldn't see, Hinata opened her eyes only to see darkness.

"Nee-chan!" Hinata called,

"I'm here." the reply came a moment later and a reassuring hand was placed on Hinata's shoulder. "Do your eyes still hurt?" Takara asked.

"No, not anymore…" Hinata brought her hand up to her face and felt the rough bandage covering her eyes, was this the reason she couldn't see?

"I'm gonna take a look at your eyes again, okay Kit." Hinata felt Takara's hand untying a knot at the side of her head and slowly unwrapping the bandage. As Takara took off a level of wrappings a little more light eked in and when Takara took off the last bit of cloth Hinata blinked rapidly to shield her eyes from the bright sun light.

"Does it hurt to open them?"

"Not anymore," Hinata said after opening her eyes a millimetre, with Takara's encourament she opened her eyes fully to allow Takara to look at them.

"What?" Hinata was a little creeped out that how intently Takara was looking at her eyes.

"They're back to normal…" she uttered more to herself.

"Normal! What happened to my eyes!!"

"You must have just popped a blood vessel and bled through your tear ducts, it looks okay now. Look to the right for me… there, just a little redness… but that will be gone in a day or so." Takara leant back, "looks like you're okay" she said with obvious relief.

"Where's Naruto? Is he okay?" distaste flickered across Takara's swollen face.

"He's over there, and he's fine." Hinata twisted around to look behind her, Naruto was curled up under a tree on the edge of the camp he was asleep. "I want you to stay away from him."

"Nee-chan! I don'…

"He's dangerous, I don't want you to go near him." she said quietly

"It wasn't his…

"This is not up for debate, stay away from him." Takara said with more force. Hinata opened her mouth to argue but Takara's stern look at her tone stopped it before it left her mouth.

* * *

Nobody really spoke for most of that day, Takara made a point of ignoring Naruto and her presence discouraged the teens from trying to talk to each other. Around midday the boy got up and left the camp, the silence was killing him and so was his guilt. After a while Takara yawned.

"You should get some sleep you sat up last night keeping watch." Jiraiya told her

"no I'm alright" Takara rubbed her head and winced as she touched her bruise forehead.

"I'll keep an eye out, you sleep." he said.

"Alright…fine…." she replied through another yawn and settled down. After half an hour once he was sure Takara was asleep Jiraiya spoke again.

"You should take this time to speak to Naruto."

"huh?" Hinata looked up at him.

"The poor boys worried about you, go talk to him." Jiraiya jerked his head in the direction Naruto left in. Hinata glanced at Takara, she was sound out.

"Got ya" Hinata scrabbled to her feet and jogged off to find Naruto.

He was pacing back and forth in front of the stream near the camp, rolling a few pebbles around in his hand. Every now and again he tossed one in the slow trickle of the river.

"Naruto?" he turned around at the sudden call.

"Hinata!" Naruto let the pebbles fall as the girl came over to him, he took a step back as she got close.

"wha?" Hinata paused and questioned his sudden step back, then she smiled, "It's okay Nee-chan is asleep" she started towards him and again he stepped away. "Naruto?"

"You're not mad at me?"

"No, I'm not"

"But I hurt you…I don't wanna do it again" he said and Hinata saw why he was backing away, he was worried that it would happen again. He was looking at the red hand prints on her wrists from where the fox grabbed her. Hinata followed his eye line and looked at the marks. Before he could react she reached forward and grabbed his hand then stepped closer. She held up her other hand and put his hand on top of the marks.

"Your hand didn't make these" she said looking into his face. Naruto glanced at the outlines, they fit almost perfectly except for the elongated nails. He looked back at Hinata. "You'd never hurt me" she said again. A tear rolled down his face, as he released she was forgiving him.

"I'm sorry, I promise I won't let him out again." he said and wrapped his arms around her, she returned his embrace.

"It's okay, Naruto it isn't your fault."

"What about Takara? " he asked into her hair. Hinata stepped back and thought for a second.

"Don't worry about it, I'll think of something."

"Hinata" the two looked back up the path Takara was standing there with her arms crossed giving Naruto a death glare, the large bruise on the side of her face just added to the menace, at least the swelling had receded during the night.

"I'll talk to her" Hinata said quietly and walked back up the path, as she passed Takara the older woman gave her a disapproving look then returned her cold stare to Naruto, she waited until Hinata was a few paces behind her then turned leaving the boy alone.

* * *

"So what are we doing now?" Hinata asked back in the camp.

"We're going home." Takara answered throwing wood on the camp fire.

"Why?"

"Jiraiya's too injured to continue this mission, plus we gathered enough for now" Takara explained.

"Then why are we stoking the fire?" Hinata asked.

"Because me and you are going to the nearest village to buy a horse. Jiraiya can't walk." Takara said pulling out the map to find the nearest village. "Here, it's a days run if we leave now and we can make it back in two days with a decent horse"

"uh… will we have enough money for a horse?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, if not then we'll just steal it."

"That's nice…" Hinata muttered.

"Would you rather Jiraiya walks home?" Takara asked with a hint of her usual sarcasm.

"Good point."

"Why can't we use Hinata's fox or your panthers?" Naruto asked, Takara didn't answer him so Jiraiya do instead.

"We're trying to keep a low profile and I'm pretty sure panthers aren't common place in rice, nor or foxes of that size."

"Oh"

"Let's go Kit" Takara and Hinata left the camp at a run and reached the village, it was easy enough to get a sturdy horse without having to resort to stealing it. A strong chestnut coloured creature with big green eyes. On the return trip they moved as fast as the horse would allow. On one of the rest breaks Takara seemed to be in a good enough mood so Hinata chanced her arm.

"How long are you gonna stay mad at Naruto?" she asked.

"What?" Takara paused in her stroking of the grazing horse.

"I mean, yes he is the host to the Kyuubi but that doesn't make what happened his fault."

"It was his fault, he pushed himself to a limit and pulled the fox closer to the surface when he was playing around with Feisu." Takara said darkly.

"Nee-chan, I still love him." Hinata stated.

"That may be but he's dangerous Hinata, if the Kyuubi comes out again it will kill you." Takara stepped around the horse to talk to Hinata face to face.

"Naruto is too scared to even try that again, this has terrified him, Nee-chan." Hinata argued.

"If the fox found a way to take control it will do it again, I'd rather you weren't around when that happens." Now Hinata was starting to get irritated.

"Nee-chan, As much as you want to be, you're not my mother." This caught Takara off guard. "I still love him and I believe him when he says it won't happen again. Whether you approve or not, I won't stop seeing him." Hinata said forcefully. Takara was silent for a moment watching Hinata's expression. Hinata had never gone against Takara's advice before, nor had she ever used that tone with the older woman. Takara sighed Hinata had her heart set on this and Takara didn't want to risk driving her away as her father did.

Hinata tried to maintain her determined expression, but it was getting hard, Takara hadn't said anything. Hinata loved the sannin deeply and didn't want to have to choose between her and Naruto. She respected the older woman too much to go against her wishes, so the only way around this was to break her resolve against Naruto.

Takara ran her fingers up her scar and had a troubled expression. Her hatred of the Fox versus her love of Hinata. She cared too much for the young woman to break her heart over her grudge, and she was right Naruto wasn't the Fox, well not entirely.

"You're not gonna let this go are you?" she asked.

"Not a chance."

"I don't like it Hinata, but it seems you not gonna let this go are you?"

"Nope" Hinata said.

"Okay, I'll not stand in the way anymore, but if the fox ever does come out again, I will kill him"

"Close enough" Hinata grinned, the fox would never come back, so Naruto was safe.

"Hinata, I still want you to be careful, at least promise me that." Takara said the concern was obvious in her voice.

"Don't worry about it Nee-chan."

"Unfortunately I will, come on the horse is rested." It took them nearly two and a half days to get back to the men. They allowed the poor horse rest while they dismantled the camp. Takara helped Jiraiya on to the horse while Hinata held the animal in place and Naruto doused the fire.

Takara took the lead rope from the horse, because she simply didn't trust Jiraiya to give the poor horse an easy trip.

"Onward!" Jiraiya sat tall in the saddle and pointed forward.

"Shut up, this isn't a time for your bad jokes" Takara shot. "Lets go you two!" she called over her shoulder then started off in the most direct route home.

Hinata and Naruto walked behind the two adults, Hinata reached out and took Naruto's hand. The boy was surprised and looked up at Takara, expecting a sharp bark. The woman glanced over her shoulder, she frowned but said nothing. Naruto looked over at Hinata.

"Don't worry, I talked to her." she smiled at him.

"So she's not gonna kill me in my sleep?"

"No Naruto." she knew he was joking but Takara's threat wasn't a joke.

* * *

The trip home was smooth sailing because Jiraiya thought it was a good idea to avoid entering most of the towns they passed, being injured in the middle of sound occupied territory would automatically make any soldiers they meet suspicious. Everything was good until they reached the border. They thought that they could just sneak over it in the early morning before the sun came up, like they did on the way into Rice, but it wasn't to be. Luckily the border patrol team that caught them was led by Gai, so they weren't attacked on sight.

"Takara? Aren't you meant to be in Suna?" Gai asked.

"Nah, sorry Gai. Back now though." Takara's mood suddenly lightened, Hinata noticed she kept the left side of her face turned away from him, she didn't want to worry him with the large yellowing bruise on the side of her face.

"What did you do, call her Snake Eyes?" Gai eyed up the wound on the man's leg.

"Funny" Takara muttered, the other three in the group giggled. "When does your patrol end?"

"We get relieved tomorrow." Gai told her.

"Guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Takara said.

"Guess I will." Gai said with a quirky smile.

"Okay enough of that…" Hinata chirruped coming between the two adults.

"Spoil sport" Takara muttered mockingly as they left the border patrol behind. They got back to the village and dropped Jiraiya off at the hospital then bargained with the Nara's to allow the horse to graze with their deer in the pasture. After that they headed up to Tsunade to report in and Takara had the coded map to hand over.

They debriefed with the hokage and the teens were dismissed, they headed off but Takara hung back.

"Something you want to add?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah, there's something I need to ask you about the Hyuuga's eyes."

"You didn't what to discuss this in front of Hinata?" Tsunade asked, looking over the coded map.

"It was during the Kyuubi incident…" Takara leant on the edge of the hokage desk, her arms were crossed.

"What happened exactly?" Tsunade asked, she knew they were playing down this incident.

"The Kyuubi force fed Hinata it's chakra, in a manner of speaking. It was too much for her body to process."

"You think she damaged her chakra pathways?"

"No everything on that side of this is fine, but what bothers me was her eyes."

"What to you mean?"

"At first I thought that the pressure popped a small blood vessel behind her eyes, that would explain the blood in her tears. But the more I thought about it the more I started to doubt that."

"What did you see?"

"In her eyes? Redness mostly, like her eye colour itself changed like mine when I use the serpents gaze."

"You're talking in circles Takara. Do you have a point?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, her pupils where visible Tsunade, a small black dot, tear drop shaped."

"Red eyes with black tear drops?" now the hokage was paying attention.

"So I'm not the only one to think I've seen that before?"

"Did you mention this to Jiraiya?"

"No, I couldn't talk to him without one of the kids overhearing, I didn't want to worry Hinata." Tsunade furrowed her brow and stood up.

"I think we should continue this conversation in the hospital."

* * *

"Sounds familiar, are you sure about this Takara?" Jiraiya asked from his hospital bed.

"Positive" She nodded, she was sitting on the window sill while Tsunade double checked Jiraiya's leg.

"It is what we think it is?" she asked rewrapping the leg.

"Yes, the Crimson Tears, a powerful technique from the Hyuuga clan that none have been able to achieve for many generations."

"Okay that wasn't what I was thinking…" Takara looked a little confused.

"Same, it sounded more like the Sharingan to me." Tsunade concurred.

"It is, in a way." Jiraiya explained.

"How can that be?" Takara asked.

"There's a legend that says the Hyuuga's and the Uchiha were descended from the same clan. If this was the case then each clan would have traces of the other in their blood. The Uchiha used to have a technique that was lost too, it was called Ghost Sight. Sound a little familiar?"

"Are you saying that Hinata has unlocked the Sharingan?" Takara exclaimed.

"No far from it. You said yourself it was only possible once the Kyuubi pumped her full of his chakra it was this high level of power that caused it to occur, it's very doubtful she could do it again with her own strength." Jiraiya explained. After a pause Tsunade posed a question,

"You said it was called Crimson Tears, why?"

"I'm not entirely sure, in the old stories the warriors who used the technique would cry tears of blood."

"Well, the Byakugan requires a rapid flow of blood and chakra to the eyes, hence the raised veins on the face, so wouldn't this 'Crimson Tear' thingy require more?" Takara posed, she once asked Hinata about the technique.

"Its possible… and it would explain the red eyes, but not the tears or pupils." Tsunade sat on the end of the bed while they thought this over.

"Well what ever it was, it hurt Hinata to even open her eyes during it, I think it would be better not to tell her about this." Takara told them.

"Agreed, there's no telling what kind of damage we could do to her eyes if she does try to develop the technique." Tsunade spoke from a medical point of view.

"Speaking of where are the teens?" Jiraiya asked.

"I sent them here to get checked up, you should too Takara, at least get that bruise seen to." Tsunade answered.

"Yeah okay…" Takara left the older sannin to go find something to sort her face.

"So, was she angry?" Tsunade asked.

"Big time, I thought she was going to kill him." Jiraiya answered. "But she's promised that if it happens again she will."

"If it does, I really don't think we could stop her, but if the Kyuubi does take control again it may be necessary."

"As much as we hate to think it." the man agreed.

* * *

"So what? You guys where jumped by sound on the way back from Suna?" Sakura asked after checking Hinata's vitals.

"Yeah…" Naruto answered. The two teens where sitting in the same examination room.

"It wasn't really that bad but you know how Tsunade is when it comes to attacks outside the country." Hinata said.

"Yeah, very picky about that. Let me see your neck Naruto." Sakura got him to look up while she checked his neck. "so now that you're back are you gonna move into that new apartment?" Sakura asked.

"New apartment?" Hinata asked.

"Sorry I guess I forgot to tell you. Not long after you left I started looking for a new place. The gang have pretty much taken over the one I have now so I wanted a bigger place, now that I'm earning enough." Naruto said looking at the roof while Sakura looked at the cut Takara left him, he didn't tell anyone who gave him that cut.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hinata asked almost teasingly.

"Cuz I wanted it to be a surprise when I asked you to move in with me." he replied with his usual grin.

"Naruto?" Hinata was surprised and smiled to herself while she got the words together to answer.

"Hell no!"

"Nee-chan!" Takara had just appeared in the door, "Why not?"

"There's no way you are moving in with a boy, you're too young" Takara said with a poorly hidden smirk.

"I'm gonna get outta the cross fire, you two are fine" Sakura said and ducked out of the room.

"Whataya mean too young? I thought you said you wouldn't interfere anymore!" Hinata pouted.

"Tell you what, wait until you're 18, then you can move out." Takara added.

"Nee-chan …" Hinata paused mid argument, Takara was being reasonable either that or she was just doing it as a joke, Hinata's 18th was this December just over a month away.

_End chapter 36_

* * *

_About half way though the week Skip-chan ran out of batteries in the tazer._

_Yeah no fun… Hey question, where's takara, she wasn't here last week either…_

_Dunno really… anyway here's just some funnies for you people._

_Tales from the call centre…In some cases we can't fix peoples broadband over the phone, or their router is, as we technical people put it, fucked. In that case we send them a replacement._

_Now replacements require you to sign for them as proof of delivery, here are some of the names._

Mrs K A Ching (kaching)

Mr Y Onik (yoink)

Mr Min Nou (mine now)

Ms Janet Doe (Jane doe)

L (I assume a reference to death note)

Spot (I think the dog signed for it)

_Needless to say the customers didn't get their routers…_


	38. Chapter 38: Abduction

_Things have been pretty hectic over here for me, my brother moved out, my mum decided to rid out the entire house and a new job so unfortunity it didn't leave me a lot of time for wirting._

**_At least now you get your brothers room for your game den._**

_That's true all I need now is a little flat screen TV._

_**Can you afford it?**_

_Maybe…(pulls tin of coppers from the bottom of wardrobe and starts counting)_

_2..4..6...8..._

* * *

**Abduction**

"I don't like it" Takara proclaimed.

"The apartment or that I'm moving out." Takara didn't answer, but Hinata was pretty sure she knew which one. Naruto had taken Hinata to see the new apartment he was renting and in an attempt to get Naruto back on Takara's good side the girl invited Takara to check it out. It would be a bonus if she approved.

From the front door there was a small hallway that opened up to the kitchen on the left hand side, the counter tops curved around in a U shape leaving a partial barrier to separate the kitchen and dinning room, which had a small table that could seat four. The dinning room was open onto the den area where the hallway from the door ended as well. In here was a comfortable three seater sofa and an arm chair against the far wall. On the right hand side wall in the den was a book shelf, similar to the one in Naruto's old flat already a quarter filled with books and scrolls there was a large empty space for a TV that had not yet been purchased. The dining room and den where effectively the same room and on the back wall opposite the front entrance there were three doors. Two bed rooms and a bathroom in between, Naruto had already claimed the bedroom on the left, but since the rooms where identical Hinata didn't complain. The bathroom was decent enough, complete with bath, shower and a lock on the door.

Hinata nosed around her soon to be bedroom while Takara stood in the middle of the dinning room/den with her arms crossed, taking in the apartment. It was bigger than her dorm.

"You don't like it Takara-san?" Naruto asked. He had begun to address her in a more formal manner ever since the Kyuubi incident, Takara would not allow him to do any different, she was still a little mad at him. Naruto decided it was for the best, he had a lot to make up for, but he would rather Takara approved. The older woman glanced around herself,

"It's alright." she shrugged, she couldn't find any faults so far, and not for lack of trying.

"This place is sweet Naruto." Hinata bounded out of the bedrooms and bounced to a halt next to the sannin.

"So is that a yes?" Naruto chanced with a hopeful smile.

"Yeah, it is." Hinata grinned. "Well nee-chan, what do you think?"

"That is about time I got a bigger place, now that I'm in the village more often…" Takara trailed off thinking about it.

"And we've lost her…" Hinata said as Takara descended into her own world.

"So are you looking forward to this?" Naruto asked, he and Hinata moved into the kitchen to place a wall between them and the day dreaming Takara. Hinata jumped up and sat on one of the counters while Naruto played the host and made tea.

"What? Your staring at me" Naruto blushed as the girl watched him.

"Your chin fuzz is getting a bit long." Hinata chuckled.

"Is it?" Naruto rubbed his hand around his chin and cheeks. "should I get rid of it?"

"Not all of it." Hinata added, she liked the little tuft of fuzz on his chin, but it was getting a little out of control recently.

"When do you want to start moving your stuff in here?" Naruto asked. "Before and after your birthday?"

"I would be good to come on the day, so maybe I'll move bits and pieces in over a few days, get things set up for myself." Hinata accepted the tea handed to her and glanced around the kitchen, she could picture herself living quite happily here.

* * *

"Okay I'm outta here, Tsunade's already gone so you don't have to stay too late." Tsunade's other assistant called as she slung her bag over her back and waved at the one left behind.

"Yeah okay, I'll not be long anyway." she called and raised her hand to the girl, as soon as the girl disappeared around the corner her fake smile faded. Finally, this was the first time in weeks the hokage went home to sleep, it was probably because the Royki woman came back today. The spy finished up the pile of work she had to do then stood up, it was time to get a little information.

Takara hadn't been in Suna, she knew that much, neither her or the two teenagers with her had the tell-tale grains of sand that clung to skin and clothes for nearly a week after leaving the desert. That and they spoke of sound.

She had been lingering at the door of the hokage's office too long and had to move off before she could hear the end of the conversation. Finally now that the office was empty she could find out where everyone went and for what reason.

She received word from the otokage a few days ago, he was furious. The leaf had found out where a number of their important bases were and destroyed them. He wanted to know why and how they knew. After checking the halls for guards she used her key to access the hokage office. She looked for the special circumstances file and flicked through it. It listed Takara as being on loan to Suna for the past few months, the same for Naruto, Hinata and Jiraiya. But she knew this couldn't be true, if they were in Suna then Tsunade wouldn't have been so worried about them. She checked the hall way once more before rolling away the hokage chair and slipped a thin edged knife into the floor, with a twist and a wriggle she freed the invisible semmed trapdoor. Under the board was a small safe where the really important stuff was kept.

The spy pulled out a key she had for it. Only the hokage knew of this safe and it was sheer luck she found it be spilling some tea behind the desk, the liquid drained slightly in to the nook. She finally found the key on the hokage belt and after a while managed to press sound soft dough against it to get the impression. A little bit of melted bronze and she made a pretty nice little key. Now it was time to test it… the first key she made was too flimsy and snapped off in the lock, she nearly panicked as she fished it out before anyone caught her, that was the last time she got access to the office over two months ago. She turned the new key gently, with a satisfying click the well oiled bolts slid back and she had access to the safe. She paused to check for any traps or other security measures. There was an incendiary slip that would instantly burn anything in the safe if she tried to force it. Carefully she removed it and opened the safe then dove into the trove of information.

She was right Takara had not been in Suna, but in Rice. She was the one that had found the sound bases.

"What the…" the spy pulled out a scroll and unfurled it. It was the coded map! How did they get one!? The notes indicated that they hadn't yet decoded it. She would had to replace this with a fake, or at least change it. She gathered the reports given by Takara and Jiraiya as well as some extra notes and quickly copied them, the otokage would like to see this stuff. Once that was done she replaced everything in the safe as well as the trap, closed and covered it. It was time to get out of here. Orochimaru would be pleased with her.

Stashing her spoils in her bag the spy slung it over her back and walked calmly from the kage tower. The guards didn't even stop her, sometimes she thought this was too easy. Back in her room she prepared the raven to fly to the sound village. She waited until night fall before attaching the message to the bird. Turning off the light in her room to avoid attention, she opened her window and after checking the coast was clear let the bird go in to the night.

* * *

"So do you really have to start moving stuff now?" Takara asked. The sannin was lazing in bed and watched the teen pile her scrolls and books into a box.

"Well I wanna move in on my birthday so I may as well get things over there and organised, and are you planning to get out of bed today?"

"It's my day off, leave me alone…" Takara said childishly from the confounds of her comfortable duvet. Hinata rolled her eyes at the woman.

"When does Gai get back?"

"Not till noon so I planned to sleep for another while but your making noise." Takara moaned and sat up.

"Well you're awake now, so can you help me move some of this stuff?" Hinata chanced.

"Yeah yeah… let me get dressed." Takara rolled out of bed and grabbed a clean set of clothes.

Both she and Hinata where off duty until the next day, so it was an ideal time to get some of the heavy lifting done. It was nearly noon when Hinata roped Takara into helping and it was nearly five in the afternoon before they actually started moving things.

"What have you got in here?" Takara wheezed hefting the heavy box.

"Books and stuff" Hinata answered.

"Alright the sooner we move this stuff the sooner we get to eat." Takara started out the door.

"You mean the sooner you get to run off to see Gai." Hinata lifted her own box and followed the sannin out.

"Both are equally important to my sanity." Takara joked.

"Yeah sure." Hinata laughed. They walked down the street towards Naruto's new flat luckily it wasn't too far away. They were on the third trip with the last of the heavy stuff.

"For the last time I'm not paying for your ramen!" a sudden shout sounded around the corner.

"But you're the senior agent." came a whining plea.

"No!"

Hinata rounded the corner and saw team three debating on how they would split the check at the ramen stand. Megumi and Aiko where arguing it out and Shin was hovering nearby not wanted to get involved but the quicker they sorted this the quicker they ate. Hinata quickly back tracked around the corner but it was too late she was spotted.

"Sensei!" Shin shouted, and Takara smirked at Hinata,

"Snagged." she chuckled.

"Rats" Hinata was hoping to avoid the genin and chuunin until later, after she had moved her stuff.

"Hey Hinata-sensei, when did you get back?" Aiko bounced up to the two older women, the argument about ramen was forgotten.

"Hey kids." Hinata smiled at them, and shuffled the box in her hand to get a better grip.

"What were you fighting about?" Takara asked.

"Oh, we had a mission today, so we where gonna go to get some food." Megumi explained, it had become a tradition to treat the team after a mission.

"You lead it?" Hinata asked Aiko the chuunin.

"um… no it was a C mission so I wasn't allowed to, I got to lead a D mission last week." she answered.

"Nice." Hinata grinned at the girl.

"How has she been doing?" Takara asked the other two.

"Pretty good!" Shin piped.

"Alright" Megumi shrugged, Aiko blushed and giggled.

"Good good" Hinata said, as they talked they had walked and found themselves near the ramen stand. Team three made a move towards it, Takara paused.

"You wanna eat too? You didn't eat breakfast." Hinata was about to refuse but the smell of the noodles made her mouth water.

"Yes…" both Takara and Hinata stacked the boxes in the corner of the ramen stand and sat to eat with the young teens.

"So tell me what have you three been up to while I was away?" Hinata struck up a conversation with the teens.

* * *

Around the same time Hinata and the kids where munching into their lunch, the raven completed its journey. The exhausted bird hopped onto its perch and cawed loudly to get the attention of the bird keeper.

"Huh, haven't seen you for a while." he said to the bird, stroking its feathers he untied the larger than usual scroll from the birds leg and let the creature go rest.

News from the spy in Konoha, the Otokage would want this now. The bird keeper stashed the scroll safely into his jacket and jogged down from the tower. The otokage had taken up residence in his office for the past week. The office, like most other structures in the village, where build into the tunnels of the old volcano. The deepest levels of the caverns were below ground level and these belonged to the otokage and his personal guard. His office was the topmost of these restricted levels, below was his labs and holding cells as well as a large open cave where he was rumoured to force prisoners to fight but no one could say for sure. The keeper paused outside the office and glanced nervously at the two burly sound guards outside the room. They glared at him for a moment but let him in.

Orochimaru was sitting at the desk with a report of the numbers they lost during the last Leaf attack. It wasn't good. Sasuke was leaning against the wall picking at dirt under his nails, this was supposed to be his training session but Orochimaru was too busy and the sound ninja he sent to spar with the former leaf where no match, so he hovered around until the sound leader would take him on.

"My lord?" the keeper chanced.

"What!?" Orochimaru snapped glaring at the man.

"This arrived a few moments ago my lord" he handed the scroll over and bowed out of the room.

"What's that?" Sasuke asked, not really caring about the answer.

"It's from our friend in Konoha…" Orochimaru explained as he opened the tube and tipped out notes, messages and a few photos. He snapped up the photos and flicked through them, most showed the new fortifications being build around the village as well as the strengthening of the current walls. A few others showed key ninja as well as some of the ANBU likely to go under cover in Sound territory, one caught his attention.

"Is this stubborn bitch still alive?" Orochimaru held up a photo not more than a few days old, it showed Takara along with her little brat, in the background was his old team mate Jiraiya arguing with the Kyuubi boy.

"Who is that?" Sasuke walked around behind the Otokage, if the man taught him anything it was to get as much information as possible, it would prove a great advantage later.

"That is my old apprentice, and niece, or more accurate a thorn in my side. Should have killed her years ago." he muttered and set the photo aside, Sasuke picked it up and looked at it. Orochimaru flicked through the notes, it confirmed that Takara was still as persistent as always. Determined to undermine him in any way, she had led the team that had infiltrated Rice and uncovered his bases. Orochimaru was planning to use these bases as staging ground from which the invasion of Fire was going to be launched from, now that they where found they would be watched.

"Why not get rid of her?" the teen asked tossing the photo back onto the desk.

"I have tried, but she's like a dam cockroach…" Orochimaru said while reading over one of the more vague reports then paused, he picked up the photo again, then with a evil sneer he ran his fingers along the glossy surface. "I have a use for you" he muttered to the photo.

"Sasuke-kun, you know your way around Konoha pretty well don't you?"

"Of course, why?"

"I need you to go pick up someone for me. Take a five man team with you." Sasuke looked at the cruel smile on Orochimaru's face and smirked himself.

"You have something in mind?"

"Yes I want her alive, for now. Choose your team for stealth, in and out, gone before they even notice. Lets see if my teachings have been falling on deaf ears or not." he looked up at the boy with his sneer.

"A test?"

"Why not then, now hurry and get ready I want you to leave tonight."

"Alright then, should be fun." the dark haired teen strolled out of the office and pondered on who to take.

"Sasuke-kun, remember, alive."

"Yes sir" Sasuke said with sarcasm creeping into this tone. The teen headed to the special operations offices. These where the Sounds version of the ANBU but these guys where all trained for assassinations and sabotage, no surveillance no trailing, just the killing.

"Sasuke-sama, what brings you here?" one of the men asked once he spotted the teen. Sasuke explained the situation and the special ops captain pointed out the men best suited for the task at hand, from those Sasuke chose his five man team. Most of the special ops guys where not big fans of Sasuke, envious of his status with the otokage, but the last time one of them tried to confront Sasuke he was quickly crippled.

Once his team was ready Orochimaru came to speak to them at the gates.

"I've sent word to our spy in Konoha, she will clear the north wall of guards and lead you to the target. Remember I want her alive, other than that you can kill anyone in your way. Don't draw attention to yourselves."

"Yes Otokage-sama!" the five special ops called, Sasuke just nodded looking bored.

"Go then" Orochimaru ordered and they disappeared down the tunnel to the hidden entrance in the side of the mountain.

* * *

"Are you done for the day Takara-sama?"

"Yeah Keku, if I have to read another report my head will explode." Takara rubbed her neck as she sat the shortened versions of the ANBU reports on her assistants desk.

"These for the hokage?" she asked shuffling through the pile.

"Yes, nothing really urgent though, they can wait until later to be sent over." Takara leant on the desk while Keku moved the folders to the 'out box'. Takara glanced at the newly added picture on the desk.

"This your son?"

"Cute isn't he?" the woman grinned.

"How old now?"

"19 months." she beamed and lifted the frame to look at the photo. Keku had came back to work a few months ago after her maternity leave and decided she preferred the desk job to risking her life in normal ANBU missions.

"Lucky you with the family" Takara said glancing at an older picture with Keku with her husband cradling the baby. She had to admit, she was a little jealous.

"How are things with you and Gai?" Keku asked, keeping on the same track.

"Good, I'm going to see him later tonight."

"It won't be long now" Keku said in a teasing tone.

"What do you mean?"

"Before he pops the question." Keku grinned as her boss tinted red at the statement.

"I don't think that will happen anytime soon…" Takara coughed and looked away. "Anyway, I'm going so don't you stay late and keep that family waiting."

"oh please I'm out the door a second after you." the woman shot back, Takara laughed as she headed on down the narrow staircase to the base of the kage mountain.

Pausing outside the door she gazed at the sunset that painted the sky orange and higher up a shade of pink. It was December, the weeks sped past faster than Takara would have liked. She trotted on down the hill into town, she'd head home to change before meeting Gai.

As she wandered through town she spotted Hinata with her genin (and chuunin), they looked happy and where moving in the direction of the ramen stand, seemingly just after a mission, which meant Hinata treated them to the noodley goodness. Takara was pretty sure Naruto would appear before they reached the stand, but she was heading in the other direction so she never saw if he did.

Back in the dorm she glanced around, the small dorm seemed to be missing something, the book case was half empty, the large stuffed fox that normally sat on the sofa was gone, the wardrobes contents seemed to reduce. Takara sighed, Hinata was eighteen in a few days which meant she would move out. While the woman changed she pondered on what was left for the girl to move. There was only a few changes of clothes in the wardrobe, Panda-chan the stuffed panda and a picture frame with team three and Hinata. Shin was on the right flashing the victory sign with a closed eyed grin, Megumi was on the other side with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face, Aiko was in the middle with her huge chibi grin and her hands behind her back. Behind them was Hinata with her smile and in front was a large Feisu laying on the ground with her head raised in a noble pose.

These where things that Hinata said would move with her on the day, even Panda-chan the stuffed panda toy.

There was a rattle on the door as it was unlocked, Takara quickly pulled on the clean top and peaked out into the room to see who it was.

"Gai? Wasn't I meant to meet you at the restaurant?" she asked hoping she hadn't got the time wrong.

"Yeah but I got bored." he grinned.

"Alright, gimme a second" Takara grabbed her jacket and followed Gai out of the dorm. They enjoyed their meal and headed back to Gai's for coffee afterward.

"You staying here tonight?" Gai asked suggestively,

"I'd love to, but I can't I have to get up early tomorrow and if I stay here you know that won't happen." she replied, lifting her jacket, after kissing Gai good night she headed out into the night.

"Oh sorry…" she said after bumping into someone. "Oh it's you, Tsunade kept you in late tonight again?"

"Er yeah…" the girl replied.

"Well least you get to head home now."

"I'm in a bit of a hurry Takara-sama" the girl said glancing at her watch.

"Oh right, well good night" Takara bade the hokage's assistant good night and headed back to the dorm.

The girl glared after the woman for a moment then turned to continue her mission. Sasuke-kun would be arriving tonight, she had to clear the walls.

* * *

The sentry had his eyes trained on the woods, the winter nights meant it got dark quick and he didn't like it. A noise made him spin to look behind him.

"Oh, its you…" he relaxed as he saw the hokage assistant come up to him, "What brings you up here S…" He was cut off half way through her name as she produced a kunai and plunged it into his throat. She pushed him over the wall to hide the body in the darkness at the foot of the wall. That was all eight sentries that watched this section of the walls. Checking one more time she flashed a torch twice into the woods, and was answered by two flashes. After she signalled the all clear the six sound left their hiding places and scaled the walls.

"Nicely done…" commented Sasuke to the spy.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun" she purred, he however ignored her.

"Remember if anyone gets in our way kill them," he told his team, they nodded and grinned in anticipation of the up coming fight. "Take us to them" he ordered, the spy complied and showed the sound force into the village.

* * *

"Hey nee-chan" Hinata called as Takara came back into the dorm.

"Hey Hinata" Takara chirruped.

"You're in a good mood, things went well on the date then?" Hinata teased.

"Well yeah." Takara answered back hanging up her jacket, then headed to the kitchen to get a drink.

"So you and Naruto are all set then?" she called to Hinata in the bedroom.

"Yeah"

Outside the six sound took up places, three below the kitchen window, and the other three under the bedroom window so they could take the women down quickly.

"Nee-chan can you close the kitchen window" Hinata shouted from the bedroom,

"Right" Sasuke counted down on his fingers, three, two, one. One of the sound sprung up and threw a thin glass vial in Takara's face. The startled woman staggered back after the glass shattered on her face spreading a strong smelling substance on her skin, by the time she cleared her vision the three sound had come in the window.

"Hinata!" Takara shouted a warning, but the smashing glass was enough for the girl to get ready to fight. She grabbed Takara's katana from the bedroom and tossed it to the woman in the kitchen. As she tried to go help the sannin she heard the window behind her open and ducked just in time to avoid a second glass vial that was thrown at her. Drawing their blades the two women prepared to fight.

* * *

Takara blinked to clear her vision whatever they hit her with was clinging to her skin the fumes attacked her eyes and the strong smell of ethanol assaulted her nose and mouth making it hard to breathe, it was also making her light headed.

One of the sound lunged for her, she side stepped him and brought her elbow down hard on his back, jumping back into the small living room she drew her katana.

In the bedroom Hinata fended off attacks from two of the sound while the third tried to get an opening to throw another vial at her. Hinata kicked one of the sound in the stomach with such force that his legs where pushed out from under him and he fell on his face, the third took his chance and threw the vial. Hinata caught it and threw it back at him after ducking a swipe from the second sound, the vial shattered on the man's chest he tried to rub it off but it clung to his clothes, he got light headed and staggered to try keep his balance. Hinata took her chance and jumped over the second sounds attack and plunged one of her short swords into his chest, right up to the hilt. The sound howled as he was pinned to the wall, then after a few whimpers he died. The sword was buried too deep into his flesh to pull out in a hurry so Hinata switched to her other blade, by now the other sound had got back to his feet and both of them where closing in on her.

Back in the kitchen the sound that had jumped at Takara tried again running at her with a thick heavy blackjack (A/N a heavy wooden baton used to knock people out.) Takara grabbed his arm holding the blackjack and punched him in the gut. Then she twisted him around and booted him in the back slamming him into the wall of the kitchen.

She put her foot back down after the kick and over balanced, forcing her to grab the sofa for support, her eyes where watering, sneezing and snorting she tried to get the horrible stuff out of her nose.

Hinata noticed something was wrong with Takara, her movements where slower than usual and when she stumbled against the sofa she knew something was wrong, whatever was in the vial it was bad. Hinata caught the tonfa of one of the sound with her sword and back handed him out of her way. The other sound tried to stop her but she jumped and kicked him in the face to clear her way out of the bedroom.

Takara brought her sword up in a sharp arc slicing a sound almost in two. Before the body fell she grabbed it and tossed it over Hinata to slow down her pursuers then spun around to block another attack by the other sound.

Hinata ducked the body and spun to face the two sound, the big guy got hit by the body and staggered back where as the little guy managed to duck the body and continued on in his attack. Hinata kicked his knee forcing it backwards and breaking his leg, he fell forward staggering a few steps past Hinata on his broken leg, Takara wrapped her arm around his neck and with a sharp twist snapped his neck.

At this stage Sasuke was getting annoyed, while Takara was occupied with snapping the mans neck the teen strode forward and wielded his own blackjack, he aimed at the back of Takara's head but Hinata grabbed his wrist half turning she elbowed him in the face, releasing her grip on his wrist she turned to the front again and brought her sword in a swift slice, Sasuke recovered enough to avoid the strike but not entirely, Hinata left him with a shallow wound across his abdomen.

"RAWR!" Sasuke kicked out but Hinata brought up her arm and threw off his leg, as she recovered her stance the big guy came up behind her and delivered a powerful blow to the back of her head and Hinata went down.

"Hinaata!" Takara slurred, she started towards the girl but the strange liquid took its toll and she fell to one knee and the other sound came behind. Takara swung her sword one last time and sliced his neck, after that the chemical on her skin took effect and she fell forward and passed out, and a moment later the sound fell to his hands and knees holding his neck as arterial spray dyed the sofa red.

Sasuke lifted a jacket that was hanging over a chair at the now knocked over kitchen table and pressed it against his stomach.

"Damn it, every time we fight you manage to scratch me!" he hissed giving Hinata a kick.

"Sasuke-sama? Are you alright?" the last sound asked.

"I'm fine…" he snapped, "Tie her up! We need to get out of here!"

"Yes sir!" the big guy turned around and used cable ties to secure the arms of the prisoner. Sasuke hissed and threw the jacket to the ground, he pulled out a field dressing and wrapped it tightly against his stomach.

"You done yet!" he barked.

"Yes sir" the sound replied and hoisted their prey over his shoulder.

"Then lets go" he sneered, "All this trouble for her, it doesn't seem worth it." with that he bounded out of the dorm followed by the last remaining sound. They meet with the spy and she led them out of the village.

Once outside the walls they paused.

"You are to stay here and delay pursuit teams for as long as you can." he ordered.

"Yes Sasuke-kun." he said the teen turned to leave but she grabbed his sleeve.

"What?" he turned to glare at her.

"At least let me heal your wound, you'll only slow yourself down if you don't."

"Alright, but make it quick." he said and rolled up his shirt. With quick and nimble hands she untied the bandages and using medical jutsus closed the wound on his abdomen.

"Lets go" he ordered to the last sound, turning his back on the spy he started walking into the woods. "Make sure her bindings are tight." he added.

"They are sir."

"Then come on! We have to get out of here before they catch on" the sound nodded dumbly and grabbing his cargo followed him into the night.

* * *

In the morning the peace was suddenly shattered as sirens blared out across the village. All over the village, off duty shinobi jumped from bed or dropped what they where doing and after equipping themselves headed to the source of the alert or to their assigned posts during emergencies. Naruto was no different. When the siren sounded the boy jumped out of bed and got dressed quickly and ran from his apartment. The siren was blaring from the northern walls so he started off in that direction. On the way he met up with Neji, Kiba, Akamaru and Asuma.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked.

"A possible infiltration, we'll know more once we get there." Asuma called back, "Pick up the pace!"

"Hai!" the three teens answered back.

The northern wall was crawling with shinobi, the hokage was barking orders from the top of the walls and medics where zipping the dead into body bags for transport.

"What's going on?" Asuma asked another jounin.

"Eight sentries are dead meaning this section of wall was unguarded for god knows how long. Tsunade wants the village searched." the woman responded.

Tsunade was storming around the walls getting reports on the searches on the village. Nearby Jiraiya was also trying to get some sort of organisation in the mass of shinobi.

"Naruto! Get your ass over here!" Jiraiya called, he would need the boy to run a few errands for him.

"Where the fuck is Takara!? I need her here to mobilise the ANBU!" Tsunade bellowed.

"She hasn't shown up?" Jiraiya asked.

"No!" Tsunade snapped.

"She was with you last night Gai, was she with you this morning?" Jiraiya asked the nearby jounin.

"No, she left last night saying that she had to get up early in the morning." he responded.

"Go find her! Naruto go with him" Tsunade ordered the two nearest shinobi.

"Hai!" they both answered and disappeared, leaving the hokage shouting orders.

All around the village shinobi where scouring the buildings for any sign of the intruders. The village was in an uproar, there had been nothing like this since the assassination of the Third.

Gai and Naruto got to the dorm and Gai banged on Takara's door.

"Takara, you in there? Can't you hear this noise?" he shouted in reference to the sirens in the background.

"Where could they have gone?" Naruto muttered, "Wait… do you smell that?"

"What is it?"

"Blood" Naruto pulled a kunai and slammed his boot into the door bursting it open, the coppery smell of blood filled Gai's senses. He drew a kunai as well and carefully he and Naruto entered the dorm. Next to the door was both Takara's and Hinata's shoes so they should both be here. They entered the dorm and glanced around quickly, several sound lay dead in the room. They headed in deeper checking the kitchen. Naruto saw something in the corner of his eye, turning quickly he threw his kunai and it thudded dully into the flesh of his target. It was a sound standing in the bedroom, he was puzzled for a moment until he saw the familiar hilt of one of Hinata's short blades protruding from his chest, the sound was pinned to the wall.

"Naruto…" the teen glanced over at Gai behind him, the man's face had gone pale. Naruto followed his eye line to the blood stained sofa. Just visible beside it was a pair of bare feet. Naruto felt a wrench in his gut, was it one of the women. Gai walked around the sofa to check, he scowled at the ground.

"Is it…?" Naruto couldn't finish the question. The older man just looked at him, then spun to check the other rooms for the other woman. Naruto walked over to see for himself. He winced as he saw the woman laying in a pool of blood and he couldn't help the tears in his eyes. Angrily he wiped them away as guy re-entered the living room.

"She's not here!" he growled then went to the side of the downed woman. Naruto turned away from the body and pulled out his wireless radio and turned it on.

"Tsunade-sama" he said into the receiver.

"Did you find her? Tell her to get her ass over here." cracked out the reply.

"Tsunade-sama, we found the infiltration team, they were sound" he said grimly, a second of silence prompted him to continue. "Their target was Takara's dorm."

"Are they alright?" Tsunade asked about the two women.

"Hinata is MIA, Takara is… Takara's dead" Naruto's voice cracked as he delivered the news and the radio went silent.

_End Chapter 37_

* * *

_(LMD sits at a desk with neatly stacked piles of coppers) £51, 2...4.…6_

_How can you be so cruel!!_

_(LMD ignores Skip)_

_Listen to me! (kicks the table and the neatly stacked piles of 2p and 1ps all fall down)_

_That was uncalled for…_

_No it wasn't!!_

_Skip, put the tazer down!!_

ZAPPPP


	39. Chapter 39:Serpents Seduction

_**

* * *

**_

Unfortunity LMD has gained a social life,

_Why do you sound shocked?_

_**(clears throat) anyway, this means she has less time to write but she will try to get it out as usual, until then here's the next chapter, a nice long one.**_

* * *

**Serpents Seduction**

Naruto relayed the news to Tsunade and for a long time the radio was silent. Finally it crackled into life.

"I'm coming" Naruto dropped the radio from his ear he was about to say something but the look on Gai's face discouraged him, instead the teen decided to wait for the Hokage outside, the smell of blood was beginning to turn his stomach.

Gai knelt down next to the body, a dead sound with his throat slit had fallen on Takara's back, his blood had soaked into her t-shirt and mixed with the blood of the sound that was split nearly in two, and with Takara's. He hefted the dead sound off her and threw him aside. Gently he rolled Takara onto her back and scooped her up in his arms. Takara's face was covered in scratches and a few bits of glass where imbedded in her skin.

"What did they do here?" he asked and held Takara close. A strong smell of ethanol came off her skin, he pulled away. Gai knew that smell. trichloromethane, or more commonly known as chloroform.

The colourless liquid created with ethyl alcohol by the reaction of chloride of lime, and used to anesthetize abduction targets. This explained how they managed to take Takara down, they must have hit her square in the face with the stuff, and with the glass shards on her face and hair it looked like a vial was thrown at her. Chloroform could render a person unconscious in seconds but a Royki would take longer to submit to it. Gai had a sudden thought, the chemical put its victims in a deep almost coma like state especially in high doses, sometimes it could cause death. With this glimmer of hope he pressed his fingers to her neck, he held his breath as he waited… nothing, he pressed closer to her neck, there he felt it, a slow but strong pulse. Takara was alive.

"Takara…" Gai shook her gently, "Wake up" he shook her again, but she didn't wake. "Lets at least make you comfortable." he muttered to the woman, Gai snaked his arm under her legs and lifted her to the sofa. After that he went outside to meet with Naruto.

"Are you okay?" the teen asked once the man stepped outside.

"I'm fine, your report was a little premature, Takara's alive." Naruto let out an audible sign of relief but Gai could tell the absence of Hinata was worrying him.

A moment later the Hokage appeared followed closely by Jiraiya and several senior jounin.

"What happened?"

"Is Takara dead?" both Tsunade and Jiraiya demanded at the same time.

"Takara is alive but non responsive I think she got hit with a large dose of chloroform, There are four dead sound and Hinata is missing." Gai explained.

"Missing?" Tsunade asked.

"Seems that way…" Naruto muttered.

"Get in there, find out what happened." Tsunade ordered the jounin. They spurred into action by the hokage's sharp tone.

Tsunade followed them into the dorm room she looked around at the mess and scowled.

"Search them, try to find out why they are here, and how they got in!" she ordered, the senior jounin searched the dead sound but found nothing. While they worked Tsunade walked over to the sofa, Takara was out cold, Tsunade didn't have time for this.

"Wake up!" she ordered no response, "Hey!" Tsunade kicked the sofa causing it to lurch, the violent movement jerked Takara awake.

"Hinata!" she shouted and jumped to her feet, she stumbled and fell due to the effects of the chemical that still clung to her face. Gai caught her before she fell looking up at him she was confused.

"What…?"

"Wipe that stuff off your face." Gai said handing her a damp cloth. Takara took the cloth and wiped her face, forgetting the glass and opening several small wounds.

"My head is splitting, what happened?" she asked plucking out the glass.

"Looks like the sound jumped you and Hinata" Gai said.

"Hinata she got hit!" Takara tried to get up but couldn't get the strength in her legs.

"Takara, tell me what happened." Tsunade said forcefully.

"Nothing to tell, I came home, Hinata was already here. She was getting ready for bed I was in the kitchen," Takara waved her hand in the direction of the other side of the room. "Then they just appeared, threw something in my face and… where's Hinata?" Takara started thinking clearly now that the chemical was removed from her skin. Behind them the jounin started to zip the bodies up in body bags to be examined later.

"She's not here." Gai told her, Takara pushed herself to her feet and looked around the room.

"Shit!"

"I need you to tell me how many there were." Tsunade said drawing Takara's attention back to her.

"Three came in through the kitchen window, three more came in the bedroom window, they flanked us. All of them where jounin by the looks of their flank jackets, except their leader, I don't know about him."

"Who was it?" Asked Jiraiya, Takara glanced over her shoulder at the others in the room before looking back at the other sannin.

"Alright we'll continue this in my office."

* * *

The village was swarming with shinobi, ANBU had been dispatched to the woods to track down the sound, it was riskier than she thought to stay behind, she should have left along with Sasuke-kun. She planned to leave that night under the cover of darkness but there was one last thing she had to do first, get the coded map that the leaf got from Rice. She took her chance while the alarms where going off and while the hokage was bellowing orders at the walls. The kage tower was empty so she quickly entered the office and pried up the secret hatch, while she worked on opening it the door opened.

"What the?" it was the hokage's other assistant. "What are you doing?" the girl noticed the open safe and the documents in the spy's hand. "You! You're the spy!" she dropped the file she was carrying and pulled a kunai.

"Shit" the spy couldn't afford to be caught, not now, not while the end was in sight, she had to deal with the girl now. Before the girl could react the spy leapt over the desk, she swiped at the spy but she was faster than she thought, the kunai was knocked from her hand and she was forced against the wall. She kicked back and got the spy the gut forcing her back, the spy jumped and slammed a double fisted strike to the teens head, she stumbled to her hands and knees then the spy jumped on her back holding her in place. The spy grabbed the teens neck and put pressure on her throat. The teen wriggled and bucked trying to get her off but the spy held tight and it didn't take long for the lack of oxygen to the brain caused her to pass out. The spy let the teens head drop. First she'd complete the task she came to carry out, then she'd deal with the baggage. She was running out of time.

* * *

"Can't believe they sneaked up on me!" Takara ranted and kicked an empty bin, the plastic can clattered down the hall of the kage tower.

"Relax!" Jiraiya ordered. The three sannin had first went to the walls to get a report of what had been found. They found tracks of six leading towards the northern section of the walls, they also found two sets of tracks leading away.

"The two tracks match the ones that entered the village, but the impressions of one of them was deeper than before, it looks like that one was carrying a heavier burden. Possibly the missing jounin." this statement got a growl from Takara who was standing with her arms crossed behind the hokage.

"So six in two out and four dead at your place."

"That means that they had a specific mission to carry out…" Tsunade pondered aloud.

"There's something else you should see hokage-sama." the jounin pointed to the tent where the medics where looking at the dead sentries. The Hokage nodded and she and the other two sannin followed the jounin into the tent.

"What is it?" Takara asked,

"Each one was killed by a single frontal attack. They have no defensive wounds at all."

"They were taken out one by one by someone they knew…" Jiraiya muttered.

"The spy…" Takara scowled.

"It would seem so… triple the wall guards, if only two left then the spy is still here. We can at least stop them escaping. As of now the village is on full alert all leave and vacation is cancelled." Hokage was starting to get angry now. "Takara, Jiraiya, I need to speak to you in private." that was went they headed towards the hokage's office.

Tsunade watched the bin roll to a stop halfway down the hall. She understood why Takara was so angry but she needed the woman to claim down. In the office Tsunade sat in her chair and reached into her bottom drawer and pulled out her stash of sake and poured three cups.

"Takara," she offered the cup to the other woman.

"I'm fine." she said.

"Drink it you need to clam down." Takara glared at the cup, Jiraiya took the cup and forced it into her hand.

"Tell us, what couldn't you say in front of the others." he said.

"The leader of the group was Uchiha Sasuke"

"What!?"

"You're sure!?" they both demanded.

"Yes… I don't get it though…why come after Hinata?" Takara asked and downed the sake.

"For the Byakugan?" Jiraiya suggested.

"But wasn't it a little high risk, think about it if that was all they were after why not aim for Hanabi or Neji, neither have the caged bird seal like Hinata and they weren't under the nose of a sannin. They could have taken them with out encoring a single loss." Tsunade said.

"That's true, then why? What does Hinata had that the others don't? Than again the Byakugan itself is a powerful ability." Jiraiya said, the three paused to think, Tsunade with her usual clasped finger pose, Jiraiya leant against the wall with his own sake cup held to his lips but not drinking, and Takara had her arms crossed and was staring out the window, watching the teams moving around the village to enforce the lock down. Takara focused on her reflexion in the window, her face was scratched in several places, how could she be so careless. She had allowed the enemy to catch her unaware, even take her down so quickly by using underhanded tricks and then by taking Hinata. She remembered Uchiha staying back from the fight and watching his men be killed with out emotion, watching with those cold red eyes.

"Red eyes…" she muttered aloud.

"What was that?" Tsunade turned in her chair to look at Takara.

"That's it! The Crimson Tears." Takara turned away from the window.

"Huh?"

"That's the only thing that Hinata has that the other Hyuuga's don't, and Orochimaru took Sasuke for his Sharingan, so how tempting is someone who can use both the Sharigan and Byakugan." Jiraiya caught on.

"Exactly, but how did he find out about that? Not even Hinata knows… only us three where aware of it. Did any of you write it down?" Takara asked, "Maybe left a note unattended?"

"I didn't write anything…" Jiraiya said.

"I took a basic note but it has been locked away." Tsunade said.

"Where?" Takara pressed. Tsunade got up and pushed her chair aside.

"Here." Tsuande knelt down and tapped a section of wood, a corner popped up and she lifted away the cover to reveal the safe.

"How long has that been there?" Jiraiya asked

"Since the construction of the office, it was forgotten after the third took office because the second failed to mention it before his death." Tsunade explained.

"Who else knows about it?"

"No one… just me" Tsunade replied replacing the wood and retaking her seat.

"Then you think we where over heard in the hospital?" Jiraiya asked.

"That is a possibility." Tsunade said leaning back in her chair.

"How he found out isn't really the issue. What are we going to do about Hinata?" Takara suddenly said.

"ANBU teams have been dispatched as well as orders for the border guards to be alert. We'll find them before the leave Fire." Takara didn't look convinced.

* * *

Ino wandered down the hall to the Hokage's office, she had just returned from a solo mission and everyone was in too much of a hurry to explain what was going on. She got a little freaked out by the increase in guards at the gate and the grilling she got trying to get into the village. She had to show the orders for her mission as well as her chuunin ID, that was weird enough, they where never asked for the ID because the usual gate guards knew them all pretty well. She had come to the hokage tower to report in on her mission and to try find out what was going on. The door to the hokage's was closed and she heard voices inside. Instead of knocking she peaked into the nook where the assistants desks where located.

"Anyone there?"

"Yeah?"

"Oh hey Sakura, what's going on?" Ino asked and sat on the girls desk.

"A sound team infiltrated the village and abducted a jounin, they killed eight sentries while they were at it too." Sakura explained.

"Who's the jounin?" Ino asked a little worried.

"Its Hinata" Sakura replied. Ino clapped her hand to her mouth.

"Hinata! Why would they want to take her?" Ino couldn't think of any reason why they would want their timid friend, she was a team leader and that was about it.

"I dunno, Takara's pretty pissed through." Sakura said.

"Doesn't Hinata live with Takara?"

"I know what you're thinking but the rumour is that they drugged her first before going in. A lot of people around the village think she's dead."

"Sakura!" the hokage suddenly came out of her office to the nook.

"Hai?"

"I need files from the ANBU offices, do you know where they are?"

"Er… no Tsunade-sama"

"Shit, well where is Shiori, she knows." Tsunade looked around the halls as if the girl was hiding behind a flower pot somewhere.

"I don't know I haven't seen her since last night." Sakura shrugged.

"Damit, it doesn't matter, Ino start spreading the word those sentries on the walls where killed by someone they knew, a spy is in the village no one is to leave without clearance."

"Yes hokage-sama." With that the hokage spun on her heels and returned to her office and snapped the door shut.

"I really don't think we'll find out who it is at this stage…" Sakura said lowering herself into her chair, she didn't look surprised at Tsunade's announcement.

"What do you mean…?" Ino asked wondering why Sakura was acting a little weird.

"Well think about it, if you had just helped your buddies sneak into the village and helped them take on a sannin would you hang around for long after wards."

"Well you know the old lessons, hide in plain sight…" Ino said and slid of the desk before rounding on Sakura and staring at her.

"What? You're starting to creep me out…"

"It's nothing, I just have to confirm something with Tsunade be right back…" Ino backed away a step then went and knocked on the hokage's door, after a moment she was allowed to enter.

"Ino, didn't I just send you on an errand." Tsunade snapped.

"Er Tsunade-sama there's probably something you should know." the girl said and tried not to look at Takara who's glare could kill at the moment.

"What is it?" Tsunade said.

"There's something funny going on with Sakura."

"What do you mean?" Jiraiya stepped away from the wall and came closer to her.

"I mean… while I was out there I kinda probed her mind, cuz after you mentioned a spy she didn't look surprised and…"

"Get to the point!" Takara barked. Ino jumped at the sharp tone then blurted out,

"There's a strange chakra in her mind!"

"Strange chakra?" Jiraiya asked.

"In her mind?" Tsunade continued.

"A seal!" Takara hissed and as one the sannin headed for the door.

"Sakura!" Tsunade called as she left the office.

"Yeah?" Sakura asked as the three sannin surrounded her.

"You left early last night, where did you go?" Tsunade asked.

"I had a migraine I went home to get some sleep" she responded quickly.

"What about this morning? I didn't see you at the walls." Jiraiya stood behind her and placed his hands on her shoulder.

"I told you I have a migraine last night, I slept with earplugs because the neighbours cat was yowling last night." she replied starting to get uneasy. "I didn't hear the alarms at first and I came right here."

While she was talking Takara looked in her equipment pouch.

"Sakura are you aware that your missing a few kunai in your pouch?" she said dangerously

"I must've forgot to restock it after training." Sakura shrugged. The three sannin looked at each other,

"Do you sense anything?" Tsunade asked Jiraiya.

"There is something there." he replied, Takara's scowl deepened and Sakura started to get scared.

"What's going on!?" Jiraiya pressed down on her shoulders until she was forced to sit.

"Lets find out… Delving Gaze Jutsu" Takara held up her hand in a sigh that Ino recognised, it was the mind technique she had taught her a long time ago. For a few minutes the room was silent, everyone glanced between the blank faced Sakura and the intent Takara. A blue glow appeared on Sakura's forehead and formed a complex seal pattern.

"Is that it?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, Takara found it, now she'll have a look behind it." Jiraiya explained. Another while past by before the seal on Sakura's head vaporised. Takara dropped her hand sign with a scowl set firmly in place and Sakura sagged in the chair and held her head. Ino started to worry, what had she gotten her friend into?

"Well?" Tsunade pressed.

"Sakura isn't the spy but she walked in on her this morning." Takara said, she could kick herself after finding out who it was.

"So who was it?" Jiraiya released Sakura since she was no longer a suspect.

"Shiori." Takara growled

"Shiori? But she's …" Tsunade begin but Takara cut across her,

"This whole time, her clumsiness, absentmindedness, it was all an act. We never suspected her because she's been here so long!" Takara had to hurt someone, instead she turned her rage on a potted tree in the corridor and booted in cracking the pot and sending in bouncing down the hallway.

"When do you think Orochimaru got to her?" Jiraiya asked, the sannin now had forgotten about the two chuunin and Ino had gone over to check on Sakura, she was fine, just a little sickened because Shiori had overpowered her, they had underestimated the girl, if she was skilled enough to place a seal in Sakura's mind that was potent enough to change her behaviour… who knew what else she could do.

"It was probably around the time he was in the village, when he had his little pawn Kabuto running about." Tsunade surmised.

"Yeah… That's the only thing that makes sense at this point, she must have been a sleeper agent, waiting and sending any bits of information she got." Jiraiya rubbed his chin as he thought.

"It's because she was here so long and since she never left the village, I didn't think to put her in for the screening when we looked into the ANBU and other black ops. No wonder we never found the spy Takara." Tsunade looked up to the Royki, "Hey, where'd Takara go?" the youngest sannin had disappeared from where she was standing a few moments ago.

"I think I know…" Jiraiya said slowly, an unpleasant task lay ahead of him and Tsunade.

* * *

The ANBU headquarters where empty, every available ANBU, including Keku, had been sent out to scour the woods and block off the borders. The two sannin headed to the third floor of the bunker hidden in the mountain. Jiraiya didn't have to guess where Takara had gone, this floor housed the armouries for the ANBU. They pushed open one of the doors and found her. Takara was dressed in full battle armour, three equipment pouches hung from the back of her belt, two long sharp daggers, one for each leg, was strapped to her shins and another on her right thigh, on her back was her own katana as well as a standard ANBU issue sword, on her left arm was a bladed vambrace with three raised claw shaped blades for slashing, the pockets on her flank jacket where filled with summoning scrolls, likely they contained more weapons. When the two older sannin entered the room Takara was putting smoke and mustard bombs as well as a few grenades into a fourth pouch. Without turning she said,

"Don't try to stop me."

"Takara, You aren't thinking clearly." Tsunade said.

"Maybe not, but I know what kind of things he'll do to her." Takara replied and clipped the fourth and last pouch to the back of her belt, then she turned to walk out but the other two barred her way. "I'm not going to sit here and let them get further into Rice. If we lose track of them now we'll never find them again." Takara said sharply, her eyes were swirling, the normally peaceful grey had changed to bright amber.

"Calm down," Jiraiya tried to keep his tone soft, if she really wanted too Takara could get past them, but the result won't be pretty. "the ANBU are out looking for her and it's doubtful they could have gotten far with a prisoner." he tried to reason with her instead.

"Another reason to leave now to catch up with them."

"I'd rather you didn't" Tsunade said.

"We'll need you here" Jiraiya added.

"To do what?" demanded Takara.

"We'll need your help to co-ordinate the ANBU since you know more about them than we do, and if this is a run up to an attack we'll need you." Tsunade said.

"Ibiki knows more about the ANBU than me and Orochimaru will spend time focusing on his new prisoner so he's not likely to attack for a while, you've also weakened his garrisons at the border. He's going no where soon." Takara countered and made to step around them but they stepped closer together so their shoulders met, blocking the door completely. "get out of my way" she hissed.

"Takara, think about what you're doing. You're going to run off into enemy territory on your own, being spurred on by emotion. Even you know that it wouldn't work, you'll be captured or killed." Tsunade said with a sharper intimidating tone. Takara glared at her from under the samurai style battle helm, the amber in her eyes darkening to red. Jiraiya cut across with a more convincing argument.

"You have no idea where they went, for now let the scout teams do their jobs, once we know where Hinata is, 'then' you can lead the team to get her back. For now we need you here and calm." Takara looked between the two of them, her cheek twitched as her scowl deepened. If she did try to get past them she had no doubt that the two sannin wouldn't hesitate to stop her. For a while the three of them just stared at each other, then finally Takara moved her hand, both Tsunade and Jiraiya tensed in case they had to dodge an attack, instead through Takara reached up and pulled off the helmet she was wearing.

"Fine, I'll stay," she thrust the helmet into Tsunade's hands and stalked past both of them "for now" she added, with that the heavily armoured woman headed to her office on the top level of the mountain complex. Jiraiya let out a sigh of relief, that could have ended a lot worse.

"lets hope we get word back from the scouts soon…" Tsunade said looking at the helmet in her hands. "I really don't think we could talk her down again."

"We didn't talk her down, only delayed it. We should keep a close eye on her for a while, there's no way she'll stay here while Hinata is out there." Jiraiya said

"That's true…Come on we have work to do" Tsunade tossed the helmet back into the armoury and walked down the corridor. Jiraiya watched the helm roll to a halt, he had to appreciate the lengths Takara was willing to go for her surrogate daughter.

* * *

Hinata head was swimming, the sensation of movement didn't help and made her nauseous. She tried to open her eyes and saw the forest zoom past at a rapid pace, this added to her dizziness. She felt like she'd been hit on the back of the head with a war hammer. The bouncing and moving scenery was too much for her clouded head and she passed out again. When she next woke she found herself laying against a tree, her face pressed up against the rough bark. The nausea was gone but the throb at the back of her head wasn't, still it allowed her to look about to take in her surroundings. She was in a small thicket, laying on her side, her arms where pulled behind her back so far that her wrists were bound against the elbow of the other arm, making wriggling free with out notice or forming any hand signs impossible. Her feet where also bound at the ankle and the knees to prevent her using her legs to grab anything. Apart from her head, Hinata was completely immobile, helpless. She tried to avoid drawing attention to herself by slowly moving her eyes around the area. Two of her captors where nearby, one was Sasuke, he was leaning against a tree nearby with his eyes closed, he was taking slow deep breaths to replenish his oxygen starved muscles. This told Hinata that they had travelled far and a rapid pace. The other one was the bug guy she remembered from the dorm, sweat beaded on his forehead as he panted in big gulping breaths. Hinata glanced around for any sign of Takara but it was just the three of them.

"Breaks over time to go." Sasuke opened his eyes and stood up.

"But boss…" the tired sound started to protest but a sharp glare from Sasuke stopped him.

"By now they'll have search teams out we have to keep moving. Here take these if you're tired." Sasuke pulled out a bag of solider pills after chewing on one himself he tossed the bag to the other sound, the big guy shoved two in his mouth and bit down on them with a loud crunch.

"Huh, hey boss…"

"What now?" Sasuke snapped getting annoyed.

"Lookie" the big guy grinned and pointed a muscle bound finger at Hinata. "She's awake."

"Deal with it" Sasuke shot giving Hinata a withering glance, the sound got up and pulled out his black jack, he rose it to strike but Sasuke grabbed his arm stopping him.

"Orochimaru wants her unharmed you ape" with a look of disgust he thrust a vial into the sounds hand. Hinata recognised the vial it was the stuff they threw at them in the dorm. The sound looked disappointed as he put his blackjack away and pulled out a rag instead, he pulled the top off the bottle and doused the rag in the clear liquid. Holding it in his hand he grabbed a fist full of Hinata's hair to stop her wriggling free and pressed the rag against her mouth and nose, Hinata tried to get free but he held her head tight, so she bit him through the rag, the man grunted but still held the cloth to her face. The chloroform only took a few seconds to stop the teen from kicking her bound legs and then another few to make her go limp. The Sound stashed the rag in his pocket for later and picked up the girl slinging her back over his shoulder for the next phase of the trip.

"Hurry up already!" Snapped Sasuke and lead the way out of the small thicket.

When she next awoke Hinata found herself in a cell, she was still bound with one more addition, a gag. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. The cell was little more than a cupboard, small and dank, a heavy wooden door with iron bindings and she could only guess that sealing slips covered the outside. Hinata muttered curses to herself and rolled off her stomach to a sitting position, since she was alone she try to get out of the bindings. She tried to wriggle her hands free but the bindings were too tight and they where cutting into her wrists and elbows. It was the same with her feet, it seemed they didn't want her to get away easily. She couldn't tell how long she'd been there trying to free herself, a sudden noise outside the door made her pause. It was footsteps that marched closer to the door. Hinata closed her eyes, pretending she was still asleep. There was a grinding slid as a slot was opened on the door and Hinata saw the red glow on her eyelids meaning light had flooded into the room.

"Keep a close eye on this one, the Otokage will be here in a few days. If anything goes wrong it's your neck in the noose."

"Yes sir" one of the men turned and Hinata could hear him leaving the room, once the door slammed closed she heard the guy left behind muttered about being left babysitting before slamming the slot in the door shut again. In darkness once again Hinata opened her eyes, it was time to see what was going on. She activated her byakugan, outside the room the guard had slumped on a chair at the only table in the room, all around the room was doors leading to similar small cells, she looked into these expecting to see more leaf prisoners but it was only her. She expanded her view to look outside the room, below, behind and above her was solid stone. A bunker, she was in an underground bunker, probably just inside the Rice border. Seeing through the earth walls was difficult, before she could try to look further, the guard on the table got up and lifted something that was on the table. Hinata dropped her Byakugan and pretended to sleep again. This time the door to the cell opened and the guard stepped in.

"Drop the act, I know your awake."

Hinata was shocked and didn't react.

"Either you wake up or you don't drink" the said and she heard the slosh off liquid in a canteen. It was now that Hinata released how thirsty she was, her throat was dry and lips cracked. She opened her eyes and glared up at the man, he had a surly expression on his face and a canteen in his hand. He crouched down and pulled off the gag. He sat there for a moment with the canteen hanging from a cord in his hand as if he was waiting for something. Hinata looked him over, he was wearing the standard issue sound uniform with a raised collar flank jacket, he was a jounin. Hinata was about to say something but just before she opened her mouth the jounin suddenly moved, twisting the lid off the canteen and setting it on the ground.

"Are you gonna untie my hands or should I try and drink it like this?" she snapped, she was too pissed off to feign civility. The jounin scowled at her but didn't reply, he reached into his equipment pouch instead. Hinata watched him closely, once he released her hands she would get him in the chest with paralysing palm and get the hell out of here. The sound paused and glared at her as if he knew what she was just thinking. They were both silent for a moment, just staring at each other, finally the sound moved again, pulling his hand out of his pouch bringing with it a straw. He dropped the hallowed out tube in the canteen then got up to leave.

"Very helpful…thanks." She said, sarcasm heavy in her voice, the sound scoffed and slammed the cell door closed again. The bolt slid home and Hinata was left in darkness again. For a while she glared at the door then turned her attention to the canteen, she was thirsty. She wormed her way over and sniffed at the open lid of the canteen, it was water but she regarded it suspiciously, they wouldn't go through all that brother to abduct her just to poison her before they got any information from her, would they? The first sound had said the otokage was on his way so they needed her alive until then, right? Hinata chewed her lip as she thought about it, her throat was dry and sore she needed this drink. After nearly half an hour debating with herself she gave up and decided to risk it. She couldn't taste anything in the first mouthful so she greedily sucked up the rest. Once she emptied the canteen she chewed on the straw which was just a half hallowed out sugar cane, this would sate her hunger for now. Every hour the guard came and checked her bindings, every time muttering about how much of a pain in the ass she was. When ever he thought the binding had been worked loose in anyway, he tightened it, making Hinata's hours wriggling forfeit. She finally gave up when her wrists and arms where stating to get rubbed raw. It was uncomfortable to sit with her arms crossed behind her back like this but they showed no sign of changing the way she was bound.

Hinata counted 16 times the guard came to check on her before she heard another voice in the guard room, she activated her Byakugan to take a look, or at least tried too. She couldn't summon any chakra, the bastards had drugged the water after all with a chakra suppressant. Hinata growled at herself for not thinking of that. Now she was really pissed. The talking had been the changing of the guard as a different man checked on her the next time. He was the same, every time he checked her bindings so it was pointless to try anymore, she would save her energy for now and wait until she had a decent chance to escape, besides she was confident that Takara and Naruto would be looking for her. She ignored any water she was given over the next two days even the large lump of bread that the guard balanced on her knees so he could laugh.

Hinata was hovering on the edge of sleep when she heard a flurry of rushed foot steps. She looked up as the door to her cell was ripped open. Three sound, two chuunin and her jounin guard, stood in the door way.

"Bring her." the jounin ordered and the two chuunin came into the small cell, there was barely enough room for the three of them. The chuunin grabbed Hinata by the shoulder and pulled her into the larger room, once they had more room each grabbed one of Hinata's arms and hoisted her between them. The jounin led the way and the chuunin followed dragging Hinata's bound legs along the ground. They came to a room at last and the two chuunin dumped her on the ground. Hinata grunted as her chin struck the ground.

"Now is that a way to treat our guest?" Hinata instantly forgot her pain, she knew that smooth tone. Slowly she looked up, a few paces in front of her was Orochimaru. Hinata glanced around the room, chuunin and jounin lined the room, she counted ten or so, and that was only the ones she could see from her spot on the ground. Hinata's attention was drawn back to the front as a cool hand cupped her chin and tilted her head upward, it sent shivers down her spine. She found herself looking right into the face of Orochimaru, it was the first time in a long while that Hinata had frozen in fear. She knew full well what this man was capable of, the scars on Takara's arms spoke volumes about that and she knew that he was far stronger than Takara so if Hinata couldn't beat Takara in a full on fight, she had no hope against Orochimaru.

"I hope you haven't been mistreated here Hina-chan." Orochimaru removed his hand slowly, letting his fingers slide over her skin, Hinata shuddered. The man nodded to the two chuunin that had brought her into the room. Again they grabbed her and hoisted her to her feet this time, the jounin stepped forward with a kunai and cut the bindings on her legs and arms leaving her standing free in the room. Hinata stood on her shaky legs and rubbed her wrists to get blood flowing back into her hands. Now that she could look around properly she saw it was 14 sound including Kabuto who stood in the corner carefully watching the proceedings. Orochimaru and Hinata where in the centre of the room and Hinata knew that every sound was waiting in case she tried anything. She tried not to look at Orochimaru in the face, he was standing there with a smug expression she could feel his eyes on her.

"Not the talkative type? I guess Tak rubbed off on you a little." He said jokingly, "Well in that case I'll come to the point." Orochimaru stepped closer and Hinata used all of her will power not to recoil. "You're a gifted shinobi and I want you to come to my village."

"Why would I want to do that?" Hinata asked fighting to keep her voice steady.

"Well it's your choice really…" Orochimaru shrugged with his light tone, he walked behind Hinata and set his hands on her shoulders and spoke into her ear, "but consider, we were able to get you out of Konoha without much problem, that will speak to our skills. That, and I can help you impress that stubborn father of yours." Orochimaru felt Hinata tense at the mention of her father. "He thinks you're weak and he ignores your achievements, but I can help you get much stronger." He leant forward over her shoulder and she diverted her gaze, she was thinking about it, Orochimaru grinned and walked back around to the front of her. "You've gotten so strong up until now but a student can only teach you so much, think of what you can learn from the master of your master." Hinata knew he was referring to Takara. She dropped her gaze to the floor as she thought about it.

She could accept his offer, use him to get stronger and go back to wipe the arrogant smirk off her fathers face once and for all, but in the process she would betray Takara, Naruto, her friends and village. However the alternative was to face torture and possible death at the hands of the former sannin.

"Well Hina-chan, how about it?" Orochimaru asked sweetly holding out his hand.

The choice to Hinata seemed obvious.

_End Chapter 38_

* * *

_The night before Halloween I was with my Gamer/Anime club (Core) and we watched Uzumaki, a Japanese film (in English its Vortex), and it creeped the fuck outta me. The first half hour is nothing then it gets all weird and scary…_

**You where scared?**

_I don't like things that mess with your head!!_


	40. Chapter 40: Betrayal

_I spent a weekend in Dublin to attend Eirtakon, AKA an anime convention!! SQUEE!! my first ever! It was like Drama-con (with out the assult) I got a Hinata plushie and a Ryuk from Deathnote!!! PLUSHIES!!_

_A whole weekend of anime, manga, and cosplay, and no I didn't cosplay, there where so many L's…_

_I saw some funny things, A Itachi plaiting the hair of a Sasuke heehee, and so many others. So much fun. I wanna go again next year!_

* * *

**Betrayal**

Ever since the attack Takara was pretty much unapproachable, then again she hardly left the ANBU offices, when she did it was only to go to the Hokage tower.

"It's been three days, they must have gotten over the border by now, I've sent a few teams to check on the safe bunkers we staked out. They would have to stop somewhere." Takara jabbed the map on the table, Tsunade looked up at the younger woman, she'd been in a foul mood ever since Jiraiya talked her down from leaving and Shiori's disappearance really didn't help things.

Although Tsunade aggreed with Takara's course of action she was wondering was it a tactical mind or an emotional one that spoke to her now.

"That would be a good course of action," Jiraiya agreed looking over the map on the hokage's desk. It was littered with markers indicating where the leaf's forces were. On the map was marked a small red x this was where they found a dead scout team. Shiroi the spy seemingly tagged along with them in the guise of looking for Hinata to get away from the village before she was found out. Once far enough out she killed the other three members of the team and disappeared into the woods.

A pigeon flew in the window and hopped up and down on Tsunade's desk for attention. Takara lifted the bird and pulled off the note on its leg.

"There's a few reports waiting for me in my office, I'll go check them out." Without waiting for an answer, Takara went to the window and climbed out, taking the shortest route to the Hokage mountain. The other two sannin watched her go, Tsunade sighed and looked back at the map.

"Can you go keep an eye on her, I'm still not sure weather or not she'll try to go" she asked Jiraiya, he nodded and followed Takara out the window. Tsunade sighed again and rubbed her eyes, she didn't like the idea of the abduction or that Shiroi was the spy or that she was working alone. There was another possiblity that she had to consider, that the abduction was a cover up for the real spy to escape. Tsunade chose not to mention this in front of Takara but what if it was Hinata who was the real spy? Takara would never accept it, neither would Naruto, hell even Tsunade found it hard to believe but she had to consider the fact that Orochimaru had found out about their mission to Rice some how.

No that couldn't be it, Tsunade shook her head to clear her mind and she returned to the map, they had to find Hinata.

* * *

Jiraiya knocked at the ANBU captains office door and he received a bark for an answer.

"It's just me" he said coming in the door. Takara was standing next to her desk reading over the new reports, she gave him a quick glare then returned to the report.

"Why don't you start on that one?" she pointed to the next one in the pile. Jiraiya didn't argue and lifted the report, it was a quick status update from the teams stationed at the border and from those trying to follow the tracks of the assault team, so far there had been no luck from them.

The two sannin read in almost complete silence, every now and then one would voice an important find, but those where few and far between. Jiraiya put down his last report, it was nothing important here, it was from a team on the Fire/River border and they reported no activity there in the past five days. Takara was reading the last report so Jiraiya looked about the office, the pictures of the top ten in the bingo book where on the walls and one in particular was covered in kunai. Orochimaru's photo was full of puncture marks and a number of kunai that that not been removed, it seemed Takara was taking her anger out on the photo.

Jiraiya jumped as Takara let the file drop on to the table with a bang.

"They found tracks leading into Rice and they match the ones that left the village, they've already crossed the fucking border" Takara said through clenched teeth and she began pacing the floor.

"Where along the border did they cross?" Jiraiya asked reaching for the file, Takara knew what he meant and answered the impeding question.

"Near the bunkers where we sent those ANBU to stake out. If they're there we'll find them" Takara said passing a kunai between her hands as she paced.

"When did you last sleep?" Takara didn't answer him. Jiraiya stood up and blocked her path across the room. "Takara, go and get some sleep, if anything important comes we will send for you." Takara didn't say anything for a moment, Jiraiya put his hands on Takara's shoulders, "Trust us okay, go get some rest." He gave her shoulders a reassuring squeeze and reluctantly she agreed.

* * *

As Takara headed down the stairs the reality of the situation hit home, she was tired, worried and useless. Hinata was a captive somewhere in Rice and there was nothing the Royki could do about it. She had to admit that Jiraiya was right a few days before, she couldn't just run off into Rice looking for Hinata, she would get captured or killed, no question about it. She found herself walking down the main road of the village just following the smell wafting from a restaurant, but once she was in there she couldn't eat. Her throat closed up and the food seemed tasteless. After spending a while in the eatery she paid for the half eaten meal and headed off again. She tried to come up with ideas to make the search more efficient and quicker, while she pondered on this her feet automatically took her to the dorm. She had the key in the door before she released. She opened the door and stepped into the dark dorm and flicked on the light.

No one had been in here for three days, and no one had cleaned it. The coppery tang of blood still lingered in the air and the dried blood was caked on the floor. Takara walked quickly into the bedroom, pulled her pack from under the bed and piled clothes into it. She couldn't stay here anymore. She slung her bag over her shoulder and was about to leave when she noticed Panda-chan leaning against the photo of Hinata and her genin on the shelf, Takara stepped forward and something crunched under her feet, it was that other photo frame that resided on that shelf, it must have been knocked over in the fight. She reached down to lift the frame, shaking off the glass she looked at the photo. It was a taken at Hinata's 17th birthday the year before, just a photo of Hinata grinning into the camera holding up a cup in a mock toast with a lollipop in her mouth, behind her was Takara with a matching grin her hands on the girls shoulders and a dango stick protruding from her mouth. At the time Naruto thought it would be funny to scribble 'like mother, like daughter' on the back of the picture.

Takara pulled the photo out of the damaged frame, then let the broken pieces drop to the floor. She sank down on the bed and stared at the photo.

It was the same as before, with Gata, with her father and now with Hinata, what good was her strength and skills if she couldn't use them to protect the people she loved. For all her power she was never able to fight when it really counted. Her uncle had done it again, snatching away someone important, leaving her feeling hollow and helpless.

"He always wins…" she muttered to the photo as tears welled in her eyes, "Why does he always win?" Takara held the photo to her chest as the tears started to freely flow down her face.

* * *

He was woken by a rattle in the kitchen, being mindful of the events a few days earlier he pulled a kunai out from under his pillow. Silently, he slid out of bed and padded to the bedroom door, slowly he slid it open a crack and peered into the gloom of the hallway, no one was there, wondering weather it was a good idea to confront an intruder in only his boxers he crept from the bedroom, he stayed in the shadows and peered into his living room, empty, Slowly edging along the wall he looked around the corner into the kitchen there was a figure at his table. Gai relaxed and turned on the light. Takara blinked against the sudden light but didn't turn to face him.

"Takara?" he set the kunai down and walked up behind her. On the table in front of her was a picture and a glass which Gai assumed had contained some form of alcohol. She looked up at him with red eyes, at first he thought she was angry, but after looking closely the redness was not caused by the serpents gaze, her cheeks where wet meaning she had been crying, he couldn't remember the last time Takara cried.

The other chair at the table was occupied by a back pack, Gai assumed it contained clothes. Takara saw him glance at the bag, she looked at it herself before answering.

"I can't go back to that place." He knew what she meant.

"I won' t mind if you stay here, you look exhausted, come on you should sleep" she gave a flutter of a smile at his offer and stood up, she shuffled into the bed room while Gai put the cup away and after flicking off the lights followed her in. he found her sitting on the bed with her head in her hands, not sure what to do he sat down beside her, she turned and set her head on his shoulder. Gai wrapped his arms around her.

Even a sannin needed to be held and be told everything would be okay once in a while.

* * *

Takara had fallen asleep like that just before dawn, Gai laid her on the bed and let her sleep. It was time he got up anyway he was meant to relieve the night shift of the wall sentries in a few hours. He crept out silently as to not disturb the first bit of rest Takara got since this whole thing began.

Takara didn't know how long she was asleep but she was woken by a banging at the door. Scrabbling out of the bed she noticed Gai was gone. She answered the front door to an excitable chuunin.

"They found her!" he chirruped

"Where!?" Takara demanded,

"Tsunade-sama is debriefing her now, in the tower." Takara ran past the chuunin, leaving him behind she bounded across the rooftops. Ignoring the stairs she leapt up onto the roof and through the window to the Hokages office.

A relieved looking Tsunade was behind her desk, smiling at the exhausted jounin slumped in a chair opposite.

"Hinata, You're okay!" Takara strode right over and wrapped her arms around the girl, "I'm glad you're alright." after a moment she released her grip on her and stood to the side so Tsunade could talk to her. Takara stood to the side but kept her hand resting reassuringly on the girls shoulder and noticed she was playing with a dagger in her hands. Before Takara could ask about this Tsunade posed her first question.

"How did you escape from Orochimaru?" Hinata smirked and gripped the handle of her dagger,

"I didn't" she replied, Takara's attempt to get an explanation was cut off as a sharp pain erupted in her gut, Hinata twisted the knife before pulling it out and leaping over the table at Tsunade, she grabbed the older woman's mouth and drove the knife into her neck. The momentum of the attack meant Tsunade was pushed from her chair and in a few moments the hokage was dead.

Takara feel to her knees and tired to pull herself up by grabbing the desk.

"Why…?" Hinata just continued to grin at her as she calmly wiped the blood from her skin with the sleeve of Tsunade's jacket, she reached up to her hair line and scratched at her skin. It started to peel away, she grabbed the tab of skin and pulled it away, underneath Hinata's face was another, more sinister face.

"Do you like my new body…Tak?" Orochimaru asked with Hinata's voice, Takara shook her head dumbly. This wasn't happening. While Takara denied it Orochimaru walked closer and drove the dagger into Takara's skull.

* * *

"NO!" Takara jumped up and looked around wildly. She was alone in the room, no Orochimaru, no dead Tsunade, no Hinata. Takara dropped her head to her hands it was a dream, and a dam disturbing one at that. She looked at the alarm clock on the table beside Gai's bed, it was ten in the morning. She couldn't sleep after that dream so she got a shower and changed into clean clothes before heading to the Kage tower to see if there were any updates on the fourth day.

"What did I miss?"

"Good morning to you too…" Jiriaya muttered as Takara entered the office.

"You look terrible, did you sleep at all?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm fine," Takara snapped, so the other two dropped it.

"Well we have word back from the ANBU teams you moved yesterday they are watching the bunkers just inside the Rice border." Jiraiya told them, the ANBU had reported to him while Takara was resting.

A blue blur came in the window and slid across Tsunades desk, sending papers and drinks flying, before falling on the floor,.

"Ryuu!" Takara snapped up the dragon from the floor. The little dragon was puffing for breath.

"What did you find?"

"I followed her trail to the border but…" the dragon trailed off and fiddled with his whiskers

"What Ryuu?" Takara demanded.

"I lost her …" the dragon muttered.

"What do you mean you lost her!?" Takara pulled the dragon closer to her face and growled at him.

"Can't … breathe!" she loosed her grip a little and Ryuu continued. "It was like you said they headed straight for Rice, but before I could get close to her I lost her chakra. I flew in circles for a while looking to see if I could spot them but I couldn't I'm sorry Takara…I tried." Takara sat the upset dragon on the desk and sank into a chair herself.

"What do you mean you lost her chakra?" Tsunade asked the little dragon.

"I can find people I met because I remember their chakra signature, that's how I can deliver messages to Takara even when she's on the move. I was tracking Hinata the same way but I couldn't sense it anymore so there's no way I can follow it…" the dragon sniffed loudly, he was upset too.

"That means one of three things, Hinata is hiding her chakra, she can't use it, or she's…" Takara didn't want to finish her sentence, so Jiraiya did,

"Dead"

"I'm gonna try again!" Ryuu piped and he scrabbled to the edge of the desk facing the window.

"Thanks Ryuu" he nodded and leapt off the desk and flew out the open window.

"I'm going to go back to the ANBU HQ…" Takara got out of her chair and headed out of the room, she was planning to send Ryuu to find Hinata then head off and get her, Naruto had even offered to go with her because he was banned for leaving the village for that very reason and was guarding the walls, but if the little dragon couldn't locate her then she would have to rely on the scouts.

Takara knew that Tsunade and Jiraiya would try to stop her again, they had to restrain Naruto, he was ready to run off even without preparing, they made him the same promise they made Takara, when they found her he would be on the team to go get her. Until then he was banned from leaving the village and made to guard the walls where he could be watched. Unfortunately patience was not the boys strong suit.

Takara went back to her pacing of her office waiting for news from the ANBU scouts.

* * *

Later that day Tsunade was flicking through personal files and assigning more permanent duties to the teams around the village,

"Shouldn't you be reporting to Takara?" she asked, an ANBU appeared in front of her desk.

"Excuse me Tsunade-sama but I believe you should see these first" He stepped forward and handed over an envelope.

"Where were you stationed?" Tsunade asked taking the package.

"My team were assigned to watch one of the sound bunkers, the rest of them are still there but we thought you should see these first" he said sounding uncomfortable. Tsunade opened the package and tipped out the contains, photos.

Flicking through them she understood why the ANBU was reluctant to show these to Takara.

The first showed a well hidden door sunken into the earth with two sound guards standing nearby. In the next the doors where open and Orochimaru was walking out followed by a number of sound surrounding Hinata. Tsunade scowled at this one, flicking to the next few though, she got a shock. Orochimaru was smirking at Hinata and holding out a sound head band to her, Hinata stared at his hand with no expression. Hurriedly Tsunade flipped to the next photo, Hinata had taken the sound head band and was tying it around her neck, Orochimaru's smirk had changed to a broad grin. The last picture showed Hinata calmly following Orochimaru deeper into Rice. Tsunade let the photos fall onto her desk.

Hinata had betrayed them.

"What's this about?" Hiashi asked, he along with Naruto, Takara, Jiraiya and Kurenai had been called to a meeting with Tsunade. In the meeting room they all stood around a table which had the information related to finding Hinata spread out on it.

"We've got some new information on Hinata and I would like to take the opinions from the people who knew her best." Tsunade started.

"You found her?" Naruto asked leaning forward on the table.

"Sort of…" Tsunade said she wasn't really sure on how she was going to say this.

"What do you mean 'sort of'?" Takara glared at Tsunade knowing she was withholding something.

"Those teams you sent to watch Sound bunkers in Rice spotted Hinata…"

"Then what are we waiting for!?" Naruto cut across her.

"Be patient Naruto" Jiraiya said warningly.

"Like I said, she was spotted but there are… complications." Tsunade pulled out the photos and spread them out on the table.

Takara lifted the one where Orochimaru was handing her the sound headband.

"That's not possible…" she said shaking her head, Naruto just stared dumbly at Hinata wearing the sound headband. Hiashi just snorted.

"I should have expected this from her…" he muttered, beside him the raised vein on Takara's forehead began to twitch as she glared at Hiashi. She paused to put the photo down then grabbed a fistful of Hiashi's robe and pushed him against the wall.

"How can you even say that!? What the fuck do you know about her!?" she shouted in his face. "Tell me one thing about her that doesn't relate to her skills as a shinobi, One thing!" Takara demanded. Hiashi stared at her with his mouth slightly open, Takara didn't give him much time to answer though after a few moments she hauled him away from the wall and tossed him out the door.

"He knows nothing about her and doesn't deserve to be here." She snapped, slamming the door behind him, no one argued with her.

"I don't believe this" Naruto said throwing down the photo.

"I don't want to either but the evidence is there." Jiraiya waved his hand over the photos, Kurenai said nothing.

"I know Hinata wouldn't join him willingly" Takara stressed glaring at the smug Orochimaru in the pictures.

"Do you think he brainwashed her?" Jiraiya asked. "Hinata doesn't really have a strong defence against genjutsu."

"Well he has nothing to offer her that she can't get here" Kurenai added.

"That's true" Tsunade muttered. "Either way, I'm putting a capture order out on her, if any team comes across her they are to bring her back to the village for questioning."

"This is Sasuke all over again…" Naruto muttered to himself angrily, Takara glared at the photos, at Orochimaru's wicked grin. She wasn't going to let him get away with this.

* * *

"Why do you think they changed it to a COS?" (Capture on Sight) One of the border guards asked the other leaf on the small guard post tower.

"dunno," He shrugged and scanned the tree line, there where six of them at this post, three were on the lower wall below them and he along with the other two were in the single tower watching the surrounding area. The guard post was nothing more than a small wooden hut surrounded by a high wooden wall with a walkway and a scaffold tower to provide a good look out, the surrounding area had been cleared of trees, some to build the outpost but most so that it left a wide open area that an enemy would have to cross to pass them. All of the leaf here were jounin, normally these posts would have five sentries, two jounin and three chuunin, but this post guarded the border to Rice so they needed to be more alert. Tsunade has also arranged for another post to be built and it was in the middle of construction this would house another sentry team of six. From their tower they could see the skeleton of the new tower that was not yet complete, the rest was hidden by a rise in the land, a small hill, which is why another tower was being built over there, to give the maxim coverage of the border.

"I'm just saying it's a bit strange for them to…"

"Shh" the jounin held up his had to silence his friend. The three leaf in the tower suddenly became alert.

"What is it?"

"You hear that?" he continued

"Hear what?"

"Exactly, where's the hammering?" he was looking in the direction of the new tower. Normally there was an almost constant noise of construction from over that hill but he had just noticed, they had been silent for a while now.

"We should check it out." The other two agreed, they arranged for the other three jounin to take their places on the tower while they checked out the build site.

Running up the hill they started to get worried, the hammering still hadn't started up again. They crested the hill, hoping to see the builders sitting down to lunch but the reality was much different. The three jounin and chuunin where dead as well as the half dozen civilian builders who had volunteered for the job.

"Damit!" one snapped

"Be on your guard they might still be about." Another warned. Carefully they entered the half built fort. The wall was almost complete, if it had been this may not have happened so quickly, the walkways were incomplete and with out a tower it meant the shinobi here couldn't see very far around themselves. A rush from the tree line would have been on them in seconds. There was three sound among the dead, all jounin so they didn't go down easy. As they searched the post they found that the builders had retreated into the only finished structure in the fort, the hut, it meant they were out of the fighting and out of the way of the shinobi, but it looked like once the leaf were dead the Sound came here to finish them off. Dead ninja was one thing, dead civilians was worse, these men couldn't defend themselves and were slaughtered.

"Sound bastards…" Spat one of the leaf after looking into the hut.

"Hey," whispered another, "I saw something move over there…" he pointed to the far corner of the site. They crept over weapons at the ready, the jounin pointed to a box of tools, the lid was slightly lifted, one jounin grabbed the lid the others prepared to stab at the potentional enemy in the box. In one swift movement the lid was ripped from the box.

"AAGGHGHG" the leaf stopped their attack, one of the builders was cowering in the box. He stopped screaming after he saw the Konoha head bands.

He told them what happened, he was on the walk way fastening down the floor when he heard the shouts looking over the wall he saw the sound attack the Leaf, he did like he was told and tried to get to the hut but by the time he untied his safety harness and clambered down the ladder the fighting had brought the sound into the base he couldn't make it across the yard to the hut so he hid in his bosses' tool box instead.

"Looks like it was lucky I did…" he muttered grimly glancing the direction of the hut.

"Come on, lets get out of here, we should send word to Tsunade about this." One jounin said to the others, they agreed and taking the carpenter with them returned to the more secure fort.

The builder sat in the hut of the completed fort nursing a cup of coffee to calm his nerves while he told the jounin with him what happened so they could report to the hokage. While the jounin was writing now his account the build glanced around the hut, three bunks meant only a maximum of three Jounin where off duty at once, and on the wall was a few pictures some of the village, some of the jounin stationed here with friends and family.

"Guess that Sound leader must be a pain in the ass if you're looking for her." He mentioned to try and start a conversation.

"What?" the jounin looked up.

"Well you have a picture of her on the wall, so you guys must be on the look out for her." He pointed to the wall where the COS poster with Hinata's face was pinned to the wood.

"That's who led the sound team!?" the jounin asked again.

"Er, yeah…" the builder was starting to think he had said something wrong because the jounin scowled and scribbled furiously into the scroll.

* * *

"This is getting beyond a joke!" Takara raged, another meeting had been called. It was a week after the attack on the construction site, more sightings of sound teams being led by Hinata where being reported and some of the teams even managed to get photographic evidence of the teen. On each occasion however, Hinata managed to either escape or destroy the team that spotted her.

On the table in front of them now was the collection of the photos from different locations along the Rice/fire border. With each new set of photos Takara and Naruto checked for any tell tale signs that this was an impostor since both were now under close watch in case they left the village. Takara's normally short fuse had now become non-exsistant and she tended to snap at anyone for anything.

"I'm convinced now, this has to be an impostor." Naruto said.

"How can you be so sure?" Jiraiya asked, "Whoa, it has to be asked!" he said defensively as Takara glared at him.

"There are tiny differences, here Feisu's paws they're white." He pointed to one of the photos, "and here they are black." he pointed to an other photo taken a few days later. "also in no encounters has she summoned the fox."

"What colour is the fox's paws meant to be?" Kurenai asked lifting the pictures Naruto singled out, the tattoo was kind of hard to make out but there was the tiny difference. It would have been overlooked if you were not looking for it.

"Black" Takara answered shortly.

"I think you might have a point… here," Tsunade lifted another picture and held it up. It was of several sound along with Hinata, it seemed this one was taken covertly, in the photo Hinata was wearing an unusually low cut top,

"What's your point?" Jiraiya asked, he had noticed that the medic was pointing to the teens cleavage. Tsunade didn't notice the man staring and continued,

"The scar on Hinata's face and neck should continue further down her chest, but it ends at her collar bone here." Takara took a closer look at the photo, Tsunade was right, the scar stopped well short of where it should, how did she miss that?

"Speaking of scars, look here…" Naruto lifted another photo, this was of Hinata in action, sporting a few minor scratches and was mid bound away from an attacking leaf, there was a tear on her pant leg exposing a bit of flesh of her thigh. "Hinata has a star shaped scar on her upper left thigh, but its not here."

"How do you know what that scar looks like?" Takara asked through clenched teeth, glaring at the boy. To spare Naruto from Takara's wrath Tsunade spoke up.

"Alright that's enough for today, lets leave this for now." she shooed them out of the room but Takara remained behind as well as Jiraiya.

"Just give the word and I can have a team at the border in a day." Takara said, her tone suggested that she wasn't asking.

"Is there any doubt that this Hinata is a fake?" Tsunade asked, many of the photos were grainy and poor quality. Takara was silent, she knew as well as the others that there was still a possibility that this was Hinata after all, either way she wanted the girl home.

"Jiraiya?" Tsunade waited for his opinion.

"Weather this is a fake or not the teams she is leading are jabbing us between chinks in our armour, she has to be removed." he said honestly.

"Give the order" Takara urged.

"Alright, Takara I'm sure that you've had this team on stand by for the whole time, go."

"Thank you" with that the younger sannin spun and left the room just short of a run.

"Did I do the right thing?" Tsunade asked.

"Hmm?" Jiraiya looked down at the stressed looking hokage.

"Was it wise to wait so long?" she asked the rhetorical question into the darkening room, not expecting an answer.

* * *

"I don't like this…" Muttered Shikamaru, he, Ino, Chouji and Kiba where patrolling the border, "Why would they just send us chuunin?" he was nervous, as were the others, they all knew that a large number of Leaf shinobi had been attacked in this region, most of which where jounin, so what use was an all chuunin team.

"Hey Shikamaru…" Kiba quickened his pace to catch up with the team leader.

"What?"

"Do you believe the rumours that were going about in the camp?"

"About Lee? I'm sure he's straight…"

"No! about Hinata." this brought a sour atmosphere on the group.

"I don't want to believe it either but they did have proof, and why else would they change her status to COS." Ino said grimly.

"I know Hinata is not capable of betraying us, that's just not the kind of person she is." Chouji said with conviction.

"Yeah I guess you're GET DOWN!" Ino stopped mid step and jumped back out of the path of a kunai.

"Aw shit!" Shikamaru looked around him, while they had been talking the enemy had surrounded them, four of them, no five, he considered the odds, the three he could see were jounin so he must assume that the others were also jounin, in keeping with the pattern of the other attacks.

"Mice in the snake pit, mice in the snake pit" a deranged looking sound chanted under her breath, she had a snake tattoo winding up from her foot to her face, it was visible through gaps in her clothing, "Snake eat da mice, snakes eat da mice" she switched between the two phrases with a manic grin on her face. The leaf stood back to back to keep all sides guarded, Akamaru let out a long, deep, rumbling growl. The sound had them trapped in a clearing where they had a perfect view of them, where as they could hide in the trees and bushes.

"Chuunin? Guess they ran out of jounin huh?" one of the men said to his comrades.

"Seems so" another chuckled.

"Mice for eating?" the deranged woman said in a questioning tone.

"What do you say Taichou do we have to capture them?" the first man asked, both he and the woman looked up to an higher branch were a sixth sound who was hidden in the shadow of the leafs was standing. The captain chuckled, before replying.

"We had no need for them, kill them." that being said the captain crouched down on the branch and into the light.

"Hinata!?" Shikamaru shouted, the other leaf looked around in at the name. It was indeed their timid friend on the branch wearing a sound jounin flank jacket and headband, on her face was a cruel twisted grin as she watched them.

"Hinata what are you doing!?" Ino shouted. The grin faded from Hinata's face and she looked at the girl as if she had only just recognised her.

"Ino?"

"Yes it's me, its us. Have you forgotten us already!? What did the sound promise you? The Hinata I know would never betray her friends!" the medic shouted, a confused expression flickered across Hinata's face she looked between the leaf and the sound plate on her forearm. Her head slumped so the leaf couldn't see her face.

"We care for you Hinata, please come back to us!" Ino called again, hoping to bring their friend back, the sound just stood their ground ready to attack, waiting to see what their Taichou would say. Hinata's shoulders started working, she lifted her head to look at the chuunin again, but it was not sobs as they expected but laughter, she was laughing at them.

"Oh Ino, you assume I give a shit." with that a kunai appeared from her sleeve and she threw it at Ino's face.

Before the medic's breath could catch on her throat the trap was sprung, a swarm of ANBU appeared from nowhere the extra sound where slaughtered, the deranged one managed to shout something about a mongoose before she was killed. Hinata released she was in deep shit, she jumped out of the path of the two ANBU who tried to flank her, she hit the ground and slashed at another two on the ground, she was out numbered 20 to 1, not including the chuunin, so she decided to get the hell out of here. Hinata ducked under the arm of another ANBU, drop kicked another, slashed another and sprinted for the tree line. Before she got to safety a cat faced ANBU clotheslined her, as soon as she hit the ground several ANBU jumped on her. One slapped a gag over her mouth another got a seal over her eyes. Two others forced her arms behind her while another bound her arms, and two others bound her legs. Once she was restrained the ANBU hoisted her up and disappeared. The whole thing took less than 20 seconds. All that was left in the clearing was the chuunin the dead sound and the cat masked ANBU.

"You mission is over, you can go home now." with that she disappeared as well.

"Next time you're the bait!" bellowed Shikamaru into the woods.

"Hey Ino are you okay?" Chouji shook the girl who was staring straight ahead. She looked dumbly at her friends and muttered,

"Hinata tried to kill me…"

* * *

She was man handled the whole way to their destination, at any one time three or more ANBU had their hands on her, they were serious about this. She had lost track of time before the booming clang of doors rang out behind her. She was forced into a chair, her arms where retied to the chairs back, her legs to the chairs and a sharp jab punctured her arm. In one swift yank the duck tape over her mouth and seal over her eyes were ripped off, while she blinked in the sudden light the excess ANBU left the room leaving her alone with only three. A dragon and a falcon stood guard at the door and a cat stood in front of her, glaring.

"Geez Nee-chan, you didn't have to be so rough…" she pouted while looking around the featureless room, plain concrete walls, floor and ceiling and a heavy iron banded door with multiple locks. The cat didn't respond, only continued to glare. The cat examined her closely, the fox was visible on her left arm, with little black paws, the scar on her chest went down to the right place the only thing out of place was her smug expression. One of the strike team had injected her with a chakra suppressant before Takara could get a proper reading on her signature, but at first glance before hand it was close to Hinata's level.

"So I'm getting this isn't for a friendly chat over some dango?" Hinata said. Again, Cat was silent. "Hey, why won't you talk to me nee-chan?" Hinata faked a hurt expression.

"Explain yourself." the cat ordered sharply.

"Explain? What's to explain? You dear old uncle made me a better offer, you know he's not as bad as you say he is." Hinata smiled when she saw the jaw line behind the cat mask tighten.

"What offer?' Hinata smirked again, that was asked through clenched teeth.

"He wants to make a better world, a view I tend to agree with, if that means removing certain factions, so be it." she shrugged as best she could with her hands bound behind her. Two loud bangs on the door drew the cats attention.

"We'll continue this later" she said sharply and turned on her heel to leave.

"Looking forward to it," Hinata grinned "Nee-chan" she added with cute tone.

As the cat left two more ANBU entered the room to guard the prisoner.

"What is it?" Cat asked after the door closed.

"we've sent a message to Tsunade to come she should be here in a few hours." the cat nodded and pushed the porciln mask to the top of her head.

"I'm going to get some rest, then I'll interrogate the prisoner, make sure she goes nowhere."

"Hai!" the weasel saluted as Takara headed down the hallway. This was a small ANBU bunker, only really used for stop off points for ANBU on missions, it hadn't been used for an enemy interrogation since the ninja wars and back then Takara was just recently entered the ANBU. She entered the barracks, a few of the other ANBU where already there gathered around a table in the centre of the room a meal laid out in front of them.

They half stood respectfully, but Takara waved them down, she really wasn't in the mood for the formal stuff.

"Want to join us Taichou?" one offered,

"No, I'm alright." she declined his offer and instead sat on one of the bunks that circled the room, laying back she stared at the mattress of the bunk above her. She needed to think. The Hinata in the holding room, was it really her? She knew Takara's mask, not many outside the ANBU knew that, she also knew Takara's favourite food. The tattoo was perfect, so was the scar, her tone, her voice. What was she missing. Hinata knew what Orochimaru was like so she wouldn't willingly join him, but then again Takara had detected no seals, or any sighs of brainwashing.

"Is it really her?" She muttered to herself.

Takara allowed herself to ponder this for another before pulling herself off the bed, she would have to do it sooner of later. She removed her ANBU armour, vambraces and equipment pouch. Bringing with her a single dagger concealed under her trouser leg, she headed for the holding room. Once inside she nodded to the guards and all four left.

"Thank Kami for that, not a single one of them wanted to talk, how about you Nee-chan?" Hinata piped from her chair.

"Who are you?" she said

"What? Nee-chan it's me" Takara strode forward and slammed her fist into the girls face, the force of the blow tipped her chair over and she grunted as her head hit the ground.

"What the hell!?" she shouted. Takara said nothing but grabbed the back of the chair and sat it upright again bringing Hinata back up with it. She rotated her jaw and it cracked. Takara stalked behind her and grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled it up exposing the back of her neck.

"Now I know you're not Hinata, so I'll ask again who are you?" Takara asked in a calm tone.

"I told you I am Hinata!" again Takara punched her and again the chair clattered to the floor along with the girl.

"When Hinata became a true ANBU she got the symbol tattooed on her as all ANBU do. You don't have it" Takara said while pulling the chair up again. Like Takara Hinata opted to have her ANBU symbol hidden in her hair line at the back of her neck. Takara was finally sure, and it was time to find out who this really was.

"Who are you?" the girl scowled at Takara and said nothing. The sannin delivered another blow, she caught the chair before it hit the ground.

"Who are you?"

"Fuck you!" Takara pulled out her knife and cut one of the girls hands free. Replacing her knife she held the her wrist tight with her other hand grabbed one of her fingers.

"Who are you?" again nothing, Takara bent the finger back until the finger snapped. The girl gritted her teeth and let out a pained grunt.

"Who are you?" Takara was still using her calm tone. Again nothing. She snapped the rest of the fingers still she said nothing except cursing at Takara.

"Alright then, eventfully the transformation jutsu, which is rather impressive I might add, will fail and I'll see who you are, so let's move on. Where is Hinata? And what was you mission here?" Takara's tone was still calm and her eyes where intense, the stand-in met her gaze and started to release Takara wasn't going to stop until she got her answers, then again she had no plans to betray Orochimaru.

* * *

"What's the situation with the prisoner?" Tsunade asked as she came into the bunker with her ANBU body guards close behind.

"Takara-sama has been interrogating the prisoner for some time now" a weasel faced ANBU reported, pacing Tsunade's pace.

"Take me to her."

"Yes ma'am" the weasel pulled ahead and led the way into the bunker, as they reached the holding room the door opened and Takara stepped out. Tsunade paused at the sight, the younger sannins hands where covered with blood and splatterings of it where all over her face and clothes, and a deep set scowl was on her face.

"What did you find out?"

"For one that is not Hinata, her mission was to throw us off the trail by making us think Hinata had joined Orochimaru." Takara glanced back into the room, Tsunade stepped forward and looked in as well, slumped in the corner was Shiori, she had been beaten to a bloody pulp, she was out cold but alive, barely.

"Why would they need to do that?" Tsunade couldn't take her eyes off the traitor, she got what she deserved

"If we focused our search on where they took her it would had led us right to the Sound village. Hinata is a prisoner there, apparently she declined Orochimaru's offer." the scowl on Takara's face deepened.

"And the village?"

"She passed out before I could get that information, but honestly, I don't think they told her where it was in case this happened."

"What makes you say that?"

"I reduced her to tears, Tsunade, she told me everything, when I asked about the village she claimed she didn't know."

"You believe her?"

"It's hard to lie effectively with that amount of fear in your eyes." Takara looked back to Tsunade and the hokage nearly recoiled from the blood lust evident in Takara's eyes. "Either way, Ibiki will take over from here, if she is hiding anything he'll find it."

"If there's anything left to interview." Tsunade made a passing reference to the condition of the prisoner.

"I got a little carried away." Tsunade raised one eyebrow at her, she guessed the girl touched a nerve, either about Orochimaru or Hinata. Takara started to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"To wash my hands, and find the Sound village."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the caverns deep below the sound village, in a small dark cell, a miserable creature was curled into a ball, arms wrapped around her knees. Down the hall a door scraped open and the creature tensed, he was coming.

_End chapter 39_

* * *

_Ten pages again hmm wee bit of roll this time, well, what do we think people? I want feed back people! FEEDBACK!! It helps me write the next chapter!_


	41. Chapter 41: Prisoners of the Sound

_Yawn…this one was a little hard to write, but at least its over with … for now._

_Hey LMD, do you know where Takara is? She hasn't been in the intro for a while now._

_Hey yeah…Takara! (looks around) hmmm, dunno where she went…_

_Is she still huffing with you for deleting her face book page? Why did you do that?_

_It was unfair that a fictional character got more hits and friends than me!!!_

_Serious!! (laughs long and hard at LMD)_

_You're a real friend Skip…….._

_And get well soon to Ammy-chan!!! From everyone here!! Hope your feeling better!!_

* * *

**Prisoners of the Sound**

"Well Hina-chan, how about it?" Orochimaru asked sweetly holding out his hand.

Hinata rubbed her wrist and started at the ground, Orochimaru waited patiently for her response. Behind her the jounin sniffed loudly drawing Hinata's attention he still had the kunai loosely clasped in his hand. Hinata looked around the room again, most of the sound seemed to relax a bit now that Orochimaru was speaking to her. Hinata grabbed the kunai and slashed the jounin and one of the chuunin flanking her and dove for Orochimaru.

The kunai stopped centimetres from the otokages neck as several sound jumped on her, they wrestled her to the ground and forced her arms back behind her back and tied them there. She was hoisted back to her feet and Orochimaru leant close to her scowling face.

"You made the wrong choice, Hina-chan." he said with a menacing tone, she spat in his face. At this outrage the sound forced her to the ground again. She grunted as her chin struck the ground again. While the sound made sure Hinata was bound tightly Orochimaru glanced over his shoulder as he wiped the gob of spit from his face.

"Shiori" he crooned to the shadows,

"Shiori!?" Hinata watched as the quiet girl stepped into the light, the leaf head band that normally sat on her forehead was gone and on her skin was the same seal that had been on Takara's back, the pet seal. Shiori had an uncharacteristic grin on her face.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama?"

"I'll need you to cause a little bit of a disturbance, a distraction, we don't want them to follow us back home do we?" He placed his hand on her head and ruffled her hair like she was a dog. Shiori just grinned at his attention, as he touched her the seal on her forehead glowed.

"I'll do what I can." with that he send her away, she scurried out of the room.

"Let go of me!" Hinata barked at the sound holding her.

"Now then, lets get everything arranged for your trip." he smirked at her,

"Trip?" They were taking her to the Sound village, this was perfect, Takara could use Ryuu to find her and the village.

"I know what you're thinking. You can't escape and they won't find you." he indicated to the sound to lift her up again, but remained out of spit range.

"You do know Takara isn't going to quit until she kills you." Hinata hissed at him, at this Orochimaru sniggered, he was laughing at her, Hinata's confidence wavered, if it was just arrogance she wouldn't worry but something about his face about his reaction worried her.

"Now you see that is no longer possible my dear Hina-chan, Takara was killed trying to defend you." Hinata's face chanced from the deep set scowl to shock. She stared wide eyed ahead, this wasn't possible, while Hinata was stunned Orochimaru stepped forward and cupped her chin again, closing her open mouth.

"I'm afraid we're pressed for time so we'll have to continue this conversation later. Ah Shiori you're ready, very well then, I'll leave the troops in this bunker under your control, cause as much annoyance to the Leaf as you can." Hinata glanced over at the girl as she re-entered the room, and sucked in a shocked breath it was herself standing in the doorway with a grin, that was how they planned to do to whether Hinata joined them or not, they where going to make the village think so.

Shiori looked ecstatic to be left with this task of importance.

"We'll be leaving soon, get your stuff together!" Orochimaru ordered,

"Hai Otokage" the sound echoed and most went off to make preparations for his departure, including disposing of the jounin and chuunin Hinata had just killed.

"That means you too." He turned back to her still being supported between two chuunin as her legs had been bound again as well.

"I'm not going to make this easy for you." Hinata hissed up at him.

"I expected as much," with that Orochimaru brought his palm down sharply on the back of her neck and Hinata's world went dark again.

* * *

She remembered nothing clearly for a while, mainly the movement of trees, greenery, huge rock formations but mostly the smell and taste of chloroform.

Hinata slowly opened her eyes, but it didn't help it was still dark. She blinked for a while trying to get used to the darkness. Shapes finally began to emerge from the shadows, slowly Hinata pushed herself to a sitting position and glanced around the room. It was another small cell. The first thing she noticed was that her arms and legs where free. The cell had a low cot with a thin blanket on which she was now sitting on, at the end of the cot was a toilet and a tiny sink was bolted firmly to the wall. In front of her the wall of the cell was gone replaced by a row of thick solid looking metal bars. It opened onto a corridor an identical cell was opposite her, there was a bundle of rags was on the cot, it was another prisoner. Further down the corridor was two other cells and as far as she could tell they where empty but she could be wrong. There was only one entry to the cell block it was a heavy iron bound door, on the wall beside this was a lit touch, its weak flame cast a dim light and long shadows throughout the room. Hinata shivered as a draft came in through the bars. She reached for the blanket but paused as she found out why she was so cold. Her warm jumper and trousers where gone, in their place was a skin tight vest top and a half thigh length shorts. She scowled feeling violated and pulled the blanket around her shoulders. It wasn't much help because it was so thin. The bundle across the hall moved as it stifled a cough.

"Hey" Hinata walked to the bars and called softly over to the other prisoner. The bundle jumped at the sound of another person's voice. He rolled over exposing a mournful face. He studied Hinata's face then pushed himself up from the cot and shuffled over to his own bars. Under his thin blanket she could see he was dressed in a similar fashion, only the shorts to cover him, his grizzled hair and rough stubble told her that he was here for sometime.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Under the sound village" he grunted as if speech was a lost skill. By his strong accent Hinata could tell he was a waterfall ninja, a captive, just like her.

"What are we doing here?" she probed.

"We're here to satisfy his curiosity." with that he held his arm out into the hall way into the dim light, on his elbow was familiar scarring from repeated injections and blood drawing.

"Did you see what they did with my clothes?"

"Thinking of trying to escape, don't bother, I've tried…" he sat back on the cot. Retreating from the light as if it hurt him. "And the clothes that's just so he can see the effects of his tampering."

"Tampering?" He stood back up again and into the light and let the blanket fall, his right arm was an angry red, so was half of his chest and several back marks where flecked around his skin.

"What did he do to you?" Hinata gasped at the sight, when he turned to retrieve his dropped blanket she saw several sores on his back.

"I don't know, I don't want to know, I just want to go home" he threw the blanket back around him and sank back into the darkness, this man was supposed to be an enemy but she couldn't help but fell sorry for him. Hinata started to look around her cell to see if she could find a way out.

"The jailer bitch took them."

"What?" She looked back across the hallway.

"You asked what they did with your clothes, the jailer bitch took them after she changed your clothes, I think the hag kept your top." if seemed he didn't want the silence to come back. "What's your name?"

"Hinata, what about you?" she answered leaning on the bars.

"Banehe. You're a leaf aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"My team was supposed to escort a supply caravan to one of our guard posts, they attacked us, I managed to survive the attack along with one of my subordinates. They took us and our supplies to one of their bunkers. The bastards had one just inside our border. After that they brought us here." Hinata let the man speak, it sound like he had been waiting a long time to tell someone his story. "I was expecting to be tortured for information about our defences, our numbers, our tactics. That didn't happen, instead he took us to his lab, used us like little lab rats." he spat the last bit.

"What happened to your friend?" Hinata asked quietly.

"He did something different to the poor boy, he died last week…" Hinata guessed that was when his determination had died as well. "How did they get you?" he asked.

"They came into the village in the night, attacked me in my dorm they kil….killed my friend in the process and took me, as far as I know I was the only one."

"They took you from the village? That was a bit ballsy." there was surprise in his tone.

"Yeah… they took me to a bunker first as well. Orochimaru came to meet them, he said he needed me for something."

"Needed you? What for?"

"I wish I knew." Hinata sighed and sank into the cot. "Did you hear anything about it?"

"No, the first thing I knew about you was when they dragged me back in here after his check up and that jailer was just leaving and eyeing up your jumper." Hinata was hoping he would know something, then again he could be lying, but there was no reason for him to.

"Banehe."

"Aye?"

"How long have you been here?"

"I lost count after the third month." he said sadly, Hinata took a sharp breath, he had been here that long? So how long would she be here? After that neither one of them really wanted to talk anymore. They sat in silence and Hinata was sure that Banehe had fallen asleep again. In the darkness and silence the reality that Hinata had tried to deny rounded on her.

Takara was dead. The last thing she could remember of that night was just after she was struck on the head, she had seen Takara fall to her knees and a sound coming up behind her, and then… blood. That was all she could remember, she tried not to think about it but the thought kept coming back. Takara had died trying to protect her. Hinata huddled in a ball clutching the thin blanket around her and quietly sobbed to herself.

* * *

She couldn't tell how much time had passed but she was jolted from a doze by a loud bang as the heavy door at the end of the hall opened. A stern sound clomped down the hall with a deep set scowl on their face and set down a tray in front of each cell, glancing into each cell, almost daring one of the prisoners to reach for the food. Hinata remembered Banehe saying the jailer was a woman, she decided to take his word for it, there was nothing feminine about this woman. Dirt was smeared on her skin and caked under her nails, her arms where thick as tree branches. Banehe snatched the bread from the tray in front of his cell, the jailer smacked his bars with the thick blackjack she had.

"Too slow bitch!" he growled from his cell, it seemed this was the only thing he had to look forward to anymore, teasing the jailor, he retreated out of reach to his cot and nibbled on the stale bread. The woman snorted and gave his bars a warning thud then she turned and clomped out of the cell block with out a word.

"That's a woman?" Hinata peaked out from her bars towards the door. There's no way she could possible wear Hinata's small jumper.

"Hard to believe isn't it." he answered through a mouth full of bread. Hinata looked at the tray in front of her cell, it had a lump of bread, a bowl of watery soup and a jug of water. Banehe had shuffled back to front of his cell, since the bowl and jug where both too wide to get through the bars, he sat cross legged in front of the bars and ate his soup through them.

Hinata looked at the food with suspicion, she had been tricked before.

"If you don't eat now you might not get anything for a few days." he told her.

"Don't they drug the water?" Hinata sat cross legged in front of the bars like Banehe.

"Aye, but the alternative isn't pretty." He replied and gulped down the soup. Hinata supposed he was right, dying of thirst wasn't a good way to go, she glanced at the sink, but he must had knew what she was thinking.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. The water from that sink has been treated with some sort of chemical, try drinking it and you'll be puking your guts up for a week."

"Speaking from personal experience?" he nodded and had to stretch through the bars to reach his water pitcher.

"You really should eat you know…" Banehe said.

"I'm not hungry" Hinata said and stared at the food, she was betrayed by a stomach growl.

"Playing the martyr then, fine but can I have your bread?" Hinata tore a chunk off her bread and threw the rest to him. He scrambled to grab it and shoved it into his mouth quickly in case she changed her mind. Hinata took a bite of the bit she saved, it was hard and tasted awful. Although her body needed the food Hinata didn't really feel she could eat it, grief still weighed in her gut. She dipped the bread in the soup and tried to eat it again, although it was a little softer, it still tasted horrible. Eventually she did eat the rest of the meal and the water, she knew she would regret it later but she didn't care at the moment.

* * *

"Heads up!" Called Banehe as the heavy door opened and two sound marched down the hall and stopped in front of the occupied cells, the jailer appeared behind them with a ring of keys. She counted them off before selecting one and opening the door to Hinata's cell. Hinata scrabbled to her feet and took on a defensive stance, the two men looked at each other as if to say 'here we go'. One reached into his pocket and pulled out a few cable ties, the other pulled out a blackjack.

"Turn around" the one with the baton ordered. She just glared back at them. One of the men strode into the room, Hinata punched him quickly in the nose,

"Ouch! You little…" he was cut off as his partner barged past him and stuck Hinata's arm as she tried to hit him as well. In the small cell there was little room to manoeuvre so the first guy, now with a bloody nose, grabbed Hinata's arm and planted his hand on her back forcing her face down on the bed, Hinata bent her leg abruptly getting him between the legs, he wheezed and nearly lost his grip on the wriggling girl. The second grabbed her arms pulling them forcibly behind her back while he held them there the first sound pulled two cable ties tight, locking her arms in a crossed position behind her back, Hinata managed to roll over and started kicking at the two men, each grabbed a leg and forced them together and while one held them the other tied them. Both let her go now that she was restrained.

"My nose…" one muttered and pinched the bridge to stem the blood flow.

"Ah shut up and help me." the other scowled and he grabbed Hinata's arm, dragging her off the bed onto the floor and into the hall. One other got a hold of her other arm and the two of them hoisted her up between them and carried her out of the cell block. Hinata kept a mental note of the path they took through the base. They passed the jailers station and into a featureless tunnel with rough walls and floors, no windows meant they were still underground. The two sound marched on down the featureless hallway, all the doors leading into the corridor where closed and no signs gave a clue of what could be inside them. They stopped at one door that was different from the others it was made of polished wood and seemed out of place. Inside this door was what looked like a well kept office, with matching wood desk and book case, on the opposite wall from the door was another one and this was where the sound took her. This room couldn't be anymore different than the office. Lining the walls where shelves, fridges, benches cluttered with equipment, a large work bench with shelves halved the room and Hinata couldn't see what was hidden behind it. In the centre of this half of the room was a table, it was empty except for the restraints. The sound lifted her onto this table, despite her struggling they forced her to her back. One held her shoulders to the table while another lifted one of the restraints and buckled the loop around her neck, the straps connected to the loop where tightened until she couldn't lift her head. Once that was done, they held her arms tightly as they cut the bounds and wrestled them into their own restraints, lastly the same was done with her legs. For extra measure another was thrown over her waist and tightened to the table.

They checked their handy work making sure she couldn't move then left the room. Once they closed the door Hinata pulled at the leather straps trying to work them loose or snap them, they proved too effective though and she could only move as much as the small amount of slack allowed her, which was an inch in either direction.

Sweat beaded on her forehead as she pulled at the straps, she stopped to catch her breath and looked around the room. It looked scarily familiar to the lab in the ANBU report about Orochimaru's escape that Hinata had read without Takara's permission. So this was very bad. She renewed her effort to get loose.

"You'll end up hurting yourself" Hinata looked up at the top of the table was Orochimaru. When did he come in? she hadn't seen him when she looked around a few minutes earlier, he must have been behind the workbench that hid the other half of the room. "Look see," Orochimaru walked to her side and touched her wrist, it was red with the friction from the leather. He reached under the table and hit a switch, a light turned on over the table. Hinata shut her eyes to the bright light for a moment until her eyes grew used to it. When she opened them again Orochimaru was looking over her with a smile. It made her uneasy. He studied her for a long while before turning to one of his tables and started to fiddle with something that was on it. The object, it turned out, was a syringe. He returned to her and held her arm tightly and pushed the needle into a vein to draw some blood. He drew a number of vials of her blood and carefully patched up her arm.

"There now, that wasn't so bad, was it" Orochimaru crooned as he held up the four vials to the light, one by one. He smiled to himself and for the moment ignored Hinata, he placed three of the vials in one of the fridges and put one into a test tube holder. Hinata turned her head as much as the collar would allow to see what he was doing, although from her angle it was hard. He put small samples of her blood into smaller vials. To each he added a different chemical and then placed the smaller vials into one of the strange machines.

"There, now we'll not get anything back from those tests for a while." he said as if Hinata was a willing partcipent. He placed his finger on the top of her scar and slowly slid his finger down her cheek, following the line of her scar. She turned her head away from him, resisting the urge to bite him. Orochimaru chuckled to himself and produced another syringe from inside his jacket.

"Alright then, lets kill a little time" He pulled the plastic cap from the needle and as before held her arm and injected the clear liquid. "Lets see what you are capable of."

The sedative took effect in a few seconds and the teens eyes slid closed. Orochimaru watched her for a second to make sure she was out, then he undid the restraints. He had to have a control to base his research on, in other words he needed to assess the girls strength. Behind the work bench was another door that led down into the large cavern he had altered for his tests. The walls where lined with a special rock that clouded chakra, it was similar to the stone used to make the walls of the maze in Suna for the chuunin exams. The chamber was filled with pillars to give a little cover, so his victims had a fighting chance, and he got a little amusement from their attempts to fight back. He carried the girl down the steep stairs and into the huge cavern. Leaving her in the centre he returned to his lab after sealing and concealing the door to his lab. The sedative he gave her wouldn't last long and it also restored her chakra but before she woke he would arrange a little surprise for her.

* * *

Hinata woke, finding herself laying on a stone floor, she scrabbled to her feet and scanned the area. She was in a large hall, lines of pillars held the unseeable roof up, each pillar also had a burning torch on it, casting a shadow pool of light at the foot of the pillar. In each direction was a wall of blackness, the hall was huge. The floor was uneven and dotted around was stalagmites seemingly growing from the floor. The room was silent except for the crackle of the torch flames and the dripping of water.

Hinata rubbed her arm as it was still sore from the needle and surveyed her surroundings, was Orochimaru toying with her?

There was a shuffle to her left, Hinata flattened herself to a pillar and peeked around the edge, a sound jounin was stalking between pillars further down the hall. His head was swinging from left to right, he was looking for her. Hinata looked around for anything she could use as a weapon, she lifted a fist sized rock and sunk into the shadows.

The jounin continued his slow search a kunai in one hand at the ready. He was confused, the sound jailer had told him if he found and killed a woman in his hall he would win his freedom and be allowed to return to his home in grass. He had agreed right away and was led into this cavern, next to the door was a sound flank jacket, an equipment pouch and a vial of liquid he was told would counter the chakra suppressant, at least this bit was true he could feel his power return a few moments later. Donning the armour he ventured into the hall. He figured this was for the amusement of Orochimaru-teme, but it allowed him to go home he would do it. He heard a flurry of bare feet on stone and turned in time to see the woman coming at him with a rock.

Hinata cursed the sound had spotted her, she threw the rock at the ground and it bounced up and stuck him in the leg, he grunted and Hinata leapt at him slamming her fist into his head. He staggered back and swung for her with his kunai, Hinata grabbed his arm and pulled him forward and rammed her knee into his gut, the man wheezed and Hinata elbowed him in the back. The man snarled and kicked out at her. Hinata bounced back out of the way, he threw his kunai at her, she ducked and it hit the pillar behind her. Hinata snapped it up, now she was armed.

The man scowled and brought up his hands into a seal.

"Dragon's Breath Jutsu!" a bust of fire was launched down the hall Hinata ducked behind a pillar as fire roared around her.

"I'll show you dragons breath." she hissed, without thinking she ran though the seals for Elemental Dragon and to her surprise, it worked, her chakra was back. Grinning she took control of the flames around her and formed it into her own attack. The flame dragon turned back on the startled man, he was to intent on the flame dragon he failed to notice the crack in the earth below him. Hinata's earth dragon shot from the ground knocking him from his feet then ramming into his back. The man screamed as the dragon crushed him, then he was silent. Hinata dropped her jutsu and the dragons vanished. She headed over to the sound and took his equipment pouch with its merge stock of three kunai, five shrunken and two bandages. While she was at it she took his armour, she had a feeling she wasn't alone in the hall and the light from the fire ball and her dragon would attract any others.

Spoils of her fight in hand she sprinted into the darkness to hide and plan. Once she was sure she was well hidden in shadow, Hinata activated her Byakugan to look around. The hall was vast, more of a natural cavern, everything outside was hidden in a fuzz it seemed she was far below ground meaning she couldn't see far. There were four other sound and she was right they where attracted to the light of the fire jutsu's and where converged around the body of the other man. Hinata ignored them for a while and looked for a way out, on the ceiling was a large hole that lead to the surface, this alone showed how deep underground she was. The entrance to the hall and above ground was guarded by a heavy metal grate and five rapidly spinning fans kept fresh air coming down the shaft and also discouraged escape, the speed of them would tear a person to shreds, not even Ryuu could slip through there, maybe Pusa could smash her way though but half way up the shaft narrowed, Pusa couldn't get through there. Hinata sighed, escape through that shaft was not viable.

* * *

"Isn't that the grass guy?" one of the other prisoners asked.

"Yeah…" another checked the body for a pulse. "He's dead."

"Kill the girl and go home, it sounded so easy when they said it like that." a third said.

"This is another game, they're screwing with us!" the first hissed. They too had been given a pitiful equipment pouch and a sound's jounin flank jacket.

"Lets stay together, if we attack her at once one of us will get her." the fourth suggested. The others agreed.

"What was that!?" the third, a cloud shinobi, turned in the direction of the noise holding his kunai in front of him.

"What was what?" the second asked.

"I heard something growl…"

"Growl?" the fourth, a smoke shinobi along with the second, asked, and stared into the darkness. "I don't see anything."

"I'm telling you I heard it!" the cloud hissed back.

"Forget him, he's been jumpy since they caught him." the first, a shinobi from the Snow village, said. The two smoke shinobi looked at each other uneasily.

The growl sounded again, this time they all heard it.

"What the fuck is that!?" the snow panicked.

"Who's jumpy now…" the cloud muttered.

"Ssh both of you, it might be her." the older smoke hissed, and stared into the darkness again. "There!" he shouted and threw a kunai to deflect the one that was heading for the younger smoke. All four of the men turned towards that direction and Hinata's trap was sprung, Feisu bounding in from behind and tackled the snow, closing her jaws around his arm and dragging him kicking and screaming into the darkness between the pillars. The cloud started to go after him but he was stopped by Hinata darting in front of him and slashing upwards, nicking his flank jacket as he back peddled away from her, Hinata was about to bounce back into the dark but the younger smoke blocked her path with his hands in a seal.

"Stone Arrow Jutsu!" the loose pebbles on the ground rose to shoulder level and shot like bullets towards Hinata. She ducked and used a chakra boast to her feet to jump over their heads.

Meanwhile the Snow kicked Feisu in the ribs and stabbed at her neck with his kunai and the giant fox dropped him with a yelp. He scrabbled to his feet and faced off against the fox. The beast snarled at him, his own blood dripped from its fangs. He couldn't take it anymore, the sound where toying with him, he had it, he didn't care anymore, he didn't care what happened to him, he just wanted to do as much damage as possible before they killed him. His rage at the sound bubbled up, he roared and changed at the fox. Feisu started off as well, ducking the kunai and tackling the snow to the ground, Feisu skidded to a halt and before the man got back to his feet the fox savaged his throat.

Hinata ducked and rolled to try to avoid the Stone Arrow attacks. The sound was surprisingly accurate with it.

"Guardian fortress!" Hinata threw up the rock cone, she heard the stones rattle off the outside of her protective wall. She tried to catch her breath and activated her Byakugan, the sound had several stones at the ready for when she came out, another one had circled around behind her, the third one was missing.

"where are you?" she muttered and extended her vision, she saw Feisu finishing off the one she dragged off. The last was above her. He was attacking from above her, both hands clashed in a double fist. A chakra charged punch shattered Hinata's protective cone, as the walls crumbled around her the other two attacked, with the stone bullets and Shrunken. Hinata ducked the arrow jutsu but she was caught by the ninja stars, the sliced her arms and a few imbedded themselves in the stolen flank jacket. She hissed and rolled out of the light again and ran up the nearest pillar, Feisu stayed hidden in the shadows below. The sound regrouped around the shattered remains of her jutsu, more ammo for the Stone Arrow jutsu.

Hinata scowled, she hadn't thought of that. It was time for something more powerful. She dropped back to the ground after travelling someway away from the group and had Feisu come to meet her, bringing with her the equipment of the one she just killed. Hinata added it to her arsenal of weapons. After a moment to gather her energy again, she carried out the complex series of seals and formed the fire dragon by using the small flame from the torch. She focused all her energy into the dragon making it long enough to reach the three sound.

"Where did she go!" the cloud growled, he was standing back to back with the two smoke, the younger one still had a small cloud of stones hovering around him, ready to attack.

"Relax, she's still around" the older smoke ordered.

"The little sound bitch, wait till I get my hands on her." the cloud continued to rant.

"I told you to shut up, I can't hear anything with you flapping your trap!"

"Senpi!" the younger sound shouted, the older smoke looked in the direction the younger one was pointing to. There was a glow showing between the pillars,

"Is that a fire?" the younger smoke asked.

"Looks like it…" the cloud muttered.

"It's moving!" the glow wound it's way closer between the pillars, as it got closer they could see it was a dragon baring down on them. The younger smoke launched his stones, they passed through the flames not slowing it down.

"Move!" the older smoke shouted but the younger smoke was frozen and watched as the flames bore down on him. Before the others could react, he was gone. The dragon twisted between the pillars and sent out a burst of fame at the cloud, burning the right side of his body, he fell to the ground and screamed. Before Hinata could finish him she had to divert her attention to the older smoke that was charging at her bellowing in rage and skilfully avoiding the dragon. Dropping the dragon hand sign the flames died and the area around Hinata was plunged into darkness, the smoke kept going not put off, Hinata watched him carefully after she avoided his first attack. His eyes adjusted to the dark and he saw the outline of the girl, he threw his small supply of throwing stars and was shocked to hear each of them bounce off of metal, she defected them. Even in this darkness.

Further down the hall the cloud was still screaming with his burns. He stopped as he saw a pair of boots through his watering eyes. He looked up at the grinning face, and that was the last thing he saw.

Hinata watched the last sound through her Byakugan, he could tell where she was but not follow her, so she took off running around him with her own throwing stars tossed them one by one at his legs and arms to disable him. He was good enough to stop a few but not all. Wounded and angry, he would be easy to take out with Feisu who was keeping to the shadows. The man dropped to his knees, giving up.

"You sound bitch!" he bellowed.

Hinata stopped moving, her, a sound?

"Does this amuse you, capturing your enemies and making us fight for you!" he hissed into the dark.

"You're not sound?" Hinata hid her body behind a pillar in case it was a trick and watched him closely.

"What!? NO!" he shouted back angrily.

"We've both been tricked then." Hinata said and slid down the pillar to sit on the ground. "I'm not sound either, I'm from Konoha."

"A Leaf?"

"I'm a prisoner like you, I saw the sound jackets and I thought you where coming to kill me."

"I guess we thought the same…" the smoke muttered.

"Do you think we could make our way out of here?" Hinata asked him.

"No, we're far underground in the bedrock and the tunnels are like a maze, we had tried when there was more of us, we failed." he said.

"Aw is that all there is? How dull" a voice drawled through the chamber. Hinata scrabbled back to her feet, that was Orochimaru's voice.

"Who's there! Show yourse…" the smoke's sentence ended there, as his body slipped from the hands of the otokage.

"He outlived his usefulness. Now then, how do you feel after a good fight, better?" he said into Hinata's general direction. Hinata watched him with her Byakugan, that smug look and disregard for morals. He had pitted his enemies against one another for his amusement.

Without thinking Hinata spun out from cover and charged him, Kunai in hand. Orochimaru smirked, this was what he wanted. A true show of her strength.

Hinata feinted a lunge to his right and he moved to deflect it, at the last moment she switched to an attack on his left. Orochimaru twisted and pushed her attack away and brought he knee up into her gut, after that he spun her to the ground. Hinata coughed as she tried to get air back into her lungs. While she was down Feisu bounded from the shadows at the sanin, Orochimaru turned to face the fox, standing his ground he waited for the fox to attack, when she did he grabbed her head and forced her to the ground, planting a foot on her back and wrenched her head upward, breaking the fox's neck. Feisu melted into a red inky puddle.

"Come now, how can you beat me when you're all angry like that, I'm giving you an honest chance to kill me" Hinata looked up and him and growled, pushing herself back to her feet she got into the gentle fist stance, if he was willing to let her try, she wasn't going to disappoint him. She put more power behind her Byakugan and surveyed him, his chakra level far out shot hers, he had no equipment pouch and no hidden weapons. She would have to cut off his chakra flow, and that she could do. Orochimaru was in a relaxed stance, standing in the remains of her fox, she sneered it would take a long time for Feisu to regenerate on her arm after that. She waited for him to make the first move, he swiped at her head, she ducked and thrust her chakra charged hand at his arm. Orochimaru brought his other arm forward and struck her attack away and elbowed her in the face. Hinata staggered back and she looked up, where had that attack come from?

Hinata focused her Byakugan on Orochimaru trying to predict his moves, but he was too fast for her, this was proved in Orochimaru's next attacks.

Hinata bounced back nursing her arm, he was too fast and he was just toying with her. Orochimaru had the information he needed for now so it was time for his new pet to go back to her cage. He grabbed Hinata's arm that she had just attacked him with and twisted around behind her, pulling her other arm behind too. Holding them both there he pulled out a needle from his pouch and jabbed her in the neck with it. Now he had work to do so she was returned to her cell.

_End chapter 40_

* * *

_Are you still mad at me?_

_**No, I didn't really pay any attention to that thing anyway…**_

_Then were where you?_

_**Christmas shopping (holds up several bags) or avoiding you, now to go wrap them. (leaves room)**_

_So that's where she was… huh… problem over then._

_Yeah…… Oh I have a favour to ask, my drawing skills are well…_

_Crap_

_Thank you Skip… well yes they are, so I was wondering if any of you can draw can you draw me a Takara, Ryuu, or any of team three?_

_It could be my Xmas pressie!! :P_

_I worry about you…_

_**So do I…**_


	42. Chapter 42: Lost Hope

_I've been hit hard over xmas with a number of bugs, a new job and a pain in the ass internet connection. So I know you've all been waiting patiently and to make it up to you it's a nice extra long chapter __J_

_*sniff cough cough* _

* * *

**Lost Hope**

Kakashi wandered up the stairs to the topmost floor of the ANBU HQ, He was not long back from a mission himself and was tired but Gai had asked him to bring food to Takara, not being an ANBU himself meant Gai didn't know where the HQ was and he was worried about the woman. He hadn't seen her since they caught the fake Hinata, that had been two weeks ago.

"Keku, is Takara here?"

"When is she not nowadays," the woman looked up from the mound of work on her desk. Every available ANBU was looking for the Sound village and these where their almost daily reports anything of importance was passed to Takara.

"What's her mood like today?"

"I think she wants another crack at Shiori, but Ibiki wants to keep working on her."

"Takara would kill her if she got her hands on her again."

"Its what she deserves…" muttered Keku under her breath. Kakashi nodded and knocked at the door to Takara's office. He was answered by a sharp bark and went in, Takara was pacing in front of her desk the picture of Orochimaru was ripped to pieces with the sheer amount of kunai that had hit it. Takara gave him a glare then paused in her pacing which was slowly wearing out the carpet.

"Are you okay?" she didn't answer him, "okay stupid question… Gai sent this up, when did you last eat?"

"When the last Far-Reach report came in." she answered bluntly, the Far-Reach was a group of five ANBU who had volunteered to go deep into Rice to find out what ever they could.

"That was two days ago." Kakashi put the box of food on her desk after pushing aside a pile of maps and markers.

"Look snake eyes I know your worried but…" Kakashi's sentence was cut off as he unwillingly left Takara's office through the closed window.

* * *

"I'm not going back up there." Kakashi muttered and brushed fragments of glass from his hair.

"Gai asked me but there was no way I was going up there after what Tsunade told her this morning." Anko told him, she along with Asuma were at the bar of the jounin's favourite bar.

"Why what happened?" Kakashi asked.

"Tsunade called her to her office this morning, turns out that Shiori was never told where the sound village was, she was recruited by Kabuto in Konohua." Asuma lit up a new ciggy. While he inhaled Anko took over the commentary.

"Tsunade and Jiraiya talked about the situation and they decided that they could no longer commit the full force of the ANBU in the search for Hinata, not with the border attacks lessening, they think Orochimaru is gearing up for a full force attack. Takara understands that and she did agree with them but she isn't happy about it none the less, she's asked the clans to commit a few ANBU each to the search, most have given one maybe two, a few declined out right and one has still not answered yet."

"Who?" Although Kakashi thought he already knew.

"The Hyuugas, Hiashi is dragging his feet." Asuma finished with a puff of smoke.

"Dam, no wonder she was pissed." Kakashi said with a shake of his head, a few shards of glass fell onto the bar.

"Why is there glass in your hair?" Anko asked sweeping the shards to the floor.

"Takara threw me out her window…"

"Why?" Asuma asked turning to look at him full on.

"I called her Snake Eyes" both Anko and Asuma inhaled sharply through their teeth.

* * *

The Hyuuga ANBU knelt in the middle of the elders room, he had just finished reading out Takara's request to the elders and Hiashi. Neji sat along the left wall along with the elders, Hiashi stood at the front of the room, his back to the messenger, he stared out the window into the well tended garden behind his house. His gaze was fixed on the pure white lilies next to the pond, his favourite feature. Only after she was gone did he learn that Hinata had grown those, carefully tending to them, encouraging them to grow.

"Hiashi-sama?" the messenger prompted, hoping to get an answer. Hiashi was silent for a little longer, annoying Neji and a few of the elders.

"What will you have the Hyuuga ANBU do Hiashi?" asked one of the elders.

Hiashi glanced over to them, briefly, he was still thinking. Ever since that first meeting Tsunade had called and after Takara had shouted at him, a single thought nagged at his mind. At first he shrugged it off and fumed at Takara's heavy handedness but it lingered at the back of his mind, forcing its way to his attention. What did he know about Hinata? He knew what all Hanabi's favourite things where, he even knew a few of Neji's, but when he really thought about it, he could think of nothing about Hinata, did she like mint or oolong tea? what was her favourite colour? He knew her preferred stance, her grades from the academy, her mission stats. Finally he arrived at one conclusion, Takara was right he knew nothing about his daughter expect her combat abilities.

Meanwhile Neji had enough, he got to his feet and ordered,

"Take all the Hyuuga ANBU and continue the search!"

"Neji!" Hiashi turned around and glared at him, "I make the decisions in this clan!" he said forcefully. Neji sank back into his chair, chased by his uncles sharp look. Once the boy was seated again the Hyuuga clan leader turned his attention to the still kneeling ANBU.

"The Clans ANBU will continue the search" he said in his stern tone, and in a softer voice added, "Find my daughter…" with that he returned his gaze to the garden.

* * *

Hinata woke back in her cell, her head was splitting and she felt ill. She rolled over and retched dryly over the side of the cot. Nothing was in her stomach so there was nothing to throw up. Set near the bed was a jug of water. She reached for it and gulped it, it was pure water, no residue that was caused by the chakra drug, she was thankful for the moisture to touch her cracked lips. For a second the liquid sloshed uncomfortably in her stomach but refused to stay there. Hinata retched into the bowl of the small toilet and after a moment her little luxury was lost in the dirty water. She clutched the bowl to support herself, she was shaking. She looked herself over expecting large bruises and cuts from her encounter with Orochimaru, but there were none. The must have fixed her up before they brought her back here. In the dim light she could she a few more pricks on her arm that hadn't been there before. They had given her something, that must why she was feeling so sick.

Hinata called out to Banehe to ask how long she was gone for, but his cell was empty. What were they doing to the poor man now? Hinata lay back down on the cot, her head near to the toilet in case she had to throw up again. For some unknown reason her body burned with heat so she kicked off the thin blanket, why was it so hot. She pressed her hand to the wall it was still cold as ice so how could she be burning up? A fever? She pulled herself to the edge of the cot and pressed as much of her skin to the wall as possible to try cool herself down, pressing her throbbing forehead against the wall, the uncomfortable heat was sapped by the cold wall only to be replaced with biting cold. She really couldn't win.

Somehow she had fallen asleep but was woken by the bang of the iron bound door at the end of the corridor. Hinata opened her eyes and peered out into the hall, two jounin walked down the hall dragging Banehe between them, the mans body was limp in their grasp. The paused while the jailer bitch unlocked the cell and they threw the poor man onto his bunk and left. The jailer took her time flicking back through her keys to lock Banehe's cell since he was out cold.

"What did they do to him?" Hinata gasped to herself as she saw Banehe in the dim lit, his skin was an angry red and beaded with sweat, his mouth opened and closed as if gasping for air. The jailer shrugged and spun the key in the lock to Banehe's cell. She then turned to Hinata with a twisted grin. A sparkle caught Hinata's eye on the Jailers breast. Looking closer she saw a delicate silver chain on her thick neck and hanging from it was a silver fox jumping over an opal. It was her necklace. The jailer saw her staring and fingered the jewel.

"It was too pretty to go to waste" she sneered.

"Give it back!" Hinata shot her hand out between the bars as far as it would go, forgetting her weakness for the moment she clawed at the sound. However she was just out of reach. The Jailer snorted and pulled her baton out of her belt and before Hinata could withdraw her arm it was struck with the heavy wooden baton. With a yelp Hinata pulled her arm to her chest and nursed it. A nasty bruise was going to form there later. The jailer bitch hadn't finished with her fun yet leaning back against the bars of the opposite cell she played her fingers along the chain for a moment enjoying the pained look on Hinata's face. Taking off the necklace she held the jewel to the light.

"It is very pretty, only one flaw though, it seems some inconsiderate person scribbled on it…" she pointed to the two engraved names on the fox's legs. "Here let me get rid of it for you." she took out a small nail file and angled it towards the sliver.

"No!" Hinata reached through the bars again, she could almost reach it. The jailer dangled the necklace just out of the girls reach and laughed. Her laugh was cut short as a burning arm wrapped around her neck and pulled her back against the bars, the other grabbed the wrist of the first and pulled it tight against the muscled throat of the jailer.

She choked then swung violently against the arms with her blackjack the repeated blows forced Banehe to lose his grip and he fell back into his cell. He started coughing after his ribs hit the side of the cot. The jailer was pissed, she unlocked his cell and set upon Banehe with her baton, striking at his arms and shoulders.

"Leave him be!" shouted Hinata across the hall.

"Quiet or you're next!" the red faced jailer paused in her beating to turn and shout at Hinata. Banehe took his chance and flung himself at the jailer pushing her out of the cell and slamming her into the bars of Hinata's cell. Without thinking Hinata shot her arms out and wrapped them around her neck refusing to let go. The jailer tried to smack at her arms but Banehe grabbed her baton wielding arm and held it tight. The jailer bitch thrust her palm against his face trying to push him off as she slowly went purple but in the end the two prisoners won and the jailer slumped to the ground, dead. Banehe lay almost as still as the jailer, except for the slow rise and fall of his chest, his eyes where closed.

"Banehe!" Hinata reached through the bars again and grabbed his shoulder, his eyes shot open and he looked up at her. "Are you alright?" He saw genuine worry in her eyes and the first time in a long while he smiled, the muscles in his face ached at the unfamiliar expression. Banehe pushed himself to his knees, he pushed the jailers weight off her back so he could pull out the ring of keys from her belt, then he handed them to Hinata who started working her way through them to find which one opened her cell. Banehe slumped against the body of the sound to rest while she worked. A glint caught his eye, forcing the jailers right hand open he found a silver necklace. He held it to the light to get a proper look then he held it out to Hinata, who had stopped working with the keys and watched him with her treasure. Hinata took the necklace from him.

"Thank you…" she uttered and put the necklace on before continuing her work with the keys.

"He must be pretty important to you…" Banehe muttered.

"Huh?" Hinata didn't look up as she fumbled with the keys.

"This 'Naruto' boy. Guess he'll be waiting for you back home."

"No he won't be.." Hinata said, with a twist the key turned and the lock clicked open.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Banehe recalled Hinata telling him that a friend had been killed by the sound when they abducted her.

"He'll be out looking for me." she smiled, it was an odd day, Banehe thought as he smiled for the second time. "Come on, lets find a way out of here." she held her hand out and pulled him to his unsteady feet. His skin was burning. Hinata took the heavy wooden baton from the dead jailor and handed the equipment pouch to Banehe. "You know our way around down here?" she asked.

"No, sorry." he weighed a kunai in his hand.

"Then we should try to be quiet for as long as we can." Hinata said, Banehe nodded.

* * *

They both padded down the hall slipping past the closed doorways, at one point they were forced to duck into one to avoid a number of Sound walking down the corridor. They had to pause there for a while, both of them where exhausted, and Banehe's fever wasn't coming down.

"Do you know what they did to you?" Hinata asked while she looked around the room for anything useful.

"I don't know exactly," he rubbed his neck, "I heard him talking to that teen with the glasses. He was trying to change the very building blocks of a person, he did it to the others before me. They died as a result of it." Banehe wiped his forehead.

"Change the building blocks? Is that even possible?" Hinata stopped rummaging through a box and looked at him.

"I didn't think so, but look at me, my eyes used to be green." he looked up at her with his watery eyes, they where a rusty reddish-brown and his pupils where broken and wavy.

"We really should get moving, there's nothing we can use here." Hinata urged, this revelation about his eyes disturbed her, Banehe nodded and pushed himself to his feet.

"We'll have to hurry, it won't be long before they notice we're missing" Banehe said and pushed his head out the door to look around. "Has your chakra come back yet?" he whispered as they started down the hall.

"No, I think they re-drugged me before putting me back in the cell, guess we're playing this by ear…" she tried to make a joke but failed, Banehe gave a weak smile anyway.

Being quiet and by sticking to the shadows they managed to sneak up several floors without drawing attention. Then Banehe had to stop again, he was getting weaker. They hid for a moment while he sat to rest.

"We really can't wait for long." Hinata said keeping an eye out, she was getting nervous, even if the jailor was the only one who came into the cell block, unless Orochimaru sent his two gorillas to fetch one of them, they were really pushing their luck at the moment. The jailor should have been discovered by now. Banehe seemed to pick up on her worries.

"I'm starting to wonder where the alarms are?" he said. "They should have been alerted by now." he reached into the jailors equipment pouch and pulled out a half empty packet of cigarettes. Knocking one out as well as a lighter that was shoved in there as well.

"Is that a good idea?" Hinata asked.

"Probably not," he said and took a drag. "But its been a while since I had one." He smoked half the cigarette and then they started moving again. Banehe found a ladder and they headed up a few floors, but the higher they went the more populated the floors became and the harder it was to avoid detection, and the slower Banehe was getting. Hinata was worried about him, his fever wasn't getting any better, if anything it was getting worse.

He lent against a wall to catch his breath, Hinata noticed after going on for a few more steps, then doubled back.

"Come on, if you need to rest we'll find a room but we can't stop in the hall…" Hinata glanced around, she could hear the conversation of sound around her, she didn't like this.

"Right…" Banehe pushed himself away from the wall and Hinata pulled his arm over her shoulder to take some of his weight, and they moved quickly as they could down the hall.

"Someone's coming!" Banehe hissed into her ear. Hinata cursed inwardly, and opened the only door in the corridor Banehe hopped on into the room but before Hinata could get in the sound walked around the corner and spotted her. Before Hinata could get to him the sound shouted getting the attention of other sound in the area. That however didn't stop Hinata crushing his wind pipe with the heavy black jack. More sound appeared in a few moments and Hinata was surrounded on all sides,

"Shit!" she cursed loudly and backed up against the wall to keep them all in view and regretted not taking a kunai from the equipment pouch Banehe had, on the other hand she was glad he was hidden in the room behind her, he was in no condition to fight.

"One of the lab rats got loose," commented one of the sound. A few chuckled while the rest looked like they didn't know what the joke was about. Not all of them knew about Orochimaru's experiments.

"Be smart kid, drop the bat." one hissed. Hinata only tightened her grip on the black jack and swept her eyes around looking for a way out, she needed to get them away from Banehe.

That theory went out the window when the door behind the sound opened and Banehe charged out and a kunai in each hand and plunged each into the backs of two sound. The two went down and Banehe charged onto the next sound, Hinata swung for the sound on her left before they could react to Banehe. Overhead a siren started blaring.

"Shiiiiitttttt" Hinata drew out the curse as she used a sound as a shield while holding him tightly around the neck. "Banehe we need to get outta here!" she shouted over to him but he didn't respond. His eyes where wide and his face was twisted in a grotesque snarl and every inch of his skin was burning red. He was on a rampage. "Banehe!" Hinata called again, but he had lost it, striking randomly and seemingly impervious to the kunai in his back. While Hinata was distracted the sound bit her arm forcing her to loosen her grip from there he twisted out of the head lock and two others grabbed her. Hinata tried to fight them off. Banehe's rampage turned to one of her captors and he bludgeoned the sound with an already bloody baton.

By now more sound had converged on the area and once again Hinata was caught by a number of sound, without her chakra she couldn't fight back. Forced to the ground she watched as Banehe continued to strike out at anyone within reach. It didn't take much longer for a number of sound to jump him at once and pull him to the ground he struggled to get free, biting, kicking, spiting. One of the sound stamped on his head and Banehe stopped struggling. Hinata on the other hand was dragged roughly down the hall and was handed over to Orochimaru's two gorillas. From there they took her back to the small cell block. The body of the jailor was gone, and the blood trail from where she was lying to the door had dried meaning they found her not long after she and Banehe escaped. Orochimaru didn't sound the alarm because he wanted to see how far they would get. The bastard was still playing with her. The two gorillas untied her hands and threw her into the cell then slammed the doors shut, leaving her to untie her legs herself. Hinata cursed to herself about the failed escape. They were further under ground than she had hoped. Hinata sat back on her cot and waited for them to bring Banehe back, she never saw him again.

* * *

Sasuke spun a kunai between his hands. He was sitting in the corner of Orochimaru's lab. The sannin was working at his workbench with several pieces of paper with scribbled notes and a number of test tubes with chemicals and blood samples all around him. On the table was the Hyuuga girl he had been sent to get, right now she was out cold because of her tendency to bite and she was trying to distract Orochimaru from his work.

On the other side of the high book shelf was the covered body of the Waterfall ninja that Orochimaru had been experimenting some sort of technique on.

"You're doing it again" Sasuke said, after a while of silence.

"I don't have time at the minute Sasuke, this is important." Orochimaru brushed off his comment and didn't lift his gaze from the microscope in from of him. "I need to get this done quickly, there are others you can spar with." he said to get the boy to move on.

"I can't learn anything from them…" he shot back.

"Sasuke-kun, there will still be plenty of time later, now please." he indicated the door. Sasuke grumbled and left. Orochimaru rubbed his eyes, the boy was beginning to get annoying. If everything worked the way he had planned he wouldn't need him anymore. From his latest test results everything seemed to be going to plan.

The waterfall was the last in a long line of experiments, it took to arrive at the conclusion that trying to implant a genetic trait into someone how has no connection to it was ultimately doomed to fail. Everyone of his early experiments had died not long after the treatment. Orochimaru learned to implant the genetic material in stages with intervals between each to allow the subjects body to adjust. It didn't kill them, but it also didn't give the required result, none of those had developed Uchiha traits. The waterfall proved this, he was the most successful so far and lasted the longest, but with nothing to build on the genetic material triggered an immune response just like the others and his own body ripped itself apart. With all this information he had begun to run tests on Hina-chan's blood samples.

With her genetic links to the Uchiha it would be easier to draw the Sharingan to the surface with little meddling. All he had to do was activate a long dormant gene in her, same as with his test subjects he wanted to advance slowly. When he fought her before he released that she couldn't use the Crimson Tears. On revision on the notes he had got from his little pet spy, he found that the three sannin hadn't told Hinata about this gift. Fools.

If that was the case he would have to provoke her to her full power and force her to use it. Once he had activated the correct genes it would be easier for her to use, and in turn him when he took control.

He had already begun the process after their first fight. The fever had worried him but it was apparent that it wasn't hindering her in anyway if she managed to get that far from her cell.

Orochimaru stretched and rubbed his back, he'd been staring at the slide to watch how Hinata's blood sample was reacting to the next treatment, as before it was all going well. He smirked to himself and got the next batch of drugs ready.

Once they were ready he brought them over to the table. A small smile crept over his lips as he looked over the woman on the table. The wounds she had received from him had been healed by Kabuto before she was returned to her cell and not long ago he healed the ones she got from the guards during her little walk about. He looked her over, she was perfect, great muscle tone but not too much to impede flexibility or speed. It would be a perfect host body. Tuned to perfection before he took residence unlike his current one, it had taken him months to work this body into a fit state after the transfer. She was a little small be he would adjust. Only one imperfection, the scars but the features would change to match him anyway in time so he didn't dwell. Orochimaru caught himself daydreaming so he shook himself and lifted the syringe, it was time to begin.

* * *

Hinata sat in the small cot in her cell. She glanced at her arm at the faded outline of her fox and wished Feisu would hurry and regenerate, she desperately wanted the company of a friendly face. Running her fingers over the tattoo she huddled deeper into the blanket. Hinata had no way of knowing how long she had been here, there was no way to mark the passage of time. Food came infrequently but even them she didn't eat it, her reasoning was that if she avoided it long enough she could build up her chakra again to escape. She had hidden the food by breaking it up and flushing it down the toilet as well as the tainted water. Somehow they knew what she was doing eventually they stopped bringing her food but when ever Orochimaru continued with his 'treatments' he would run an IV in to her arm so she starved but stayed nourished, Orochimaru even found away to get a bit of amusement out of this, during the 'observation sessions', as he called them, where he restored her chakra and let her loose in the large hall with the pillars, he would leave a package of untainted food, usually sweet bread or meat to try and trap her. It was cruel as her stomach was empty and told her to get it but it was always a trap.

They had fallen into a routine, Hinata would be taken to the lab for the treatments after which she would always feel light headed and feverish, once she recovered from that it was to the large room with the pillars where Orochimaru would fight her. There was never any hope in her beating him but she wanted to at least wound him. It never happened though it was always her that got the beating. After that she was patched up by Kabuto and returned to the cell to recover. Each fight Orochimaru would find new ways to provoke her mostly it was with the food but she got pretty skilled and getting that off him, then came the simple fights and spouting abuse, but his latest and by far the most effective was genjutsu. Orochimaru created illusions of Takara getting killed. When he did this she used her Byakugan to see through it, past it to find him and make him stop. Each time Hinata noticed something different, the more power she put into her bloodline the more powerful it became, she was able to see his movements more and more clearly as the sessions passed but each time she found droplets of blood eking from her eyes. They scared her.

"What are you doing to me?" She asked one time as Orochimaru was injecting something into her arm, the IV flowed into the other.

"Beginning to take an interest are we?" Orochimaru smirked, "Unlocking your potential" he answered as he pushed in the second needle. Hinata winched,

"Can you be a little more specific" she snapped. Orochimaru chuckled at her tone.

"Now here's a little bit of information that my little Tak never told you. You have a hidden gift. Your bloodline was once linked with that of the Uchiha clan, and that little incident with the fox, well that brought up a little hidden talent in you. The crimson tears." Orochimaru smiled at the twitch of Hinata's eyebrows, she knew about that technique.

"That's just a legend…"

"Nope, so all I'm doing is making it easier for you to use one of the hidden arts of the Hyuuga clan." Hinata didn't like the idea that Orochimaru knew so much about her clan. "You'll see, you'll thank me for this later." he said and ran his fingers along the scar her face. A new habit of his that made Hinata's skin crawl.

* * *

Once again Hinata was in the large cavern, hiding in a shadow at the base of one of the pillars, an empty bag that had once contained a tasty chunk a dried turkey, a iced cinnamon roll and a flask of apple juice. It didn't last long once she got away from Orochimaru. Hinata ran her hand over Feisu again, the little fox was still fuzzy so she couldn't summon her. Not yet. Instead her fingers closed around her pendant, as a reward for getting as far as she did Orochimaru let her keep it, or rather no one else tried to take it off her. Hinata had always felt strong when she was with Naruto, she had always felt safe with Takara. Now Naruto wasn't with her and Takara was gone, she was alone in the sound village, no leaf knew where she was, she had tried to escape, with Banehe and again after that she had gotten further that time but as before she had failed. The crimson tears came easier now, she could do it at will and it didn't hurt as much anymore, and Orochimaru knew it. Once she found out what it was Orochimaru was doing, it didn't take long for her to figure out why he wanted her. It was her body, her abilities, the same reason he turned Sasuke to his cause. Just thinking about it made her feel ill, being trapped in her own body watching it carry out his sick actions with no power to stop it. A nightmare.

She heard Orochimaru's chuckles echo down the hallway, he was looking for her. She hid her chakra to stay concealed. Hinata gripped the kunai that was in the food bag. She was tired, hungry, she was sick of waiting for Orochimaru to toy with her, no one knew where she was, so no help was coming, escape was out of the question there were too many sound. Eventually Orochimaru would take over her body and use it to attack Konoha. Hinata wasn't going to let him do that, if she couldn't kill him or stop him she could at least destroy one of his plans. Gripping the kunai she turned it on herself, closing her eyes she pushed the kunai towards her neck. She felt the kunai penetrate flesh, the spurt of warm blood on her hand, but no pain. Then there was a constriction on her throat and on her wrist. She opened her eyes to see two arms wrapped in front of her, one holding her arm the other blocking the kunai to her neck.

"It would be a shame to damage such a pretty neck." Orochimaru whispered into her ear. His hand was around her neck and had shielded her, his other was holding the kunai preventing it from going any further into his hand. He wrenched her hand behind her back and pushed her to the ground, planting a knee in her back to hold her there while he pulled out a syringe to knock her out. Tossing the now empty syringe away he pulled out a bandage and wrapped his mangled hand. It was getting dangerous now to let the girl go free like this. Anyway, it was nearly time, all he had to do was keep her in one piece for a little while longer.

* * *

"So how are the final preparations going?"

"Everything is in place, the main force have been sent out to the staging grounds you specified. By the end of the week we should be ready." Kabuto reported to Orochimaru, they were in the Otokages office just in front of his lab.

"Perfect, We'll postpone it for a little longer though." Orochimaru said looking at the numbers Kabuto had given him. It was more that enough to take on the leaf.

"Why's that?"

"There's something I want to do first." Orochimaru glanced in through the open door to the lab where Hinata was on the table. Kabuto followed his gaze and thought for a second.

"Oh, How long do you think it will take for you to adapt to the body?"

"Since she's in perfect health unlike this one when I moved in it shouldn't be long. I just have to wait until the end of the month, 21 days." Orochimaru grinned.

"She's adapting well to the treatment then?"

"Better than I hoped, just two more and we're done." Orochimaru stood up from his desk and led the way into the lab. Kabuto followed, he glanced at the girl and then focused on the information Orochimaru was showing him.

"These are half the doses you normally give, wouldn't it be better to just give them both to her at the next session. Get it over with so she's fully adapted when you take over?" Kabuto posed,

"I was being careful to start with, but it seems everything is going well, she's already able to use the sharigan, admittedly a very weak form but its there, all I need to do I sharpen it up a bit." Orochimaru looked at the two remaining doses, they where the final treatments to stabilise the changes he made. Kabuto was right, he could use them at the same time.

"Once I do this she may have a small fever like the last times, nothing serious, we'll just send her back to cell to recover. However, I want you to say there and keep an eye on her." Orochimaru told Kabuto as he prepared the final injections.

"Why, its not like she's going anywhere."

"That's true, but she tried to kill herself a few days ago. Seems she knows why I want her. I want you to make sure that doesn't happen." Orochimaru put a little force behind the last statement that made Kabuto uneasy. The otokage dropped his stern gaze back to the woman's arm.

Hinata felt the needle slip into her skin and fought the urge to clench her jaw. She was awake and listening. She was running out of time and had to do something and soon. Her planning was interrupted as the familiar feeling of nausea washed over her. she heard Orochimaru send Kabuto to get his two guards to take her back to the cell. Then she felt his fingers make their usual trip down the side of her face, again she fought the urge to clench her jaw.

* * *

Kabuto sighed and flipped the page of his book, he was nearly finished. A shuffle in the cell make him look up. It was just Hinata tossing in her sleep again. He'd been here since the night before, Orochimaru had told him her fever should have dropped in the first 12 hours but she was still feverish and hadn't woken yet. The otokage was a little uneasy about this, but Kabuto reasoned that it was only natural that if he put more into her system the longer the fever would last. Orochimaru agreed and made him stay to see. Another shuffle, Kabuto ignored it. It had been him that convinced Orochimaru to speed up the process so if anything happened it was his head on the chopping block. Another shuffle, this time Kabuto did look up. The blankets had been tossed to the floor, Hinata's eyes where open and up turned and her limbs where twitching erratically, she was having a seizure. Kabuto dropped his book and fumbled with the keys to open the door. He grabbed Hinata and rolled her to her side to clear her airway. As he did that one of her arms flopped over the side of the bed. He ignored it and focused on her. The hand reached for his equipment pouch and before Kabuto noticed Hinata sat upright and drew out a kunai. Kabuto was shocked but reacted in time to stop his own kunai stabbing him. While he stopped the blade Hinata hooked her leg around his neck and pulled him backwards. The back of his neck struck the metal cot frame and broke with an audible snap. Hinata was surprised the fake seizure worked. She had been pretending to be out since the night before and like she hoped they left her alone for a little longer. Taking Kabuto's equipment pouch she bundled him into the cot and covered him with the blanket, it was a desperate attempt but it may work. Pouch in hand she padded down the hallway, she heard a sound coming down the hallway so she ducked into a room, leaving the door slightly ajar. As the sound walked by she dropped a kunai, the noise drew the attention of the sound. Pausing in the hall he pushed the door way open, the pool of light fell onto the kunai on the floor. The sound drew a dagger and flipped on the light. He saw nothing so he stepped into the room.

Hinata jumped down from the small uneven ledge above the door, knocking the man to the floor and crushing his airway with her knee. Pulling his legs in the door she swung it closed. Then stole his uniform. She checked through his pockets and pouches.

"Jackpot" she whispered to herself as she found the sound balaclava, part of the uniform but in the village few choose to wear it, but this would help her get out. Once dressed she stashed the dead sound behind a few boxes then tied her hair with an elastic band, tucked into the back of the shirt then pulled on the mask.

The bulky jounin flank jacket went around her with no problem but she had to turn up the trousers a few times to make it look convincing. They would be looking for a half naked leaf woman, not a sound jounin man. Hinata was able to move up a few floors before she encountered another sound. She clutched the dagger she took off the sound just in case, but the other sound just walked past her without saying a word. Hinata couldn't help but smile that she pulled it off. She found a staircase that seemed to go up a number of floors so she headed up. The stairs ended and opened up to another set of windowless hallways, she guessed Orochimaru wasn't stupid enough to make a direct path to the surface, or to his lab. These halls were more populated but her disguise held. One of the hallways came out into a mess, Hinata smelt the food and cursed herself for being so hungry. She forced herself to walk on past the doors. A few sound where taking food from the general mess to their posts or to their rooms so there was a number of people in the hallway with a tray of food. Hinata managed to make off with an apple and a carton of milk while their owners were distracted. Hinata also pick pocketed a pair of tinted goggles from the belt of another sound. Her eyes would be a give away eventually. After walking as casually as she could around the floor she found another set of stairs going up, ducking in here she gulped down the milk and munched the apple. A full stomach would help her replenish her chakra.

Food eaten she started up the stairs the higher she went the more sound there were and the now nervous Hinata got. She finally came to a floor and after walking around for as long as she dared she couldn't find anymore stairs. Cursing inwardly she tied to look busy while other sound walked by her.

She decided to follow a few sound to see where they went, most went down stairs a few headed to crowded break rooms, which Hinata avoided. One walked into a small room, at this stage she was ready to ambush one and force them to tell her. On the door to the small room was a notice, 'bird tower', she looked in and saw the feet of the sound disappear up a hole in the room, up a ladder. Hinata waited for around ten minutes then headed up the ladder. She came out in small room and sun light assaulted her eyes through the windows. Only god knew how long she'd been underground so the light hurt her eyes, she was glad she stole the goggles for another reason now, quickly she pulled them on. She looked out one of the windows. She was on the ground level of a tower, a number of two story buildings where all around. Hinata headed outside, the above ground seemed to belong to the Sound civilians, a lot of people where walking around in normal clothes, mothers with babies, business men with their stalls. Hinata guessed that none of them knew of the Otokages lab and his twisted experiments. Hinata looked around, on all sides of the village a wall of stone rose above the buildings. Was it in a valley? The sun was low but Hinata couldn't tell if it was morning or evening because her sense of direction was shot. She ducked down a side street away from the crowd. There where few sound shinobi above ground so she stood out. She sat on a box behind a restaurant and thought about her escape route, she couldn't go straight south, they would catch her, she could go west toward the land of Honey, but that was basically under sound control already. Going east to the Land of the Sea was the best option.

Before the chuunin exams they had asked the Fire to protect them from sound looting so she could at least get help from one of the border patrols in the Sea. East was her best option. The night or morning question was soon answered as the sky began to darken. It also gave her a direction to run to. She stayed where she was until the sky and the rocky walls were dark, then she started up the valley wall. Darting behind large boulders she finally came to the top of the ridge and ducked behind rise to hide from the guards on the towers. Taking a moment to rest Hinata looked around, she was expecting flat ground over the rise but instead was a steep rocky slope with several sudden drops with little to no vegetation. She was on a mountain, no wonder they never found the damn village, going down the side would be hard at night, but it was necessary, by morning the village would be crawling with sound looking for her, if not already. An almost full moon was rising so that would give her a bit of light. Going slow and steady she picked her way down the mountain, behind her a siren sounded.

* * *

"Otokage-sama, we've searched the complex there is no sign of the girl, we did find one of our own, his uniform was stolen."

"What rank?" asked Orochimaru, his gaze was fixed on the dead Kabuto on the table and angry sneer was on his face.

"A Jounin…" the sound was on his knees behind the otokage and he was nervous giving bad news to him.

"Find out if anyone has seen a jounin acting strangely, more then likely wearing a mask. Hurry before she leaves the village." He snapped the jounin nodded and ran from the room. Orochimaru pulled the cloth back over Kabuto's face and turned away.

"Little bitch…" he growled, Kabuto was his most trusted subordinate without him it left Orochimaru without a go between for his troops. It would be a nuisance to train another second. "When did you get here?"

"A minute ago… Lose your new pet?" Sasuke asked, it was hard to hide his smirk.

"I want her found, Kabuto died around five last night, so she may already be outside the village, I want you to find her and bring her back alive. Organise a few other teams as well. She can't use her chakra so she can't have gone far."

"What's so important about Hinata?" Sasuke scoffed, Orochimaru grabbed his arm

"Just find her" he hissed and threw off Sasuke before stalking off to his office, Sasuke sneered and went to get together the search teams.

* * *

"Ow… shit…" Hinata had reached the bottom of the mountain, it had taken most of the night, but now she was in clearing with no cover so she had to make it to the tree line. Her tired legs gave out and she slipped, after muttering a number of curses she checked the area and saw no one so she sprinted for the tree line. Once there she paused to rest.

When she was halfway down the sirens had stopped so every sound in the village was looking for her. So she couldn't afford to rest for long. Trying as best she could she covered her tracks and headed east.

* * *

"Sir, we think she went over the rim, a few guards though they saw movement on the south slope." A jounin reported to Sasuke.

"She's not dumb enough to go straight south. We'd catch her with no problem. Get up those slopes find out which way she came down." the teen ordered. The sound left him and went to investigate.

Sasuke started walking along the base of the mountain, checking the ground. This ground was kept clear and was covered in a soft moss so any effort to cross it would leave tracks. He found a skid mark on the damp moss, as well as a few indentations.

"She tried to hide her tracks…" muttered Sasuke before calling back the sound, "Gather the search teams, she went this way, send a team to the south just in case through."

"Hai" the commander shouted orders to the pursuit teams, Sasuke went on ahead.

* * *

Hinata had to stop. She wasn't used to running this much anymore, especially without being aided by her chakra. She stumbled to a halt and a stream and after drinking a few handfuls, she filled up the canteen she'd stolen from the mess. Her pursuers would come over the trees while she was confined to the ground, meaning they would be faster, so she had to get as close to Fire controlled territory as soon as she could. Ignoring her muscles protests she continued on to the east. It was nearly night fall before the first pursuers caught up with her. Luckily Hinata heard them coming and hid in the roots of a huge oak. The five man team dropped to the ground nearby.

"Why are we stopping?" one asked.

"Because her tracks have been wiped, I think she may have set up camp in this area." In the roots Hinata wrapped an explosive tag from the stolen equipment pouch around a small rock, picking up another she tossed it towards the over side of the clearing. As she hoped the sound reacted to the noise and three moved towards it, turning their backs to the tree she was hiding in, ripping the fuse Hinata tossed the rock. It hit the ground between the feet of the middle guy.

"What the?" the tag exploded killing him before he could finish his sentence, another lost his arm but the third managed to jump out of the way. After the explosion Hinata darted out from between the roots threw a kunai into the neck of one of the others. The second sound that had stayed back reacted to Hinata and tackled her, knocking the kunai from her hand. Hinata kneed him between the legs, using this distraction Hinata wriggled out of his grasp. She got to her feet but was grabbed from behind in a bear hug by the man who avoided the explosion. He pinned her arms to her side, the other man got up and tried to grab her legs but Hinata kicked out getting him in the neck. He stumbled back and growled, rubbing his throat.

Hinata wriggled and kicked, even head butted the man holding her but he wasn't going to let her go.

"Sasuke-sama?" the other guy looked behind Hinata and her captor. "We've got her." he declared proudly, the other guy forced Hinata to turn around to show Sasuke, still holding her tightly with her arms pinned.

Sasuke drew his grasscutter sword, the two sound sniggered at Hinata's expression. The blade of the sword passed by Hinata's face into the throat of the sound holding her, she fell to the ground with him as Sasuke beheaded the other shocked sound.

"You're…. You're helping me?" Hinata wiped arterial spray from her face as she looked up at the former leaf.

"No, I'm just getting rid of the witnesses." Sasuke turned on her holding his sword towards her. Hinata scrabbled backwards until she found the dagger she dropped, then she got to her feet, back to the oak tree.

"You really think you can take me on in your condition?" Sasuke asked. Hinata glared back at him, but he was right, she lost to him before. Now she was without chakra, exhausted, and only had a few weapons.

"I'd rather die than go back to him" Hinata spat and steadied her stance,

"That's no problem, I am here to kill you" Sasuke replied coolly.

"Why!?" Hinata tried to find anything she could use to her advantage, but Sasuke was right in front of her, there wasn't much she could do.

"He's been neglecting my training ever since he sent me to capture you. All this time, not once has he continued with our sessions, so I get rid of you and then I'll be able to continue."

"That has to be one of the most selfish things I have ever heard…" Hinata muttered under her breath, then louder she said, "Then why not just let me go, either way I'm out of your way."

"Because as long as you are alive, Orochimaru won't leave you alone."

"If I get to the village, he'll have to. After your last visit I really don't think it will be that easy again." Sasuke just glared at her. "How about this then, do you know what he's going to do to you if I'm gone? He'll take over your body Sasuke! Then you'll be a puppet, a prisoner in you own flesh."

"I don't care"

"You really think that he'll wait until you hunt down Itachi?" This got a reaction from the boy.

"Shut up!" he hissed, he strode forward and brought his sword around in a vertical strike. Hinata ducked and rolled out of the way, Sasuke paused again and Hinata planted her back against another tree.

"Orochimaru said whatever it took to get you to join him, he has no intention of helping you find your brother and couldn't give a shit about rebuilding the Uchiha clan!" she shouted.

"What do you know about what I want!" Sasuke bellowed. Hinata knew because she was an ANBU on the look out for both Itachi and Sasuke and because Naruto had told her. "You're just sitting there trying to save your own skin, pretending you understand me." he spat, "What do you know about being alone, being betrayed by family!" Sasuke swiped at her again. She deflected the strike with the dagger,

"You think you're the only one who's ever been alone!" she shouted back and while he was off balance she dodged to the side, Sasuke was faster and brought the grasscutter down in a wide arc and sliced Hinata's back, she shirked and fell. Scrambling to her hands and knees, she tied to get to her feet and run. The cold touch of steel on her neck made her freeze.

"Tell me then, what do you know of being alone." Sasuke asked, keeping the blade resting on the back of Hinata's neck. The woman settled back on her knees and clasped her hands on her thighs.

"Not long after you left the village, my father sent assassins after me because I had shamed him with my weakness. I was able to escape the village but I couldn't go back, and I couldn't let anyone know I was alive in case my father found out. He would only send another assassin. I had to leave everything and everyone behind, even my name. Not just me, look at Naruto, he's been alone his entire life, he told me that you where the closest thing he had to a brother. You betrayed him. How are you any different to Itachi…" Hinata trailed off and stared at the ground, she didn't care anymore, as long as she didn't have to go back to 'him'. Escape or death either was enough.

"I am nothing like my brother!" Sasuke denied.

"You abandoned the village because you saw your friends as weak and joined with someone stronger for false promises of power. As listed in the ANBU bingo book, the same as your brother, they only thing missing is the slaughter of your family." Hinata said,

"What did you mean when you said he wouldn't wait?" Sasuke pressed.

"I heard Orochimaru talking to Kabuto, they are planning to attack Konoha soon, but before he does he wants to take a new body. that's either you or me, I'll bite my tongue and bleed to death before I'll go back there, so that leaves you. Think you can find and kill Itachi in 19 days? Orochimaru has been lying to you from the start and has been moulding you into his perfect body." Hinata reached into the sound uniform and clutched the pendant around her neck. "I tired of talking, if you're going to kill me get it over with."

Sasuke got a two handed grip on his sword and lined it up with her spine, Hinata's head was hung so she bared her neck. He rose the blade above his head and watched her in case she tried anything. She did nothing, just waited for this blade to strike.

Hinata held the pendant and held her breath. She heard the swish of his blade as started to come down. Hinata shut her eyes. A wet smack sounded around the clearing.

* * *

Sasuke wiped the blood and mud from his blade and pushed it back into the sheath.

"Come on, another team will be here soon." he said over his shoulder. Behind him Hinata was still on her knees, not such as to what just happened. Sasuke had driven his blade into the sound who'd lost his arm in the explosion instead of her.

"There's a few things I want to know." he said "This way."

"I thought you were going to kill me" Hinata staggered to her feet, breathless and confused.

"I still might, but I have a few questions for you first." Hinata glanced to the east.

"How far do you think you'll get before I catch you." Sasuke asked.

"You have a point…" Hinata muttered.

"You said Orochimaru was going to take one of use for his new body. So If I wanna spare myself it would be better to return you alive." Hinata tensed. "But if he gets you, what use will he have for me. He found a new model and pushed me aside. Once he takes your body their will be now need to continue my training."

"He'll abandon you, or force you into servitude." Hinata didn't know this for sure but if he was having doubts she was going to play along."

"Maybe you are right. Come on." Sasuke turned and walked to the south east. Hinata followed behind at a distance. They walked in silence until they came to a rocky outcrop.

"There's a few caves over there, pick one and hide. I'll erase our tracks." Sasuke pointed towards the boulders.

"No offence. But how can I trust you…"

"You can't but its not the best interests for either of us to get caught yet." Hinata stared at him for a moment, he seemed sincere but night was falling, she was tired and she would need to find somewhere safe to stay. Sasuke left her and started to hide their tracks, Hinata watched for a moment then went to find a dry cave to wait in.

_End chapter 41_

* * *


	43. Chapter 43: Friend or Foe

**Oi! LMD you are late!**

_No I'm not…. By much…_

**Yes you are, just post the chapter!**

_Okay okay its posted!!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Friend or Foe**

Hinata waited in the cave with a kunai in hand. She didn't like Sasuke's sudden change and the slice on her back was painful. After about ten minutes a pouch came flying though the cave entrance and fell to the floor with a soft thump.

"That's all the medical supplies from that pursuit team. Patch yourself up." Sasuke called into the cave then sat outside to keep watch. Hinata snatched the bag and retreated further into the cave. Quickly and as best she could she bandaged her back and put the bloody top back on.

"Are you done yet?" Sasuke called for the fourth time over his shoulder.

"Yes…" Hinata answered but still had the dagger close at hand. Sasuke entered the cave and sat near the entrance. The fading sunlight cast shadows on his face.

"How did you return to the village?" he asked suddenly.

"What? Why is it important…"

"Just answer the question." he snapped.

"I got stronger, and challenged my fathers exile, I beat the new heir and reclaimed my birth right." she said sounding annoyed.

"How did you get stronger if you were alone?"

"I wasn't truly alone… Takara took me from the village as her apprentice. She trained me, but for a long time… she was just a teacher. I felt so isolated, like no one knew what I'd gone through." Sasuke snorted, whether in agreement or scorn she didn't know. Hinata drew circles in the dirt floor with her finger. "After a few months we became closer friends, and I learned that she'd suffered exile from her clan as well, she did know how I felt and she helped me through it all."

"What was she exiled for? Being weak?" Sasuke scoffed.

"No, it was because she was the old apprentice of Orochimaru-teme, he did to her what he did to me only worse and for all her suffering her clan refused to accept she was not part of his schemes." Hinata spat. "Just another victim of his lies and deceit."

"Well its not like I had an opportunity like that." Sasuke said.

"Don't lie, I saw how you used to talk to Sakura and Naruto, even Kakashi-senpai. They were your friends and you scorned their help. Where I had one after my clan was gone you had three and you didn't have to leave home." Sasuke glared at her as if daring her to continue listing what he threw away.

They both fell silent, Hinata's head drooped but she had to watch Sasuke, she had to stay awake.

* * *

When Hinata next opened her eyes, it was morning and Sasuke was gone. She got quickly to her feet and peeked out the entrance to the cave expecting to see a sound pursuit team. Thankfully there wasn't. A few moments later Sasuke appeared with something in his hand.

"You're awake then?" he said flatly as if it was a disappointment.

"Er… yeah…" she looked around in case he was followed.

"I'll make you a deal." Sasuke threw the bundle to her, it was a sound uniform top and a new flank jacket. "I'll help you get into Fire controlled territory and you help me get back in to Konoha."

"What!?"

"You heard me. I thought about this all night, and as much as I hate to admit it… you're right about Orochimaru…I want to go home." he trailed off during the last part.

"So I managed to talk a little sense into you after all." Hinata grinned smugly.

"Yeah… well… you talk in your sleep!" Sasuke shot back.

"I do not."

"About Naruto" Sasuke teased, Hinata blushed.

"Enough, stop being so juvenile," Hinata said despite the blush, "Even if you got near the village, because of this," She tapped her scar, "You've been labelled as a dangerous A-class criminal in the ANBU bingo book, as soon as you set foot in Fire there's a target on your head."

"That's where you come in, if I show up with you, they gotta cut me some slack for that."

"I don't know, that spy, she's pretending to be me so I might have problems going back myself, if you come too it might just convince them I'm her."

"Who? Shiori? She was captured weeks ago."

"Really?" Hinata could help but smile at this.

"You might have a point though, I'll get you near the Sea border then your on your own. I'll try to contact you, once I do it's up to you to get me home."

"It's not going to be that easy…" Hinata said sounding reluctant.

"Look if you want I can just kill you and go somewhere else." Sasuke gripped the hilt of his grass cutter.

"Er… no its okay… I'll see what I can do, but you gotta get me outta here first."

"Fine then, put on that uniform. That flank jacket belongs to Orochimaru's elite. You'll not get questioned."

"Questioned? By who?" Hinata asked looking at the flank jacket, it had a serpent emblem on the front, a twisted mockery of the Royki clans symbol. Sasuke didn't answer just turned his back to her. Hinata turned away from him and took off the bloodied top and quickly changed into the clean one, then put on the flank jacket. She stepped out of the cave and Sasuke beckoned her to follow him. As they started out he rummaged into his pocket and pulled out a small bag, taking something out of the pouch he tossed it to her. Hinata nearly dropped the small ball, it was a solider pill.

"It won't negate the chakra blocker but it should give you a small boost so you can keep up at least." Hinata scowled at him but said nothing. Chewing on the pill she felt a little better, the amount of chakra would allow for her movement speed to increase. Sasuke picked up the pace and headed east, Hinata followed close behind, and tried to conjure up enough chakra to summon Ryuu, but she couldn't.

Sasuke seemed to know where he was going, but Hinata was still wary, she didn't like the idea that she was walking with a A-class criminal, dressed as a sound and nearing Leaf forces.

"I can't get too close to the border, if what you say is true then it would be a bad idea." Sasuke said after travelling for most the morning.

"It is true…" Hinata puffed, the boost from the solider pill was starting to wane.

"How the hell did you become an ANBU?" Sasuke asked looking her over.

"We'll see how good you look after Orochimaru's meddling." She shot back, the pace wasn't helping her wounds either, just another drain on her strength. Sasuke smirked. Hinata stood up after catching her breath. "You said you had a plan to get me over the border, so what is it?"

"Well a lone sound wouldn't get far, no sound works alone. You would be questioned by any other group you come across."

"So I can't stay with you and I can't go alone… I get the feeling you didn't think this through." she pulled up the mask a bit so she could take a drink. Sasuke coughed to cover up his failings, he'd been trying to think of something all morning.

"Are you up for a little fight?"

"What?" Hinata looked at him and gripped a kunai hidden in her sleeve.

"Relax, I didn't mean me, there's a pursuit team in this area, I'll get them to let you tag a long with them once you're at the border you can eliminate them and continue on."

"That's your plan?" Sasuke nodded, "That sucks! I really don't think you grasp the concept that I can't use my chakra."

"I have a few more solider pills." Sasuke pulled out his little pouch again.

"You really are an idiot! Solider pills work on boosting the existing chakra, no chakra means no boost, I may as well drink a RedBull."

"Hey it's been working so far!"

"Its been barely enough to keep up with you. Its simple, until this chakra blocker wears off I can't take on another pursuit team."

"Alright, I'll think of something…" Sasuke muttered rubbing his head, this was the first time since he left the Leaf village that anyone had shouted at him or called him an idiot.

"A pursuit team has five right?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah," Sasuke answered wondering what she was thinking.

"How much control did Orochimaru give you over the sound?" Hinata was beginning to form an idea.

"Not much really, but he did give me lead over the search for you since you killed Kabuto."

"That helps… I have a better plan."

* * *

The pursuit team paused to rest, Sasuke had caught up with them and he and his escort had news for them, the girl they were pursuing had travelled east directly towards the Sea. They had worked out that at a normal pace a person could have made it there by now.

"Does that mean we have to move closer to the border Sasuke-sama?"

"Exactly, we can't let her get into Fire controlled territory. Its more than likely that she started to head south wards too. Your team is the only one close enough for now, back up is on its way but I need you to cover as much of the border as possible." Sasuke ordered

"_Don't over do it…" _Hinata thought to herself, she stood behind Sasuke trying to avoid attention but as she had one of the snake embalmed jackets and her face and eyes were covered by the mask and goggles, they didn't seem to question her presence with Sasuke.

"So what are we to do?" one asked.

"We'll divide the team, some go south and the rest go north just to be safe." the sound shifted uneasily.

"It's Orochimaru's orders!" Sasuke growled.

"Alright then, how will we split the team?"

"Three will go south with me. The other two go north, you go with them." he turned and said the last bit to Hinata. She nodded without saying a word.

"We don't have a lot of time so lets get moving."

"HAI" the five sound barked and gathered their equipment. Sasuke walked past Hinata to go south, pausing he said into her ear,

"You owe me for this."

"I'll have to live to repay you then" she whispered back, it was now up to her.

* * *

"The sound have been pretty active for the past few days, its making the senior jounin uneasy, so we're giving the borders extra checks." Neji explained.

"I guess that makes sense." Ino replied.

"I wonder what has them so worked up, they've been slowly moving out of this area for the past month." Lee added.

"I don't know, but just keep your eyes open." Neji said again. His team consisted of himself, Tenten, Ino, Lee and Chouji. They were one of the teams assigned to keep an eye on the Land of the Sea. The senior jounin at their post had received intel from an ANBU in the area saying the sound were active so he sent Neji's team to patrol the border for the second time today. They found three sound dead a short while ago, and a fourth set of tracks heading back into Rice, it made Neji uneasy so he was scanning the area with his Byakugan as they continued on their route.

"I see something." Neji said,

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure, lets get closer."

* * *

"Tracks, looks to have been three of them." Chouji reported once they reached the site. "They look like sound issue boots." Chouji pointed to a clear print in a patch of mud.

"We should check on it" Lee said.

"I agree, come on" Chouji lead the way following the tracks. Before they had even gone a mile they found the sound. They were dead.

"Looks like there was a fight." Tenten looked at the ground were a large area was disturbed.

"This guy was killed instantly, solid strike to the back of the neck." Ino said after inspecting the bodies.

"What about the other one?" Neji asked.

"Looks like he put up more of a fight." Ino pointed out numerous injuries on the sound,

"We got more tracks over here!" Chouji called from where he was crouched.

"How many?" Neji asked.

"Looks like one." Chouji answered.

"These footprints are erratic and there's blood trails." Tenten added.

"So whoever took out these guys is injured." Lee guessed.

"Or it's a third sound who got away from their attacker, remember the last group we saw was three." Neji added.

"If he's injured, he'll not get far" Tenten said, Ino came over to the rest of the group.

"The bandages and antiseptic are missing from the other two's pouches." she told them, Neji nodded and activated his Byakugan again, expanding it to its limits he searched for the owner of the footprints and blood.

"Found him." Neji spotted the sound further south, perched in a tree. "You where right he is injured." he said to Ino.

"Where is he?" Lee asked.

"Patching himself up in a tree to the south." Neji replied

"The south? You think they are trying to sneak into Fire through Sea?" Tenten asked.

"They've done it before, come on, while he's focused on his wounds we'll catch up on him." Chouji suggested.

"lets get moving, because he is." Neji told them, the sound had finished his rest and was starting to move through the trees with slow, clumsy jumps.

The Leaf started after the lone sound.

"Wonder why he's still heading towards fire if he's on his own, why not retreat?" Chouji wondered aloud.

"Maybe he's disoriented and doesn't know where he's going." Ino suggested.

"It really doesn't matter why he's here just take him down." Neji ordered.

"Got it" the rest answered.

* * *

The sound was slow so they soon caught up with him, and it seemed he didn't even notice. Lee threw a kunai nicking the sounds ankle. The sound let out a yelp and fell to the ground, snapping several branches on the way to the ground. The leaf jumped down to ground level to corner the sound. A pile of broken branches and a few blood drops marked the spot where he fell but the sound wasn't there. Tenten wrapped an explosive tag around a kunai and scanned the area. Neji spotted the sound sitting behind a tree, seemed he had no fight left. Neji pointed to the tree after getting Tenten's attention, she nodded and threw the rigged kunai. Neji saw the sound reach up and grip the mask. As the kunai left Tenten's hand Neji jumped forward and intercepted the kunai and tossed it into the trees away from the leaf, then he stood over the sound to shield them from the blast.

"Neji what are you doing?" Tenten shouted. The jounin just stood up and shook the debris off his jacket, he had a shocked look on his face. Ino came up and saw the sounds hand with a mask clutched in it, she continued around the tree to look at the sound. Sitting between the roots of the tree was a blood stained and weary Hinata. The girl gave a shaky smile to the Hyuuga and medic,

"…I got away…" she uttered then passed out.

"Hinata…" Neji muttered. Ino crouched down to check on the teen's pulse.

"Is that…?" Chouji didn't finish his question.

"She's in bad shape Neji." Ino said.

"See to her Ino, Tenten help her, Chouji do you have that summon scroll?" Neji started giving out orders. The girls set to work trying to stop the bleeding on the wounds that had reopened after Hinata's fall. Chouji pulled out the scroll and handed it to Neji. The scroll contained a summon spell for a messenger bird that would go right to Tsunade. Neji scribbled a note, summoned the bird then sent the message.

"Now what?" asked Lee.

"We wait." Neji answered and glanced over to the girls.

"You think it's really her?" Tenten asked, she was well aware of the fake Hinata that had been captured before.

"I think so…" muttered Ino and started to heal the wounds.

"There's a high probability it is her, why else would the sound be acting up around here if it wasn't to look for her." Chouji added.

"Perhaps…" Neji said and glanced at the unconscious woman, he was sure it was Hinata.

* * *

Neji's team stayed where they were while they waited for word from Tsunade. Neji was sure the bird had made it to the village by now. He couldn't help glancing over to the girls, Hinata hadn't woke up and Ino was still tending her wounds, there was a large slice on her back that Ino was having problems with. Neji sensed something coming, getting up he activated his byakugan then relaxed as he saw it was three ANBU.

"Here they come." he told the rest of the team.

The three ANBU entered the clearing. Two of them headed towards the girls, Ino backed away and let the ANBU medic look at Hinata, Tenten followed her example. The third ANBU, wearing a hawk mask, nodded to the others then said,

"We'll take over custody of the prisoner." the other two hoisted Hinata between them without glancing at her wounds,

"Prisoner!? But that's Hyuga Hinata!" Lee shouted.

"Your mission is over you can return to the village" the Hawk said sharply. The other two, along with Hinata between them, disappeared. The hawk turned to leave as well.

"Where are you taking her?" Neji demanded.

"Return to the village and tell no one you found her." the hawk said sharply then, like the others, he disappeared. Neji clenched his teeth and glared at the spot where the hawk disappeared.

"Neji?" Tenten put her hand on his shoulder,

"If it really is her then we don't have to worry about anything" she tried to cheer him up but it didn't work.

"We should head back to the check point, we get relieved tomorrow. After that we can go back to the village and get information." Lee offered.

"Maybe…" Neji uttered.

* * *

"Where is she now?" Ibiki just arrived at the ANBU bunker. A dragon faced ANBU had been waiting for him.

"She's in the interrogation room, She was found a few miles inside the Sea border, not far from two dead sound teams, she was also found wearing a sound uniform." The dragon reported.

"A Sound uniform?" Ibiki asked.

"Yes sir, She appears to have a number of injuries, possibility caused by the scuffle with the sound team or the leaf team, they were not specific on how much damage they caused."

"I see…" they paused at a two way mirror, they where using a different bunker from when they got the other Hinata. From the darkened corridor they could see into the small interrogation room with its bright little bulb. Three ANBU where in the room watching the prisoner, not that she was moving much, Ibiki doubted she was even conscious. Still dressed in the sound uniform the Hinata was slumped in the chair in the centre of the room. Hands tied behind her back and legs tied to the metal legs of the chair.

"She doesn't look up to much does she?" Ibiki said aloud.

"You think its possible it's another fake?" the dragon asked.

"Its possible, we still don't know for sure if the real Hinata is still alive." Ibiki told him. The dragon looked around.

"Didn't Takara-sama come with you?"

"No, Takara tends to get a little … heavy handed when it comes to Hinata. Although she got a lot of information out of Shiori, she didn't leave a lot to work with afterwards… she probably won't be happy with me about this though." Ibiki rubbed his head.

"Will you make a start then?" the dragon asked.

"Yeah, Tsunade can't keep Takara in Konoha for long, might be a good idea to have answers for her when she does show up."

* * *

Hinata opened her one un-swollen eye and looked blurrily at the floor, where was she now? She was bound again! No, it wasn't possible, the sound couldn't have got her again. Hinata lifted her head slightly and looked around the room, in front of her was a door and a little to her right was a figure. Turning her head she got a better look, it was a cat faced ANBU. At first Hinata's heart skipped a beat, but then she remembered, Takara was dead, and this cat's markings were pink, Takara's mask markings had been green. At least she was in the hands of the ANBU. She tried to smile but only managed a small twitch. Hinata was finally free of Orochimaru. She let her head slump down, she was mentally and physically exhausted but soon she could have a proper nights sleep. She started to doze off again when the door in front of her opened. She looked up again, it was Ibiki looking at her with his usual cold calculating expression.

"Ibiki… senpai" she stammered out.

"So you've done a little research then. So tell me why are you wearing a sound uniform?" Ibiki crouched down to look at Hinata's face.

"Can you think of a better way to sneak out of the village of the sound…" Hinata said slowly, she'd closed her eye again. She was just so tired.

"The Sound village, where is it?" Ibiki said sternly.

"It's in the crater of a mountain, I'm not sure which… That's why we couldn't find it before…" she muttered. Ibiki looked over to the Cat, a master in mind techniques.

"She's not lying." the cat confirmed. Ibiki nodded and returned his gaze to the girl.

"You know you are the second Hinata we've come across, how do I know you're who you say you are."

"You've already got him, " she glanced over at the cat, "probing my mind, ask something only I should know."

"You're pretty blunt, that doesn't sound like the little Hinata I know…" Ibiki said poking her forehead, "Captivity tends to do that…" she answered, Ibiki smirked.

"Alright then, tell me where would I find one of these?" Ibiki held up a mustard bomb, Hinata glanced at the bomb at first she thought it was a stupid question, then she released what exactly what he was asking.

"You'd get that from the…third floor armoury in the HQ." she answered. Ibiki smiled, she noticed the different colour of the bomb, the ANBU issue was a darker colour as it contained a stronger mixture. Ibiki replaced the mustard bomb into his pouch.

"Well you got that one right."

Ibiki got up and walked around her while he thought of another question. Behind her he paused and pushed her hair out of the way. In the hair line was the tiny ANBU tattoo. He let the hair go and walked back to the front and crouched down again.

"Name team three" he told her.

"Kawari Aiko, chuunin, Royki Shin… and Hageshii Megumi both genin…"

Ibiki was thinking of another question but again Hinata's head drooped down.

"She's out cold again…" he muttered. "This may not work… alright enough of this. Can you do a Mind Dive?" Ibiki asked the Cat.

"She has little chakra, and less mental strength, it shouldn't be difficult." the feline responded.

"Do it then, check for seals, implanted memories. Also have a look at some early memories, that should say for sure if she is or isn't our Hinata" Ibiki stood up again, the Cat stepped forward and ran through a number of seals. Ibiki left him to it and exited the small room. The dragon was still at the two way mirror.

"I thought mind delving was a last resort." he said.

"It usually is, but this subject is so weak its almost impossible to get any real answers from her."

"She seemed to be answering your questions…" the dragon was confused.

"You have a lot to learn about interrogation kohai, look at the condition she's in. the physical wounds, the drawn out words, blunt and to the point answers, avoiding eye contact. She's already broken. There's little left to interrogate." Ibiki explained. "In that condition it would be easier to mind delve than to try and talk to her."

"You think its her then."

"I'm sure."

* * *

Ibiki went outside to get out of the confined bunker, rolling a tooth pick around his mouth he waited for the Cat to finish his work.

"Sir" the Cat appeared a short while later.

"What have you found?"

"You were right sir, she had very little defence."

"I thought so, well then is she and isn't she?" Ibiki asked.

"Her thoughts were scrambled and unclear but earlier memories confirm no tampering or seals. This is the real Hyuuga Hinata."

Ibiki cracked a rare smile.

"Good, then take her to the treatment room and get her patched up." a sound of rushing wind made Ibiki look up. "You might want to go do that now, I have a feeling we're about to get into deep trouble." the cat looked up and saw what Ibiki meant. A green dragon was baring down on the bunker.

"I'll go see to that then." the cat made his excuse and quickly retreated back into the bunker. Ibiki stayed outside and waited for Pusa to land. When the dragon was near the ground Takara jumped off and Pusa disappeared in a puff of smoke. The sannin landed in front on the interrogator.

"You went on ahead Ibiki" she said dangerously.

"Tsunade wanted me to handle this one." Ibiki said.

"What did you find out then?" she closed in on him.

"Why don't you come in an see for yourself." Ibiki pointed toward the hidden door to the bunker. Takara followed him inside and down the corridor.

"When we found her she was in pretty bad shape and wasn't up to much questioning, so we used a Mind delve. From that we were able to determine that it is really Hinata." Ibiki saw relief flicker across Takara's face.

"Where is she now?"

"In the treatment room, I was about to go check on her myself when you arrived." they headed down the corridor to the small treatment room.

Inside the room Takara paused, Hinata was asleep in the bed, numerous bruises and bandages covered her body. The sannin looked over the girl, on the inside of her arms was the tell tale marks of repeated injections. On her neck and wrists where red marks of restraints. All too familiar scars to Takara.

"We've closed up all her wounds she just needs to rest now." the two medics relayed to Ibiki before leaving the room.

"After she gets some rest she should be fine." Ibiki told Takara. The woman growled,

"I'm gonna kill that bastard."

* * *

Hinata slowly opened her eyes, instead of being tied to a chair she was in a bed, a warm comfortable bed. A pleasant change from her previous accommodation. She glanced around and noticed someone in the room.

"You're finally awake." the doctor checked the IV in Hinata's arm. "Everything looks okay now, seems you just needed a good sleep." the woman gave her a smile.

"How long was I asleep?" Hinata rubbed her eyes, they were strangely itchy and her muscles were sore and stiff.

"This is the fourth day"

"Fourth?" she asked groggily, the doctor nodded.

"Yup, now you take it easy while I go let the others know your awake." the doctor left the room, Hinata looked around to take in her surroundings, it was a make shift treatment room, it was safe to guess she wasn't in Konoha, probably still in one of the ANBU bunkers. Hinata let her eyes slide closed again. She could hear the doctor talking to someone in the corridor. The door opened and Hinata looked up. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Nee-chan!"

"Hinata" Takara smiled at her looking relieved.

"I thought you were dead…" Hinata's eyes welled up.

"Who told you that?" Takara said with a slight chuckle, she was surprised as the girl threw her arms around Takara's neck and buried her head into Takara's shoulder, the girls grip was so weak.

"Orochimaru, I shouldn't have believed him." Takara wrapped her arms around Hinata too, she missed the girl and also to keep her from falling from the bed.

"Its alright…" Takara tried to reassure the girl, but though the pyjamas Takara could feel Hinata's spine and ribs, she'd lost a lot of weight and her skin was paler than before. "Hey… there's no need for tears…" Takara propped Hinata back into the bed, with some reluctance. "You got my shoulder wet." Takara joked and wiped Hinata's tears off her shoulder.

"Sorry Nee-chan…" Hinata bubbed and wiped the remainder of the tears out of her eyes.

"Its alright Hina…" Takara paused,

"What? What is it?" Hinata stared to feel uneasy.

"What did he do to you?" As Hinata wiped her tears Takara got a look at her eyes, no longer the pale lavender of the Hyuuga clan, her eyes held a pinkish hue now. Hinata frowned and rubbed her arms where the scars of the needles were.

"I don't want to talk about it Nee-chan…" Hinata said quietly and lent against Takara's shoulder, she just wanted the old feeling of safety to come back.

"It's okay then, you don't have too." Takara just let the girl rest there for a while.

"How's she feeling?" Tsunade came into the room.

"Seems she's alright." Takara answered.

"Tsunade-sama" Hinata said sitting up in the bed. "OH, Tsunade-sama! Orochimaru has prepared his forces, he's getting ready to attack!" Hinata had just remembered. The two sannin looked surprised.

"You're sure?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm certain, I overheard Orochimaru planning it with Kabuto. They are planning a fast strike on the village before we could possibly got word to Suna."

"Did you hear any specifics?" Takara pressed.

"Not much, only that they have spread their forces to several staging points. They were planning to wait until the end of the month, but… Kabuto did say they were ready a while ago"

"Then why wait?" Tsunade asked.

"Orochimaru wanted to take a new body before he attacked…" Hinata lowered her eyes to the bed and wrung the blankets in her hands.

"Take a new body…" Takara snarled. "Meaning you" Hinata nodded slowly. Tsunade added to Takara's growl.

"Leaving that aside, tell us, how did you escape?" Tsunade changed the subject.

Hinata told them of how she managed to kill Kabuto and sneak out of the village in a sound uniform.

"How did get out of Rice?" Tsunade asked.

"In truth I didn't do it alone…" Hinata said, she had to think carefully on how to phrase the next part.

"You got help?" Takara asked.

"I couldn't get far and the pursuit teams were catching up, but I ran in to Sasuke."

"Uchiha?" Hinata nodded.

"He knew Orochimaru would take his body if he didn't have me so at first he was planning to take me back, but I told him I'd kill myself before going back. Basically we argued." Hinata shrugged, the two older woman looked at each other, not sure where this was going. "Eventually Sasuke admitted that he knew Orochimaru was using him and I convince him to return to the leaf. He helped me get past the pursuit teams and would have come with me except the ANBU have a kill on sight order on him. After we got near the border he took off himself, I think he said he'd head west out of Rice into neutral territory." Hinata finished her story and Tsunade rose her eyebrow.

"Perhaps that can be left for another time, but without Kabuto and Sasuke it should throw a wrench in his plans for now. But still, I should go back to the village and send warnings to Gaara. If Orochimaru is ready he will come." Tsunade got up from her seat.

"Did you get a chance to check over Hinata?" Takara asked the hokage.

"Yes earlier, the ANBU medics did a pretty good job closing up your wounds and it looks like your chakra is coming back. Rest until tomorrow then you can go back to the village."

"Thanks Tsunade-sama" Hinata said, Tsunade nodded and left the room.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Takara asked.

"You heard Tsunade, I'll be okay to go home tomorrow." Hinata settled back in the bed again.

"You know that's not want I meant…" Takara glanced at the marks on Hinata's arms. Hinata was quiet and rubbed her arms.

"It's alright you're safe now." Takara tried to give Hinata a reassuring smile, but she knew the emotional damage had been done.

* * *

"Another boring escort mission." Megumi walked with her arms behind her head.

"You know we can't go far from the village." Aiko added, her hair was blue today. Since the sound attack the jounin were assigned to patrols or wall duty so Aiko was given charge of team three. For a long time after ward the genin where confined to the village an drilled on battle formations and for that time Aiko had to take part in the patrols along with Hinata-sensei's friends and other senior chuunin. After they were sure no more sound were in Fire the genin teams where allowed to continue with the low level missions and Aiko was in charge of team three.

"At least we're home." Shin said, he watched a patrol of jounin start out of the village gates. These patrols where coming more and more often.

"Hey, its that green dragon…" Megumi said, she was looking up and saw Pusa coming towards the village.

"Yeah, it's Pusa-san, that must be Takara-sama coming back." Aiko said, when they were leaving on their mission they saw Takara leaving the village in a hurry with a pretty scary expression on her face. Aiko paused at the village gates to watch the dragon coming in, she wished she had enough power to summon the green dragon. Aiko could only call Ryuu. As the dragon drew closer Aiko could sense her presence, as well as Takara-sama's, there was also a third weaker one she couldn't pinpoint.

"What's wrong Aiko?" Shin asked,

"There's someone else on Pusa" Aiko narrowed her eyes to try and see. Shin activated his serpents gaze to try and see himself, Megumi on the other hand hovered near the gate waiting for the other two.

"Can you see who it is?" Aiko asked Shin,

"Not yet," the boy replied, Pusa was nearly over the gate now, they could clearly see Takara on the dragon but the other figure was wrapped in a travelling cloak so they couldn't see. Aiko however knew that chakra.

"I think that's …" she gasped,

"What?" Shin and Megumi asked but Aiko charged past them following the dragon into the village.

"What's with her?" Megumi asked, chasing after Aiko,

"I dunno but she's smiling!" Shin called back nearly tripping over a washing line as they jumped to the rooftops. Pusa circled around and landed on the roof of the hospital. Not long after the dragon landed Aiko vaulted over the chain link fence to the roof. Takara was already on the ground and was helping the other figure off the dragon.

"Something wrong Aiko?" Takara asked, she was wondering why the girl was in such a hurry, then noticed her team wasn't with her. "Did something happen to Shin and Meg?" just as she asked the other two hopped over the fence too.

"What's your hurry?" Shin asked.

"Its sensei!" Aiko said with a huge grin.

"Serious!" the other two looked at the cloaked figure.

"I was hoping to stay low profile until I got cleared by the doctors." Hinata flipped down her hood and smiled at her genin and chuunin. Hinata grabbed Takara's arm and slid off Pusa.

"Thanks Pusa-san" Takara patted the dragon.

"Glad to help, get well little one" the dragon nuzzled Hinata, nearly knocking her over. "Sorry" the dragon disappeared in a puff of smoke. Aiko noticed that Hinata was unsteady on her feet so she scurried over and let Hinata lean on her shoulder.

"Are you okay sensei?"

"I will be" Hinata smiled at them again.

"Lets get you inside." Takara tapped Hinata on the shoulder and steered her in the direction of the doors.

Team three followed Hinata and Takara inside and into a room where Hinata would get the final all clear from a doctor. Takara had to go talk to Tsunade about the Sound so she reluctantly left once Hinata got settled in an examination room.

"Why don't you three go report in on your mission. I'll talk to you once I get out of here" Hinata told the kids.

"You sure sensei?" Shin asked.

"Yeah, you know how Tsunade gets when you're late back."

"Alright then, its good to see you sensei" Megumi said with a proper smile instead of a smirk. She and Shin headed on out the door but Aiko paused.

"Are you sure you're okay sensei?" the girl had seen through Hinata's false smile.

"I'm just a little tired Aiko. I'll be fine."

"Okay then…" she started to leave

"Hey Aiko, can you do me a favour after you finish reporting in?"

"Sure Sensei, what do you need?" Aiko came back into the room.

"Can you find Naruto for me? Nee-chan says he's been stationed on the east wall."

"Yeah, he wasn't happy about it but I know where he is. I was on the same watch as him for a while."

"Thanks Aiko." Hinata flashed a weary smile at her chuunin.

"Want me to keep it a surprise?" Aiko added with an evil tone to try cheer up her sensei. Hinata chuckled,

"If you can." Aiko grinned and disappeared out the door. Shin and Megumi was at the end of the corridor waiting for her.

Sakura noticed team three heading out, but paid no real attention to them, Tsunade had asked her to look over a patient that was coming in today and she was to do the whole nine yards, blood pressure, eye tests, chakra pathway tests, flexibility and muscle tone. Everything. Sakura was starting this think this was going to be a pain in the ass however Tsunade did get someone else to handle todays paperwork so it wasn't so bad. Sakura got a better grip on her equipment then opened the door.

"Just let me get this set down" she said over the stack and tried to arrange it on the small desk so it wouldn't topple over.

"It's okay Sakura" the medic straightened up and whipped around.

"Hinata!" the pink haired chuunin wrapped her arms around the other girl. "Oh my god, you're okay, you're back!"

"Can't breathe."

"Oh sorry," Sakura backed off but kept her hands on Hinata's shoulder. "Who else knows you're back?"

"Nee-chan, Tsunade, my team and a few ANBU. I didn't want people to know I was back until I cleared here first." Hinata told her.

"Alright then, well lets get this over with so you can get outta here" Sakura grinned and got started. "I'm glad you're back

* * *

"Even the debriefing takes ages…" Megumi complained again as team three left the kage tower. "So fearless leader, what are we doing for the rest of today?" Megumi probed,

"Stop teasing me with that… well Takara asked us to let Hinata rest today so I guess we'll take the rest of today off and we'll visit Sensei tomorrow." Aiko said, Takara talked to them in the tower about Hinata and had also asked them not to tell anyone yet.

"Guess you're right. So no ramen?" Shin asked.

"Shin you know I can't afford to buy the three of us ramen again. Besides, I have an errant to run." Aiko told them and turned and headed in the other direction. She jogged down the streets towards the east wall. Once she reached the wall she looked for the blond but couldn't see him, she asked one of the senior jounin and he pointed her further down the wall. Aiko trotted down the battlements and spotted him. He was hard to see because he, along with all the other shinobi on the walls, were dressed in battle gear including helmets.

"Naruto!" Aiko called coming up behind him.

"What?" he snapped, he'd been short tempered for a while now.

"You're wanted in the hospital."

"Why?"

"I dunno, I was just told to get you…" Aiko wanted to keep it a surprise.

"Fine." Naruto checked with his section senior jounin if it was okay that he go. The jounin agreed and the blond followed Aiko to the hospital.

"So what's this about anyway?" Naruto asked as they headed up the stairs to the top floor of the hospital.

"I told you I dunno," Naruto glared at her, he'd rather be with the patrol teams.

"Gimme a sec and I'll see if they're done." Aiko disappeared into a room.

"If who's done?" but the door snapped closed, "Yeah, alright then…" Naruto shoved his hands into his pockets and leant against the wall to wait. After about five minutes Aiko stuck her head out the door.

"Sakura says you can come in now." Aiko stepped back in and let the door open.

"Why does Sakura want me?" Naruto asked pushing the door open. Sakura met him just in the room and as she shooed Aiko out the door she added to Naruto with a grin,

"Its not me who wants you"

"Then who?" Naruto snapped after the medic as she closed the door.

"I did" Naruto spun around. Behind him was Hinata, her arms looked thin, her hair was long and tatty, her face sunken with a sad smile. "I'm home Naruto." Naruto was numb he just stumbled forward and wrapped his arms around her to assure himself she was real. Hinata buried her head into the material of his jacket and pulled him closer.

"You're okay" Naruto said into her hair. "I …" he couldn't force the words out of his mouth. "I missed you so much"

"How long was I gone?" Hinata asked, Takara avoided answering that question.

"Three months…" Naruto felt Hinata tense in his arms.

"Only three months…that's all, it felt like a year…" Hinata buried her head deeper into Naruto's jacket and started to cry.

"Hinata?" Naruto was surprised at the sudden tears, "What happened to you?"

"I don't want to talk… I just wanna go home" Hinata sobbed into his top and just held him tight, "I just want to go home…" the flood gates opened and Hinata just sobbed. While she was in the Sound she didn't show any emotion other than anger but now she was home and the tears came. What annoyed Hinata was that she didn't know if she was happy or upset, all she knew was that she just wanted to cry and Naruto just held her tight and let her.

After Hinata cried herself out she put on the travel cloak again, she didn't want to talk to anyone else tonight. Naruto walked her back to their flat, they stopped on the way and got ramen to take out. Hinata was quiet most of the night so Naruto talked to fill the silence. Hinata was thankful for his efforts and slowly he managed to coax her into conversation. Naruto could see that Hinata was still upset so he didn't pursue any topics relating to the sound.

After they ate the two of them sat on the sofa and Hinata cuddled into Naruto again. For a while they were quiet, Naruto just stroked her hair and let her get comfortable.

"How are you feeling now?" he asked softly.

"Better, thank you Naruto." Hinata closed her eyes and allowed herself to relax for the first time since the abduction. Naruto continued to stroke her hair, he brushed her face to push a stray strand of hair away. Hinata's reaction was not was she was expecting, her eyes snapped opened and she flinched away from his hand.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked checking for any injuries he may have missed.

"No…I'm sorry Naruto… it's just … Orochimaru used to do that…" Hinata rubbed her face, she seemed upset with herself for flinching. Naruto scowled, he muttered threats under his breath. Hinata set her head back on Naruto's knee and to be safe he rubbed her back instead.

"What else did he do?" Naruto asked, not expecting her to answer. At first she was reluctant but after a while Hinata told Naruto what had happened in the Sound village. Once she started it all poured out like the tears earlier. Naruto just listened, held her when she started to cry again and silently he cursed Orochimaru.

_End chapter 43_

_

* * *

  
_

_Okay its done, can I have it back now please?_

**I guess, here (Takara gives LMD back Gears of War 2)**

_YAY!!_


	44. Chapter 44: First Love

_I'm really sorry folks but I'm really stressed out in in my new job. I spend 40 hours a week arguing with people about their phone bills… I never thought I would miss tech support._

_So I've been coming home and blowing stuff up on the xbox to relax …. Which may not be healthily. _

_But never mind… so heres the next chapter._

* * *

**First Love**

Hinata eventually cried herself to sleep in Naruto's arms. Naruto didn't want to move in case he woke her and he was too angry to try and sleep himself. The change in Hinata shocked him, she had never been this emotional before. He begun to wonder if she had told him the whole story.

In the morning Hinata woke with a jump, a nightmare she explained. Naruto reassured her that she was safe at home. Hinata hugged herself then excused herself to get a shower. Naruto didn't know what to do, so he thought at the least he would get some breakfast ready for her. Hinata was out before he decided what he would make but he did get a cup of tea waiting for her. Hinata took the cup with a weak smile.

"Thanks Naruto…"

"You want something to eat?" he offered.

"No… the ramen didn't sit well last night." Hinata curled up on the sofa cupping the tea in her hand. Happy to be clean, in clean pyjamas, her hair in a towel, Hinata allowed herself to relax again. There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" Naruto chimed and trotted down the hall. It was Sakura at the door.

"Hey Naruto, is Hinata here? She was meant to stay at the hospital last night." the pink haired girl looked worried.

"Yeah, she just wanted to go home." Naruto glanced back down the hall, Sakura glanced under his arm and she could see Hinata on the sofa. Sakura made a move to go inside but Naruto blocked her.

"Listen, don't try to talk about the Sound." Sakura was about to ask why but the look on his face and the stain of dried tears on his shoulder stopped the question before it even formed. Sakura nodded then Naruto stepped out of the way to let her in.

"Morning Hinata" Sakura came into the living room and sat on the sofa with Hinata. She offered the medic a weak smile.

"Morning…"

"You didn't want to stay at the hospital last night then?" Sakura probed.

"No…"

"Don't worry about it, so how are you feeling today?"

"A little queasy"

"Did you get something to eat. Last night?"

"Are you just here to check up on me?" Hinata smiled at the medic.

"Kinda…" Sakura smiled guiltily, Hinata chuckled dryly.

"I ate half a portion of ramen" Hinata admitted.

"If you haven't eaten in such a long time it would be a good idea to avoid heavy meals like ramen. Your stomach might not be able to handle it." Hinata nodded. "Also Tsunade wants to see you today, she wants to know any information you can tell us about the sound"

"Okay, I'll head over once I finish this" Hinata held up the tea, Sakura nodded.

"Its good to get fluids into you're system, and you," she turned on Naruto, "No more ramen for a while, soup will do for now."

"Er… okay then." Naruto wondered why it sounded like he was in trouble. Sakura listed off things Hinata was and wasn't allowed to eat for a while she recovered her strength. Hinata finished her tea and again put on her hooded cloak. She still didn't want to cause a fuss just yet. Naruto and Sakura walked with her and diverted the attention of anyone who came to talk to them. Sakura was held up distracting Shikamaru so Naruto and Hinata headed on up to Tsunade's office. Takara and Jiraiya were already there.

Naruto was dismissed but he was reluctant to leave, Hinata reassured him she was fine and he went to wait outside. Hinata took a seat in front of the hokage's desk, Tsunade was on the other side, watching her coolly over her clasped hands. Jiraiya was leaning against the far wall with his arms crossed, and Takara was perched on the edge of Tsuande's desk. Hinata offered her a smile, Takara smiled back but her eyes were filled with worry.

"Good to be home?" Tsunade suddenly said, Hinata nodded. "Alright then. Now Hinata I need you to tell me all you can about the sound village, do you remember where it is?"

"I'm not sure… do you have a map?" Takara nodded and slipped off the desk to allow Tsunade to spread out the large map.

"This is where you where found" Takara jabbed near the western border of the Land of the Sea. Hinata glanced at the map for most of the way she travelled directly east so she drew her gaze west from Takara's finger. There was a river marked on the map, did she pass a river on her way out? She tried to remember seeing one.

Yes, she had.

She had been with Sasuke at that stage. Continuing west from the river there was a mountain on it's own.

"There, the village is here" Hinata jabbed the map.

"You sure? That's a volcano" Jiraiya read the name of the mountain.

"I'm certain, the civilians live in buildings in the crater and the cone is full of tunnels like a honeycomb, that's were Orochimaru and the main military are. That's why we never found a large built up area because the village is stacked on top of itself." Hinata said this to Takara.

Takara and Hinata had scouted that area before they had meet up with Naruto and Jiraiya in Rice.

"You're positive?" Takara asked, Hinata nodded again.

"There's and easy way to find out." Takara ran through the summoning seals and the little blue dragon appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Hinata!" the little launched himself at the teen and wrapped his scaly little arms as far as they would go around her neck in a hug.

"Good to see you too Ryuu" Hinata grinned at the dragons antics.

"Okay enough of that Ryuu," Takara said, the little dragon broke off his hug and settled on Hinata's shoulders instead to listen. "We need you to check something out for us."

"Yeah? Where am I going?" Ryuu asked.

"Here, it's in Rice, we think it's where the sound village is." Takara instructed. Ryuu hopped down on to the map and put his little claw on the marking.

"Here?" he confirmed, "Okay then, I'll see what I can see" he chirruped and got ready to take off.

"Wait, let me open the window, you've broken enough on me" Tsunade said and opened on of the large windows for the dragon. Ryuu chuckled and flew outside then darted towards Rice.

"He'll take sometime to come back, so for now, what can you tell us about the Sound forces?" Jiraiya turned his gaze back to Hinata.

She told them about everything she'd over heard, about the different staging areas, the numbers mentioned, and even a few of Orochimaru's attack plans. He'd been foolish to discuss this with Kabuto while Hinata was in the lab, then again he never guess Hinata would have gotten away.

"If I'da thought I would have stolen the plans from his office" Hinata told them.

"No, it's enough to get you back" Takara said,

"Besides you've given us a lot of usual information as it is." Tsunade added, Jiraiya nodded.

"We should sent ANBU to check out the staging areas Hinata mentioned." Jiraiya pushed off from the wall and joined them at the desk.

"I'll arrange it, Orochimaru is overconfident but not stupid, it he suspects that Hinata overheard him he may move his staging areas." Takara answered.

"Then lets see if we can use his arrogance against him." Tsunade said. The three sannin began to discuss ANBU deployment and village defence strategies, every now and then they would confirm a detail with Hinata but over all the teen began to feel a little over her head. Takara noticed the girl rubbing her arms as if she could sweep away the needle marks.

"There's no need for you to stay here any longer, you can go on if you want, I'm sure Naruto is still waiting outside for you." Takara said to the girl more to distract her from the marks.

"Okay" Hinata said her goodbyes and left the room and Takara's prediction about Naruto waiting outside was right. He jogged over from Sakura's desk where he had been waiting with the pinkette.

"Ready to go?" she asked him with a smile,

"Sure" Naruto smiled back and the two headed outside.

* * *

"Takara"

"Huh, oh sorry" Takara had been watching Hinata leave and was glaring at the door once it had closed, Tsunade had called her breaking her train of thought.

"You okay?" Jiraiya asked, the Royki had been distracted most of the night before and today.

"Yeah it's just…" Takara trailed off and glanced at the door again. Tsunade glanced up from the map, the younger woman was rubbing the inside of her elbow without noticing it.

"You know more than any of us what she's been through…" she started gaining Takara's attention,

"Let's hope she stronger than I was…" Takara muttered under her breath and returned to the planning session. She would talk to Hinata when she got away from here.

* * *

"I'm telling you it isn't right!" Neji ranted. He and his team got relieved the day after they found Hinata and were sent home under strict orders not to mention anything about their mission. This, however, made Neji very irritable. The rookie nine, as they where still called by the older jounin, where in Naruto's old flat, minus Sakura, Naruto and of course Hinata. Shikamaru had pried the information out of Ino because he suspected something when the girl was unusally quiet. Chouji told Kiba and Shino just knew.

"Take it easy…" Tenten tried to calm him down.

"How can I its been nearly a week and we've heard nothing!" he snapped back,

"At least sit down you're gonna wear out the carpet." Kiba snapped at the Hyuuga's pacing, he was sitting on the ground next to his nin-hound.

"Naruto wasn't on the walls this morning" Chouji said.

"I saw him and Sakura heading over to the hokage tower. He walked on with a client I think he's been given a bodyguard mission. Least that's what Sakura said.

"Anyone interesting?" Ino asked.

"Dunno couldn't see em" he shrugged at his girl friend.

"Speaking of missions when's our next assignment?" Tenten asked Neji to try and change the subject.

"It starts on Monday, we'll be on a daily patrol of the mountains above the Royki and Bakuhi villages." He answered bluntly. A silence fell over the room as Neji's angry aura flooded the room. Akamaru whined,

"I'm gonna go take Akamaru for a walk…" Kiba pushed himself off the ground and patted his thigh, Akamaru got up and trotted down the small hall behind him. Outside Kiba trotted down the steps to ground level and he spotted Naruto talking to someone whose back was to Kiba. He walked over to greet the blond, but Naruto didn't notice him and continued his conversation.

"Are you sure you want to? I mean we can leave it till tomorrow if you like?" Kiba didn't hear the others reply but saw the hood of the cloak shake as the owner spoke.

"Okay then, if you're sure" Naruto said then he looked up and saw Kiba.

"Hey Kiba." Naruto waved. Akamaru trotted over to the one in the cloak and the figure crouched down to pet the dog, Akamaru's tail wagged furiously.

"Hey Naruto, I heard Shikamaru say you got a bodyguard mission." Naruto looked confused so Kiba continued, "Is this your client?"

"Well I guess you could say that." Naruto scratched his head and looked to the figure for answers. Akamaru was getting excited and started licking at the other persons face.

"Get off you overgrown puppy" came the chuckling reply. Kiba was about to call the dog back but Akamaru had pushed the hood off in his tongue attack.

"Hey Kiba" Hinata grinned stroking the dog. Kiba's jaw dropped.

"She said she feels up to seeing everyone again." Naruto explained as he helped Hinata get up from her crouched position.

"When did you get back?" Kiba stammered out.

"Yesterday morning, but I spent most of yesterday in the hospital so I really wasn't in the mood to socalize." Hinata explained.

"Is anyone up in the flat?" Naruto asked.

"Er, yeah, pretty much everyone is. Neji's on a bit of a war path up there too." Kiba told them

"I guess I should let him know I'm okay, he's the one that found me and I don't think anyone let him know what happened after the ANBU took me." Hinata said wiping her face of the doggie kisses.

"Oh wait, I wanna see his face" Kiba grinned evilly, Before he ran up the steps again he grabbed Hinata in a hug.

"Its great to have you back" he added then bounded back up to the flat with the giant dog trailing behind.

"Last chance to back out…" Naruto said.

"May as well get it over with, besides I don't want to be alone right now." Hinata shrugged with a smile.

"Alright then, lets go" Naruto led the way upstairs, Hinata followed behind. Naruto kicked the stiff door to get it open,

"You'd think someone would fix that…" Hinata said with a chuckle, Naruto shrugged guiltily and continued on in. With an evil grin he signalled for her to stay behind him. She laughed slightly to herself at his antics. From the living room they heard Ino,

"I thought you were talking Akamaru for a walk?"

"I was but he didn't feel like it." Kiba answered.

"You mean you're just lazy." added Naruto as he stepped into the room, there was a chorus of greetings from the others.

"I thought you had a bodyguard mission." Shikamaru piped.

"I do kinda, an injured leaf shinobi who needs to get back into shape." Naruto explained.

"Anyone we know?" Lee asked from the bean bag chair

"Maybe, why don't you come on in" Naruto called over his shoulder, a few of the group looked up in interest. Hinata walked up behind him with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Miss me?" her voice attracted the attention of the rest.

"Hinata!" Neji shouted, he bounded over the sofa, nearly kicking Lee in the head in the process and grabbed Hinata in a bear hug.

"Didn't know you cared so much…" Hinata muttered into his ear, "Seriously, can't breathe…"

"Oh sorry." Neji let go quickly and blushed. Naruto laughed at Neji while the Jounin shot him a look.

"Hinata how are your wounds?" Ino appeared behind Neji in full medic mode.

"The ANBU patched me up and I spent all day yesterday in the hospital just after I got back." Hinata explained.

"It's good to see you well Hinata." Shino was behind Ino with a rare smile.

"Hi Shino." Hinata smiled back at her old teammate.

Hinata excused herself to go to the bathroom. While she was out of the room Naruto said to the others in a hushed voice.

"Don't try to talk to her about the sound." the others looked concerned but agreed, Neji scowled. When Hinata returned the other did as Naruto asked and didn't ask about the sound or what had happened to her. Instead they let her know what had going on around the village. Tenten told Hinata about the date Neji had taken her on, it turned out to be a nightmare. Nothing went right and Neji ended up in a fluster. Neji blushed in the corner while Hinata laughed at Tenten's story. They played a few games on the PS2 and Lee headed to rent a movie. The group tried to make it as normal as possible and Hinata seemed to be having fun, she was smiling and laughing, but Naruto knew she was pretending. Still angry and upset at what had happened she just didn't want to upset her friends.

* * *

After they watched the film members of the group started to drift off and headed home. Naruto walked home with Hinata, it was still early in the day.

"Are you hungry?" Naruto asked.

"A little…" Hinata answered.

As Naruto slid the key into the door of the apartment Takara came up behind them.

"Hey I was looking for you"

"Hey Nee-chan" Hinata gave a real smile, Takara had a large brown paper bag filled with groceries. "Shopping?"

"Yeah, normal people like you and me can't live on ramen." Takara rose the bag up to indicate it's contents was for Hinata. Naruto frowned at the snide comment.

"Have you eaten yet?" Takara asked once inside with the couple.

"No, we were about to get something." Hinata answered sitting on the counter in the kitchen.

"Sakura told us to keep to lighter foods…" Naruto said as he rummaged through the brown bag and put the groceries away.

"Then this will do" Takara plucked a packet of chicken soup powder from the bag.

"I don't have a cold Nee-chan" Hinata pouted.

"Yeah but it will help." Takara grinned, Hinata chuckled then shrugged.

Takara prepared the soup while the three of them talked in the kitchen.

"Hey Nee-chan…" Hinata asked.

"Hmm?" Takara replied as she poured the hot soup into three bowls.

"If our dorm was trashed, where are you staying?"

"Erm… with Gai." Takara answered and put the pot in the sink.

"Yeah and not on the sofa" Naruto muttered "Ouch!" Hinata sniggered as the pot reappeared to bounce off Naruto's head.

"Don't speak of what you don't know" Takara said with a raised vein.

* * *

After they ate Naruto was banished to the kitchen to do the dishes and the two woman went to Hinata's room. Most of her stuff was still in boxes from when it was moved here and Takara help her put her clothes away.

"How long before they fade?" Hinata asked. Takara looked over, the teen was rubbing the red marks on her wrist.

"Eventually…" Takara said reluctantly, "You weren't wearing those things for long, they didn't cause any deep wounds, so no permanent scars…" Hinata didn't say anything.

"I get nightmares, Nee-chan, I can still feel him touching me…" Hinata sat on her bed and hugged herself.

"Touching you!?" Takara clutched her fists.

"Not that way… he kept touching my face" Hinata ran her fingers down her scar. "His voice, that oily, smug tone…" she shuddered as her eyes watered.

"I know all about it, and I can do for you what I wish someone could have done for me." Takara sat next to Hinata on the bed.

"What's that?" Hinata sniffed, Takara pulled the girl forward and wrapped her arms around her back.

"It's gonna be alright." Hinata was expecting more than a hug, but just that simple gesture made her feel safe again.

* * *

"Get out!" the sound jounin ducked as a beaker shattered over his head. The jounin didn't need telling twice and he was out the door like a shot. Orochimaru was seething.

"Idiots! All of them!" he roared and threw another empty beaker against the wall.

"You should have put me in charge of the search…" Droned Sasuke from the corner that Orochimaru wasn't throwing things at.

"Shut up!" the otokage snapped. "Did any teams find any trace of her!?"

"Looks like one team did but she killed them."

"Where was this?"

"About five miles from the Sea border."

"Then why are you back here? Get out there and find her!"

"Alright alright, I'm going." Sasuke threw up his hands and left the Otokage's lab. Pausing in the office he glanced over his shoulder at Orochimaru. He had his back to Sasuke and was still muttering under his breath. Sasuke side stepped over to his desk and swiped the battle plans and anything else useful he could see. This would be a nice make up present to Tsunade. Now all he had to do was get the hell out of sound and think of a way to contact Hinata, that is if Hinata even managed to get back to the village.

First things first, get the fuck away from the angry tyrant.

* * *

Naruto heard a quiet knock at his bedroom door. He glanced at his alarm clock, it was three in the morning. Getting out of bed he pulled on his pj bottoms before opening the door.

"Hinata?" The girl was standing in the darkness, only the moonlight though the window lit up her outline,

"I… I don't wanna be alone right now…" she said.

"Er sure… come on in." Naruto stepped aside to let her in.

"Thank you Naruto." she said quietly, "I'm sorry for waking you…"

"It's alright." Naruto returned to his bed, Hinata stood in the middle of his floor, Naruto held up his blankets and Hinata scurried underneath and got close to him wrapping her arms around him and snuggling close to his warmth.

Hinata had been asleep when Takara left earlier that night. Woken by another nightmare Hinata found herself alone in her bedroom. In the darkness she panicked and thought she was back in the tiny cell but the warm wooden floor reassured her of that she wasn't. Alone in her room she jumped at every breath of wind and creak of trees. It was like she was four again, afraid of the dark and monsters in the wardrobe. Back then her mother had chased away the monsters before tucking her back to sleep with panda-chan. Sliding out of bed she crept to her bedroom door, her mouth twitched in a smile as she pictured Takara waiting with the stuffed animal. Hinata didn't need Panda-chan anymore she had Naruto. He was lying on his back and Hinata rested her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat and steady breathing. He had his arm wrapped around her and was slowly stroking her side.

Hinata was safe and happy with the man she loved. Looking up at him she smiled in the dark.

"I love you" she whispered

"I love you too" came the hushed answer and a set of lips closed over hers as Naruto pulled her into a kiss.

* * *

BANG!

"Wazz sat?" Takara and Gai were woken by the loud noise. Takara was out of bed and ready for a fight while Gai wondered where his warm blankets went. Seeing no enemy shinobi ready to attack Takara looked for the source of the noise, meanwhile Gai collected the blankets from the floor. At the window came a tapping noise. Opening the curtains she saw little Ryuu standing on the window sill rapping his little claws against the glass, above his head was the tell-tale smudge of an impact.

Frowning at the dragon she let him in.

"Do you have any idea what time it is Ryuu?" Takara rubbed the sleep from her eye and sat back on the bed,

"umm, 4:38 am" the dragon piped after glancing at Gai's digital alarm clock. "Anyway, Hinata was right, there where buildings in the crater of the mountain." Now Takara was instantly awake.

"You're sure?"

"Yup, a whole little town." Ryuu covered his eyes with his little paws while Takara threw off her Pj's and quickly got dressed.

"I gotta tell Tsuande." She said while pulling on her jacket

"Tell her what?" Gai, who wasn't really awake yet, asked from the bed.

"That we found the sound" Takara replied with a grin. "Come on Ryuu" the little dragon jumped from the bed to her shoulder and Takara jogged out of the flat. She bounded over the rooftops with a grin on her face, she couldn't help it, now she knew where the bastard was. Chakra clinging to the wall next to Tsunade's window Takara tapped the glass after waving off the ANBU guards.

At first there was no answer so she knocked harder.

"This had better be good!" threatened Tsunade as she yanked the window open, normally the pissed off hokage would scare Takara but now she was too happy.

"She was right, we found it"

"The village!? You're sure?"

"She asked me the same thing…" Ryuu said.

"Yes" Takara answered. "It's hiding in that volcano that Hinata pointed out it must be extinct."

"Pretty clever of him…" Tsunade muttered.

"Please don't compliment him…" Takara scowled.

"Sorry, are you going to hang there all night or are you going to come in?" Tsunade opened the window wider to allow the younger woman to enter. Takara release her chakra cling and hopped into the window. She'd never been in the Hokages private residence before. It looked like the older woman was trying to unwind with a book and a few bottles of sake, Takara noticed the smell of alcohol on her breath.

"You're drunk…" Takara lifted one of the empty bottles from the table.

"No…. I'm tipsy… there's a difference." Tsunade snapped and offered Takara a drink. "Go on, its something to celebrate after all this shit."

"No thanks" Takara turned down the bottle offered, "Isn't it a little early to be drinking?"

"Not if you haven't been to bed yet." Tsunade chuckled and took a swig from the bottle Takara had refused.

"……" Takara tried to think of an argument, "Okay that's a valid point" and failed.

"So should we tell Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked while swaying slightly

"Maybe you should sober up first…" Takara suggested.

* * *

The morning sunlight danced on Naruto's face waking him from his sleep. He yawned and rubbed his eyes with his free hand. Hinata was still asleep with her head on his chest. She looked so adorable in her powder blue pyjamas, he arched his neck and kissed her on her forehead. Hinata's eyes opened halfway and she looked up at him.

"Five more minutes." she muttered and tried to snuggle deeper into his chest. Naruto chuckled as her hair tickled him.

"No we have to get up" he said softly

"I don't want to…" she whined childishly.

"Tough cuz I have to pee." Naruto sat up disturbing Hinata.

"Charming…" she muttered rubbing her eye. Naruto flashed his trademark grin and rolled out of the bed.

Hinata got out of the bed and shuffled to her room to get dressed. She buckled on her vambrace, a familiar weight on her arm, but it seemed heavier than she remembered. It didn't matter her chakra had finally fully returned and with it her strength, but she knew Naruto and Takara had a hand in that as well.

After they ate breakfast Naruto posed the question,

"What do you want to do today?"

"Lets go to the training grounds."

"You up to it?"

"Naruo I haven't lost a limb, I'm just out of practice"

"Okay then…" he replied sheepishly.

Hinata and Naruto headed on over to the training grounds, Hinata veered in the direction of ground thirteen were team three were training.

"Hey it's sensei." Shin shouted, he sheathed his sword and jogged up the hill to greet the two teens, Megumi and Aiko where close behind him.

"I though you guys were gonna visit yesterday" Hinata grinned at her gennin and chuunin.

"We were but Takara-sama told us to let you rest." Aiko answered.

Hinata chatted with her team for a little while then chased them off to continue their training.

"So shall we spar too?" Hinata asked Naruto but he looked hesitant, "Oh come on…" Hinata pulled him to his feet. They spent the remainder of the morning sparing with simple tai-jutsu. During her imprisonment Hinata had loss the majority of her body fat, but because of the IV's and the sparring sessions with Orochimaru there was no major muscle wastage. Now that she had been able to rest and regain her chakra, movement was a lot easier. The drug inducted haze was long gone, she could think clearly, use her Byakugan, see his moments and react quickly, things where back to normal. However Naruto was beginning to annoy her, he was holding back and slowing his movements, maybe she was just used to Orochimaru's speed.

Naruto parried her attack and swung his arm towards her stomach, something distracted him and he faltered Hinata took her chance. Grabbing his arm she threw him to the ground.

"I told you not to go easy on me" she grinned, but Naruto was looking up at her in shock, "What?"

"Your eyes" Naruto scrabbled to his feet, Hinata felt the warm trickle on her cheek. Without knowing she'd used the Crimson Tears. She deactivated trait and used a tissue to wipe away the two bloody teardrops.

"Don't worry about this" she said dabbing her eyes, Naruto looked panicked. "It's a new technique I picked up…" This explained why Naruto seemed to be moving so slow, no wonder Orochimaru wanted it, the Crimson Tears was a powerful technique.

"Is that what he did?" Naruto said darkly.

"Kinda…" Hinata nodded. "It looks gruesome but it doesn't hurt anymore…" Hinata didn't want to tell Naruto that he was responsible for it in the first place, then again if it wasn't for Orochimaru she never would have known that herself.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"It's an advanced version of the Byakugan… that is, according to Orochimaru." Hinata explained and tucked the bloody tissue in her pocket. "Don't look so angry".

"Sorry" Naruto had been glaring at the ground, but his expression softened when she smiled at him to cheer him up. She took his hands and repeated,

"Don't worry about it" into his ear.

"Hinata and Naruto sitting in a tree…"

"Meg!" the red head laughed and ran back to her two team mates. Dispute Hinata's glare after the red head Naruto started to chuckle.

"You're just as bad." Hinata shoved Naruto playfully, he started to laugh out loud and Hinata dropped her glare and grinned too. "Come on lets go get the genin" she pulled him towards the three kids.

Around dinner Takara wandered down to the training fields.

"Nee-chan?"

"Hey Kit" Takara grinned.

"You look exhausted…" Naruto added.

"Thanks…" she replied bluntly. "So how was the work out? Feeling any better?"

"Chakra works, body works" Hinata said.

"Good good. Hungry?"

"Little bit, you seem really happy today" Hinata pointed out.

"I am, Ryuu brought back some good news last night."

"So it's been confirmed, I was right"

"About what?" Naruto asked.

"Yes you were, me, Tsunade and Jiraiya set up a recon to find out if anything's been moved yet." Takara explained, Naruto looked from smiling Takara to beaming Hinata.

"I'm I missing something?" he asked.

"Its not common knowledge yet, so shh" Takara shhed him and waved him away. "Anyway food?" Takara offered again.

"Yeah, I could eat."

"Me too" Naruto piped into the conversation.

"Er… what about us sensei?" Aiko came up behind Hinata, team three had been easedropping on them.

"Well…" Hinata glanced at her watch, "since its dinner time you can run off if you'd like"

Shin's stomach let out a growl almost on cue.

"Maybe we should fed them before we let them go" Takara said with a chuckle. "Alright come on then"

"You're gonna treat us all?" Naruto asked.

"I'm in a good mood" Takara said.

* * *

"Thanks for treating us nee-chan" Hinata said while stifling a belch.

"Myeh it was nice to get everyone together." The older woman shrugged. The two women and Naruto where walking towards the couples flat.

"Wanna come in for a cup of tea?" Hinata offered while Naruto opened the door.

"No I should head on, but a quick word…" Takara jerked her head to indicate she wanted to talk to Hinata along, Hinata nodded at Naruto who was hovering at the door.

"I'll make some tea then." then he disappeared inside.

"So, now that we're alone, tell me want Ryuu found." Hinata started.

"Just as you said civilian buildings in the crater, so we've sent someone in infiltrate the village. Now we can take the fight to the sound."

"I like the sound of that" Hinata said.

"Anyway you up for lunch tomorrow? Maybe a trip to the spa?" Takara offered, "Come on, girlie day, we haven't done that in ages." Hinata laughed at Takara's hopeful face.

"Alright sounds fun Nee-chan"

"Great" they arranged a time to meet the next day and Takara headed on home.

"That was a short conversation" Naruto commented when Hinata came inside.

"Yeah, Nee- chan wanted to know if I was up for going to the spa with her tomorrow." Hinata explained as she accepted the tea offered to her.

"A little bit of pampering might be just what you need to unwind." he said and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Or maybe I just need a hug" she said playfully.

"Well I can do that." Naruto teased, Hinata giggled as she wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck.

"You're tickling me!" she laughed and pushed him away, Naruto grinned and let her go.

"I'm gonna go get ready for bed." he said after gulping down the remainder of his tea.

"Okay"

"You can come in again if you want" Naruto offered.

"Thanks Naruto." she smiled as he blushed and retreated into his room. Hinata followed his example and got into her pj's after she finished her own tea. She checked everything was closed and locked then knocked on Naruto's door.

"Come on in" he answered, Naruto was standing next to his bed, seemingly just about to get in it. He was only in his pj bottoms with no top. Hinata paused and looked at him. At his well toned abs and broad chest, she could feel the blush rising to her cheeks. Naruto climbed into his bed and held up the blankets for her. Hinata smiled and scurried in beside him. Naruto lay on his back as usual and Hinata used his chest as her pillow. However tonight she wanted more. She started to kiss his neck and trailed her fingers up and down his bare chest. Naruto rubbed her back as he always did. Hinata worked her way up to his mouth and in the process was leaning over him. With her free hand she guided his under her pj top. Pausing she broke the kiss to look at his bewildered face. Then she whispered in his ear,

"I love you"

* * *

The light from the window woke Naruto. He yawned but didn't want to move. Laying on his side Hinata was in front of him, her back to him and his arms wrapped around her. Last night had been the first time for both of them. Naruto lifted his head slightly to look at Hinata. The sun light danced across her skin and a tiny smile was on her lips. She was beautiful and she was with him. Laying his head back down he snuggled into her warm hair and tried to doze off in her scent. His nose jabbing Hinata's neck however woke her. She took a deep breath and yawned. Naruto propped himself up on his elbows and Hinata rolled onto her back to look up at him.

"Mornin'" He whispered and kissed her on the forehead.

"Mornin'" she smiled back.

"What's the plans for today then?" He asked.

"Well the team are on a mission today with another Jounin so I don't have to go anywhere until 12 when I meet Nee-chan. And your mission is to keep an eye on me so I don't think you're going anywhere either." Hinata told him.

"So what does that mean?" Naruto asked.

"It means another half hours sleep." she pushed him down from his elbows and snuggled into his chest, Naruto chuckled and wrapped his arms around her again.

"That sounds good" Hinata got close up against him, her breasts pressed against his chest.

"…or … did you have something else in mind?" Hinata asked teasingly as she felt something brush her leg. Naruto gave an embarrassed chuckle as Hinata sniggered at him.

* * *

"Something's different about you…"

"I thought we already figured out it was the eye colour" Hinata said over her food.

"No I mean from yesterday…" Takara stared at the younger woman trying to put her finger on the difference.

"Seriously stop staring… I hate it when you do that…" Hinata said, Takara did stop staring but she kept the suspicious expression, then something clicked.

"I'll kill him." she suddenly said then looked around as if Naruto was hiding behind one of the planters in the café.

"Nee-chan!" Hinata scolded and kicked her under the table.

"What?"

"I'm a grown woman I can make my own choices." Hinata said defensively.

"Hmmm" Takara pursed her lips.

"Don't hmmm at me. It's the same with you and Gai! I've been with Naruto about the same length of time you've been with Gai." Hinata shot back.

"That's true but still…" Takara found it hard to tone down the maternal instinct. Hinata couldn't help but laugh at Takara's expression, it was somewhere between murderous intent and acceptance.

"Where are you going?" Hinata asked as Takara got up.

"Bathroom"

"Get back here," Hinata grabbed Takara's sleeve and pulled her back to the table. "I know you're going to find Naruto."

"What gave it away?"

"Sit" Hinata said with more force in her voice. "And let it go" the older woman sank back into her chair.

"He didn't talk you into it did he?" Takara asked.

"No, he didn't" she answered.

"Alright then…" Takara leant back in the chair and sipped on her tea, Takara was defeated, Hinata was eighteen now after all and she did love the boy.

"So no killing Naruto?" Hinata said, sounding more like a question.

"Alright I won't touch him." Takara shrugged. "Suppose I understand, you're teenagers after all." Hinata blushed slightly and returned to her tea. "So then…" Takara probed, "How was it?" Hinata nearly choked on her tea.

"Nee-chan!" Takara smirked at the rising brush on the teens face.

"You were defending it a moment ago." the sannin grinned almost evilly.

"You're mean nee-chan"

* * *

Despite Takara's teasing and prodding Hinata said nothing about the night before.

"You'll tell me eventually" Takara shrugged as the two of them left the spa where they had spent most of the day. The sannin had been right the spa felt great.

"Hey Hinata!" Hanabi was coming along the street towards them.

"What's up Hanabi?" Hinata waved at her little sister, the girl bounded up and gave Hinata a hug.

"This arrived for you at the main house." Hanabi dug a scroll out of her jacket after she let her big sister go. Hinata took the scroll, it had a Fang country postmark, more than likely delivered by one of the post ninjas, the creepy freaks that they were, still they got the job done.

"Whose the letter from Kit?" Takara asked over her shoulder.

"Dunno…" Hinata tucked it in her pocket to read later. Hinata chatted to her little sister while they walked down the street to a nearby dango stand. The young genin had to run on because she was going to be late for training. Takara went to get the snacks and drinks and Hinata picked open the wax seal and unfurled the scroll.

"Who's it from?" Takara asked setting down the tray.

"Erm… remember I said I had help getting out of Rice? It seems it's time to return the favour…" Hinata let Takara read the name on the letter.

'Uchiha Sasuke'.

_End chapter 44_

* * *

_Well I hope you enjoyed it. Hinata and Naruto finally did the naughty (evil giggle)_

_Any during a really boring day in work I wrote a one shot about Team Three, I'll be posting it later on tonight under the name 'Gennin Tales'_

_This may be a continuing thing… I don't know yet. Make sure you check it out._

_I'm gonna be an auntie in a few weeks too :) My sister is 8 months pregnat with her first baby don't know if its a wickle baby girl or a boy yet._

_Happy St Patricks day for Tuesday!_

_I can't believe I've been working on this for nearly two years…. Wow…._


	45. Chapter 45: Snake in the Leaves

_My sister had a healthy baby girl at 6 ½ Lbs. I is an auntie!!!  
I hope you guys are enjoying your easter, I on the other hand was stuck on the night shift at work… easter eggs made it bearable…. Barely._

Sorry about the format, Fanfic is a little screwy at the moment and i can't change it. I'll try to fix it at a later stage

**

* * *

**

**Snake in the Leaves**

Tsunade read the letter, Jiraiya was leaning over her shoulder. Takara stood to the side, she'd already read it. Hinata stood uncomfortably in front of the hokage's desk while the three sannin read over the letter in silence. They had asked her a few more times to tell them about what Sasuke did to help her escape. Tsunade was pursing her lips and Jiraiya looked grim.  
"Do you honestly think u can trust him?" Takara asked.  
"Honestly, I don't know. But he was in Orochimaru's inner circle for a while and he knows about Sound tactics." Hinata said.  
"She has a point." Takara added.  
"I'd like to give him a chance. He wants me to meet him alone but I know you're not gonna allow it so you can send an ANBU team with me." Hinata offered.  
Tsunade hmmed, Hinata was right she wasn't going to let her go alone. The ANBU team was a good idea though.  
"What do you think?" the hokage asked Jiraiya.  
"Weather he truly intends to return to the leaf or not he would be a valuable source of information. But then again this could be a trap to get Hinata back." Jiraiya looked up from the letter at the teen. Hinata chewed her lip, she hadn't considered that.  
"If Sasuke's intent was to hand her back to Orochimaru then he would have done it when she was weak." Tsunade said.  
"I don't like it, I'll take an ANBU team and pick him up we can interview him in a bunker." Takara offered.  
"Alright then, Hinata you will go and meet with Sasuke to find out his intent," Takara was about to argue but Tsunade cut across her, "You will be backing her up with two ANBU teams." Takara closed her mouth and crossed her arms. "I want you to talk to him first, lets see if he'll come back willingly first." Hinata nodded.

* * *

Sasuke ran a whet stone over his sword. It was already sharp but he needed something to do to occupy his mind. He'd sent the letter a week ago, now he couldn't help but think that Hinata hadn't gotten home after all. He asked her to meet him in south of Fang country near Fire in a glade used as a landmark by Leaf forces. He started to think to himself if Hinata had been recaptured or had died what would he do then, she'd told him that leaf forces had a kill on sight order for him so he couldn't just walk into Fire and by now Orochimaru was sure to know that he was missing. Maybe he should have stayed with Hinata or at least taken her closer to home. He sheathed his blade and sighed. He looked up the dirt path leading into the glade and saw some one coming. He stood up and watched the approaching figure. He cracked a smile as Hinata came closer.  
"I was beginning to think you weren't going to come." He said as Hinata came within earshot.  
"Hello Sasuke." she said plainly.  
"So you got home after all, I was starting to think you'd gone and died on me." Sasuke smirked. Hinata held out her hand, her expression didn't change.  
"Give me your sword Sasuke."  
"What?"  
"Please" she kept her hand out. Sasuke looked around, he couldn't see anything.  
"You didn't come alone did you?" he asked.  
"Tsuande-sama wouldn't permit it any other way, now, your sword." she prompted again. Sasuke glanced around again, Hinata was a few feet in front of him, dressed in full ANBU gear minus the mask. Her left hand was held out to him waiting for his weapon, her right hand was resting on the hilt of one of her twin blades slung across her waist. He scanned the rest of the glade but could see nothing.  
"Has Tsunade allowed me to come back to Konoha?" he asked.  
"That has yet to be decided." Hinata answered. "But if you really want to go home, please, surrender your sword."  
Sasuke sighed he really should have expected this. He reached behind him and set his hand on the hilt of his sword, there was a creak of leather as Hinata tightened her grip on her blade and all around him he could almost hear the unknown number of ANBU around him doing the same, he thought he heard the straining of a bowstring. He slipped his hand on past the hilt and grabbed the sheath, with his other hand he untied the cord that held it in place.  
"Looks like I'll have to trust you like you trusted me…" he said and tossed the blade to Hinata, she caught it and stowed it in her cloak. "Suppose you'll want this too." Sasuke unclipped his equipment pouch and pulled a concealed blade from his sandal. He tossed them slowly to Hinata and again she stowed them in her cloak.  
"Is that everything?" she asked. Sasuke paused to ponder, Hinata took this for hesitation and activated her Byakugan.  
"The senbon in your hair and the lock pick in your gloves." she said.  
"Oh right…" Sasuke swept his hand through his hair and the ninja needles fell to the ground. Once he removed the lock pick and tossed it Hinata gave him another look over.  
"Cross you arms behind your back." she ordered.  
"This is just revenge isn't it?" Sasuke moaned but complied.  
"He's clean." Hinata called over her shoulder. A cat faced ANBU appeared from the undergrowth, and more appeared from all around the glade. They were all dressed like Hinata except their cowls where green to aid their camouflage. Two walked right up to Sasuke and bound his hands behind his back. Crossed arms and wrist tied to the elbow of the other hand. To prevent him using any handsigns. For extra measure on of the ANBU jabbed him in the neck.  
"Ow! Hey, what's that!?" he rounded on Hinata.  
"It's a chakra blocker. Not as long lasting as the one the sound use but still effective." the cat answered, then added "Just because you helped Hinata doesn't give you a free ticket to Konoha"  
Sasuke pouted as a blindfold was tied around his eyes. Once the teen was tied the cat ordered the ANBU to move out. It was time to get back to the safety of Fire.

* * *

Sasuke walked for what seemed like hours. He was sure that they where taking him on a long and winding detour so he wouldn't be able to find the bunker again. A weight pressed down on his head and from behind he heard a grizzled voice saying,  
"Mind your head" Sasuke shuffled forward but the ground seemed to disappear and he fell forward. He let out a grunt as he hit the ground.  
"Mind your step" the same voice called with a chuckle. There was a murmur of sniggers around the room. In the fall the knot on the blindfold loosened and slipped a little. Sasuke looked around himself from the ground. He was in a small concrete room with two doors, one was open and led deeper into the bunker and the other was little more than a hatch with a low tunnel leading outside. Crouched in the tunnel was an Ox faced ANBU that had been behind Sasuke. Several other ANBU where standing around the room. He looked for Hinata but she had put on her mask, he didn't know which was her. The Ox closed the hatch cutting off the daylight, leaving the room in the glow of torches on the walls. The flickering flames cast a dim light into the room, leaving shadows. In this light the pale masks of the ANBU had a eerie aura about them and Sasuke again began to think that this wasn't a good idea after all. The loud clump of heavy boots sounded down the hall and they where coming closer. Sasuke strained his neck to look up the cat was coming down the hall with Ibiki close behind her. Sasuke remembered the man from his chuunin exams. If he remembered correctly he was an expert at interrogation. The teen gulped, now he was worried.  
"Pick him up." the cat said as she reentered the room. Sasuke was gripped tightly by the shoulders and hoisted off the ground. The cat turned to Ibiki,  
"He's all yours. Have fun"  
"We'll see," Ibiki smirked at the cat, then he spun around and walked back into the bunker, "bring him" he called over his shoulder. Sasuke was pushed roughly from behind and he stumbled forward.  
"If you're honest you might just get home after all" Hinata's voice came from behind, Sasuke looked back to try and see her but only pale animal faces stared back at him. He was pushed again and he started walking down the hall after Ibiki still looking back for the one person he knew.

* * *

Now that they had delivered their target to the interrogator the ANBU team began to relax. They shrugged off their cowls and a few took off their masks. They spread out, a few to the small break room others to the barracks. The fox hung back in the tunnel,  
"Something wrong?" the cat asked.  
"I can't help feeling that I betrayed him…" Hinata took her mask off.  
"It has to be done, if he is trust worthy like you think then we can take him home." the cat also removed her mask.  
"I'm guessing if he isn't then we have to treat him as a traitor." Takara nodded.  
"You know we can't allow him to go."  
"I know, the penalty for treason is death. It's just he saved my life and I might be ending his." Hinata said.  
"I know, but that's the cost of war." Takara said grimly, Hinata nodded she was well aware of this.  
"I'm going to get some sleep." Hinata told the sannin.  
"Good idea."

* * *

Hinata lay on one of the bunks around the walls of the barracks. She'd pulled the thin curtain across it to try block the light from the torches. Two ANBU where having a hushed conversation in the middle of the room and some where behind her came the snores of an ANBU who'd fallen asleep. Hinata had one arm tucked under her head and the other was holding her ANBU mask. Since her last encounter with Sasuke her ANBU apprentice mask had been shattered. She wasn't the only ANBU apprentice to be injured back then so Takara decided against using inexperienced apprentices to 'bulk up' the numbers. So Hinata didn't get a replacement and wasn't called to do anymore missions. A year afterwards though just after team three's first failed chunin exam she was called back to the small room under the hokage tower to again meet Ibiki. This time however he told her that she was still on the short list for potential ANBU agent and she'd been chosen to go through the testing process. The test panned out for over two months. Between training with Takara, training team three for the chuunin exams and the ANBU tests she was exhausted and was sure she failed. A few of the tests where on the spot reaction tests where she was jumped on the way back from training by ANBU clones, most where tactical problems and a few practical exercises. After the two months she was heading back from one of the exercises with the other recruits, the scenario had been a failure over all, as she headed away from the training grounds Ibiki fell into step next to her.  
He bade her to follow him, so she did. He took her to the ANBU HQ and to the fourth floor equipment room that had the shelf filled with blank masks. Also in the room was a few other jounin she had seen in a few of the tests, she knew a few from the jounin briefings but knew none of their names.  
Ibiki explained that the testing process was over and that the people in the room had met the requirements to join. At this Hinata glanced down the line, there where only thirteen in the room of a test group of sixty. At this point they were instructed to choose their masks. Hinata had gone right for the fox mask again, she was going to use the same purple colour for the markings but the colour reminded her of Orochimaru's eye markings, so instead she opted for a pale blue. Out of curiosity she glanced at the others masks, hers was the only fox mask.  
Most of the group got the ANBU symbol tattooed to their arms, others got theirs in more discreet locations. Hinata had hers in her hairline at the back of her neck.  
Back in the present she looked at the markings on her mask, her old mask had mimicked the markings on Takara's cat mask but on her new one she kept the markings simple, the eyes and mouth were outlined and curved line on the right cheek. Hinata sighed and set the mask down and stared at the bunk above her. Ibiki had been in with Sasuke for over 12 hours now. She'd tried to get some sleep but it didn't come easy. She had mixed feelings about Sasuke. For one he'd been the one who'd scarred her face and thigh and why her back was stiff every morning, he'd also been the one who'd abducted her. On the other hand he did help her escape from sound controlled territory and arranged it so she could meet up with Konoha patrols.

* * *

After another hour she rolled out of the bunk to try find out what was going on. Near the interrogation room she found Takara speaking with a cat faced mind diver. It was the same cat who'd probed Hinata when she came back.  
"Ibiki-sama feels he doesn't require a mind dive. The prisoner is being most co-operative" Hinata caught the end of what the cat was saying.  
"Alright, you can go take a break, if we need you I'll send for you" the cat nodded and stalked past Hinata in the tunnel.  
"How's it going?" Hinata asked.  
"Well he's a whiney little brat but he's serious about wanting to come home. Well, that's what Ibiki thinks. The mind diver couldn't locate any seals or blank spots so no surprises from Orochimaru," Hinata tensed at the name, "Ibiki's been quizzing him on anything he can think of, trying to trap him in his own stories but so far everything is panning out." Takara shrugged.  
"So he'll be able to come back to the village?" Hinata asked.  
"I dunno, It's up to Tsunade really. Once Ibiki's seen enough we'll sent a report to her." Takara told the teen.  
"What do you think?" Hinata asked after a pause.  
"Honestly?"  
"Yeah"  
"I don't know." Takara also had mixed opinions of the boy.

* * *

Sasuke sat in the cell. His arms where still bound and his chakra was blocked. He didn't know how long he was quizzed by Ibiki as well as a few others but they had put him in here to await the result. The cell was different from the ones in the sound, it was dry and the torch in the caged bracket on the wall provided both light and a bit of heat. With his watch behind his back he couldn't tell how much time had past but a few times a cup of water or soup was put on the little hatch halfway up the door, complete with straw. The liquid sat uneasily in his stomach. Ibiki had told him what would happen if the interview hadn't gone well, he would be considered a traitor and put to death. Once he'd been told that he started to panic.  
Now that he was alone his panic grew and twisted in his stomach. He started to regret trying to get help from Hinata. The next time someone came with a cup of water he ducked down to look out the hatch when it opened.  
"Hey, I wanna talk to Hinata. Is she still around?" the man said nothing and put the cup on the small shelf. "Hey come on is she here or not?"  
"No one is to speak to you until word comes back from the hokage" he said plainly and walked away.  
"Hey!" Sasuke shouted again but his only answer was a door closing.

* * *

It was taking so long now that Sasuke was sure that they had opted to kill him. He paced the cell and chewed his lip, jumping at the smallest sound. He heard foot steps coming down the corridor and instead of the hatch opening, the door opened and four ANBU stood at the door. Two where masked while the other two weren't. One of the unmasked was Hinata, she had the same plain expression as the day they took him. Just in front of her was a woman he'd seen before with a scar over her right eye, but he couldn't remember from where.  
The older woman gestured into the cell and the two masked ANBU stepped in and pulled Sasuke to his feet, 'I was right they're going to kill me'  
Next the woman nodded to Hinata and the girl stepped forward while reaching into her equipment pouch. Sasuke closed his eyes and waited for the strike.  
"Open your eyes Sasuke…" he heard Hinata say. Cringing he opened one eye to look at her. Instead of a blade in her hand there was a Konoha head band. He looked at it dumbstruck. The bounds on his hands were cut from behind and his arms flopped to his side.  
"I thought you wanted this" The woman at the door said sounding unamused, it was the same voice of the cat from before. Sasuke forced a smile to his face and took the headband from Hinata with a shaky hand. Once he took it Hinata let a hint of a smile form on her lips.  
"Alright, get ready to leave. We're to take you right to Tsunade." The woman ordered. The two ANBU and Hinata answered her,  
"Hai" and spun to leave the room. Sasuke hurried after them, the senior ANBU followed behind him, he could feel her eyes on his neck and got the impression she would had rather seen it cut. By the time he got to the front entrance Hinata had already put her mask back on, so once again he'd lost the one familiar face he knew. Sasuke was blindfolded again, he was about to protest but Hinata spoke into his ear,  
"Leave it be, it's just until we get clear of the bunker. You're on thin ice already so just do as you're told" her voice sounded hollow through the mask. He nodded and said,  
"Alright." Hinata had got him this far, he could trust her.  
He followed them blindly through the woods for a number of hours, this time he was told if he was going to walk into a branch or trip. Eventually they let him take off the blindfold and he jogged to keep up with the ANBU. Without his chakra though it was tough and exhausting and they didn't slow down for him. They stopped before they reached the village, the plan was to take Sasuke in under cover of night and introduce him back into the population slowly. So they waited for night fall.  
Sasuke sat on a rock glad of the break and tried to get his breath back. A whistle made him look up, a canteen had been tossed at him, he caught it just before it got him in the face. The thrower had been a now maskless Hinata.  
"Tired?"  
"Yeah, you could have slowed down a bit." He puffed after taking a swig of water.  
"Just like you could have slowed down for me" she said with a grin  
"I knew it this is revenge!" he accused.  
"If I wanted revenge I would have kicked the shit outta you." Hinata said darkly with a glare. Sasuke suddenly became aware how vulnerable he was at the moment. Hinata smirked,  
"If you want to sleep do it now as soon as it gets dark we moving again." She told him and headed back over to the fire with the other ANBU. Sasuke didn't get to sleep he felt too exposed being out in the middle of nowhere with an ANBU team. The cat called for them to get ready as soon as the sun started setting, once again Hinata was lost among the animal faces of the group. The group entered the city with Sasuke tucked away between them and he was taken right to the hokage tower. He was taken to a basement level and made to stay in a room with only a chair and a table. Two ANBU stayed with him on either side of the door. They sat in silence, which made Sasuke even more uncomfortable, until the cat returned with Tsunade and Jiraiya with her. Now that she was standing next to the other two sannin Sasuke knew exactly who she was. It was Takara, Orochimaru's niece and the one he nearly killed during Hinata's abduction.  
"Hello Sasuke" Tsunade said plainly, Jiraiya watched him carefully and Takara stood against the wall with a disapproving look. Sasuke tried to offer a smile but the stares of the three Sannin made it hard. "You're going to tell me everything you know about Orochimaru's forces." Tsunade continued.  
"Of course," he jumped and reached behind him for his pouch then remembered Hinata had took it from him. "Erm… I have lists in my equipment pouch" he said.  
Takara nodded to one of the ANBU guards who reached into their cowl and pulled out a pouch, after rummaging through it pulled out a number of scrolls and a note pad. Jiraiya took them from the fox faced ANBU and examined them, looking for traps or seals there where none. The three Sannin looked at the scrolls and book and Sasuke fidgeted with his shirt. He looked from the fox and hawk guarding the door to the three sannin in front of him.  
"I thought it would be something you could use." He said, the three sannin looked at him, obviously meaning 'shut up' then returned to the notes.  
"Can you verify any of this?" Jiraiya asked the younger woman.  
"The information here seems to match what information we've managed to collect ourselves." Takara answered holding up one of the scrolls, "I'd need to check up on the rest before I can be sure."  
"Do it" Tsunade ordered, Takara nodded and left the room without a glance at the boy.  
"So far so good?" Sasuke changed again.  
"So far…" agreed Tsunade.  
"Look at this." Jiraiya handed the small notebook to Tsunade.  
"Do you know what these are?" she asked Sasuke after glancing at a few pages.  
"No, I stole them along with the lists from Orochimaru's desk." Sasuke replied, Tsunade smirked.  
"These are his poisons, with these we can create an effective countermeasure." She handed the book to Jiraiya. "Take this up to Royki Hebi and ask him to get the poison works to make a start on them, I'll be up in the morning." Jiraiya nodded and left the room too.  
"Now what to do with you…" Tsunade said aloud to herself. She walked over to the fox ANBU and whispered something. The ANBU nodded and disappeared.

* * *

Naruto was stretched out on the beanie chair in the flat. Tenten and Kiba where trying to set up the plastic drum kit for the new RockBand game while the rest of the group ignored their arguing. Shikamaru was on a mission, Ino was chatting to Sakura, Neji tired to call out instructions to set up the drum kit but was ignored. Chouji was at a clan meeting and Shino had wandered off a little while ago. Naruto had finished flicking through the manual for the new game and watched Kiba try to untangle the foot petal cable. This was going to be worse than Guitar Hero.  
"What was that?" Neji asked looking towards Naruto below the window.  
"What was what?" the blonde asked coming out of his daydream.  
"That knock." The noise came again, a tap at the window, Naruto pushed himself off the beanie chair and opened the window and peered out into the dark street they where on the third floor. A fully armoured ANBU was chakra clinging to the wall beside the window, complete with a dark cowl. The pale face stared at the teen making him a little worried, why was an ANBU here? Naruto stepped back and let the ANBU crouch in the window.  
"Uzumaki Naruto, Hanuro Sakura, come with me." Came the hollow sounding voice from the mask. The ANBU disappeared out the window again. Naruto looked back at Sakura, who nodded and both teens jumped out the window after the ANBU who was waiting on the opposite rooftop. The ANBU beckoned them and ran on ahead.  
"Is that Hinata?" Sakura said quietly.  
"No, Hinata's not an ANBU apprentice anymore and her mask was purple anyway." Naruto answered in a hushed tone. Behind the mask Hinata smirked.

* * *

She lead them to the Hokage tower and down stairs to the basement. The ANBU paused outside a door which was being guarded by two others. They nodded to the fox and stepped aside to let her in the door, pausing she turned to the other two teens.  
"Prepare yourselves."  
"For what?" asked Naruto, the fox opened the door and they stepped inside the room. In the middle of the room was Tsunade and next to her was Sasuke who looked surprised to see them.  
The fox quietly closed the door and went to stand next to Tsunade.  
"Sa…su…ke-kun?" Sakura drew out the word in shock, Naruto was speechless.  
"I'm back" he said with a half hearted shrug. After a long time of simply staring, Sakura strode forward and slapped him across the face, the force sent him staggering away from her.  
"What was that for!?" he shouted cupping his stinging cheek.  
"How dare you stand there and smile after all you put us through!" Sakura barked. "I should beat you to a pulp!" Sakura clenched her fist and shook it at him threateningly. The fox sniggered. Sakura took several deep breaths to calm herself.  
"That being said, I'm glad you're alright" Sasuke looked at her confused,  
"Er… Thanks…" he said worried about another smack.  
"As I was saying," Tsunade continued a conversation she was having with Sasuke before the two arrived. "You are on a very short leash here, an ANBU will be watching you at all times and at any one time either Sakura, Naruto, Hinata or Kakashi must know where you are." the hokage ordered, she would inform Kakashi when he returned to the village later that day.  
"What does Hinata have to do with this?" Naruto asked snapping out of his daze. Sasuke noted the defensive tone.  
"I assume Hinata has told you of her escape from the sound?" Tsunade asked, Naruto nodded. "She left out a few details at my request. She turned to the fox, who nodded.  
"My escape was aided by Sasuke, he helped me get past the Sound pursuit teams and get into Fire controlled territory." the fox said then pushed the mask up on top of her cowls hood.  
"He helped you?" Naruto confirmed. Hinata nodded, she left out the bit were he was going to kill her.  
Naruto grinned widely.  
"I knew there was good in you somewhere!" he exclaimed and threw his arm around Sasuke's shoulders.  
"Get off dope" Sasuke said lightly and pulled the blondes arm off him with a smirk.  
"So what happens now?" Sakura asked Tsunade.  
"Well tomorrow I'll be briefing the jounin so he won't get attacked on sight in the village so I'd like to keep him under wraps until then." Tsunade replied  
"Does that mean I have to stay here?" Sasuke asked not too thrilled about the idea.  
"We could hide him at the flat." Sakura suggested.  
"The flat?" the hokage raised her eyebrow.  
"It's Naruto's old apartment, we keep it rented for somewhere to hang out really…" Sakura explained.  
"Who is we?" Tsunade asked, Sakura listed the Konoha eleven who knew about and used the flat. "Hmmm, your old age group." She said to Sasuke. "Alright, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata. I want you to take Sasuke there and keep him there until further notice. At least one of you is to remain with him at all times."  
"Hai" they answered.  
"Now then, you are to sit tight there until I get everything cleared up, don't go outside and do as these three tell you" she ordered Sasuke.  
"Alright…" he muttered.  
"What was that?" Tsunade eyed him, Hinata nudged him.  
"I mean… Hai" he answered.  
"Good. Now lets go while it's still dark. It would be better if I talk to the group myself. Hinata report to Takara and meet us there."  
"Hai. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke. I wasn't here." Hinata said and pulled down her mask again. Naruto opened his mouth to argue but Sakura elbowed him.  
"Hinata is an ANBU now, we aren't meant to know that or who's under the mask." She said.  
"Exactly" came the hallow voice from the mask. The fox disappeared and Tsunade led the way out of the room, the group was closely followed by the hawk ANBU, who had been silent throughout the entire conversation.

* * *

"Someone get the door!" Tenten called from behind the drumkit, she was too busy watching for her que.  
"Alright alright." Ino got up and headed to the door, "It's probably that guy from down stairs complaining about the noise again." The blond walked down the hall and wrenched the stuck door open. Instead of an angry old jounin as she expected it was Tsunade.  
"Tsunade-sama!"  
"Can I come in?" Tsunade said not really giving Ino a choice. The medic nodded and hurried back down the hall to warn the others. The music cut out before the hokage made it to the living room. Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke stood in the hall while the hokage explained her orders to them. Sasuke was staying here and they were not to say anything to anyone about it until she announced it. The group agreed and Sasuke was shown into the living room. There was silence and the black haired boy stood in the doorway being flanked by Sakura and Naruto.  
"I'll leave him in your care then." Tsunade said to the former members of team Kakashi, then left the flat to the awkward silence.

A few moments after the hokage left Hinata came in to the flat, dressed now in casual clothes, and acted surprised to see Sasuke there. To avoid the awkwardness the other members of the group soon made their excuses and left. Until it was only Sakura, Naruto and Hinata left with Sasuke.  
"That didn't go as well as I thought…" He muttered.  
"What were you expecting, a parade?" Hinata snipped.  
"Ouch…" Muttered Sakura, surprised at Hinata's tone.  
"No but a 'welcome back' would have been nice." Sasuke shrugged, "and is that really necessary?"  
"What?" Naruto asked.  
"Fox girl here is armed the teeth" Sasuke said pointing at Hinata. The other two looked at her confused. She opened her jacket revealing several kunai and a short sword. Out of sight in her sleeve she had a syringe full of the chakra blocker chemical as well as spares in her belt.  
"Takara's orders." She said Takara wanted Sasuke watched carefully until they were sure he was trust worthily.  
"Suppose he is too" Sasuke jerked his thumb out the window to the ANBU sitting on the opposite roof.  
"Yup" There where, in truth, two ANBU one in plain sight the other was hidden.  
"I suppose Tsuande's only being careful." Sasuke said as he stretched. "So what is there to do here?"  
Sasuke settled to read one of Kiba's mangas. Sakura had to go because she was on hospital duty the next day. Naruto and Hinata chatted on one of the sofa's. Naruto's stomach let out a growl.  
"sorry…" he muttered "I'm gonna go get something to eat, want anything back?" he offered.  
"The usual for me" Hinata replied, she knew he was going for ramen.  
"Sasuke? Want ramen?" Naruto offered again trying to get some sort of normality going.  
"Why not" he shrugged and asked for a plain one. Naruto grabbed his wallet and headed off to get the food. Once he was sure Naruto was gone Sasuke piped.  
"Fox girl. You didn't tell them anything did you?"  
"About what? The two times you tried to kill me or the time you abducted me?" Hinata asked. "No they don't know, and you wouldn't have gotten past the door if I did. Those events are under wraps so say nothing about them." Hinata said with a glare.  
"Alright then. Just wanted to know where I stand with everyone."  
"You're not wearing your head band" Hinata pointed out.  
"Yeah I was going to leave that until I accepted back again." He told her, Hinata said nothing but she understood his reasoning.  
"And stop calling me fox girl" Hinata said.  
"Why should I?" Sasuke said, looking back at the manga in his hand. A senbon thunked into the headboard next to his ear. "WHOA" he ducked away from the needle.  
"That's why and because no one else knows I'm in the ANBU. So keep your mouth shut about how you got back just like Tsunade said."  
"Flipping hell! Wasn't that a bit extreme?" Sasuke said while Hinata retrieved the senbon and returned it to its hiding place in her hair.  
"No, I got you home for getting me out of Sound but I still haven't forgiven you for this," she touched her scar, "Or abducting me. You still owe me big time."

* * *

Tsunade broke the news to the rest of the jounin the next day saying that Sasuke had been in contact with them through the ANBU and brought valuable information with him. She also added to keep an eye on him. Many of the jounin where uncomfortable with the idea of letting Sasuke back into the village while a few out right opposed it.  
"I'd like to give him the benefit of the doubt," Kakashi piped from the back of the room. "After all you want me to watching him right?" there was a murmur of agreement through the room.  
"That's right, and for now I have other capable shinobi keeping a close eye on him." Tsunade said.  
"What will you do with him in the meantime?" another jounin asked.  
"I haven't decided yet but he is still a genin of Konoha, I'll think of something for him." Tsunade answered. Tsunade finished off the meeting and dismissed the jounin.  
"Hinata" the teen stopped outside the meeting room as her name was called.  
"What's up Neji?"  
"You're still coming to the clan meeting this afternoon?" he asked.  
"Yeah. I was just going to set an exercise up for my genin then head over to the compound… but this isn't what this is about is it?" she asked sensing alliterative motives.  
"No… What do you think about Sasuke coming back?" Neji stepped out of the way of a few jounin and pulled Hinata over with him by her elbow.  
"I really don't know how to take him yet. He did bring us some valuable intell, Takara confirmed that but as for him? I think he's too used to being the prized pet" she shrugged.  
"What do you mean?" Neji asked.  
"When he was Orochimaru he had just about everyone at his beck and call, here though he's just another genin. The question is really, will he adjust?"  
"You have a point there…" Neji responded.  
"But either way, I agree with Kakashi we should give him a chance." The two Hyuugas started walking out of the Kage tower. "But why are you asking me?"  
"Well it's just that you have had more contact with him then most of us during … well you know" Neji caught himself before he said something he'd regret.  
"I never really saw Sasuke during …'that time'" Hinata tensed she didn't want to talk about that. "Even when I did he ignored me."  
Neji noticed Hinata's expression turn grim so he tried to change the subject to get her mind off the bad memories.  
"So how are your genin doing?"  
"I thought you hated them." Hinata joked.  
"Only one of them."  
"Well they're doing much better, Meg has really toned down the temper and Aiko is falling well into a leader role. Shin is improving too. Are you going to follow me to the training grounds or head on over to the compound?" Hinata stopped walking as they had reached the training grounds.  
"I think I'll head on over, I'll see you in a few hours." He nodded a farewell and headed back into the village. Hinata watched him go for a moment then continued on to ground 13. She had to smile at Neji's poor attempt at probing her feelings. The boy was trying to find out if Sasuke's presence would remind her of her imprisonment but being the emotional cripple that he was he lost all powers of subtlety.

* * *

"You're late" Megumi pointed accusingly at Hinata.  
"No, I'm delayed." Hinata grinned, Megumi's reasoning was that if she wasn't allowed to be late neither was Hinata.  
"Morning Sensei" Aiko piped from her spot next to the rock. Shin echoed Aiko's greeting. He was wearing a thick jacket that was zipped up to his neck.  
"Why are you wearing that jacket when its boiling?" Megumi asked, Shin said nothing.  
"Okay kids, I've got a appointment later today so I'm gonna set you up with a few things and work with for a while then I gotta go and Aiko's in charge." Hinata told them.  
They started with evasion practice, where Hinata threw training shirikan at them, they where dulled and wouldn't cut the skin but left a nasty bruise if they hit.  
"Alright good, right lets get you started on this exercise, it's nearly time for me to go. For god's sake Shin take off the jacket, you'll cook yourself." Hinata turned to the girls started to lay out the exercise. Shin reappeared without the jacket but with a pink t-shirt. The three girls paused and looked at him.  
"What? My mom made me wear it!" he huffed. "She thought it looked cute." He crossed his arms while Megumi gauffed barely containing her laughter, Aiko giggled and Hinata raised an eyebrow. She was reminded of a disturbing dream she's had a short while ago.  
Shaking her head to clear those thoughts Hinata continued to lay out the exercise for the genin.

* * *

"There you are." Neji said as Hinata came down the street to the Hyuuga compounds main gate.  
"I'm not late am I?" Hinata glanced at her watch.  
"No, but come on." Neji jerked his head back in the direction of the buildings.  
"Alright." Hinata followed him into the compound. They had arrived a little earlier than intended. Hinata chatted with a few of the elders, none of whom had seen her since she got back so the question on many lips was 'are you alright'. While Hinata assured the elders she was fine, Hiashi watched her quietly from the corner. Her face was a still a little drawn and her skin hadn't regained its usual colour. He'd seen it enough times to tell her smile was false. Hinata looked up and saw him, for a moment their eyes meet. This time how ever it was Hiashi that broke the connection. What had happened to her eyes?  
When Hinata's attention was redirected to the people talking to her Hiashi tried to glimpse her eyes again, but was unsuccessful.  
The meeting was called to order and the clan council began. During the meeting Hiashi cast looks at his daughter and noticed the tiny mark on her neck. She was an ANBU?  
When the council ended Hiashi left the room while Hinata stayed to talk to a few Hyuuga's she knew. On her way out of the compound Hiashi stopped her.  
"You're well then?" he asked.  
"You sound almost disappointed 'father'" Hinata shot back. Now that he was looking at her front on he saw the difference. Her eye's were pale red and had a cold piercing stare. Hiashi said the first thing that came to mind,  
"It would be disgraceful for a Hyuuga to die so easily." Hinata curled her lip, her patience with her father was quickly failing.  
"As much as I'd love to stay and argue I have more important things to attend to." she spun around and stalked out of the compound. Hiashi watched her go without a word. Those three months had changed her more that just physically. In a way he regretted what he had just said, but in truth his feelings for the teen where unclear to him.

_End chapter 45_

* * *

**One good thing about the night shift is that LMD has finally had time to download and watch a lot of the Shuuppden eps.  
But shes got to a certain point….**  
_  
(LMD is in tears behind Takara clutching her ipod, Naruto credits rolling.)_

_He doesn't die…… Asuma-sensei….*sobs*_

**You knew it was going to happen already.**

_I was in denial!!! _


	46. Chapter 46: The March Begins

_Hello Folks._

_Yes I'm still alive.._

_A while ago I have a bit of a mental break down due to stress in work and a few personal things as well. I've been to the doctor, told my call centre job to go fuck themselves and applied for university. _

_So in September I'm going back to school, better education = better job and less likely to smash someone in the face with a fecking phone!_

_So, sorry for the long wait but hopefully its worth the wait._

_

* * *

  
_

**The March Begins**

Hinata fumed, she was close to hitting Hiashi again, she didn't know why but whenever she thought of him her blood boiled. She took the long route back to training ground 13 to calm herself down. The path took her to the back of the training ground so she came upon her team from the trees. Shin and Aiko had their heads together and were muttering to themselves. Megumi was sitting nearby checking the studs on her gloves.

"I'm back" Hinata called with a smile at her team. Aiko looked up with a guilty look. "What's wrong?"

"There's some guy up at the rock saying he's the new member of our team" Aiko explained.

"Does that mean you're getting rid of one of us?" Shin looked at Hinata with big watery eyes.

"No, of course not. I requested a third genin so you have a complete team in the next exams but team three is still you guys." Hinata reassured the Royki.

"I don't like this guy…" Megumi said putting her studded glove back on.

"You don't like anyone" Shin added. Megumi gave him a fleeting glance then stood up.

"I'm sure he can't be that bad, come on" Hinata jerked her head in the direction of the sensei's rock and started off. As they walked up to the front of the training grounds Hinata saw someone laying on the ground next to the rock, all so could see from here was black hair.

As she got closer she started to think that this guy was seemed a little big for a genin. She stopped and glared at the tuft of hair poking out at the top of the rock.

"I don't like him." she suddenly said, the genin and chuunin stopped next to her.

"You haven't even meet him yet…" Aiko said.

"Yes I have…" Hinata muttered. Shin trotted on up to the boy.

"Sensei's here now." he told him.

"Bout time." the genin muttered and stood up.

"What are you doing here?" Hinata demanded of Sasuke. The teen brushed dirt off his trousers before answering.

"As Tsunade made it painfully clear, I'm still a genin and have been assigned to team three."

"Hell no!" Hinata started to argue but Sasuke tossed a scroll to her with the Hokage's seal. The scroll was transfer orders placing Sasuke into Team three. At the bottom was written,

'You wanted him here, you look after him'

Hinata groaned and looked about, sure enough the ANBU guard was still in the tree line, well hidden.

"Great…" Hinata muttered. "Alright then, This is Megumi and Shin," Hinata pointed to the genin behind her. "these two are on your team. This is Aiko, a member of team three who past the last exam, so she's now a chuunin. This is Sasuke, the new 'genin'" she stressed the rank as she introduced the teen.

Shin and Aiko gave a polite greeting, Megumi just nodded. Sasuke looked over the younger teens and sneered.

"You have got to be kidding."

"And I am Team three's sensei, so lets leave it at that, shall we?" Hinata shot a glare at him.

"I get the feeling sensei knows him…" Shin whispered to Aiko, the girl nodded.

"Come on, they put me with a kids team?" Sasuke moaned.

"No you where put with a genin team. And unfortunately we both have to live with it, so stop your moaning." Hinata snapped. Sasuke rolled his eyes at her.

"Right well since we have a new member lets see how we'll work this out." Hinata looked over her team, "Meg, I want you to practice your earth techniques, mostly Rising pillar and Guardian fortress so Aiko help her out with that." the two girls nodded and went off to their own part of the grounds, Aiko attacked Megumi so she could practice her guardian fortress. Hinata watched the girls for a second then turned back to the boys.

"Right Shin while they do that lets see if you can control Slicing winds yet. You can help out with that" she added to Sasuke.

"Right Sensei!" Shin said with a grin.

"Whatever…" muttered Sasuke, Hinata shot him another glance then led Shin to a clear area in the training ground away from the girls.

Hinata moved between the three younger teens, helping them with their training. Sasuke on the other hand got bored and lay on the ground to sleep. Hinata sneered at him but she didn't have time to deal with him now.

* * *

"So what do you think about him?" Ino asked Kiba. They where on guard duty over the main gate, the road was quiet today, only a few past by and they where all Leaf Shinobi.

"I dunno, we did go through a lot of trouble to get him back… or to try an stop him leaving." Kiba shrugged, "Naruto seems happy to have him back."

"Yeah, I was expecting Sakura to be the same but it seems she hasn't forgiven him for leaving in the first place." Ino said with a sigh. In truth her own heart had skipped a beat when she saw Sasuke but she was perfectly happy with Shikamaru, he was a lazy bum, but she loved him all the same. Sasuke was just another pretty face.

"You think we should give him another chance?" Kiba asked, Akamaru perked up his ears and peered over the wall.

"Tsunade seems to be giving it to him but then again he is getting ANBU guards to watch him in the village, and he's been assigned to Hinata's team so she's keeping an eye on him too." Ino told him.

"Bet Hinata's happy about that…" Kiba said, sarcasm coated the phrase. "Speaking of, ever get the feeling Hinata knows more than she's letting on these days?"

"Everyone knows more than you think." Ino said. Before Kiba could figure out weather that was an insult or not, Akamaru stood up with his front paws on the wall and barked.

"What's that?" Kiba swivelled to look out over the wall. Ino snapped up the binoculars and tried to see what the dust cloud on the road was.

"It's a man on a horse, it looks like he's a solider of the feudal lord." Ino said after looking at the banner flapping madly in the wind behind him.

"What's he doing here?" Kiba wondered. The feudal lords soldiers where just men, not shinobi, the lord was a proud man and dealt with most things using his own men, only in instances of great importance did he call on Konoha.

"Tell the gate guards, I'll tell the jounin." Ino told him,

"Right" they darted off in different directions and by the time the solider was at the gate the wall was on alert. The solider slowed his horse and raised his hand to the gate guards. He talked to the guards with urgency.

"Can you hear them?" Ino asked Kiba at the top of the wall.

"Not from here… but that horse is nearly dead on its feet, its exhausted." the dog-nin replied. The gate guard nodded and stepped aside and the solider kicked his horse in the ribs and it reluctantly galloped into village, accomplied by two of the wall sentries.

* * *

After lunch Naruto came down the training ground thirteen as usual. Hinata was with the genin and Sasuke was there too.

Hinata looked glad to see the blond and left the genin and chuunin to their training to go talk to him.

Megumi and Aiko continued their sparring and Shin was practicing his sword strokes. Sasuke, who Hinata had pulled off his ass, stood with his hands in his pockets and watched the Royki.

"Wanna spar?" Shin piped snapping Sasuke out of his daydream.

"What?"

"It would be experience to fight against an unknown enemy since we don't know what the other can do." the boy smiled. Sasuke smirked and agreed.

Shin held his sword in front of himself and Sasuke spun to face him and drew his grasscutter sword. Shin took the first move and darted forward with a feint to the right then diverted to a stab from the left instead. Sasuke had his sharingan active and saw it coming. With a powerful upward stroke he forced Shins blade way and it was wrenched from his hands, Sasuke took a step forward and chidori hummed down his blade as he brought it down on the stunned genin. Shin squeezed his eyes closed and felt an impact but no pain, he opened his eyes and saw orange. He was staring into the jacket of Naruto crouched several feet from where he used to be. Another Naruto was standing with Sasuke's sword trapped between his two hands. This one puffed into non-existence and the sword fell to the ground. Sasuke was on the ground, face down a scorched handprint on his clothes. Hinata had one knee planted firmly in his back, one arm held Sasuke's up behind him at breaking limit and the other held a chakra charged blade at his throat. Both of Hinata's hands where glowing with white chakra. Paralysing Palm. Beside Hinata also with blades pointed at Sasuke's neck was a hawk faced ANBU with tiger claws.

"You okay Shin?" Hinata asked looking over at the genin. Shin moved his mouth but no words came out so he nodded dumbly.

"Holy shit!" Exclaimed Megumi.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke tried to turn to look up at Hinata. She twisted his arm further to force him back to the ground. "OW OWOW!"

"I could ask you the same thing!" Hinata spat.

"We were just sparring! You're gonna break my arm!" Sasuke shouted.

"Sparring!? You where about to kill him!" Hinata growled.

"No I wasn't! it was just a stun attack." Sasuke shot back. "It just would have stunned him for a little while, I swear!" Hinata sneered not sure weather or not to believe him. "Look after all the bother we went through to get me back, you really think I'd throw it away on a stunt like this?"

"He has a point…" muttered the ANBU to Hinata. The Hyuga looked from Shin to Sasuke.

"Seriously! Breaking my arm!" Sasuke shouted, Hinata let him go and he got to his feet rotating his shoulder.

"Alright, I guess I over-reacted." She grudgingly admitted but didn't lift her stern gaze. "a little."

Sasuke shrugged, it was understandable she was protective. She still didn't trust him.

"Its alright…" he muttered and rubbed his jaw, it was sore from when it struck the ground. "look, I'm sorry I've put you in this position."

"You better be." Hinata shot back and glanced at the Royki to check he was okay.

"If looks could kill" chuckled Naruto at Hinata's face.

"Hey pinky, you need a change of undies?" Megumi jumped in.

Shin scowled at Megumi's comment and Hinata cracked a smile at the red head.

"I'm sorry about the whole scar thing too." Sasuke said while Hinata was smiling. Naruto's expression darkened.

"That was you?" he said bluntly. Sasuke nodded then his smile wavered as Hinata put her head in her hand.

"I didn't tell him that for a reason…" she said.

"You didn't tell…" Sasuke's comment was cut off as Naruto punched him in the face. The teen fell back on the ground and team three grabbed Naruto to prevent any further harm coming to Sasuke. They ultimately failed.

* * *

"You can't be serious!?" Tsunade shot out of her chair and slammed her hands on the desk. In front of her the solider was kneeling on the ground after delivering his message.

"I am, a large host of Sound forces have breached our forces at the boarder, they are coming straight here. The Leaf shinobi have held them off as long as possible but are being forced to give ground. Messenger birds are being shot down or hunted by trained hawks, which is why I was sent."

"And the feudal lord?" Jiraiya asked.

"He was evacuated along with the towns people, he is safe. But for now they are ignoring the settlements. They are coming straight here" the solider repeated.

"Takara, Take all available ANBU and go give support to the Shinobi. Don't try to fight them off, delay them and get those trapped people out of there." Tsunade barked.

"Right!" Takara sprinted out the door.

"Get a warning to Suna, we may need their help with this." Jiraiya nodded and followed Takara out the of the room.

"You can get some rest, we'll need everyone ready soon enough." Tsunade added to the solider, then she rubbed her eyes and looked out over the village. Dark clouds had formed in the sky, seemed almost fitting for the news she'd just received.

"Orochimaru has finally made his move."

* * *

"Remind me never to upset Naruto…" Megumi said to her teammates. They had tried to stop the blonde but he got around them and landed several more punches to Sasuke. Sitting near them Naruto was cross legged with a huff. A little way off Sasuke was sitting on the ground dabbing his lip with a tissue Hinata was standing between the two trying to hide her smirk. For one thing it was touching that Naruto defended her and another was that Sasuke needed a good beating to humble him a little. By the looks of it, it had worked.

"I told you to keep your mouth shut." she said, the smile sneaked through a little.

"Yeah yeah" Sasuke muttered and checked his lip had stopped bleeding.

"So want will we do now?" Aiko asked. "Sensei?" Hinata was looking behind her towards the village.

"huh?" Aiko glanced over her shoulder but didn't see anything.

"What is it?" Shin asked.

"There's smoke coming from the hokage tower." Naruto said standing up.

"That's a signal flare, it's red." Hinata added

"What does that mean?" Megumi asked twisting to look at the smoke.

"That's for an emergency, isn't it?" Aiko confirmed.

"Yes, I have to go." Hinata told them and disappeared.

"This is bad…right?" Sasuke said from the ground.

* * *

Within twenty minutes every jounin had assembled on the roof of the hokage tower. A few shifted uneasily, a red signal hadn't been sent up since the Ninja wars. The grim expression on Tsunade and Jiraiya confirmed that this wasn't a drill.

Hinata arrived on the roof at the same time as Kurenai.

"Do you know what's going on?" Hinata asked the senior jounin.

"I don't know." She answered bluntly, the woman had a worried expression. Hinata looked around hoping to see Takara but she was no were to be seen.

The jounin lined up and stood to attention. Tsunade looked them over, she tired to think of how to tell them the news.

"As of this morning Sound forces have invaded the Fire country. Their numbers where greater them we had expected and they overwhelmed the Feudal lords forces. Right now our border forces are holding them at bay but they can't hold out for long. We are trying to get those shinobi back to the village safely." A murmur ran through the ranks. Hinata tensed she knew a number of people that where on the border forces.

"At this point we can't fight them on open ground. Their numbers are too large they would swarm us before we can form a firm front line. However Orochimaru's intentions are clear. He is coming right for the village, ignoring the civilian settlements which we can be thankful for. At this rate they will be here in a few days. I want the village prepared for an attack. I will make a formal announcement to the villagers in an hour. In the mean time Team leaders, prepare your teams, make sure they know their place and job."

The jounin in charge of lower ranks nodded sharply.

"The rest of you, get the new fortifications into place and make sure they are secure. I will need some of you to start moving medical equipment, food and water to the bunkers for the villagers." Tsunade paused and took a deep breath and looked over the jounin in front of her.

"I know we have been expecting this for sometime now, but the reality of the situation is hard to grasp. The older of you will remember the ninja wars," she paused as she remembered herself, after swallowing back a lump in her throat she continued. "I'm sure the rest of you have heard the horror stories. Since then we have made changes in tactics, team formation as well as training more medical shinobi. Last time our forces where in open terrain, this time we are on our home ground, we have strong walls, but mostly we have you. The best this village has to offer and I know you are scared or worried. We all are, but remember the will of fire burns strong in us all." She quoted the Third and as the words let her mouth she

felt the fire in her core rise. Tsunade clenched her fists and she along with the rest of the shinobi felt the

same swell of determination. Orochimaru was not going to win.

* * *

When they where dismissed Hinata returned to her team with orders for her genin. Sasuke was showing Shin a few tricks with his sword, but mostly seemed to enjoy knocking him down or disarming him. Aiko and Megumi were sparring with their own Naruto shadow clones and Naruto himself was keeping a close eye on Sasuke.

"Hey, how did it go?" Naruto asked, "What's wrong?" he added when he saw her grim expression. Hinata looked over her genin and felt a prang of worry.

"Orochimaru is coming…" she said to Naruto, the name caught Sasuke's attention and he strode up to Hinata.

"Please tell me your joking?" Hinata shook her head,

"I wish I was. Tsunade want's to see you, she wants any information you can give on his tactics."

"Right" He didn't even complain that he'd already done that, and set off without any argument.

By now the three kids had realised that something was wrong and came over to the teens.

"What's going on sensei?" Aiko asked. Hinata tired to hide her worry and issued the orders to the genin and chuunin.

"The Sound forces have begun their march toward us. Megumi, you are to report to the medical corps at the medic training centre. You will receive further information and your assignment from there. Shin, you are to report to Hebi-sama in the Royki village. You'll more then likely be charged with civilian protection. Aiko, you and Naruto will come with me to the armoury and get equipped for the battle. Chuunin will more than likely be either on or behind the walls."

"What about you sensei? Where will you be?" Shin asked.

"I'll be with the majority of the jounin, in front of the walls." Hinata told them. Naruto started to object but Hinata cut over him.

"You have your orders, look after the members of your squad and they'll look after you," in a gentler tone she added, "And be careful."

The kids shifted uncomfortably but didn't say anything.

"Go on we don't have a lot of time to get things organised" Hinata told them and the two genin left to go to their assignments. As of now team three was no longer under her command and a knot formed in her stomach.

"Lets go…" Hinata beckoned to Naruto and Aiko, then lead the way to the armoury.

* * *

The armoury was a large warehouse type building nestled below the Hokage mountain. It was here that the shinobi tools where stored and it was where people went to replace damaged or lost equipment. A little way along the cliff face was the weapon and armour smith, it was set far away from any other buildings because of the fire risk from the huge forge. Right now the blacksmiths were working in overdrive and the roar of the forge, the metallic ring of hammers on anvils and the smell of fire filled the air. Hinata glanced up at the smithy, normally only one of its four forges would be lit as there was little demand for replacement tools or weapons but now all four were roaring and a small army of weapon and armour smiths where working feverishly to make new or repair old weapons and armour. Inside the armoury was just as noisy. The administer who oversaw the armoury was looking harassed and was trying to shout orders to the clerks and trying, in vein, to keep track of were his equipment was going. If equipment needed replaced it was this man you spoke to and one of the clerks would run down between the towering shelves and return with the item requested then a record would be taken of the item taken so a steady number of the basic equipment would be maintained. Right now however nearly every shinobi in the village had come to collect battle armour and weapons. A large sign had been stuck in the entryway listing where things where so each person could collect their own stuff. The sign also stated that the body armour would be given out at the back of the building.

"Lets get the armour first, I still have a full stock of kunai and shurikan in the flat." Hinata said.

"I need to pick up some kunai I only have a few left." Aiko piped and followed the teens to the back of the building.

The battle armour was made to standard sizes unless a certain size was requested for example if a shinobi was excessively tall or small. Some would get custom armour made to suit their fighting style and usually keep this armour in their own home.

Hinata got herself a standard medium armour. The battle armour was made of the same material as the chuunin and jounin vests except it was in smaller discs that overlapped each other creating a dragon scale effect, it was more effective in spreading the impact of a strike and greatly increase the changes of attacks glancing off. The arms and shoulders where made of overlapping strips of the armour instead of discs and connected into a bracer and a gauntlet. The legs also had the overlapping strips except for the inside of the legs where the armour was thinner making movement easier. A pair of boots provided protection for the feet but a ridged sole and a grove between the big toe and the rest of the toes allowed a normal grip. The helmet formed a dome on the top of the head and then overlapping material down the side of the head and a small curtain of chin mail at the base protected the back of the neck and a grove on either side of the front and allowed a faceplate to be slid into place as an extra bit of protection. The whole thing was held in place by strong leather straps and buckles that where then tucked under one of the scales. Hinata collected her armour and waiting outside for the other two. Most of the younger shinobi had only had to wear this armour in drills so they were used to it but never really had to use it.

Aiko was the last to come out with her armour with her small size she was in the smallest size of armour and was having trouble holding on to the pile in her arms. Naruto showed her how to bundle it together so it was in one lump and easier to carry.

After they got their things a number of senior jounin started handing out the assignments. Aiko was sent a team of chuunin who would be behind the walls and backing up a medical team. She gathered up her armour and headed over to her new team leader and was taken to her post.

As Hinata expected she would be in the teams in front of the walls to take on the full force of the sound, and Naruto was also assigned to those teams because of his strength.

Hinata and Naruto left their armour at their flat after receiving their assignments and then went to help organise things in the village. Naruto went to help prepare the fortifications and Hinata went to help move the supplies to the caves under the mountain. By now Tsunade had made the accouncement to the civilians and everyone was moving around busy with their own tasks and everyone was worried and scared. Hinata couldn't blame them, this had been hanging over their heads for so long it had finally come to the fight.

_End chapter 46_

_

* * *

  
_

_Was it bad? …. No don't tell me!_

_It was a toss up. Between a course in English lit or computing and game development… take a wild guess which I choose. XD_


	47. Chapter 47: The Snake and The Dragon

_I know you have all been waiting for this and I'm sorry to have kept you waiting._

_Things got pretty bad over here recently, My parents where hit hard so I was helping support them but then I was made redundant as the call centre I worked at went under. So I've been scraping a living with my student loan so for ages I had to choose between food/rent or internet…._

_And the depression didn't help._

_But things are picking up slightly and I've started writing again, so I reckon my depression is easing off … maybe…_

_I want to thank you all for baring with me and the well wishers I was able to stay in contact with. Hopefully my writing isn't too rusty  
_

_Let me know then people_

* * *

Chapter 47

**The Snake and The Dragon**

Later that afternoon Tsunade was on the hospital roof where all the medical nin had gathered. They where up here to avoid causing obstructions in the movement of supplies and patients to the shelters. She and Shizune where organising the medical teams to ensure there was enough coverage around village.

"Tsunade-sama!" one of the medics shouted and pointed to the sky. Tsunade followed his finger and looked up. A large red dragon was bearing down on them. The dragon landed on the roof and several ANBU jumped off, each carrying an injured shinobi. The medics ran over to help, Tsunade scowled. The injured where the ANBU she sent to help the retreating border guards. Takara jumped down from the head of the dragon.

"What happened!?" the hokage demanded. She looked Takara up and down. The sanin's armour was dented and she was covered in blood, Tsunade guessed none of it was her own. Takara scowled and shook her head.

"They were faster than we thought. They reached the fall back point sooner than we hoped. They where swarmed before we even got there."

"No!" Tsunade gritted her teeth.

"We bombarded them from the skies and picked up who we could." Takara placed her hand on the red dragon. "Joufu laid down a line of fire to slow most of them, and those who could run started back to the village. We left the wounded at an evacuated village and flew back to pick up the runners. Once we did we destroyed the bridge across the chasm. It won't slow them down for long though. We picked the wounded up again and the fit started running again."

The wounded had all been lifted from the dragon by now.

"Takara-chan…" the dragon growled in a gravely voice, and revealing blood stained teeth.

"Go pick up as many as you can. Avoid the enemy, they got you once. Don't let them hit you again."

"If I must…" the dragon reared up and took off. On his stomach was the tell tale sheen of newly repaired flesh.

"He's well named…" Tsunade muttered, the dragons name translated to 'warrior'.

"Yes, hopefully we gave them enough of a head start over the sound… and if Joufu can resist a fight…" Takara undid the strap of her helm and pulled it off.

"Did you get a good look at his force?"

"Yes… there where many more than we thought… but it's possible he's using shadow or elemental clones to make his army look bigger…"

"What good will do that?" Megumi was nearby and couldn't help overhearing the conversation.

"Psychological warfare… Making us think we are up against greater numbers will reduce morale and scare the hell out of us." Takara explained. She sighed and splashed some water from her canteen on her face and wiped the dying blood off with a napkin.

"I think we should have another word with Sasuke." Tsunade added.

* * *

"Orochimaru's forces are made up of either rogue shinobi, exiled clans or shinobi whose villages where destroyed. He gathered them together over the past few years." Sasuke explained. He was caked in mud. He had received the called to Tsunade's office as he had been helping dig spike traps and tunnels in front of the walls.

"We already knew that!?" Snapped Takara as she undid the straps holding her breastplate in place. Sasuke flinched at the sharp tone off the blood stained sannin.

"How many did he gather to him?" Jiraiya asked sternly.

"I'm not entirely sure, I rarely mixed with them." Takara scowled at him. "Well I do know that he learned from his last attack."

"How so?" Tsunade asked.

"Well he kept ranting about losing be cause he lost control of the Suna forces too quickly and that his own weren't properly trained for open battle." Sasuke told them. Takara cleared her throat to show her impatience as she pulled off her studded gantlets. "So he arranged for his more senior men to train his new soldiers in battle formations and open warfare techniques."

"Battlefield Shinobi…." muttered Jiraiya. "only kami knows how many people he can hide in a mountain."

"I couldn't get a good look when we flew over them either, it was too quick to count before Joufu was shot. I'm pretty sure he's masking their numbers with clones too." Takara let out a long drawn out sigh.

"What do you think. Should we go out and meet them?" Tsunade asked.

"I don't think it's a good idea…" Jiraiya said after a while of silence. "You heard what the boy said, they've been trained in battlefield techniques. More useful for open ground. No, it's too late now."

"He's right, we'd stand a better chance of fending them off with the village walls and the mountains at our back." Takara added. Tsunade sank back in her chair and rubbed her temples. "I don't like it either but…" Takara shrugged.

"I know this won't end well." Tsunade muttered to herself as a knot formed in her stomach.

* * *

For two days Konoha held its breath and waited for the arrival of the Sound. Megumi trotted down the walls handing out water rations, the medical crops where the only on duty shinobi allowed to move around. The forces on the wall where nervous and looked worriedly towards the woods. A few days before a number of Shinobi used elemental techniques to clear the underbrush and a large stretch of land in front of the walls to give a clearer view for the defenders. Megumi tapped the helm of one of the defenders.

"Water" the young teen gave a grim smile and refilled his canteen. While she waited for this group to finish with her water bucket Megumi pushed her helm off her head and let it hang from the loosened chin strap around her neck, on the dome of her helm a white circle with a red cross was painted in a rushed manner. She leant on the wall and looked around. Most of the forces on the wall where chuunin. She had seen a pale faced Aiko a little while ago. All of them where pretty young, teens to early 20's all of them scanned the area in front of them with poorly hidden fear on their faces.

Megumi picked up the bucket and moved on to the next group of defenders. While she waited for the next group she looked over the walls. In trenches dotted in front of the walls lined with sharpened wooden stakes, pikes and spears, was the front line of defence, the jounin, carefully hidden in break-always and fake ground. Several times Megumi had scanned the landscape for any signs of the tunnels, in one was her sensei, but it was impossible. The trenches were too well hidden.

"Incoming!!"

The shout went down the walls. Megumi dropped the water and pulled her helm back on, ducking below the level of the wall she crouch-ran back to her post. Once there she peaked through an arrow hole in the wall.

Coming towards the village across the cleared ground was three horsemen. Two where Sound shinobi and they where flanking a man with a white flag. The three stopped well before the front lines, the jounin in the trenches stayed silent and hidden.

"I speak the words of the Otokage!" the messenger shouted, his words carried over the new plain to the walls, "I come with word for the Hokage!" he called. At first there was no answer so he repeated his message. When he first arrived one of the wall guards had run to fetch Tsunade from the make-shift command post just behind the wall. Tsunade stood above the gate in full view of the messenger, her body guards stood just out of sight below her.

"Speak your message!" Tsunade shouted back to the horsemen.

"The Otokage says this, 'Lay down your arms and surrender those who do will be spared'" the messenger shouted, he gripped his reins nervously.

Tsunade glared at the three sound from the top of the wall for a moment. She rose her fingers to her mouth and let out a sharp whistle. A smoke bomb appeared from nowhere at the feet of the lead rider and spewed thick gray smoke around them. The smoke hung in the air for a few moments then began to dissipate.

The messenger coughed to clear his throat and rubbed his eyes. He struggled to bring his startled horse back under control. When the horse stopped rearing he looked around.

"Gah!" one of his escorts was holding his chest and slid off his horse, blood pooled around him. The other escort was already on the ground, his throat had been slit.

"There's your answer! We will not fall for that bastards tricks!" bellowed Tsunade from the walls. The messenger shrank in his saddle as a defiant roar came up from the defenders. He pulled hard on his reins and bolted back across the clearing towards the trees.

Tsunade rubbed her forehead and stepped back behind the battlements.

"Think he got the message?" she asked Jiraiya, the old man gave a wavering smile in return.

"We all know he would have attacked regardless of our answer." Takara appeared behind the Hokage.

"True…" Tsuande took a deep breath and sighed, "Sent out the word, the attack will come soon, I want everyone on alert." Runners ran off down the walls to inform section commanders. "You two should get ready as well." the other two sannin nodded and set off in different directions. Tsunade looked out over the walls again as a feeling of dread settled in her stomach.

"And someone shift those horses."

* * *

Hinata watched the messenger flee back towards the trees.

"Is he gone?"

"Yes" Hinata dropped her byakugan and the shinobi in the trench relaxed. Sasuke released his grip on the camouflaged trapdoor and Naruto cleaned the escorts blood from his kunai. The front line defence shinobi where in groups of three and hidden in trenches. Hinata's group was Naruto and Sasuke on the left side of the main road.

"I don't like this…" Sasuke as he sat down in the low trench.

"What? The up coming battle or sitting in a hole?" Naruto said jokingly trying to lighten the tension. He failed as Sasuke glared back. Hinata sshed him as he started a retort and she pushed her helm closer to her ear as the wireless radio crackled into life.

"Understood" she replied into the mouth piece.

"What is it?" the boys looked up at her.

"Tsunade wants us on full alert, she's expecting the attack to come soon." the two men looked grimly at each other while Hinata scurried down a small tunnel to inform the other trenches in their row.

"What now?" Naruto asked when Hinata returned.

"Now… we wait for the spotters."

The three of them settled down to wait. Hinata pulled out a map from a breast pouch and looked over it. It showed the local area around the village in detail. Scrawled over it was Hinata's own writing. A long red line swept from on side to the other showing the new forest border, and red circles showed the tunnels and trenches. Hinata eyed the drawings and went over the briefing in her head. The boys on the other hand pulled out a pack of cards and started a game.

Hinata glanced disapprovingly at them but Naruto shrugged.

"They're still miles away, besides boredom dulls the senses." Hinata opened her mouth to argue, but he was right. "We can't see anything and we'll be alerted if there are any signs of them by the radio."

"Boredom kills more people when they are not occupied with something to keep them alert" Sasuke added as he arranged the cards he held in his hand.

Hinata gave her map one last glance, she had it engraved in her mind long ago, she was only looking at it to keep her mind busy.

"Dial me in" she said, Naruto grinned and past her a hand he had already set aside for her.

* * *

The spotters where two man teams stationed all along the walls and on other vantage points. Each one had a blood line trait that improved their vision. Mostly they consisted of a Hyuuga and a Royki because each could see things the other couldn't. each team scanned a section of the forest looking for heat, movement, chakra signatures, anything that would give away an oncoming attack.

Hinata checked her watch and jiggled her leg nervously. She wanted to be watching as well but it would be an unnecessary drain on her chakra

There was no further contact from the Sound forces that day and as night fell large fires that had been built on top of the walls and in the clearing were lit. Large pools of light flooded the walls and grounds. Despite this extra precaution Sound strike teams tried to test the Leaf defences. A total of five teams where stopped trying to scale the walls, one had managed to not only get up the walls but slay a few of the guards at the top before being cut down themselves.

Others tried to crawl around the pools of light on the cleared ground and look for traps and mines, but because of their slow movement they where easily seen by the spotters and forward teams stabbed them through their trapdoors. The problem with this was they had to pull the bodies in the trench with them to hide their positions. This made the forward trenches a very uncomfortable place to be.

Closer to dawn the spotters started to report activity not far inside the tree line, large blots of body heat and clumps of chakra signs. Tsunade sent out the orders to make ready.

The sound where upon them.

* * *

All along the walls every eye was on the forest. Archers held arrows loosely in their strings. Medics gave their equipment one last check. Prayers where muttered and divine protection was sot. The front lines under the plain prepared themselves. The pounding of orderly marching reached the walls, over which came the creak and groan of oversized wooden wheels. The first thing to appear between the trees was a sharp point. The trees on either side where cut down and a ballista was rolled forward, along the trees the same happened until dozens of sharp points glinted in the morning sun.

The deep throb of a war horn sounded from the trees and the first giant arrow was launched with a loud crack like a whip. The arrow whistled towards the walls. A wind jutsu sped along the pain from the walls and caught the arrow halfway. The arrow was split down the middle and the halves fell to the ground and collided one of the spike pits. There was a ringing silence for a moment until the split bolt stopped rocking.

The horn sounded over the forest again. The other ballistas where loosed as a number of shinobi ran from the forest. Most of the bolts where cut down in the same way but some hit the walls. The walls shook but held.

Some of the shinobi on the field carried large wooden shields, they covered a short distance before stopping and digging their shields in to the dirt. As they ran Jiyraias voice boomed over the walls,

"Archers!"

Small clouds of arrows where fired from the walls and they rained down on the attackers. Many of the runners where stuck, some managed to hide behind the wooden shield. Each arrow carried an explosive tag and they exploded not long after striking their target.

Yells and shouts sounded over the field as shields where splintered and injured tried to retreat back to the safety of the woods.

More came running from the forest and planted their shields and from behind these the sounds own archers sent arrows at the defenders. On the walls they ducked behind the brickwork but still arrows came through. The sound had dipped their arrow heads in poison and those who got hit or even nicked by the arrows doubled over in pain or started to shake violently.

"Hold" The order came over the radios to the jounin under the plain. "Wait for them to come closer".

"Get boards up here!" Jiraiya bellowed over the noise on the wall, "Second volley!" this was echoed down the walls by commanders. Close combatants ran to fetch large boards to hold over the heads of the defenders on the walls while the archers drew their longbow strings and fired again at the mass of Sound.

As the ballistas continued to fire another group of sound came from the trees they sprinted towards the shields, they waited for the leaf volley to end then lifted the shields and ran them closer to the wall only to be stopped by a third volley. Archers behind these newly positioned shields fired their arrows, not at the defenders on the walls but up and over them. They rained onto the forces waiting behind the walls.

The shinobi behind the walls scrabbled to avoid the poisoned arrows and sot shelter under the roofs of the villages buildings.

"Short bows!!"

The archers on the wall threw down the long bows and pulled more accurate short bows from their shoulders and started to aim their shots at the sound closer to the walls.

A third blast of the war horn sounded and Sound shinobi started marching from the trees. Some of the archers picked up their long bows again and aimed high so that the explosive arrows would land in the midst of the tightly grouped shinobi. Most of these where blown off course and the Sounds own wind shinobi joined the fight.

"Put your longbows down! Aim for those under the walls." Jiraiya shouted again. Tsunade looked down on the inside of the walls to the mass of leaf Shinobi.

"Soon the main force will be on us. Get ready to fight for…"

"Incoming!" Tsunade was interrupted by the shout and a moment later a ballista bolt struck the gate. The wall shook and the gate cracked at the point where it was hit.

Tsunade steadied herself and scowled as she glanced over her shoulder. It was time to end the swapping of arrows. She held the mouth piece of her radio to her lips.

"Main defence get ready to go over the walls on my signal" there was a rush of noise below her as the shinobi gave their armour and weapons a last minute check. "Forward defence, go"

* * *

"That's it! Go!" Hinata said urgently to Naruto and Sasuke. They had been impatiently waiting the order as the sound marched over head, their cards long abandoned. The three of them put on their masks and set off a smoke bomb, they let it fill the small trench then forced the trap door to fly open and threw several more into the ranks of the sound. Then they entered the fight.

All along the sound army clouds of smoke appeared, surprised yelps and screams sounded over the plain, closely followed by the sound of fighting. As the front line of the sound turned to tackle the enemies from behind more trapdoors opened in front of them and more jounin launched themselves into the distracted sound.

A shrill horn sounded, this time from the walls and as if with one voice the Leaf shinobi roared their defiance and started over the walls to meet the sound.

The air was filled with the sound of clashing steel, the rumble of earth, the splash of water, the roar of wind and fire and of course with the shouts of both sides.

The majority of the sound that had marched out on to the field had been clones and now that they had been cleared the real sound had taken a loosely staggered formation. More came pouring out of the forest to meet the leaf forces running across the field, but where slowed by the forward defence teams.

Hinata's twin swords where are blur as they danced around her slicing the sound and jabbing weak spots in their armour, Sasuke used his large grasscutter sword to sweep the area around him clear, and Naruto had multiplied a dozen times and was forming a wall on one side of Hinata and Sasuke making it easier for them to focus on the enemies in front.

Once they had left the hole they found one real sound for every seven around them. This made clearing an area for themselves easier than they had hoped but the main force of the sound was now baring down on them and they would reach them well before the defenders made it. A woman leapt at Hinata with a pair of daggers that shone with a sinister glint of green. She hopped backwards and parried her attack with one sword and swiped with the other, from her side a man with a spiked mace loomed. Hinata could not regain her footing quick enough to dodge his attack. A Naruto leapfrogged over her shoulder and planted a vicious kick to the mans head. The Naruto landed and gave her a wink before pursuing the man and Hinata returned her attention on the woman in front of her.

This was like no battle she had been in before. The noise was deafening and there was activity everywhere. She was used to having to look for the tinniest hints of movement to locate an enemy but now they where everywhere. Attacks came from all sides at once and the constant movement and noise made it hard to focus on one thing. The sound didn't seem fazed by this, they continued to attack even when another group of people fighting fell across their path. Hinata felt prangs of panic in her chest but she tried to assure herself if she stayed close to Naruto and Sasuke she would be fine.

She ducked an attack from her right side and jabbed a sword at her attacker. In the trench she had planned what she would do but now that she was up here she found her plans impossible. She couldn't get enough time to form any of her elemental dragons or anything else she had to relay on her swords and dragon stance.

She blocked an attack aimed at Sasuke's back, and stabbed the attacker through the arm pit. She chanced a glance up towards the walls, it was almost as if the leaf forces where moving in slow motion. A loud 'fwoosh' sounded to her left. She whipped her head around in time to see a large fireball scatter a number of Sound and crash into one of the ballistas setting it alight, with a loud crack the tensed string snapped and the prepared bolt rolled off harmlessly to the ground. A voice sounded beside her head, she jumped and spun to deflect and attack before realising it was the radio in her ear.

The voice was encouraging the forward teams to take out the rest of the ballistas as they where starting to hit their targets more frequently and causing massive damage to the walls. Hearing this Hinata looked back to the walls, at one point the wall was crumbling and Leaf Shinobi had swarmed to it like blood from a wound. The gate that could be seen from here was cracked and had a large bolt lodged into the thick wood. Hinata turned almost too late to see a flash of a blade. She rose one of her blades but not in time, a sharp clang rung in her ears as the blade glanced off the slope on her helm. Dazed she staggered back, her attacker pressed his advantage and stalked forward to strike again. A kunai flashed past Hinata's shoulder and stuck the Sound in the neck.

A Leaf jumped past her and finished the sound, only when she turned could Hinata see who it was. Kurenai nodded at Hinata and flashed a shaky smile from under her own helm. On both sides more and more Leaf rushed past her. The main force had reached them.

While those at the front where mostly confined to close combat, those further back where freed up to use elemental jutsus and ranged ones to support those in front. No more sound where at the foot of the walls anymore and the archers has returned to using their longbows and aimed them high so their arching trajectory carried them far over the heads of the Leaf shinobi. Any injured where pulled out of thick of the fighting by those beside them and passed to the back lines who in turn handed them to waiting medics who carried as quickly as possible off the battlefield.

* * *

A giant cloud of white smoke suddenly rose from the trees further into the forest. It quickly dissipated reviling a gigantic feline. With black markings etched on its body and the sound woman on its head, it became clear that this was a summoned creature. The summoned cat hissed and yowled before pouncing over the trees and landing in the plain. Leaf forces scattered from under the cat as it swiped its paws at them. One unlucky Leaf was caught in the cats mouth, with a bite he was gone. The Sound pressed the advantage and rushed into the gap in the Leafs lines. They were soon pressed back by the appearance of an equally large toad. Jiaiya had entered the fray.

Gamabunta surveyed the area around him and took a long drag from his pipe. He scowled as the cat hissed at him.

"What's this then? Oi, clear off" he raised his webbed front foot and swiped a number of sound away that had been attacking it. The scowl deepened as he put his pipe away. Using his long tongue he slapped the cat on the face.

"How dare you!" hissed the cat in a feminine voice. Gamabunta ignored her and looked upwards to his head, if Jiraiya was giving instructions to the frog no one could hear him.

"very well" rumbled the toad. He reared back onto his hind legs and pulled a large metal fan from the inside of his waist coat. The cat lunged forward, the toad used his fan to push off the cats clawed paws and again used his tongue to hit the cat in the face. The cat yowled in pain and rubbed one of its eyes. Gamabunta smirked and leapt over the cat and into the forest. The angry cat followed. They where drawing the cat way. Fighting renewed itself in the open space the two gigantic creatures left behind.

Close to the walls an large yellowish snake broke from under the ground and struck at the crumbled bit of the wall. A large chunk of the wall broke off. Shinobi on the walls tried to beat it off with arrows and Justus aimed at its eyes. The snake reared away from the attacks and prepared to strike again. Green liquid splattered over the snake's face and neck the snake hissed angrily and thrashed about. It's tail swung madly towards the walls. It was intercepted by the large body of a large white Slug. Katsuyu, who was much larger, pushed the snake away. Tsunade, who was perched on her head, shouted for the slug to get the snake away from the walls. Sound where now emerging from the giant tunnel made by the snake and started to assault the crumbled walls.

The hole in the Leaf lines carved by the cat hadn't been closed and Sound where now getting through. Four large dragons swept through their ranks to slow the advance. The elemental dragons stemmed from a crouched Takara, while she focused on her four dragons Might Gai stayed at her side to fend off any stray sound as she couldn't drop her jutsu until backup arrived lest they be overrun. The dragons of Fire and water crashed down on the sound, blocking and sometimes even devouring enemy elemental attacks. The earth and wind dragons worked on defence. The wind dragon gusted hard on the sound forcing them to stop in their tracks allowing Leaf to press forward. The earth dragon rumbled through the ground and engulfed fallen Leaf using its stone body as a shield and delivered them to the medics behind Takara.

The momentum of the leaf charge pushed the sound back to their original front line. The sound slowly moved backwards towards the forest. Heartened by this the Leaf pressed on.

Tsunade and Katsuyu had pressed their attack on the summoned snake until it had suffered so much damage that it disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Katsuyu turned her attention to the hole sound where using, she spat a stream of acid into the entrance to stop more emerging, then heaved her massive body up and slammed it into the ground collapsing the tunnel. Tsunade surveyed the battle field from her vantage point. The leaf seemed to be winning and gaining a lot of ground on the Sound. She allowed herself a grim smile.

Hinata, Naruto and Sasuke had allowed the leaf force to over take them to give themselves a quick rest. Hinata was hammering at the dent on the inside of her helm with a stone to try and push it out because it was obscuring her vision. She abandoned it quickly as a number of sound hacked away through the leaf lines. She, Sasuke and a number of Narutos rushed forward to fill the gap. Not long after they noticed that they had gained a bit of ground.

"Press the attack!" the order barked in her earpiece. Hinata relayed this to Sasuke and yanked a Naruto that was nearby to tell him, they nodded.

The Naruto she had yanked over glanced up at the wall of Leaf, then back to Hinata.

"Give me a hand." he said.

"Only if you not the real one." Hinata responded.

The Naruto winked and two more appeared beside them, one stood shoulder to shoulder with Hinata while the other two ran at them, Hinata cupped her hands and as the Naruto stepped in to them she hoisted upwards. The Naruto beside her did the same and the other two where launched over the Leaf lines, in the air they formed a Rasnegan. It collided with a sound and he was sent spinning away knocking several of his allies over in the process. The leaf forces pressed forward through the gap the Narutos had created.

A little along from Hinata a group of Leaf had reached the edge of the forest, the sound they where fighting retreated back into the trees and they followed focused on their prey. There was a sudden chorus of shouts and screams from were the Leaf had disappeared into the trees. A few staggered back out clutching wounds but the only got a few steps before they collapsed.

"It's a trap! Don't go in to the trees!" a jounin nearby shouted. Hinata back peddled behind a few Naruto and grabbed her mouth piece that had been knocked loose she relayed the message in to the radio then started shouting for them to fall back on to the plain, now she knew why they took so long to attack, they had been setting up their own surprises.

As one the Leaf formed ranks and started to slowly retreat away from the trees. The sound seemed reluctant to follow them back out into the open and used ranged jutsus and arrows to try and goad the Leaf to attack again. The Leaf army reached the halfway point between the walls and forest, now they where well out of range of the jutsus so they sped up slightly, wary of arrows. Hinata started to ask Azuma who was nearby, what they would do now. Azuma shrugged and opened his mouth to answer when the ground below him split. They had enough time to jump clear when a large purple head erupted from the ground. The gigantic snake reared its head and all along the Leaf lines its body broke free from the earth scattering the Leaf. With a deep sinister chuckle the snake raised it's tail and brought it crashing into the village walls. The weakened section of wall shattered and large chunks of it showered down into the buildings below.

Manada hissed in delight as it looked over the Leaf below him, many had been trapped by the sudden movement of the earth and where struggling to free themselves or their allies. Manada raised his tail and aimed it at the trapped Shinobi. Hinata looked up at the tail in horror, she was still trying to pull Naruto out of the churned earth.

"Run!" he yelled and struggled to free himself.

"No!" she shot back and got a better grip under his arm and pulled. Manada gave another hissing laugh and brought his tail down. Hinata instinctively threw herself over Naruto as though to protect him from the attack. The strike didn't come. Hinata looked up and the snakes tail was grasped in two giant taloned hands. The snake turned and hissed angrily. The sun glinted almost blindingly off the golden scales on the large dragon except for the ones on it's underbelly which where white. It's whiskers and back ridge where also white and its deep emerald eyes glared at the snake. The dragon was of equal size to the purple snake.

"Gusomai" Breathed Hinata in awe, she'd never seen the mother of the dragons but Takara had described her once. Like her children Gusomai had four legs and two sharp looking horns rising from her head. Between these golden horns now stood Takara.

Manada hissed viciously and pulled his tail out of the dragon's hand before twisting his body around to face the dragon. He sprang forward and sank his teeth into Gusomai's neck, then brought his body forward to wrap tightly around hers. Gusomai roared loudly and dug her front claws in to the snakes skin as he started to squeeze tightly. Manada ignored this and squeezed tighter with his body and his fangs. Takara drew her sword and ran down the dragons body, she was aiming for Manada's eyes. A blurred movement from her right made her jump backwards. A figure now stood on the snakes head with a twisted grin on his face.

* * *

Manada had left a large hole in the ground next to the walls. It seemed this was what the main Sound force was waiting for. They streamed from the hole and before the scattered leaf could react they had closed the distance and entered the village through the gapping hole in the walls. Hinata had freed Naruto by now and they started towards the walls with Sasuke and the others. Manada's large purple tail crashed down in front of them and swept towards them. Too large to jump over and too long to avoid they where swept up and thrown back towards the forest. The fight between the Summoned creatures had completely scattered the Leaf lines outside the walls. Many, like Hinata and her team, had been flung into the trees. Those that managed to avoid the sweeping tail of Manada rushed to the hole in the walls and the snake hole to stop the Sound rushing in to the village.

Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke and another jounin they didn't know landed in the same general area and they quickly regrouped. Just as they got their bearings a sound team located them. Six Sound surrounded them. They stood back to back trying to gauge the Sound around them.

A heavily scarred one lead the group. His sneer broke for a second then he glared.

"I remember you!" he bellowed. He ran his hand over his burned face. "You where the masters little pet in the Pillared room" Naruto stepped protectively in front of Hinata as she tightened her grip on her blades.

"You know what to do" the burned Jounin growled without taking his eyes off the Leaf. One of the other Sound disappeared back into the trees. The others attacked.

End of chapter 47

* * *

_Did it suck? I hate writing battles im never happy with them…_

_Well hopefully the next bit will come soon- ish- maybe…_


	48. Chapter 48: The Warrior You Created

Exams are OVER! Finally, I finally got a chunk of free time to write. Here's the next bit. Enjoy.

* * *

**The Warrior You Created**

Gusomai bellowed in rage and let loose a torrent of flame on the neck of the snake. Stray flames forced Takara to retreat back up the neck of her summon. Through the fading flames a snake appeared and darted for her face. Gripping her katana tightly, Takara brought it down and split the snake in half. On the other side of the dying flames Orochimaru chuckled to himself with an insane grin. A loud crash to the right made them both look over. Manada's thrashing tail was still sweeping at the Leaf on the field as it pulled back to slam against the walls.

"Gusomai-sama! Get it away from the walls if you can!"

"I will try" growled the dragon. Takara regretted looking up at the dragon, Orochimaru took his chance and closed the distance between them. He swung his grasscuttter in a wide arc and sliced at Takara's midsection. Twisting her grip on her katana she managed to deflect the blade, but not fully. Orochimaru pushed forward and his blade nicked her thigh. Takara hissed, her red eyes on his blade. Orochimaru grinned and kicked at her head, the blow glanced her helm. She over balanced over Orochimaru's grasscutter and slid off the dragon's back. Twisting around she managed to get a hand on Gusomai's side. She chakra clung there as Orochimaru stood above her, still chuckling.

Takara twisted her hips to bring her feet to the dragons side. Gusomai suddenly lurched. Above her Orochimaru stumbled and threw his hands to the dragon's back to steady himself. Below her the ground fell away as the dragon rose into the air. Manada hissed loudly and tried to uncoil himself from around the dragon but she held him tightly with all four taloned feet. Failing to get free Manada twisted his coils around Gusomai again and bit at her neck. Gusomai twisted in the air and bit back at the snakes neck.

Takara and Orochimaru's battle was momentarily abandoned during this sudden movement as both of them tried to avoid getting swept away or crushed by the two gigantic bodies. Takara spotted Orochimaru leaping from one of Manada's coils to another, his attention was on the two summoned creatures movements. She took her chance and threw a kunai with an exploding tag at Orochimaru. The kunai bounced off one of Manada's large scales and exploded behind Orochimaru. The blast threw the Sanin forward. Takara launched herself from Gusomai and swung her katana at Orochimaru. With only one hand on his sword Orochimaru couldn't hold against her strike and Takara's blade sliced into his arm. Orochimaru howled and swung his free hand to punch. Takara rose her leg and blocked his punch. Swinging around she brought her other leg about and kicked Orochimaru in the head sending him into Manada's side.

Takara aimed her blade at Orochimaru's heart. He rolled quickly out of the way. Takara's blade stuck Manada's hard scales. Takara's hands slipped from the handle with the force of the impact, her blade spun away and she gripped her hands in pain. Orochimaru sneered and caught her katana as it slid down the snake towards him.

"Almost as hard as diamond" he tapped his own blade against the snakes hide and it let out a high tone as it vibrated.

Takara growled and pulled out a kunai, but her hands where still throbbing from the jarring impact. She lost sight of Orochimaru as the dragon and snake battled on in the air. Takara leapt onto one of Gusomai's legs as it swept forward to rake at the snake. From the higher point she saw him. He brandished both swords and sprinted up the body of the dragon. Takara threw her kunai and ran through some handsigns. The dragon of fire erupted around her and dived after him closely followed by the dragon of wind. Orochimaru employed his own wind jutsu to slice through Takara's fire but was buffeted off balance by her wind dragon. Just then Gusomai let out a large spurt of flame at Manada.

With the dragon mother's help Takara's fire dragon grew massively. It wrapped around the two summoned creatures. Manada shirked as the flames licked at his skin and wounds. The snake wriggled franticly in the grasp of the dragon making it difficult for her to stay steady in the air. They all fell for a short distance before she could regain control. The drop forced Takara to break the jutsu to regain her balance. The snakes pained wriggling did not stop and threatened to bring them crashing to the ground. Takara scanned the area quickly for Orochimaru. He had retreated down to Gusoma's tail and was beating a fire out of his hair. Takara prepared to charge but a loud voice sounded in her head.

"You must help me first, I cannot hold on much longer!" she whipped around to look at the dragon. During her pre-occupation with fighting Orochimaru she didn't notice how much damage the two creatures were causing each other. Both had gapping wounds, through which blood flowed. As Takara looked down on the dragons wounds, Manada reared but Gusomai seized him behind his head in her own powerful jaws.

"Orochimaru! Get up here you fool!" bellowed the snake as he tried to free himself. His coils tightened around Gusomai's body and Takara heard her grunt in pain. Both creatures where running out of stamina.

"We will burn them again! To my head!" Gusomai ordered within Takara's mind. Takara turned her back on Orochimaru who was running up the dragons's body. She sprinted up to Gusomai's head and steadied herself in the ridge between the dragon's eyes. Gusoami released Manada and sent out a torrent of fire. Takara formed her fire dragon and added to the dragon mothers flames. Reinforced with dragon flame the elemental dragon took shape and wrapped itself around Manada's body. The snake shirked in pain and loosened its grip. Gusomai took her chance and seized hold of him pulling him off her she threw the snake to the ground. Manada crashed into the forest below. He continued to hissed and growl and rolled on the spot to extinguish the flames. When he stopped Manada bellowed threats at Orochimaru and disappeared in a huge puff of grey smoke. Gusomai let out a triumphant roar and started to drift slowly on the wind. She was exhausted. Takara couldn't help but chuckle as well and sank to her knees, manipulating that amount of fire had left her winded.

In a surge of panic she remembered Orochimaru and shot to her feet. Jumping to the top of the dragon's head she looked around for him. She couldn't see him, was he thrown to the ground with Manada? Leaning on one of the golden horns she looked down at the crater where the snake had landed, still there was no sign of him.

"Gusomai-sama, did you see Oro.." She was interrupted by a savage punch to the face. Staggering back she jumped sideways onto the dragon's snout.

Orochimaru had come from under the dragon's head. He had been chakra clinging in the only place where the fire would not touch him. He still had Takara's blade. In the forest below a blue flare shot up from the trees. Orochimaru glanced at it and grinned evilly at Takara.

"Looks like someone has found my escaped pet." he cackled.

"Don't even think about it!" Takara snapped. "We're not finished here!"

"Now you see I'd love to stay but I can't trust them not to kill my new body." in one swift movement he pulled a explosive tag from his jacket and stuck it next to the dragons eye, then spun and threw Takara's sword at her. The sword was charged with a wind jutsu so Takara's attempted to catch it all but failed, the sword impacted her breastplate and it cracked.

Before she could even let out a gasp, the tag exploded and sent debris into Gusomai's eye. The dragon bellowed and jerked her head violently and Takara was thrown off. Orochimaru leapt off the dragon's head and wrapped himself in a ball of snakes for a safe landing. Takara spun widely towards the ground, the impact on her chest left her unable to breath. Her decent suddenly stopped as Gusomai caught her in one of her hands. The dragon pulled out of her dive and circled the area. Takara clutched the giant claw wrapped around her as she struggled to breathe. She unclipped her breast plate and threw it off, without the broken metal pressing on her chest she gulped in the air. Extracting her sword from the broken metal she threw the useless armour aside. There was a tiny cut on her stomach, but she was losing more blood from her broken nose so it was not important.

She scanned the trees for any sign of Orochimaru, but he had already disappeared below the leaves. The blue flare had been blown far off course and was not useful. Takara climbed to the dragons back.

"I need one more thing Gusomai-sama"

"Speak quickly little one, I must rest." the dragon said, exhaustion heavy in her tone.

"I need you to locate Hinata for me. Orochimaru will be pursuing her now. Please." the dragon growled and scanned the trees, banking sharply she turned for another sweep.

"I have found her" Gusomai pointed with her claw.

"Get me there as quickly as you can." Takara released her chakra grip on the dragons back and slid down the scales to her tail. Just before disappearing herself Gusomai drew her tail back then with a flick, launched Takara in the direction of Hinata, and Orochimaru.

* * *

Sasuke jumped back to avoid an attack from the Sound. A Naruto skidded on his back in front of him and popped out of existence. Using the poof of smoke as a cover he used his phoenix fire jutsu to dispatch his opponent. Nearby Hinata stabbed one of the Sound in the back as she had been foolish enough to try and use a Genjutsu in the middle on a close combat group battle. The unnamed Jounin shook his head as he was freed from the illision then quickly threw his polearm over Hinata's shoulder. It skewered another sound aiming for her back. Hinata snatched the polearm and used it to trip the sound Naruto was having trouble with before returning it to the unnamed and grinning jounin. Naruto disposed of his Sound then looked around.

"I think that's them all."

"We have to get back to the village." the nameless one called and started to move.

"Crushing Earth" hissed a soft voice from seemingly nowhere. The four of them looked for the speaker but a loud rumble and crack sounded, closely followed by a startled shout.

A pillar of earth had rose out of the ground next to Sasuke, he managed to leapt back but his right foot had been encased the in the rock. For a moment he struggled to free himself then with a sickening crunch the pillar shrunk a few inches and Sasuke screamed loudly. Naruto punched the pillar and it crumbled. Sasuke fell back holding his mangled foot.

"tut tut tut… I would have thought my student would have been able to avoid that…" the oily voice came from the groups left and a figure stepped out from behind a tree. He waived his way around trees and shrubs to where they were.

"You!" Spat Hinata with an savage tone.

"You were expecting someone else maybe?" Orochimaru smirked as his eyes swept over Hinata. "You look so much better now my dear Hina."

Orochimaru's clothes were tattered and torn, he had a number of wounds around his body and sweat glistened on any visible skin. He had come from a fight.

"Yah!" the other Leaf leapt forward and thrust his polearm at Orochimaru's chest.

"NO!" Hinata yelled after him, but it was too late. Orochimaru knocked the pole away as if it was a bothersome fly and caught the Leaf by the throat.

"Perhaps a little trip into the sunlight was all you needed." Orochimaru said sweetly, seemingly unaware he was choking a man. The leaf kicked at Orochimaru. The Sanin punched him in the stomach and grabbed his raised leg. He swung the man up and half knelt bringing the man forcibly down on his leg. Again a crunching sound echoed through the trees. The man opened his mouth in a silent scream and a spurt of blood shot from it. Orochimaru tossed the man aside and into a tree with more cracks and crunching he fell to the ground.

Naruto growled and took a step forward. Hinata grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Don't, he'll just kill you too" Panic rose in her chest. Sasuke couldn't fight with his foot crushed. Both she and Naruto were tired and even together they where probably not a match for the monster.

Naruto stepped back and bared his teeth. Orochimaru had not taken his eyes off Hinata since he entered the clearing.

"Now then, its time for you to fulfil your purpose Hina, we've dragged this out long enough." he took a step forward and held out his hand to her. Hinata took an involuntary step backward.

"Never!" she hissed. Rage replaced panic and blood rushed to her head making it throb. A wide greedy grin spread over Orochimaru's face and Hinata felt the familiar warm trickle on her cheek. She adjusted her stance, Naruto would not leave her side and she would not go to Orochimaru with out a fight, she held her swords determinedly in front of herself as the Crimson Tears took shape.

"Must we really do this?" Orochimaru looked disappointed. Four Narutos appeared in front of Hinata. "Oh very well…" he muttered and drew his sword.

There was a flurry of movement. Three of the Naruto's fell back clutching deep gashes in their chests before disappearing. Naruto himself froze as Orochimaru's blade hovered over his neck, held back only by one of Hinata's blades. Hinata's other blade was aimed at Orochimaru's neck but he had caught it and held it tightly.

This stance left them face to face. Hinata's face was twisted with hate while Orochimaru was amused.

"Hinata!" Naruto gasped. Orochimaru grinned even wider. He opened his mouth, his long tongue darted out and licked the blood on Hinata's cheek. Repulsed Hinata jumped backwards and shuddered. Orochimaru made a show of retracting his tongue slowly behind his teeth.

"Could you see him move?" Hinata hissed to Naruto, not daring to take her eyes off the monster.

"No, he's too fast" Naruto answered.

"I was afraid of that. The crimson tears allows he to see him, but I can barely keep up." Naruto heard her gulp, he glanced at her. It was intent on Orochimaru, she looked pale, sweat was streaming down her face and mixing with the bloody tears. Her lower face was covered in blood except for the patch Orochimaru had licked. He looked back at Orochimaru. There was no way they could hold him off. There was little chance they could live, Orochimaru would kill him and Sasuke and take Hinata. This thought enraged Naruto, he felt his nails pierce the skin of his palms. He heard himself shout in his mind.

"_Lend me your strength fox!" _but he was ignored.

An explosion sounded over the trees in the direction of the village. Orochimaru glanced up then rotated his shoulder.

"I grow bored of these games, last chance Hina, come with me!" he snapped. She scowled in response. Orochimaru's grin faded and turned into a sneer. "Then you will watch them die!" Hinata watched as if the world had slowed down. Orochimaru raised his sword and ran for Naruto. The blond had a rasengan ready and swept for Orochimaru. The sanin back stepped out of range and spun around behind Naruto and continued on, driving his sword into Sasuke's shoulder. Before the boy could yell out Hinata had caught up with Orochimaru and jabbed with both her blades. Orochimaru twisted his spine unnaturally and caught one blade by the handle. He swept Hinata's feet out from under her and planted a knee in her chest. Her armour buckled under the force of the attack and she was winded, unable to move. Orochimaru wrenched her sword from her hand then leapt at Naruto with it. Naurto had regained his balance and aimed the rasengan at Orochimaru's chest. The sanin knocked Narutos hand away and stabbed for his neck with Hinata's sword.

There was a shout of pain and anger. Hinata had managed to roll over and drive her other short sword into the back of Orochimaru's leg. Meanwhile his arm was encased in the jaws of a large black panther.

"Takara!" shouted the blond. Another panther pounced from the trees and encircled the disabled Sasuke.

"The mistress comes" the panther spoke with Takara's voice. Hinata had no time to be shocked at this. She twisted her sword and Orochimaru growled angrily. Not wanting to damage Hinata's body much more he only backhanded her to get her to release her grip on the hilt. The panther on the other hand he had no issues hurting. He took the short sword from his trapped hand and drove it into the panther's shoulder. Si roared in pain and released the sanin's arm. Once free Orochimaru hopped away from his attackers. He pulled the other short sword out of his leg and threw it aside. So stayed standing over Sasuke, a low growl rumbling within the panthers chest. Hinata lent on the flank of Si as she got to her feet, Naruto hurried to her side. Orochimaru looked between the two panthers and then at the teens. Hinata thought she saw a flicker of panic on his face, but if it was there at all it was gone now.

Si and So tensed as Orochimaru ran though some hand signs. A moment later a dozen snakes launched from within his sleeves towards Hinata.

They never made it there. The beheaded snakes writhed on the ground. Takara stood among them glaring at Orochimaru. Hinata couldn't help be feel a little scared of Takara. Her chest plate was missing and the rest of her armour was dented and blood splattered. With the displacement of her chest plate a shirt with the Royki red colouring and clan symbol on her chest were visible. Even the white snake was dyed as red as the shirt due to the blood. Her hair had come loose and was whipping the air around her shoulders. Hate was etched on her blood smeared face and her bright red eyes swirled rapidly. It looked like Takara had carved her way through half the Sound army to get to Orochimaru.

"Will you EVER just DIE!" bellowed Orochimaru.

"Not while you live!" Takara barked back, her voice harsh, rumbling through the air like a bestial roar.

"Nee-chan!" Hinata stepped forward but Takara threw out an armoured arm.

"Take Sasuke and get out of here." Takara ordered bluntly.

"But…" Hinata began to protest but Takara shot her a look. There was bloodlust in her eyes. Without further protest, Hinata shrank back, grabbing Naruto's arm and pulling him over to Sasuke. So stepped aside and Naruto hoisted Sasuke up after pulling Orichimaru's grasscutter from his shoulder and throwing it behind him.

"You are going nowhere!" Orochimaru suddenly appeared over them, his regained sword in hand. He thrust it forward towards Naruto. Hinata pushed Naruto and Sasuke out of the way and stumbled, falling on her back. She shut her eyes and waited for the strike.

It never came. Something warm dropped onto her face, then another drop. Hinata opened her eyes and saw red. As she watched that red seemed to melt onto the blade, run down the steel before dropping onto her nose. Hinata rolled out of the way and got to her feet. Orochimaru was held in place by a panther on each foot and Takara holding his arms in place by grasping the sword in her gut.

"Konoha is nearly overrun, there is one thing you can do now." Takara glanced out of the corner of her eye at Hinata. Their red eyes met and Hinata understood.

Without further argument she pulled Sasuke's other arm over her shoulder and the three teens made for the city.

"Get back here!" growled Orochimaru, Takara threw her head back and cackled insanely.

"it's just us now _uncle_!" she brought her head forward sharply and head butted Orochimaru savagely, at the same time the panthers released his legs. Orochimaru rolled backwards and he panted as he regained his feet. Takara continued to laugh holding her arms out and looking up. The sword vibrated in her abdomen.

"A perfect setting!" she cast her arms around the small clearing. "The war you had always craved," she placed a hand on her chest, "…and the warrior you created, " Orochimaru glared at the woman

"Our waiting is over. Enough is enough, this will be the end of it regardless of what happens, only one of us will see the sunset" Takara looked back down from the sky right into Orochimaru's face.

"Seems you have finally lost your mind." he sneered and began to stalk around the edge of clearing. Takara matched him flanked by her panthers. She laughed again.

"Well it was only a matter of time, look at my family." she pointed almost lazily towards him.

"To the death then" Orochimaru stated and stopped walking.

"Til death's release" Takara closed her eyes and with one arm out and the other on her stomach she bowed to the duel. In a sudden movement, Takara let out a roar, drew the sword from her stomach and rushed the monster.

* * *

Her blood pounded loudly in her ears, so loudly she thought her head would explode. Pure adrenaline kept the pain of her wounds at bay for now but it would not last. Laughing like that had aggravated the wound in her stomach but she could think of no other way of distracting Orochimaru away from Hinata. If his mind was on her then he would not give Takara his full attention. This battle she needed purely for her own sake. Takara would rip Orochimaru's throat out with her teeth if she had too. At this moment she cared for nothing else, not the Royki clan, nor the village and not even for Hinata. If this fight took her life so be it, as long as Orochimaru died with her.

Orochimaru brought his arm around in a wide arc and a thick snake erupted from his sleeve. He brandished it like a whip. Takara cut through the snake and jabbed for Orochimaru. He knocked Takara's arm wide and thrust a palm into her stomach, she managed to sidestep the attack and elbowed him in the face. Orochimaru kneed her in the back and Takara let out a bellow. Orochimaru hopped back a step and ran through a series of hand signs.

"Not this time!" Takara snapped, she jumped over him and away from the pillar of earth he had summoned. She landed in a crouch and swung her leg out tripping Orochimaru. He crashed down onto his back and Takara brought an elbow down on his chest. Orochimaru caught her arm and tossed her over him. Both rolled back onto their feet. Si leapt from behind onto Orochimaru's back digging her claws into his back and dragging them down his skin. Takara pulled out a kunai and thrust it into Orochimaru's throat. Orochimaru managed to twist around so her kunai stabbed the panther instead. Si howled and released the man, who ducked out from under the panther, but not before slapping an explosive tag on Si. So jumped in front of Takara as the tag exploded forcibly. Si disintegrated instantly splattering the clearing with ink. So tried to stand on shaky legs but had taken a lot of damage. The panther lay down and melted away into the grass as the jutsu broke.

Takara slowly got to her knees, coughing and holding her stomach. Orochimaru hadn't cleared the explosion in time and had been thrown across the clearing, he too was slowly getting to his knees. Both combatants panted heavily as they glared at each other across the battlefield. Takara pushed herself to her feet and stumbled a bit, her serpents gaze failed and her eyes returned to their normal grey. Both of them were sporting deep gashes, slices and fractures. Both were sweating and bleeding heavily. Orochimaru started to look around for a way out of this, he was not used to such drawn out battles anymore and Takara was more than a pain, she was a threat. The fight would have to end soon or both of them would keel over and die of blood loss, and both of them knew it.

Takara winced and clutched her stomach. When So pushed her to the ground it had impacted heavily and started bleeding anew, which added to the broken ribs from when he'd broken her breast plate. Orochimaru clutched at his arm that looked dislocated, he was unsteady on his feet due to the deep bites on each ankle and the pain of his back.

"Enough of playing fair!" spat Orochimaru and brought his hands in front of him in a familiar handsign. Takara howled, clutched at her shoulder and fell down on one knee. Orochimaru took a few deep breaths then limped over to his sword on the ground and picked it up. He walked painfully to the woman on the ground. She rose a shaky hand and clutched weakly at his clothes, Orochimaru didn't even bother to bat it away, when she was at her peak she could fight off the seal, now however, she was weak and vulnerable. He was going to use this to his advantage.

"I'll make sure you stay dead this time Tak" he rose his sword above his head to behead her. Takara looked up at him, an insane grin on her face. Before Orochimaru could react Takara's hand closed on his clothes in an iron grip and she had produced a kunai from under herself. Pulling him down and pushing herself up at once she plunged the kunai upwards into his chest and under his ribs. Takara released her grip on his clothes and wrapped her arm instead around him and held him tightly to her in a twisted hug. Orochimaru dropped his sword behind him. With one hand he grabbed a fist full of her hair, the other clutched at the kunai. For a moment Takara rested her forehead on Orochimaru's shoulder while he tried to loosen her grip on the kunai.

"I no longer have that cursed seal." she murmured to his chest.

"This will not kill me!" he hissed in her ear, "Once I kill you, I will regenerate my body." Takara pushed the kunai further in under his ribs and twisted it. He grunted in pain but a smug smirk was on his face. She rose her head and whispered to his ear.

"I knew your heart was too small of a target… that's why I used your own poisons" Takara's gripped failed and Orochimaru pushed her back. She fell to her knees, laughing. Orochimaru's smirk faded instantly, he gripped the kunai and tugged it out with a grunt. It did have the tell tale scent of one of his poisons. His stomach lurched as he tried to think while Takara tried to get to her feet but slipped in a puddle of ink. Orochimaru scowled and dumped the contents of his pouch on the ground, he franticly searched through the vials while holding the wound on his chest. He selected a vial and pulled the top off it. With a triumphant shout he lifted it to his lips to drink but Takara lunged forward and punched him. The vial fell to the ground, its contents spilt.

"You stupid bitch! Do you know what you've done!" he shouted and wrapped his hands around Takara's throat, his weight knocked her on her back.

"I've finally killed you" Takara hissed and pressed her thumbs between the bones in Orochimaru's arms. She placed a boot on his stomach and when he loosened his grip with the pain she booted him away from her. He rolled to his hands and knees and stumbled away but Takara was right behind him. She grabbed his hair and threw him head first into a tree. With a crunch he fell to the ground. Orochimaru's breath was coming in short, sharp gasps.

"Do you feel that, that tightness in your chest?" Takara asked him and pulled him to his wobbly feet again. Orochimaru looked at her with wide eyes and a snarl on his lips.

"That's terror" Orochimaru punched her in the stomach and Takara dropped him and fell herself. The pain was excruciating but she had waited too long for this, she would not fail. Orochimaru was crawling towards the pile of vials in the centre of the clearing. Takara forced herself to her feet and staggered after him. Orochimaru reached for another vial but Takara stamped on his hand, he let out a shout. She swept the vials out of reach with her foot, then planted a boot on his back and lent her weight on him.

"Seems fitting that you die knowing how most of your victims felt." she coughed and spat out a glob of blood. By this stage Orochimaru was gasping and the veins on his head were bulging so much they looked fit to burst. His face was turning purple with fury, but Takara started laughing uncontrollably again, the loss of blood just added to her light headedness. Tears started to pour down her face, but Takara couldn't tell if it was because of joy or pain, nor did she care at this point.

"I can't die like…this!" Orochimaru choked.

"I agree" Takara said as she fell to her knees again and crawled to Orochimaru's sword, dragging it behind her she returned to the man as he tried to crawl away.

"You will die by my hand, _uncle_!" Takara roared as she rose the sword.

"No!" bellowed Orochimaru watched her wide eyed, terror evident on his face. Takara put all of her remaining strength into the strike and brought the grasscutter down on Orochimaru's neck. With a noise somewhere between a sob and a laugh Takara threw the sword aside. For a moment she stayed there on her hands and knees watching the blood pour from Orochimaru's neck. She finally stood up and staggered to the nearest tree. She needed to rest for a little while before returning to the village. She slid down the trunk and settled between the roots. Takara thought that she must still be running on adrenaline because her stomach was not as painful as it should be, even the pounding in her head had eased. She looked up at the sky, it was clear blue, with only a few wisps of cloud drifting lazily past. Didn't the sky know a war was going on down below, how could it be so calm?

Takara shook her head to clear the fuzz, she needed to get to the village and tell them about Orochimaru, she needed to find Hinata and Gai…

It had been a clear day like this the last time she visited the family tomb. A smile crept onto her lips. Her family. It had been a long time since she thought of them.

"Father, Gata. He's dead, I'm sorry it took me so long." she grinned to herself. The forest had gotten quiet. All she could hear was the beating of her own heart.

'_ba-bum, ba-bum, ba-bum'_

"I've travelled so far…"

'_ba-bum… ba-bum… ba-bum...ba-bum'_

"…for so long,"

'_ba-bum...… ba-bum...…ba-bum_

"It's time … I got … to rest"

_Ba…bum...…...ba…...bum…... ... ... ... ..._

_

* * *

_

Hinata stopped suddenly and looked behind her.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, also glancing behind them into the forest.

"It's nothing, lets keep going, we're nearly there." the three of them continued as quickly as they could towards the village but Hinata couldn't shake the terrible feeling that had taken root in her stomach. When they broke the tree line. The battle field was chaos, the organized lines where decimated. Groups of Sound and Leaf fought each other all around them. A large section of the walls were completely destroyed along with the gate. Sound where in the village.

"Injured over here!" a shout to their left made the three of them look. It was Ino, leading a group of three medics. "Sasuke-kun!" Ino hurried forward and took the arm Hinata had just ducked out from under.

"I'm okay its just my foot" Sasuke told her.

"We need to get into the village." Hinata told Naruto.

"Why? We should help here" Naruto helped Ino set Sasuke on the ground.

"It would help" one of the medics agreed.

"No, we have orders from Takara, we have to get to the village." Hinata said straightening up after catching her breath. Naruto was about to ask what orders but she just gave him a serious look and he fell silent.

"Hinata! Your eyes!" Ino suddenly squeaked. She had just got a closer look at Hinata's bulging veins, red eyes and bloody face.

"It nothing, Naruto move!" He nodded and the two of them started into the battlefield.

"Hinata wait!" Ino shouted after them, but they didn't stop. They sprinted as quickly as they could across the field stopping only to help struggling Leaf before continuing. Everything was so disorganized at this stage they faced little resistance until they reached the walls themselves. They avoided the crumbled piece of wall because it was swarming with sound. So instead they headed for the gate. This was held firmly by leaf forces due to the bottle neck between the walls. Naruto clones helped the teams clear out a group of Sound trying to get into the village. Behind the gate Tsunade was barking orders seemingly forgetting she was talking into a radio. The two teens paused to catch their breath behind the leaf barricades. Hinata felt a hand on her shoulder spin her around.

"Have you seen Jiraiya or Takara out there?" the hokage demanded.

"We haven't seen Jiraiya but we left Takara in the woods, she was fighting Orochimaru." Hinata panted out.

"You left her alone!" Tsuande paled and glanced out the gate.

"We had injured, we would only have be a hinder if she had to worry about us." Hinata explained.

"She ordered us out" Naruto added. Tsuande looked like she was conflicted on whether it was a good idea to let Takara take on Orochimaru.

"I want you two to…" Tsunade was interrupted with a voice in her ear. She pressed the earpiece closer to her ear to listen. She scowled and turned away from the teens to deal with the latest crisis. Hinata tugged Naruto on the sleeve and the two of them disappeared around a corner out of sight of the hokage.

"Are you planning to tell me what Takara wants us to do?" Naruto asked. Hinata hesitated for a moment and looked around. From where they were they could see the broken wall. The buildings immediately inside the walls were crushed or on fire. She could hear the sounds of battle even from here. Takara was right, they were losing. Hinata took a deep breath and looked at Naruto.

"The fox"

"What!" Naruto recoiled and unconsciously gripped his stomach.

"Remember when we experimented with the Kyuubi, I think Takara wants us to try that again" Hinata told him and chewed her lower lip nervously.

"But, we couldn't control him! I, er, he nearly killed you!" Naruto protested and gripped Hinata's shoulders.

"What if this time it works for us. Once demons give their word they can't back out. We make him promise to defend the village." Naruto was not convinced and in his nervousness he looked around the village and saw the destruction.

"I don't know Hinata, its dangerous…"

"It's war! I don't like it either but look." Hinata pointed at the hokage mountain. Hokage tower had been hit with something and the tower had huge hole where the hokage's office should have been. Hinata drew her hand around the city, there where signs of battle near the base of the mountain. Within which the civilians were sheltering. Naruto closed his eyes and lowered his head. He felt Hinata's hands on the side of his face.

"I won't force you, and I'll stand by you whatever you decide." Naruto opened his eyes and met Hinata's. despite the blood from the crimson tears they where still beautiful. Naruto stayed silent for what seemed like a long time. Finally he took a deep breath and nodded.

"Alright, but we need to get somewhere quiet so I can speak to the fox" he said.

"Okay, lets g…" Hinata spun around to leave but her head continued to spin she grabbed her head and leant on the wall. Her eyes where stinging.

"Hinata! Are you alright!"

"I'm fine, just a little tired out." she told him.

"I'll find somewhere safe, you stay here and rest for a minute." Hinata didn't even argue she just nodded. Naruto gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze then he ran off to find somewhere quiet.

Hinata shut her eyes and massaged them. She lost track how long she had the crimson tears active, but with everything that was going on she was almost scared to release it. She ran her hand down her face and lent against the wall. Closing her eyes she tried to calm herself down, forcing her heart rate to slow, and lowering her chakra level. As she relaxed the pain in her eyes dulled, the strain on her forehead lessened as the pressure in the bulging veins reduced. Hinata slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times. The redish tint in her vision was gone. She sighed and reduced her chakra level again, her byakugan deactivated and her eyes finally stopped hurting. The crimson tears were a great advantage in battle but she worried about how much damage they might cause in future.

"Hinata!" The call snapped her out of her thoughts. "Over here I found somewhere" Naruto peaked his head around the corner. Hinata pushed herself to her feet and followed him at a run. They left the fighting behind and came to an old shop that had been boarded up long before now. There was a broken window at the back of the building. The two of them climbed inside after making sure no one saw them.

"You don't have to do this Naruto." Hinata reminded him. She had thought about the plan more as she was running here and the more she thought about it, the more she regretted even mentioning it.

"No I have to at least try." Naruto told her, he had been thinking about this too. "Keep an eye out" Hinata nodded and moved to draw her swords as Naruto sat down and crossed his legs. Hinata noticed that she only had one of her shortswords. The other was still in the clearing with Takara and Orochimaru. She muttered a curse under her breath but pushed it to the back of her mind, there were more important things at hand. Naruto took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Hinata watched as his eyes glazed over and became vacant. Hinata cursed herself was suggesting this terrible idea again and worried about her boyfriends safety.

"_Something bothering you Naruto?" _the fox asked calmly as the boy stopped in front of the giant gates.

"You know exactly what's happening outside." Naruto said.

"_True, but that doesn't mean we can't have a polite conversation_" the fox lazily picked his teeth with a claw. "_So, why don't you tell me about your little plan?" _the fox bared his teeth in a grin.

"The village is almost overrun with the Sound. We need your strength to help us drive them back" Naruto cringed, he was begging the fox, and it sickened him.

"_Now you see, you appear to be labouring under the assumption that I care. Give me a reason to help you_" The fox returned to picking his teeth. Naruto tried to think quickly, he had to keep the Kyuubi interested, if he got bored he would ignore Naruto's pleas. He looked down at this hands, they were cut and bloody from the fighting. Bloody. That was it.

"Blood" Naurto said.

"_What's that boy?" _

"You've been trapped inside me for years, when was the last time you got the taste of blood?" the Kyuubi paused to think, he couldn't remember.

"_What's your point?"_

"If we lose this war I will most certainly be killed by the sound, meaning you die with me. However," Naruto cut across the fox before he could speak, "We could give you form, if you promised to protect the village you will be able to destroy as many Sound shinobi as you liked." the Kyuubi stared at him for a moment.

"_So if I give my word to protect this cesspit of a village, you will give me a vessel and I will be able to taste blood again?" _the fox enquired.

"Yes, but you must give your word you will only attack the sound and not destroy the village. Once you give me your word you demons are bound by it."

"_Yes, sad but true." _the fox pondered the offer. He had obviously thought this through carefully there was no wriggle room for the Kyuubi, no chance for escape. The promise of blood was tempting though, the scent of fresh blood on Naruto made the fox crave the coppery tang of a humans blood.

"_You say you can give me form, but your body is not really suited to my powers, I would need something a bit more… accommodating."_

"Hinata's fox familiar, you were able to posses it before." Naruto suggested.

"_Ah yes, your mate." _the fox grinned wickedly, Hinata had helped him plan this, which is why he was so detailed about their deal. The fox chuckled to himself then looked down at Naruto.

"_Very well, you will act as a conduit between me and your mates familiar. I will protect your village and swear to only attack the Sound invaders._"

"You will not destroy the village, and you will return here when I order you to." Naruto added, the fox scowled.

"_Very well, you have my word_" the fox promised, Naruto looked relieved but the fox smiled to himself. Eventually Naruto would screw up and release him fully, but for now it was enough to let the boy think he was in control. Besides even though he would be bound to his promise once he had form it was a chance to be out of this cage and a chance to taste fresh blood again. Naruto would get his protection today but at some stage in this life he will not think so carefully about making deals with the Kyuubi.

The fox held its paw out to the cage door and Naruto reached into grasp it, even though his hand was only big enough to wrap around a claw, they shook on the deal.

"_Okay then, to create the bond between us and the familiar you will need to draw this symbol onto it_." the fox nodded his head at the wall and a complex symbol flared into existence. Naurto focused on it to burn it into this mind. Then he thought of something.

"What does this symbol do?"

"_It won't break the seal if that's what you're worried about. No, it will give my energy a guide point once it leaves here. Basically it's going to be a beacon for me_." the fox explained.

"Do I have your word on that too?" Naruto asked harshly, the fox rolled his eyes.

"_Yes you do, but remember this, you will be channelling a lot of power into your mate, you'd best warn her about it. I __don't want you shouting at me when she complains of a headache or something. And, once I start channelling myself there is no stopping until I am fully formed_" the Kyuubi returned to picking his teeth as he waited for Naruto to finish learning the seal. He couldn't help but drool at the prospect of fresh meat.

Naruto shifted on this place on the floor. Hinata darted over from her spot by the boarded up windows.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine. The fox has agreed on the condition we give him a vessel." Naruto blinked his eyes to regain focus.

"He can use Fiesu, like he did before." Hinata said, she had promised to go with Naurto and she planned to go the whole way.

"Hinata, the fox will be channelling a lot of power through you. Are you sure you will be able to handle this." Hinata thought for a moment, then nodded. She started to remove her dented breastplate and arm protection while Naruto looked around for something to write with. He found an old paint brush behind the counter as Hinata threw off the last of her upper body armour. She tore off the sleeve off her jumper exposing the fox tattoo. Hinata held out her hand to Naruto and he started to draw the symbol on the fox, but Hinata was shaking. He stopped and looked into her eyes.

"Do you trust me?" he asked her.

"With my life" she answered almost instantly returning his gaze.

"With this last stroke we could be saving the village or completely destroying it." Naruto told her, he could feel the kyuubi's excitement within him. Hinata saw the fear on Naruto's face. She cupped his chin,

"I trust you with my life, and I trust you to hold the Kyuubi to it's word." she told him, she pulled him towards her and kissed him. When they broke apart Naruto nodded at her because his throat was too constricted for words. He drew the last lines of the symbol and stepped back.

"What happens now?" Hinata asked.

"_Now you leave it to me_!" the Kyuubi chimed inside Naruto's head. An unpleasant bubbling sensation took root in his stomach and seemed to expand until with a gut wrenching twist a stream of chakra shot from himself and into the symbol on Hinata's arm. She took a sharp breath of surprise and threw her head back. Unlike what Naruto was expecting Fiesu did not jump off Hinata's skin but instead started to grow across her arm. The red ink seemed to split her skin and raise up from her flesh and still the tattoo spread. Naruto grabbed Hinata's arm in horror. The risen skin was fur.

"Fox what are you doing!" he demanded.

"_occupying my vessel_" came the reply. Still the tattoo spread until it completely covered Hinata's body. The fox's chakra bubbled within her skin making the fox lift off her frame until Hinata's outline was no longer visible under the fur. The creature in front of him now was unmistakeably a fox as it lowered it's self onto all four paws. All the while still growing. The fox forced it's back against the roof and pushed. The roof creaked and groaned before breaking off the building entirely. Shaking the broken roof off the fox looked down at the horrified Naruto.

"_Are you coming_?" said the voice in his head.

"This was not our deal demon!" Naruto bellowed. "You were supposed to take the familiar not her!"

"_Do you have any idea how difficult it is to channel you chakra through a third party. All I did was cut out the middle man, well, woman_." the fox above him grinned.

"What have you done to her!" he demanded.

"_She is alive and well, she is the core of my being so I could not harm her. She will be returned when I depart. That was part of your deal, I cannot hurt anyone from the Leaf village." _the fox finished with a huffing snort. Naruto was torn over his anger with the fox and his concern for Hinata.

"_Come on boy, without you I cannot use my power." _the fox glanced back at the four tails waving behind him. Naurto muttered curses at the fox under his breath then jumped onto the fox's head. Once there his feet sank into the fox's head and a surge of chakra rushed through him and into the demon. The kyuubi howled in pleasure as its remaining tails took shape. Naruto was scared, he had no idea what he had done, what if he had killed Hinata with his foolish actions. As the fox started walking towards the city walls Naruto felt something flutter at the back of his mind. The thing tugged at his thoughts. It flitted between his mind and the fox's, it felt reassuring, familiar, safe in Naruto's mind.

It was Hinata, she was safe, she was aware, she was the nine-tailed fox, and it was up to him to control her.

All across the village a new panic rose as the fox seemed to grow up from the centre of the village, its loud howl drained the last bit of hope most of the Leaf had of surviving.

"Naruto! You idiot what have you done!" Tsunade shouted as she watched the fox come closer, even the sound shinobi stopped attacking. For a moment the battle had halted. The fox stepped over buildings until it came to the wall. Its red eyes scanned the people around it. The Kyuubi licked it's jaws and brought it's head down to bite at the nearest defenders. Most scattered while some were frozen. Before the fox could snap up its victims a loud voice bellowed.

"Demon!" the fox stopped and recoiled its head, its eyes looked upward. Only then did anyone notice the figure on its head. In a lower tone Naruto added, "Keep your word."

Naruto got down on one knee and placed his hands on the fox's head, like his feet the sank a few inches into the demon's skin.

"_Very well_" the fox answered, at this two large black dots appeared on the fox, one on each side. The dots grew out and drew a pattern on the fox's fur.

"_This will help you_" This time it was Hinata's voice and echoed within his mind. Naruto looked back and there for all to see, branded on the Nine-tailed fox was the Konoha leaf.

End of chapter 48

* * *

I need a hug T^T

currently working on the remainder of the story and will hopefully be out soon


	49. Chapter 49: An End and A New Beginning

Chapter 49

**An End and A New Beginning**

She opened her eyes and watched the movement below her. Lifting her paws she stepped over the broken walls, sweeping people out of her way. With a surge of glee she stepped on those too slow to flee and snapped her jaws at those who did. She whipped her tails in pleasure as she caught someone in her teeth and felt the crunch of bone and splash of blood on her tongue.

She felt a sudden shudder of revulsion at what she had done, a part of her urged her to continue.

Hinata shuddered, she was not herself. The fox was using her to carry out his slaughter. This was not her. Another man perished in her jaws. The pleasure returned.

The fox was in her mind, controlling her body, skewing her perception of her actions. She wanted to retreat into the darkness but she couldn't let the fox have full control. Her body was burning with the fox's power and the conflict of emotions in her mind complicated everything. Only one thing held her attention. At the back of her mind, there was a comforting presence, keeping the Kyuubi from taking full control. Holding her mind separate so it wasn't consumed by the fox's bloodlust.

"_Naruto…"_

His eyes opened, Naruto was kneeling on the head of the fox as it made it's way over the walls. He felt light headed, drained. A moment ago he had a strong feeling of being with Hinata but now she was just the fluttering feeling in his mind. He finally realised what was happening. Their three minds had merged. They had become one being. Three parts of a whole. The fox was using both him and Hinata, but along with that the Kyuubi was limited. The two human's were ill suited to channel his power properly even though Hinata's form had been adapted. Because of this the Kyuubi would not be able to hold the form for long before his hosts began to suffer damage.

As the fox attacked the sound on the wall the Leaf regained hope as they slowly realised, the Kyuubi was fighting for them. The fox had moved through the village and stepped over the walls to attack the sound in the open ground. The Leaf on the open ground retreated back to the city under the fox and many shuddered as they sprinted under the beast.

"Tsuande-sama!" the shout in her ear snapped the hokage out of her shock.

"I'm here" she responded into the mouth piece of her radio.

"The Demon it's…how can it…" the voice spluttered. Tsunade moved to the top of the gate to see how this changed the battlefield. She had a clear view of the clear ground, village and the fox. The Konoha leaf on the Kyuubi's side drew her eye. She couldn't think how it was possible. From the symbol her eyes moved to Naruto. It was hard see him from here, he looked so small compared to the creature below him.

After a moment Tsunade took a deep breath, lifted the mouth piece and relayed her new orders.

"Ignore the Kyuubi, Naruto has somehow got the thing under control, everyone who can get back to the village and leave the Sound outside the village to Naruto." She couldn't quite believe she had just said that.

As she watched Leaf teams started to fall back and the Fox covered them. A few times she saw it use its tails to block attacks aimed for the Leaf. After a moments hesitation she added,

"Be ready to assault the fox.. Just in case…"

* * *

Dealing with so many small targets without causing any damage to the city was hard and the sound had started to focus attacks on the fox. Elemental attacks hacked at the fox's feet. The Kyuubi snarled, it had to keep moving which made it harder to tell the difference between the factions. The Kyuubi's nine tails shot down like whips hitting the smallest areas they could to avoid collateral damage. A bit down the field it spotted a number of Leaf that were trapped at the tree line.

"Over there" Naruto shouted at the creature. The kyuubi snorted as it turned around to avoid attacks on it's paws. Throwing down a tail it scattered a number of Sound near the Leaf team. After the team didn't get the hint the fox curled its tail around them, picking them up. Being too far from the walls to dump them there the fox dropped them carelessly on his back. The tail then returned to striking at Sound.

The Leaf team clung to the fox'x back in shock. They had heard stories about the Kyuubi but were too young to remember the attack.

"Shikamaru?" Chouji called to his team leader not knowing what to do. Shikamaru told him to hold on while he tried to think. The fox had started to move again trotting around the field to avoid attacks to its feet, the swift movement of the tails over their heads was also not good.

Shikamaru had led a group of a dozen men, the only one he knew in this group was Choji. Their group had gone in after the first teams popped up from the trenches. They had been holding the line until the giant snake swept some of them up and tossed them. Since then they had been picking up lone shinobi who got separated including a few medical nin. Shikamaru looked around him trying to think of how to get off the fox safely but he caught a glimpse of something between the moving shoulder blades of the fox.

"Is that…Naruto?" Chouji followed his gaze.

"Naruto? What would he be d.." He got cut off as one of the tails passed very close over head. "Hey Shikamaru!" Chouji called after him as the man darted up the fox's back. A sudden jerk of the fox's shoulder nearly sent Shikamaru sliding off. Gripping hand fulls of fur he held himself steady as he got to the head.

"Naruto. What are you doing?" the Nara demanded, he grabbed for Naruto's shoulder to steady himself but the blond felt like he was on fire and Shikamaru recoiled holding his hand. Naruto turned his head to look at him, he was drenched in sweat and looked like he was straining. It was then Shikamaru noticed that Naruto's feet and hand were sunk into the fox. "Did…did you 'summon' this monster!"

"You could say that." Naruto smiled shakily, it didn't last long. For a few moments Shikamaru watched as the fox snapped and attacked randomly.

"We have injured with us." Shikamaru told him, "Can you get it to stand still for a moment so we can get off?" Naruto closed his eyes. For a moment Shikamaru thought he didn't hear him, but the fox jerked to the side and moved towards the walls. Three of its tails wrapped together forming a furry slide to the walls.

"Chouji! Go, get them off!" Shikamaru called down to his friend. Chouji nodded and the group moved as quickly as they could off the fox.

"Do you have a radio?"

"No, Hinata had our radio." Naruto shook his head. Shikamaru thought for a moment then hunkered down next to Naruto. He pressed his radio to his ear and tried to reach the hokage. Once the other passengers reached the wall the fox started to move again.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama" one of the radio operators called for the hokage. "Nara Shikamaru wants to talk to you. He says it's urgent"

"What isn't urgent!" the irritated woman snapped.

"He says he's with Naruto" This caught Tsunade's attention. She grabbed the headset that was held out to her.

"Nara?"

"Tsuande-sama" the boy answered back.

"Where are you?" she asked.

"I'm on the Kyuubi's head, Naruto is here, he is 'controlling' it" Shikamaru sounded like he couldn't believe what he was saying.

"It's more of a suggestion" Naruto added in the background.

"In that case there are a number of sound to the south attacking the gate, can you get the Kyuubi to stop them?" Tsunade asked, she couldn't help but think, 'this is not going to work'

To the surprise of everyone in the command post the Fox turned to glare angrily at the Hokage, after a moment it moved to the south and attacked the group of sound the Tsunade had pointed out.

"That's impossible…" someone behind the Hokage muttered. Tsunade lifted the headset she dropped in shock.

"Nara, can you give the radio to Naruto?"

"Erm… I can't touch him, so no." Shikamaru said after some hesitation.

"In that case I want you to stay there. We will need a direct line to the Kyuubi."

"Yes ma'am".

"Great…" muttered Shikamaru, he grabbed a fist full of fur as the fox's head jerked downward to attack. Next to him Naruto kept his eyes closed and head bowed. His body was shaking with effort.

"How long can you keep this up?"

"That…depends on Hinata" Naruto told him. Shikamaru had no idea what he meant by that and looked around, he couldn't see Hinata, what was she doing that helped Naruto control this thing?

"Hey look out to your left!" Shikamaru just noticed a large group of Sound heading towards them. One of the front sound sent a slicing wind attack at the fox. The warning came too late and the attack sliced the Kyuubi's leg. It jumped around to face the sound and growled loudly. Naruto let out a shout as a patch of red started to spread on this top.

"agh, dammit. You're not at full strength" Naruto stated, the fox growled in answer.

"_I know boy!_" the Kyuubi snarled in Naruto's mind.

"We're bound together demon, we all get hurt! You didn't mention that" Naruto snapped.

"_I didn't know!"_ the fox barked back. Shikamaru watched in amazement as Naruto seemed to be talking to himself.

"_Enough the two of you, they're attacking"_ Hinata's voice rang out. The fox jumped to the side to avoid an other wind attack. As the fox landed another sound summoned a stone spike that pieced the fox's paw. Both the fox and Naruto let out shouts of pain. The Kyuubi snarled loudly and swept the area with his tails, crushing a number of the sound.

"_Vermin!"_ Spat Hinata, Naruto cringed at the savagery in her tone as the kyuubi's temperament influenced her again.

* * *

By now the sound had regrouped to an extent and they were focusing attacks on the fox, they were coming from all directions. It also didn't help that leaf attacks on the sound sometimes hit the fox. A large fire attack consumed a number of sound but also burned the Fox. Naruto started to pant heavily. Shikamaru snapped up the radio.

"Don't hit the fox. Its hurting Naruto as well!" But most of the leaf shinobi had no love for the fox and none of them pulled any punches. Shikamaru got a better grip and relayed orders from the command post to Naruto, a few times Naruto berated the fox for grumbling and told him to remember his deal. The fight went on and the fox was slowing down.

"Shikamaru, we can't keep this up…" Naruto grunted after a while, a trickle of blood started to run from his nose. "I can't hear Hinata anymore."

"What?" Shikamaru was getting more and more confused.

"Get off, I don't know what will happen when this fails." he snapped. The blond was nearly doubled over entirely now. Shikamaru hesitated for a moment, he didn't want to leave his friend but something told him that he was being deadly serious for once.

"Good luck then" Shikamaru carefully made his way down the fox's back. One tail was stretched as far as it would reach towards the walls. He sprinted as fast as he could down the tail and jumped for the walls. A leaf caught him as he didn't quite make it. Tsunade spotted him as the chunin pulled him up onto the wall and stomped over.

"Why aren't you with Naruto? We need that thing to clear a path to the north."

"He's losing control." Shikamaru panted.

"What do you mean losing control!" The hokage paled.

"He said he can't keep the summon going. Other than that he wasn't making a lot of sense." he shook his head and looked back at the fox. It was backing up towards the crumbled part of the wall. The Kyuubi was retreating.

It got behind the walls and the pursuing sound instead started to attack the regrouped Leaf. The Kyuubi howled and started to shrink. As it shrank it snarled and growled. It was shirking un-uniformly, it's tails disappeared and parts of its body reduced at a quicker rate then others. It was falling apart.

Naruto fell off the Kyuubi's head as it shrink below the level of the roofs. He scrambled to his knees and watched the fox as it got smaller. He was worried about Hinata, when she'd first changed she was always there, but the longer they fought the less she talked and a while ago she stopped altogether. Eventually the fox reached human size and its shape changed, its fur flattened and joined together its colours became duller. Then the red ink split to reveal pink skin. The redness retreated under clothes until it had shrank down to a tiny picture of a fox, barely the size of a hand. The fox had gone all that remained was Hinata on her hands and knees struggling to breath. Her skin was an angry red and looked inflamed. Droplets of blood fell from her mouth and nose.

Hinata choked on the blood in her throat, Naruto fell beside her. He wasn't moving anymore, Hinata reached for her boyfriend but had no strength left, lifting her arm over balanced her and she fell and rolled over on her back. Her eyes flicked around the devastation around them. The Sounds main force had hit them hard. Hinata, Naruto and all the other Leaf Shinobi had fought with all their might, but the result was lost on Hinata as she lay there and watched Naruto match her struggle to breathe. She felt guilty at leaving Takara and the feeling in her gut had only worsened. Konoha was in flames but whether the leaf had driven out the sound with their help with the fox or had succumbed was unknown. Hinata's breathing slowed and her eyes slid closed as she thought back on the events that had lead up to this terrible battle.

* * *

"Where did it go!" Tsunade bellowed. "Get someone over there and find out where it went" she looked at Shikamaru, for once he didn't argue. He ran out of the command post picking up a few exhausted shinobi and a medic on the way.

Tsunade rubbed her head, the Kyuubi's appearance allowed the leaf to regroup in the village, but it didn't give them enough time to reform ranks. What was left of the sound now was their best fighters, whereas some of Konoha's best fighters had disappeared. Jiraiya had reported that he'd taken down the summoned cat and was trying to get back to the village but was held up in the forest. Takara hadn't reported in at all since the start of the battle. Kakashi and the other senior jounin, were in different spots around the city, far from their original posts. The medical corps were run off their feet and had commandeered a number of shinobi to help move the injured.

"Tsunade-sama! Reports of an other large force coming from the west." one of the radio operators called.

"Impossible, they can't have a reserve force. Can they?" a jounin asked.

"If they do, we are fucked" answered another.

"More reports coming in! they're getting closer."

"Get those spotters back on the radio and get them to identify the shinobi" Tsunade ordered. The radio men tried to hail the spotters with little success. The remaining leaf forces were on the northeast side of the village. That's where the sound attacked and that's where the broken wall was, there was no way they could shift enough people to the west wall in time.

* * *

Radio chatter had flooded communications, Sakura pulled out her earpiece to try and think clearly. She had been in a group of medics led by a senior medical-nin. They had been an advance group that was behind the leaf lines. Their job was to get the injured out of the line and back to the village. But that plan was shot with the snake breaking the line. They couldn't move the seriously injured quickly enough, they managed to gather a number of leaf to create a small safe area. Another group of medics joined them along with a number of fighters. Among them was Ino and Sasuke.

Sasuke had insisted on getting a splint on his leg and got back up to fight regardless of the girls protests. The Kyuubi's appearance gave them a little time to arrange for the walking wounded to make a break for the reformed leaf force, Ino volunteered to make the run and forced Sasuke to come with her due to his injury. As before the more seriously injured couldn't be moved in time and Sakura planned to stay with them. As the leaf moved back towards the village, the sound moved back towards the forest making their safe spot very dangerous.

"We really have to move." a chunin defender told the medics.

"We are nearly ready." the senior medic shouted back, he passed a bandage to Sakura for her to finish bandaging the chest of a jounin. Sakura had her hands full with the bleeding jounin and didn't notice the movement in the trees.

"Behind!" the chuunin shouted, Sakura spun to fend off the attacker. The sound thrust his hand forward to strike at Sakura's throat. A chain came from behind and wrapped the mans arms to his torso. Before he could struggle a large lion pounced from the trees. It knocked the man done and savaged his throat. A woman bounded through the trees and made sure the Sound was dead.

"You okay?" the woman asked but Sakura turned her attention back to her patient and finished wrapping him up before she gave the woman and her lion any more attention. There was suddenly more people in the area, people running on through, with no blood splatters, no dented armour. Another medic knelt opposite Sakura and took over for the tired girl. Then it finally clicked.

"Matsuri?" the woman grinned,

"Can I borrow your radio?"

* * *

"Someone from the new force is on the line, they got one of our radios" Tsunade snapped the headset off the operator and jammed it onto her own head.

"Identify yourself!" she barked.

"A nice greeting…" replied a calm voice, "Its time for us to repay a favour." Tsunade chuckled and sank down onto a table. She rubbed her head.

"You're late."

"I will apologise formally later, for now, we have work to do" the voice said, she could picture a slight smirk on that usually passive face.

"Thank you" Tsunade pulled off the headset and felt a wave of relief.

"Who are they?" asked the operator, taking back the headset.

"It's the Suna forces. The cavalry have arrived." If Gaara had been there could probably would have kissed him.

* * *

The sand shinobi's first objective was to take the heat off the worn out Leaf. They first moved to the gates and walls that were under attack. Then they spread out into the forest. The Sound started to retreat once the Suna force entered the fray. Most of the sand army entered the forest after the fleeing shinobi to track the remaining invaders, the rest started search and rescue. Checking the battlefield for survivors, treating the injured and fighting the fires that had started in the village. Needless to say the leaf were very happy to see them. A number of Sound surrendered but most fought to the death.

Gaara joined Tsuande in the command post and from there they co-ordinated both their forces. The sun was beginning to set. The fires had been put out and any non damaged buildings were turned into trauma centres. The hospital was for critical cases only, its courtyard was full of bodybags and a nearby butcher shop was being used as a temporary morgue, the wall of the hospital was covered in lists of names, those confirmed dead. Konoha medics and doctors were worked to their limit but they received support from Suna doctors. Civilians were not yet permitted to leave the shelters, their presence would complicate the rescue effort. The forest was still full of teams, both suna and leaf, patrolling for any stray Sound or any injured. Prisoners were chained together and held out side the wall, they were watched by mostly Suna forces because the leaf guards were prone to violent out bursts.

"Tsuande" Gaara came up behind the hokage, she was watching smoke rise from the burned buildings of her village. "One of the teams found something you'll want to see."

They came to a small clearing within the forest. The first thing that Tsunade noticed was a Leaf shinobi get zipped up in a body bag and be taken away. The hokage watched as Suna ninjas carried the dead man away.

"What did you want to so me?" she asked, Gaara folded his arms and inclined his head to his right. Tsunade squinted into the fading light to another body on the ground. Its head severed and laying a bit away from the rest of the corpse.

"It's over then" Tsuande said giving Orochimaru's head a kick to turn it over. The empty eyes stared up at her.

"So it would seem." Gaara added, "We will have to do something about the Sound village. They will be without government and probably have low defences."

"Yes, we don't have the resources to carry out an occupation." Tsunade told him.

"Leave that to us. You've taken a major hit, its our turn to do you some favours." The kazikage shifted his gaze from the body to Tsunade.

"You don't have to do that."

"Yes we do. We both know that if the Sound had won here they would have continued to attack us. We have to nip this in the bud."

"What do you propose?"

"We inform them that their 'kage' is dead and try to open up a peaceful negotiation. Hopefully we can open up relations with a more reasonable leader."

"You really think that will work without having to move in your armies?"

"I hope so" Gaara said. Tsunade looked around the clearing.

"Do we know who killed Orochimaru?"

"I'm afraid I don't recall her name, but she was found over there. Your ANBU commander." Gaara nodded towards a tree with a blood pool at its base. "One of your own found her and called for our medics."

"She's alive then" Tsunade said with a sigh, her relief was short lived as Gaara remained silent. "Right?"

"I do not know, but I was told her survival was not expected." Tsunade rubbed her face.

"That woman has proved extremely difficult to kill in the past, lets hope her luck holds up." The sun had finally set and darkness filled the forest. "Thank you for showing this to me, but I'm afraid I must excuse myself, its been a very long day."

"Of course, let me know if you require any further aid." Tsunade nodded and turned to leave. Konoha would need all the help it could get.

* * *

Megumi sighed and rubbed her eyes. It was her turn to do rounds. With so many injured even low ranking medics like her were posted in the hospital. It was nearly five in the morning and most of the senior staff were trying to get some sleep in the tiny staff rooms of the hospital. It was four weeks after the invasion, everyone was scattered all over the city with various tasks. She was here, Shin was up in the Royki village clearing rubble of the destroyed buildings and Aiko was in the hospital with a broken arm and three ribs. Her friends had survived.

"If anything is out of the ordinary call for one of us." a senior nurse told her as she left the staff room.

"I will" there was nothing much Megumi could do other that patch up small wounds, she didn't reach the stage in her training where she dealt with more serious injuries. She was only here to check on patients when the doctors couldn't and change bandages to free up nurses. She shuffled from ward to ward looking in on those in them. She stopped in to talk to Aiko who had difficulty sleeping with her broken ribs. After a whispered conversation Megumi moved on. Finally she came to the last room on her rounds. The critical care ward. The patients in here were almost dead when they were found, now they where being kept alive by life support machines. Megumi pushed the door open and stepped into the dimly lit room. For each patient she would have to check their vitals against those recorded in the charts at the bottom of their beds. If there was any drastic change she would have to call a nurse. Megumi hated this ward, it creeped her out. It was full of the rasping hiss of iron lungs and the beep of monitors. No one snored, no one moved, everyone was silent and still as if they were already dead.

She shook herself and started on the first bed. The sannin Takara. The rumour was that she had killed Orochimaru by tearing his head off with her bare hands. She'd been found by Gai and rushed to the hospital she was dead when she arrived but doctors managed to revive her. Since then however she'd been kept alive by these machines. Megumi had overheard doctors talking to Gai about turning off the machines a week ago, at first he had refused point blank, but the doctors explained it was to see if she would try to breathe on her own, so finally he agreed. They had shut down the machine as planned and for a short while it looked like Takara wasn't going to respond, but a tiny rasping breath meant the machine was turned back on. Gai was in tears the whole time, shouting, cursing and calling Takara a stubborn bitch. Megumi checked the iron lung, it's settings hadn't been changed and according to the chart they would disconnect the machines again in a few days and if she didn't show any improvement on the last time the machines would stay off and she'd be allowed to slip away.

Megumi replaced Takara's chart on the end of her bed, there was nothing major that had changed. She moved on down the room. Checking a man who had third degree burns on 80% of his body. The next bed was empty, its occupant having died earlier that day. The next bed held a poison victim, she'd been almost completely paralyzed but was slowly regaining the ability to move. Megumi moved to the last two beds and looked at the people in them. Naruto and Hinata.

Both had recently been taken off the iron lung but Hinata still had an oxygen line running to her nose. What was strange about the two of them was that they had identical injuries in some places. Both had the exact same wound on the back of their left hands as well as a few more on their arms, legs and even one on their chin. They had both been found in the area where the Kyuubi disappeared and a few people began to suspect that Hinata had been in some way involved with it as well. Hinata's chakra pathways had been torn to pieces and none of the doctors could explain how that happened. Even with the improvements in their health neither had woken up.

Megumi checked their charts against the machine read outs. Hinata's heart had been weaker than Naruto's before but it seemed she was getting stronger. Megumi hoped she would wake soon. After the battle everything had been chaos and the little redhead was terrified, she was a shinobi, a medic, but she wasn't prepared for the horrors of war. She was still a child, and she needed someone to tell her everything was okay. Her two friends had their own worries and had little time to talk to Megumi. She missed Hinata's reassuring smile and encouragement.

"Any change?" Megumi jumped at the sudden voice, it was one of the nurses.

"Er, no, nothing…" She answered quickly and wiped her eyes out of sight of the man.

"Okay then, its nearly seven, why don't you head home?" he suggested and ducked back out the door. She just nodded and after drying her eyes, followed him out the door.

* * *

Hiashi left the Hyuuga compound early that morning. They were lucky, their home had been too far into the village to have sustained any major damage, and for that reason Hiashi wanted to get out of there. It had become a place for the people who had been made homeless to stay. The order in his home had been shattered, although he wouldn't complain aloud, a lot of families were hosting refugees through out the city. This was the first morning that he hadn't been called by either the family elders or for a jounin meeting, he had been trying to do this for the past few weeks.

He strode through the now empty courtyard outside the hospital, he remembered being here to identify the deceased Hyuugas, it was not a pleasant thought. The nurse at the front desk look ready to pass out with exhaustion, she started to rise from her seat but he waved her down.

"I know where I'm going." he told her, the nurse didn't even try to tell him about the visiting hours, any attempt to enforce them was unsuccessful so as long as each visitor was quiet and didn't get in the way they were allowed inside the hospital. Hiashi strode to the stairs and climbed up a few floors. At this time of the morning the only people moving were the nurses on their early morning rounds, the hospital was strangely quiet. He continued down the corridor to the end and pushed open the heavy doors. The quiet was replaced with hissing and beeping.

Hiashi checked the room, he was the only visitor. Sunlight had just begun to creep into the room. He walked to the last bed and stood at it's end, studying the occupant.

Her hair was tangled and spread out on the pillow, her face had a yellowish tint to it as the bruises had nearly faded but not entirely. There was still some dried blood on her eyelashes. He remembered the defiant look those eyes had given him so many times. Her hands lay limp on top of the blankets, a bandage around her left, needles and tubes in her right. He remembered those hands curled into fists and raised at him.

Hiashi let out a sigh. There was so many things left unsaid, so much time wasted. In the last few months he had begun to realise what his pride would never let him admit. She was so prideful, just like him. Although she would probably never admit it. Hiashi had been thinking about what he would say to Hinata before the battle but when he tried to speak to her she shot him a distasteful glance and his pride swelled up again. She left the village for her place in the field without either saying a word to the other. Hiashi had regretted that and he planned to say his piece after the fight. The battle was harsher than he thought, the early rumours said that all forward teams had been killed. He had scanned the lists outside the hospital and still found no trace of her. Even when asked to identify dead Hyuugas, there was no sign, it was finally three days after the battle that a full list of dead, injured and missing was compiled and posted on public boards. Then he found her. Hiashi had tried to go then but the critical ward was still closed to visitors and the entire hospital was still in complete chaos. He was here now, but his carefully planned speech had slipped his mind. Hinata was not the failure he remembered, she was greater then he could have made her. Hiashi couldn't put his thoughts into words. He would gladly call her daughter again, but would she permit him, would she in turn call her father without spite or sarcasim. Would she forgive him at all?

Hiashi sank to his knees and lent his head on the bed,

"I'm sorry…"

* * *

Hinata opened her eyes and found herself standing near the main gate. She glanced at her hands and body, she was unharmed and in her normal clothes. Looking around, she saw the village was also in perfect condition. No damage, no fires, no people. The streets were empty.

"Alright Kit?" Hinata spun round to look at the gate. Takara was leaning against the guard post, at her feet was her large backpack, her katana propped up next to it. Like Hinata, the older woman had no injuries and was in her normal clothes, even the scar over her eye was gone. Beyond the gate a thick white fog covered the road.

Hinata jogged over to the gate.

"Going somewhere?" Hinata asked looking at the bag.

"You could say that." Takara took a few lazy steps towards the gate.

"What about your stuff?" Hinata reached for Takara's bag,

"I won't need them" Takara turned to smile at Hinata, the girl put the sword back down and trotted up next to Takara.

"Let's go then." Takara put her arm on Hinata's shoulder as the girl stopped speaking.

"Sorry Kit, you gotta stay behind this time."

"What? Why?" Hinata was confused, Takara wouldn't go travelling without her.

"Because you are still needed here" Takara nodded back towards the village, Hinata looked back at the buildings. "My task is done."

"But I still need you Nii-chan"

"No you don't" Takara gave a gentle smile and released her grip of Hinata's shoulder. "You're strong enough to look after yourself and your loved ones. You don't need me around."

"But I 'want' you to stay." Hinata stated as Takara took another step towards the gate.

"Ah, sadly we don't always get what we want." The older woman shrugged, she put her hands in her trouser pockets and started to walk lazily down the road.

"Nii-chan!" Hinata called after her. She tried to follow Takara but try as she might she couldn't make any progress outside the gate. Takara stopped at her call and half turned to look back at her.

"Look after yourself, Hinata" With a wink Takara turned and continued walking. Hinata broke into a run and reached out but she may as well have been running on the spot. She shouted for Takara to come back but the woman kept walking into the mist. Her outline began to fade until she was nothing more than a shadow, finally she was gone.

* * *

Hinata's eyes snapped open, her chest felt constricted, she couldn't breathe. Her legs were tangled in something and her arm we wrapped by a wire. Her vision was blurred, she couldn't make out her surroundings. Something tightened on her shoulder. Hinata batted the thing away as another seized her other arm. She twisted to try and free herself but a weight held her legs and the thing returned to push her down. Something pricked her neck and a heavy blackness enveloped her.

* * *

"Everyone okay?" the doctor asked.

"I'm fine" responded Megumi pinching her nose. "What happened?"

"She was in a panic, probably thought she was still in the battle." Sakura told the redhead. The three of them had been changing the bandages of the burned man when Hinata's heart rate suddenly jumped up. Not longer afterwards Hinata herself sat bolt up right and pulled on the IV tube in her arm. Megumi who was nearest put a hand on her sensei's shoulder to get her attention but Hinata threw her arm up striking the girl on the nose. Sakura grabbed Hinata's shoulders to hold her down and Megumi threw herself over Hinata's legs to stop them thrashing about. While she was held the doctor jabbed her with a sedative.

"Here" Sakura handed Megumi one of the tissues from the trolley.

"Thanks" the red head took the tissue and held it to her nose. "What now?"

"Well, that sedative should calm her down a bit, she'll wake up a bit more slowly in about an hour. That will give her time to take in her surroundings." the doctor explained. "We should finish this first, then we can worry about her." he indicated the burned man and they returned to bandaging the man.

As the doctor said Hinata started to wake up again after a short while, this time she did wake slowly. Looking around with groggy eyes she tired to sit up but a hand pushed her gently back onto the bed.

"Sorry Sensei but you have to stay there." the red head told her, she'd been told to wait for Hinata to wake up. Hinata looked at the girl in confusion, she knew this girl but couldn't think of her name.

The red head reached over Hinata's head and pushed a button. After a few moments someone else was looking over her.

"Can you hear me Hinata?" the newcomer asked, Hinata blinked trying to gather her thoughts. "Can you understand me?" Hinata nodded clumsily. "Do you know where you are?" Hinata glanced around the room, the day light from the window was hurting her eyes.

"…ospital…" she croaked. Her throat was tight and sore. Sakura nodded with a smile.

"We're gonna help you sit up so I can get a better look at you. Okay?" Sakura told her then nodded to Megumi. The medics got on each side of the bed and pulled it up so Hinata was in a reclined position.

"Wha' …" Hinata gulped dryly, "happened…"

"Suna came. They helped us drive the Sound back and destroy them." Megumi piped. Hinata let her head rolled to the side, a glint of light caught her eye. On the bedside table was her necklace. The milky opal held in the legs of the tiny silver fox.

"…'aruto?" her voice cracked.

"He's in the next bed" Sakura tipped Hinata's head in the other direction then pushed the curtain away from his bed. "He woke up yesterday but he's resting now. He'll be fine."

"…'ara?" Sakura hesitated for a moment,

"She's here too" a faint smile flickered over the injured woman's lips. Hinata's eyes felt heavy again she couldn't talk anymore, she needed to sleep for another while.

It was another few days before either Hinata or Naruto could stay awake for any longer than half an hour, and mostly the ward was empty as the medical staff were occupied else where. Once she was thinking clearly Hinata made one demand. Where's Takara?

Reluctantly Sakura told Hinata about the sanin's injuries but couldn't pull back the curtains for her to see because of the other patients between them. After that Naruto pitched in,

"What about Orochimaru?" Sakura settled herself into a chair, she had just come off duty and thought she may as well update the two of them.

"He's dead, Takara killed him." Hinata smiled at her sensei's achievement, then she remembered her dream, '_My task is done_', her smile faded.

"What about the gang?" Naruto ploughed on.

"Most are okay…" Sakura's expression darkened.

"Most?" Hinata asked, Sakura nodded not lifting her gaze from the floor. Both waited for Sakura to gather herself to tell them.

"Neji has lost his left eye, Shino's arm was crippled, Akamaru's leg was broken, Kiba was stabbed in the gut. Other than that everyone came through with cuts, bruises and exhaustion, except…" Sakura trailed off.

"except?" Naruto prompted.

"Sasuke… he…" Sakura clutched her hands on her knees. Naruto scowled and gripped his blankets.

"How?" Hinata asked after a moment of silence.

"Ino and a few other medics were moving injured back to the city while you kept the sound distracted with the Kyuubi. But they were caught by two sound squads before they reached the wall. Sasuke told Ino to keep going with the injured and he took on the sound."

"That idiot, he was injured…" Naurto cursed as a tear rolled down his face.

"He…he stopped them though. Then made it back to the walls." Sakura continued. "Ino tried her best to help him but he died of his injuries." The three of them fell silent for a moment.

"Ino told me that he found it ironic." Sakura continued. "He said that it was funny that he would die in the defence of a town he abandoned"

"Karmic retribution, he said." Ino entered the conversation. She had brought water and a thin soup for Naruto and Hinata.

"Why did he throw his life away so easily?" Naruto punched the mattress.

"I wouldn't say he did it easily, if he hadn't stepped up like that a lot of people would have died, including myself." Ino told them putting down the tray. Her voice cracked and she wiped her eyes and another silence fell in the room.

"Anyway," sniffed Sakura, "You two should eat something." she tried to steer the conversation away from the death of their friend.

"Yeah…" Naruto and Hinata answered sadly.

"A doctor will be coming around in about half an hour to look you two over. Most of your wounds healed as you were asleep. So if you get the say so you should be able to leave tonight." Ino told them, she wiped her eyes and left the room.

A doctor did come later that afternoon, she closed the curtains around each of their beds and examined them closely. Most of their wounds had been closed by medical jutsu's the rest had almost fully healed naturally.

Naruto got the all clear to leave but the doctor was not sure about releasing Hinata. Her chakra pathways were still decimated.

"I still have no idea how you managed that…" she commented as Hinata pulled her clothes back on.

"I don't have to stay do I?" Hinata asked.

"I suppose not, but no combat missions for a month at least." the doctor scribbled a note on Hinata's medical record.

"I really don't think that will be a problem…" Hinata muttered,

"I'll tell you the same as I told him too, no heavy foods for the rest of the week. Don't over exert yourself and lots of rest. If you still feel sore or lethargic at the end of the week, come back here."

"Right" Hinata said, the doctor waited until Hinata finished getting dressed before she pulled the curtain open to leave. Naurto was already dressed and waiting on his bed.

"You okay?" Naruto asked.

"I could ask you the same." she responded. She flexed her leg experimentally before trying to stand up. Satisfied that they wouldn't give out she slipped off the bed and leant on the windowsill while she waited for the pins and needle sensation in her feet to fade. As she waited she glanced out the window. They were on the top floor or the hospital and had a decent view of the village. She had been told she had been out cold for just over four weeks, but the village looked like the battle could have taken place yesterday.

Hinata turned away from the window and walked carefully to the end of the ward. She stopped at the first bed. Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata from behind. She gripped his arm in return.

"She'll be alright…" he said, his tone was unsure but she smiled at him anyway. For a while Hinata stayed at Takara's bedside. She couldn't bring herself to leave the woman alone just yet. Eventually Hinata couldn't take it anymore and she had to leave before she burst into tears. She promised Takara she's come back to visit her the next day, but the only response was the rasping hiss of the iron lung.

* * *

Almost a third of the village had been entirely destroyed and another third was damaged by fire or earth tremours, most of the buildings had been homes. As Hinata and Naruto walked home they saw so many people camping in tents in the park, more sleeping on the benches in restaurants and many crammed into the homes of their friends.

"This is terrible" Hinata commented as she watched a family sitting outside a tent in the park.

"I know…" Naruto muttered.

"Look, its one of the lists" Hinata stepped away from Naruto to look at the list of the dead. She scanned down the list, she saw the names of a few people she knew from the jounin meetings, a number of Hyuugas she'd got on with and of course she found Sasuke's name.

"Aww, Bap…" Hinata muttered.

"Bap?" Naruto looked at her quizzically.

"He was a jounin I was teamed with a lot when I was first made a jounin, Flick too…" Hinata felt the sting in her eyes as she see the names of her old friends, the nickname team, they had called her Pearl. She didn't really keep in contact with them once she took over team three but seeing their names here saddened her.

"There are so many…"Naruto muttered as Hinata scanned the last few pages.

"There would have been a lot more if it wasn't for you." the couple turned to see a tired looking Shikamaru. "Sweet talking that demon brought us a bit of time."

"Did it really make that much of a difference?" Hinata asked.

"Didn't you see?" Shikamaru looked to Naruto, "Didn't you say she helped you?"

"I saw it but not through my eyes." Hinata muttered. Shikamaru looked at Hinata for a moment.

"It took the two of you." His eyes flicked from the identical scars on their left hands and then to Hinata's tattoo. His eyebrow arched. "How did that work?"

"The Kyuubi needed a living vessel." Hinata said quietly to avoid being overheard. Naruto looked at her wide eyed. "You really think we could hide this from Shikamaru?" she said.

"Suppose…" Naurto muttered. "But what happens now?" he asked as she swept his eyes around the street.

"Now? We rebuild" Shikamaru said following his gaze.

* * *

Hinata lay in bed, she had woken up before the alarm again. It was the same dream as before, Takara leaving her at the gate and disappearing. She watched the second hand tick around the clock. Behind her Naruto took and deep breath and sighed as he snuggled closer to her in his sleep. Hinata smiled, she gently lifted his arm from around her waist and slid from the bed, pulled on a robe and headed for the bathroom. She crept into the living room of their apartment, careful not to wake Kiba asleep on their sofa. His home had been destroyed in the attack, and with their apartment being as big as it was they invited Kiba along with his mother and sister to stay with them. The two women shared Hinata's bedroom, Kiba got the sofa and the dogs all curled up on pillows on the dinning room floor. Hinata slept with Naruto in his room.

She padded past the living room and into the bathroom. She rubbed her eyes and checked her reflection in the mirror. Like most people in the village these days, she looked tired. The scar on her hand caught her eye as she splashed water on her face. Holding her hand up she tried to channel a little power. The skin of her hand simmered and a thin layer of white chakra coated her hand. Hinata smiled, her chakra was slowly returning and it had only taken a month.

From the other room she heard the alarm go off, after four rings it shut off. Hinata finished her business and returned to the bedroom. Naruto was sitting up on the bed ruffling his hair.

"Mornin'" he grunted.

"Morning" she chuckled as she headed to the wardrobe. "We've got another fun day ahead of us again"

"Please tell me you're being sarcastic…" Naruto groaned as he scratched his stomach.

"Of course I am" she threw him a clean t-shirt from the drawer.

Since they got out of the hospital they had been given daily missions, and it was always the same for the past month. Clearing rubble and construction.

It had been slow going and the first priority was housing, rebuilding homes that were destroyed. After breakfast Hinata went outside to get some fresh air. Two Suna Shinobi walked down the street. Hinata watched them go.

After they helped Konoha, Gaara took the Suna force into Rice and headed for the Sound village. Jiraiya had gone with them as a representative of the Leaf. She had heard that the Sound village had been left utterly unprotected by Orochimaru and they surrendered as soon as the Suna force reached the top of the volcano cone. The shinobi left in charge of the village opened lines of negotiation with Suna and since then talks between the three villages opened up. Gaara returned to Suna with two thirds of his army, the last third stayed in the Sound village to keep an eye on the Sound and to protect the civilians since only a small number of Sound shinobi were left behind in the village. A number of Suna volunteered to return to Konoha to help rebuild.

Hinata walked down the street towards the building sites. Along the way she paused at an intersection, as expected there was Aiko and Shin waiting. Hinata smiled at her team, Megumi was still under the command of the medical corps and hadn't yet been released back to team three and Aiko had only rejoined them after getting the all clear about her ribs. The three of them continued on down the street, soon the noise of hammering and sawing filled the air along with the smell of cut wood.

"Another day, another building." Hinata muttered to herself.

"Heads up!" Hinata called to Naruto. He was waiting on the first floor of a building that was little more than a frame. Hinata lifted a thick beam and hoisted it up to boy.

"Got it" he shouted, and pulled the beam up. In turn he took the heavy beam over to the carpenters and held it while they hammered it into place. Then he returned to the edge where Hinata would throw up another beam. Using Shinobi to do the heavy lifting reduced the need for cranes and therefore saved time. Once the carpenters finished laying the support beams they moved on to laying a floor, this meant Hinata and Naruto got a bit of a rest. Shin and Aiko took over throwing lighter, longer planks up to the carpenters. Hinata put her hands on her waist and lent back. Her back was stiff and sore. It gave a satisfactory pop and she let out a sigh.

"Your back still giving you bother?" Naurto asked, he'd jumped down from the frame.

"My spine was splintered, its always gonna give bother" Hinata shoved him, the injury she got on her first ANBU mission into grass was normally only stiff in the morning but the recent days of labour had just caused it flare up more than usual.

"I remember" Naruto said, they had to get a Royki doctor to repair her spine.

"This house is going to be nice when it's finished." Hinata said looking at the shell. She watched the construction around her. Aiko and Shin helping the carpenters lay the floor, nearby Lee and Neji were lifting support beams for another house that the foundation had just been laid. Neji looked over and gave her a quick smile, the left side of his face twisted strangely around his eyepatch. She knew what the smile was about. The first time she went to the Hyuuga compound after she woke up Hiashi wanted to speak to her. Hinata was geared up for another argument but was stunned when the man fell to his knees and put his forehead on the floor and asked for permission to call her daughter again. Hinata was shocked, she'd never thought Hiashi would ever apologise, never mind in the main courtyard of the Hyuuga compound. Hinata pulled the man to his feet and told him he could but it would take some time for her to fully forgive him and call him father again. Hiashi smiled and made to hug her but she stepped back. He stopped and nodded, he had a lot to make up for.

"Sensei!" Hinata looked around pulled from her daydream, in the street was Megumi leaning a pile of lumber to catch her breath.

"What is it!" Hinata demanded from the redhead.

"She's awake" Megumi grinned. Hinata scrabbled to her feet and sprinted off down the street ignoring the civilian foreman calling her back. She jumped up on to the rooftops to avoid the packed streets. It was almost too good to be true. Hinata had visited Takara everyday since she woke up and there had been almost no change for the woman. Hinata dropped down into the courtyard and slowed to a jog as she came in the doors. Ignoring the calls of the receptionist she started up the stairs. She flung the doors to the ward with such force they nearly flew off their hinges.

"keep it down!" scolded Hebi, sweat on his forehead meant he had just got here himself. Hinata puffed an apology and looked past the man. Takara's bed had been propped up and the woman was laying back. An oxygen tube ran to her nose as she was still having some problems breathing. Her grey eyes were half lidded and she didn't seem to know what was going on. Next to her bed sat Gai, he was holding her hand in his, Hebi and Hinata stood at the end.

"The doctors had her on some pretty strong pain killers" Hebi said when he saw Hinata's confusion.

"She's not entirely awake yet" the doctor explained while changing Takara's IV to a more suited cocktail of drugs now that she was awake.

"Any idea how long it will take her to come around?" Gai asked.

"hmm… maybe a few hours, could take 'til tomorrow." the doctor told them with a shrug. In the bed Takara was having trouble staying awake.

"You can stay here but let her sleep if she drifts off. She's gonna be confused until she does fully wake up."

Takara drifted in and out of sleep for the remainder of the day, but none of the three visitors left. Hinata was laying in one of the empty beds of the ward, Hebi sat at the end of Takara's bed and Gai occupied the armchair next to the bed. Gai had slumped onto the bed and had fallen asleep, Hinata had just dozed off and Hebi volunteered to stay awake to watch Takara.

"…eb…" Hebi turned at the whisper. Takara's eyes were half open, watching him.

"hey…" he whispered back. "How are you feeling?" she just blinked in response. "Right, stupid question." Takara's mouth twitched as she tried to speak until she finally formed,

"Oro…"

"He's dead, you killed him." Hebi smiled at her, she closed her eyes and for a moment Hebi thought she'd drifted off again but a tear leaked from one of her eyes and rolled down her cheek. "You finally got him." he continued once he realised it was a joyful tear. "There's others here to see you." Hebi told her with a point at Gai but Takara hadn't the strength to move her head to look at him just yet. Instead Hebi reached behind him and gently shook Hinata awake then reached over Takara and hit Gai on the head. The two of them woke instantly.

"She's awake." he said quietly. Hinata rolled off the bed and stepped in front of Hebi and Gai stood up from his chair and leant over the bed. Takara's eyes drifted between the two of them and the corner of her mouth twitched.

"Takara…" Gai reached forward and pushed the rebel strand of hair away from her face, as he drew his hand back he let several tears run down his face. "I thought you'd left me this time." he blubbed and rubbed his eyes roughly on his sleeve.

"You were the one calling her stubborn" Hinata laughed, she let her tears run freely. Between them Takara smiled and let them talk over and to her. Orochimaru was dead, her task was finally done.

They stayed with Takara the entire night, as the night wore on she became more responsive as the sedative effects of the pain killers wore off and by morning she was able to follow their conversations and occasionally pitch in, she didn't do this much, her throat was raw from the breathing tube and lack of speaking, she was how ever beginning to get a bit of strength in her limps. Hebi told Takara of the battle. In the fight a number of squads attacked the Royki and Buki-haji villages, being outside the main walls they were easy targets. Because of this most of the buildings had been destroyed in both clan villages and the poison works had been burned to the ground. All non-combatants of both clans had already been moved to the shelters within the mountains so they were alright, but a number of Royki and Buki-haji shinobi were not as lucky. Gai told her more of what happened at the main battle front and when he mentioned the Kyuubi's appearance Takara stole a glance at Hinata. Whether it was approving or disapproving Hinata couldn't tell. Hebi glanced at his watch.

"I must return to the clan village, I will be back later." he gave Takara's shoulder an affectionate squeeze then left the ward.

"Take care Hebi." Takara rasped, she rubbed her neck as if to find her voice.

"I'll have to go too Nee-chan, I ran out on a lot of work yesterday. Do you want me to bring anything when I come back later?" Takara smiled at Hinata and shook her head. The younger woman leant over the bed and wrapped her arms around Takara. "I'll see you later then." Takara returned the hug gripping the girl as tightly as she could. She regretted her disregard for Hinata's welfare during the fight with Orochimaru but she was glad the girl was okay. Takara rubbed her neck and lent back against the propped up bed as Hinata left the room. Her head felt light with the painkillers.

"You alright?" Gai asked automatically.

"I'm fine" she said hoarsely, he rose his eyebrow at her.

"That's not something someone in your position should be able to say."

"I can't feel a thing Gai, they're pumping me full of morphine." she whispered and waved her hand feebly at the IV above her. "Even my legs are numb"

"I suppose. You know, you really scared me. I thought I was going to lose you that time." Gai started looking directly at Takara now. She didn't know what to say to that and just let him continue. "We've both had too many close calls in the last few years and I … I don't want to left behind anymore. I want to stay with you, always. If you will stay with me as well" he flicked his eyes to the bed as he spoke but when he finished he looked back up.

"Gai…I…" Takara looked at him without speaking for a while. "Did you… just as me to … marry you?" Gai nodded and turned red. "You asked me to marry you while I'm high as a kite on morphine?"

"Well I erm…" He rubbed the back of his head and tried to stammer out an apology. Takara chuckled until she started coughing.

"Takara!" Gai leant forward but she waved him off, when the coughing subsided she lent back on the bed again.

"Your sense of timing is terrible sometimes" she said with one last cough and a smirk. Gai said nothing he was still reeling after being berated for proposing. The room was silent except for Takara's laboured breathing.

"I should go…" Gai stood up.

"Yes"

"Then'll I just…"

"No Gai, I mean yes" Takara smiled up at his confused face until it broke into a massive grin. He leant forward and wrapped his arms around her. Too tired to lift her arms to hug him back Takara instead kissed him.

* * *

"I hear congratulations are in order."

"You heard about that?" Takara looked up at the exhausted hokage as she came into the room. Gai had left earlier that day almost singing. Since then the woman got a chance to sleep for a few hours. Now that she was awake again, Tsunade came to see her.

"Half the village has heard about it." Tsunade chuckled.

"So much for a quiet engagement" Takara shook her head, "Can you get me a drink please"

"You're feeling better then?" Tsuande asked as she poured water into a plastic cup.

"As well as I can considering the circumstances." Takara said, a hint of dismay in her voice. Tsunade handed over the cup and sat down in the visitors armchair.

"I'm tired." she stated plainly.

"understandable…" Takara replied after taking a drink of water. The moisture was welcomed by the dry skin in her throat.

"You know, if something had happened to me in this war, the leaf would have been left without proper leadership." Tsunade looked out the window at the village. Takara rose her eyebrow and paused mid drink. "This thought came to me as I tried to get some sleep a few days ago. I was woken because it seems nothing can be done without my okay…" she sounded irritated, but after a deep breath she just looked stressed again.

"So what did you come up with?" Takara asked.

"I need to have an heir, someone to take over as hokage when I'm too old to carry on. Which might be soon." Tsunade sighed, she hadn't taken her eyes off the window.

"You have a candidate in mind?"

"Jiraiya was my first thought, but he's just as old and tired as me, besides he refused it before. Then I thought of someone else." Tsuande turned to look at the woman in the bed. Takara put down her cup and looked back up at Tsunade, her face was stern as she stared at the hokage.

"I can't accept that." Takara said plainly.

"You are the next logical choice, the first sanin of your generation." Tsuande rounded on her.

"That may be but…" Takara scowled and looked at the bed. "You weren't told were you?"

"Told what?" Takara said nothing but jerked her head towards the end of her bed. Tsunade strode to the bed frame and picked up the chart. "oh…"

"When I get out of here… I'll be in a wheelchair. Probably for the rest of my life. Now you see why I can't accept. Besides I'll just turn grey with that job." Takara tugged her dark hair as she tried to avoid the painful topic with a joke.

"I suppose…" Tsunade replaced the chart and slumped back in the chair. "Shikamaru was to be on my list too but he wouldn't never accept. He's too damn lazy."

"I can think of someone though." Takara added after pondering for a while.

"Is that really a good idea." Tsunade had a good feeling she knew who the woman was thinking of.

"He's not as foolish as he used to be, give him a few years and he'll be even more powerful and a little wiser." both woman looked out the window to watch the last rays of sunlight fade from the village. As they watched Naruto was bounding across the roofs of the village with a huge grin on his face and being closely followed by Sakura wielding a giant wooden beam.

"You're sure about that?" Tsunade asked.

"Not anymore…" Takara answered and covered her face with her hand.

* * *

Epilogue

Hinata darted down the shop aisle after the small child.

"Come here, what have I told you about running away from mummy" She said as she scooped up the giggling girl. Resting the child's weight on her hip she returned to the front of shop where Takara was waiting with the shopping on the ground next to her.

"Got her" Hinata chimed, as she set the small girl back on her feet.

"Thanks Kit, now hold on to mummy's hand" the baby reached up and Takara gripped her hand. Hinata lifted the shopping as they left the shop.

It was now two years after the Sound assault on Konoha and the village was finally getting back to normal. Takara and Gai had gotten married in a small ceremony after she was discharged from hospital and since Gai had no clan he took the name of Royki. Hinata remembered him saying that after all the effort Takara put in to getting her name back she would not give it up, even for him. Not long after the wedding Takara announced she was pregnant. She gave birth to a healthy baby girl, with Hinata and Lee as the god parents she was named Monoki. The baby girl had a thick mop of jet black hair and grey eyes as well as her mothers features, although she seemed to have Gai's energy. They had brought a house in the newly rebuilt area of the village, the room needed for a family. Hebi had offered a house in the Royki clan village but with Takara's legs it was too inconvenient.

Since leaving the hospital Takara had regular physiotherapy for her legs and through hard work and plain stubbornness she managed to get limited use of her legs back. On good days she was able to walk unaided but most of the time she walked with the aid of a cane. There were some days however when she would still need to use the wheelchair.

"What time is it?" Takara asked.

"Nearly noon" Hinata told her after glancing at her watch.

"Plenty of time then" adjusting her grip on the cane she walked on. The cane had been a birthday gift from Hinata, it was solid black with the head of a dragon cast in silver as the handle, what was special about it was that if the head of the dragon was twisted it would allow a blade to be drawn from within the shaft. Since Takara had lost her katana in the war this was a good replacement. As they neared the house they saw Gai standing outside the front door talking to Kakashi, they came up behind them in time to overhear Kakashi ask,

"Where's hop-along now then?"

"Right here" Takara snapped as she cracked Kakashi on the head with her cane. Ever since she threw him though her office window he had stopped calling her Snake Eyes, but now teased her with 'Hop-along' needless to say, it annoyed her greatly. "You're early." she added.

"Well you know me…" Kakashi rubbed his head and stepped aside. Monoki stumbled forward into her fathers arms with a laugh. Gai swept the girl up and tickled her.

"I asked him to come to help set up" Gai explained as he held Monoki over his head and gave her a gentle shake, she shirked with joy and clapped her hands. Takara smiled at the pair then pulled a backpack from her shoulder and handed it to Kakashi.

"Here, make yourself useful." he took the shopping and followed Hinata into the house and through to the kitchen.

"There you are." Hinata said upon entering the kitchen. Naruto was sitting on the counter talking to Lee. He slid off and took one of the bags off Hinata.

"Well I only just got away from Tsunade." he explained and leant in to kiss her.

"Yeah yeah," Hinata grinned and pecked him on the cheek. "Help me get things ready."

It was Monoki's first birthday and a rare chance when everyone was in the village and not busy with work so Gai had suggested a get together at their house.

A small ball rolled into the kitchen followed closely by Monoki waddling after it. Hinata chuckled and picked up the ball and child.

"It's a bit busy in here for you to be running around." Monoki squirmed at being lifted, Hinata gave instructions to the men in the kitchen to layout the snacks while she was away. Naruto gave a mock salute and tore open a large packet of crisps to dump in a bowl. Gai walked in to the kitchen.

"She's getting fast." he commented and swept his hand through his daughters hair. "Can you take her through to Takara while I get her some juice?"

"Sure, come on you little terror." Hinata sidestepped Gai and headed down the hall to the living room. Takara had gone on into the living room and sat in her armchair, she was rubbing her leg as Hinata entered.

"A bad day then?" she asked,

"Aye, not as bad as Tuesday though." Takara's arm chair was higher than other seats in the house to make it easier for the woman to get in and out of it. "Anyway, you causing bother?" she smiled at the baby who was reaching out for her. Hinata passed Monoki down to her mother, she threw the little ball into he playpen in the corner. Gai came in with a tippy cup of juice and plate of cut up fruit for the baby to snack on.

"I'll get Kakashi to help me set up the tables in the garden." he told them and left calling for the copy nin.

"After I feed Monoki I'm going to get her changed, can you make sure that Gai doesn't make a mess?" Takara said with a chuckle.

"Alright." for a second Hinata watched Monoki on Takara's knee chew on bits of apple with her four little teeth then she returned to the kitchen.

After a few hours people started to show up at the house and soon the garden was filled with people. The air was buzzing with conversation. Monoki walked around trailing a cuddly snake toy her uncle Hebi got her for her birthday, Gai walked close behind making sure she didn't fall or bump into someone.

"A bit over protective isn't he?" Kurnei commented to Takara.

"Yeah, but Monoki has him wrapped around her little finger." The two woman were sitting on the porch leading into the kitchen.

"Wonder if he'll be the same." she glanced over at Azuma who was laughing with the older Akimichi, Nara and Yamanaka men. The two of them had gotten married not long after Takara and Gai, although their wedding was a much larger affair. It seemed part of the aftermath of the war was many couples realised life was too short to put things off any longer. There had been a lot of marriages in the village in the six months after the battle.

"How far along are you now?" Takara asked.

"Just over four months" Kurnei smiled and rubbed her expanded stomach, Takara smiled and looked out at her guests everyone seemed so happy. Despite the war, the destruction and the loss of life, eventually people would begin to see the joy in life again. Time had healed the wound and even though a scar remained people learned to focus on the good things. Her eyes fell on Hinata, she was joking with her friends, next to her was Naruto with his arm around her waist. It was rare to see one without the other these days.

As the evening drew in they were forced to retreat inside as it began to rain. Most of the guests took this as their que to depart as not all of them would fit in the small house. As the night rolled on more and more left until it was only Hinata, Naruto, and Lee remaining. Takara took Monoki to bed while the others cleaned up.

"Naruto, can you bring me Monoki's dummy, I left it in the kitchen" she called down the stairs, she had left it there on purpose, she wanted to talk to Naruto on his own. The blond bounced up the stairs into the baby's room with the pacifier.

"Here you go."

"Hold on a moment" she whispered after him, leaning into the cot she gave the baby her dummy, Monoki rubbed her eyes and sucked on the dummy then reach for her favourite stuffed toy, a small fuzzy fox. "I want a word with you before we go back down." she spoke in a soft voice to help lull the baby to sleep.

"What is it?" Naurto whispered.

"You've been putting if off for weeks now haven't you?" Takara looked over her shoulder at him and smirked as he shifted uncomfortably outside the door. "Thought so." She pulled a blanket over the sleeping Monoki and padded out of the darkened room, leaving the door cracked open a little so it wasn't in complete darkness.

"Why not do it now?" Takara suggested, "she's so happy after today."

"But Tsunade told me not to tell anyone about me being her heir, not even Hinata, not yet." Naurto whined. Takara clapped her hand over his eyes.

"The 'other' thing you've been putting off"

"Oh…" Naruto muttered. Takara shook her head, and chuckled.

"Still don't know what she sees in you" she teased and headed down the stairs holding tightly to the banister. Naurto took a moment to build up the courage then followed Takara down stairs. They were all sitting at the kitchen table and a slightly tipsy Gai was telling stories from when he and Takara were younger. Both Lee and Hinata laughed at him as he acted out a scene of his tale.

"Hinata?" Naurto chanced.

"he he …yeah?" Hinata looked up at him as she laughed at Gai.

"Can I have a word…" he jerked his thumb over his shoulder towards the glass door to the back garden.

"Sure." the couple went outside and closed the glass door, cutting off Lee's peals of laughter. The rain and stopped leaving a clear night sky above them. "It's a beautiful night." Hinata commented looking up at the stars.

"Yeah…" commented Naruto, but he was not looking at the sky, he was looking at her.

"Did you want something?" Hinata asked him.

"Oh yeah…" Naurto rubbed his neck and dug into his pocket. "How long have we been together now?"

"Hmm," Hinata counted off on her fingers, "Since we were sixteen, four years. Why?"

"You know that I love you, more than anything." He felt the heat rise in his cheeks as he blushed.

"Of course I do." Hinata looked at him with a hint of suspicion in her expression. Naruto continued to riffle his pockets. "Is something wrong?" Hinata asked.

"No, its just, erm…" Naruto opened his jacket and searched his inner pockets. He really should have done this before he asked her to come outside. At last his hand closed around what he was searching for.

"I wanted to ask you something for a while now but I kept putting it off until the time was perfect" He pulled the little box out of his inside pocket and sank down on one knee, holding up the little box he pried it open to show a small silver ring with a diamond set in a decorative holder resting on a deep blue pillow.

"Will you marry me?" he asked looking into her eyes. Hinata looked between the diamond and the bright blue eyes behind it. She was quiet for so long Naurto began to shake.

"You idiot," she said, "You really think I'd ever say no" Naruto broke into a grin he stood up and pulled the ring from the box. Hinata held out her hand to let him slip it on. He slowly slid the ring on to her finger once it was on he looked up into her eyes. In the kitchen Takara pushed away from the door she smiled to herself as she sat beside her husband at the table and leant her head on his shoulder. She'd stop listening in and leave them alone.

"I love you" Naruto whispered for no reason,

"And I love you" Hinata replied.

The couple leant closer together and kissed under a sky full of stars.

End.

* * *

Its over, *sniff*

Thank you for sticking with me and i hope you enjoyed the story.

I hope that in future you will watch for any more stories I write.

Thank you all for helping me improve my writing

*bow*

bye for now


End file.
